Go Your Own Way
by Direwolves
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fanfiction de ZAVOCADO. Kurt ne veut qu'une chose, arriver au bout de son année de Junior en un seul morceau. Mais c'est sans compter l'arrivée de Blaine Anderson à McKinley... Klaine, AU, Badboy!Blaine
1. Chapitre 1

Ma co-traductrice et moi avons décidé, _avec la permission de l'auteur,_ de publier une traduction de _Go Your Own Way_, de Zavocado. Nous encourageons tous les gens qui s'en sentent capable de la lire en version originale, elle en vaut vraiment la peine !

**Permalink FFnet** : /s/7222219/1/Go_Your_Own_Way

**Rating** : M pour cause de smut (ou lemon), de violence physique, de propos choquants...

**Résumé** : Kurt Hummel n'a qu'une envie : terminer son année de Junior à McKinley en un seul morceau. Mais quand le nouvel élève du centre d'éducation surveillée pour garçons, Dalton Academy, se prend d'un intérêt alarmant pour lui, il comprend qu'il s'embarque dans une course folle. Badboy!Blaine, Klaine, AU.

**Couverture** : dannyseguel (tumblr)

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Kurt se glissa derrière le bureau inoccupé entre Mercedes et Tina au moment où la cloche sonna. Il avait piqué un sprint dans le dernier couloir, mais il était malgré tout juste à l'heure pour sa première heure de cours. On lui avait donné un nouveau casier cette année, à son plus grand désespoir, parce que celui qu'il avait eu pendant les deux dernières années était cassé. C'était sans doute à cause du nombre incalculable de fois où on l'avait jeté contre, et le casier avait fini par ne plus tenir le coup. Mais qu'importe la raison, son nouveau casier était loin et il détestait ça, surtout qu'il n'était plus à côté de ceux de ses deux meilleures amies. Avec sa chance, il allait se retrouver dans un couloir avec des brutes partout.

"Rappelez-moi encore pourquoi je vous ai laissés me convaincre de prendre un cours d'approfondissement d'anglais ? fit Mercedes en fixant des yeux Mr Robertson avec dégoût lorsqu'il claqua la porte et laissa tomber sa serviette sur son bureau.

- Parce que c'est mieux que de supporter un cours normal avec Puck et Santana, lui rappela Kurt doucement.

- Ou bien le cours avancé avec Rachel, ajouta Tina."

Kurt acquiesça et tira un bloc-notes de son sac à dos.

"Rien que le Glee Club, c'est trop de temps passé en sa présence."

Mercedes sembla satisfaite de sa réponse et inclina la tête. Un immense sourire malicieux s'étala sur son visage la seconde suivante, alors qu'elle se tournait pour leur chuchoter avec enthousiasme, "Alors, vous avez-vu le nouveau gars ?"

Ils levèrent la tête vers Mr Robertson qui demandait le silence tout en les regardant fixement tous les trois, puisqu'ils étaient les seuls élèves en train de parler durant son cours. Il commença l'appel d'une voix morne. Les trois élèves levèrent les yeux au ciel et commencèrent à se griffonner des notes l'un à l'autre dans les marges du bloc-notes de Kurt.

_"__Quel nouveau gars ?_" griffonna Kurt.

A sa droite, Tina se pencha en avant pour lire la réponse de Mercedes, toute aussi curieuse que lui.

"_Un transfert du centre d'éducation surveillée de Westerville. Dayton ou Dullson ou quelque chose comme ça._"

Kurt et Tina se dévisagèrent, ils ne comprenaient pas en quoi ceci les concernait. Même s'ils étaient dans un trou perdu de l'Ohio, ce n'était pas rare de voir quelques nouveaux élèves au début de chaque année. Ça n'avait pas le moindre de sens pour Kurt, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il emménager dans cette ville de ploucs, quand lui voulait seulement y survivre assez longtemps pour s'en échapper ? Mais la plupart des gens n'avaient pas non plus son intelligence.

Tina passa au dessus de Kurt pour atteindre le bloc-notes.

_"__Et en quoi ça nous concerne ?_"

Mercedes haussa les sourcils et leur jeta un regard qui indiquait clairement que la réponse semblait évidente.

_"__Car a) il est absolument magnifique, b) il a botté le cul de Karofsky quand il a essayé de l'asperger avec un slushie avant la première heure de cours et c) ai-je déjà précisé qu'il était magnifique ?_"

Tina gloussa, couvrant sa bouche lorsque Mr Robertson les fixa de nouveau. Kurt ouvrit légèrement les lèvres mais n'écrivit aucune réponse. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, si un autre superbe garçon hétéro parcourait les couloirs de McKinley ?

L'histoire au sujet de Karofsky devait certainement être intéressante, mais si le gars venait d'une école d'éducation surveillée, honnêtement il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris.

Kurt jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au bas du cahier où Mercedes avait donné des précisions sur l'incident dont elle avait été témoin ce matin dans les couloirs. Ses yeux le parcoururent brièvement et n'assimilèrent que le strict nécessaire pour comprendre ce qui dans les grandes lignes semblait avoir été une très courte dispute, Karofsky ayant été pris au dépourvu par quelqu'un qui se mettait à le frapper pour de vrai.

"Maintenant, bienvenue à tous dans le cours d'approfondissement de langue anglaise et de composition. Voici le programme pour..."

La porte s'ouvrit tellement brusquement qu'elle rebondit contre l'armoire de derrière. Surpris, tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Derrière lui, Kurt entendit Mercedes haleter et leur chuchoter :

"C'est lui."

Kurt sentit son cerveau se court-circuiter quand il se rendit compte que Mercedes avait eu raison sur un point : il était magnifique. A en couper le souffle, _vraiment_, décida Kurt, lorsqu'il regarda le garçon dans son jean sombre et serré, sa chemise blanche en col V et sa veste en cuir noire. Des boucles sombres et courtes tombaient autour de ses oreilles. Il avait la peau légèrement bronzée et des yeux verts noisette embrasés. Des yeux qui fixaient Kurt.

Rougissant furieusement, Kurt détourna le regard et fixa plutôt le cahier sur son bureau. Il manqua le petit sourire satisfait et insolent qui étira les lèvres du jeune homme qui se pavana vers M. Robertson et jeta un mot sur son bureau. Silencieusement, le nouveau marcha jusqu'au fond de la salle pendant que tout le monde l'observait et chuchotait au sujet de la dispute survenue plus tôt dans la journée, puis s'assit sur le siège libre juste derrière Kurt.

"Ah oui, fit Mr Robertson en jetant un œil à la note au travers de ses lunettes. Nous avons un nouvel élève, Blaine Anderson. Bien, maintenant, passons au programme."

Avec quelques coups d'œil derrière eux, Tina reprit le cahier et griffonna _"Oh mon dieu. Il est canon."_

Mercedes manqua de piailler et elles furent toutes les deux réduites en gloussements silencieux. Le garçon juste devant Kurt lui donna le programme, qui en prit trois pour lui et les filles avant de se retourner pour le passer à son voisin de der...

Il se retrouva face à face avec Blaine. Et pas l'habituel face à face permis par ces bureaux : son visage était littéralement à quinze centimètres de celui de Kurt. Il était si proche que Kurt pouvait sentir son odeur épicée et masculine, mélangée avec de la menthe poivrée et une légère touche de fumée de cigarette. Il pouvait voir les quatre piercings à son oreille droite, un autre sur l'oreille gauche et le petit anneau d'argent fermé sur le bord de son sourcil gauche. Il déglutit distinctement, furieux contre lui-même d'être aussi transparent et furieux contre ce gars parce qu'il était irrésistible. Blaine lui adressa un large rictus en saisissant le dernier programme de sa main tremblante, ses yeux avides fixés sur Kurt.

"Merci, _bébé_."

Cette fois, Mercedes poussa un vrai cri strident. Tina aussi. Parce que, la vache, même la voix de ce mec était à couper le souffle. Kurt se racla la gorge et tenta de répondre par un amical "_De rien_" mais il se contenta de le regarder fixement sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche. S'il n'en savait pas plus, il aurait juré que ce gars flirtait avec lui. Mais c'était hautement improbable. Aucune personne de sexe masculin à Lima, dans l'Ohio, ne flirterait avec _lui_. Déjà il faudrait que ce mec soit gay, et personne n'oserait l'assumer si c'était le cas. Il s'était résigné à rester célibataire pendant ses années de lycée. Les choses s'amélioreraient quand il partirait à la fac à New York. Là-bas, il trouverait un garçon à aimer.

Kurt se retourna et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce que racontait M. Robertson. Et c'était incroyablement difficile avec Mercedes et Tina qui gloussaient et s'écrivaient des petits mots l'une pour l'autre sur son cahier, décidant finalement après de légers fous rires que la voix de Blaine était "_du sexe_". Surtout qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait à quoi ressemblait le sexe. Du moins, Kurt ne pensait pas qu'elles l'avaient fait. Il ne voulait même pas _savoir_ si elles l'avaient fait.

Le combat de Mr Robertson pour attirer l'attention de Kurt fut définitivement perdu lorsque quelque chose de lourd tomba sous le casier en-dessous de sa chaise. Il se raidit et essaya en vain de faire semblant d'écouter ce qu'il était censé suivre. Kurt avait assez d'expérience pour reconnaître le bruit d'un pied sur un casier. Les tables de cours étaient tellement inconfortables que les élèves avaient l'habitude d'étendre leurs jambes pour poser leurs pieds sur les casiers qui se trouvaient en-dessous de la chaise de leur voisin de devant. Kurt n'avait d'habitude aucun problème avec ça, mais cette fois il était sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Les seuls qui laissaient tomber leurs pieds aussi lourdement étaient les brutes qui voulaient l'embêter, dans le but de l'agacer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'énerve et se fasse punir. Il ne savait pas trop quelle était l'intention de Blaine, mais il imaginait que c'était plus ou moins quelque chose du genre. La perspective d'avoir une nouvelle brute à affronter fit frémir Kurt.

Mais quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Un pied chaussé d'une botte glissa sur le côté et commença à se frotter de haut en bas le long de son mollet. Kurt poussa un glapissement et sursauta légèrement à ce contact inattendu. Plusieurs personnes autour de lui se retournèrent, Mercedes et Tina les premières. Cette fois il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Une grande botte de cuir noir était posée contre l'intérieur de sa cheville – était-ce un bracelet électronique ? Il se savait en train de rougir furieusement quand il se retourna et posa sur lui le meilleur visage de garce qu'il pouvait composer.

"Bordel, c'est quoi ton problème ? siffla-t-il en colère." Malgré lui, sa voix se brisa légèrement sur le dernier mot et il rougit plus encore lorsqu'il vit ces magnifiques yeux verts noisette.

Blaine se pencha de nouveau en avant, laissant courir légèrement ses doigts sur la main de Kurt qui reposait sur le dossier de son siège. Kurt la retira immédiatement et le foudroya du regard, tout en essayant d'ignorer la façon dont son estomac fondit sous les doigts calleux.

"Tu sembles tendu, bébé, chuchota Blaine d'une voix enrouée. Peut-être qu'une bonne baise pourrait te détendre."

Kurt en resta bouche bée. Sans parler du fait qu'il restait également sans voix face à l'arrogance et l'assurance de cet _indécent, insolent, magnifique_ – _Stop !_ se gronda Kurt. Mais c'était quoi, son problème ?

"Les garçons, quelque chose que vous souhaitez partager avec l'ensemble de la classe ? appela la voix ennuyée de M. Robertson depuis l'estrade."

Pour la toute première fois, Kurt fut soulagé d'entendre sa voix morne. Les professeurs ne s'étaient par le passé jamais montrés d'un grand secours quand il se faisait harceler, et il ne savait pas trop ce qui avait changé la donne. Mais au moins cette interruption lui évitait d'avoir à trouver une réponse. Il était trop choqué, et incroyablement embarrassé, de n'avoir pas sorti une remarque spirituelle comme il le faisait d'habitude. Recevoir des avances comme celles-ci n'était pas quelque chose qui lui arrivait tous les jours,voire_ jamais_. Les brutes, il pouvait les surmonter sans arrière pensée, mais _ceci_ était entièrement nouveau. Quelque chose qu'il détestait pour l'exciter autant.

"Partager ? répéta Blaine, les yeux toujours rivés sur Kurt."

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent à nouveau d'une manière qui fit palpiter le cœur de Kurt.

"Je ne suis pas trop pour le partage, mais vous êtes plus que le bienvenu pour assouvir votre voyeurisme. Nous ne refusons jamais un public, n'est-ce pas, _bébé_ ?"

L'ensemble de la classe resta bouche bée face à eux. Même M. Robertson restait sans voix. La seule personne qui bougea fut Kurt, il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux. Au fil des années, on lui avait donné d'innombrables surnoms, mais jamais personne n'avait encore osé le traiter de débris libidineux. Il ne sut pas si c'était à cause des sous-entendus lancés en pâture à tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent l'embêter avec, ou si c'était ce magnifique connard vulgaire lui-même qui lui fit perdre son sang froid, mais il fit la seule chose que son cerveau brouillé de colère trouva à faire.

_Sbaf._

Sa main sur la joue de Blaine résonna dans le silence assourdissant de la salle de classe.

"Comment oses-tu... ? commença Kurt."

Son visage habituellement pâle devint rouge lorsqu'il fixa Blaine, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que Kurt l'avait giflé.

"Comme si j'allais ne serait-ce que te donner l'heure…"

Blaine tourna lentement la tête vers Kurt, la joue rouge et cuisante. Un venin glacé flambait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se leva lentement de sa chaise. Ce regard suffit pour arrêter Kurt. Il se figea tandis que Blaine le dominait par-dessus son siège.

"Tu vas rendre cette année très intéressante, n'est-ce pas, petite pucelle ? grogna Blaine." Il se pencha pour se retrouver de nouveau à quelques centimètres du visage de Kurt.

Le commentaire sembla enfin sortir M. Robertson de son brouillard hébété.

"Bureau du proviseur, tous les deux, ordonna M. Robertson. Tout de suite."

Toute la colère de Kurt s'évanouit à ces mots. La couleur de ses joues disparut quand il tourna un regard choqué vers Mr Robertson.

"Mais..._quoi..._ C'est de sa faute ! s'exclama Kurt, indigné.

- Indépendamment des commentaires inappropriés de M. Anderson, je ne veux pas d'élève en giflant un autre dans ma classe, déclara fermement M. Robertson, en désignant la porte. Bureau du proviseur, je vous rejoindrai une fois que le cours sera fini."

Le visage de Blaine revêtit à nouveau ce petit rictus parfaitement arrogant lorsqu'il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta avec la main sur la poignée et retourna à Kurt un sourire éblouissant.

"Tu vas marcher tout seul ou bien tu veux que je t'y porte comme une mariée ?"

A côté de lui, Mercedes s'exclama : "Non, impossible. Il n'a pas osé."

Mais Kurt lui fit signe de se taire lorsque M. Robertson le foudroya du regard et lui ordonna : "Bureau du proviseur, M. Hummel. Je ne vous le dirai pas une fois de plus."

Se sentant engourdi, Kurt fourra son bloc-notes dans son propre sac et se leva, évitant le regard de ses camarades de classe qui s'étaient dispersés en chuchotements qui sonnaient à ses oreilles comme des grésillements.

"Je vais les appeler pour les avertir de votre visite, ajouta M. Robertson en dévisageant Blaine de façon insistante."

Avec un sourire fortement amusé, Blaine le salua et ouvrit la porte. Avec une ridicule – mais impeccable - révérence, il fit signe à Kurt de sortir. Kurt lui adressa son pire regard de garce et partit d'un pas rapide en direction du bureau, la tête haute, espérant que Blaine ne tiendrait pas compte de cet avertissement et _disparaîtrait_.

Ou bien qu'il arrêterait de sentir aussi bon.

Parce qu'il était tout simplement impossible de ne pas inhaler son odeur alors que son visage se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. _Encore_. Blaine gloussa, et son souffle chaud caressa le cou de Kurt, le faisant frissonner. Kurt ne savait pas vraiment s'il frissonnait de dégoût d'avoir Blaine si proche de lui ou à cause de son parfum vraiment agréable. Il se pinça les lèvres et accéléra le pas en essayant d'ignorer la sensation étrange dans son estomac.

"Nous faisons une assez bonne équipe, Hummel. J'ai presque cru que j'allais devoir rester en cours pendant toute l'heure, mais _bam ! _Tu sais t'y prendre pour assurer le spectacle_._

- Nous ne faisons rien ensemble, répliqua Kurt."

Puis il réalisa le double sens que pouvait avoir cette déclaration et se maudit. Blaine avait déjà montré qu'il était plus rapide d'esprit qu'Azimio et Karofsky. Le concerné lui sourit malicieusement, et s'arrêta devant lui pour l'obliger à faire une halte.

"Nous pourrions faire quelque chose." Ses yeux s'assombrirent et sa voix laissa échapper dans un grognement rocailleux. "Je pense à quelque chose de très spécifique que j'aimerais faire avec toi."

Kurt le regarda fixement, savourant le fait qu'il était plus grand de quelques centimètres que le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

"Je doute fortement que nous puissions faire quelque chose de ce genre jusqu'à ce que tu sortes la tête de ton cul, rétorqua Kurt en s'écartant de Blaine." Et il reprit sa route.

Son côté rancunier ne put résister à lancer par-dessus de son épaule :

"Peut-être qu'une fois que ta tête aura été récupérée, tu pourras faire la taille d'un être humain normal."

Kurt entendit Blaine rire doucement alors qu'il le suivait. Juste avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le bureau, Blaine se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille. Avec ce _putain_ de souffle de Blaine contre son lobe d'oreille, Kurt n'enregistra que partiellement ce qu'il lui dit.

"Vous les vierges, vous êtes toujours tellement taquins, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à genoux."

Kurt serra les dents et réprima la forte envie de gifler à nouveau le garçon tandis que la secrétaire leur faisait un signe de la main en direction du bureau du principal Figgins.

Ce n'était pas la façon dont Kurt avait prévu de passer son premier jour en tant que Junior.


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

Le tintement rythmique du métal contre des dents et le bourdonnement de l'ordinateur étaient les seuls sons que l'on entendait dans le bureau de Figgins. Kurt grinça des dents (quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, mais alors _jamais_) et recroisa ses jambes pour la centième fois, sans rien faire pour cacher le regard plein de haine qu'il lançait à Blaine. De son côté, Blaine était avachi sur la chaise à côté de lui, sans aucune once de grâce ou de maintien. Sa tête reposait sur le haut du dossier de la chaise, les yeux fermés alors qu'il donnait de petits coups contre ses dents avec son fichu piercing à la langue, selon un rythme mystérieux. Un immense soupir lui échappa, passant ses lèvres avant qu'il ait pu se rattraper et Blaine s'arrêta assez longtemps pour rire tranquillement.

Puis il continua sur le même rythme. Kurt eut presque envie d'arracher ses cheveux chéris. Le bruit lui faisait mal aux dents, comme si c'était contre les siennes que le métal cognait. Il se maudit pour avoir ce genre de pensées, réalisant que son pantalon deviendrait plus qu'inconfortable si ce bruit ne cessait pas immédiatement. Dieu, combien il souhaitait ne pas porter de jean aussi moulant aujourd'hui.

" Bon, tu arrêtes ou quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement." Il décroisa les jambes et se pencha vers Blaine d'une façon qu'il espérait menaçante.

Ou au moins extrêmement ennuyée ou offensée. N'importe quoi qui le ferait arrêter de donner des petits coups avec sa langue percée, parce qu'entendre cela faisait travailler l'imagination de Kurt. Et penser à Blaine avec un putain de piercing n'était pas quelque chose qu'il devrait faire. Penser à Blaine n'était pas quelque chose qu'il devrait faire tout court.

"Arrêter quoi, bébé ? demanda innocemment Blaine."

Il regardait dans le vide, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Kurt ses lèvres dévoilèrent un petit sourire satisfait et diabolique, et ses yeux brillèrent dans les lumières artificielles. C'était un regard que Kurt ne pouvait pas nommer. Il était pourtant sûr d'une chose : il devrait se haïr d'aimer ça. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de la sorte, comme s'il était réellement attirant.

Il se souvint alors du lieu où il se trouvait, et surtout _comment_ il avait atterri là, et il se ressaisit avant que ses pensées ne deviennent trop évidentes.

"Tu sais exactement quoi, répondit sèchement Kurt." Il croisa les bras et recroisa encore ses jambes pour cacher son excitation croissante.

Il déplaça son regard vers la peinture du mur du fond, avec l'intention d'ignorer Blaine. Tentative qui se révéla être impossible lorsqu'il entendit la chaise de Blaine racler à côté de lui.

"Oh oui, je sais, chuchota doucement Blaine." Son souffle chaud empreint d'une odeur de cigarette chatouilla les cheveux de Kurt dans le bas de sa nuque. "Je veux juste te l'entendre dire."

Il souhaita alors réellement avoir choisi un autre pantalon ce matin. Heureusement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit au même moment et Mr. Figgins et Mr. Robertson entrèrent, empêchant Blaine de faire quoi que ce soit. Kurt fut momentanément pris de surprise par leur arrivée. Il n'avait même pas entendu la cloche sonner. Mais avant que la porte ne soit complètement refermée, il distingua dans les couloirs le bruit de la foule des étudiants qui se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de cours.

Figgins s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir en face d'eux et les regarda d'un air inhabituellement sévère. Mr. Robertson, une liasse de feuilles à la main, se tenait sur le côté.

"Déjà de retour Mr. Anderson ?"

Kurt resta confus pendant une seconde, puis réalisa que Blaine devait avoir un nom de famille. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil – quand est-ce qu'il avait remis sa chaise à sa place ? - et observa le sourire moqueur figé sur ses lèvres. Figgins continua :

"C'est la deuxième fois, en deux heures."

- Je devrais probablement y aller plus doucement, entonna Blaine avec insolence tout en croisant les bras. Je ne voudrais pas que cela devienne trop évident, à quel point je vous trouve irrésistible."

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau pâlirent. Si Kurt n'avait pas tant détesté le garçon, il se serait arrêté pour admirer son sarcasme.

"_Mr Anderson..."_

Blaine leva les mains en guise de défense.

"Ok, ok. Donnez-moi la punition, et finissons-en. Je m'ennuie déjà avec vous."

Kurt sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Il savait déjà que Blaine pouvait se montrer odieux depuis le cours de M. Robertson, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il parlerait au Proviseur comme un jeune enfant qui se conduisait mal et qu'on venait d'envoyer dans sa chambre.

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Figgins travaillaient furieusement, alors qu'il foudroyait Blaine du regard. Le garçon semblait totalement imperturbable.

"Mr. Robertson a déjà trouvé une punition pour vous les garçons, mais évidemment je vais devoir vous en ajouter une, Mr Anderson, fit Figgins alors que Mr. Robertson avançait d'un pas.

- Vous aurez tous les deux une semaine de retenue avec moi, nous commençons dès demain, expliqua-t-il" Ses yeux sombres étaient braqués sur Kurt, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester puis s'était ravisé. "Puisque vous étiez tous les deux absents du reste du cours, vous avez manqué les affectations en binômes pour l'analyse du roman. J'ai donc décidé de vous mettre en binôme tous les deux.

- Quoi ?" Kurt poussa un cri rauque, les yeux grands ouverts.

Une semaine de retenue allait être suffisamment horrible. Mais en plus, il devait réaliser un projet avec ce trou-du-cul ?

"Tout est expliqué sur les polycopiés."

Tout en parlant, il tendit le paquet de feuilles et Kurt le lui arracha de la main.

"Vous l'auriez su si vous n'aviez pas perturbé mon cours."

Mais Kurt n'écoutait pas. Il parcourait le plan de la première page.

_Pour chaque roman que nous allons lire, une partie du texte sera attribuée à vous et votre binôme pour que vous en fassiez une analyse critique, puis vous la présenterez à la classe._

"Attendez, dit faiblement Kurt en sentant son cœur se serrer. Vous voulez dire que je suis coincé avec lui toute l'année ?

- Je ne change pas les binômes sans avoir une très bonne raison de la faire, Mr. Hummel, répliqua Mr. Robertson brusquement. A moins qu'il ne devienne incroyablement évident que vous deux ne tiriez rien de bon de cette association, je ne vois aucune raison de changer cet arrangement."

Figgins se racla la gorge et ajouta :

"Etant donné la réputation universitaire rayonnante de Mr. Anderson à Dalton, je ne vois aucune raison de vous sentir inquiet à ce sujet, Mr. Hummel. Apprenez à travailler outre vos différences et les problèmes que vous semblez avoir tous les deux."

_Réputation universitaire rayonnante_ ? se demanda Kurt. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine, toujours imperturbable face à la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui. En fait, il s'était à nouveau basculé en arrière, faisait claquer son piercing et ignorait le polycopié explicatif sur ses genoux.

"Mr. Anderson, vous aurez une semaine de retenue supplémentaire pour votre insolence, ajouta Figgins, alors que Mr. Robertson quittait le bureau avec un petit adieu. Je vous écrirai tous les deux un mot pour excuser votre retard au prochain cours. En quels cours devriez-vous être ?

- Cours de Français avec Madame Bellemont, murmura Kurt." Il rangea soigneusement le paquet de feuilles dans son sac.

"Maths." ajouta Blaine fourrant son propre papier dans son sac miteux.

Figgins tendit à Kurt un petit mot et regarda Blaine :

"Avancés avec Mme Gates ?

- Approfondissement avec Jenkins, corrigea Blaine en jetant à Kurt un clin d'œil coquin."

Les lèvres tordues par un grognement, Kurt sortit d'un air furieux mais digne du bureau, la tête haute, essayant d'ignorer la façon dont son visage avait rougi, et espérant que Blaine ne l'avait pas remarqué avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. _Non_, pensa-t-il, cette année ne va pas du tout bien se passer.

Kurt passa ce qui lui restait du cours de français à insulter Azimio d'une douzaine de façons différentes. Même après trois ans dans le même cours de français que le sportif, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Azimio avait réussi à passer la première section de la matière. Pourtant, après avoir passé une heure à débiter en français des insultes qu'il n'oserait jamais dire en anglais à l'un de ses bourreaux en chef, il se sentit un peu mieux par rapport à la matinée qu'il avait passée jusque là.

Un arrêt rapide par son casier pour y déposer ses livres le conduisit en bas vers son cours d'économie. Il fut l'un des derniers à entrer, mais fut ravi d'apercevoir quelques visages familiers. Brittany et Tina avaient pris une table à l'avant et Mercedes lui avait gardé une place au dernier rang, et il s'y affala volontiers.

"Mon gars, tu as de nombreuses explications à nous donner, déclara Mercedes immédiatement."

Tina apparut au-dessus de son épaule.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as giflé.

- Il le méritait, rétorqua Kurt et sentant la colère monter rapidement." Brittany les rejoignit. "C'est un con infect qui a besoin d'une bonne greffe de cheveux.

- J'ai essayé une fois de faire une greffe de cheveux à mon frère Legomen, avec des poils de mes jambes, chuchota Brittany à Tina qui sembla embarrassée."

Okay_, peut-être_ bien qu'il mentait sur ce dernier point. Il aimait les cheveux bouclés. Et ceux de Blaine étaient bouclés au point d'avoir l'air complètement indisciplinés. Des boucles épaisses et sombres dans lesquelles il voulait juste laisser courir ses doigts et… les filles le regardaient, impatientes. Il se rendit compte qu''il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elles lui avaient demandé.

"Pardon, vous disiez ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, dans le bureau de Figgins ? répéta Tina en échangeant un coup d'œil furtif avec Mercedes."

Le regard n'échappa pas à Kurt. Il les fixa toutes les deux :

"Pourquoi ce regard ?

- Quel regard ? répliqua Mercedes, affichant un sourire incroyablement lumineux pour prétendre que, peu importe quel type de regard, il n'avait pas eu lieu.

- Quelle punition tu as eu ?

- Une semaine de retenue avec M. Robertson."

Il s'arrêta, puisque les filles semblaient consternées.

"Avec lui."

Tina couvrit sa bouche alors qu'elle commençait à tousser mais il put apercevoir son large sourire derrière sa main. Mercedes, quant à elle, ne fit rien pour cacher le sien.

"Quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement finalement." Aucune d'entre elles ne semblait vouloir lui expliquer ce qui était si fantastique dans cette nouvelle.

La cloche sonna alors qu'il les regardait toutes les deux fixement. Mme Olsen apparut alors que Tina et Brittany retournaient à leur table.

"De quoi vous avez parlé, toutes les deux ? siffla Kurt à Mercedes alors que l'appel commençait.

- Allons, tu ne peux pas être aussi inconscient."

Kurt la regarda fixement avec des yeux vides d'expression et alors qu'il ne répondait pas, elle leva les yeux et murmura "Tu lui plais carrément !

- C'est un connard, répliqua Kurt, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu."

Les filles devant eux jetèrent un regard curieux en arrière et Mercedes le fit taire.

"Il est canon et gay, Kurt, ou bisexuel, ou quelque chose du genre." Mercedes agita la main en signe d'exaspération. "Le fait est : combien d'autres hommes gays penses-tu rencontrer au lycée ?

- Donc je devrais tout simplement me jeter sur lui, juste parce qu'il est gay ? répondit Kurt entre l'incrédulité et la colère. Ce n'est même pas mon type.

- Oh, s'il te plait, j'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais. Et puisque je n'ai aucune chance, tu devrais saisir la tienne pendant votre retenue.

- Non, juste non. Il m'a déjà causé assez de problèmes comme ça. Je me fiche qu'il soit magnifique, c'est absolument la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie."

Il lui lança un regard furieux et se retourna. Intérieurement, il se fit la réflexion que Mercedes avait au moins partiellement raison. _Quelqu'un_ tenterait sans doute quelque chose pendant leur punition et Kurt ne savait pas s'il était impatient d'y être ou non.

Ils ne parlèrent pas du tout de Blaine pendant leur cours de cuisine, ni pendant leur pause déjeuner et toujours pas durant la demi-heure de cours qui suivit. Kurt en était soulagé, et il le fut encore plus de voir que Blaine ne semblait pas ni déjeuner ni partager un quelconque autre cours avec eux aujourd'hui. Il espérait seulement que la même chose se produirait le lendemain.

Il quitta Mercedes, Tina et Brittany dans la cage d'escalier pour son dernier cours au deuxième étage.

Au moment où il franchit la porte du labo de chimie, il faillit faire demi-tour et sécher ce stupide cours, pour la simple raison que Blaine était présent. Ses pieds chaussés de bottes étaient posés sur la table devant lui et de grands écouteurs coiffaient ses oreilles. Kurt pouvait entendre le bourdonnement de la musique à travers la pièce et prit silencieusement le siège le plus éloigné possible du délinquant. Il eut soudain le sentiment que Blaine allait être dans chacun de ses cours d'approfondissement. Le commentaire de Figgins au sujet de la « rayonnante réputation universitaire » résonna dans ses oreilles alors qu'il sortait ses affaires tout en ignorant le bruit des doigts de Blaine qui tambourinaient sur la table.

Un éclat de métal sur la cheville de Blaine attira son attention tandis que la majorité des élèves entraient dans la salle. Le bracelet électronique. Il l'avait oublié dans tout le drame de la matinée. Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Blaine avait fait pour mériter ça. Mais ses yeux s'étaient attardés trop longtemps. Les pieds de Blaine redescendirent sous la table et il se tourna vers Kurt en ôtant son casque.

"Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plait, Hummel ?"

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur lui monter aux joues, mais il n'allait pas laisser Blaine continuer à prendre le dessus sur lui. Plusieurs de leurs camarades s'étaient retournés pour les observer. A en juger par les chuchotements, Kurt comprit que l'incident du cours d'anglais s'était déjà répandu comme une trainée de poudre.

"J'étais juste en train d'admirer ton bijou tapageur, Anderson, répondit Kurt sèchement, fixant chacune de ses dents blanches nacrées. C'est rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un te tient étroitement en laisse."

Le sourire sur le visage de Blaine devait être gelé. Il ne s'était ni élargi, ni rétréci de n'importe quelle façon. Il déconcertait Kurt. Tout en Blaine le déconcertait. Il avait réussi à passer sous la carapace de Kurt d'une façon totalement inédite.

Mme Mentore entra au moment où la cloche sonna, et c'est seulement lorsqu'elle demanda l'attention de chacun que Blaine détourna finalement le regard, son sourire substituant encore sur son beau visage.

Un frisson que Kurt avait cherché à réprimer parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et il se tortilla sur son siège. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre – _n'importe qui_ – qui avait décidé d'être le connard qui le poursuivait avec ces putains d'yeux lubriques ? Il aurait pu l'ignorer facilement avec une bonne remarque et un regard sarcastique. Mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne pouvait pas imaginer faire ça avec Blaine. C'était en train de l'agacer plus que les remarques du garçon en elles-mêmes.

Ils furent priés de se mettre par binômes et heureusement, la fille à côté de lui accepta de travailler avec lui. Ce n'est que lorsque tout le monde regagna les rangs du labo que Kurt réalisa qu'ils étaient un nombre impair, et plus important encore, que Blaine était celui qui restait seul. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place et Mme Mentore le remarqua alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'arrière, là où le matériel avait été installé.

"Oh, il semblerait que nous soyons un nombre impair. Qui souhaite travailler en trinôme ?"

Personne ne se manifesta. Comme le silence qui avait suivi sa gifle ce matin. Seulement pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Kurt se sentait beaucoup plus mal. Blaine se leva derrière son bureau et tout le monde s'affaissa avec un air clairement paniqué, comme s'ils s'attendaient clairement à une certaine forme d'agression contre la rebuffade.

La réaction aurait au moins pu faire tressaillir Kurt si l'expression de Blaine n'avait pas été aussi impassible.

"En fait, je préfère travailler seul, entonna Blaine d'un ton léger." Il arracha le protocole de ses mains stupéfaites et s'installa derrière la dernière paillasse libre.

"Vous êtes sû…." Elle s'arrêta devant le regard sombre qu'il lui lança, l'air aussi troublé que Kurt quand Blaine le dévisageait.

"Bien…. Huum… Bienvenue dans le cours d'approfondissement de chimie II. J'avais la plupart d'entre vous pour la première section de chimie, donc vous connaissez la chanson concernant les labos. Portez-vos lunettes pour cette expérience et répondez aux questions sur votre compte-rendu de TP. Voici les directives…"

Alors qu'elle allait de groupe en groupe en distribuant les polycopiés, Kurt vit que Blaine était déjà très avancé par rapport au reste de la classe et ne portait pas les lunettes de protection, comme la prof le leur avait expressément imposé. Mme Mentore sembla hésiter à s'approcher à nouveau de lui. Elle se contenta finalement de rappeler la consigne à toute la classe, avant de faire des rondes pour les aider avec l'expérience. Blaine l'ignora.

Kurt savait qu'il devait se concentrer sur sa propre expérience, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le délinquant. Blaine survolait ça comme s'il l'avait fait un million de fois auparavant. Au moins, la fameuse "rayonnante réputation universitaire" prenait un sens pour Kurt à présent, contrairement à son attitude odieuse.

Après une demi-heure de progression, Kurt fut content de voir qu'ils étaient au milieu de l'expérience et en avance sur tout le monde. Excepté Blaine qui avait terminé et tirait une cigarette de sa poche arrière. Avec un mouvement rapide, il passa l'extrémité dans la flamme toujours allumée de son bec Bunsen et l'apporta à ses lèvres.

"M. Anderson ! Eteignez-moi ça tout de suite !"

La classe entière pivota pour observer la scène, tandis que Mme Mentore arrachait la cigarette de ses mains pour la mettre dans l'évier.

"Il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'école et encore plus dans une salle de classe ! Bureau du Proviseur, tout de suite !"

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, jeta son sac sur son épaule, lui fourra son compte-rendu d'expérience terminé dans les mains et sortit. Cependant, Kurt doutait sérieusement que Blaine finirait par se rendre là où il venait de se faire envoyer.


	3. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se dirigea droit sur son casier. Après l'enfer que lui avaient fait vivre Santana et Puck au Glee Club hier, il tenait à tout prix à les éviter. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Blaine était gay et qu'il le poursuivait comme ça au lieu de s'intéresser à Santana. Et en quoi ça le regardait, si l'incident dans le couloir avec Karofsky avait propulsé Blaine au-dessus de Puck dans la catégorie des durs à cuire ? C'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. En effet, sa majeure préoccupation pour le moment était le visage aux cheveux sombres et bouclés qui avait hanté ses rêves la nuit dernière. Tout ça n'augurait rien de bon, mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter ce con.

Il continua jusqu'au couloir suivant pour rejoindre Mercedes et Tina devant leurs casiers. Il avait eu la chance cette année de ne pas en obtenir un à côté de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait (et _surtout _pas Blaine, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même). Il avait à peine tourné au coin qu'on le jeta la tête la première dans le rang de casiers. Il évita un nez en sang uniquement grâce à ses réflexes aiguisés. Son bras et son épaule prirent le plus gros de l'impact, mais sa joue frappa contre la porte encore ouverte d'un des casiers. Une partie de lui s'attendit à ce que son agresseur soit Blaine, qui aurait réalisé qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il souhaitait et aurait décidé d'utiliser une nouvelle tactique : l'agression. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il aperçut deux vestes de footballeurs qui se tapaient dans la paume, tout en continuant à marcher dans le couloir comme si de rien n'était.

Avec un soupir agacé, il réajusta la bandoulière de son sac et fouilla dans l'une de ses plus petites poches à la recherche de quelques mouchoirs en papier pour essuyer sa coupure. Sa recherche cessa brusquement lorsqu'un pouce balaya sa joue, appuyant légèrement sur la plaie pour nettoyer le sang. Sur le coup, il gifla la main et recula, prêt à tout. Un petit sourire satisfait et insolent rehaussé de magnifiques yeux verts noisette le regardaient fixement. Blaine regarda la tâche de sang sur son pouce et dit avec désinvolture :

"Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à maîtriser cette main. Ou tu vas te retrouver avec des heures de colle en plus."

Les yeux de Kurt se rétrécirent tandis que l'autre garçon, plus petit que lui, s'appuya contre les casiers pour lui faire face. Au-dessus de son épaule vêtue de cuir, Kurt pouvait voir Tina et Mercedes qui sortaient des livres de leurs casiers, mais Blaine bloquait efficacement sa route.

"Je suis surpris qu'ils t'aient laissé revenir aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas considéré comme un risque d'incendie ? demanda sarcastiquement Kurt."

Blaine fixait toujours la marque sur son pouce et ne fit aucun commentaire. Kurt était en train de calculer la voie la plus facile à emprunter pour esquiver Blaine et arriver près de ses amies, quand Blaine fit quelque chose qui fit imploser son cerveau. Il suça son pouce dans sa bouche, le retirant lentement tout en tournant sa langue autour et en léchant le liquide cuivré de sa peau. C'était un mouvement lent et délibéré de la part de Blaine. La petite partie du cerveau de Kurt qui ne s'était pas totalement arrêtée le réalisa immédiatement en voyant ses yeux vert noisette fixés sur lui.

Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans ses oreilles et sentit le trop plein de chaleur migrer vers le sud. Sa bouche devint soudain très sèche et il ne parvint pas à trouver la volonté de s'éloigner de Blaine. Le garçon s'avançait doucement tout en ratissant son corps du regard. Kurt se retint de tomber et son esprit prit l'initiative avant qu'il ne parvienne à reprendre le contrôle du reste.

"S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas commencer à scintiller, fit Kurt d'un air impassible." Blaine s'arrêta à une trentaine de centimètres de lui.

Le sourire d'hier après-midi fit son grand retour. Kurt sentit la chaleur lui monter dans le haut du cou. Il en était presque soulagé. Au moins, cela signifiait qu'elle n'inondait plus le sud désormais.

"Rassure-toi, Hummel. Mes goûts en littérature sont bien meilleurs que ça."

Son sourire s'élargit quand il s'appuya de nouveau sur les casiers, les bras croisés. Ils étaient aujourd'hui recouverts par une chemise serrée vert kaki. Le spécialiste de mode qu'était Kurt reconnut là un excellent choix de couleur : cela faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux à des kilomètres. Pour la même raison, son côté rationnel détestait ça. Son pantalon par contre…

"Alors que ton goût pour la mode devrait être recyclé."

Kurt regarda le même jean serré noir de la veille avec un profond dédain. Il le regretta presque immédiatement, car il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la matière sombre qui étreignait ses cuisses et s'étendait dessus.

La gorge de Kurt se serra, son visage s'empourpra et il détourna les yeux. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de Blaine. Mais le garçon le lui en laissa pas vraiment le choix. Avec un mouvement brusque et rapide en avant, Blaine se jeta sur lui comme un tigre et bloqua d'un bras son chemin d'évasion vers Tina et Mercedes, tandis que son autre bras effleurait la manche de son pull. Kurt serra fortement ses livres contre sa poitrine et absorba une bouffée d'air à plein poumons tandis que Blaine se rapprochait, sa poitrine à quelques centimètres de Kurt. Il n'était pas réellement en train de le toucher, mais son corps tout entier ressentit des picotements à mi-chemin entre la crainte et l'excitation.

"Je pense que mes goûts dans d'autres domaines peuvent plus que compenser ça, Kurt."

C'était la première fois que Blaine utilisait son prénom. Il frémit à la façon dont il était sorti de ses lèvres, à l'inflexion sur le "T" et à la façon dont la voix de Blaine devint légèrement plus grave. Les yeux de Kurt vacillèrent quand ses doigts se promenèrent sur sa manche, et il regarda ces yeux à se damner. Le visage de Blaine se rapprocha de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que ses yeux remplissent entièrement le champ de vision de Kurt. Il ne savait plus où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait. Il ne se rappelait plus de rien. Il n'était même pas sûr d'apprécier l'endroit où tout ça allait le mener. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que tout cela cesse. Il y avait à peine l'espace d'un murmure entre leurs lèvres lorsque Blaine s'arrêta. L'odeur de menthe poivrée et de cigarette se mêlèrent quand Kurt prit une grande inspiration, l'attente inondant ses veines. De longs cils noirs se fermèrent pendant un instant et Kurt frissonna à nouveau.

"Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir allumer les gens."

Les mots étaient murmurés contre ses lèvres qu'un souffle chaud caressait, et lui ils lui firent ravaler un glapissement. Et puis, la chaleur qui avait envahie son corps entier était partie. La main de Blaine était toujours posée contre le casier à côté de sa tête, mais la sensation de proximité avait disparue. Il se sentait engourdi lorsque Blaine lui murmura :

"On se voit en cours, bébé." Puis il tourna les talons.

_"__Merde_, mon gars. Juste _merde_."

Mercedes et Tina avaient finalement remarqué sa présence dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers lui. Kurt était toujours incapable de former une pensée complète dans son esprit. Ses yeux vitreux fixaient l'endroit où Blaine s'était tenu quelques instants auparavant.

"Tu as sérieusement intérêt à profiter de tout ça !"

Santana était apparue elle-aussi. Kurt gémit. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, là maintenant, c'était un sermon lui expliquant pourquoi Blaine devrait la désirer elle et pas lui.

"Je parie qu'il adorerait t'entendre faire ce bruit à nouveau, persifla Santana."

Elle sembla pensive un moment, puis ajouta d'un ton sournois et complice :

"En fait, je parie qu'il adorerait te faire crier. Tu as 'je suis passif et je jouis fort' tatoué sur le front."

Il choisit de l'ignorer pour le bien de sa propre santé mentale.

"Allons en cours.

- Bouge-toi, Hummel, lança la voix de Santana derrière lui. Avant que je m'occupe de ce beau petit cul moi-même !"

Il rougit furieusement et courut à moitié vers la salle de classe de Mr Robertson. Mercedes et Tina arrivèrent peu de temps après. Blaine était déjà affalé sur son bureau au fond, souriant d'un air narquois, largement satisfait, alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Dieu, qu'il détestait ce garçon. Même s'il aimait la façon dont il se sentait quand il était là...


	4. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

Une fois de plus, la journée de Kurt ne se passa pas comme prévue. Il n'y avait eu aucun séjour impromptu dans le bureau du Proviseur – du moins, pas pour l'instant, mais il y avait eu un certain nombre de moments où il aurait volontiers giflé Blaine. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas réellement le faire. Mr Robertson lui avait donné son emploi du temps de retenue, qui impliquait non seulement de manquer le Glee Club mais aussi d'avoir à expliquer à son père pourquoi il serait en retard au Dîner du Vendredi Soir, Blaine avait été _partout_.

Tout d'abord, il avait soufflé dans le cou de Kurt pendant tout le cours d'anglais. Ça l'avait tellement distrait qu'il ne se souvenait de rien de cette heure-là, sauf d'être arrivé et de s'être assis. Un rapide détour par les toilettes entre les cours avait été l'occasion d'un nouveau face à face avec Blaine, qui lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin d'un coup de main. Le garçon se trouvait à côté de son casier à chaque changement de cours – son casier _déjà_ _ouvert_. Mr. Ferguson, le vieux professeur grincheux d'histoire avait insisté pour qu'ils soient assis par ordre alphabétique ce qui les avait amenés à se retrouver l'un à côté de l'autre au premier rang, sur deux colonnes différentes. Un pied chaussé saisit à plusieurs reprises la moindre occasion de s'emmêler autour de la cheville de Kurt. Lorsque la cloche avait sonné pour annoncer la cinquième heure de cours, Kurt avait espéré se débarrasser enfin de lui. Pas de chance. Blaine s'était débrouillé pour que leurs hanches se touchent tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction du cours d'approfondissement de sciences environnementales, et ses mains baladeuses avaient fait tout leur possible pour se glisser dans la poche arrière du jean de Kurt.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Kurt était partagé de la manière la plus ridicule qui soit entre l'ennui, la faim et l'excitation. Il avait passé la majeure partie des sciences environnementales à moitié durci, parce que Blaine avait sucé son stylo d'une manière assez suggestive à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dès que la cloche sonna il décolla, s'élançant loin de Blaine dans la foule du couloir, et saisit rapidement son déjeuner - une petite salade - avant de prendre une table dans le coin, là où il espérait passer inaperçu. La seule personne qu'il reconnut, une fois de plus, était _Blaine_. Et il n'avait _pas envie _de se retrouver coincé avec cet arrogant, obscène et sexy trou-du-cul pendant une demi-heure entière.

"Tu essayes de compliquer la chasse, bébé ?"

Sa fourchette pleine de verdure fit une pause sur le chemin de sa bouche, et il se pinça les lèvres d'agacement. Un plateau en plastique se posa avec fracas juste à côté du sien, et un corps chaud se pressa contre lui sur le banc.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blaine ? demanda-t-il en écrasant le bras musclé qui essayait de s'enrouler autour de sa taille."

Blaine émit un petit rire en guise de réponse et lança son sac déchiré sur la table, puis prit un bout de pizza grasse. Le sac à dos de Blaine semblait avoir été passé au broyeur. Il était rapiécé, effiloché et tenu avec ce qui semblait être plusieurs kilos de ruban adhésif rose. Kurt ne comprenait pas comment il évitait de se désintégrer au moindre contact, ou pourquoi Blaine gardait cette chose miteuse. Dégouté, Kurt plissa le nez et glissa le long du banc vers le mur.

Il émit un bruit d'irritation lorsque Blaine le suivit, glissant sur le banc de manière à ce qu'il soit pris au piège entre le mur et son corps. Kurt le regarda fixement puis tressaillit lorsque la main de Blaine serra sa cuisse. Il sauta hors de son siège, et Blaine gloussa de nouveau en posant sur lui des yeux plein de curiosité :

"Tu n'aimes vraiment pas qu'on te touche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'as aucune notion d'espace personnel, répliqua Kurt." Il tenta d'attraper son sac en donnant presque un coup de tête à Blaine, mais le garçon le saisit avant lui et le plaça entre ses pieds.

Kurt faillit frapper du pied en signe de frustration. Ses mains se refermèrent en poings et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas gifler Blaine à nouveau.

"Donne-moi mon sac, Anderson, s'exclama-t-il, d'un ton exigeant.

- Assieds-toi donc et mange, bébé."

Son ton était doux, le ton le plus doux qu'il ait entendu de la part de Blaine. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il en resta bouche bée, face à l'autre garçon. Il s'attendait à ce que les yeux vert-noisette le regardent d'un air ennuyé, les pupilles dilatées par la convoitise, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils étaient rétrécis et se concentraient sur une table non loin de la leur. Kurt suivit son regard. Plusieurs joueurs de l'équipe de football les regardaient avec insistance, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il fasse une sortie spectaculaire. Parmi eux, il vit Azimio et Karofsky, dont le visage était couvert de plusieurs bleus sombres, preuves de son altercation avec Blaine la veille. Leurs regards furieux étaient braqués sur lui, ou peut-être sur Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr, mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Lentement, il se laissa tomber sur le banc en face de Blaine qui se remit à manger sa pizza en silence. Il sentit quelque chose frotter contre sa jambe et baissa les yeux en s'attendant à voir le même pied familier. Il fut à nouveau étonné – c'était son sac. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les sportifs et remarqua qu'ils s'étaient également reconcentrés sur leurs propres repas, déçus. Que se passait-il ? se demanda Kurt avec stupéfaction en tirant son plateau vers sa nouvelle place.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, si c'est ce que tu penses, dit-il froidement en se penchant en avant et en regardant à nouveau Blaine fixement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je penserais une chose pareille, bébé ? rétorqua Blaine, sans lever les yeux de son assiette. L'érection que tu as eu toute la matinée est plus qu'une preuve pour moi que tu es un grand garçon. Tu peux très bien gérer ça tout seul, j'en suis sûr."

Le ton suggestif était de retour, et avec lui l'irritation de Kurt. Tout ça commençait sérieusement à le gaver, même si ça le faisait toujours rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

"Par-pitié... juste... ferme-la, balbutia Kurt avec colère." Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son dernier exemplaire de Vogue. Il retourna à la page qu'il avait écornée et ignora rapidement la présence de Blaine, en faveur d'un article sur le livre à paraître de Patti LuPone.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il était bien."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête.

"Oh s'il te plait. Comme si tu savais qui est Patti LuPone."

- Bien sûr que je sais. De la même manière que je sais que cet ensemble est un Alexander McQueen."

La tête de Kurt se redressa vivement contre son propre gré. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce fut au tour de Blaine de lever les yeux au ciel et de le dévisager, agacé.

"Eh bien, je suis _gay_, Hummel. Tu t'attendais à ce que je ne remplisse aucun critère du stéréotype ?"

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de leur pause déjeuner retentit dans la pièce. Blaine se leva rapidement, mit sa pomme dans la poche de sa veste et jeta sur son épaule les restes de ce qui avait été autrefois un sac à dos décent.

"Je te verrai en retenue, bébé."

Blaine lui adressa un clin d'œil charmeur et un demi-sourire arrogant, avant de se lancer dans la foule d'étudiants qui bondait le couloir. Il laissa derrière lui un Kurt plus curieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

* * *

Même s'il avait été la plus courte partie de sa journée, son déjeuner imprévu avec Blaine lui avait donné beaucoup à penser pendant sa dernière heure de cours, algèbre. Mrs. Krauss, qu'il avait déjà eue l'an passé, était une belle femme d'âge moyen qui l'adorait. Il put ressasser tranquillement mille fois la scène dans son esprit, parce qu'elle savait qu'il était sage et qu'elle avait à faire ailleurs avec les éléments perturbateurs.

_Blaine avait-il essayé de le protéger ?_

_Ou bien utilisait-il Kurt comme bouclier ?_

Aucune de ces options n'avait de sens pour Kurt. Il était rare que ses amis le défendent ou tentent d'arrêter Azimio et Karofsky. En fait, la seule fois où ils lui étaient réellement venus en aide, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient eu cette leçon de _théâtralité_ au Glee Club à la fin de l'année dernière. Blaine n'avait aucune raison de faire ce que ses propres amis ne faisaient pas. Et l'idée d'être un bouclier pour Blaine était ridicule. Les bleus sur le visage de Karofsky en étaient bien plus qu'une évidence.

Mais ce qui le déroutait vraiment, c'était le commentaire sur Alexander McQueen. Le fait que Blaine puisse reconnaitre le créateur de sa tenue et pourrait même connaitre Patti LuPone soulevait plus de questions que le problème des joueurs de foot. Il savait que ça devrait être l'inverse, mais Blaine n'avait jusqu'à présent montré aucune indication sur le fait de partager un quelconque intérêt avec lui. Les seuls intérêts que lui connaissait Kurt étaient la cigarette, les problèmes et lui-même. Il n'aimait pas non plus ces options.

Il sursauta sur sa chaise quand les annonces de l'après-midi interrompirent ses pensées. La cloche de fin de journée suivit et il sortit avec le reste de sa classe, s'arrêtant à son casier pour récupérer les livres dont il avait besoin pour ses devoirs. Puis il marcha jusqu'à la classe de Mr. Robertson pour sa retenue. Il la redoutait toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il pourrait obtenir des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Quand il frappa, Mr. Robertson était assis derrière son bureau, penché sur des copies.

"Ah, Mr. Hummel. Prenez place à l'avant."

Mr. Robertson posa son stylo et ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il en sortit un livre de poche usé et le tendit à Kurt.

"Vous avez raté la distribution, hier."

Kurt jeta un œil sur la couverture. _Le comte de Monte Cristo_. Ce devait être le premier roman du semestre. Il fut déçu, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait déjà lu. Il laissa tomber son sac sur le siège à côté du mur et jeta un coup d'œil à la liste de vocabulaire écrite sur le tableau à côté de lui.

"Je vous suggère de passer les prochaines heures à lire ce qui a été demandé pour demain."

Mr. Robertson retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau. Il jeta un regard à sa montre et ajouta, soit pour Kurt soit à voix haute pour lui-même :

"Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que Mr. Anderson ne se joindra pas à nous ?"

Kurt regarda l'horloge sur le mur éloigné. Leur retenue était censée commencer à 14h30. Il était 14h45. Il détestait ne pas être soulagé par le fait que Blaine sèche la retenue. Il voulait des réponses. Et quand Kurt Hummel voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'obtenir. Après cinq autres minutes à regarder l'horloge et la porte, il décida de suivre le conseil de Mr. Robertson et s'installa pour lire jusqu'à 17h.

Des pas rendus bruyants par de lourdes bottes qui avaient passé plus de temps à se frotter contre ses mollets qu'à marcher résonnèrent dans le couloir. Blaine apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, la veste sur l'épaule et quelques livres dans les bras. Quelque part dans la région de sa gorge, le cœur de Kurt vibra comme un élastique. Les boucles sombres de Blaine étaient trempées par ce qui ne pouvait être que de l'eau. Les gouttes dégoulinaient lentement sur sa chemise et laissaient des taches sombres sur le tissu vert. Il avança jusqu'au bureau à côté de Kurt avec un sourire en coin et Kurt en eut soudain plein la vue, face aux muscles toniques du bras gauche de Blaine. Il prit une profonde inspiration et retourna à son livre.

"Quelle gentillesse de votre part de vous joindre à nous, Mr. Anderson."

Mr. Robertson se dirigea vers eux, soudain nettement moins gentil qu'il ne l'avait été avec Kurt. Il donna une copie du livre à Blaine et annonça d'un ton sec :

"Vous resterez une demi-heure supplémentaire pour compenser votre retard."

Blaine lui lança juste un sourire moqueur et lui adressa un petit salut effronté. L'heure suivante se déroula dans le silence. Même si Kurt avait le visage enfoui dans son livre, ses yeux restaient dirigés vers Blaine. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu aujourd'hui, il s'était posé de nouvelles questions. Blaine, de l'autre côté, ne semblait pas remarquer son inattention. A la grande surprise de Kurt, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le livre posé sur sa table et son crayon tapotait légèrement contre les pages tandis que son piercing claquait en rythme contre ses dents. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit déjà déconcentré, car ce rythme aurait rendu la concentration impossible.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il cesse de le regarder, et qu'il se mette à lire. Mais plus Kurt le regardait, plus il trouvait difficile de s'en détourner. Des fantasmes se poursuivaient dans son esprit, à chaque fois plus provocants et osés. _Des lèvres douces et roses tracèrent un chemin humide jusqu'à la colonne de son cou. Des mains brutes et calleuses serraient fermement ses hanches à lui en laisser des bleus, pendant que leurs corps se déjetaient l'un contre l'autre. Les dents le mordillaient et le pinçaient, s'approchant de plus en plus de son lobe d'oreille. Une langue chaude sortit pour adoucir la peau mordillée..._ Ses propres dents percèrent sa lèvre et il se démena pour retenir un gémissement brisé. Il remua sur sa chaise pour essayer de remanier discrètement les plis de son pantalon.

Le mouvement attira l'attention de Blaine. Brusquement ramené à la réalité, Kurt se redressa d'un coup et essaya d'avoir l'air aussi digne que possible tandis que son sexe battait douloureusement dans son jean serré. Dieu merci, il portait un pull à longueur du genou aujourd'hui - au moins il couvrait la bosse tendue.

Il risqua un coup d'œil à Blaine et sentit son souffle se saccader dans sa poitrine. Il avait beau être inexpérimenté en matière de sexe, il n'était pas complètement stupide. Ces _maudits_ yeux vert-noisette étaient plus foncés qu'il ne les avait jamais vus. Sa peau le piquait comme si elle était en train de former des cloques sous le regard chaud de Blaine, et une autre vague d'excitation s'enroula autour de son estomac.

Blaine lui lançait un regard plus que suggestif.

_Putain._

Il suça sa lèvre et regarda intensément son livre. Il aurait voulu qu'il le transporte dans l'intimité de sa chambre, là où il pourrait finir son fantasme sans public. Une autre palpitation douloureuse le fit remuer et le rendit encore plus mal-à-l'aise. Dieu qu'il _détestait_ ce garçon.

Son cerveau devenait tellement flou qu'il entendit à peine le raclement de la chaise du bureau quand Mr. Robertson se leva et s'étira. Une partie cohérente de son cerveau enregistra que son professeur venait de dire qu'il allait faire une pause rapide aux toilettes et qu'ils avaient tous les _deux_ intérêts à être à la même place lorsqu'il reviendrait.

De toute évidence, Blaine n'avait pas entendu la dernière partie. Dès qu'il fut hors de la pièce, il quitta son bureau, et _oh mon dieu_, il ne pouvait pas se méprendre sur le renflement qu'il avait à présent au niveau de ses yeux. Puis il fut arraché de sa chaise, des mains fortes s'agrippèrent à son pull et le collèrent contre le tableau noir. Il faillit gémir de protestation au sujet de ruiner son costume Alexander McQueen tout neuf, mais le corps puissant de Blaine se scella rapidement contre le sien et l'écrasa contre le tableau. Une bouche chaude et avide trouva la sienne, et cette fois il ne fit rien pour retenir le gémissement brisé qui jaillit hors de lui.

Blaine sauta sur l'occasion et força sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Kurt, tout en lui écartant les jambes avec son genou. La tête de Kurt tournait. Le plateau de craie s'enfonçait douloureusement dans ses fesses, mais _dieu_, il n'en avait rien à faire. Tout n'était plus que dents, langues et souffles chauds – rien à voir avec la douce innocence qu'il avait imaginée pour son premier vrai baiser. Des mains puissantes se baladèrent le long de ses flancs avant de s'installer sur ses fesses, tandis que leurs langues s'affrontaient pour prendre le dessus. Ses hanches se déjetèrent de manière impulsive quand Blaine tira sa lèvre du bas entre ses dents, le mordant probablement plus qu'il était nécessaire. Blaine émit un gémissement rauque en guise de réponse et suça assidument sa lèvre. Les vibrations envoyèrent des ondes de chaleur tout droit vers son entre-jambes et ses hanches se déjetèrent sauvagement en avant. Mais cette fois celles de Blaine se lancèrent en avant et se collèrent brutalement contre les siennes.

Il eut l'impression de se briser en mille morceaux. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il se passait. Il détacha ses lèvres de Blaine et avala une bouffé d'air. Mais Blaine ne s'arrêta pas là. Sa bouche affamée s'attacha à la mâchoire et au cou de Kurt, ses dents raclèrent la peau d'albâtre. Blaine le hissa facilement et le pressa fermement contre le tableau noir. Kurt enroula étroitement ses jambes autour de sa taille et prit ça pour une délivrance. La douleur du bac de craie qui s'enfonçait dans ses fesses s'atténua, et ses jambes ne risquaient plus de s'écrouler sous lui.

La bouche de Blaine chercha de nouveau la sienne, ses hanches roulèrent doucement contre celles de Kurt tandis qu'il le maintenait contre le mur. Le fait qu'il soit assez fort pour soutenir tout son poids l'excita encore plus. De rapides respirations haletantes soufflaient contre ses lèvres, et Blaine s'éloigna assez pour murmurer contre sa bouche.

"_Putain_, j'ai tellement envie de toi."

Kurt gémit et fit la seule chose qui avait du sens dans son cerveau hormono-embrouillé. Sa main s'emmêla dans les boucles sombres à la base du cou de Blaine et attira sa bouche pour l'écraser contre la sienne. Blaine ronronna contre ses lèvres, accéléra le rythme de ses hanches et enfonça ses doigts dans la peau tendue sur les hanches de Kurt.

S'ils restaient là, il savait qu'il allait avoir des contusions le lendemain matin, et son jean préféré serait complètement ruiné. Mais il ne trouvait toujours pas la volonté de s'en inquiéter. Sa main dessina les muscles bien dessinés du dos de Blaine, dans le creux de ses reins, et ses doigts se pressèrent contre sa peau brûlante et légèrement humide. Un profond gémissement vibra contre ses lèvres quand ses doigts plongèrent sous la ceinture du jean de Blaine –

Quelque chose se brisa dans le couloir. Dans un halètement, Kurt éloigna ses lèvres de Blaine et ses pieds retombèrent au sol quand il éloigna l'autre garçon. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de d'actionner l'interrupteur dans sa mémoire. Blaine. Le garçon qui l'avait fait atterrir en retenue et était à la limite du harcèlement sexuel depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et lui, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, venait juste de passer la plus grande partie des quinze dernières minutes à presque coucher avec le même garçon contre un tableau noir. Non. Juste, _non_. Comment pouvait-il laisser ça se produire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça était aussi agréable, merde ?

Mr. Robertson apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains pleines de débris de ce qui avait été une tasse à café en céramique. Sa chemise et sa cravate étaient tâchées d'un brun foncé et il jurait dans sa barbe. Kurt retourna à sa place sans une remarque, ignorant Blaine qui se tenait toujours au même endroit, la respiration saccadée.

"Ah, Mr. Hummel, Vous êtes..." M. Robertson fouilla dans son bureau à la recherche d'une petite pile de serviettes et commença à nettoyer les tâches de café "...libre de partir. Mr. Anderson, retournez à votre place. Tout de suite."

Kurt fourra sans ménagement le livre de poche - sur lequel il n'avait vraiment pas avancé - dans son sac et s'élança hors de la salle. Une fois dans le couloir vide, il se mit à courir, ou du moins il essaya de faire ce qu'il pouvait avec cette demi-érection.

Il était hors de question,_ absolument_ hors de question, que ce qu'il venait juste de se passer avec Blaine Anderson ne se reproduise un jour.


	5. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

Le lendemain matin, Kurt ne pouvait plus regarder un seul tableau noir sans rougir.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à essayer de suivre un cours d'anglais. Tout simplement parce que le tableau où _ça_ s'était passé était juste là, en train de le juger pour tous les péchés qu'il avait commis contre lui la veille. Toute la pièce lui rappelait à quel point il avait été stupide. Mercedes et Tina continuaient de lui donner des coups de coude et de lui passer des mots pour lui demander s'il allait bien, mais il se contentait de hausser les épaules. Hors de question qu'il leur parle de _ça_. Elles ne feraient que l'encourager à recommencer. Ou pire, elles demanderaient à ce qu'il repousse les limites, déjà brisées, encore plus loin.

Derrière lui, Blaine était inhabituellement calme et discret. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul geste, ne l'avait pas cherché avant le cours. Et cela était encore plus agaçant pour Kurt que quand il le harcelait.

Tandis que Mr. Robertson marmonnait au sujet de ce qu'ils étaient censés avoir lu pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, les yeux de Kurt dérivèrent à nouveau vers le tableau. La chaleur éclata dans son cou et coula sur ses joues comme la lave chaude. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'il s'était passé. Son premier baiser. Son premier vrai baiser. Et il l'avait donné à un véritable porc, qui avait seulement deux talents : un don pour les problèmes et une langue incroyable. Il ne pouvait pas croire que chaque détail de tout ça s'était réellement passé. S'il passait le reste de sa vie à se donner lui-même des coups de pieds dans les couilles pour ça, il ne serait pas surpris. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il cèderait à Blaine Anderson si facilement. Ou alors pas de cette manière.

Même si les lèvres de Blaine étaient la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il ait jamais goûtée. Et la perle de métal de sa langue avait été incroyable, glissant contre la sienne…

Il gifla sa main posée sur le bureau pour arrêter ses pensées de l'emporter. C'était exactement ce genre de pensées qui l'avait mis dans ce pétrin.

Les gens autour de lui le regardèrent fixement. Oups.

Dieu, il perdait la tête.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il ramassa ses affaires et quitta la salle avant que Tina ou Mercedes ne puisse commencer à le questionner au sujet de la façon bizarre dont il venait d'agir. Ils les connaissaient assez bien pour savoir qu'elles essaieraient de le suivre. Il décida donc d'aller dans le seul endroit où elles n'oseraient pas le suivre – les toilettes des hommes.

C'était vraiment un dernier recours pour lui. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans des toilettes pour hommes, à part celles des vestiaires, c'était au début de l'année précédente lorsque Puck avait essayé de lui lancer un slushie. Inutile de préciser qu'il ne s'y était pas précipité de nouveau. Il se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur en gardant les yeux baissés et pria pour être seul. Un rapide coup d'œil sous les portes des cabines et vers les urinoirs lui permit de respirer un peu plus facilement. Il était seul. Pour l'instant du moins.

Kurt laissa tomber son sac sous le lavabo le plus proche et tourna le robinet au maximum. Il eut un petit aperçu de lui-même dans le miroir et grimaça. Même avec les vingt minutes supplémentaires de soin pour la peau ce matin, la coupure sur sa joue était impossible à rater sur sa peau pâle. Grommelant dans sa barbe, il tira une petite bouteille de crème pour le visage de sa poche arrière, la posa sur le bord du lavabo et se pencha pour éclabousser son visage-

Il haleta bruyamment et faillit s'étouffer avec une gorgée d'eau.

Rapide comme l'éclair, une paire de mains avait attrapé ses hanches et des doigts appuyèrent étroitement – possessivement – dans sa chair. Un corps chaud et dur le pressa contre le lavabo. Il s'agrippa au rebord de l'évier et se redressa, clignant des yeux pour y chasser l'eau et tenter de voir qui avait osé le coincer.

Mais en réalité, il connaissait déjà la réponse. _Blaine_. Ça le ravissait et le terrifiait au plus haut point. Chaque centimètre de lui frémissait déjà d'envie. Puis il se rappela la promesse qu'il s'était faite – il ne laisserait pas cela se produire à nouveau. Il fit un geste pour s'éloigner de Blaine mais un bras puissant s'enroula autour de sa taille et le retint. L'autre main resta sur sa hanche et dessina des cercles lents sur le tissu de son jean.

"Détends-toi, bébé."

Les lèvres de Blaine survolèrent légèrement la courbe du creux de son cou. Le souffle de Kurt resta coincé dans sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir la barbe de plusieurs jours sur le menton de Blaine pendant que ses lèvres glissaient sur son cou.

"Personne ne va nous déranger. J'ai verrouillé la porte."

_Oh Jésus, merde._

Le bras autour de sa taille se resserra de manière possessive et les lèvres de Blaine s'attachèrent fermement à son cou pour mordiller et suçoter sa peau. Un souffle frémissant s'échappa des lèvres de Kurt et sa tête tomba en arrière sur l'épaule de Blaine avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Mon dieu, les sensations que lui donnait ce garçon.

Il gémit doucement quand Blaine se déplaça derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre et que son entre-jambes déjà dure se presse fermement contre ses fesses. Le contact le fit gémir, de désir ou d'incrédulité, il ne savait pas. Blaine était déjà dur. Excité pour _lui_. Cette pensée n'était toujours pas complètement enregistrée dans sa tête. Et dieu, si ça ce n'était pas imposant, se dit-il quand Blaine se pressa contre lui. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Blaine gémir quand il recula en arrière contre son érection, et le grondement profond dans la poitrine du garçon vibra contre son dos.

Les lèvres douces et légèrement entrouvertes étaient encore fermement collées à son cou, et la langue se baladait en douceur contre sa peau enflée. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elles laisseraient une marque de leur passage. Des doigts agiles tirèrent le bas de sa chemise, comme s'ils essayaient désespérément de la libérer de la ceinture de son pantalon. Il se retint au lavabo pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le sol. Dès que sa chemise fut ouverte, les mains calleuses de Blaine se mirent à caresser chaque partie de son corps qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Kurt haleta puissamment à ce contact soudain et nouveau. Sa main droite remonta et s'agrippa fermement aux boucles à l'arrière de la tête de Blaine.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il laissait ses doigts s'emmêler dans les boucles soyeuses. Les mains rugueuses de Blaine parcoururent les muscles tendus de son estomac et le haut de son torse tout en le broyant contre lui. Il n'avait jamais été touché de cette manière. Personne ne lui avait fait ressentir une chose pareille auparavant. Comment avait-il survécu sans connaître ça ? Comment était-il supposé se défendre contre quelque chose qu'il désirait si désespérément ?

Le plus simple serait de se laisser aller, de perdre la raison en s'abandonnant à Blaine. Les hanches de Blaine se déjetèrent à nouveau contre lui et écrasèrent sa propre érection contre le lavabo en faïence.

"Arrête."

Il entendit sa propre voix tremblante résonner au loin, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être respecté. Soudain, les doigts qui s'étaient emmêlés dans les cheveux de Blaine se refermèrent dans le vide. De l'air froid effleura sa peau à l'arrière de sa nuque. L'eau du robinet était toujours en train de couler à plein régime, et quelques gouttes rebondirent contre son nombril exposé.

Il soupira et s'observa dans le miroir. Son visage avait pris une teinte rosée, ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés. La peau là où la bouche de Blaine s'était attachée commençait à changer de couleur et virait au rouge terne. Derrière son propre reflet se tenait Blaine, toujours extrêmement proche de lui, mais sans le toucher. Kurt coupa l'eau, et s'écarta de lui en prenant soin de laisser plusieurs pas de distance.

"Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Ça s'arrête maintenant."

Kurt avait dit cela avec son ton le plus autoritaire. Il était encore surpris que Blaine se soit arrêté dès qu'il lui avait demandé – Il s'était à moitié attendu à devoir se battre avec lui.

L'expression de Blaine était insondable. Il cligna lentement des yeux et une ombre passa dans son regard. Kurt frissonna. Il avait pris la bonne décision, se dit-il en attrapant son sac et en quittant la pièce. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne savait pas à propos de Blaine, et il avait un nombre incalculable de bonnes raisons de ne rien faire avec lui.

Alors, pourquoi est-ce que penser ça lui faisait tellement mal ?

* * *

Ses amies étaient encore en train de parler de son cas au moment où il entra dans la classe de Mrs. Olsen pour le quatrième cours. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, Brittany n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec le foulard qu'il avait saisi dans son casier pour cacher son suçon. Le ton sec qu'il utilisa pour lui demander de cesser avait peut-être échappé à Mercedes et Tina, mais Santana se joignit à eux une fois qu'ils furent installés ensemble pour déjeuner. Inutile de le dire, elle comprit rapidement son stratagème.

"Je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil, Hummel."

Kurt s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de poulet.

"Qu-Quoi ? haleta-t-il, en essayant de prendre un air innocent."

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas duper, c'était Santana.

"Ne fais pas l'imbécile, dit Santana. Tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec ce délinquant sexy." Elle prit un air pensif, tandis que Mercedes et Tina semblaient complètement déconcertées. "Quel dommage, j'en voulais vraiment un morceau…

- Sérieusement ? déclara Mercedes dans l'incrédulité. Tu es sûre qu'ils n'ont pas utilisé un bout de ton cerveau pour te remplir les seins ? Kurt ne laisserait pas ce gars l'approcher, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kurt dévisagea son plateau, le visage brûlant. Mercedes le regardait, dans l'expectative.

"Kurt ?"

Santana se pencha au-dessus de la table et lui arracha son foulard. Il plongea pour tenter de l'en empêcher, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Son suçon se retrouva bien en vue. Il entendit Tina glapir de stupéfaction, de l'autre côté de Mercedes.

"Oh mon dieu, Kurt ! Raconte-nous ! Dis-nous tout !"

Les filles, en dehors de Santana, piaillaient dans la joie. Mercedes avait même saisi son bras et le faisait rebondir de haut en bas dans son excitation.

Kurt enfouit son visage dans ses mains, alors qu'elles continuaient de le harceler. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Il fallait qu'il leur dise quelque chose.

"Mec, donne-nous tous les détails, fit Mercedes avec un énorme sourire. Tous les détails _cochons_."

Kurt secoua juste la tête en signe d'incrédulité et dit d'un ton neutre :

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire."

Quel menteur, se gronda-t-il. Il y avait bien plus à dire qu'il ne pourrait le faire avec des mots.

"Allez, Kurt. Ou alors il faut qu'on demande directement à ce suçon ?

- _D'accord_."

Il réfléchit un instant pour trouver la meilleure manière de ne pas tout leur révéler, mais en leur en disant suffisamment pour qu'elles le lâchent.

"Mr. Robertson nous a laissés seuls dix minutes pendant notre retenue et... vous savez comment il est."

Les filles semblaient toujours attendre, et il poussa un profond soupir avant d'ajouter :

"Et il m'a embrassé, d'accord ?"

C'était ce qu'elles attendaient. Les gens assis autour d'eux se retournèrent, alertés, tandis que les filles exposaient en rires et en cris.

"Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! s'écria Tina, en se levant et en l'enlaçant étroitement. Alors, vous deux, êtes-vous "quelque chose" maintenant ?

- Non. Absolument pas, répondit vivement Kurt. Il m'a obligé à l'embrasser. Et il a ruiné mon pull.

- Il a ruiné ton- _quoi_ ?" Santana le regarda, intriguée.

Oh _merde_. Pourquoi avait-il laissé échapper ça?

"Je... Il..."

Il commençait à perdre ses moyens, et elles en étaient ravies. Elles continuèrent à le regarder d'une manière entendue pendant qu'il s'embrasait sous leurs regards.

"_Il m'a plaqué contre le tableau, d'accord _? siffla-t-il à travers leur table."

Leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent et elles échangèrent un autre regard excité. Avant qu'elles n'aient pu le questionner d'avantage, la cloche qui annonçait la fin du déjeuner sonna. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne laisserait échapper les détails de leur conversation devant Finn. Parce que si Finn le découvrait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que son père le découvre également.

Puis il se souvint qu'il ne serait pas là lors de la répétition du Glee Club cet après-midi pour limiter les dégâts. Il gémit en reprenant son siège dans la salle de Mrs Olsen. Il était foutu.


	6. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6

Quand Kurt revit finalement Blaine en chimie, il fut surpris. Le garçon ne lui adressa ni de remarque ni de regard dévastateur, il n'eut même pas droit à un bref coup d'œil. S'il avait su qu'il serait si facile d'arrêter Blaine, il l'aurait fait au moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Pourtant, il ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment pourquoi il _s'était _arrêté.

Depuis quand Blaine respectait-il une quelconque demande de sa part ?

Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se sortir de l'esprit le regard qui était passé dans les yeux de Blaine. Il avait d'abord pensé que son rejet avait blessé Blaine, mais ils jouaient au chat et à la souris depuis mardi. Comme si, plus Kurt rendait les choses difficiles, plus Blaine le poursuivait d'une manière obsessionnelle. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce regard, mais il était certain qu'il lui avait donné un premier aperçu minuscule de l'énigme qu'était Blaine Anderson.

Une fois de plus, Blaine termina son TP bien avant le reste de la classe. Sans un mot, il laissa tomber son compte-rendu sur les genoux de Mrs Mentore, ignora ses remarques lui demandant de retourner s'asseoir, et sortit.

Cet après-midi de retenue se déroula de façon similaire. Blaine était à l'heure, mais incroyablement belliqueux. Il tapait son crayon sur la table, faisait claquer son piercing de langue et cognait son bracelet électronique contre le pied de son bureau jusqu'à ce que Mr Robertson le menace de le garder jusqu'à ce que les concierges les mettent à la porte. Après cela, il s'affala, laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau derrière lui, et s'endormit jusqu'à 17h.

Kurt ne comprenait pas ce manque d'intérêt soudain. Et plus important encore, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait que Blaine ne lui prête _aucune_ attention était si contrariant. Il détestait Blaine, et tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas plus qu'heureux de voir qu'il avait finalement décidé de le laisser tranquille ?

Pourquoi voir Blaine regarder un autre gars – un gars incroyablement _quelconque_ – en anglais le lendemain matin le fit détester le garçon encore plus, mais en même temps, lui donna envie de le plaquer contre le tableau noir ? La même chose se produisit en cours d'histoire. Bien qu'ils soient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux de Blaine étaient plutôt rivés sur la cheerleader assise de l'autre côté, et il ignorait l'existence de Kurt.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il se laissa tomber à sa table habituelle pour le déjeuner, tout en regardant Blaine pratiquement baiser du regard la même cheerleader depuis l'autre bout de la salle, qu'il réalisa ce qu'était la sensation chaude qui avait bouillonnée dans sa poitrine toute la matinée.

Il était jaloux. Mon dieu, il était _jaloux_ parce qu'il n'avait désormais plus l'exclusivité de l'intérêt de Blaine – ou bien ça y ressemblait fort.

La cheerleader était pratiquement sur les genoux de Blaine à présent et tirait joyeusement sur une boucle rebelle de son front. Kurt lança des regards noirs à son assiette et poignarda sa laitue d'un air maussade. Maintenant, il n'avait plus du tout faim.

Impossible qu'il soit jaloux. La jalousie était seulement possible s'il appréciait Blaine, et il n'y était hors de question qu'il puisse éventuellement avoir des sentiments pour lui. Le garçon l'avait rendu complètement fou pendant presque quatre jours. Il n'y avait rien du tout qu'il appréciait chez lui.

Ok, ils avaient fait ce truc contre le tableau noir, et alors ? Ou cet autre truc qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer, dans les toilettes. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il l'_appréciait_. Ils étaient des adolescents débordants d'hormones et Blaine était le premier mec attirant à avoir jamais montré un quelconque intérêt pour lui. Il avait juste saisi l'occasion d'acquérir un peu d'expérience. Oui, c'était clair, c'était ça. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse développer quoique ce soit, excepté du dégoût, pour Blaine Anderson.

Quand il arriva en retenue cet après-midi là, il était complètement d'accord avec lui-même pour dire que sa jalousie n'était pas réellement de la jalousie. C'était simplement… il ne savait pas comment appeler ça. Mais ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Ça _n'en était pas_.

Mr. Robertson était assis derrière son bureau et corrigeait les rédactions qu'ils avaient faites en cours la veille, et il se contenta d'agiter la main vers la première rangée de bureaux. Le geste était plutôt inutile. Kurt connaissait la chanson à présent. Il se laissa tomber derrière sa table et sortit ses devoirs d'histoire. Encore deux heures et demi et il serait libéré des retenues et de Blaine pour un weekend entier. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa première semaine se soit déroulée si lentement. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas annonciateur du reste de l'année.

Au moins, il avait le diner du vendredi soir auquel s'accrocher. Après avoir expliqué à son père qu'il rentrerait plus tard à cause d'une "réunion du club français", ils avaient convenu de sortir avec les Hudson dans un tout nouveau restaurant italien en ville. Ils viendraient même les chercher, lui et Finn, à l'école. Finn restait plus tard pour son entrainement de football.

Comme le mercredi, Blaine arriva avec une bonne vingtaine de minutes de retard, les cheveux mouillés, des gouttes d'eau coulant sur ses joues et son cou. Kurt jeta un regard furieux à cette arrivée qui venait perturber sa concentration et essaya d'ignorer une goutte d'eau en particulier, celle qui glissait le long de la ligne de la mâchoire de Blaine. Il n'avait qu'une envie, attraper la goutte avec sa langue et suçoter la trainée lisse sur le visage de Blaine. Il voulait sentir les petits poils piquants contre ses lèvres, et abandonner ses dents contre eux…

Il se tendit quand Blaine prit le siège à côté de lui, puis replongea son esprit dans son livre d'histoire pendant que Mr. Robertson annonçait à Blaine qu'il arrivait à nouveau en retard. L'odeur de menthe poivrée qui flottait depuis le bureau de Blaine le fit grincer des dents. Seulement deux heures supplémentaires et il serait libéré de lui pour deux jours entiers. Contrairement à la veille, Blaine resta silencieux. On pouvait seulement entendre le grattement de son crayon, et Kurt continua à lire. A 16h30, quelque chose commença à bourdonner sur le bureau de Mr. Robertson.

Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête pour le voir saisir le téléphone portable qui vibrait sur le bureau. Après un rapide coup d'œil vers l'écran, Mr Robertson se leva et dit :

"Désolé les garçons. Je dois prendre cet appel. Je serai dans le couloir."

Il quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui alors qu'il décrochait. Sa voix sourde disparut et Blaine se leva pour étirer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Kurt fixa ouvertement l'endroit où sa chemise s'élevait légèrement pour révéler une ligne de poils sombres et un ventre extrêmement bien dessiné. Ses muscles en forme de V descendaient plus bas, en dessous de sa ceinture.

Blaine suivit son regard et se contenta d'un sourire amusé, puis s'éloigna de lui pour se dégourdir les jambes tout autour de la salle.

Kurt détourna les yeux et le regretta aussitôt. Le tableau noir se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Au lieu de ça, il se racla la gorge pendant que Blaine arpentait la salle. Mais le silence était trop inconfortable pour lui. Il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre silence entre eux. Blaine était toujours en train de faire des bruits ridicules, ou bien ils se lançaient des pics ou ils… ils _gémissaient_…

Il avala sa salive, maudissant son cerveau de s'être autorisé à se souvenir de ces choses. Il était dégoûté de la facilité avec laquelle Blaine l'avait corrompu et transformé en une flaque visqueuse de frustration sexuelle. Oui, il le détestait _réellement_, et il ne l'appréciait pas. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Ses yeux se relevèrent doucement vers le corps de Blaine, enveloppé dans le même jean serré que la veille mais différent de celui de mardi et mercredi, et une chemise blanche près du corps. Son habituelle veste en cuir était absente, tout comme son piercing à l'arcade. Kurt ne savait pas comment il avait pu manquer ça auparavant, peut-être qu'il était trop occupé à mater le cul de Blaine...

Ressaisis-toi, Hummel, se gronda-t-il lui-même. La partie éveillée de son cerveau ajouta : _Mets le grappin sur ce beau cul._

Il lui fallut user de chaque once de sa volonté pour ne pas se taper la tête sur son bureau. Blaine était responsable de toutes ses pensées, toutes ses envies et de _toutes_ ses idées. Il ne supportait pas la façon dont ce garçon exerçait un certain contrôle sur lui, sans même essayer.

Quelques endroits de la chemise de Blaine étaient encore humides autour du col. Kurt observa ça pendant un moment et décida qu'il pouvait poser la question. Il voulait savoir et cela mettrait fin au silence tendu entre eux.

"Pourquoi tu es toujours trempé lorsque tu es en retard ?"

Blaine arrêta de marcher et s'appuya contre le tableau à côté du bureau de Kurt. Il dévisagea Kurt pendant un long moment et dut décider que la réponse n'avait pas de conséquence, car il déclara :

"J'ai un entrainement, donc je prends une douche après."

Kurt visualisa soudain Blaine, nu, debout sous un long jet d'eau chaude. Son torse entier se raidit quand cette image frappa son esprit, et il inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer et laisser les choses lui échapper une nouvelle fois.

Blaine se pencha en avant, les paumes à plat sur son bureau, le visage si près que son souffle vint chatouiller son oreille.

"Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque et faible. Tu as prévu de me surprendre, un de ces jours, bébé ?"

Il fallait que Kurt s'éloigne de lui. Il fallait qu'il mette une certaine distance entre eux. Il poussa Blaine et se mit à arpenter le même chemin que lui quelques instants auparavant. Il pivotait simplement pour faire demi-tour quand Blaine se trouva, de façon inattendue, juste en face de lui. Surpris, il fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva une nouvelle fois dos au tableau. L'excitation grandissait en lui tandis que Blaine s'approchait, les mains posées sur le rebord du tableau de chaque côté de ses hanches.

Les yeux vert noisette se bloquèrent sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Ils les regardaient comme si elles étaient une merveilleuse créature exotique qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrée auparavant. Mais qu'ils voulaient posséder immédiatement. Kurt remua inutilement les pieds et une nouvelle vague de désir embrasa ses nerfs. Dieu, non, il avait juré qu'il ne laisserait pas cela arriver à nouveau.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher, Anderson."

Sa voix lui parut essoufflée, même à ses propres oreilles. Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de dire quelque chose ? Maintenant, Blaine savait dans quel état il se trouvait déjà.

Un gloussement insupportablement sexy résonna dans ses oreilles et Blaine répondit malicieusement :

"Je ne te touche _pas_, Kurt."

Il s'arrêta et souffla son haleine chaude sur le visage de Kurt. Le parfum de menthe poivrée et de cigarette affaiblit encore les genoux de Kurt, alors qu'il continuait :

"Même si nous savons très bien tous les deux à quel point tu veux que je le fasse."

Alors, c'était tout, se dit Kurt. Blaine savait à quel point Kurt le trouvait irrésistible et il jouait avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Kurt faisait quoi que ce soit pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait en présence de Blaine. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était arrêté quand il le lui avait demandé. Il ne savait pas. Il était extrêmement difficile de réfléchir lorsque Blaine était si proche.

Peut-être que tout cela faisait partie d'un plan pour l'attirer, le leurrer pour ensuite l'achever en lui ôtant ce que Kurt voulait par dessus tout. Parce que _Dieu_, il voulait Blaine. Plus que de gagner les Régionales ou de vivre à New York ou de devenir la vedette d'une comédie musicale de Broadway. Il voulait que ses bras forts s'enroulent autour de lui, qu'ils s'embrassent farouchement, qu'ils se collent l'un contre l'autre pendant que sa conscience s'effondrerait complètement. Parce qu'il se sentait entier dans les bras de Blaine.

L'image de la cheerleader qui mêlait ses doigts aux cheveux de Blaine lui traversa l'esprit. Et puis il passa à l'action. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter, même si sur le moment c'était ce qu'il désirait plus que tout. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu de Blaine colla leurs lèvres ensemble dans un baiser passionné. Ses lèvres étaient déjà entrouvertes quand il s'agrippa aux épaules de Blaine, et sa langue exigeait son entrée dans la chaleur de la bouche de Blaine.

Il fut heureux de constater qu'il venait de prendre Blaine par surprise et que cette fois, c'était Blaine qui haletait contre ses lèvres. L'hésitation ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Blaine pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, laissa glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche et lui permit de s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Ils gémirent tous les deux, tâtonnèrent pour une emprise sur les hanches de l'autre et se jetèrent violemment contre le tableau noir. Kurt poussa contre le tableau sur lequel il était à nouveau collé et les obligea à tourner pour y écraser Blaine. Blaine gémit d'extase et laissa Kurt l'écraser contre lui. Un ronronnement de victoire gronda dans la gorge de Kurt quand il prit le pouvoir, mais cela ne dura pas.

Leurs deux langues forcèrent l'entrée de sa bouche, et celle de Blaine s'enfonça sensuellement contre la sienne. Le métal lisse de son piercing à la langue l'excita totalement. Kurt gronda de frustration lorsque Blaine le repoussa, tourna avec lui et qu'ils revinrent à leurs positions initiales.

"Dieu, que je te _déteste,_ gronda Kurt" Sa voix était plus rauque et plus profonde que jamais alors qu'ils se collaient l'un contre l'autre et que leurs langues se heurtaient.

"Qu'est-ce que...?"

Ils se séparèrent, haletants. La porte s'était ouverte sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Mr. Robertson se tenait face à eux, bouche bée, le visage rouge, complètement muet. Kurt s'éloigna immédiatement du tableau, et ses neurones s'activèrent rapidement pour tenter d'inventer une histoire qui pourrait l'empêcher d'obtenir une retenue supplémentaire. Mais Mr. Robertson était seulement en train de les dévisager, quelque part entre la surprise et le dégoût.

"Les garçons... J'ai... juste…"

Il bégayait, impuissant, plus embarrassé qu'eux.

"Par...tez... Tout de suite."

Ils n'eurent pas besoin qu'on leur dise une deuxième fois. Blaine récupéra son sac et sortit de la salle. Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de partir. Cinq minutes avant 17h. Il serait juste à l'heure pour retrouver son père et Carole sur le parking.

Blaine tourna dans le premier couloir et Kurt traça tout droit. A quoi pensait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait pris la peine de se dire que cela ne se reproduirait jamais ? Tout indiquait qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là, quelque soit son avis sur le sujet. Il sortit sous le soleil de septembre, et observa le parking à la recherche de la vieille Mustang de son père. Il la conduisait toujours lorsqu'il sortait avec Carole.

Il repéra Finn avant de voir la voiture rouge rubis. Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Blaine apparut derrière son épaule. Kurt l'ignora et entreprit de traverser le parking jusqu'à l'endroit où son père lui faisait signe. Quelque chose buta contre le trottoir derrière lui et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Blaine roulait à côté de lui sur ce qui ressemblait à un skateboard.

Eh bien, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Pour une raison quelconque, son esprit avait imaginé que le moyen de transport de Blaine était une grosse moto rugissante. Puis il repéra le bracelet électronique à sa cheville, pour lequel il n'avait toujours pas de réponse, et il émit une hypothèse. Il n'était probablement pas autorisé à avoir un véhicule ou un permis de conduire. Kurt ne savait pas grand chose sur les bracelets électroniques, sinon que Blaine était seulement autorisé à rester à une certaine distance de chez lui. Comme il allait au lycée, il vivait probablement dans le coin ou dans un rayon que quelques kilomètres.

La Mustang rouge s'était arrêtée juste en face d'eux, le toit décapotable était abaissé et ils le regardaient tous en souriant.

"Prêt à y aller, mon grand ? lui dit son père depuis le siège du conducteur."

La planche de Blaine grinça avant de s'arrêter à côté d'eux. Son sourire arrogant avait repris sa place sur son visage.

"Est-ce que c'est l'un de tes amis, Kurt ? demanda poliment Carole en souriant à Blaine.

- Oh, je crois que l'amitié est la dernière chose qui nous vient à l'esprit, déclara Blaine en adressant un regard lubrique à Kurt.

- Pardon ? gronda Burt, les yeux dangereusement plissés."

Il coupa le moteur de la voiture. Kurt essaya de limiter les dégâts rapidement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que Blaine fasse le con ?

"Papa, c'est rien. _Il_ n'est rien." Il se tourna vers Blaine, "Casse-toi, Anderson.

- Mais Santana a dit que tous les deux, vous...

- _Finn !_ cria Kurt d'une voix perçante." Il jeta un regard assassin au quarterback, qui sembla à la fois inquiet et penaud.

"Vous, _quoi ?_"

Burt était sorti de la voiture, Carole sur les talons, pour bloquer son chemin à Blaine. Celui-ci resta immobile, complètement imperturbable face à ce père en colère prêt à l'étrangler.

"Santana a dit n'importe quoi, dit Blaine en regardant Burt droit dans les yeux. Je l'ai pratiquement baisé contre un tableau noir..."

Burt se précipita sur lui et il fallut les efforts combinés de Carole et Kurt pour le retenir. Finn sauta hors de la voiture pour aider à le tirer en arrière, et Kurt le lâcha une fois qu'il fut certain que Finn le tenait bien.

"Tu as intérêt à rester loin de mon fils, espèce de petit merdeux de...

- Burt, s'il te plait, plaida Carole, en lui prenant le bras et en le guidant vers la voiture.

- Laisse tomber. Je suis certaine que Kurt pourra nous expliquer ça pendant le dîner."

Son père respirait comme un rhinocéros hors haleine, et lançait à Blaine un regard avec plus de haine qu'il n'en avait vu sur son visage pendant seize ans.

Un sourire arrogant toujours figé sur son beau visage, Blaine sauta sur son skateboard et commença à prendre de l'élan. Il se retourna pour crier par-dessus son épaule :

"N'oublie pas de préciser à quel point tu as gémi comme une salope, Hummel."

Son père se précipita à nouveau, hurlant des choses qui n'étaient pas vraiment des mots, tandis que Finn lui bloquait les bras en arrière. Carole était horrifiée, ses yeux suivaient Blaine sur le parking. Kurt le regarda disparaître au coin de la rue. Il se rappelait soudain pourquoi il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais se mêler aux histoires de Blaine.


	7. Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7

"Ok, crache le morceau. _Tout de suite_."

Les yeux de Burt lançaient des éclairs contre son fils depuis l'autre côté de la table. Kurt soupira, agacé. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Ils étaient tout juste assis qu'on le soumettait déjà à un interrogatoire.

"Burt, ça peut au moins attendre qu'ils nous servent les boissons, non ? soupira Carole en frottant sa main en cercle sur son épaule pour l'apaiser."

Kurt lui lança un regard reconnaissant, mais Burt refusa de changer de sujet. Les Hummel étaient connus pour être particulièrement têtus.

"Non. Non, pas après ce que _ce salaud_...

- Burt ! gronda Carole, choquée. C'est juste un garçon, même s'il est un peu… vulgaire. "

Burt grinça des dents, et ses yeux se rétrécirent quand il se remémora l'adolescent arrogant. Kurt regardait fixement le menu en face de lui. A côté de lui, Finn s'agitait sur son siège, et il n'osait pas lever les yeux. Il n'avait pas à le faire. Il sentait le regard de son père percer des trous dans son crâne tandis qu'il se posait une multitude de question.

"Je veux des réponses, et je les veux maintenant, Kurt."

Kurt resta muet et fixa résolument la table. Son père se tourna alors vers Finn, qui avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de se retrouver paralysé au milieu d'une autoroute.

"Et toi, Finn ? Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire à propos de tout ça ?"

Finn ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

"Je...euh... et bien..."

Kurt lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, sous la table. Finn glapit devant cette attaque inattendue, et par chance il oublia la question de Burt pour se concentrer sur la douleur qui se propageait dans sa jambe.

"C'était pour quoi, _ça_ ?

- C'était pour quoi, quoi ? demanda Kurt en ajustant sur son visage une expression ahurie qui ne berna personne.

- Kurt, n'essaie pas de le distraire, à moins que tu ne préfères me dire tout ça toi-même.

- Il n'y a rien à dire !

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est exactement l'impression que tu me donnes depuis tout à l'heure !

- Les garçons ! Pouvons-nous _s'il vous plait_ éviter les disputes jusqu'à ce que nous soyons servis ? interrompit Carole en douceur."

Kurt n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé d'avoir une femme près de lui. Finn approuva avec précipitation et son estomac gronda. Les Hummel se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre à travers la table, et Kurt finit par détourner les yeux en rageant silencieusement. Burt soupira de frustration, et se leva.

"J'ai besoin d'une boisson, déclara-t-il." Puis il prit la direction du bar.

Un silence gêné tomba quand il partit, et Finn se rua rapidement vers le buffet à salades, laissant Kurt et Carole seuls. Un homme au visage rubicond prit leur commande de boissons - deux verres d'eau et une bière sans alcool pour Finn - dans une tentative complètement ratée d'imiter l'accent italien. Ils commandèrent deux bouteilles d'eau et une bière pour Finn. Kurt se replongea ensuite dans la lecture de son menu, le tenant de façon à bloquer la vue du reste de la table en attendant le moment où son père reviendrait inévitablement.

"Alors, comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?"

Il abaissa son menu et constata que Carole le regardait dans l'expectative. Son ton n'était pas exigeant, juste doux et curieux. C'était vraiment ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment-même : un point de vue extérieur, quelqu'un qui n'allait pas essayer de l'enfermer et de le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trente ans voire plus, qui n'allait pas le harceler pour obtenir plus de détails et qui n'allait pas embrouiller encore plus des sentiments déjà confus.

Pourtant, il hésitait. Il s'agissait de la _petite-amie_ de son père. Ne se sentirait-elle pas obligée de dire à Burt ce qu'elle savait lorsqu'il lui demanderait ? Parce que Kurt savait que si son père n'obtenait pas les réponses qu'il souhaitait ce soir, il irait voir n'importe quelle autre source capable de les lui donner.

Elle sembla comprendre son incertitude, et elle abaissa son menu pour lui sourire gentiment. Elle ajouta d'un ton rassurant :

"A moins que tu ne fasses quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à quelqu'un, tu sais que je ne dirai rien à ton père si tu n'en as pas envie, mon chéri. Il s'agit strictement d'une conversation entre filles."

Kurt sourit légèrement. Même s'il était absolument catégorique sur sa masculinité, il serait toujours friand de conversations entre filles. Elles étaient tellement plus profondes et plus sensibles que la manière dont les gars se parlaient entre eux...

"Il... il s'appelle Blaine, marmonna-t-il." Oh mon dieu, pourquoi était-il en train de rougir ?

Le sourire de Carole s'éclaira et elle se pencha pour murmurer sur le ton de la conspiration :

"Je considère donc ce que Finn a entendu par Santana comme légitime ?

- Non ! répondit-il aussitôt.

- Chéri, je pense que l'ajout soudain de foulards à chaque tenue parle de lui-même."

Ainsi donc, Carole l'avait remarqué. La chaleur se répandit sur ses joues comme une traînée de poudre, et son humiliation avec elle. Il se reprit à voix basse :

"Oui. Peut-être. Mon dieu, je ne sais pas. Il... et ses lèvres étaient... et ma tenue Alexander McQueen préférée est à jamais recouverte de poussière de craie et... et... je le_ hais_."

Il savait qu'il avait l'air stupide. Mais il fallait qu'il évacue tout ça et qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Une main chaude se posa sur la sienne et il leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard vert clair. Il n'y avait pas de jugement dans ses yeux, juste quelque chose à laquelle il ne pouvait pas donner de nom - quelque chose dans la façon dont elle le regardait qui aurait pu laisser croire qu'elle en savait plus que lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse éclaircir quoi que ce soit, le regard s'éteignit et elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Les choses n'avaient peut-être pas tourné comme prévu à l'origine avec Carole, mais il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir donné à cette femme la chance d'aimer son père et lui-même, indirectement.

"C'est normal d'aimer ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec lui. De l'apprécier, Kurt. Même s'il est vraiment…" elle s'arrêta, de toute évidence incertaine sur la façon dont elle pouvait résumer Blaine en un seul mot. Il avait certainement fait forte impression.

"Dangereux ? Odieux ? Plus que magnifique ?"

Attends, quoi ? Il n'avait certainement pas voulu dire le dernier mot à voix haute. Mais Carole sourit et rit, et caressa affectueusement ses phalanges.

"Je pense que tout le monde craque pour un mauvais garçon au moins une fois dans sa vie, dit Carole avec douceur. La première fois que j'ai rencontré le père de Finn, il faisait l'idiot sur une Harley Davidson. Il est devenu un homme très respectable et responsable par la suite."

Elle s'arrêta, un peu d'inquiétude se glissa sur ses traits.

"Juste, s'il te plait, Kurt. Soyez prudents si les choses deviennent sérieuses. Chris était arrogant et essayait d'avoir l'air cool. Je ne sais pas quel genre d'ennuis ce garçon a ou a eu, mais je sais à quel point ça peut être excitant et complètement terrifiant à la fois. C'est le premier garçon ouvertement gay de ton âge que tu rencontres et je sais combien tu te sens seul, alors que tous tes amis sont en couple."

Il savait qu'elle savait. Carole était au courant de sa poursuite de Finn l'année précédente, pas dans les détails mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire comme les autres. Blaine représentait quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment, même si Kurt savait que ce n'était pas exactement le cas. Une relation sérieuse et loyale, sans tous les problèmes qu'avaient traversés ses amis, c'était ça qu'il voulait. Alors que Blaine avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il recherchait juste une baise rapide.

"Les choses n'iront pas plus loin, lui fit savoir Kurt. Il est un énorme problème à lui tout seul, et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est d'avoir son meurtre sur la conscience parce que Papa n'arrive pas à se contrôler.

- Il pourrait se retrouver au tribunal pour ça, sans parler du reste."

Kurt acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que Finn et Burt revenaient. Deux assiettes claquèrent sur la table à côté de lui, l'une remplie d'une montagne de salade et de suffisamment de vinaigrette pour y noyer un chat, l'autre entièrement consacrée à des bouts de bacon et des croûtons. Son père tenait un grand verre de bière déjà à moitié vide. Sans un mot, Finn attrapa sa cuillère et enfourna un tas de petits morceaux de bacon dans sa bouche.

Kurt grimaça.

"Ugh. Finn, c'est dégoûtant.

- 'oi ? 'uis a'amé, protesta Finn en projetant de petits morceaux rouges sur la table."

Leur serveur revint avec leurs boissons et prit le reste de leurs commandes. Burt continua à siroter son verre tout en observant Kurt attentivement. Kurt avait l'impression qu'on le passait aux rayons-X. Comme si Burt pouvait voir dans sa tête et en tirer ces souvenirs qui seraient à jamais gravés dans son esprit, ces choses qu'il avait faites contre le tableau. Ces choses qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire à nouveau, mais qu'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas.

Finn finissait d'engloutir sa salade quand Burt reprit finalement la parole.

"Kurt, j'attends toujours des réponses." Son ton autoritaire n'échappa pas à Kurt. Il jeta un regard rapide à Carole, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil d'encouragement.

"Tu veux savoir quoi, exactement ? demanda Kurt en essayant de rester indifférent au renouvellement de sa question.

Son père voulait des réponses, et il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tête. Ni rendre évident qu'il mentait.

"C'est quoi, le nom de ce – ce _garçon _?" Burt cracha ce mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une terrible injure. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réalise maintenant qu'il… est du même bord que toi ?

- Il s'appelle Blaine et il vient juste d'être transféré, répondit Kurt en agitant sa paille autour de son verre, l'air aussi nonchalant que possible."

Comme une arrière-pensée, il ajouta :

"Il est probablement sorti du placard avant moi, honnêtement.

- Et il…" Burt se racla la gorge maladroitement et regarda fixement le mur derrière la tête de son fils. "Il s'_intéresse _à toi ?

- C'est un crétin, répondit Kurt avec lassitude."

Il savait que son père tournait autour du pot au lieu d'aller droit au but. C'était une tactique inhabituelle pour Burt Hummel, mais Kurt savait à quel point cette conversation devait être gênante pour lui. Il était sans aucun doute terrifié par la perspective que Kurt grandisse et s'engage dans une relation avec quelqu'un comme Blaine.

"Et vous deux... vous avez... il profite de... ou..." Kurt ressentit un plaisir vindicatif en regardant son père trébucher sur ses mots.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son père l'aimait plus que tout et voulait seulement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Il était inquiet que Blaine puisse le blesser, et c'était la chose la plus touchante du monde.

"Non, Papa. Il a juste..." Ce fut au tour de Kurt de s'éclaircir la voix et de se sentir mal à l'aise."Il m'a embrassé. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter. C'est tout.

- Mais Santana a dit que tous les deux, vous vous bécotiez et ce genre de trucs, ajouta Finn, incapable de s'empêcher d'évoquer les rumeurs.

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'il faut croire ce que dit Santana ? aboya Kurt." Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. Et le sourire idiot qu'affichait Carole ne l'aidait pas.

"Ouais, c'est vrai, décida Finn. Elle est assez mesquine à propos de ce genre de choses.

- Donc, ce qu'il a dit sur le parking… " La voix de Burt s'éteignit, mais Kurt y discerna de l'espoir.

Depuis quand son père était-il si adorable ? Il était tellement inquiet pour lui que ça en devenait presque écœurant.

"Il veut juste nous monter l'un contre l'autre, Papa, mentit Kurt, en gardant un ton léger et désintéressé. Ma vertu est toujours intacte. Tu peux te détendre, maintenant."

Enfin, presque intacte, se dit-il intérieurement. Mais son père n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

"Je me fiche de ce qu'il veut. S'il s'approche de toi, je le tue. Je ne veux pas te voir trainer avec ce genre de personne, c'est compris ?"

Kurt hocha vaguement la tête pendant qu'on leur servait les entrées. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait activement cherché Blaine. Il n'avait déjà plus aucun contrôle sur la façon dont Blaine se frayait un chemin dans sa vie.

* * *

Le dimanche soir, Kurt ne pouvait honnêtement pas se rappeler pourquoi il avait attendu le weekend avec impatience. Pendant deux jours, son père avait continué à le regarder comme s'il savait qu'il lui avait caché quelque chose. Il se sentait sous surveillance constante sauf quand il se trouvait dans sa chambre, et Burt jaillissait de nulle part pour lui poser des questions indiscrètes aux moments où il s'y attendait le moins.

Le samedi lui offrit une montagne de devoirs à faire. Plus tard ce soir-là, Rachel se pointa devant sa porte en exigeant d'une voix aigue de savoir quand ses retenues seraient terminées, ce qu'elle était supposée faire au sujet de Sunshine (il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait) et quand est-ce qu'il serait de retour aux répétitions du Glee Club. Il lui claqua la porte au nez en espérant que son père ne l'avait pas entendue depuis le salon, mais pas de chance. Après une autre conversation forcée, il fut puni pour la semaine suivante, même si son père se montra fier qu'il ait frappé Blaine.

Le dimanche, il se réveilla tard dans une maison vide, avec l'impression que son père travaillait au magasin. Le bruit que fit la porte en s'ouvrant aux alentours de seize heures ricocha dans ses escaliers, bien avant l'heure habituelle de la fermeture.

"Hé Kurt ! Tu peux venir pour une minute? J'ai acheté une part de cette pizza végétarienne que tu adores, pour le dîner !"

La perspective de subir un autre interrogatoire pendant qu'il serait distrait par l'un de ses plats préférés ne l'emballa pas, mais il avait faim. Il prit son temps pour monter les escaliers et marcher jusqu'à la cuisine, où la boite de la pizza l'attendait ouverte sur le comptoir. Son père, penché au dessus de la table, lui tendit une assiette tout en mangeant sa propre part.

Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les pores de Burt suintaient la nervosité. Kurt mordit dans sa pizza avec prudence et attendit que la bombe soit larguée, et...

Une pile de prospectus atterrit devant lui. Pendant un moment, il pensa qu'ils faisaient parties de ces tracts ridicules que Mrs. Pillsbury gardait dans son bureau, puis il lut l'un des titres...

Oh mon dieu. Son père lui avait trouvé des dépliants sur le sexe gay. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Il devait être en plein cauchemar, parce que ça ne pouvait _pas_ être réel. La demi-heure resta floue dans son esprit, et ils parlèrent de choses qu'il ne s'attendait pas à aborder lors d'une conversation sur le sexe. Ce fut gênant et douloureux, mais c'était un geste sincère et il en était incroyablement reconnaissant.

_Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, respecte toi. _

Et il ne ferait pas n'importe quoi. Parce que Blaine n'en valait pas la peine. Après cette conversation, il n'avait jamais été plus sûr de sa décision de sortir Blaine de sa vie. Et il fut incroyablement fier de lui-même quand lundi et mardi se déroulèrent sans qu'ils s'adressent la parole. Bien sûr, Mr. Robertson se démenait pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se retrouvaient jamais seuls en retenue, mais même, le progrès était le progrès.

Mercredi apporta enfin une petite lueur d'espoir pour égayer sa semaine. Il n'avait plus de retenue avec Blaine, et aussi longtemps qu'il continuerait d'ignorer le délinquant lors de leurs cours communs, il pourrait finalement être tranquille une fois pour toute jusqu'à ce que Blaine trouve quelqu'un d'autre à harceler.

Sa journée fut instantanément ruinée quand Mr. Robertson leur fit une annonce au début du cours.

"Avant toute chose, asseyez-vous, tous ! Je vais donner les consignes pour la première lecture analytique. Mettez-vous en binômes s'il vous plait !"

Mercedes et Tina s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre leurs partenaires respectifs, et Kurt se prépara mentalement à passer un cours entier avec Blaine pour seul interlocuteur. Un menton se posa soudain sur son épaule et la voix de Blaine murmura à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

"Mmm, j'attendais impatiemment ce devoir, bébé. On va enfin pouvoir _vraiment_ passer du temps seuls ensemble.

- Hors de question, bafouilla Kurt en dégageant son épaule. Ce sera à la bibliothèque ou nulle part.

- La bibliothèque, alors ? répéta Blaine." Mr. Robertson leur tendit le papier qui précisait la date d'échéance et les grandes lignes directrices. "J'ai toujours eu envie de baiser quelqu'un en levrette sur une table."

Ses mots se dirigèrent tout droit vers l'entrejambe de Kurt.

"Je te déteste, siffla Kurt, agacé." Et il se détourna pour lire la feuille de papier. En bas de la page se trouvait un petit calendrier qui indiquait les dates d'échéance. Il le scanna des yeux à la recherche de son propre nom, et il le repéra en face du vendredi 24. Au moins, il leur restait un peu plus d'une semaine. Mais il redoutait quand même horriblement ce moment.

Derrière lui, Blaine souriait avec un air lubrique.

"Tu me détestes, hein ? Je parie que tu vas changer d'avis quand je te sucerai sous la table de la bibliothèque."

Kurt serra les dents, maudissant les images qui surgissaient dans sa tête. Une autre secousse d'excitation fit frémir sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait à peine commencé à croire que les choses s'amélioraient qu'il se retrouvait coincé seul avec Blaine pour au moins plusieurs heures. Et indépendamment du fait que oui ou non, ils travailleraient à la bibliothèque, il ne laisserait pas Blaine réaliser la moindre de ses intentions.


	8. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8

Kurt allait complètement rater son devoir d'Anglais. A la fin de l'heure du cours du mercredi, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'était de diviser en deux parties la liste des thèmes qu'ils devaient traiter.

Le jeudi matin fut presque un désastre quand Mr. Robertson leur donna dix minutes au début du cours pour discuter de manière plus approfondie avec leur binôme. Blaine avait lâché un de ses commentaires vulgaires habituels, et Kurt l'avait regardé avec mépris avant de lui demander quand est-ce qu'il comptait être prêt pour travailler sur le devoir. En guise de réponse, Blaine avait sorti un couteau suisse et avait entrepris d'entailler sa table. Kurt était resté bouche bée, et les élèves autour d'eux avait arrêté de parler et s'étaient retournés pour regarder le spectacle en silence. La soudaine baisse de volume sonore avait immédiatement alarmé Mr. Robertson. Après un autre silence tendu au cours duquel le professeur, visiblement terrifié, avait observé Blaine vandaliser son bureau, le Principal Figgins avait été appelé et le garçon avait été renvoyé de la salle de classe.

Il ne vit plus Blaine du reste de la semaine, mais où qu'il aille les gens parlaient de lui. La séance de Glee Club du jeudi avait été partagée entre une discussion à propos de la folie de Blaine et la lapidation verbale de Rachel qui avait fait fuir une fille appelée Sunshine, qui apparemment avait une voix spectaculaire, mais qui se trouvait à présent entre les griffes de Vocal Adrenaline. Kurt détesta le fait d'avoir déjà manqué autant d'événements. Il n'avait raté que deux répétitions, mais il avait déjà l'impression que les choses étaient devenues incontrôlables.

Le lundi, Kurt commença à s'inquiéter. Blaine n'avait toujours pas réapparu et une part de lui se demandait s'ils l'avaient viré pour détention d'un couteau dans l'école et dégradation du matériel de l'établissement. Mr. Robertson l'aurait sans doute averti et mis avec un autre groupe. D'un autre côté – et il détestait devoir l'admettre – ce stupide connard lui manquait.

Quand la sonnerie de midi retentit, Kurt prit son temps pour descendre jusqu'à la cafétéria. Aujourd'hui il n'avait personne pour manger avec lui, et depuis que Blaine semblait avoir disparu pour de bon plus personne ne venait l'embêter.

Quand il tourna au coin de la salle pour rejoindre sa table habituelle, il la trouva à sa grande surprise déjà occupée – _Blaine._

Peu importe ce qui allait se passer, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il avait besoin de mettre en place un plan de travail pour son devoir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le rater.

Il s'approcha prudemment, et détesta la manière dont son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à la vue des boucles brunes. Blaine était assis à califourchon sur le banc, les pieds bien à plat par terre et le dos appuyé contre le mur, les yeux clos. Avant d'atteindre la table, Kurt s'arrêta pour l'observer. Son front était ridé et ses yeux soulignés par des cernes noires. Son duvet de barbe était plus épais et plus sombre que les semaines précédentes. Mais c'était la douceur de son visage qui avait figé Kurt. Il l'avait seulement vue une fois auparavant, et c'était dans la même pièce à peine deux semaines plus tôt.

"Si tu veux me sauter je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, tant que tu ne me tiens pas responsable des bleus que tu auras après."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel devant le sous-entendu et posa son plateau sur la table. Blaine le rendait fou, mais il commençait à accepter le fait qu'il ne s'exprimait que de cette manière. Ce garçon n'avait aucune limite et tournait toujours ses phrases pour leur donner une connotation sexuelle. Même la remarque sur la salope ne l'avait irrité que quelques heures – prendre ce que disait Blaine au sérieux ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Blaine ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver.

Mais pour en revenir aux faits – ils devaient rendre leur analyse de roman vendredi.

"Et tu étais où ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Kurt en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine." Il essayait d'avoir l'air agacé, mais en réalité il s'en fichait un peu. Les yeux de Blaine étaient toujours clos.

"En train de vivre des aventures exceptionnelles en retenue."

Au moins cela expliquait certaines choses.

"Ok. Et quand est-ce que...

- Hé les filles, pourquoi vous ne vous prenez pas une chambre d'hôtel pour nous épargner le spectacle ?"

Un Kurt effarouché se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un trio de vestes de footballeurs. L'une d'entre elles en particulier était gravée dans sa mémoire – _Karofsky_. Son corps entier se raidit. Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière – droit dans le torse de Blaine. Il eut à peine le temps d'intégrer cette information que des bras lui entourèrent la taille et la joue de Blaine lui frotta le cou.

"Je croyais que tu aimais mater, Karofsky. Étant donné qu'il ne se passe jamais rien de ton côté... répondit Blaine avec douceur." Kurt fut déstabilisé par son calme devant trois brutes visiblement prêtes à les affronter. Puis les lèvres de Blaine caressèrent la peau au-dessus du col de sa chemise, les yeux toujours rivés sur Karfosky. Kurt faillit se dégager de son étreinte mais il savait que quitte à choisir, il préférait avoir affaire à Blaine plutôt qu'à eux.

Azimio se balança sur ses pieds et frappa du poing dans sa main. "Mec, frappons-les. Je ne veux pas d'un couple de pédales qui traine par ici."

Mais Karofksy avait l'air plus mal à l'aise et plus hésitant que Kurt ne l'avait jamais vu. Ses yeux suivirent l'une des mains baladeuses de Blaine sur la hanche de Kurt, et il se mordit la lèvre. Ces mains étaient responsables des bleus qui avaient enfin disparus de ses joues.

"On s'en va, les mecs. Ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on fasse gaffe à eux.

- Oh, on s'en tape. Frapp...

- Non, on s'en va, ordonna Karofsky." Et Azimio referma la bouche.

"Bye." Blaine agita la main en signe d'adieu et Kurt se sentit tiré en arrière et obligé de s'assoir à califourchon sur le banc, pendant que Blaine faisait la même chose derrière lui.

"Appuies-toi en arrière." La voix de Blaine était douce près de son oreille, mais la main sur son ventre était ferme et assurée, forçant son torse à se pencher en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos soit collé contre la poitrine de Blaine. Les trois brutes leur lancèrent un regard dégouté quand la main de Blaine remonta le long de ses cuisses et que sa langue lécha la peau sensible de son lobe d'oreille.

Kurt gémit sous le flot de pensées qui l'assaillirent, et il remarqua à peine que les garçons retournaient à leur table habituelle. Ce fut seulement lorsque les mains fermes de Blaine s'enroulèrent autour de lui à travers son pantalon qu'il réalisa à quel point les choses étaient rapidement en train de lui échapper... et également combien ce genre de caresses lui avait manqué.

"Arrêtez-ça, les garçons !"

Mr. Robertson avait visiblement les mêmes habitudes qu'eux pour le déjeuner. Kurt s'écarta aussitôt et se rua sur le banc de l'autre côté de la table, les joues brûlantes. Blaine adressa une grimace obscène au professeur pendant qu'il passait à côté d'eux en les mettant en garde contre le tripotage déplacé au lycée, avant de partir pour s'occuper d'un début de bataille de nourriture à l'autre bout de la salle.

Kurt entreprit de remettre en place une mèche rebelle qui se tortillait sur son front et Blaine s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur, les yeux fermés, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Kurt ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine avait l'air de le protéger. Ou alors était-il possessif et essayait-il de "réclamer son du" ou quelque chose du genre, absolument ridicule et macho ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentirait le besoin de faire ça devant un groupe de brutes débiles ?

L'intervention de Mr. Robertson avait eu un bon côté – elle lui avait rappelé pourquoi il avait abordé Blaine en premier lieu.

"J'ai besoin de savoir quand tu es libre pour travailler sur notre analyse, déclara Kurt en gardant un ton professionnel et en tentant d'occulter le fait que les mains de Blaine venaient de parcourir son corps à peine quelques minutes avant.

- Retenue jusqu'à mercredi. Donc jeudi à moins qu'ils ne m'enferment encore pour autre chose."

Blaine n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux en murmurant sa réponse. Kurt soupira d'agacement. Il avait une répétition du Glee Club jeudi et il en avait déjà manqué assez à cause de Blaine. Et cette semaine en particulier, il ne voulait pas la rater : Mercedes et lui avaient lancé une campagne Britney Spears sur facebook, et il était déterminé à ajouter ça à la liste des performances potentielles pour l'assemblée du lycée. De plus, la bibliothèque du lycée fermait à dix-sept heures et le Glee Club ne terminait pas avant seize heures trente. Même si Blaine et lui étaient tous les deux plutôt intelligents, ils n'avaient pas assez de temps pour travailler.

"Les jeudis j'ai répétition du Glee Club jusqu'à seize heures trente, lui dit Kurt, irrité." Ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer qu'il invite Blaine chez lui. Son père le castrerait dès qu'il le verrait et Kurt ne voulait vraiment pas que quelqu'un qui savait faire sauter un verrou sache où il habite. Puis une idée lui vint.

"Et si on se retrouvait à la bibliothèque municipale à cinq heures ?"

Ses espoirs s'évanouirent quand le pied de Blaine, aujourd'hui chaussé d'une Converse dans un état de délabrement avancé, s'écrasa sur la table. Le bracelet électronique qu'il portait à la cheville brilla sans éclat à la lumière artificielle. De là où il était, Kurt pouvait distinguer les petites lumières qui clignotaient à un rythme rapide, presque synchronisé avec les battements de son cœur.

"Je ne peux même pas aller jusqu'à l'épicerie en bas de Blockbuster, dit Blaine." Et pour la première fois, Kurt détecta quelque chose comme de la frustration dans sa voix. Jusque là c'était surtout des sous-entendus sexuels et de l'arrogance qu'il avait entendus sortir de la bouche de Blaine.

Kurt réfléchit activement durant quelques instants encore. Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire ? Aucune chance qu'il invite Blaine, mais avaient-ils vraiment une autre option ?

Au lieu de prononcer ce à quoi il était en train de se résigner, il dit de manière purement rhétorique "Tu ne vas pas t'arranger pour faciliter les choses, c'est ça ?

- On pourrait toujours _le faire_ chez moi, Hummel." Son ton suggestif lui fit froncer les sourcils de dédain. Il leva les yeux pour voir Blaine se pencher vers lui en agitant les sourcils. L'idée était très mauvaise, mais aucune autre solution ne lui venait à l'esprit sur le moment. Et, se rappela-t-il, au moins les parents de Blaine seraient chez lui. Son propre père n'aurait pas été là avant six heures, ce qui signifiait une heure seul avec Blaine dans une maison. Ce qui était tout sauf une bonne idée.

"Ok, céda-t-il d'un ton cinglant. C'est quoi, l'adresse ?"

Blaine se contenta de lui adresser un rictus. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu as dit un truc sur la chorale, c'est ça ? Je resterai avec toi et on rentrera tous les deux ensemble après.

- _Toi_ à la chorale ? rit Kurt avec mépris. Sérieusement, Anderson. Il faut avoir un vrai talent pour se joindre à nous."

La cloche sonna et le rictus de Blaine s'élargit quand il partit sans dire un mot.

* * *

Blaine fut de nouveau absent en cours le mardi et le mercredi. Kurt pouvait seulement en déduire qu'il était toujours en retenue. Cela lui convenait ; Cela lui donnait le temps de se ressaisir et de remettre son esprit dans le droit chemin. Après presque une semaine sans contact physique, il s'était cru hors de danger.

Mais il s'était trompé. Terriblement trompé.

Il avait passé la moitié de sa journée de mardi à s'en vouloir d'avoir laissé Blaine le toucher de nouveau. Car à présent il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter d'y penser – d'en rêver. Il s'était réveillé baigné de sueur à quatre heures du matin le mercredi avec une érection énorme et le souvenir de la main de Blaine pressée fermement contre son entrejambe alors qu'il murmurait contre sa peau. Chaque fois que son esprit vagabondait en cours il retournait immédiatement là où ses rêves s'étaient arrêtés. Il était complètement sur les nerfs, et ce n'est que quand il se réveilla à la suite d'un autre rêve très réaliste le jeudi matin qu'il comprit pourquoi.

La semaine loin de Blaine n'avait pas rendu les choses plus faciles – elle avait seulement rendu le moindre frôlement dix fois plus puissant. Il ignorait que des émotions aussi puissantes puissent exister, mais il commençait à comprendre exactement pourquoi ses camarades de classe étaient tous obsédés par le sexe et tout ce qui tournait autour. Associer le torrent de toutes ces nouvelles expériences aux hormones qui coulaient dans ses veines était un moyen efficace de foutre en l'air la stabilité mentale de n'importe quel adolescent de seize ans.

Jeudi arriva, avec une légère différence. Blaine était revenu en cours, toujours aussi arrogant et vulgaire, et toujours aussi sexy. Tout ça n'avait pas du tout aidé Kurt à se concentrer en classe. Mais au moins, c'était une journée avec des cours par petits groupes et il avait pu faire des pauses entre ses doses de Blaine. C'était un bon point pour se préparer à travailler ensemble le soir même. Il ne voulait même pas penser au temps que cela allait leur prendre.

Blaine resta jusqu'à la fin du cours de chimie cet après-midi là, tripotant les différents instruments quand il eut une fois de plus fini en avance, au plus grand déplaisir de Mrs. Mentore. Elle finit par lui ordonner de retourner s'assoir à son bureau au premier rang puisqu'il avait terminé, et Kurt était certain que tout le monde avait poussé un cri de surprise quand il s'était contenté d'obéir. Après toute l'agitation que Blaine avait causée, c'était quelque chose de très étrange à voir.

Kurt se rappela des motivations derrière le comportement de Blaine quand il se dirigea joyeusement vers la salle de chant en fin de journée. Une large main parcourut l'une de ses fesses alors qu'il tournait au coin du couloir où la salle se trouvait. Il ne sursauta même pas à ce contact, mais il frappa la main pour qu'elle disparaisse, et Blaine demanda "Et ce truc de chorale, là, vous ne faites que danser un peu et chanter, c'est ça ?"

Kurt grogna en guise de réponse. La main sur ses fesses avait eu beaucoup trop d'effet sur lui. Elle avait ramené en surface les souvenirs oubliés de ses rêves de la nuit dernière. Seulement, les mains étaient alors encore plus rudes. Il se secoua en entrant dans la salle, se demandant à moitié s'il ne rêvait pas quand Blaine le suivit. Il était tellement arrogant que Kurt n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il allait se lever et chanter quand Mr. Schuester l'inciterait à le faire. Ou du moins_ essayer_ de chanter, se corrigea Kurt. C'était impossible, en plus de toutes les choses qui rendaient Blaine irrésistible, qu'il soit bon chanteur. Sa voix était déjà assez chargée sexuellement sans ce paramètre en plus.

Kurt s'installa sur son siège à côté de Mercedes, qui le regardait frappée de surprise. Blaine avait rapproché une autre chaise jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient emmêlées avec les pieds de celle de Kurt. Celui-ci s'asseyait d'habitude dans une posture impeccable, mais il aurait soudain préféré ne pas être aussi regardant à propos de ça. Sa position donna assez d'espace à Blaine pour lui permettre de glisser son bras autour de sa taille. Même à travers ses deux couches de vêtements, Kurt pouvait sentir sa peau brûler sous l'étreinte du garçon. Et ce n'était pas un contact léger - c'était une étreinte serrée et possessive et il la détestait, et il l'adorait à la fois.

Tous les autres élèves présents dans la salle s'étaient tus également. Jusqu'à ce que Santana se glisse vers eux et adresse un regard aguicheur à Blaine.

"Si tu n'obtiens pas ce que tu veux de Hummel, je suis entièrement à toi."

Elle passa un ongle manucuré sur la ligne de la mâchoire de Blaine et Kurt fut certain d'entendre le garçon soupirer à côté de lui. Il eut soudain envie de bondir sur la jeune fille et de lui tirer les cheveux. Mais Blaine rit, d'un rire doux et grave, et son nez se retroussa – oh mon Dieu, ça devait être illégal d'être à la fois aussi adorable et sexy – quand il répondit "Pas mon genre, Lopez."

La main de Blaine était montée dans son dos et il réalisa combien la présence de Santana l'avait tendu quand son pouce se balada sur sa colonne. "Tranquille, bébé. Aucune raison d'être aussi jaloux."

Kurt bafouilla avec indignation devant cette remarque. Il n'était pas jaloux. Il n'était _absolument _pas jaloux.

Santana adressa un clin d'œil coquin à Blaine et dit avec sensualité "Si jamais tu changes d'avis, ceci est à toi." La manière dont Blaine suivit son déhanché quand elle retourna s'asseoir fit bouillir quelque chose dans la poitrine de Kurt.

Il serra les dents, ne sachant pas trop si c'était Blaine, Santana ou lui-même qui l'agaçait le plus. Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il était _un peu_ jaloux.

Mr. Schuester arriva enfin devant eux et annonça quelque chose en rapport avec une discussion sur les jeunes de leur âge dans les prochains cours. Puis il remarqua Blaine et parut à la fois étonné et ravi.

"On dirait que nous avons un nouveau membre potentiel !" Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bras étroitement enroulé autour de la taille de Kurt. "Kurt, t...tu veux nous présenter ton...heu...ami ?

- Prénom : Blaine, répondit simplement l'intéressé.

- Bon, et bien bienvenue dans le Glee Club ! Tout le monde est le bienvenu, ici, bien que nous préférons avoir des chanteurs. Je sais que tu n'as probablement rien préparé, mais..."

Blaine lui coupa la parole. "Vous voulez que je fasse mon show ?

- Bon, heu… tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça aujourd'hui si tu ne veux pas, répondit Mr. Schuester en essayant d'avoir l'air rassurant. Mais quand tu te sentiras assez à l'aise pour te lancer..."

Le bras de Blaine glissa de la taille de Kurt alors qu'il se levait en haussant les épaules. "Je vais le faire maintenant."

Mr. Schuester sembla ravi de sa motivation. Il se laissa tomber sur son tabouret derrière l'estrade pendant que Blaine enleva sa veste en cuir et, à la surprise de Kurt, attrapa une guitare acoustique au lieu de demander l'aide du groupe. Il s'était attendu à ce que Blaine choisisse une chanson entraînante, obscène et chargée de sous-entendus. Quelque chose d'acoustique avait juste l'air... trop doux pour lui.

"Vous pouvez rester assis pendant celle-là, dit-il aux musiciens du groupe." Son ton était plus arrogant et assuré que jamais. Oh, il allait adorer regarder Blaine se prendre une énorme gamelle.

Puis Blaine s'harmonisa en quelques pincements de cordes et Kurt fut atterré. Le fait qu'il puisse être doué ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat_  
_am I who you think about in bed?"_

_(__Est-ce toujours moi qui te fais transpirer_  
_Suis-je celui auquel tu penses au lit__?)_

Blaine avait choisi une chanson entière dédiée au sexe et l'avait rendue encore plus sexy en la chantant en version acoustique. Parce que Kurt connaissait cette chanson. Puck avait passé la plupart du semestre précédent à la chanter à mi-mots en cours. C'était l'une des raisons principales pour lesquelles Kurt avait opté pour autant de cours d'approfondissement.

"_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck _  
_than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me"_

_(__J'ai plus d'esprit, un meilleur baiser, un toucher plus chaud, une meilleure baise _  
_Que n'importe quel garçon que tu vas rencontrer, bébé tu m'avais)_

Ses yeux transperçaient Kurt et même avec toute la volonté du monde, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Il était pétrifié. La vache, il savait chanter. Sa voix était grave et râpeuse, et envoyait des frissons le long de la colonne de Kurt chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient. Blaine Anderson ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était juste impossible d'être attirant à ce point. Kurt réussit enfin à se ressaisir assez pour détourner le regard, et tomber sur Santana qui s'éventait avec sa main. Les autres filles n'en menaient pas large non plus, et Finn et Puck avaient tous les deux l'air irrité de voir avec quelle facilité Blaine avait capturé l'attention de leurs petites-amies.

Quand Blaine entama le refrain, Kurt sentit son cœur lui sauter dans la gorge et pulser violemment contre sa pomme d'Adam.

"_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls"_

_(__Alors, les garçons machos et les filles romantiques)_

S'il avait été debout, Kurt aurait du s'asseoir à cause de cette note aiguë. Chaque centimètre de lui se pâma quand la note l'envahit. Sa bouche était sèche et il se suçait inconsciemment les lèvres, sans réaliser que Blaine était toujours en train de le regarder. Mr. Schuester avait l'air épaté par le talent de Blaine mais visiblement mal à l'aise à cause du choix de la chanson, et le fait que ses yeux soient rivés sur Kurt et uniquement Kurt.

Kurt fixa un point sur le mur derrière la tête de Blaine pendant que la chanson continuait, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour contrôler le désir qui l'envahissait. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de bander devant tout le Glee Club. Son air inattentif incita Blaine à en faire plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit littéralement en train de grogner une partie des mots sur le refrain final.

"_Testosterone boys and __**harrrlequin **__girls"_

Les yeux de Kurt revinrent sur Blaine et il frissonna devant le regard que le garçon braquait dans sa direction. Du sexe à l'état pur. Le même regard qui l'avait fait céder lors de leur première retenue. Et il était censé passer encore plusieurs heures seul avec Blaine, à travailler sur ce foutu devoir.

Bon sang, est-ce qu'il espérait vraiment leurrer quelqu'un ?

Qu'il l'accepte ou non, Blaine Anderson allait réussir à avoir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Et ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de débattre pour savoir ce que le garçon attendait réellement.

* * *

Chanson : _Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off_ de Panic! at the Disco. (permalink YouTube : watch?v=Owk5YXluv9M )


	9. Chapitre 9

CHAPITRE 9

Toutes les filles sautèrent de leurs sièges et applaudirent avec enthousiasme quand Blaine reposa sa guitare sur son trépied et lança un regard supérieur à Puck. La main ferme de Mike qui rassit celui-ci dans sa chaise fut la seule chose qui évita ce qui, selon Kurt, aurait été un combat terrible mais très intéressant. Blaine s'était pointé et avait volé sans le moindre effort le titre de badboy de McKinley à Puck. Enfin, Kurt n'avait pas l'impression que ça avait été difficile. C'était venu très naturellement.

Mr. Schuester s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge et reprit sa place devant eux. "Tu as une voix très impressionnante, Blaine, mais la prochaine fois fais attention à ton langage, s'il te plaît. Et essaye de choisir quelque chose de plus approprié pour un cours."

Un bras lui saisit de nouveau la taille et Kurt fit de son mieux pour se dégager. Il était déjà assez excité comme ça sans que Blaine le touche.

"Oh, bien sûr. Dès que Kurt aura arrêté d'être sublime." Il fit un geste en direction de l'oreille de Kurt mais Mr. Schuester le retint fermement, alarmé par son absence de limites.

"Pas de ça pendant les répétitions, dit-il à Blaine avec un air sévère."

Ce à quoi Blaine répondit sournoisement, assez fort pour que toute la salle l'entende "Il y aura beaucoup de _ça_ chez moi un peu plus tard."

La plupart des amis de Kurt restèrent bouche bée, frappés de surprise. Mr. Schuester s'éclaircit la gorge une nouvelle fois et choisit d'ignorer la remarque.

"Ok, tout le monde ! C'est l'heure de trouver une chorégraphie pour l'assemblée du lycée la semaine prochaine !"

L'heure suivante se résuma à un étourdissement de pas, de torsions, de sauts et de tours pour Kurt. Blaine ne participa pas à cette partie du cours. Il s'était tiré un siège sur le côté et le suivait des yeux. Une heure plus tard, alors que même Finn était au point sur les pas, Kurt gesticulait toujours avec maladresse. Les yeux de Blaine parcouraient son corps de haut en bas et il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son regard depuis l'autre bout de la salle. A seize heures, Kurt eut un éclair de soulagement. Puis il se souvint... ah, le devoir en tête à tête avec Blaine.

Brittany et Santana avaient volontairement traîné pour sortir et se tenaient toutes les deux plantées devant Blaine, là où il attendait près de la porte. En s'approchant, Kurt entendit quelque chose qui lui arracha un reniflement de mépris.

"Donc, tu es un dauphin, avec Kurt ? C'est marrant d'être un dauphin ? Parce que je n'ai jamais été un requin gay, tu vois, demanda Brittany d'une voix un peu étourdie et embrouillée." Les sourcils de Blaine se haussèrent à cette question, mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, le regard de Brittany se posa sur Santana. "Est-ce qu'il n'y a que les garçons qui peuvent être des dauphins ? Ou est-ce que nous en sommes aussi quand nous passons nos petits moments entre filles ?"

Kurt n'avait jamais vu Blaine avec un air aussi désorienté. Cela faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. Santana était en train de bredouiller une réponse quand Blaine l'interrompit, reprenant enfin son aplomb.

"Est-ce que tu planes ou...? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité alors que Kurt les rejoignait." Blaine était tellement captivé par la stupidité de Brittany qu'il n'essaya même pas de le tripoter. Peut-être qu'il devrait demander à Brittany de le suivre à la trace, pensa Kurt.

"Non, elle est très sensée quand elle plane, en fait, répondit Santana." Elle sembla mener un combat intérieur pendant un instant, tout en détaillant Blaine de haut en bas. "Je sais où tu peux en trouver de la bonne si tu veux te taper un trip en nous regardant faire nos trucs de filles. Pas mal de mecs aiment ça.

- Ah ouais ? C'est qui ton...

- Ok, on y va." Kurt attrapa Blaine par l'avant-bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Ils avaient un devoir commun à faire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps pendant que Blaine cherchait un moyen de planer. Et il ne voulait pas s'imaginer Blaine en train de profiter du spectacle des deux filles en train de faire... _qu'importe _la manière dont elles appelaient ça.

"Tu as une poigne d'enfer, Hummel. Je parie qu'elle serait putain d'excitante autour de ma queue."

Kurt le lâcha aussitôt, le visage brûlant d'embarras. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de visualiser cette image. C'était déjà assez horrible de rêver de ça et d'essayer de s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible quand il se réveillait le matin. Blaine lui jeta un regard et saisit ses pensées.

Un sourire narquois et pervers s'étira sur son visage alors qu'ils atteignaient la sortie qui donnait sur le parking. "Tu t'es pas mal entraîné tout seul ces derniers temps, non ?"

La rougeur se propagea vers son cou et ses clavicules. Si Jesse St. James s'était pointé pour faire cuire son petit déjeuner sur son visage, il était à peu près sûr que les œufs auraient fris en quelques secondes. Car d'une manière ou d'une autre, Blaine _savait_ qu'il avait... ou peut-être qu'il ne faisait que deviner. C'était impossible qu'il soit si facile à cerner.

"Ça ne te regarde pas, cracha-t-il en plongeant la main dans son sac pour chercher ses clefs, tout en s'arrêtant à côté de sa voiture." Blaine siffla doucement en reluquant la voiture imposante et Kurt déverrouilla les portes. L'autre sauta sur le siège passager et sa main s'aventura immédiatement vers la cuisse de Kurt, frottant lentement l'intérieur, montant de plus en plus haut alors qu'ils sortaient du parking. Le trajet fut dans l'ensemble silencieux, mis à part les indications de Blaine pour les guider jusqu'à chez lui et le claquement de la main de Kurt sur la sienne pour la repousser, afin qu'il puisse se concentrer sur la route. Les caresses de Blaine commençaient à l'étourdir et chaque centimètre de plus en direction de sa braguette faisait frémir son entrejambe.

"C'est là, à gauche, annonça Blaine en se penchant beaucoup trop pour montrer leur destination." Kurt faillit faire une embardée en tournant dans le petit parking. La pancarte à l'entrée – Forestwood Apartments – vacilla dans son champ de vision avant qu'il écrase les freins, haletant. Il resta juste assez de cohérence dans son esprit pour tirer le frein à main. Il se fichait de prendre la moitié des places de parking à lui tout seul. Ou que le supposé complexe d'appartements ressemblait plutôt à un hôtel bon marché. La main de Blaine avait finalement atteint sa destination et se serrait à présent lentement autour de son membre raidi.

"Merde, dit-il d'une voix étouffée, haletant alors que Blaine se glissait par-dessus le levier de vitesse – depuis quand est-ce que leurs ceintures étaient débouclées ? – jusque sur son siège." Un souffle chaud lui chatouilla la joue pendant que Blaine suçait la ligne de sa mâchoire, du menton à l'oreille. Sa voix était grave et pressante quand il murmura "Ça fait du bien bébé, non ?"

Le gémissement de Kurt se bloqua dans sa gorge et Blaine se pressa contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve vraiment coincé contre la porte. Sa main était ferme et insistante quand elle se serra sur son membre à travers son pantalon. La poignée de la porte lui rentra douloureusement dans la hanche quand l'autre main se glissa à l'arrière de son pull. Il frémit au contact des doigts de Blaine qui s'enfoncèrent dans la peau fine de son dos, tandis que ses ongles le griffaient et mordaient dans sa chair.

C'était ce qu'il avait tant attendu. Précisément la chose qu'il s'était haï de vouloir, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais en avoir autant qu'il le désirait. Une bouche entrouverte suça de nouveau sa mâchoire, des dents pincèrent sa peau douce.

"Quand je te pose une question, Hummel, j'attends une réponse." La main contre son entrejambe sembla s'éloigner et Kurt poussa une plainte, se cambrant pour suivre la merveilleuse chaleur.

"Est-ce que ça te fait du bien, Hummel ?"

L'âpreté de la voix de Blaine lui serra l'estomac, et une main se glissa dans son pantalon puis dans ses sous-vêtements. Ses hanches se cambrèrent à cette sensation inhabituelle mais déjà bienvenue, et la main de Blaine se balada sur son postérieur. Puis un doigt se glissa entre ses fesses. Son souffle se coupa quand cette main ramena d'un coup ses hanches en avant, pressant son sexe contre la main toujours serrée sur son entrejambe.

"_Alors ?_"

Le ton impérieux de Blaine fit revenir la boule dans son ventre. Il adorait la manière dont le garçon prenait le contrôle et quand il se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers lui, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas résister. Sa résolution s'était émiettée au moment même où il avait démarré le moteur de la voiture. Il avait besoin de tout ça. Besoin de sentir la chaleur du corps de Blaine contre le sien, comme il l'avait rêvé. Besoin d'enfin obtenir la douce libération qu'il avait imaginée depuis leur premier baiser.

Soudain il se sentit soulevé et se retrouva assis en travers des cuisses de Blaine, une verge dure pressée contre son aine et des lèvres se baladant dans son cou.

"Est-ce que tu te sens bien avec moi, bébé ?"

Les mots doux avaient été murmurés contre le coin de sa bouche, et les mains de Blaine bercèrent lentement ses hanches pour le presser contre son entrejambe. Les yeux de Kurt vacillèrent de nouveau sur Blaine. Ses pupilles étaient tellement noyées de désir que Kurt n'arrivait même plus discerner le noisette de ses iris.

"Oui." Sa voix était plus essoufflée qu'il ne s'y était attendu, mais dès que le mot passa ses lèvres Blaine entreprit de sucer son lobe d'oreille et Kurt frissonna, se collant contre sa verge. "Mon dieu, _oui_."

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il balança ses hanches violemment contre la main de Blaine. Sous lui, les hanches du garçon se soulevèrent pour rencontrer les siennes quand il se pressa de nouveau contre ses cuisses. Et de nouveau Blaine l'embrassait, rude, humide et avide.

"Putain, tu es trop sexy, grogna-t-il en raffermissant encore la main qui s'agrippait aux fesses de Kurt."

Quelque chose heurta violemment la vitre de Kurt et ses mains cherchèrent précipitamment le premier objet auquel se raccrocher – le milieu de son volant en l'occurrence. Son klaxon hurla et les mains de Blaine le repoussèrent, tandis qu'une voix perçante hurlait à l'extérieur, légèrement atténuée par l'épaisseur de la vitre.

"Hé, les pédés, cassez-vous de ma place de parking !"

Une femme enrobée et échevelée les observait à travers la vitre avec un air mauvais. Elle cogna de nouveau son poing contre la fenêtre et Kurt sursauta.

"Va te faire foutre, Belinda ! brailla Blaine, et la vieille ricana. Tu n'as _même pas_ de putain de voiture !

- C'est quand même ma place, et je ne veux pas de toi dessus, Anderson." Sa voix était tellement aiguë que les tympans de Kurt vibrèrent. "Bouge d'ici avant que j'appelle Milton !"

Blaine grommela d'un air sombre, lui adressa un doigt d'honneur et sans même demander, bougea la voiture de son emplacement et la gara plus loin dans le coin réservé aux visiteurs. Il coupa le moteur devant un Kurt sans voix et ouvrit violemment la porte du côté conducteur. Kurt attrapa son sac en mode autopilote et suivit. Belinda était toujours plantée sur sa place de parking pour la surveiller, et les observa traverser le parking pour rejoindre le long bâtiment tassé sur lui-même.

Il n'y avait qu'un étage, avec une espèce de store en taule craquelée sur le point de s'émietter qui pendait devant, à quelques mètres du sol. Le tout était soutenu par de nombreux piliers de bois fissuré. Quand ils passèrent dessous pour rejoindre l'autre bout du bâtiment, Kurt jeta un coup d'œil au verre craquelé des vitres de la plupart des lampes du porche. L'une des portes n'avait même pas de lumière. Il restait une trace plus claire sur le mur là où elle aurait du se trouver, mais elle avait visiblement été arrachée. Des morceaux de mur manquaient à l'emplacement où elle aurait du être vissée. La vitre d'une autre pièce semblait sur le point de tomber en poussière. Le verre était complètement brisé mais encore en place dans l'armature en bois. Kurt déglutit nerveusement et se rapprocha de Blaine quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'avant-dernière porte. Il manquait la moitié du numéro en bronze, mais la peinture atténuée l'informa que c'était l'appartement 5C. A sa grande surprise, Blaine ne chercha pas ses clefs et appuya sur la poignée dans un mouvement étrange. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

"Tu... tu ne fermes pas ta porte à clef ? demanda Kurt, ébahi." S'il avait habité dans un endroit pareil, il aurait eu sur sa porte assez de verrous pour fermer deux fois toutes celles de McKinley. Et un chien de garde. Et sans doute un Taser, au cas où le chien soit trouillard.

"Les verrous n'ont jamais marché, bébé, grommela Blaine." Sans un seul regard à Kurt pour juger de sa réaction sur tout ça, Blaine entra. Peu désireux de rester dehors avec Belinda, Kurt se dépêcha de faire de même. La porte se ferma en claquant derrière lui et Blaine déplaça une énorme malle en travers pour les barricader à l'intérieur.

Kurt se sentit mal quand il vit Blaine mettre le "verrou" improvisé en place entre la porte et une commode abîmée. Il testa la poignée, tirant très fort dessus pour s'assurer que la porte tenait, sembla satisfait et se tourna vers Kurt. Son visage resta de marbre quand il vit l'expression horrifiée de Kurt.

"Comment est-ce que tes parents vont faire pour entrer ?

- Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ça, répondit simplement Blaine." Kurt ne comprit pas du tout ce que cela voulait dire. Est-ce qu'ils travaillaient de nuit ? Ils ne rentreraient pas avant que Blaine parte pour le lycée demain matin ? Ou alors ils étaient en voyage d'affaire ?

Il n'avait jamais vu Blaine avoir l'air aussi étrange ou même _humain_ quand il s'éclaircit la gorge et désigna le matelas double-place et le sommier sur le sol en face d'eux.

"Je n'ai pas de chaises, mais on va passer des bons moment sur le lit."

Kurt se contenta de le dévisager, puis jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la petite pièce pendant que Blaine trainait des pieds jusqu'au mini-frigo de l'autre côté du lit.

A gauche, sur le même mur que la porte se trouvait une grande fenêtre fermée par des rideaux poussiéreux et usés. La tête du lit se trouvait contre le mur adjacent à côté d'une petite table de nuit en bois, sur laquelle était posée une lampe sans abat-jour.

Contre le mur le plus éloigné se trouvaient une guitare acoustique posée sur son trépied et le mini-frigo dans lequel Blaine était en train de farfouiller. Le mur s'ouvrait de l'autre côté du frigo. De là où il se trouvait, Kurt pouvait voir un miroir et un évier dans un coin. En enregistrant tous ces détails, il se demanda comment Blaine _et_ ses parents pouvaient vivre dans cet espace restreint, puis il se rendit compte du détail le plus évident.

Tout autour de lui hurlait garçon adolescent. La vieille guitare, la pile de sachets de chips et les emballages froissés de tacos qui jonchaient le meuble. Le lecteur CD usagé au-dessus du frigo, l'empilement instable de livres de cours au pied du lit. Le petit tas de vêtements sales dans le coin sous la fenêtre. La couverture en désordre et les oreillers en vrac sur le lit. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce qui aurait pu appartenir à un adulte. Son cœur se serra quand il vit Blaine se laisser tomber sur le lit, une bière à la main, le regardant comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

"Finissons-en avec ce truc, Hummel. Ou alors on attaque directement par la baise ?"

Kurt ignora son commentaire, mais la personnalité arrogante, limite ridicule, de Blaine commençait à s'expliquer. Par contre, c'était bien la seule chose.

"Est-ce que..." Il hésita, se tordant les mains derrière son dos et se mordant les lèvres. Il s'approcha de quelques pas. "Tu ne vis pas avec tes parents ?"

Il trouva la question stupide au moment où elle franchit ses lèvres. Blaine avait quoi ? Seize ? Dix-sept ans ? Bien sûr qu'il vivait avec l'un de ses parents. Il n'était pas légalement autorisé à louer un appartement ou à vivre seul. Et pourtant...

Un reniflement de mépris répondit immédiatement à sa question.

"Non."

Kurt continua à dévisager le garçon. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer pour répondre à ça. La manière dont il avait lâché ce simple mot l'avait fait sonner comme la chose la plus évidente du monde, aussi naturelle que respirer. Mais Kurt savait que ce n'était pas naturel. Appeler une pièce comme ça un foyer n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait imaginer, sans parler d'y vivre seul. Son père avait toujours eu un rôle essentiel dans sa vie.

"Mais...comment... ?"

Sa bouche n'arrivait même pas à former la question que sa conscience avait besoin de poser. Mais Blaine avait toujours été rapide pour percuter ce genre de chose.

"Mon grand-père." Il avait dit ça avec le même ton vague que sa dernière réponse et Kurt n'était toujours pas sûr de comprendre.

"Ton grand-père et toi vivez ici ?"

Blaine éclata de rire à cette question, mais d'un rire froid et sans humour.

"Non, répéta-t-il." Et cette fois sa voix prit un ton que Kurt n'aima pas. Rien de tout ça n'était cohérent pour lui. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que Blaine vivait seul ici. Une pointe acérée lui transperça la poitrine et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il eut pitié de lui. C'était un connard agaçant et beaucoup trop sûr de lui, mais c'était aussi un gamin.

"Dégage."

Kurt sursauta presque devant l'agressivité de sa voix. Blaine le dévisageait, visiblement en colère. Plus en colère que Kurt ne l'avait jamais vu – plus encore que quand il l'avait giflé. Il recula d'un pas quand Blaine se redressa, mais il vit dans les yeux de Blaine un rapide éclair de panique qui disparut aussitôt.

Encore un. Un autre aperçu de quelque chose de plus. La raison pour laquelle Kurt ne parvenait pas à se désintéresser de Blaine Anderson. Parce que malgré les choses assassines qu'il avait dites, il rendait Kurt désespérément curieux.

"Qu...quoi ?" Il détesta le bégaiement dans sa voix. Blaine se leva et s'approcha de lui.

"Si tu as décidé de me regarder comme ça, tu dégages d'ici, gronda Blaine." Il avait l'air tellement furieux que Kurt recula.

La seule chose à laquelle Kurt pensait, c'était que Blaine s'était trop dévoilé. Il lui avait donné plus d'informations sur lui-même qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et il essayait de faire marche arrière. Ils se tenaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, Blaine le dévisageait avec mépris et Kurt cherchait quelque chose à dire ou à faire. Dehors, il entendit la voix perçante de Belinda qui criait après quelqu'un d'autre sur le parking.

"Alors...heu... Belinda, c'est ta voisine ?"

Sa question lui parut encore plus débile que la précédente, mais la tension perceptible dans les épaules de Blaine sembla se relâcher. Il observa Kurt un instant, et pour une raison inconnue l'absence de lubricité dans son regard le mit encore plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude.

Blaine répondit avec un petit hochement de tête et se laissa retomber sur le lit, puis ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il en tira une paire d'écouteurs et Kurt tenta un pas hésitant dans sa direction.

Blaine continua à tripoter les boutons de son baladeur CD et ne lui grogna pas après, alors Kurt s'assit sur le bord du lit et sortit de son sac son calepin, la feuille de consignes et son exemplaire du _Comte de Monte-Cristo. _

"Ok, j'ai partagé en deux la liste des thèmes qu'on doit traiter. Donc tu n'as qu'à faire cette moitié (il désigna les quatre derniers) et je ferai ces quatre-là."

Il entendit le bourdonnement de la musique démarrer derrière lui et soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir secouer Blaine pour lui faire faire sa part du boulot. Il ne voulait pas non plus s'approcher de lui tant qu'ils étaient sur ce lit.

Il aurait vraiment du s'attendre à ce qui s'ensuivit. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas s'approcher de Blaine ou l'avoir près de lui, c'était exactement l'inverse qui se produisait. Des bras puissants entourèrent ses épaules et sa poitrine, et le son monotone de la musique se retrouva soudain tout près de son oreille. Et même s'il n'arrivait pas à en discerner les mots, tout devint beaucoup plus clair quand Blaine se mit à chanter.

_"I'm so good that I'm so bad  
I guarantee I'll be the greatest thing you ever had  
cause you ain't never met nobody like me  
and you ain't gonna wanna fuck nobody else again" _

_(Je suis tellement gentil que j'en deviens mauvais  
Je te garantis que je suis la meilleure chose qui te soit jamais arrivée  
parce que tu ne rencontreras plus jamais quelqu'un comme moi  
et tu ne voudras plus jamais baiser quelqu'un d'autre)_

Les yeux de Kurt se fermèrent quand les lèvres de Blaine s'attachèrent à son cou. Il pouvait sentir Blaine se presser contre le bas de son dos, et Kurt fut surpris par le fait qu'il soit déjà en érection. Bien sûr, c'était déjà à moitié le cas pour lui aussi, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas que Blaine le sache. Il fallait qu'ils se concentrent sur leur devoir.

"Blaine, haleta-t-il alors que les mains posées sur son torse ouvraient le haut de chemise." Il entendit un des boutons sauter et tomber sur le tapis tâché. "Il faut que...que...le devoir..."

Ses mots se transformèrent en gémissements ravis quand Blaine découvrit ses épaules et laissa trainer ses dents sur sa clavicule, suçant âprement sa peau.

"Relax, bébé, j'ai déjà tout fait."

Le pire, c'est qu'il en était capable. Il avait juste accepté l'idée de Kurt pour se retrouver seul avec lui – et le déshabiller, si les choses continuaient ainsi.

Blaine tira sur sa chemise pour la descendre encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un ruban informe au niveau de son nombril. Kurt frissonna à la sensation de l'air froid sur sa peau nue, jusqu'à ce que des mains tièdes se collent contre ses os iliaques.

Les lèvres de Blaine sucèrent avidement la ligne de son cou pendant que ses mains faisaient lentement des allers-retours sur ses flancs. Il inspira bruyamment quand un pouce rude joua avec l'un de ses tétons. Il arqua son torse contre la paume de Blaine, déjetant ses fesses en arrière et les pressants contre son sexe. Un gémissement sourd vibra contre son cou et les hanches de Blaine se collèrent contre lui. Soudain, la chaleur contre son dos disparut. Machinalement, il recula pour ramener Blaine de nouveau contre lui, ou du moins tenta – ses avant-bras étaient toujours prisonniers des manches de sa chemise. La seconde suivante, il s'était précipitamment libéré et se redressa vers l'arrière. Le torse nu de Blaine se scella contre son dos.

Il poussa un faible gémissant à ce contact. _Merde, _il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était aussi agréable de se trouver peau contre peau avec quelqu'un. Les mains de Blaine guidèrent les siennes vers son cou puis retournèrent sur son torse. Il enroula ses doigts dans les fines boucles de Blaine, pendant que la bouche de celui-ci s'attachait de nouveau à ses clavicules. Ils inspirèrent tous les deux bruyamment quand Kurt inclina la tête pour enfouir son nez dans le creux de celle de Blaine. N'importe quoi qui puisse le rapprocher encore plus de cet homme et sceller une plus grande surface de sa peau avec la sienne.

Le lobe d'oreille de Blaine se trouvait contre sa joue et il fit quelque chose qui le surprit lui-même. Il enroula sa langue autour du bord de son oreille, plaçant les mains en coupe derrière sa tête pour l'attirer vers sa bouche. Les hanches de Blaine sursautèrent contre le bas de son dos à cette initiative inattendue, et ses dents se plantèrent dans la clavicule de Kurt dans un grognement parfaitement audible. Et bon sang, si ça ce n'était pas la chose la plus sexy que Kurt ait jamais entendue...

Blaine dégagea son oreille hors de portée de la langue de Kurt, et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui suçant celle du bas. Les mains qui parcouraient depuis toute à l'heure la peau sensible de sa poitrine glissèrent, frôlant son ventre contracté puis se mirent à tripoter le bouton de son pantalon. Il émit un son étouffé contre les lèvres de Blaine quand la pression contre son entrejambe diminua, puis Blaine glissa âprement sa langue dans sa bouche, léchant ses dents, sa langue et son palais. Kurt lâcha ses lèvres en sentant la main de Blaine se glisser sous l'élastique de ses sous-vêtements et libérer son érection.

Un millier d'étoiles explosèrent dans l'esprit de Kurt, et sa tête retomba sur l'épaule de Blaine, alors que ses cuisses se collèrent contre le poing qui serrait son membre. Bon sang, il était déjà ridiculement près de l'orgasme. Les mains de Blaine se serrèrent autour de l'extrémité de son sexe et ses hanches se déjetèrent à cette sensation, avide du frottement rêche. Puis la chaleur du corps de Blaine disparut de nouveau et il n'arriva pas à définir si c'était le signe qu'ils devaient arrêter ou s'il avait juste envie de hurler de frustration.

Alors qu'il était en train de se rendre compte de combien il avait l'air ridicule, assis là avec son sexe vibrant qui appuyait légèrement sur la chemise toujours enroulée autour de sa taille, Blaine glissa du lit et tomba à genoux. Il saisit sa verge et la caressa d'une main ferme.

Il voulait gémir un mot, ou le prénom de Blaine, ou _n'importe quoi_ mais la seule chose qui sortit fut "mmmph". Blaine Anderson était à genoux devant lui, écartant sa main et passant la sienne dans le creux de son dos pour le tirer vers le bord du lit. Une main ferme était toujours en train de masturber paresseusement sa verge, donnant de temps en temps un petit sursaut qui faisait bouillir la chaleur qui baignait déjà son estomac.

Des lèvres douces se pressèrent sur la peau sous son nombril et ses bras tremblèrent tellement qu'il eut du mal à maintenir sa position. Il tomba sur ses coudes, essayant de s'empêcher de jeter sa tête en arrière d'extase et de se contenter de gémir jusqu'à l'orgasme. Parce qu'il voulait voir ça. Il voulait voir la main de Blaine se balader autour de lui, il voulait voir cette tête ornée de boucles brunes sucer avec passion la peau de ses hanches. Puis la bouche de Blaine se déplaça jusqu'à la base de sa verge et Kurt n'essaya même pas de se retenir cette fois-ci. Sa tête tomba en arrière, et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un gémissement entrecoupé.

"Oh_ putain_, Blaine." Il sentait la sueur glisser le long de son cou et de son visage pour se mélanger avec celle qui brillait sur son torse. Il déjeta ses hanches contre la main de Blaine pendant que la bouche de celui-ci se baladait autour de son sexe. Le duvet sur ses joues frotta contre et il sentit son estomac se retourner et son scrotum frémir.

Kurt geignit et ses épaules le lâchèrent. Il savait qu'il aurait du prévenir Blaine mais _bon sang_, il n'arrivait plus à avoir la moindre pensée lucide. Ses hanches sursautèrent quand l'autre main de Blaine s'aventura dans ses sous-vêtements et souleva légèrement ses testicules.

"Tu as une très jolie queue, bébé, murmura Blaine contre lui." Il fit traîner sa langue le long du bord inférieur et appuya légèrement contre le bourrelet sous son gland, tout en donnant un petit coup à son scrotum.

"_Merde, Blaine !_"

Kurt ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces quand la chaleur de son ventre explosa le long de sa verge. Il était en train d'éjaculer plus puissamment qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, haletant et gémissant tellement fort qu'il couvrit presque le bruit de son cœur qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Son sexe s'agita d'une secousse quand sa semence se répandit sur le poing de Blaine, toujours en train de le diriger lentement à travers son orgasme. Il resta là essoufflé, le visage et la poitrine rougis et la verge humide. Il siffla doucement quand Blaine balada ses lèvres contre sa peau hypersensible, attrapant le filet de sperme qui coulait et léchant le reste sur son ventre. Puis il lui grimpa dessus, pressant leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre et forçant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Ses membres étaient trop lourds pour bouger, son cerveau était en court-circuit, mais à travers son brouillard il réalisa que Blaine était en train de le laisser – voulait qu'il – se goûte lui-même.

Toujours hébété par son orgasme, Kurt eut seulement la force de gémir à cette pensée et Blaine enjamba ses cuisses pour se presser contre lui, grognant contre sa bouche. Kurt pouvait sentir la bosse de son sexe contre ses os iliaques, toujours douloureusement dur.

"Merde, tu es trop sexy quand tu éjacules, dit Blaine dans un souffle." Sa langue traça un chemin le long du cou de Kurt, pinçant et suçant avec passion, et Kurt se dit qu'il porterait volontiers des écharpes jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si cela impliquait que Blaine ne s'arrête jamais de faire ça.

Il sentit Blaine se déplacer au-dessus de lui et il entendit vaguement le bruit de sa braguette qui s'ouvrait, le tout pendant que sa bouche s'occupait de la partie de sa clavicule qui n'était pas encore ornée de suçons.

Dire qu'il fut pris de court quand Blaine saisit brutalement son poignet et l'enfonça dans son boxer aurait été un euphémisme. Il s'était à peine remis de la surprise que lui avait fait le garçon en contraignant sa main à se serrer en poing autour de sa verge imposante qu'il était déjà en train de la pomper. Une fois, deux fois, puis une troisième et dernière fois avant qu'il ne sente le sperme chaud et collant couler au sommet de son poing, alors que Blaine laissa échapper un gémissement puissant et rauque, et se laissa tomber sur lui.

Ils restèrent tous les deux haletants, leurs torses humides de sueur glissant l'un contre l'autre pendant qu'ils s'apaisaient. A la tête du lit, Kurt pouvait entendre la musique des écouteurs de Blaine qui fonctionnaient toujours, et dont le martèlement annonçait une chanson punk rapide. Il perdit son regard dans le plafond craquelé, le cœur toujours battant, son sexe maintenant détendu et humide entre Blaine et lui. Après plusieurs minutes, Blaine roula sur le côté et s'assit, puis attrapa son teeshirt négligé et essuya le sperme qui restait sur lui avant de le jeter dans un coin. Kurt le regarda se lever et s'étirer, son jean déboutonné laissant entrevoir le bas de ses hanches, puis le garçon le remit en place et zippa la fermeture éclair.

Il se tourna vers Kurt qui était toujours vautré sur le lit dans le brouillard, et dit avec nonchalance "Pas mal pour un puceau, Hummel. La prochaine fois je pense que tu seras prêt pour une gentille bite dans le cul.

- Qui a dit qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois ? cracha Kurt, soudain terriblement embarrassé et offensé." Le commentaire indélicat de Blaine venait de le ramener sur terre plus efficacement que n'importe quoi. Oh mon dieu, il se sentait trop stupide. Il se dépêcha de remettre son pantalon et se leva en essayant de trouver sa chemise.

"C'est ça que tu cherches ?" Il se tourna vers Blaine qui agitait sa chemise. Kurt fit mine de l'attraper mais Blaine l'écarta d'un coup hors de sa portée avec un rictus moqueur.

"Rends-moi ça Anderson, gronda Kurt avec colère. Oh, tu sais quoi ? Garde-la. Tu collectionnes sans doute des souvenirs de tes plans cul."

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne réalisait que maintenant que c'était tout ce qu'il était pour Blaine ? Une stupide et facile source de jouissance à utiliser et à jeter. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Bon sang, il ne laisserait pas Blaine voir ses larmes. Il avait été tellement _stupide_.

Le sourire de Blaine s'effaça quand il vit le visage de Kurt se décomposer et la manière dont il luttait pour retenir ce qu'il pensait de franchir ses lèvres. Mais Kurt n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de parler à présent.

"C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi. Exactement comme tu l'as dit à mon père sur le parking ! Je suis juste un débile naïf et inexpérimenté et tu savais que tu pourrais tirer avantage de...

- Je ne te vois pas comme une salope."

Il avait dit ça avec tant de douceur que Kurt faillit ne pas l'entendre. Mais le regard étrange de Blaine lui confirma qu'il avait bien entendu. Blaine semblait visiblement mal à l'aise et évoluait sur un terrain complètement inconnu. Kurt se tut car vraiment, Blaine lui avait donné toutes les raisons de croire qu'il pensait exactement l'inverse. C'était vraiment la seule chose de gentille ou d'honnête que Kurt se rappelait l'avoir entendu dire à qui que ce soit. Aussi rapidement qu'elle avait disparue, l'arrogance habituelle reprit le dessus et le masque se remit en place.

"J'ai rencontré pas mal de salopes et crois-moi. Tu as encore un long chemin à faire si tu veux faire le poids, bébé."

Kurt ne comprit pas pourquoi ce commentaire ne l'irrita pas autant que le premier. Peut-être à cause du bref virage que Blaine venait de faire, ou alors à cause du vacillement de quelque chose de plus profond que Kurt avait vu de nouveau, ou peut-être encore à cause de l'allure du petit studio que Blaine appelait sa maison.

Il n'en savait rien. Mais il arracha sa chemise de la poigne de Blaine et l'enfila pendant que l'autre tirait un calepin de la petite pile au pied de son lit. Il le feuilleta et s'arrêta à une page couverte d'une écriture brouillonne.

"C'est ce que j'ai trouvé pour tous ces thème de merde que Robertson veut qu'on traite. Tu peux ajouter tes notes ou ce que tu veux, bébé."

Il enleva la malle imposante de devant la porte et l'ouvrit. Sans un mot, Kurt attrapa son sac et sortit, poussant un cri indigné quand une main puissante attrapa ses fesses et qu'une voix rauque murmura "A demain, bébé. Peut-être qu'on pourra se trouver une salle de classe vide et qu'on pourra s'amuser pour de vrai cette fois."

La main disparut quand la porte se ferma en claquant. Kurt resta planté là à écouter le bruit râpeux du coffre qu'on remettait en place contre la porte, pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il venait à peine de se passer.

* * *

Chanson : _So Bad _de Eminem (permalink YouTube : watch?v=yIHW0mDN5j0)


	10. Chapitre 10

CHAPITRE 10

Kurt s'endormit en pleurant ce soir-là. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être déjà senti aussi insignifiant et inutile que maintenant, à cause de Blaine. Blaine n'en avait rien à faire de lui, si ce n'était pour trouver un moyen rapide d'assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles et Kurt, en tant que seul autre garçon gay de McKinley, était sa seule option.

Il haïssait la manière dont il s'était emballé malgré les mises en garde de son père et de Carole. Il se haïssait lui-même pour apprécier ce qu'il s'était passé et plus que tout, il haïssait Blaine. Il haïssait les petits bleus laissés par ses doigts sur ses hanches et les suçons tout autour de sa clavicule et de son cou, et particulièrement celui sur son os iliaque.

Blaine l'avait bercé de fausses espérances tout en sachant combien il était inexpérimenté et combien il était gêné par tout ce qui touchait le plaisir physique, et il n'en avait rien eu à faire. Il s'était fait plaisir, puis s'était ni plus ni moins débarrassé de lui comme d'un vieux déchet.

Dieu, il haïssait Blaine plus que jamais. Son premier moment intime avec un autre garçon avait été complètement ruiné. Même le souvenir de son premier baiser lui comprimait la poitrine. Rien n'avait signifié quoi que ce soit pour Blaine, parce que la seule chose qui importait à Blaine, c'était sa queue.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'évita comme la peste une fois que leur lecture analytique fut terminée. Il s'assurait qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'autre avec lui où qu'il aille et quand ce n'était pas possible, il allait du point A au point B le plus rapidement possible. Parce que cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas rompre la promesse qu'il s'était faite : c'en était fini de Blaine Anderson, et rien n'allait le faire changer d'avis. Ce connard avait déjà anéanti assez de ses premières expériences et il n'allait pas le laisser en ruiner une de plus.

Jusqu'au mardi suivant, Blaine fit tout son possible pour se retrouver seul avec lui. Il prit l'habitude de suivre Kurt à la trace et quelque soit l'ami avec lequel celui-ci marchait, il coupait leur chemin et s'incrustait dans la conversation. Chaque fois que Kurt faisait un arrêt à son casier, Blaine l'y attendait avec les livres dont il avait besoin pour le cours suivant.

Lors de leur cours de chimie de l'après-midi il sembla presque désespéré, s'imposant entre Kurt et son binôme et essayant de toucher chaque parcelle de lui à sa portée. Presque en panique, Kurt demanda à sortir pour aller aux toilettes, dans le seul but de s'échapper quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Même s'il avait pris sa décision, il n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôler les réponses de son corps à la promiscuité de Blaine. C'était vraiment le pire. Il haïssait tout ce que Blaine avait fait, mais il frissonnait encore à la vibration de plaisir que lui procurait le moindre de ses contacts.

Mais Blaine n'avait pas abandonné la partie quand il s'était esquivé aux toilettes. Quand Kurt sortit de sa cabine il fonça droit dans le garçon, dont un rictus auto-satisfait étirait les lèvres.

"Tu sais, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de te donner tant de mal pour en avoir plus, bébé.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, répondit Kurt avec mépris en se mettant rapidement en alarme et prenant un air ouvertement menaçant. J'en ai fini avec toi."

Un rapide pas vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains ne sembla absolument pas dissuader Blaine.

Un gloussement grave résonna dans son oreille quand il lui saisit les hanches et ses doigts appuyèrent sur les petits bleus qui n'avaient pas encore tout à fait disparus. "Je crois que toi et moi savons très bien que c'est un mensonge."

Kurt savait qu'il allait être à peu près impossible de se débarrasser de lui. Il avait laissé Blaine goûter à la seule chose qu'il voulait. C'était un peu comme s'il avait agité un énorme sac de bonbons sous le nez d'un gamin, mais qu'il lui en avait seulement donné un et s'était assis devant lui pour manger le reste. Ce simple avant-goût avait transformé l'envie de Blaine en un désir éperdu et obsessif, et Kurt devait trouver une manière d'y mettre fin sans céder à tout ce que son propre corps voulait. Car un frisson d'excitation descendait encore sa colonne à son toucher. Il n'avait jamais été plus confus à l'intérieur de lui-même, car une moitié de lui l'acceptait et pas l'autre. Il maudit silencieusement ses hormones qui détruisaient complètement ce qui avait été un cerveau intelligent et compétent il y avait à peine trois semaines.

Mais il avait déjà laissé les choses aller plus loin que la limite, et cette fois-ci il devait être ferme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit clair avec lui-même. Ou jusqu'à ce que Blaine lui donne un peu plus que du désir imbibé de testostérone. Il ne voulait plus de ça.

Kurt ferma le robinet et écarta Blaine brutalement. Même si Blaine était plus fort que lui, l'autre garçon tituba de quelques pas en arrière quand Kurt le fixa avec mépris "Ne me touche _pas_, Anderson. J'ai dit que j'en avais fini avec toi, et je le pense vraiment."

Il fit demi-tour pour sortir des toilettes mais une poigne solide sur son avant-bras l'arrêta. Il n'essaya pas de cacher sa surprise quand Blaine le fit pivoter et le colla contre le mur. La dernière fois qu'il avait demandé à Blaine d'arrêter, celui-ci l'avait lâché immédiatement sans insister d'avantage. Kurt pouvait sentir le désespoir dans le contact de Blaine quand celui-ci se colla contre lui. Il sentait son souffle court et haletant lui caresser le cou. Et pour la première fois il eut peur, tellement peur qu'il se figea.

"Merde, je veux juste...je te veux tellement, Kurt." Blaine appuya son front contre le sien. Ses yeux se fermèrent, mais Kurt eut le temps d'y voir un bref éclair de panique. "J'ai _besoin_ de ça. Je... putain, j'ai _besoin _de toi."

Un nœud se forma dans le ventre de Kurt, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que le corps de Blaine soit scellé avec le sien. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il s'était juré qu'il ne le ferait plus. Pas avant qu'il ait tiré tout ça au clair. Peut-être jamais. A cet instant, il se fichait que Blaine soit presque vulnérable et ouvert à lui, ou que peut-être Blaine ressente réellement quelque chose de plus qu'une banale attraction sexuelle pour lui. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau avait déjà pris sa décision. Blaine était sur les nerfs seulement parce qu'il s'était écoulé déjà presque cinq jours depuis leur aventure et tout ça n'était qu'une comédie pour apaiser son excitation.

"Non." Il fut étonné de réussir à garder une voix ferme en parlant. "J'ai dit non, et je le pense. Je ne suis pas ta pute, Anderson. Je ne vais pas te laisser me monter dessus chaque fois que tu as besoin de tirer ton coup."

Il écarta Blaine une nouvelle fois pour s'échapper dans le couloir rassurant, mais les mains de l'autre attrapèrent ses poignets et les ramenèrent entre leurs deux corps. Son cœur battit la chamade quand il regarda Blaine dans les yeux. Il y eut un infime éclair de quelque chose proche de la douleur avant que la colère y flamboie, et avec la colère vint l'arrogance.

"Oh, _allez !_ grogna Blaine avec exaspération. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te vois pas comme une pute, bébé."

Sa colère écuma à cette remarque. Blaine ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qu'il ressentait.

"Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, cracha Kurt en essayant de dégager Blaine d'un coup d'épaule." Il savait qu'il allait perdre le contrôle de lui-même si Blaine ne reculait pas, et il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qui leur arriverait à tous les deux si cela se produisait. "A cause de toi j'ai _l'impression_ d'en être une. Tu t'es _servi_ de moi, Blaine." Il détourna le regard, se sentant perdre son aplomb. Ses yeux le piquaient. Dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il soit si émotif ?

"Pas de souci là-dessus, dit rapidement Blaine, les lèvres étirées par un sourire lubrique. Je peux te faire sentir beaucoup mieux, bébé."

Il colla ses hanches contre celles de Kurt, et celui passa enfin à l'attaque. Sa jambe qui se trouvait coincée entre celles de Blaine s'élança brutalement, s'écrasant directement dans les testicules du garçon. Il vit une expression de surprise totale se former sur son visage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup et ses sourcils se haussèrent de douleur. Cette fois-ci, se débarrasser de Blaine ne lui demanda qu'une légère bourrade. L'autre garçon tituba un peu avant de s'écrouler sur le sol avec un gémissement aigu.

"C'était pour m'avoir utilisé pour te vider, Anderson, dit sauvagement Kurt. Je suppose que ça fait encore plus mal quand tu bandes, non ?"

La porte se ferma en claquant derrière lui et il se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de chimie le plus vite qu'il le pouvait sans courir. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'infliger à Blaine ou à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. En rentrant dans la classe et en passant devant le bureau de Mrs. Mentore, il entendit quelques mots de la conversation qu'elle était en train d'avoir au téléphone.

"Oui, Blaine Anderson a encore quitté le cours. Je ne sais pas s'il est encore dans l'établissement..."

Il passa son chemin et retrouva son binôme, essayant de se noyer dans leur exercice pour une fois de plus oublier Blaine.

Lors de la répétition du Glee Club cet après-midi là, il s'attendit à moitié à voir Blaine se pavaner devant la porte, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Le petit-ami de miss Pillsbury, ou du moins il supposait que c'était son petit-ami car il n'était jamais sûr avec elle, passa pour leur faire un topo sur l'hygiène dentaire et pour rendre encore plus jaloux un Mr Schuester qui l'était déjà ostensiblement. Après ça, Kurt passa la majorité du cours à esquiver les questions indiscrètes de Santana et les gestes obscènes de Puck chaque fois que quelqu'un évoquait soit Blaine soit lui-même. Car peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas "ensemble", personne ne voulait le croire.

C'était encore une bonne raison de haïr Blaine. Il avait fait d'eux un sujet de ragots ou, comme Santana et Puck le disaient, des "sex-friends", (il se rétracta littéralement à cette expression) sans le moindre effort.

Le mercredi matin, il s'était attendu à une nouvelle tentative de tripotage ou même quelques contacts physiques. Mais il était rapidement en train d'apprendre que Blaine était plein de surprises et ne faisait jamais ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il prit sa place habituelle dans tous leurs cours, et si Kurt n'avait pas été aussi attentif à sa présence, il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué.

Il ne le regarda pas, et ne tenta pas d'entrelacer leurs jambes. Il ne caressa pas ses épaules, ne lui mit pas la main aux fesses. Même pas quelques remarques ou comportements déplacés susceptibles de prolonger sa retenue. Leurs professeurs semblaient soulagés de pouvoir faire un cours sans qu'il les interrompe d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais cela énervait Kurt encore plus. Oui, Blaine l'avait déjà ignoré auparavant, mais il avait alors flirté avec la première fille qui passait pour essayer de le rendre jaloux. Là il se contentait de baisser la tête, comme si chaque seconde de son temps était utilisée pour se reconstruire lui-même.

Il n'allait jamais réussir à comprendre Blaine, au final, si ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, à présent ? Il était censé en avoir fini avec lui.

Il décida de suivre l'exemple de Blaine et de l'ignorer aussi. Ou du moins de faire comme si. Le silence inhabituel entre eux attirait son attention comme les pôles opposés d'un aimant. Est-ce que ses mots avaient vraiment blessé Blaine ? Ou était-ce seulement parce qu'il avait réduit ses testicules en bouillie mardi ? Il avait été le tireur de l'équipe de football, après tout, et il savait qu'il l'avait probablement blessé beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait du. Peut-être qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de ses parents ou de son grand-père, et que ça avait l'air de l'aider. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ses parents avaient disparu, à la base ? Etait-ce pour tous les ennuis qu'il représentait ou, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser que c'était ça, était-ce parce qu'ils avaient découvert son homosexualité ? Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps Blaine était dehors et livré à lui-même. Ou pourquoi il ne pouvait lui-même cesser de gamberger là-dessus alors qu'il était supposé écouter ce que disait Mr. Ferguson.

Le jeudi après-midi, il eut enfin l'opportunité de penser à autre chose qu'à Blaine. Mr. Schuester avait cédé à leurs supplications et les laissait faire un numéro de Britney Spears lors de l'assemblée du lycée l'après-midi suivant. Le seul souci étant la soudaine volonté de Mr. Schuester de participer à leur performance. Il ne voulait même pas réfléchir au pourquoi du comment derrière cette lubie. Une heure de plus en répétition à apprendre la chorégraphie compliquée et à se mettre au point vocalement l'envoya directement au lit après un rapide dîner avec son père.

Il fut absolument outré par le fiasco de leur performance à l'assemblée du lycée le vendredi. Tout allait pour le mieux du monde jusqu'à ce que la Coach Sylvester ait craint le pire et enclenché l'alarme incendie. Mr Schuester leur avait alors promis qu'ils ne feraient plus jamais de Britney et il en était revenu à ses ennuyeux et répétitifs projets de cours.

Puis ce qu'il redoutait arriva le premier mercredi d'octobre. Mr. Robertson distribua les consignes pour leur seconde lecture analytique de roman, et leur rendit leurs notes et appréciations sur la première. Il ne fut pas surpris par le 98% gribouillé en rouge en haut de leur copie. Les analyses de Blaine s'étaient révélées incroyablement détaillées et approfondies. C'était l'idée de devoir passer de nouveau du temps potentiellement en tête à tête avec Blaine qui l'inquiétait. Le garçon, à sa grande surprise, n'avait pas l'air emballé non plus. Il fit quelques remarques plutôt grossières quand Kurt tenta de trouver un horaire et un endroit pour travailler sur leur devoir et finit par abandonner. Blaine n'avait jamais été si peu enclin à coopérer, mais au moins ils étaient une fois de plus dans les derniers groupes à passer. On était le 6, et le 18 était encore loin. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire ce weekend qu'un stupide devoir avec Blaine.

La représentation annuelle de _La Mélodie du Bonheur_ avait lieu ce vendredi et même si son père était agacé par le fait qu'il rate encore leur habituel dîner en famille, il avait seulement fait semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. Ces dîners avaient lieu toutes les semaines, et ce n'était pas la fin du monde s'il en ratait un ou deux pour sortir avec Mercedes et passer une soirée fantastique. Rien n'allait assombrir sa journée, pas Blaine, pas leur devoir, et même pas le fait d'être mis en binôme avec Azimio en cours de Français. Il rattraperait le coup avec son père durant le weekend de toute façon, peut-être en l'aidant à l'établi ou en regardant avec lui un de ces stupides films d'action devant lesquels il s'endormait.

Il était au milieu d'une tirade en français destinée à insulter Azimio et à lui expliquer combien il allait s'amuser lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit. Azimio jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et les personnes qui venaient d'entrer commencèrent à chuchoter rapidement avec Mme Bellefort dans son dos.

"Kurt ?"

Surpris d'entendre la voix de Mr. Schuester dans son cours de Français, il se retourna légèrement sur sa chaise, le sourire moqueur destiné à Azimio toujours figé sur ses lèvres.

"Tu peux venir dehors avec nous ?"

Ms. Pillsbury était avec lui. Son visage se décomposa quand il vit leurs expressions, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Quoi qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui dire, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

Les trois heures qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans un brouillard confus. Il avait été entraîné dans le couloir et on lui avait annoncé que son père venait d'être emmené de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Mr. Schuester les y avait conduit tous les trois en voiture, leur communiquant le peu d'informations qu'il avait appris du bref coup de téléphone qu'avait passé l'hôpital au secrétariat. Kurt l'entendit à peine derrière la voix de son père, dont les paroles du matin lui résonnaient dans la tête.

_Tu me déçois, Kurt_

_Le petit déjeuner des champions._

Oh mon dieu, il voulait juste se rouler en boule sur le siège arrière et pleurer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le réveille et lui dise qu'il était en train de rêver. Mais il comprit que ce n'était pas une option quand Ms. Pillsbury ouvrit sa portière et l'aida à sortir de la voiture. Il fit les cent pas dans la salle d'attente pendant au moins une heure avant que les médecins viennent lui parler, et même alors il ne fut pas très avancé par ce qu'ils lui dirent.

Son père avait fait un arrêt cardiaque et se trouvait dans le coma. Ils ne savaient pas quand et même s'il allait un jour se réveiller. Kurt passa une heure assis à son chevet à tenir sa main molle comme lui avait l'habitude de tenir la sienne, puis Mr. Schuester insista pour qu'ils retournent à McKinley. Il faillit refuser, mais la vision de son père, d'habitude plein d'entrain, de sourires, de blagues et de rires, étendu là avec moins de vie qu'un sac de patates, le fit changer d'avis.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il oublie. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était juste impossible.

Il arriva à l'école juste à temps pour la dernière heure de son dernier cours. Il fut même presque content de voir Blaine, juste pour se changer les idées, même si le garçon semblait ne plus vouloir avoir affaire à lui. Tout le monde était déjà prêt devant sa paillasse. Blaine jouait à passer son doigt rapidement dans la petite flamme du bec Bunsen, et le groupe à côté de lui essayait de s'éloigner le plus possible.

Mrs. Mentore sembla surprise de le voir errer dans sa salle de classe. Elle lui sauta dessus et le pressa vers son siège.

"Kurt, je ne pensais pas te voir après que ton père...

- Je ne peux pas manquer les cours. J'aurais trop à rattraper, répondit Kurt rapidement, se dérobant légèrement à la mention de son père."

Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Jamais.

"D'accord. Tu peux sauter le TP d'aujourd'hui si tu veux, Kurt.

- Non, non. Je vais le faire. Ça va aller." Ses lèvres bougeaient toutes seules, essayant de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour éloigner son esprit de la réalité qui l'oppressait par tous les côtés.

"Bon, Emily est malade aujourd'hui donc tu peux travailler tout seul...

- Tu peux toujours te mettre avec moi, bébé, l'appela la voix de Blaine à travers la salle. On forme une équipe vraiment sexy, tous les deux."

Kurt était tellement à côté de la plaque qu'il remarqua à peine le retour de l'arrogance dans la voix de Blaine, et le fait même que c'était à lui qu'il semblait s'adresser. Il était à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait quand il assura à Mrs. Mentore que ça irait, qu'il travaillerait avec Blaine. Tous les regards le suivirent et beaucoup de gens murmurèrent quand il se laissa tomber à côté de Blaine, la distraction la plus efficace et la plus bienvenue qu'il aurait pu souhaiter à cet instant. Par miracle, le garçon n'avait même pas commencé le TP qu'ils devaient faire alors qu'il avait habituellement presque terminé à cette heure-là.

"Tu n'as pas commencé ?"

Blaine haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres. "'distrait par des trucs plus importants, bébé."

Kurt se raidit légèrement au contact tiède de Blaine à côté de lui, et une botte vint s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Oui, c'était vraiment une distraction efficace.

Il jeta un regard à la feuille de TP pour se renseigner sur le sujet de la séance : réaction chimique sur des languettes-test. Facile, mais ils allaient devoir patienter. Et patienter signifiait que son esprit serait libre de vagabonder. Il ignora les frôlements de plus en plus aventureux et commença son TP en trempant chaque languette dans son produit chimique attitré. Une fois que tout fut prêt, il enclencha le retardateur qu'on leur avait donné et tira son tabouret pour s'asseoir en attendant et prendre des notes sur ce qu'ils étaient supposés observer.

Ses pensées retournèrent immédiatement vers l'hôpital, jusqu'à ce qu'une main puissante s'enroule autour de sa taille. Son estomac se contracta, à la fois par excitation et parce que ce contact lui rappelait la promesse qu'il s'était faite.

"Blaine, s'il te plaît, arrête de me tripoter."

La main se figea mais resta à sa place. "Pourquoi, bébé ? Je sais que tu aimes ça. En plus, c'est une bonne distraction."

Donc, Blaine savait. Génial. A présent il recommençait à penser à son père. L'humidité revint une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux à la pensée de son père, d'habitude fort et courageux, qui ressemblait à présent à un petit nourrisson prématuré entouré d'une jungle de fils et de tuyaux.

La hanche de Blaine heurta la sienne lorsqu'il renifla, et il sentit la main sur sa propre hanche se resserrer encore. Blaine n'alla pas plus loin, et Kurt ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Blaine se fichait de tout, et il était nul pour tout ce qui était d'être agréable ou de dire quelque chose qui n'était pas blessant. Il était juste probablement en train d'espérer que Kurt, dans sa détresse, oublie ses limites et ses principes et se jette dans ses bras.

Le retardateur annonça que le temps était écoulé, et il se jeta à corps perdu dans la fin de son TP alors que tout le monde commençait à ranger ses affaires. Blaine se contenta de l'observer travailler, assis sur son tabouret, sans parler mais sans participer non plus. Les annonces de l'après midi résonnèrent dans les haut-parleurs. Kurt remit tout le matériel à sa place et rinça les récipients pleins de produits chimiques lorsque que la sonnerie retentit.

A son plus grand étonnement, Blaine ne sortit pas avec le reste de la classe. Il glissa son bras autour de la taille de Kurt et l'attira vers lui, chuchotant pour que Mrs. Mentore ne les entende pas depuis son bureau. "Je peux t'aider à oublier tout ça si tu veux, bébé."

Ses mots coupèrent le souffle de Kurt et secouèrent bizarrement sa poitrine. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser avoir une seconde fois. Même si cela pourrait l'aider à tout oublier pour quelques heures. Même s'il voulait absolument prétendre que rien n'était arrivé, ce n'était de toute façon pas ça qui allait empêcher son malheur de continuer.

"Non, Blaine, dit-il d'une voix lasse en séchant les récipients et en les remettant dans leurs boites. Si tout ce que tu as à me proposer est un orgasme, alors je ne suis pas intéressé. Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ça ?

- Oh, allez. Pense que tu vas jouir à mort quand je vais te sucer, bébé."

Pas si, quand. L'assurance de Blaine le fit frissonner. Et vraiment, il haïssait ça. Il haïssait le fait que son père soit à l'hôpital et que tout ait changé en seulement quelques heures, et qu'il pourrait très bien finir orphelin, et que la seule chose que Blaine tirait de tout ça c'était une nouvelle opportunité de _coucher_.

"Va te faire _foutre_, Anderson ! s'écria Kurt." Il se fichait du fait que Mrs Mentore soit assise vingt mètres plus loin ou qu'il allait probablement encore finir en retenue. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les avances de Blaine en plus de tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. "Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Je ne veux pas de toi près de moi. Mon _père_ est... pourrait être m..."

Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Le prononcer rendait la chose réelle. Les larmes qui avaient menacé de couler durant tout l'après-midi glissèrent de ses yeux avant qu'il puisse les arrêter. Et il s'enfuit en courant, sans même prendre le temps de récupérer ses affaires ou de voir leurs réactions à son explosion. Il ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où il allait jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans une salle de classe vide, et même alors il ne voyait presque rien à travers ses larmes. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol à côté de la porte fermée et ramena ses genoux sous son menton.

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à pleurer, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Carole et Finn étaient censés le retrouver pour aller à l'hôpital, et il ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent du souci pour lui en plus de tout ça. Il essuya ses yeux d'un geste sec et essaya de reprendre ses esprits, mais la porte s'ouvrit et il se figea, s'attendant à ce que le professeur soit revenu dans sa classe.

Mais ce n'était pas un professeur… c'était Blaine.

Il faillit hurler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il le suive ? Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste lui _foutre la paix ?_

Blaine s'appuya dos contre la porte, la ferma doucement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Kurt se releva rapidement et tenta de le dégager de la porte pour sortir et mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Mais Blaine bougea à peine, et les larmes qui l'aveuglaient baignaient toujours ses yeux malgré ses efforts pour les arrêter.

"Bon sang, laisse-moi tranquille ! hurla Kurt." Ou du moins il essaya, car sa gorge était trop serrée et enrouée d'avoir tant pleuré.

"Hummel... Kurt... Je... _merde _!" Blaine passa une main dans ses boucles, l'air plus étrange et confus que jamais. Kurt pouvait deviner à son expression que même _lui_ n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il avait suivi Kurt alors qu'il était tellement bouleversé. Mais il se fichait de connaître la raison pour laquelle Blaine se trouvait ici. Il voulait être seul.

Kurt tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance avec la porte. Il attrapa violemment Blaine par l'épaule et essayant de le dégager de son issue de secours. Mais Blaine reprit sa place et lui saisit le bras d'une poigne de fer pour l'écarter de lui.

"Laisse-moi partir, bon sang, dit Kurt en gémissant presque." Il luttait à la fois contre l'étreinte et le hurlement qui menaçait de jaillir de sa gorge.

"_Non_, répondit Blaine en les éloignant tous les deux de la porte."

Il ne pouvait plus rien voir, les larmes lui remplissaient complètement les yeux et dévalaient ses joues, et il cognait avec ses poings sur le torse musclé de Blaine en criant "Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu en aurais la moindre chose à _faire_ ?"

Il martelait Blaine de ses poings, tirant et se tordant de toutes ses forces pour se libérer. Il était à moitié en train de hurler et à moitié en train de pleurer, et Blaine resserra sa poigne plus encore.

"Parce que je sais ce que tu ressens !"

C'était la première fois que Blaine criait devant lui, il n'avait jamais entendu autant d'émotions dans sa voix. Il se figea devant la confession qui venait de résonner dans la salle de classe vide, les yeux fixés sur Blaine. La main de Blaine le lâcha et se serra dans le poing qu'il pressa contre ses yeux, comme s'il était furieux contre lui-même pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais Kurt était trop bouleversé, trop furieux et trop aveuglé par sa propre douleur pour se soucier du fait que Blaine soit honnête et ouvert à lui.

"Conneries, dit-il d'un ton cassant en écartant Blaine de la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens." Sa main était posée sur la poignée quand Blaine parla. Sa voix était douce et vide, et le corps de Kurt se figea une nouvelle fois.

"Mon père est mort quand j'avais quatorze ans. Ma mère quand j'en avais six."

Kurt fixait la porte en bois. Sa main qui tenait la poignée était moite et glacée.

Pendant quelques secondes, le seul son audible fut celui des lourdes Doc Martens de Blaine qui s'éloignaient de la porte et le souffle de Kurt, tremblant et reniflant. Il se tourna lentement vers Blaine, les entrailles comprimées par l'incrédulité. Le garçon brun ne le regardait pas. Ses bras étaient étroitement serrés autour de sa poitrine, ses yeux concentrés sur son pied qui jouait avec une éraflure du carrelage.

"Blaine je… je suis…désolé, bégaya Kurt."

La tête de Blaine se redressa d'un coup à ses mots et il sembla surpris, comme si personne ne s'était jamais senti mal pour lui auparavant.

"Non, ne le sois pas. Je veux dire... en fait... je devrais..." Blaine traina des pieds et se laissa tomber sur le bureau du professeur, tordant ses avant-bras à l'endroit où ils croisaient son torse.

Kurt fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction, et Blaine s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

"_Je_ devrais être désolé." Blaine s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge et grommela les derniers mots "Excuse-moi."

Kurt voulait des excuses, mais il n'avait jamais compté en avoir un jour. Il essuya ses joues et demanda "Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... bon sang, il faut vraiment que je le dise ? J'ai dit que je suis désolé, ça suffit pas ?" Blaine se mit soudain en colère et commença à faire les cents pas devant lui. Kurt l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras et le fit tourner jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

"Oui, il faut que tu le dises. Parce que j'ai besoin de l'entendre."

Blaine le jaugea du regard tellement longtemps que Kurt en vint presque à penser qu'il avait oublié qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation ou même pourquoi ils étaient plantés là. Les yeux vert-noisette jetèrent un coup d'œil à la porte close, comme s'ils espéraient que quelqu'un entre et les sauvent, puis revinrent sur le visage de Kurt. Il fallut un moment à Kurt pour se rendre compte qu'ils ne regardaient pas ses lèvres ou un autre endroit où Blaine le regardait d'habitude. Il n'y avait pas non plus ni de lubricité ni d'arrogance, seulement beaucoup d'incertitude et de malaise.

"Pour...la semaine dernière chez... chez moi..."

Sa voix mourut mais Kurt pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il essayait d'en dire beaucoup plus, seulement il ne savait pas _comment_ le dire. Il se mordit la lèvre et remua le pied pendant que Kurt attendait, puis...

"Je n'étais pas en train de... t'utiliser...bon, si, un peu j'imagine... mais voilà... _merde_... seulement je..." Il s'arrêta de nouveau, et avala une grande bouffée d'air. "Je te veux... te veux près de moi... J'aime juste t'embrasser, ok ?"

Il agita ses mains d'un air exaspéré et se retourna, et vraiment, pensa Kurt, c'était loin d'être des excuses parfaites ou même exceptionnelles. Mais de la part de Blaine, c'était mille fois mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. Et il savait, même si Blaine ne l'admettrait jamais, que c'était important pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas le lui faire remarquer, malgré tout. Rien qu'en le voyant batailler avec ces mots honnêtes, il savait que la moindre remarque pourrait renfermer de nouveau Blaine sur lui-même.

Il acquiesça donc en silence, même si Blaine lui tournait le dos et ne pouvait pas le voir. Le bruit du métal contre ses dents se fit entendre et Blaine se retourna, son arrogance regagnant peu à peu son regard. Pour une raison ou une autre, ce bruit n'importunait plus Kurt autant qu'avant. Ils s'observèrent de manière un peu embarrassante et Blaine augmenta le cliquetis de son piercing.

"Bon, et cette pipe, je te la taille bébé ?"

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la porte. "Non. Juste _non_."

Blaine gloussa derrière lui, mais il n'avait pas son habituel accent d'arrogance et de supériorité. Kurt se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois la lueur de compréhension qui brillait encore dans ses yeux.

"Même pas en rêve, Anderson." Il secoua l'épaule en ouvrant la porte brusquement et s'essuya le nez et les joues avec sa manche.

"En fait, on fait beaucoup plus que ça dans mes rêves, bébé. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'on fait beaucoup plus que ça dans les tiens aussi."

Kurt claqua la porte et passa récupérer son sac avant d'aller retrouver Carole et Finn. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur se sentait un peu plus léger tout à coup. La visite intimidante à l'hôpital d'un père qui ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais était sa perspective la plus imminente, mais Blaine... Blaine Anderson n'était peut-être pas un cas aussi désespéré qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord.


	11. Chapitre 11

CHAPITRE 11_  
_

Kurt se roula en boule dans son fauteuil, dans le coin de la pièce. Ses devoirs de maths étaient éparpillés sur la petite table devant lui, mais il n'y avait même pas jeté un œil depuis plus d'une heure. Pas depuis que Finn était parti pour aller acheter de quoi manger à la cafétéria. Le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque était le seul confort que son père pouvait lui offrir à cet instant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti à la fois autant de haine et d'attachement pour un bruit artificiel.

C'était un dimanche après-midi sinistre. A travers la fenêtre près du lit de camp que Finn et lui avaient monté, il pouvait voir le ciel gris métal et les rivières de pluie qui perlaient contre le verre. Carole avait été à peu près absente toute la matinée. En tant qu'infirmière de l'hôpital, elle trouvait toujours un moment pour passer entre les patients, les tours et les appels en urgence, mais à chaque fois elle était déçue de les trouver barricadés dans leur salon de fortune, et Burt toujours dans le coma. Mais au moins, ses attentes étaient raisonnables. Chaque fois que Finn n'avait pas regardé du côté de Burt depuis plus de cinq minutes, il relevait la tête d'un coup et observait le lit comme s'il s'attendait à voir Burt danser des claquettes dessus. Pour Kurt, c'était à la fois touchant et agaçant. Il n'arrivait pas à garder le même espoir optimiste et enfantin que lui.

Il était terrifié par l'absence de changement dans l'état de son père, et il savait que c'était justifié. Il savait que le plus de temps il passait dans le coma, le plus de chances il y avait pour qu'il en reste ainsi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou comment il pouvait aider, ou même s'il pouvait réellement être utile en quoi que ce soit. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour se rendre utile et aider son père à reprendre conscience. Il ne voulait pas perdre la personne la plus importante à ses yeux et devenir orphelin. Les Hudson étaient là pour lui, il le savait. Mais là, sur le moment, il voulait vraiment que son père le prenne dans ses bras et lui dise que tout allait bien se passer.

La lourde porte blanche s'ouvrit et Finn apparut, un gobelet blanc de café à la main. Ses yeux sombres étincelèrent d'espoir quand il jeta un coup d'œil au lit, mais leur éclat disparut aussitôt. Il se laissa tomber sur le siège près de Kurt et lui tendit le gobelet chaud.

Kurt jeta un regard au liquide marron boueux, et ses doigts raides frémirent lorsque la chaleur les envahit.

"Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne voulais rien, mais je sais à quel point tu aimes le café donc..., dit Finn d'une voix trainante en haussant les épaules.

- Merci, murmura faiblement Kurt." Et c'était sincère, même s'il détestait le café noir. Il le renifla prudemment. Au moins, ce n'était pas du déca.

Finn jongla avec un livre pendant plusieurs minutes, et jeta un coup d'œil aux interminables calculs que Kurt avait étalés sur la petite table. "Je suis vraiment content de ne pas avoir pris maths renforcés. Ça ressemble à une montagne de problèmes, pour une seule journée."

Kurt fronça les sourcils en direction des papiers incriminés. "Je n'en suis qu'au premier problème et je suis presque sûr qu'il est _encore _faux.

- Oh... waouh." Finn jeta son livre sur le côté et prit l'une des feuilles, l'inclinant dans tous les sens pour la regarder sous différents angles. "Ça ressemble vraiment à du charabia écrit en violet."

Kurt eut un pâle sourire. Il savait que Finn essayait de lui remonter le moral et de lui changer les idées. Ça aurait probablement fonctionné s'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la chambre d'hôpital de son père.

Finn remua bizarrement sur sa chaise et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce en essayant de ne pas rendre trop évident le fait qu'il était en train de dévisager Kurt.

"_Quoi ?_"

Sa question un peu bourrue sortit de sa bouche en sonnant beaucoup plus méchamment que prévu. Le regard coupable et triste qui passa sur le visage de Finn le fit se sentir – si c'était possible – encore plus mal.

"Désolé, marmonna rapidement celui-ci. Je suis juste... ces maths me rendent vraiment fou."

C'était une excuse bidon, et Kurt savait que Finn en était conscient. Mais il ne lui fit pas remarquer, car Finn avait compris que tout ça n'était pas très important. C'était l'une des choses que Kurt aimait le plus chez lui. Il pouvait être incroyablement stupide, mais quand le sujet devenait vraiment sérieux il saisissait les choses assez rapidement.

"Ouais, désolé, mec. Je, bon..." Ses yeux sombres dérivèrent à travers la pièce jusqu'au lit. Kurt suivit son regard et son estomac se tordit douloureusement. Il se détourna rapidement, déchira sa dernière tentative échouée de résoudre le problème numéro quarante-sept et recommença de nouveau. Et Finn comprit encore une fois le message – même si ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire taire.

"Et alors, il y a quoi entre toi et ce mec, Blaine ?"

La main de Kurt vacilla pendant une seconde quand il recommença à écrire, mais sa voix était aussi indifférente que possible. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- En gros, il est à fond sur toi depuis le début, mec, dit Finn, visiblement mal à l'aise d'insister pour avoir une réponse. Et j'ai entendu Mercedes et Tina dire que tu..." Il lança au lit un regard nerveux, comme si Burt pouvait les entendre, et sa voix se transforma en murmure "... as des marques de suçons."

Ses yeux se précipitèrent encore une fois sur le lit, visiblement convaincus que la vie amoureuse de Kurt serait le déclencheur du réveil de son père. Kurt ne dit rien. Il savait déjà que Finn ne le croirait pas s'il lui disait que les filles avaient menti. Mercedes et Tina étaient deux de ses amies les plus proches, et si elles avaient affirmé ça, Finn pouvait être sûr que c'était vrai.

Les baskets remuèrent sur le sol et Finn se tortilla sur sa chaise. Puis il accorda à Kurt le regard le plus sérieux que celui-ci n'ait jamais vu sur son visage.

"Ecoute, je sais qu'on n'est pas une... une famille normale ou un truc du genre. Mais pour moi c'est tout comme. Tu es un peu mon petit frère...

- Je suis _plus vieux_ que toi de quatre mois, Finn, rétorqua Kurt en feuilletant son cahier avec beaucoup trop de conviction pour être naturel.

- Juste... fais gaffe, mec. Parce que s'il te met en cloque..."

Le crayon qu'il tenait à la main résonna sur le sol blanc et stérile.

_"__Oh mon dieu._ Tu es _vraiment_ stupide à ce point ? le coupa Kurt d'une voix forte, l'incrédulité perçant nettement dans sa voix.

- Quoi ? Ou..." Finn sembla complètement terrifié par ce à quoi il était en train de penser. "Ou alors est-ce que c'est toi qui... parce que je pensais que...

- Arrête. _Tout de suite_." Ce fut au tour de Kurt de jeter un regard au lit. Dans le coma ou pas, il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir cette conversation avec son père dans la pièce. "Deux mecs ne peuvent pas faire de bébé ensemble, Finn. Tu n'as fait aucune recherche après ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier ?

- Si ! répondit Finn, indigné. Seulement, pas sur le se... les trucs gay.

- Juste... _au secours_." Kurt se prit le visage dans les mains. "Blaine et moi ne sommes pas..."

Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Peut-être parce qu'il était justement en train d'y repenser, maintenant.

"Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-on en train d'avoir cette conversation ? demanda-t-il d'un ton piquant, dévisageant Finn." Au moins il se sentait mieux et distrait à présent. Il devait bien ça à Finn.

Finn haussa les épaule, toujours terrifié d'avoir osé entamer cette conversation. "Sais pas. J'imagine que c'est parce que tu as l'air..." Il marqua une pause pour prendre le temps de trouver le mot exact. "…plus heureux quand il est avec toi. Même si tu as l'air super agacé en même temps."

Kurt le fixa pendant un long moment, essayant de déterminer s'il était sincère. En quelque sorte, il détestait le fait que Finn ait raison. Car depuis le vendredi après-midi, il avait commencé à se rendre compte de combien Blaine était important dans sa vie. Et le fait que Blaine _se souciait_ vraiment de lui le touchait énormément. Cela rendait tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux plus réel d'une certaine manière, plus solide. Cela lui avait donné l'espoir de quelque chose de plus que de simples séances de tripotage contre des tableaux noirs et des lavabos. Ce moment dans la salle de classe vide l'avait finalement convaincu d'une chose : il aimait bien Blaine. Même s'il le haïssait la moitié du temps. Il voulait l'avoir près de lui, et le toucher, et l'embrasser, et avoir ses bras autour de lui encore et encore.

"Je..." Il hésitait à dire à Finn ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ces pensées. Il venait juste de les accepter lui-même. Et même, il ne savait toujours pas grand-chose de Blaine, ou quel genre de problèmes il pouvait vraiment attirer. "Je ne sais pas, Finn." Il soupira, fatigué, et ramassa son crayon sur le sol. "C'est un c..." Il s'arrêta. Il n'arrivait plus à appeler Blaine comme ça, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai.

"On serait tous heureux pour toi, tu sais, dit Finn d'un ton calme." Il regardait ses mains qui se tordaient ensemble, posées sur ses cuisses. "Même... même Burt quand il sera..."

Finn s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et ils regardèrent tous les deux la jungle de tuyaux autour du corps de son père.

Finn parut pris d'une soudaine inspiration et sourit à Kurt, de son ridicule demi-sourire.

"Je crois que je sais comment faire pour le réveiller."

Kurt leva un sourcil élégant, un peu sceptique.

"Je vais faire une prière au Croque-Messie pour lui..."

Il avait du mal entendre. "Tu vas faire une prière à _quoi_ ?"

Finn eut l'air penaud. "En fait, je me suis fait un croque-monsieur et il y avait Jésus dessus..."

Kurt renifla, et éclata de rire – un vrai rire sonore. "Juste... Finn.

- Il m'a permis de passer au niveau supérieur avec Rachel !"

Kurt rit encore plus fort, oubliant pendant quelques secondes où ils se trouvaient et pourquoi ils y étaient.

"Oh mon dieu, Finn. Non." Il secoua la tête, essuyant une petite larme dans le coin de son œil. "Tu... un _sandwich._"

Finn sembla terriblement vexé. "Je pensais juste que ça pourrait aider !

- Non, merci pour la... heu... proposition, mais je vais en rester à l'acuponcture." Il tapota gentiment l'épaule de Finn, et celui-ci fit la moue.

* * *

Quand il retourna au lycée le lundi, il avait l'impression qu'il n'en était jamais parti. Les choses reprirent exactement là où il les avait laissées et il n'était pas aussi préparé que d'habitude. D'abord, juste après les annonces du matin, Mr. Robertson leur fit un petit contrôle surprise sur le texte qu'il leur avait donné à lire pendant le week-end. Kurt l'avait à peine commencé. Il put faire une pause avec le Français, même s'ils avaient un dialogue à présenter devant toute la classe. C'était la matière dans laquelle il était le meilleur, et il savait qu'il réussirait ça sans problème. En Economie Domestique, ils étaient censés faire un gâteau. Au moment de quitter la salle pour le déjeuner, il était couvert de farine et de sucre et il faisait semblant d'ignorer que Tina et Mercedes avaient déclenché la bataille de nourriture.

Quand il entra enfin sans se presser dans la salle de TP de chimie, il remarqua immédiatement un détail : Blaine n'était pas là. Le délinquant était _toujours_ là avant lui, sans faute. Il avait même vu Blaine le matin même en Anglais. Il prit sa place habituelle et attendit qu'il apparaisse, tandis que les autres élèves se regroupaient par groupe de deux ou trois. Quand la cloche sonna, il sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement. Après leur échange de vendredi, il voulait vraiment voir Blaine, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait quand il se retrouverait face à lui.

Après un autre après-midi horrible à l'hôpital et une nuit blanche chez les Hudson, Kurt accueillit ses cours du mardi avec une expression hébétée et beaucoup d'inattention. Blaine était présent, mais resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'installent ensemble à leur table habituelle pour le déjeuner. Son plateau couvert de nourriture en désordre claqua sur le dessus de la table à côté de celui de Kurt, puis il se glissa sur le banc et se colla contre lui. Sa main se faufila adroitement autour de la taille de Kurt pour caresser son flanc.

Kurt n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se laisser tripoter. Il était toujours en train de chercher comment venir à bout de ces foutus exercices de maths, sans le moindre succès. Une jambe s'enroula autour de sa cheville et la main de Blaine se glissa vers ses cuisses, ses doigts effleurant le tissu doux de son pantalon noir.

"Blaine, _arrête_."

L'ordre fut ignoré, et il n'en fut pas surpris le moins du monde. Ayant visiblement oublié la montagne de nourriture devant lui, Blaine pressa ses lèvres sur la peau sensible de Kurt, derrière son lobe d'oreille. Kurt frissonna malgré lui, essayant sans succès de se concentrer sur les dérivées et les cosinus.

Blaine soupira contre sa peau, soufflant sur la petite tâche humide que ses lèvres venaient de laisser.

"J'arrête si tu me laisses te sucer sur le champ.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu ne vas jamais arrêter...

- Exactement. Le truc, c'est que ça..." Il suça passionnément le même endroit et Kurt sentit sa poitrine se serrer. "... ne pourrait pas se produire, si ma bouche était trop occupée par _ça_." Une main ferme se pressa contre sa braguette.

"S'il vous plaît, les garçons. Gardez vos mains pour vous."

Mr. Robertson resta assez longtemps à côté d'eux pour s'assurer que Blaine s'écartait de Kurt. A la seconde où il tourna les talons Blaine était de retour exactement au même endroit, grommelant dans un souffle quelque chose qui sonnait étrangement comme "casse-couille". Puis il laissa tomber son menton sur l'épaule de Kurt et sortit paresseusement sa langue pour la presser de nouveau sur le même point. Kurt se concentra de nouveau sur son devoir, qu'il devait rendre dans quinze minutes. Il était complètement foutu. Il n'allait jamais réussir à faire ça correctement...

"Tangente de _x_ plus racine carré de _x_ sur l'inverse de cosinus."

Kurt se figea, et tourna un regard stupéfait vers Blaine. La seule chose qu'il réussit en fait à faire fut de coller leurs joues ensemble et d'avoir l'œil de Blaine – aujourd'hui magnifique, d'un vert clair – en plein dans sa ligne de mire.

"Tu dis ça au pif, décida Kurt immédiatement." Il s'échappa de l'étreinte de Blaine en haussant les épaules et fit glisser quelques pages pour vérifier quelque chose.

"Si tu ne me crois pas regarde à la fin du bouquin. Toutes les réponses bizarres sont à la fin, dans ces livres débiles."

Kurt lui lança un regard méprisant et cessa de feuilleter ses pages. Sa curiosité finit par prendre le dessus. Blaine était probablement le seul Junior en cours de maths renforcés, et à peine le quart des Seniors atteignait le cours de maths avancés. Il attrapa donc un paquet de pages et feuilleta les réponses jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bon chapitre et numéro d'exercice. Sa mâchoire se décrocha, et il ouvrit sa bouche tellement grande qu'une planète aurait pu tenir dedans.

La réponse exacte que Blaine venait de débiter était en train de le regarder depuis la page colorée. Il se tourna vers Blaine, toujours sans voix.

Un rictus arrogant se forma sur les lèvres du garçon, tandis qu'il avalait une pleine bouchée de spaghettis. "Je te l'avais dit, Hummel.

- Comment... tu as fait ça de tête ?"

Blaine haussa les épaules et engloutit plus de nourriture dans sa bouche, rappelant étrangement à Kurt la manière de manger de Finn. Les mecs adolescents étaient vraiment des porcs.

Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il chercha une autre question du regard dans un chapitre différent, retourna à la page de l'énoncé et la pointa du doigt.

"Réponds à celle-ci, alors."

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil, ses yeux roulant légèrement pendant qu'il réfléchissait, et à peine trente secondes plus tard...

_"__X_ sin _x_ au carré entre parenthèses, multiplié par _x_ moins un huitième le tout entre parenthèses."

Il avait encore juste. Kurt se contenta de creuser l'espace entre eux, du moins jusqu'à ce que Blaine profite de sa bouche ouverte. Rapides comme l'éclair, ses lèvres se scellèrent à celles de Kurt et sa langue s'infiltra à l'intérieur avec un léger goût de...

Kurt le repoussa. Il avait peut-être reconnu qu'il appréciait Blaine, et il le comprenait peut-être un peu mieux à présent, mais il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec ça. Surtout dans la cafétéria de McKinley.

"Apprends-moi à résoudre ces problèmes correctement, demanda Kurt en montrant son livre. On a quinze minutes.

- Mmh je vois d'autres choses beaucoup plus amusantes que je pourrais t'apprendre en quinze..."

Kurt envoya brutalement le talon de sa botte dans les orteils de Blaine. Celui-ci retira son pied avec une grimace de douleur, fixant Kurt du regard.

"D'abord, tu dois te rappeler de séparer ces termes avant de t'occuper des dérivées..."

Quand la cloche sonna, Kurt était ravi d'en avoir tant appris. Il avait réussi à faire quatre-vingts pour cent des problèmes avec les quelques méthodes rapides données par Blaine et quelques astuces. Comme d'habitude, Blaine fourra sa pomme dans la poche de son jean, mais aujourd'hui il suivit Kurt dans le hall au lieu de se diriger vers le gymnase. Ses bras s'enroulèrent jalousement autour de sa taille et ils eurent l'air très bizarre, à marcher avec leurs hanches qui se cognaient sans cesse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis de t'éclater un peu chez moi après les cours ? Travailler sur ce... devoir ou un autre truc ?" La voix de Blaine était plus douce que du coton. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur de la salle de cours de Kurt.

"Pas si ça ressemble de près ou de loin à la dernière fois, répondit Kurt d'un air sombre, très conscient des coups d'œil curieux que leur jetaient les élèves qui passaient. Il y a Glee, et mon père..."

Il battit en retraite. Même s'il aimait profondément son père, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer la soirée assis dans une chambre d'hôpital, seul, à essayer de faire ses devoirs tout en jetant un regard toutes les trois secondes pour voir si son père avait bougé.

Une partie de l'arrogance de Blaine sembla s'évanouir quand il retira son bras.

"J'ai retenue jusqu'à seize heures trente. Je viendrai te retrouver et t'aiderai à..." Ses yeux descendirent le corps de Kurt, s'arrêtant un moment sur son entrejambe avant de remonter pour croiser son regard. "...oublier pendant quelques instants. Te détendre un peu."

Avant que Kurt ait pu répondre, Blaine disparut dans la foule. Une fois en cours, son esprit retourna immédiatement là où il errait toujours ces derniers temps : son père. La présence de Blaine lui manqua soudain, car le garçon réussissait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre à le distraire sans même que Kurt ne le remarque avant qu'il s'en aille.

Son humeur se détériora encore un peu plus tard, quand les cours touchèrent à leur fin. Un autre cours auquel il n'avait pas compris un mot et un autre devoir avec lequel il allait galérer jusqu'à ce que Blaine l'aide. Il se dépêcha d'aller au Glee Club, prenant silencieusement son siège habituel et n'adressant la parole à personne. Tout le monde semblait se sentir mal pour lui et ils essayaient tous de lui remonter le moral. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Dieu et de religion, même si Mercedes chanta magnifiquement bien et essaya de l'aider à garder la foi.

Le seul effet qu'eut tout ça fut de l'irriter et de le faire se sentir encore plus mal. Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il savait qu'il ne devrait même pas prendre le volant pour rentrer. Durant les trois dernières heures, il avait eu constamment mal à la poitrine à la pensée de son père allongé à l'hôpital. Il chanta une chanson qui signifiait plus pour lui et son père que n'importe quoi en relation avec Dieu. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose en laquelle Kurt croyait, et c'était l'amour que son père et lui avaient l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Blaine plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sortit une épingle à nourrice qu'il inséra dans la serrure de son casier. Après quelques torsions celui-ci s'ouvrit et le garçon fourra ses livres à l'intérieur, récupéra le skateboard usé et claqua la porte pour le refermer. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'en apprendre la combinaison. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment vu l'intérêt sachant qu'il pouvait ouvrir ce foutu truc deux fois plus vite.

Il se félicita silencieusement lui-même d'être sorti tôt de retenue et glissa sur son skate dans le couloir. Même s'il continuait à s'arranger pour être collé, cela commençait à le lasser avec le temps. Surtout si Hummel n'était pas là pour l'aider à s'occuper les idées – ou les mains et les lèvres. Bon sang, il voulait sucer ce mec. Et ensuite le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient tous les deux des bleus. Depuis qu'il avait eu cet avant-goût chez lui quelques semaines auparavant, c'était à peu près la seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit. Cela lui avait également tout fait remettre en question.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait déjà baisé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher, puis il serait passé à autre chose. Mais il ne l'avait toujours pas fait après six semaines de chasse, et il essayait de ne pas penser au _pourquoi_ du comment. Il savait que les mecs de Dalton se seraient foutus de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour ça, à moins qu'il ne leur casse la gueule pour leur clouer le bec. Son estomac se tordit quand il pensa à eux. Traîner avec ces cons lui manquait vraiment, même si leurs seules préoccupations étaient de boire et de sauter des filles. Avec son bracelet électronique il n'avait aucune chance de faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à Westerville. Pas s'il voulait qu'on finisse par lui enlever ce putain de truc. Et il n'avait pas de quoi se payer un téléphone portable. Et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus venir lui rendre visite. Dalton avait une politique très stricte sur tout ce qui concernait les sorties. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Il y avait désobéi plus de fois qu'il n'avait été viré de cours.

Il fit sauter son skate en l'air en approchant de la salle de chant, prêt à balancer la porte pour l'ouvrir et à faire au hasard la première chose qui lui viendrait à l'esprit, mais le son de la voix de Kurt l'arrêta net devant la porte entrouverte.

"…le jour de l'enterrement de ma mère, quand ils ont descendu son corps dans la fosse…"

Quelque chose se tendit dans sa poitrine pendant que Kurt continuait à parler. Des souvenirs d'un matin clair et ensoleillé de mai, qui étaient resté dans une partie refoulée de son cerveau. Combien son père avait été bourru et stoïque, et combien il avait complètement ignoré son jeune fils, avait même refusé de remarquer sa présence à côté de lui... Il recula et se secoua, et la musique commença à résonner à l'intérieur de la pièce.

_"Can I tell you something, I think you'll understand..."_

Les Beatles. Blaine connaissait cette chanson, bien qu'il l'ait seulement entendue dans un contexte romantique jusqu'à présent. Mais il ne l'avait jamais entendue chanter par une voix aussi incroyable que celle qui sortait de la pièce. Il se pressa un peu plus contre la porte, l'ouvrant de quelques centimètres de plus pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Kurt se tenait devant au milieu, inratable dans sa veste rouge éclatante, et chantait de tout son cœur. Et Blaine connaissait cette expression, et elle n'avait jamais été plus honnête qu'à ce moment-là. Tout ce que Kurt ressentait s'échappait à travers ses mots, dans l'espoir que d'une manière ou d'une autre quelqu'un ou quelque chose ou n'importe quoi entende sa douleur et lui rende son père.

"_I wanna hold your hand..."_

La musique mourut. Kurt renifla et essuya quelques larmes de ses yeux. Oh mon dieu, Blaine était terrifié par ce que lui faisait ressentir ce garçon magnifique. Il ne comprenait même pas si ces sensations étaient réelles, ou comment tout ça était censé fonctionner, il le voulait juste pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mieux que ça.

Kurt fut le premier à sortir et avant qu'il ait pu se retenir, Blaine le tira au coin du couloir, hors de portée du regard des autres. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait envie de dire, mais il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots et les sentiments, si du moins c'était de ça dont il s'agissait. Il était probablement juste super excité.

Kurt le regardait avec curiosité, des larmes encore brillantes dans les yeux. Blaine dut détourner le regard. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la manière dont Kurt semblait transpercer sa chair. Bon sang, il n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait juste eu envie d'une bonne baise, et Kurt s'était révélé être un défi de taille depuis le premier jour. Et c'était d'ailleurs toujours ce qu'il voulait, se dit-il, mais...

"Tu as une belle voix."

Il se mordit presque la langue quand ces mots sortirent de sa bouche. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de laisser tomber la facture d'eau ce mois-ci et de s'acheter un filtre pour se le mettre entre le cerveau et la bouche. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire des trucs comme ça à Kurt. Il ne devrait pas éprouver le besoin de sortir des trucs pareils. Il serra les bras étroitement sur son torse, espérant pour la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il puisse juste... disparaitre.

Kurt hoqueta un peu et lui accorda un sourire larmoyant. "La plupart des gens disent que je chante comme une f...fille."

Il était mieux que toutes les filles dont Blaine pouvait rêver... A quoi pensait son cerveau, exactement ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser des trucs pareils. Il voulait juste mettre sa queue dans le cul de Hummel. Et ensuite trouver un autre cul qui ne soit pas aussi difficile à obtenir.

Les larmes se mirent à dévaler silencieusement les joues de Kurt et Blaine resta planté là, inutile. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire quand quelqu'un se mettait à pleurer. Surtout si c'était quelqu'un pour qui il avait besoin de se rappeler toutes les deux minutes qu'il ne lui courrait après _que_ pour s'envoyer en l'air.

Il fouilla son cerveau pour chercher la réponse qui lui échappait et se rappela enfin la véritable raison pour laquelle il était venu retrouver Kurt à la fin de sa répétition.

"On va quand même _bosser_ un peu chez moi, alors ?"

Voilà. Quelque chose d'un peu plus arrogant et assuré qui remette facilement son cerveau sur les bons rails, et l'éloignait de tous ces foutus trucs qui lui arrivaient quand Kurt n'était pas loin. Les larmes continuèrent à glisser quand Kurt hocha bizarrement la tête. Blaine prit ça pour un oui, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas exactement le regard que le garçon lui lançait. Il prit les clefs de Kurt et se dirigea vers la sortie qui menait au parking.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Attention, chapitre qui mérite largement son rating M.**

CHAPITRE 12

Quelque part tout au fond de sa conscience, Kurt savait qu'il n'aurait pas du laisser Blaine conduire sa voiture. Il ne savait même pas si Blaine avait le permis, mais il respecta – à la grande surprise de Kurt – les limitations de vitesse ainsi que l'ensemble du code de la route, donc il ne protesta pas. Ce n'était pas un combat qu'il pouvait gagner quand il était fatigué et larmoyant.

Blaine se gara sur la place pour visiteurs et sortit de la voiture en portant leurs deux sacs. Kurt regarda autour de lui pour voir si Belinda montait encore la garde sur sa place de parking, mais le lieu était désert. Blaine contourna la voiture par l'avant et s'arrêta devant sa porte. Après un moment, il ouvrit la portière de Kurt, et grogna : "Viens donc, Hummel."

Kurt essuya ses yeux encore humides et se glissa hors de la voiture, laissant Blaine refermer la portière derrière lui. Une part de lui fut surprise de ce geste, mais il réalisa à quel point ces petites attentions étaient vitales pour Blaine. Il avait perçu la lutte intense de l'autre garçon pour trouver les mots justes quand il s'était excusé, et il savait à quel point ses pleurs l'avaient mis mal à l'aise. La façon la plus simple pour Blaine de communiquer se faisait à travers des actions physiques, et il savait maintenant pourquoi il était si dur depuis ils s'étaient rencontrés. Si Kurt était certain d'une chose, c'est que Blaine ne savait simplement pas comment lui dire qu'il l'appréciait.

Blaine se chargea d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et fit signe à Kurt de rentrer. Son estomac s'agita bizarrement lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qu'ils avaient fait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés là tous les deux. Derrière lui, il entendit la lourde malle glisser sur le sol, tandis que Blaine la coinçait entre la porte et la commode. Il balança son sac presque neuf sur le lit, à côté de celui à moitié déchiqueté de Blaine. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre il se serait senti gêné, à juste se tenir là debout, les larmes plein les yeux. Mais pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien, avec Blaine il ne se sentait ni gêné, ni stupide, ni comme s'il était en train de compliquer les choses.

Un des tiroirs de la commode, resté ouvert, attira son attention. Blaine y abandonna la pomme du déjeuner, puis il retira sa veste en cuir pour la poser sur le petit frigo. Le garçon lui jeta un regard presque nerveux puis fit quelques pas à reculons vers l'ouverture dans le mur dans lequel la salle de bain était cachée. Blaine se racla la gorge, et désigna du pouce quelque chose derrière son épaule : "Je vais juste…"

Il disparut en se glissant derrière le mur. La porte grinça en se refermant et Kurt se retrouva seul. Enfin, aussi seul qu'on pouvait l'être dans un appartement aux murs fins comme du papier. A travers le mur du fond, il entendit les sons d'une télévision qui hurlait une émission et le bruit de la lunette des WC à travers le mur derrière lequel était Blaine. Ses yeux dérivèrent à nouveau vers le lit. Après la dernière fois, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de s'asseoir dessus. Mais il ne pouvait pas juste rester là et laisser son esprit vagabonder...

Non. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Le tiroir de la commode était encore un peu entrouvert. Il hésita un moment, sachant que Blaine pourrait très bien se mettre en colère contre lui s'il fouillait dans ses affaires, mais il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se distraire, sans Blaine dans la pièce.

Il grinça doucement quand il l'ouvrit. Des pommes, des oranges et deux bananes. Rien de particulièrement excitant. Alors il ouvrit celui d'à côté, puis les deux de la rangée du dessous. Chacun était rempli d'un certain type de nourriture – une demi-douzaine de boîtes de céréales, des sachets de cookies et de chips, des boîtes de collations aux fruits et barres de céréales, et tout ce qui n'avait pas besoin d'être cuit ou conservé au frais. Tout était jeté en vrac à l'intérieur, comme il s'y attendait. Après plusieurs minutes de rangement, tout était empilé et ordonné. Il se sentait un peu plus détendu lorsqu'il se releva ; les choses bien rangées l'aidaient toujours à se calmer.

Blaine était toujours en train de s'occuper dans la salle de bain. Une part de lui pensait savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'imaginer Blaine en train de se faire plaisir à moins de dix mètres de lui. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose d'autre à ranger. Son regard parcourut les tuyaux cuivrés, parallèles au mur de l'autre côté de la commode, et l'espace vide à côté du petit comptoir dans le coin.

Un bruit fort résonna dehors depuis le parking, et il se retourna brusquement. Un moteur de voiture rugit et disparut au loin, tandis qu'il restait là à regarder la porte. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la lourde malle usée.

Il ne devrait pas – il ne devrait absolument pas. Mais son esprit n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter. Il s'agenouilla devant, et jeta un coup d'œil coupable en direction de la salle de bain avant de soulever le couvercle. Les charnières craquèrent un peu quand que le couvercle bascula dos contre le mur.

La malle était tout autant en bordel que les tiroirs l'avaient été. Mais le contenu n'aurait pas pu être plus différent. Le dessus était recouvert d'un amas inextricable de vêtements. Il les sortit avec un froncement de sourcils - il détestait voir les gens maltraiter leurs vêtements. Quelques petits coups insistants les séparèrent les uns des autres et il les plia en une pile devant la commode. Une poignée de chaussettes non appariées ; quelques caleçons et boxers; une demi-douzaine de t-shirts à col en V; deux paires de jeans et une paire usée de pantalons de pyjama Batman. Il regarda la pile d'un air triste quand il eut terminé. Ça ne représentait même pas un dixième de son propre placard.

Dispersés sous les vêtements il trouva une douzaine de livres environ, à la fois reliés et livres de poche, mais tous avec le dos abimé, dans un état d'usure avancé.

Il les sortit avec intérêt, se demandant ce que Blaine pouvait bien lire. Pour une raison quelconque, il s'était imaginé que Blaine était du genre à avoir des magazines porno. Les livres le surprirent lorsqu'il les regarda plus attentivement : _L'Ile au Trésor, Fahrenheit 451, Sa Majesté des Mouches, Le Portrait de Dorian Gray, Bilbo le Hobbit_, l'ensemble de la saga Harry Potter, plusieurs livres de poche _Chaire-de-Poule_ semi-déchirés.

Et enterrée sous ces livres, il y avait une pile de bande-dessinées dans le coin supérieur droit. Il les feuilleta brièvement. Les bandes dessinées et les super-héros n'avaient jamais vraiment été son style, même s'il avait acheté - dans un moment de folie - les Power Rangers quand il était à l'école primaire. Le reste du fond était jonché d'une poignée de polos et une douzaine de cahiers.

"Si tu cherches du lubrifiant et des préservatifs, ils sont dans la table de nuit."

Kurt sursauta et se retourna pour trouver Blaine debout à côté de lui. Les yeux de Blaine étaient concentrés sur les piles ordonnées autour de Kurt, et il continua à parler.

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais si pressé, Hummel. Mais vraiment ça ne me dérange pas de te préparer moi-même..."

Il n'avait jamais entendu Blaine parler pour ne rien dire, mais il était plutôt sûr que c'est ce qui était en train de se passer. Son ton était plus arrogant que jamais, mais son expression était juste un peu énervée. Et Kurt savait que c'était parce qu'il venait de le surprendre en train de fouiller dans ses affaires.

"...à moins que tu préfères te doigter toi-même, mais je préfère quand même profiter du spectacle...

- Blaine…"

Il rougissait à présent. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Blaine réussissait à le faire rougir des pensées qu'il faisait surgir dans son esprit.

"...et une fois que tu seras tout étiré, humide et gémissant, je parie que je n'aurais plus qu'à glisser là-dedans...

_- Blaine !"_

La bouche de Blaine se referma, mais ses yeux étaient un peu vagues. Il voulait s'excuser d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires, ousimplement dire quelque chose, mais il ne le fit pas. Blaine observa ses effets personnels maintenant ordonnés pendant un moment, puis contourna Kurt, appuya son dos contre le mur entre la porte et la fenêtre et glissa pour s'asseoir par terre à côté de lui.

"Je suppose que pour le moment je peux me contenter de toi pour organiser tout ce bazar, déclara Blaine d'un ton léger." Il désigna d'un signe de la main le fouillis qui restait dans le coffre. Les veines de ses bras sortirent alors qu'il reposa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux écartés. Kurt le regardait prudemment, s'attendant à ce qu'il explose et le jette dehors en une fraction de seconde. Lorsque Blaine haussa paresseusement les sourcils et le regarda d'un air ennuyé, Kurt revint vers la malle et en tira les chemises. Une rouge, une autre bleu marine et une troisième blanche. Il n'avait jamais vu Blaine porter aucune d'entre elles depuis plus de six semaines qu'ils se connaissaient.

"L'uniforme de Dalton, le renseigna Blaine." Il se pencha en avant et tourna le polo rouge jusqu'à ce que Kurt puisse apercevoir l'emblème blanc représentant un D majuscule sur le côté droit de la poitrine. Le bleu marine avait le même design, sauf que l'emblème était rouge. Le blanc avait un D bleu marine. Il les replia et les plaça avec les autres vêtements.

"Pourquoi tu les as encore ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Kurt." Il ne savait rien au sujet du passage de Blaine à Dalton. En fait il ne savait rien de lui, à part ce qu'il avait sous les yeux en ce moment.

Blaine haussa les épaules et dit d'une voix rauque : "Ils sont utiles pour dormir quand il fait froid, et ils sont toujours en bon état."

Les yeux de Kurt se déplacèrent à nouveau vers la petite pile de vêtements. C'était logique, vu le peu de vêtements qu'il possédait. Sa main commença à farfouiller à nouveau dans le coffre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Blaine du coin de l'œil. Il se posait tellement de questions. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ou même s'il le devait.

"Pourquoi tu as quitté Dalton ? demanda-t-il avant même de s'en rendre compte." Il s'attendit presque à la même réaction qu'il avait obtenue lorsqu'il avait questionné Blaine au sujet de ses parents, mais il fut surpris. Une expression toute aussi curieuse était dirigée vers lui, comme si Blaine trouvait l'intérêt de Kurt pour lui tout aussi mystérieux.

"J'ai été jeté dehors… ou expulsé, je suppose, rectifia Blaine d'un air pensif. Ils n'appelaient pas ça une expulsion parce que c'est une école d'éducation surveillée et tout le bordel, mais c'est à peu près la même chose.

- Oh… dit doucement Kurt en tirant quelques cahiers pour les mettre sur ses genoux." Il était surpris de la sincérité avec laquelle Blaine avait répondu à ses questions. Peut-être qu'en quelque sorte, il savait que Kurt le comprenait, de la même manière qu'il comprenait ce qu'il traversait avec son père. "Combien… Combien de temps tu es resté là-bas ?"

Mais Blaine était maintenant occupé à fouiller dans sa poche pour sortir un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet violet. Il poussa les rideaux moisis et ouvrit la fenêtre avant d'en allumer une, tandis que Kurt regardait la scène avec dédain. La légère odeur de cigarette sur ses vêtements et dans son haleine l'avaient trahis, mais Kurt avait encore un vague espoir qu'il ne fume pas.

"Environ un an ou deux."

Kurt avait complètement oublié sa question quand Blaine s'était mis à fumer, et surtout quand il avait eu la délicatesse de souffler la fumée par la fenêtre et de tenir la cigarette à l'extérieur.

"Pardon ?"

Blaine leva un sourcil et prit une autre bouffée, puis se retourna vers la fenêtre fissurée pour exhaler doucement la fumée, les yeux fermés. Il n'avait jamais vu Blaine plus à l'aise et plus calme qu'il ne l'était à ce moment-là.

"Je suis resté à Dalton pour un peu plus d'un an. J'y suis allé après la prison."

L'estomac de Kurt fit un bond à ce mot. Un centre de détention juvénile. Une maison de redressement. Même Puckerman n'avait pas réussi à y être envoyé. Enfin, pour l'instant. Un endroit comme ça était soit le dernier recours pour les enfants extrêmement perturbateurs, soit un foyer pour ceux qui enfreignaient la loi. La pensée que Blaine soit déjà passé par là ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il se tortillait nerveusement à présent. Blaine était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait réalisé, c'est ça ?

"Je n'ai ni tué ni violé personne, si c'est ce que tu penses."

Blaine lui lança un regard noir.

"Quoi ! Non... Je ne pensais pas...

- Si, dit Blaine d'une voix blanche. C'est la réaction habituelle des gens, quand ils l'apprennent."

Le fait que Blaine s'attende à ce genre de réaction était dur à avaler. Il se rappela comment ses camarades de classe l'avaient évité, pendant leur premier cours de chimie. Tout le monde le traitait-il vraiment comme ça partout où il allait ? Ou bien quand ils voyaient le bracelet électronique à sa cheville ? Comment pouvait-il simplement accepter cet isolement et ce rejet ? Il n'était pas sûr que Blaine soit en colère contre lui, et il savait qu'il ne devrait pas le pousser trop loin, mais...

"Alors pourquoi tu étais… là-bas ?"

Ses lèvres ne voulaient pas prononcer le mot. Blaine en prison. Il arrivait à peine à se faire à cette idée. Blaine le regarda d'un air étonné, et Kurt savait que personne n'avait sans doute jamais pris la peine de demander la vérité. Ils faisaient juste des hypothèses, puis ils l'ignoraient.

"Un tas de raisons."

Sa réponse vague fut suivie d'une longue bouffée de cigarette.

"_Comme ? _insista Kurt." Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter avant que Blaine le lui demande, ou le jette dehors. Avec tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre eux, il devait savoir avant de faire un pas de plus. Il devait juste savoir dans quoi se jetait exactement son cœur.

"Vol, vandalisme, coups et blessures…"

La colonne vertébrale de Kurt se raidit. La main qui sortait quelques cahiers de la malle perdit tout son tonus, et ils retombèrent sur la pile.

"Tu... tu..." Il bégayait terriblement. A en juger par le regard sur le visage de Blaine, ses yeux étaient de la taille d'un panneau d'arrêt.

"Ils m'ont cassé la gueule, gronda Blaine d'un air sombre. Je leur ai juste rendu la pareille. Sauf que contrairement à eux, je n'avais pas un avocat célèbre pour père, pour me tirer d'affaire."

Il y avait tant de colère et d'amertume dans ces mots. Kurt ne put rien faire d'autre que le regarder. Il comprenait soudain ce que Blaine avait ressenti quand il s'était mis à pleurer, un peu plus tôt. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à ce genre de choses ; il n'avait jamais rencontré quelque chose d'aussi déchirant et terrifiant.

Il regarda Blaine prendre une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

"Ces trucs sont vraiment mauvais pour toi, Blaine." Sa voix n'était pas aussi stable qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais ça suffisait.

Un petit rire sans humour résonna autour de lui et Blaine marmonna "Je suis déjà un danger pour moi-même."

C'était la chose la plus dégradante que Blaine ait jamais dite sur lui-même en sa présence. Une douleur sourde palpita dans sa poitrine quand il regarda Blaine écraser la cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis la lancer dehors. Il ne pouvait pas croire les morceaux de la vie de Blaine qui étaient en train de se révéler sous ses yeux. Il saisit à nouveau les cahiers qui étaient retombés dans le coffre, et quelque chose glissa de l'un d'entre eux.

Curieux, il posa les cahiers sur la pile qu'il avait établie, et jeta un coup d'œil dans la malle. C'était une photo. Un vieux polaroïd, mais comparé au reste des affaires appartenant à Blaine, il était soigneusement entretenu. Il jeta un regard à Blaine avant de l'attraper. L'autre garçon était occupé à jouer avec son briquet et à faire claquer son piercing à la langue. Il saisit la photo pour la détailler de plus près.

Une femme, l'air joyeux, était assise devant un piano et levait la tête vers l'appareil. Ses cheveux étaient sombres et auraient probablement été sauvagement bouclés si elle ne les avait pas coiffés et tirés en arrière. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il fut incapable de retrouver qui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux dérivent vers le petit garçon, d'à peine quatre ou cinq ans, assis sur ses genoux.

C'était Blaine.

Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, c'était Blaine.

Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la femme, et Kurt en déduisit que ça devait être sa mère. Il passa lentement un doigt sur leurs visages, observant les boucles indomptables qui encadraient son visage, les sourcils moins marqués mais tout aussi pointus. La seule différence entre eux était les yeux. Ceux de la femme étaient d'un bleu profond, tandis que les siens étaient d'un chaleureux vert noisette. Chaleureux, pas lubrique, ni furieux ni prétentieux. Et son sourire… dieu, son sourire aurait pu faire honte au soleil, aux étoiles et à la lune. Tout ça lui semblait tellement bizarre, et il se rendit compte de quelque chose qui figea son cœur.

Il n'avait jamais vu Blaine sourire comme ça. Ou même, il ne l'avait jamais vu heureux. Pas comme il l'était dans les bras de sa mère, le visage illuminé par la joie et le sourire immense, ouvert et si insouciant…

"C'est quoi ?"

Blaine le regardait en lorgnant sur l'image dans sa main. Le cœur battant contre ses côtes, Kurt lui montra la photo. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Blaine allait réagir en le voyant avec ça dans les mains, ou même en voyant la photo. Il tira lentement la photo de sa main, et Kurt s'assit sur ses talons en regardant les yeux de Blaine se déplacer sur l'image.

De la tristesse passa dans ses yeux quand il se vit. Un sourire triste, encore doux, pointa au coin de sa bouche alors qu'il repassait la photo à Kurt. "Un vieux truc. Remets ça dans un de ces blocs-notes ou autre. Je m'en fiche, Hummel."

Il remit avec précaution ses cigarettes et son briquet dans sa poche. Mais Kurt ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui.

"Blaine, commença-t-il sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait dire ensuite." Que pouvait-il dire ? Si Blaine était capable de balayer cette photo comme si elle ne représentait rien pour lui… mais Kurt ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

Blaine leva les yeux et remua le briquet dans sa poche pour la troisième fois, puis rencontra son regard. Son estomac se noua lorsque leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il _voulait_ connaître Blaine. Il voulait que Blaine _le_ connaisse.

"C'est ta mère ? demanda-t-il doucement en passant un doigt sur le visage souriant de la magnifique femme.

- C'était, répondit Blaine d'un ton bourru."

Son ton était tendu, et le doigt de Kurt s'arrêta. _Etait._ Etait, parce qu'elle est décédée à présent – morte depuis dix ans. Dix ans pendant lesquels il avait grandi, changé et appris sans elle. Changé en quelqu'un de complètement méconnaissable par rapport au petit garçon sur la photo qu'il tenait.

"Elle..."

Kurt sursauta au le ton rauque de la voix de Blaine, qui interrompit ses pensées. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir des informations supplémentaires sans poser de question. Mais peut-être, _peut-être_, que Blaine voulait le laisser entrer et l'aider à comprendre sa vie. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait parler de leurs mères. Il ne savait pas, mais il espérait que c'était une bonne chose.

Les yeux vitreux de Blaine regardaient la photographie dans les mains de Kurt. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses genoux, pour les ramener contre sa poitrine. Si Kurt avait pensé que Blaine avait l'air vulnérable dans la salle de classe vide, ce n'était rien comparé à ça. C'était presque comme si l'ombre du petit garçon sur la photo s'était drapée sur Blaine. Blaine se racla un peu la gorge, et dit doucement, presque avec nostalgie. "Elle était pianiste. C'est un des seuls souvenirs que j'ai d'elle."

Quand Kurt sembla confus face à son ton vague. Blaine poursuivit : "Elle a commencé à m'apprendre à jouer quand j'avais aux alentours de quatre ans, je suppose. Je pense que j'en ai cinq sur cette photo." Il haussa les épaules, visiblement très mal à l'aise face à tout ce qui était sorti de sa bouche ces dernières minutes.

"Elle s'appelait Lyra, ajouta-t-il sans conviction." Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux et laissa ses yeux dériver dans la pièce, partout sauf sur le visage de Kurt.

Cette dernière déclaration seule aurait suffi à Kurt pour comprendre la vérité – sa mère avait été tout pour lui. Entre la photo et la plupart des renseignements personnels que Blaine venait de lui donner à son sujet, il savait que c'était le cas.

Et il le comprenait bien plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. Même si son père avait joué et jouerait toujours un rôle essentiel dans sa vie, sa mère le comprenait dans des domaines dans lesquels Burt ne pouvait pas. Elle l'avait aidé avec la mode, et elle le laissait jouer avec son maquillage et ses chaussures. Elle lui avait montré comment cuisiner son premier gâteau et tresser ses cheveux. Burt avait essayé de combler le trou béant qu'elle avait laissé en jouant aux "Tea Party", en lui achetant les habits et les jouets qu'il voulait contre son propre avis, mais la douleur était toujours présente.

Il en était de même avec Blaine, il le savait. La plaie se refermait, mais à chaque fois quelque chose retirait la croûte et l'ouvrait à nouveau.

A présent, Blaine n'avait plus personne. A seize ans, il vivait seul, avec l'aide de son grand-père d'après ce que Kurt avait compris. Il était orphelin et trempait déjà dans toutes sortes de problèmes. L'anneau de sourcil se reflétait dans la lumière terne provenant de la seule lampe dans la chambre. Tous les détails passèrent dans l'esprit de Kurt. Les piercings à l'oreille, celui à l'arcade, sa barbe de quelques jours, la rébellion, la lueur morte j'en-ai-rien-à-foutre qui persistait dans ses yeux.

Était-ce un aperçu de son propre avenir ?

A six ans, Blaine avait perdu sa mère. Kurt avait perdu la sienne à huit ans.

Le père de Blaine était décédé quand il avait quatorze ans. Kurt allait probablement perdre le sien à seize ans.

Sa vie fonçait en spirale droit vers une triste imitation de celle de Blaine. Tout ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, Blaine l'avait déjà ressenti – avait déjà fait avec. Ce garçon comprenait la peur à l'intérieur de Kurt d'une manière dont Finn, Carole et Mercedes ne le pourraient jamais.

Une main attrapa son poignet. Il s'était mis à trembler, sans s'en rendre compte.

"Hé…" La voix douce de Blaine résonnait comme s'il était à la fois à des années-lumière et juste à droite de son oreille.

Sa vision se brouilla quand un bras hésitant encercla sa taille.

Ce contact le décida.

Ses larmes se mirent à couler brusquement et il enfouit son visage dans cou de Blaine, tout en se blottissant désespérément contre lui. Il sentit Blaine se raidir de peur quand il s'enroula autour de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il savait que Blaine le comprenait, même s'il ne savait pas comment le montrer. Le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas repoussé lui suffisait pour le moment.

Il n'attendait rien d'autre de sa part – jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main incertaine toujours pressée contre sa taille resserrer son étreinte.

Avant qu'il ait compris ce qu'il se passait, Blaine l'avait tiré sur ses genoux, le dos reposant contre le mur, et il entoura ses bras autour de lui dans une tentative de réconfort.

Ce geste ne fit qu'aggraver les pleurs de Kurt, car il comptait énormément pour lui. Blaine avait tenté de faire un effort, même s'il ne savait pas comment. Et pour la première fois, il ne faisait pas ça pour son propre plaisir ou pour ce qu'il pourrait en tirer – il faisait ça pour Kurt.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça. Des hoquets envahirent son corps quand les larmes s'arrêtèrent finalement de couler. Une portière de voiture claqua à l'extérieur, suivie par le grincement de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement du fond. Elle claqua un instant plus tard. Kurt entendit l'occupant se trainer à l'intérieur, et l'épaule de Blaine se déplaça contre sa joue.

Blaine commença à s'agiter sous lui, et il recula avant de se tamponner les yeux et les joues avec sa manche. La main chaude encore enroulée autour de sa taille se déplaça vers le haut de sa cuisse pour la masser doucement.

"Tu sais que l'offre de pipe tient toujours, bébé."

Kurt hoqueta un petit rire, même s'il savait que Blaine était probablement sérieux à propos de l'offre. La familiarité de la remarque effaça un peu la douleur dans sa poitrine.

Il descendit des genoux de Blaine et rampa jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait laissé son sac un peu plus tôt.

"On travaille toujours sur cette analyse ? demanda Kurt en ignorant l'offre." Il tira son manuel d'algèbre et son cahier de chimie, à la recherche du livre de poche.

Une main saisit le livre de maths sur le tas.

"Je préférerais plutôt t'aider avec ça, Hummel. C'est plus facile, dit Blaine en brandissant le livre devant son visage. Si on en finit avec ça maintenant, alors on aura tout le week-end pour s'_amuser_."

Kurt se figea à l'intonation que Blaine avait mis sur le dernier mot. Il savait que Blaine se souciait de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre, à présent. Et il voulait être proche de lui et _faire des choses_. Mais pas plus qu'ils n'en avaient déjà fait. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça – ou bien si Blaine le laisserait tomber après.

"J'ai du mal à croire que faire des devoirs tout le week-end va être amusant, répliqua calmement Kurt." Il laissa Blaine prendre son livre et son cahier et se poser sur le lit. Soudain nerveux, Kurt se retourna vers les piles qu'il avait faites et les rangea à l'intérieur du coffre, entre la porte et la commode.

"Tu as fait quel chapitre, aujourd'hui ?"

Kurt marqua une pause. Il n'en avait honnêtement aucune idée. Être concentré pendant le cours de maths avait bien été le dernier de ses soucis.

"Je... Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas très attentif…"

- Pas étonnant que tu ne comprennes pas cette merde, déclara sèchement Blaine." Il leva les yeux au ciel et se référa au début du cahier de Kurt pour lire le sommaire. "Tu as un calendrier des devoirs ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Kurt roula sur le lit à côté de lui, sans répondre, tandis que Blaine feuilletait les pages à côté de lui. Les rideaux étaient tirés, fermés comme la dernière fois, mais il pouvait déjà voir qu'il faisait sombre. Il réprima un bâillement pendant que la voix de Blaine débitait à toute allure les consignes du devoir derrière lui. Sa voix apaisante lui fit fermer les yeux...

"Problèmes numéros trente-cinq à cinquante-et-un, les impaires uniquement... Hummel ? _Kurt __!_"

Il agita brutalement l'épaule de Kurt, et celui-ci se secoua.

Blaine lui adressa un drôle de regard lorsqu'il se releva.

"Je devrais y aller. Il se f... f... fait tard, bailla Kurt." Il remit ses affaires dans son sac et Blaine se dirigea vers la porte.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Blaine déplace la malle quand il se retourna pour partir, pas à ce qu'il lui bloque l'accès. Un instant plus tard, il crut comprendre la raison, mais il ne comprit pas comment Blaine l'avait détectée.

Quelque chose comme du verre se brisa contre le trottoir à l'extérieur. Un rire puissant et imbibé d'alcool résonna à travers la mince paroi. Le bruit d'une autre bouteille se brisa plus près de la chambre et poussa Blaine à jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Ses yeux se plissèrent avec suspicion.

Kurt étouffa un troisième bâillement pendant que Blaine le regardait.

"Non. Tu es..." Il avait l'air agité. Une autre bouteille se brisa, suivie par des sifflements et des hurlements de rire. "Tu ne devrais pas conduire. Il est tard… Tu es fatigué."

Kurt avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la porte quand une quatrième bouteille la percuta. Elle l'ouvrit légèrement quand elle explosa, et un autre chœur de rires les entoura. Il se jeta en arrière vers le lit, et Blaine referma discrètement la porte avant de lui prendre son sac.

"Juste… _putain_… Tu peux rester ici ce soir, okay bébé ?"

Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Seul dans la même chambre que Blaine pendant une nuit entière. Il savait que Blaine aurait du mal à garder ses mains pour lui, et que c'était réciproque. Mais le rire ivre résonnait très fort de l'autre côté de la porte, et il ne voulait vraiment pas voir de quoi il s'agissait. Surtout pas quand cela semblait rendre Blaine nerveux.

"Je n'ai pas ma crème pour le visage... ni pyjama, ni brosse à dents, ni... protesta-t-il inutilement alors que plusieurs injures rompaient le silence de la pièce. "

Sans un mot, Blaine ouvrit sa malle et lui jeta le bas de pyjama Batman.

"Voilà. Va te changer et faire ce que tu as à faire dans la salle de bain. Je me changerai ici.

- Mais mes dents et mon visage...

- J'ai une brosse à dents neuve sur le lavabo, que je n'ai pas encore utilisée. Et je suis sûr que ton visage va survivre une nuit."

Blaine ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux depuis qu'il avait repris la parole, presque comme s'il avait honte du raffut devant son appartement. Il enleva ses bottines et les jeta dans un coin, complètement détendu alors qu'il retira sa chemise devant Kurt, encore planté là à le regarder.

"Tu restes pour le show, bébé ?"

Rougissant, Kurt se précipita vers la petite salle de bain. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour comprendre comment allumer le néon collé perpendiculairement au mur, au dessus de l'armoire à pharmacie. Cinq autres minutes furent gaspillées pour se convaincre de mettre le _pantalon de pyjama de Blaine_.

Il s'observa dans le petit miroir fissuré tout en se brossant les dents. Dieu, il ressemblait à un train accidenté. Ses yeux étaient encore gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Le bout de son nez était légèrement rouge. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et gercées.

Il se rinça la bouche et laissa la brosse à dents sur le lavabo, à côté de celle de Blaine. Un sentiment incroyablement étrange l'envahit quand il regarda la paire. Il enleva sa veste et sa cravate, mais hésita quand il en arriva à la chemise. Une chemise n'était pas vraiment la tenue idéale pour dormir, mais il se sentait trop gêné pour l'enlever – même si Blaine l'avait déjà vu torse nu. Il était trop timide et modeste à propos de son apparence, et il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire confiance à Blaine pour garder ses mains pour lui s'il sortait de là à moitié nu.

Se sentant légèrement ridicule, il retourna dans la pièce principale et tira sur le bas de sa chemise en regardant fixement le sol. Il posa ses vêtements pliés à côté du mini-réfrigérateur.

"Hummel, j'ai vu ta bite. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu gardes ta chemise, sauf si tu souhaites la bousiller."

Il détestait le fait que Blaine le connaisse maintenant assez pour marquer des points là-dessus. Il s'apprêta à rétorquer une remarque piquante, mais il se retourna et elle mourut dans sa bouche. Blaine se tenait debout de l'autre côté du lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue et musclée, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il portait un caleçon noir pour seule tenue.

Kurt se contenta de déglutir, et détourna les yeux quand Blaine éclata de rire. Il entendit le grincement du lit qui annonçait que Blaine se glissait sous les couvertures.

"Bon, allez. Déshabille-toi pour moi et viens là."

Son cou et son visage brulaient quand il déboutonna sa chemise et la plia pour la placer sur la pile. Il ne voulait vraiment pas la ruiner, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Ses mains se tordaient nerveusement quand il se retourna, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Le rouge se propagea sur ses clavicules quand il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Il aurait du attendre jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il se passait sur le parking s'arrête, puis partir. Un autre bâillement s'élargit comme une bulle à l'intérieur de sa poitrine lorsqu'une main le pressa dans une position allongée. Pourtant, il avait fait en sorte de tourner le dos à Blaine dans l'espoir que les choses ne s'emporteraient pas.

La poitrine de Blaine effleura l'arrière de son épaule lorsqu'il tendit la main au-dessus de Kurt pour éteindre la lumière. Il frissonna légèrement au contact de sa peau chaude et s'enroula dans les couvertures en essayant de prétendre qu'il se s'était rien passé. Il n'était absolument pas prêt pour ce que Blaine était probablement en train d'espérer en ce moment-même.

Une part de lui voulait que le bras se replie du côté du lit de Blaine. Une autre part le voulait enroulé autour de lui quand il s'endormirait. Il savait qu'il appréciait Blaine et voulait apprendre à le connaître, mais dieu, il était encore tellement mal à l'aise sur le sujet de l'intimité physique. Une seconde plus tard, Blaine ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Il colla sa poitrine dans le creux du dos de Kurt et glissa un bras autour de sa taille, tout en lui massant les os iliaques du bout des doigts. Pour la première fois, il ne sursauta pas quand les lèvres avides de Blaine se collèrent contre son cou. Un soupir paisible s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tout ça lui avait manqué. Les caresses de Blaine, sa présence près de lui. Tout lui avait manqué.

"Blaine... dit-il sans conviction." L'autre garçon colla sa verge à moitié dure contre ses fesses. "On a cours demain. Il faut qu'on dorme…"

Mais Blaine se contenta de bourdonner contre son cou tout en laissant ses lèvres ouvertes déposer une trainée de baisers le long de sa nuque et dans son dos. Il sentit sa peau frémir sous cette sensation inconnue, et son souffle se raccourcit. Son estomac vacilla quand les lèvres de Blaine descendirent un peu plus bas puis remontèrent vers ses côtes. Son souffle caressa sa peau quand il chassa le bras de Kurt qui le gênait.

"Blaine, dit-il d'une voix plus ferme quand ses lèvres descendirent son flanc." Elles se dirigeaient lentement vers l'élastique de son pantalon. Il n'obtint pas de réponse, hormis une main qui se mit à caresser son entrejambe. Un gémissement s'arracha de sa gorge quand Blaine suça la peau de sa hanche entre ses dents tout en prenant ses testicules en coupe, en les roulant doucement dans sa main.

Blaine était complètement excité contre lui, à présent, et Kurt devait utiliser chaque gramme de sa volonté pour ne pas se presser en arrière contre lui.

"Blaine, dit-il de nouveau." Sa voix s'essouffla et se brisa quand il se retourna pour essayer de convaincre Blaine d'arrêter. "On ne peut pas faire ça..."

Il comprit immédiatement son erreur.

La main posée sur sa hanche les pressa l'un contre l'autre, torse contre torse, et la respiration de Kurt se saccada. L'autre main de Blaine attrapa sa joue sur l'oreiller et colla violemment leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Puis Blaine l'embrassa éperdument, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. C'était toujours profond et empressé, mais il n'y avait pas le sentiment sous-jacent d'urgence et d'envie libidineuse. C'était un baiser passionné, et il lui coupa le souffle. Son esprit était embrumé quand il s'écarta de Blaine pour s'autoriser à rouler sur le dos. Le poids et la chaleur de l'autre garçon s'installèrent entre ses cuisses, et ses lèvres dévalèrent son menton jusqu'à sa gorge.

"Tu es délicieux, murmura Blaine contre sa pomme d'Adam." Kurt gémit doucement quand il lécha sa peau offerte, et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour donner plus de surface à Blaine. Lentement, la langue de Blaine descendit le long de sa gorge jusqu'au point de rencontre de ses clavicules. Par instinct, Kurt mêla ses doigts aux boucles de Blaine pour presser la bouche du garçon contre sa peau, pour mieux ressentir le contraste entre la perle dure de son piercing et la douceur humide de sa langue.

"Tu aimes ça, je me trompe ? dit doucement Blaine." Il attrapa ses hanches et les pressa lentement contre les siennes.

Un éclair de plaisir parcourut sa colonne quand ses hanches se déjetèrent pour rencontrer celles de Blaine. Ses mains emmêlées aux boucles de Blaine ramenèrent son visage contre ses lèvres gonflées, et leurs dents claquèrent quand il attira Blaine dans un baiser enfiévré.

Le grognement de Blaine vibra contre sa poitrine quand il balança de nouveau ses hanches contre celle de Kurt. Putain, c'était une sensation incroyable. A travers les tissus fins, il pouvait vraiment sentir le sexe de Blaine qui se pressait contre le sien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ça avec des jeans ? C'était un million de fois mieux qu'une bosse à peine dure qui se frottait contre lui à travers l'épaisseur de leurs pantalons. Et – une décharge d'excitation brûlante envahit son corps – ce n'était sans doute rien comparé à ce qu'ils ressentiraient en étant peau contre peau.

Soudain, il en voulait plus ; il voulait que Blaine se colle tellement à lui que les chaleurs de leurs corps se mélangeraient pour ne faire qu'une. Il enlaça les cuisses de Blaine avec ses chevilles, et les poils du garçon caressèrent ses talons quand il le serra contre lui.

"_Putain_, Kurt, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres." Il accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, puis ses lèvres quittèrent à nouveau la bouche de Kurt. Dans un grognement de frustration, Kurt essaya de le faire remonter. Il voulait que Blaine continue à l'embrasser pour le restant de ses jours. C'était impensable de le priver des prouesses que faisait ce garçon avec sa langue.

Il se souleva sur ses coudes quand Blaine résista à son geste insistant. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait en tête et qui pouvait être mieux que des baisers éperdus... jusqu'à ce qu'une légère secousse se propage dans son téton gauche.

"Oh, bordel de merde, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle quand les lèvres de Blaine entreprirent de sucer âprement son téton."

Ses coudes s'effondrèrent sous lui, et il retomba dans le matelas dans un gémissement puissant et rauque. Une barbe de plusieurs jours chatouillait ses côtes et un souffle chaud coulait contre sa peau, là où le nez de Blaine était collé contre son torse.

Avec un petit bruit, Blaine accorda à son mamelon ferme une dernière succion langoureuse. Kurt poussa un soupir et ses mains s'agrippèrent violemment à ses draps, tandis que ses orteils se crispaient et que ses hanches s'élevaient pour trouver une friction dans laquelle soulager son sexe.

Des petits baisers descendirent le long de son sternum et il comprit ce qui allait suivre – ou du moins il crut comprendre. Il poussa une exclamation incohérente quand Blaine l'enfonça encore dans le matelas. Cette fois ses dents s'étaient attachées à son téton droit pour le mordiller doucement et le sucer avec ardeur. Blaine pressa ses hanches vers le bas pour écraser les siennes dans le matelas. Sa respiration était haletante quand Blaine libéra enfin son téton et que ses lèvres remontèrent son torse jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille pour donner un petit coup de langue dessus.

Kurt gémit bruyamment, et tant pis si les voisins de Blaine ou tout Lima l'entendaient. Chaque caresse des doigts de Blaine sur ses hanches, chaque centimètre que sa langue parcourait sur sa peau le faisait palpiter violemment. De petits picotements parcouraient ses bourses, et la tête de sa verge suppliait pour qu'un frottement apaise les ondes de plaisir qui la parcouraient.

"Toujours contre cette pipe ?"

Le souffle chaud de Blaine lui chatouilla l'oreille quand il parla. Kurt se figea devant son offre, haletant tandis que Blaine frottait le bout de son nez contre sa mâchoire. Mon dieu, ce garçon...

"S'il te plait, supplia-t-il." Sa voix faiblit quand il prit une autre inspiration profonde. Il était prêt. "S'il te plait, Blaine."

Blaine bourdonna contre sa joue et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. "S'il te plait quoi, bébé ?"

Il savait que Blaine voulait qu'il le prononce. Et il savait aussi que Blaine ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse, parce qu'il était trop timide pour ce genre de choses.

"Je veux ma queue dans ta bouche, merde."

Les lèvres de Blaine se figèrent contre sa joue. Il sentit son ventre bouger contre le sien quand il inspira profondément ; il sentait son cœur battre fort contre le sien.

"C'est pas trop tôt, grogna Blaine." Il descendit avec agilité le long du corps de Kurt.

Kurt ne ressentit que quelques baisers hâtifs sur son ventre avant que Blaine ne fasse glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un tas informe sous la couverture. Il eut à peine le temps de se préparer que les lèvres de Blaine étaient déjà pressées contre le bord inférieur de sa verge et que ses mains pétrissaient son scrotum. Ses hanches se déjetèrent à ce contact, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme les maintienne contre le matelas. Il remua un peu en gémissant pour trouver le souffle chaud qui s'échappait des lèvres de Blaine.

Il sentit la langue de Blaine lécher les premières gouttes de spermes qui coulaient de son extrémité, avant qu'il n'ouvre les lèvres et qu'il glisse sur toute sa longueur, plongeant sur la verge de Kurt. La seule chose qui l'empêcha de balancer ses hanches contre Blaine fut la main qui le tenait toujours par la taille. Il avait l'impression d'exploser, avant même que Blaine ait commencé. Sa bouche était chaude et humide quand il la retira vers le haut en aspirant violemment.

"_Oh mon dieu, Blaine."_

Il savait qu'il hurlait, à présent. Mais putain, il n'en avait rien à foutre. La bouche parfaite de Blaine était en train de redescendre autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son extrémité heurter l'arrière de sa gorge. La seule chose qu'il parvint à faire, c'est d'emmêler de nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine et de gémir. La tête de Blaine commença à monter et à descendre entre ses mains, et chaque aller-retour rendait sa respiration plus difficile. Ses hanches de balançaient légèrement malgré l'emprise de Blaine, et il pouvait sentir la chaleur s'accumuler dans son bas-ventre. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Une pression chaude et constante s'agitait dans ses testicules, tandis que Blaine passait la langue sur la tête de sa verge tout en le suçant avec ardeur.

"_Putain_, gémit-il." Il s'agrippa aux boucles de Blaine pour essayer de le tirer vers le haut. "Blaine, je... je vais..."

Un grognement profond frémit autour de sa verge quand il essaya à nouveau de redresser la tête de Blaine. Il n'abandonna par pour autant et accéléra les mouvements de sa bouche, suçant plus fermement. Oh mon dieu, Blaine voulait qu'il... il voulait avaler...

Il n'arriva même pas à penser la fin de sa phrase que Blaine plongea entièrement sur son sexe, le nez collé contre son nombril, les mains agitant légèrement ses testicules. La chaleur qui roulait dans son vendre céda.

"Blaine ! hurla-t-il. Oh mon dieu, Blaine !"

Sa verge s'agita dans la gorge de Blaine quand il vint, et il enfouit ses doigts dans le crâne de Blaine jusqu'au sang. Il s'écroula dans le matelas, éperdu, le corps entier frémissant de plaisir. Une vibration autour de son sexe, suivie par un léger bruit de succion quand Blaine se retira le fit grimacer légèrement. Il était en train de se détendre rapidement et il devenait déjà hyper-sensible.

Blaine se hissa sur lui et inclina la tête pour capturer sa bouche dans un baiser tendre. Il était plus chaud et plus salé que les précédents, et Kurt aurait gémi s'il lui avait eu encore assez d'énergie pour le faire. Blaine était à nouveau en train de le laisser se goûter lui-même.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se rende compte que quelque chose de dur se pressait toujours contre sa hanche. Lentement, il colla sa cuisse contre l'érection de Blaine et lui arracha un gémissement. Il sentait les bras de Blaine trembler en le supportant au-dessus de lui. Blaine ramena ses hanches et Kurt prit soudain conscience d'une chose : Blaine avait fait tout ça pour lui faire plaisir à lui, et pas pour _se_ faire plaisir. Sans réfléchir, il enroula ses jambes autour des cuisses de Blaine, enlaça son cou et le fit basculer pour se retrouver sur lui. Il fut légèrement surprit quand Blaine ne fit aucune tentative pour reprendre le dessus. Et il avait aussi été surpris par la tendresse de leurs baisers.

Les mains de Blaine se baladèrent sur ses fesses et il remua jusqu'à ce que sa cuisse frotte contre Blaine. Le garçon soupira doucement et laissa Kurt déposer de petits baisers dans son cou tout en se pressant contre sa cuisse.

"Putain, bébé, je suis à deux doigts de... grogna Blaine." Il attira Kurt dans un baiser passionné. Kurt laissa ses mains se balader sur le torse de Blaine, et sentit le ventre du garçon se contracter légèrement quand il effleura ses côtes du bout des doigts. Un glapissement s'échappa des lèvres de Kurt quand il jeta ses hanches contre sa cuisse. Kurt se colla plus fort contre lui et accéléra ses mouvements. Il savait que Blaine était en train de vaciller au bord de l'orgasme.

"Merde !" Les lèvres de Blaine s'arrachèrent des siennes et il tourna la tête sur le côté tout en balançant violemment ses hanches contre Kurt. Celui-ci vit ses yeux se fermer et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir quand la vague de plaisir le submergea. Mon dieu, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Il attendit que les hanches de Blaine s'immobilisent et se laissa tomber sur son torse. L'humidité de caleçon de Blaine était collée contre lui, mais il s'en fichait. Tout avait été incroyable. Il déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Blaine et s'enroula étroitement autour de lui. Ses paupières commencèrent à s'alourdir, et il sentit les bras puissants de Blaine le maintenir contre son torse tandis que sa respiration se régularisait.

Il avait eu tort, se dit-il en tirant la couverture sur eux et en blottissant plus encore dans la chaleur de Blaine. Passer la nuit avec Blaine était définitivement une bonne idée, il devrait penser à réitérer l'expérience.


	13. Chapitre 13

CHAPITRE 13

Quelque chose de lourd se pressait contre ses poumons. Quelque chose de tiède et doux, et réconfortant, mais qui était aussi en train d'essayer de l'étouffer. Blaine battit des paupières, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil matinal qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il avait la ferme intention de dégager ce qui l'étouffait. Une multitude d'espèces de petits fils bruns lui chatouillaient le visage, et la _chose_ tiède remuait contre son torse. Bizarre.

La petite part de son cerveau déjà assez cohérente pour sortir une réponse logique à cette situation lui fournit une réponse : des cheveux. Les petits fils étaient des cheveux, et ils sentaient vaguement la vanille et le jasmin. La tiédeur remua de nouveau, glissa le long de son torse et se blottit contre son flanc.

Kurt.

Des souffles caressants lui chatouillèrent la poitrine quand Kurt enfouit sa joue dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule. Un bras pâle s'enroula autour de lui, des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau sur le côté de sa cage thoracique. Il frissonna un peu à ce contact, et sa pomme d'Adam sursauta. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait commencé à coucher avec des mecs, et il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ses flancs étaient sensibles. C'était vraiment une sensation agréable, décida-t-il en sentant Kurt soupirer contre lui. Tout ce qui concernait Kurt était agréable.

Et c'était précisément ce qui l'inquiétait tant. Tout ça était nouveau, complètement nouveau. C'était un vaste territoire inexploré. Les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, la manière dont son cœur battait quand il était près de Kurt... c'était impossible que tout ça soit normal. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire, ou pourquoi il ressentait toutes ces choses. Mais il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose, et cette pensée le terrifiait. Il s'était juré de renoncer à ce genre de conneries des années auparavant, à l'époque où on se foutait de lui et où on le tabassait deux ou trois fois par semaine. A l'époque où il trouvait en rentrant chez lui son père ivre-mort sur le canapé, sa belle-mère prétendant que tout était normal et les yeux de sa petite sœur pleins d'innocence et d'interrogation, totalement inconscients de l'anormalité de ce qui se passait chez eux.

Bon sang, il s'était empêché d'éprouver le moindre sentiment depuis que sa mère était morte et que son père n'avait plus eu le courage de le regarder. Parce qu'il lui ressemblait tellement, avec son sourire, ses épaisses boucles brunes, et son amour du piano qu'elle adorait.

Il fronça les sourcils et se secoua un peu. Il n'avait pas repensé à tout ça depuis des années. Il avait essayé de tout oublier depuis qu'il avait été jeté dans cet appartement de merde en mai.

Kurt remua de nouveau contre lui, puis se retourna pour tourner le dos à la fenêtre et lui, kidnappant l'un des oreillers dans son étreinte. C'était à cause de Kurt, tout ça. C'était lui qui lui faisait _ressentir_ tout ça et resurgir ses souvenirs. C'était comme une sorte de choc électrique bizarre à travers sa peau et dans ses veines. Seulement, il ne disparaissait pas spontanément, et il battait de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde, éveillant des bouts de lui dont il ignorait lui-même l'existence.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il perdit l'étreinte tiède de Kurt. Mais elle ne lui manqua pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de regretter ce genre de chose futile. Il s'était roulé volontiers dans la luxure parce que cela lui avait permis de se changer les idées, et il en avait eu assez jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Et c'était aussi simple que ça, il ne _pouvait_ _pas _y avoir autre chose là-dedans. Il se secoua encore et ignora son envie pressante de se blottir contre l'autre garçon. Il jeta ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit et grimaça en voyant son boxer ruiné. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre _ça_ non plus.

Il l'arracha et le jeta dans la petite corbeille à papier dans le coin. C'était le dernier ajout de sa chambre – il s'était ennuyé pendant le weekend et était allé fouiller les poubelles derrière le Wal-Mart. Il avait aussi trouvé un petit téléphone avec répondeur, mais il n'avait pas encore daigné l'activer. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil l'informa qu'il leur restait encore deux heures avant le début des cours. Il fit un tour dans la pièce froide, donna un coup de genoux dans le radiateur électrique pour le faire re-fonctionner et attrapa quelques vêtements au hasard dans sa malle étrangement bien rangée. Un sourire attendri étira presque ses lèvres, mais il l'arrêta net.

Il ne pouvait pas créer des liens. Avoir des sentiments pour les autres finissait toujours par blesser. Mais tout ça ne changeait rien au détail le plus important : Kurt était à lui. Personne ne l'aurait tant qu'il aurait son mot à dire. Il avait laissé sa marque sur ce magnifique garçon, et personne n'allait le lui prendre.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua derrière lui quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla avec une crampe au cou et un courant d'air froid qui lui soufflait sur le corps. Il mit du temps avant de réaliser qu'il était couché dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et qu'il était vraiment, incroyablement nu. Les draps étaient enroulés autour de ses tibias et il se sentit timide et embarrassé quand il s'assit, tirant sur les couvertures pour se cacher d'un éventuel regard indiscret. Mais la pièce – la chambre de Blaine – était vide. Il lança un regard au petit réveil sur la table de nuit. Une heure et demie avant le début des cours. Mon dieu, ses cheveux allaient être indomptables et son visage allait se couvrir de plaques rouges, et être desséché, et devenir tout bouffi parce qu'il ne s'en était pas occupé.

Quelque chose claquait sur le sol de l'autre côté du mur. Il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître le bruit de l'eau courante. Blaine devait être sous la douche. L'image mentale qui accompagna cette pensée ne l'aida vraiment pas à arrêter de rougir, tout seul dans la pièce.

Après quelques minutes assis là comme un idiot, il attacha les draps autour de sa poitrine et ramassa ses vêtements, grimaçant à l'idée de les porter une seconde fois. S'il se dépêchait il aurait encore le temps de prendre une douche rapide chez lui et d'enfiler un nouvel ensemble tout propre. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il se pointe deux jours de suite au lycée avec les mêmes habits. Ses amis le remarqueraient sûrement, quoiqu'il pourrait très bien trouver une excuse étant donné tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment.

Il plongea la main sous la couverture en boule sur le lit et en tira le pyjama Batman, ainsi que son boxer. La seule pensée de ses sous-vêtements dans le pantalon de Blaine le fit rougir à nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait remis ses vêtements et la douche cessa de fonctionner derrière lui. Il céda presque à l'envie soudaine d'attraper son sac et de partir, mais il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir bouger un orteil. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si mal à l'aise ? Mon dieu, il avait adoré chaque seconde de la nuit précédente. Tout était allé au rythme rapide et légèrement brutal de Blaine, mais les nuances de douceur étaient toujours en train de faire chavirer son estomac.

Hors de son champ de vision, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Blaine longea le mur, sa brosse à dent dans la bouche. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient et laissaient des traînées d'eau le long de son cou et de son torse nu, jusqu'aux poils sombres sur le bas de son ventre. Kurt ne s'était jamais remarqué un penchant pour les poils de torses ou de ventre, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de regarder l'endroit où la ligne sombre disparaissait sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si avec les années cette ligne continuerait son chemin vers le nord. Il espérait qu'elle le fasse – et qu'il aurait alors encore la chance d'être là pour la toucher et la goûter.

Le moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent fut bizarre. Une part de lui voulait prendre Blaine dans ses bras et l'embrasser, et lui dire bonjour et faire comme si tout était simple et parfait. Mais il savait que c'était loin d'être le cas entre eux. Ils s'aimaient bien – avaient partagé deux trois trucs et Kurt voyait plutôt ça comme une relation engagée – mais aucun des deux ne semblait capable de l'admettre.

"La salle de bain est libre, grommela Blaine par-dessus sa brosse à dent, se projetant un peu de dentifrice sur le menton au passage."

Kurt sourit malgré lui à cette vision. Le Blaine pour lequel il était désespérément en train de craquer était là pour lui tout seul, en train de s'ouvrir comme une fleur à l'aube. Parce qu'il était en train de tomber, de dégringoler, de succomber, de se jeter tête la première vers le bout sombre du tunnel et allait probablement s'écraser contre un mur et se briser le cœur en miettes. Dieu, ce mur allait faire très mal si tout ce qui avait un sens pour lui n'en avait pas pour Blaine – s'il s'était fait des films depuis le début.

Il s'approcha et essuya le dentifrice sur le menton râpeux de Blaine, incapable de retenir le sourire qui s'élargissait sur son visage. Blaine se rétracta à son geste, les yeux filants presque timidement, et vraiment c'était la réaction la plus adorable que Kurt pouvait espérer. Et il savait à présent qu'il y avait autre chose que de l'acier et de la glace dans le cœur de Blaine, d'autant plus qu'un éclair de bonheur brilla dans ses yeux verts-noisette. C'était quelque chose d'incroyable que de devoir attendre pour que tout ça se révèle de lui-même. Il n'aurait qu'à être patient.

"Je vais juste me laver les dents, et ensuite passer chez moi pour prendre une douche et me changer, dit-il doucement en contournant Blaine pour atteindre la salle de bain. Tu... tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Ça dépend si c'est loin, répondit Blaine en secouant la jambe comme un chien." Le bracelet électronique tinta doucement et Kurt suivit son regard. Il avait tellement envie de demander, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps. Et il ne pensait pas que Blaine lui donnerait beaucoup de réponses, de toute façon. Il en avait déjà beaucoup appris de la nuit dernière.

Après un brossage de dents rapide et une légère hésitation sur le fait qu'il doive laisser ou non sa brosse à dent là pour plus tard, il quitta la salle de bain les mains vides. Blaine était complètement habillé à présent, son sac jeté sur l'épaule pendant qu'il tirait la malle sous la fenêtre. Ils sortirent rapidement, sautèrent dans la voiture de Kurt et sortirent de Thomas Street. Ils passèrent devant les bâtiments encore vides de McKinley et se dirigèrent vers le nord, vers les quartiers mieux famés.

Les yeux de Blaine trainaient sur son compteur kilométrique et Kurt savait qu'il était juste en train d'attendre qu'ils atteignent la limite de son périmètre de liberté. Mais Blaine ne l'arrêta pas quand il tourna dans Landing Drive et serra à gauche de l'allée. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Kurt quand il vit la Mustang de son père, puis il coupa le contact et sortit. Blaine le suivit silencieusement, assimilant les détails de son nouvel environnement pendant que Kurt ouvrait la porte et posait son sac par terre.

Blaine ferma la porte derrière eux avec un coup de pied et Kurt faillit lui aboyer dessus, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être accusé d'avoir laissé des empreintes boueuses sur le sol. Il n'arriva pas à le faire, malgré tout. Maintenant qu'il était chez lui, qu'il pouvait voir et sentir la présence de son père tout autour de lui, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler. Cinq jours. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait chez lui depuis cinq jours, depuis la crise cardiaque de son père. Son père n'aurait sans doute plus l'occasion de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que des empreintes sur le sol – ou pour avoir ramené Blaine à la maison, ou ne serait-ce que pour être ami avec lui.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en sous-sol et descendit lourdement les escaliers, Blaine sur les talons. Le garçon se laissa tomber sur le lit alors qu'il farfouillait à la recherche de vêtements propres. Il fit un geste pour se déshabiller, mais la manière dont les yeux sombres de Blaine parcouraient son corps depuis là où il était allongé sur le lit l'arrêta net.

"Aucune raison d'être timide, bébé. J'avais ta foutue queue dans la gorge, tu te rappelles ?"

Évidemment qu'il s'en rappelait. Ce souvenir lui brûla la peau et ses orteils se rétractèrent dans ses chaussures. Il jeta sa veste et son teeshirt dans le panier de linge sale, enleva ses chaussures et se débarrassa de ses chaussettes. Puis il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, et la voix amusée de Blaine lança derrière lui :

"Allumeur !"

Kurt se doucha rapidement, accéléra son habituel rituel de soins du visage et passa quinze minutes de plus à arranger ses cheveux correctement. Ce fut seulement quand il eut tout terminé qu'il s'observa assez longuement pour remarquer les nouvelles petites marques de morsures tout autour de son cou. Il n'allait jamais arriver à couvrir tout ça avec une écharpe. Il tira du tiroir de son meuble un fond de teint et l'étala tout autour de son cou avant de se dépêcher de retourner dans sa chambre.

Ou du moins il essaya – Blaine était appuyé contre le mur près de la porte et bloqua sa sortie quand il le vit.

"Bouge, Blaine. On va être en retard..."

Les yeux de Blaine parcoururent son cou avec un éclat de colère et de désapprobation que Kurt ne comprit pas. Il attrapa Kurt par les hanches et le colla contre lui. Ses yeux noirs furent traversés par une douzaine d'émotions différentes que Kurt ne saisit pas, avant de se fixer sur un air possessif – il n'était pas content de la tentative de dissimulation de Kurt.

"Je t'ai fait ces marques pour une bonne raison, Hummel." Il traîna un doigt dans le maquillage pour le faire baver et dévoiler une partie du plus gros suçon. "Et ce n'était pas pour que tu testes la qualité de ton fond de teint.

- Pourquoi, a... a... alors ? haleta Kurt." Blaine suça de nouveau la marque qu'il venait de dévoiler et le colla contre le mur. Mon dieu, il espérait que son fond de teint n'était pas toxique.

"Je veux que tout le monde sache. Que tout le monde te voie les arborer fièrement, sans honte, murmura-t-il contre la peau de Kurt." Il balada ses dents sur les marques, passant ensuite rapidement une langue apaisante sur les petites piqûres qu'elles provoquaient. "Je veux qu'ils les voient et qu'ils sachent que ce sont mes lèvres qui ont fait ça." Il embrassa doucement le bout de peau et ses mains se déplacèrent vers la hanche de Kurt, où elles se pressent sur le bleu qu'elles avaient laissé là. "Et celui-là, il est pour toi. Pour que tu te rappelles que tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. Et quand tu te toucheras en pensant à moi le soir, tu passeras les doigts dessus et tu te rappelleras combien c'est agréable d'avoir ma langue à cet endroit." Kurt gémit quand les lèvres de Blaine capturèrent son menton. "Combien tu veux que ma bouche explore chaque recoin de ton corps."

Il sursauta quand le pouce de Blaine appuya fort sur le bleu, et prit sa décision. Ils allaient être vraiment en retard – tout du moins s'ils arrivaient à atteindre l'école.

Il attira les lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné et brûlant. Les mains de Blaine attrapèrent son visage et il soupira contre ses lèvres, laissant sa langue se glisser dans sa bouche. Il était tellement heureux dans les bras de Blaine, peu importe ce qui les entourait – y compris le bruit de pas étouffé qui descendait les escaliers.

"Kurt, tu es là ? …Kurt ! Oh Dieu merci ! J'ai été tellement..."

Blaine et lui se séparèrent d'un coup et s'écartèrent du mur, mais les mains de Blaine glissèrent derrière lui pour le maintenir étroitement serré contre sa poitrine, et dessinèrent de petits cercles dans le bas de son dos.

" ...heu, inquiète, acheva-t-elle maladroitement." Elle était à présent sur le sol de la pièce, les joues légèrement roses. Elle fixait l'endroit où leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, bien que toujours stupéfaite par la présence de Blaine. Kurt, embarrassé, s'extirpa de l'étreinte du garçon et enroula ses bras autour de son propre corps. Il avait complètement oublié de passer un coup de fil à Carole pour lui dire qu'il ne dormait pas chez elle. Ou qu'il n'était pas à l'hôpital. En fait, il ne lui avait _rien _dit.

"Carole, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est juste que... hier soir je ne pouvais pas... je n'en pouvais plus de rester assis là et je... nous avons travaillé sur notre devoir chez Blaine et..."

En une seconde Carole était à côté de lui, et elle le prit par l'épaule pour l'obliger doucement à la regarder. "Tout va bien, mon chéri. Je sais combien tout ça est dur pour toi. Seulement, préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu ne viens pas chez moi. Et dis-moi avec qui tu es et où."

Ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose par-dessus son épaule – Blaine. Il venait d'avoir sa langue fourrée dans la bouche, mais il avait complètement oublié qu'il était encore dans la pièce. Carole le regardait avec curiosité, et le petit sourire que Kurt vit dans ses yeux le détendit immédiatement. Il se retourna et tira un Blaine très résistant devant elle.

"Carole, voici Blaine. C'est..." Il marqua une pause, pas vraiment sûr de la réponse qu'il était censé donner. Blaine avait déclaré qu'il était à lui et lui seul, mais n'arrivait même pas à admettre qu'il l'appréciait. En réalité, il n'en savait rien. "On est...

- On est sex-friends.

- Oh mon _dieu_. C'est _faux_ ! démentit Kurt avec agitation, le visage brûlant sous le regard de Carole qui les dévisageait bouche bée.

- Ah ouais ? répondit Blaine avec un air narquois en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. Tu as une meilleure explication au fait que je sois encore en train de digérer ton sperme ?"

Le connard était de retour. Kurt lui lança un regard furieux, mais ne réussit pas à réfuter à voix haute ce qu'il venait de dire, parce que c'était _putain de vrai_. La simplicité des moments de douceur de Blaine lui manquait déjà. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans le fait de savoir que Blaine était toujours Blaine. Il n'avait pas entièrement changé, voire peut-être même pas du tout. Peut-être que la douceur avait toujours été là, et qu'il n'avait manqué que la présence de Kurt pour la déterrer. Du moins quand ils étaient en présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Blaine, c'est vraiment très grossier, lui dit Carole en activant le mode maman." Elle adressa à Kurt un regard interrogateur.

Le rictus arrogant devint presque carnassier quand ses yeux se baladèrent sur Kurt. "On a fait beaucoup de choses _grossières_ qui l'ont fait hurler la nuit dernière."

Il était tellement exaspérant. C'était comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre s'accrocher à Kurt ou le rejeter pour de bon. Kurt n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui clouer les lèvres et d'espérer que lui et sa tête de melon s'étouffent tout seul. Mais il était beaucoup trop tôt pour mesurer la force physique que demanderait un tel exploit, aussi il se contenta de se diriger furieusement vers les escaliers malgré les supplications de Carole.

Son pied avait à peine atteint la première marche qu'une main se glissa dans la sienne, le fit tourner sur lui-même et le pressa contre un corps chaud et ferme.

"Fous-moi la paix, Blaine ! gronda-t-il."

Comme d'habitude, Blaine n'obéit pas. Il le serra contre lui et pressa leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre tout en laissant reposer ses mains sur ses hanches. Son souffle était saccadé, comme s'il venait de se précipiter dans les escaliers pour retenir Kurt. La colère de Kurt diminua un petit peu à cette pensée.

"Je suis... merde, écoute, je... je suis désolé, ok ?" Les mains de Blaine remontèrent le long de ses flancs et de son cou. Elles rejoignirent sur sa mâchoire et ses pouces lui caressèrent les joues. Ce geste était incroyablement intime venant de la part de Blaine, et il espérait vraiment qu'il le referait un jour. Il ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer que les excuses avaient eu beaucoup moins de mal à sortir cette fois-ci – ou que c'était la première fois qu'il en prononçait alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu dises des trucs aussi _débiles_ ? demanda Kurt d'une voix furieuse. Tu ne te rends pas compte de... de comment je me sens, après ?

- Je... _putain_, je ne sais pas. Ça sort tout seul, grommela Blaine." Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux à la base du cou de Kurt. Mais Kurt savait qu'il mentait, il le sentait à la manière dont il se tortillait contre lui. Blaine savait exactement pourquoi il disait des choses aussi crues. Seulement, il n'avait pas assez confiance en Kurt pour le lui dire – il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir assez confiance en qui que ce soit. Et d'après le peu qu'il savait sur lui, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il en apprenait un peu plus sur Blaine, il avait l'impression qu'il ne savait rien de lui ? Il découvrait un secret, puis se rendait compte que cent autres étaient cachés derrière.

"J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme ça juste parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec nous, dit Kurt doucement."

Il détestait la manière dont il s'était emporté à cause de Blaine, pour une simple remarque idiote. Dieu, il allait finir par se noyer à cause de ce garçon s'il continuait. Il était déjà en train de pointer le menton hors de l'eau pour résister un peu plus longtemps, pour sentir la lumière dorée du soleil réchauffer son visage juste avant qu'il ne sombre sous la surface. Il s'était dit qu'il lui faudrait de la patience pour abattre les barrières et les boucliers que Blaine avait érigés, mais encore fallait-il savoir s'il était capable d'y survivre ou non. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était prêt à découvrir.

"Je t'en ferais bien la promesse, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir la tenir, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres." Et Kurt fondit malgré ses réserves. Ses lèvres bougèrent légèrement contre les siennes, juste un léger contact humide comme si les ailes d'un papillon étaient en train de battre tout contre. Et il en fut certain. Blaine valait définitivement la peine de souffrir et de se battre pour lui, tant qu'il se sentait aussi bien que maintenant avec lui.

Une gorge s'éclaircit bruyamment derrière eux et Kurt s'écarta d'un bond de Blaine, puis se retourna pour trouver Carole qui les regardait _encore_.

"Les garçons, vous allez être en retard en cours si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, dit-elle simplement." Elle les regardait tous les deux en souriant. Kurt se surprit à sourire aussi et Blaine écarta une mèche rebelle de son front. Kurt se dirigea vers l'entrée et ramassa son sac, Blaine et Carole sur les talons.

Ils avaient presque atteint la porte quand Carole les arrêta.

"Une dernière chose, dit-elle en attrapant Blaine par l'épaule." Il se dégagea brutalement et parut complètement effaré qu'elle ait osé le toucher.

"Blaine, je veux ton adresse et numéro de téléphone, pour quand Kurt retournera chez toi."

Blaine haussa simplement les sourcils, toujours choqué par la main douce qui était de retour sur son épaule. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Kurt prit les devants.

"317 Thomas Street, appartement 5C." Puis il s'arrêta. Il ne pensait pas que Blaine ait un téléphone ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse permettre d'entrer en contact avec lui, à moins de se rendre directement à son appartement.

Carole rentra l'adresse dans son téléphone et dit "Et le numéro de téléphone ?

- J'en ai pas, répondit simplement Blaine." Il passa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et ouvrit la porte.

Carole sembla à la fois surprise et désorientée par sa réponse. "Tu n'as... mais tes parents en ont certainement un..."

Elle venait de prononcer le mot magique, Kurt le savait. Blaine tressaillit à côté de lui, et quand il ouvrit la bouche, ses mots étaient assez tranchants pour scier du diamant.

"J'en ai pas non plus."

Blaine sortit de la maison avec une démarche arrogante, et Kurt lança à Carole un regard d'excuse, lui promettant de _tout_ lui expliquer plus tard.

Le trajet jusqu'à McKinley fut silencieux. Une partie de lui était surprise que Blaine ait donné cette information à Carole. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il n'en aurait probablement jamais parlé à Kurt si celui-ci ne le lui avait pas demandé directement. Est-ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de faire peur à Carole ? Parce que Kurt la connaissait, et une fois qu'ils se seraient assis tous les deux et qu'il lui aurait tout raconté, elle filerait sans doute chez Blaine avec une marmite de ragoût, un sac de vieux vêtements de Finn et elle essaierait probablement de le serrer contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il meure étouffé.

Il ne voyait pas trop Blaine faire un virage à cent-quatre-vingts degrés et tomber dans ses bras en pleurant. Il y avait une chance que ce scénario arrive avec _lui_, et il était à peu près sûr que si quelqu'un parvenait à passer toutes les barrières de Blaine, ce serait lui et seulement lui.

Les cours se déroulèrent presque trop vite pour lui ce jour-là. Il se souvenait à peine s'être assis en Anglais qu'il était déjà en train de lire rapidement son texte de Français en essayant d'éviter les boulettes de papier d'Azimio. Le temps s'enfuit devant lui une nouvelle fois, et il se retrouva en train de se dépatouiller avec un exercice de TP, quand à l'autre bout de la pièce Blaine mit "accidentellement" le feu à la blouse d'une des brutes. C'était un mec du groupe de Karofsky que Kurt connaissait, et le seul fait que Blaine leur faisait goûter leur propre connerie éclaira un peu sa journée.

Il ne resta trainer avec personne quand la cloche de fin des cours sonna. Bien qu'il ait redouté d'aller à l'hôpital la veille, il détestait le fait d'avoir été séparé de son père aussi longtemps. C'était l'un des sentiments les plus bizarres qu'il ait jamais eu. Aussitôt qu'il entra sur le parking, il eut juste envie d'en sortir et de prendre l'autoroute pour partir. Carole finissait à peine son tour quand il arriva, et ils passèrent la plus grande partie des trois heures qui suivirent assis l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de camp, qui était à présent devenu un meuble à part entière dans la chambre de son père.

Il déchargea tout sur elle. Il lui raconta que Blaine vivait seul et que ses parents étaient décédés. Qu'il pensait que le grand-père de Blaine l'aidait financièrement à payer les charges pour l'appartement, qui ressemblait plus à une chambre de motel, et que même s'il voulait arrêter de voir le garçon, il ne savait pas s'il en était capable. Il y avait un garçon doux et attentif enfoui sous les sous-entendus vulgaires et les mots cruels et insensibles. Un garçon avec qui personne n'était resté assez longtemps pour voir qu'il était en manque désespéré de _compagnie_.

Et Kurt était plus déterminé que jamais à être présent pour lui aussi longtemps que Blaine voudrait ou aurait besoin de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait démêlé tous les mystères et que Blaine soit mis à nu devant lui, avec son cœur ouvert et prêt à accepter le sien.

Il allait tenir le coup et attendre, même s'il devait attendre pour toujours. Parce qu'une éternité avec Blaine serait toujours trop courte.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Rating M particulièrement justifié sur ce chapitre, une nouvelle fois.**

CHAPITRE 14

Jeudi était le jour que Kurt redoutait pour une raison bien précise – Le Glee Club. Lorsque Finn était finalement arrivé à l'hôpital la veille au soir, dégoulinant de boue et laissant des traces partout sur le sol à cause de ses crampons de football, il s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise - et lui avait avoué qu'il avait, peut-être, _peut-être_, laissé échapper à Puck, Mike et Artie que Kurt n'avait pas passé la nuit chez les Hudson. Puck n'avait eu besoin que de quelques secondes pour immédiatement en tirer des conclusions. Malheureusement pour Kurt, ces conclusions s'étaient révélées catastrophiquement justes.

Le matin-même, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'entrer dans le bâtiment que Santana le bombardait déjà de questions et que Brittany le dévisageait curieusement.

"J'ai entendu que tu avais perdu ta carte V, Hummel." Elle l'examina attentivement. Il rougit et accéléra le pas. Il était presque heureux quand les filles cessèrent de le suivre, jusqu'à -

"Oh mon dieu. C'est toi le dominant ?"

Il se figea lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi elles avaient arrêté de le fixer dans les yeux. Elles voulaient voir s'il marchait bizarrement ou s'il boitait, ou peu importe la démarche qu'il était censé avoir après avoir été baisé. Et merde, il ne saurait pas la réponse jusqu'à ce que Blaine...

A en juger par le regard que Santana lui lançait, elle prenait la lueur flamboyante sur son visage pour une confirmation. Elle balaya lentement son corps de ses yeux, d'un air presque critique, puis inclina la tête et haussa brièvement les épaules.

"Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Je suppose que tu es plus grand que lui et que c'est comme ça que ça marche, non ?"

Des roues en caoutchouc crissèrent derrière elle et Brittany regarda autour d'elle sur le sol : "Lord Tubbington, pourquoi tu siffles ? Tu es toujours en colère que je t'ai confisqué tes cigarettes ?"

Comme elle ne vit pas le félin, elle partit à sa recherche sur le parking.

Le skateboard de Blaine sauta en l'air et il l'attrapa par la planche. Ses yeux suivirent Brittany pendant un instant.

"Pas très futée, hein ? Une putain d'imagination." Puis il se retourna vers eux. Kurt manqua presque la façon dont ses yeux s'adoucirent un peu alors qu'ils rencontrèrent les siens, puis Blaine se tourna vers Santana, qui cherchait ouvertement des anomalies dans son maintien.

"Ça n'est définitivement pas comme ça que ça marche. Le seul moment où il est au-dessus, c'est quand il me chevauche." Un sourire lubrique étira ses lèvres, mais il y avait une lueur taquine dans ses yeux que Kurt n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ou peut-être qu'il avait toujours été trop furieux et énervé par ses commentaires pour la remarquer.

"Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à te retrouver enfoncé dans un matelas, alors, Anderson. Je n'aime pas rester couché là comme un vulgaire sac à patates."

A sa grande surprise, la mâchoire de Santana se décrocha légèrement devant leur flirt. Est-ce que c'était vraiment du flirt ? Ça y ressemblait fort. Ou du moins ils étaient en train de partager une blague salace et privée. Blaine avait lui aussi l'air un peu surpris par sa réponse audacieuse.

"Viens, bébé. Allons en cours, avant que le casse-couille ne s'énerve."

Une main glissa autour de sa taille et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Ils entrèrent dans le lycée et marchèrent le long du couloir en direction de leur première salle de classe. Il savait que cela ne ferait qu'attiser le feu dans lequel il allait brûler pendant la séance de Glee Club de cet après-midi, mais honnêtement il s'en foutait. Blaine pressa leurs flancs l'un contre l'autre, son pouce caressant son os iliaque à travers le tissu mince de sa chemise. Il était en train de parler – et_ seulement_ parler - de ce qu'ils étaient censés avoir lu pour aujourd'hui. Et bon sang, cela semblait tellement naturel, tellement normal, qu'il en oublia presque à quel point leur relation n'était pas normale.

Étaient-ils petits-amis ? Ou exclusifs ? Il ne savait pas. La pensée de Blaine avec quelqu'un d'autre le gênait énormément, mais il devait se maîtriser. Patience. Ne pas brusquer Blaine, ou il allait perdre le peu qu'il avait acquis. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas – non, il _savait_ que si Blaine disparaissait de sa vie maintenant, tout le reste allait s'effondrer également.

"...te parait bien, bébé ? … Kurt… _Kurt _!"

Il heurta Blaine de plein fouet dans la poitrine. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le garçon s'était positionné devant lui. Un souffle chaud lui chatouilla le visage quand Blaine se mit à rire et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, pour l'attirer contre lui et l'empêcher de tomber en arrière sur les fesses.

Rougissant sous les regards qu'ils attiraient à présent alors que la foule se regroupait autour d'eux, il essaya de trouver quelque chose à faire de ses bras et plaça spontanément ses paumes sur la poitrine de l'autre garçon. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre qu'il _pouvait_ faire. Il regarda les beaux yeux fatigués de Blaine, sentit la chaleur de sa peau qui s'infiltrait entre ses doigts même à travers le teeshirt noir qu'il portait. Cela lui coupa le souffle, simplement de voir à quel point il se sentait à sa place et en sécurité à cet instant, même avec tout McKinley qui ricanait d'eux en se dispersant.

"Tu disais quoi ?

- Tu veux finir le devoir chez moi ce soir ? Après ta répétition ou je sais pas quoi ?"

Il était toujours distrait. Horriblement, magnifiquement, vraiment hypnotisé. Les yeux de Blaine pétillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, mais c'était un regard qui éclairait presque tout son visage et il avait presque l'air _heureux_. Son cœur battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine à cette pensée, parce qu'il savait que si Blaine avait compris la même chose que lui, il ne serait pas en train de le regarder fixement à ce moment. Si Blaine avait compris qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux, il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou et aurait oublié tout de ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Ouais, j'ai Glee Club jusqu'à la même heure que d'habitude. Tu veux... tu veux venir avec moi ?"

Le regard de Blaine s'attarda sur son expression pleine d'espoir pendant quelques secondes et l'éclat dans ses yeux faiblit légèrement.

"Je ne peux pas. J'ai...

- Une retenue, finit doucement Kurt pour lui." Il n'y pouvait rien, mais il était déçu. Pendant un instant il avait espéré qu'il ne serait pas obligé d'affronter seul leurs questions cet après-midi. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr avec Blaine à ses côtés, c'est que les gens réfléchiraient à deux fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Un entretien d'embauche, en fait, grogna Blaine." Il s'éloigna soudain et croisa machinalement les bras. Quelques étudiants qui trainaient encore entrèrent dans leurs classes et ils se retrouvèrent soudain seuls. La réponse choqua un peu Kurt, mais pas plus que la réaction qui l'accompagnait. Pourquoi Blaine était-il gêné par quelque chose comme ça ?

"C'est génial, dit-il alors que les yeux vert noisette revenaient sur les siens."

Blaine haussa légèrement les épaules et dit d'un air sombre : "Je perds mon temps. Dès qu'ils verront ça ..." Il secoua son bracelet électronique à la cheville. "...ils vont me jeter à la porte.

- Tu n'en sais rien...

- C'est ce qui s'est passé dix-sept fois depuis mai. Je le_ sais_, putain, ricana Blaine, en colère." Et tous ses boucliers se remirent si brutalement en place que Kurt recula d'un pas

Avant qu'il ait pu dire autre chose, Blaine avait tourné les talons et entrait dans leur salle de cours d'Anglais, laissant Kurt seul dans le couloir vide.

Il laissa Blaine se calmer ou bouillonner un peu pendant qu'il tirait les choses au clair dans son esprit. Mais ce qu'il détestait vraiment, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait Blaine en colère c'était contre lui-même et non contre les crétins qui le jugeaient sans le connaître. A la fin du cours, Blaine demanda à nouveau si leur devoir était toujours au programme, puis il ne lui adressa plus la parole jusqu'au déjeuner. En Histoire, comme en Sciences Environnementales, il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table et dormit jusqu'à la sonnerie. Aucun de leurs enseignants ne sembla s'en soucier le moins du monde quand ils virent que la personne qui ronflait légèrement était _Blaine_. Pourtant, lorsque la fille à côté de lui fit la même chose, elle fut réveillée brusquement par une claque sur son bureau.

Kurt n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais il savait que c'était ce que souhaitait Blaine, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il voulait que les gens l'oublient, il voulait qu'ils ne s'attendent absolument à rien de sa part, comme ça il ne pourrait jamais les décevoir – comme ça personne ne se rapprocherait jamais de lui.

Le déjeuner fut le premier moment où Blaine ne dormit pas, mais il semblait toujours fatigué et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions quand ils s'assirent sur le même banc.

"Est-ce que… Tu as l'air fatigué." Il opta pour une simple remarque. Des questions, surtout au milieu d'un réfectoire bondé, n'obtiendraient probablement pas de réponses positives.

Il regarda Blaine harponner son blanc de poulet grillé avec sa fourchette et le porter à sa bouche pour en arracher un gros morceau. Sa mâchoire mastiqua lentement pendant qu'il débattait avec lui-même sur la manière de répondre. Quand il eut finalement avalé, son visage se couvrit d'une expression nonchalante.

"Une bande mecs bourrés sur le parking. Ils m'ont empêché de dormir."

Mais Kurt savait que ce n'était pas tout. Il savait que Blaine lui mentait et essayait encore de le tenir à distance. Non, il allait trouver un moyen d'obtenir sa confiance sans dire le moindre mot. Il se mordit la langue pour se retenir de demander la vérité ou des précisions, ou tout simplement quelque chose qui aurait pu ouvrir la porte sur le monde de Blaine d'un centimètre de plus.

Alors il fit ce que Blaine faisait toujours – il opta pour une manifestation physique de ce qu'il ressentait. Lentement, il commençait à se rendre compte que s'il voulait atteindre Blaine, il allait devoir le faire d'une manière que le garçon comprenait et avec laquelle il était à l'aise : physiquement – or il était encore novice sur ce terrain là. Il glissa sa main de ses genoux, et après une courte hésitation sur la façon dont réagirait Blaine, il l'enroula autour de la taille de l'autre garçon, d'une étreinte légère et incertaine.

Il sentit le corps de Blaine se raidir et sa cuillère pleine de petits pois se figea en l'air quand il tourna la tête vers lui.

"Tu essayes de me chauffer, Hummel ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes." Le bref scintillement d'émerveillement qui passa dans les yeux de Blaine fit étrangement bondir son cœur. La cuillère de Blaine claqua sur son plateau quand il enveloppa son bras autour du corps de Kurt pour l'attirer contre lui.

"Ça marche mieux avec plus de force." Kurt se sentit glisser de quelques centimètres jusqu'à ce que leurs hanches soient scellées l'une contre l'autre. Un pincement doux frôla le cartilage de son oreille, et le rire de Blaine résonna très fort à l'intérieur quand il sursauta légèrement. "Tu as encore un long chemin à faire en matière de séduction, bébé."

Il s'attendait à ce que le bras autour de sa taille disparaisse, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Après un rapide débat, il se blottit contre Blaine et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

Son cœur gonfla lorsque la joue de Blaine s'inclina et s'appuya contre ses cheveux.

Comme il l'avait prédit, le Glee Club fut un véritable cauchemar. La discussion qui avait eu lieu sur le parking ce matin là s'était répandue au reste du club. Kurt lança un regard furieux à Santana et ignora toutes leurs questions et leurs hypothèses ridicules. Il fulmina en silence jusqu'à ce que Mr Schuester se pointe et leur demande de se taire. Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à chez Blaine lui permit d'évacuer un peu de sa frustration contre le Glee Club et leur intérêt pour sa "vie sexuelle torride." Parfois il les détestait tous, eux et leurs commérages.

A part la présence de Blaine, le parking était entièrement vide quand il s'arrêta sur sa place habituelle. Dans son rétroviseur, il regarda le garçon sauter sur son skateboard pendant une minute avant de sortir de la voiture. Blaine roula vers lui et sauta de la planche, la laissant rebondir sur son pneu.

"Comment s'est passé ton entretien..."

Blaine le coupa net et l'écrasa contre la carrosserie de sa voiture. Il lui agrippa le visage et scella sa bouche avide contre la sienne. Kurt s'étouffa avec l'air qu'il venait d'inspirer et Blaine le pressa plus fort contre la voiture, laissant glisser une main pour caresser la courbe de ses fesses. Kurt entrouvrit les lèvres et lui rendit son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent fébrilement pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le cerveau de Kurt ballote dans son crâne et que sa vision se brouille. Blaine se sépara de lui aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait assailli. Il récupéra son skateboard et se dirigea vers l'extrémité la plus proche du bâtiment, tripotant quelque chose dans sa main.

"Salut à toi aussi, marmonna Kurt d'un ton sarcastique." Il ajusta son sac qui avait glissé sur son coude, et suivit Blaine. Il le rattrapa quand le garçon s'arrêta en face d'un endroit miteux qui s'ouvrait à l'extrémité du bâtiment. Il commençait à se sentir nerveux dans l'obscurité quand Blaine sortit une clé de sa poche et la fit tourner dans le mur. Une porte de boite aux lettres s'ouvrit et il en sortit quelques enveloppes, les mit sous son bras et la referma sans dire un mot à Kurt.

Le fait que Blaine l'ignore complètement l'ennuyait plus que de raison. Ils passèrent sous le store en taule pour rejoindre la chambre de Blaine, et celui-ci recommença à jouer avec ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Kurt aperçut un petit écran qui reflétait la lumière du soleil, et une coque de portable très familiè...

"Comment tu as eu mon téléphone ?"

Il passa une main sur sa poche arrière, là où il le gardait habituellement, pour s'assurer que c'était bien le sien. La poche était vide, mais la pression de ses doigts lui rappela où s'était trouvée la main de Blaine quelques secondes auparavant.

"Tu viens sérieusement de me le _voler _?

- Mhmm, répondit Blaine." Il ouvrit la porte avec l'épaule et laissa tomber son skateboard et le courrier sur le lit.

Incrédule, Kurt regarda Blaine retourner vers la commode et décrocher le combiné du téléphone légèrement éraflé posé là.

"Depuis quand tu as un téléphone? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin du _mien,_ si tu as celui-là ?"

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il prenait la peine de demander, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Blaine n'allait pas lui répondre. Silencieusement, Blaine composa un numéro puis regarda dans l'expectative le téléphone portable dans sa main. Agacé, Kurt arracha brusquement son téléphone de l'emprise de l'autre garçon et dit d'un ton sec "Tu n'as pas le droit de me_ prendre_ mon..."

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa main. Il baissa les yeux quelques secondes sur le numéro inconnu qui clignotait sur l'écran tactile, puis il comprit – Blaine venait juste de lui donner son numéro de téléphone. Que ce soit volontairement ou non il ne savait pas, mais il eut l'impression d'avoir fait un énorme bond dans la confiance avec ces dix petits chiffres. Blaine raccrocha son téléphone et lui reprit son portable des mains. Il nota le numéro sur un petit bout de papier et le mit dans sa poche, avant d'abandonner le portable de Kurt sur la commode.

Kurt ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Blaine l'avait probablement utilisé seulement pour obtenir son propre numéro de téléphone, mais le fait restait que s'il le voulait, il pouvait maintenant appeler Blaine et lui parler, ou lui proposer de le retrouver. Pour - il déglutit et rougit un peu – _faire des choses. _S'il n'arrivait même pas à penser ces mots, il ne voyait pas comment il ne pourrait réussir à faire une telle suggestion par _téléphone._

La porte se referma en claquant derrière lui et le coffre revint à sa place habituelle. Des bras puissants vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine et le nez chaud de Blaine se blottit contre son cou. Pendant quelques instants, il laissa Blaine le tenir dans ses bras. Le garçon entreprit de laisser un suçon rugueux là où battait son pouls, et les omoplates de Kurt se détendirent contre sa poitrine. Mais ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps pour ça aujourd'hui. Il avait promis d'être à l'hôpital à 19h30 et ils n'avaient pas commencé du tout leur devoir.

"Blaine, non. Je dois être à l'... l'hôpital dans quel... quelques..." Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière dans un petit gémissement haletant. Deux jours, se rappela-t-il, cela faisait seulement deux jours. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit déjà si désespéré et avide du toucher de Blaine. Vu la manière dont il réagissait aux caresses de Blaine, son corps n'était pas de cet avis.

Le bas de sa chemise sortit brutalement de son pantalon pour être remplacé par les mains calleuses de Blaine. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de ne pas porter de pantalon slim. Le cœur de Blaine cogna fort contre son dos quand il se débattit légèrement, et ses doigts taquinèrent son érection à travers son boxer. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi fantastiquement génial ?

La dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de dire non à Blaine Anderson alors que sa main descendait dans son pantalon et que son pouce caressait légèrement son sexe, le rendant tellement avide de friction qu'il lui en faisait mal. Il se cambra sous ce toucher et sentit la bouche de Blaine se détacher de son cou.

"Ça m'avait tellement manqué de te toucher…" Les mots survolèrent sa joue quand Blaine s'appuya sur lui, le pressant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le renflement dur de son pantalon contre ses fesses.

"Blaine… on ne... putain." Il s'interrompit pour gémir bruyamment et s'écrasa contre la verge dure qui palpitait contre lui.

"Putain, Kurt, grogna Blaine." Il mordit violemment son épaule pour étouffer le profond gémissement que lui arracha la friction soudaine.

Il fallut à Kurt toute sa volonté pour faire un petit pas en avant. Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent et essayèrent de l'attirer de nouveau contre Blaine, mais il se dégagea.

"On... on ne peut pas, lâcha-t-il, la poitrine haletante. On doit terminer le projet. C'est pour lundi, et je vais rester à l'hôpital, et j'ai deux disserts qui vont m'occuper tout le weekend."

Blaine le regarda avec convoitise, les yeux sombres et voilés. Lentement, il hocha la tête, même si son regard était dirigé vers le renflement évident du pantalon de Kurt. Celui-ci fit glisser son sac de son épaule et le posa sur le lit, puis sortit ses notes et le devoir assigné. Blaine s'approcha et sortit un bloc-notes et son propre exemplaire de la petite pile de livres au bout du lit.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à travailler consciencieusement sur leur devoir, ne se laissant distraire que les rares fois où leurs jambes ou leurs mains se frôlèrent. Kurt réussit même à ignorer la façon dont Blaine pressa son érection encore évidente contre sa cuisse pour les quinze premières minutes de travail. Au moment où le soleil se coucha vers dix-neuf heures, Kurt fut très impressionné par le résumé qu'ils avaient obtenu malgré toute cette tension sexuelle. Il avait seulement espéré qu'ils auraient terminé un peu plus tôt pour qu'ils puissent en revenir à _autre chose._ Il se sentit rougir à cette pensée.

Blaine le remarqua immédiatement et s'attacha immédiatement à lui en crochetant sa jambe autour de son corps pour essayer de le piéger sur le lit.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils ne t'en voudront pas si tu es un petit peu en retard… marmonna-t-il contre l'oreille de Kurt." Il sortit rapidement sa langue pour effleurer son lobe. Et Kurt s'effondra presque. Sa main caressa la cuisse de Blaine en poussant et en tirant à la fois alors qu'il luttait pour prendre une décision. Ce n'était pas facile quand il était déjà à moitié excité - qu'il l'était depuis que la porte s'était refermée, plus de deux heures auparavant.

"Blaine, soupira-t-il en essayant en vain de repousser la jambe du garçon." Il accepta un doux baiser contre ses lèvres. "Je dois aller à l'hôpital. Carole et Finn m'attendent."

Le corps de Blaine se raidit. Kurt se glissa en-dessous de la jambe de Blaine avec une incroyable facilité et se leva.

"Non… Allez, Kurt." Blaine se précipita à travers le lit et le tira en arrière. Il enveloppa un bras autour de ses cuisses et souleva sa chemise toujours non remise pour appuyer sa bouche sur sa peau lisse et tonique. "S'il te plait… S'il te plait reste."

Sa voix était tellement calme, presque suppliante, que Kurt s'arrêta. Blaine prit son absence de mouvement comme un signe d'encouragement. Les boutons du bas de sa chemise se détachèrent avant qu'il n'ait le temps de penser à s'écarter. Des lèvres douces tracèrent un chemin lent et humide sur sa peau exposée, jusqu'à son estomac.

"Reste avec moi, bébé, souffla Blaine contre sa peau." L'air froid sécha les tâches humides qu'avaient laissées ses lèvres.

"Blaine, je _ne peux pas_, se lamenta-t-il en passant les mains dans les cheveux de Blaine." Il éloigna le visage de Blaine de l'endroit où il voulait qu'il soit. "Je dois être là-bas dans vingt minutes." Il laissa tomber ses mains et s'éloigna du garçon. "Je suis désolé. Je dois y aller maintenant."

Il re-boutonna sa chemise et entendit le lit craquer derrière lui. Blaine semblait presque désespéré, mais d'une manière totalement inédite. C'était comme s'il le suppliait, et ça n'avait aucun sens pour Kurt. Blaine ne l'avait encore jamais supplié. Il s'était montré insistant, certes, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son geste qui le déconcertait et faisait battre son cœur en même temps. Blaine voulait qu'il reste auprès de lui.

Quand il déplaça le coffre de devant la porte, il entendit le bruit lointain de voix fortes qui s'approchaient du bâtiment. Blaine se figea et écouta attentivement les voix qui s'intensifiaient peu à peu. Kurt attrapa son sac et ouvrit la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil nerveux à l'extérieur. Un groupe de quatre hommes marchaient dans le parking, tous avec des sacs en kraft dans les mains. Inutile d'être alcoolique pour savoir ce que ces sacs cachaient. Ce devaient être les mêmes hommes que mardi, et ceux qui avaient empêché Blaine de dormir cette nuit.

"Je te raccompagne à la voiture."

La voix de Blaine le surprit. Tout comme son offre, même si elle sonnait plus comme un ordre. Une main saisit son coude et le guida hors de la pièce, fermant la porte si doucement que Kurt l'entendit à peine. Ils étaient à mi-chemin sur le parking quand l'un des hommes les héla.

"Tu t'es trouvé un petit cul de tapette à baiser, Anderson ?"

Il balbutiait terriblement et Kurt comprit qu'il était dans un état d'ébriété déjà avancé. Les autres hommes se retournèrent pour suivre son regard et deux d'entre eux éclatèrent d'un petit rire appréciateur. La prise sur son bras se serra et un nœud d'effroi se tordit dans son estomac.

"Ne t'arrête pas de marcher. Monte dans la voiture et pars."

L'ordre était ferme et les pas de Kurt n'hésitèrent qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'obéir. Au moment où il atteignit sa voiture, les hommes avaient rejoint Blaine. Sa main s'arrêta sur la poignée de la portière. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à _laisser_ Blaine seul face à eux. Ils étaient encore assez proches pour qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

"Ah, regardez les gars. La tapette essaie de protéger son petit sac à foutre." C'était un autre qui avait parlé, cette fois-ci. Le seul qui avait l'air sobre. "On veut juste dire bonjour à ton ami..."

La main de Blaine s'enfonça vivement dans sa poche et ressortit en jaillissant dans leur direction. Quelque chose brilla au soleil. Un cri s'échappa et les hommes reculèrent, alarmés. Celui qui venait de parler se tenait la joue.

"Combien de fois il faut que je vous dise de foutre le camp, bordel ? gronda Blaine." Il avança d'un pas et braqua ce qu'il avait pris dans sa poche. C'était un petit couteau suisse, le même qu'il avait utilisé pour détériorer son bureau en cours d'Anglais. La lame était maintenant teintée de rouge à la lumière du soleil couchant. L'homme tamponnait le sang qui perlait de sa balafre à la joue, et ses yeux noirs étincelaient de colère.

"Espèce de sale petite mer..."

Un bruit d'une sirène et un flash de lumières bleues et rouges pénétrèrent dans le parking. Kurt se précipita vers Blaine et le força à remettre le couteau ensanglanté dans sa poche alors que les flics sortaient de leur voiture.

"Que se passe-t-il, ici ?"

S'il avait cru en Dieu, Kurt serait mis à genoux pour le remercier. Il connaissait cette voix. Jim Ferguson, un des amis de son père et un client régulier du garage.

Les quatre hommes déguerpirent rapidement, avec quelques rapides grognements à base de "Rien", "On passait dire bonjour" et "Passez une bonne soirée, messieurs les officiers." Jim et son collègue approchaient déjà des garçons.

"Kurt ? appela le plus mince des deux." Il plissa les yeux pour mieux discerner les deux adolescents.

"Oui, c'est moi, Jim.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?" Jim s'arrêta devant lui et examina son visage effrayé, et la façon dont il serrait le bras de Blaine comme dans un étau.

"Je travaille avec un ami sur un devoir pour les cours, dit-il rapidement." Il tira légèrement sur le bras de Blaine pour qu'il parle, réagisse ou fasse _quelque chose._ Blaine détourna son regard fixe et glacial des hommes qui battaient en retraite pour le poser sur les policiers. Son expression devint encore plus mauvaise.

"A bientôt, Hummel, grogna-t-il." Il s'arracha des mains de Kurt et fit demi-tour pour regagner sa chambre

Jim le regarda s'en aller pendant quelques secondes, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Kurt.

"Tu as l'air un peu secoué. Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

Kurt hocha la tête en silence tout en regardant la porte de Blaine claquer et résonner sur le parking.

"Comment va ton père? On m'a dit qu'il était à l'hôpital.

- J'y vais, là. Il est toujours dans le coma." Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Demain, cela ferait une semaine depuis sa crise cardiaque.

"Je suis désolé de l'entendre. Vas-y, alors. Tu veux qu'on te suive jusqu'à ce que tu sortes d'ici ? proposa Jim avec une légère bourrade dans l'épaule.

- Non, non. Ça ira, répondit Kurt d'un air hébété." Il monta dans sa voiture et mit le contact. Il quitta le parking rapidement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Jim et son collègue deviennent suspicieux ou inquiets s'il restait là trop longtemps. Une fois qu'il eut parcouru quelques centaines de mètres, il s'arrêta et mit le frein à main. Ses mains tremblaient sur le volant. Il inspira quelques bouffées d'air et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils aussi stupides et malveillants ? Ils narguaient probablement Blaine tous les jours. _Tous les jours,_ putain_._ Le peu qu'il avait vu l'avait terrifié. La nuit dernière, ils avaient fait dieu sait quoi qui avait forcé Blaine à rester debout toute la nuit. Toute la nuit dans la peur. Il se souvint du fracas d'une bouteille contre la porte la nuit où il était resté. Est-ce qu'ils avaient essayé de rentrer et de le blesser ? Ou étaient-ils simplement restés dehors toute la nuit, à lui crier dessus et à fracasser leurs bouteilles vides contre sa porte ?

Il frissonna et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine en hoquetant légèrement, puis prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer. Pour retrouver un peu de contrôle sur lui-même.

Il était presque vingt heures lorsqu'il entra finalement dans la chambre d'hôpital de son père. Carole et Finn avaient amené des chaises et étaient assis à son chevet. Il laissa la voix apaisante de Carole le bercer pendant qu'elle racontait sa journée à son père.

"C'est pas trop tôt, mec ! s'exclama Finn quand il l'aperçut. Je t'ai envoyé trois textos. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ?

- Non, tu n'as rien envoyé, sinon je l'aurais sent..." Mais lorsqu'il posa la main sur sa poche arrière, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas son téléphone. Il était toujours sur la commode de Blaine.

"Oh, merde. Je l'ai sorti de ma poche, dit-il d'une voix faible." Il ferma les yeux et ses nerfs se contractèrent violemment. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir retourner là-bas avec ces mecs. Il ne pouvait pas non plus supporter l'idée que Blaine ait à les affronter seul. "Je l'ai laissé sur la commode de Blaine.

- Sur sa commode ? Tu étais dans sa _chambre_? Genre, _seul _?" Finn semblait à la fois choqué et énervé.

"Mon dieu, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger, Finn, rétorqua Kurt." Et il ajouta, juste par esprit de provocation. "Et oui. J'étais dans sa chambre. Et nous sommes restés seuls pendant des _heures_."

Finn eut l'air très offensé par sa réponse et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Carole leva la main. Sa mâchoire se referma en claquant.

"Je suis sûre qu'il va le voir et te le rapporter demain à l'école, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

- Peut-être, répondit Kurt, plutôt sceptique." Connaissant Blaine, il l'utiliserait sans doute comme excuse pour le faire revenir chez lui – et à vrai dire, ça arrangeait plutôt Kurt. "Je pourrais juste y passer après. C'est sur le chemin du retour.

- Ça risque de faire vraiment tard, mon chéri, déclara Carole. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- C'est un arrêt rapide. Ça prendra deux minutes, la rassura-t-il." Il tira une chaise et glissa sa main dans celle inerte de son père. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Finn quitta l'hôpital pour rentrer chez lui, afin de prendre une douche et de faire quelques devoirs avant de se coucher. Carole partit peu de temps après pour passer dans un restaurant acheter des plats tout prêts.

Mais Kurt resta là, les mains serrées sur les doigts mous de son père, frottant de petits cercles sur sa peau sèche. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'infirmière Nancy passa à presque onze heures pour lui dire que les heures de visite étaient terminées qu'il embrassa son père sur la joue et regagna sa voiture d'un air misérable. Il faillit ne pas tourner dans la rue de Blaine, mais il devait savoir s'il allait toujours bien. Si ce soir, il pourrait effectivement trouver le sommeil. Il calma ses nerfs et se gara lentement dans le parking sombre. Par miracle, il était vide. Il prit quelques minutes pour s'en assurer tout en coupant le moteur et les phares, puis s'élança rapidement à travers le parking pour frapper à la porte de Blaine.

"Blaine ! C'est Kurt ! Laisse-moi..."

Le raclement lourd d'un coffre résonna à l'intérieur, et la porte s'ouvrit. Une main saisit sa chemise et le tira brutalement à l'intérieur. La porte se referma violemment et il s'attendit à moitié à ce que Blaine le plaque contre pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Mais il ne le fit pas. Au contraire, il avait l'air furieux.

"Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu as de la merde à la place du cerveau ou quoi ?

- Quoi ? J... J'ai laissé mon téléphone…, répondit Kurt, confus." Il sentit sa propre colère crépiter sous la surface de sa peau.

"Après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Tu es sérieusement _aussi _naïf que ça ? demanda Blaine." Son visage était rouge d'incrédulité et de colère. Kurt le regarda d'un air coupable, les yeux rivés sur son torse nu, et ne put se résoudre à admettre la véritable raison pour laquelle il était là. Mais encore une fois, Blaine était inquiet pour lui, se _souciait_ de lui.

"Tiens. Prends ton foutu portable." Blaine le saisit sur la commode et le lui jeta. Il faillit ne pas l'attraper, parce que quand Blaine bougea il aperçut quelque chose qui lui figea le cœur. Une unique part de tarte emballée sur le dessus du mini-réfrigérateur. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait attiré son attention – c'était la petite bougie vacillante posée dessus. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

"Blaine, pourquoi tu as... est-ce..." Il désigna le dessert d'un geste vague et Blaine se figea, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux écarquillés par la panique.

"C'est rien, dit-il rapidement." Il se précipita pour la souffler et la fourrer dans le mini frigo. "Juste un peu de tarte...

- C'est ton anniversaire, murmura Kurt d'une voix lente et douce." Sa main se verrouilla autour du poignet de Blaine pour l'empêcher de la cacher. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Ce... Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas important, grommela Blaine." Il avait l'air complètement horrifié et embarrassé que Kurt ait débarqué sans prévenir. Le fait qu'il laissait Kurt entrevoir ce qu'il ressentait l'aida à tenir bon. Il n'irait nulle part ce soir.

Gentiment, Kurt saisit la tarte et le poussa vers le lit. Entendre Blaine dire ça lui brisait le cœur – qu'il pense qu'il n'était même pas assez important pour fêter son anniversaire, même si ce n'était qu'entre eux deux.

Il s'empara du briquet de Blaine ainsi que de la fourchette en plastique sur le réfrigérateur et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Il plaça la petite tarte dans ses mains et agita le briquet plusieurs fois pour essayer de l'allumer. Il s'énerva devant son échec, et Blaine rit doucement avant de lui prendre l'objet. D'un geste habile, il l'alluma et le pressa contre la mèche de la bougie.

Il jeta le briquet sur la table de nuit quand la bougie scintilla de nouveau, et Kurt enroula ses bras autour de lui, en appuyant sa joue contre son épaule. Le corps de Blaine était encore un peu tendu à cause de l'imprévu de la situation, mais il se détendit lentement quand Kurt commença à chanter doucement.

"_Joyeux Anniversaire…_"

La tarte tremblait légèrement dans les mains de Blaine quand Kurt se tut et pressa un baiser tendre sur la joue du garçon, puis il murmura doucement "Fais un vœu, Blaine."

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Blaine ne se penche un peu pour souffler la bougie. Kurt lui rendit la fourchette et blottit son nez contre la joue du garçon. Il fut surpris quand la première bouchée lui fut offerte, mais il accepta et laissa Blaine lui donner à manger. Il sourit et se pelotonna contre lui pendant qu'ils mangeaient en silence, alternant les bouchées entre eux.

"Maman avait l'habitude de faire ça avec moi." La voix douce de Blaine brisa le silence confortable, tandis qu'il tendait un autre morceau de tarte à Kurt. "C'est une des seules choses dont je me souviens. A chaque anniversaire, elle se levait juste avant minuit avec de la tarte ou du gâteau pour être la première à me souhaiter un bon anniversaire."

Les mots de Blaine lui donnèrent l'impression de se prendre un coup dans le ventre. Parce qu'il pouvait imaginer le petit garçon de la photo, recroquevillé et endormi dans son pyjama Batman, un ours en peluche serré contre la poitrine, être réveillé en douceur par le sourire éclatant d'une mère aimante. Il se frottait les yeux, les boucles emmêlées et ébouriffées par le sommeil alors qu'elle plaçait l'assiette sur ses genoux en souriant devant l'excitation qui gagnait son visage.

Il cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises et essaya de repousser la pression qui chauffait contre ses yeux alors qu'ils finissaient la tarte. Blaine jeta le carton vide dans la poubelle et resta les yeux fixés sur une tache sur le mur. Il savait que tout ça le troublait, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurt était resté et avait célébré l'ancienne tradition de sa mère avec lui.

D'une main sûre, Kurt saisit ses joues en coupe et l'obligea à le regarder. Il bougea lentement pour donner la liberté à Blaine de se libérer.

"Tu veux... hum... ton cadeau d'anniversaire maintenant ? marmonna Kurt." Il essayait d'avoir l'air séduisant ou sexy, mais vraiment, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi ridicule. Il rougit violemment en déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine. Dieu, il était vraiment nul à ça.

"N'importe quoi. Tu ne m'as rien acheté, rétorqua Blaine, persuadé qu'il bluffait." Kurt ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, mais il voulait quand même lui donner quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'ils attendaient tous les deux impatiemment, même s'il ne savait pas jusqu'où il était prêt à aller. Il savait seulement qu'il ne voulait pas s'en aller.

"Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien à t'offrir, insinua Kurt." Il poussa l'épaule de Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. Les sourcils levés, les yeux brillants d'une excitation soudaine et enthousiaste, Blaine se recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur et éteignit la lampe. Même dans l'obscurité soudaine, Kurt pouvait voir la main qu'on lui tendait, désireuse de l'attirer plus près de lui et d'accepter son offre.

Kurt glissa facilement sa main dans celle de Blaine, et contrairement à tout à l'heure cette main se serra fermement autour de la sienne et le tira en avant. Un peu déséquilibré, il chancela et tomba sur la poitrine de Blaine en riant. Il s'écarta un peu du torse du garçon qui vibrait d'un rire doux et plaça une jambe de chaque côté de son ventre. Ses genoux appuyèrent sur le matelas pour piéger le garçon sur le lit.

Il passa la main à travers les épaisses boucles qui tombaient en désordre sur le front de Blaine, et les repoussa pour presser un petit baiser contre sa peau. Blaine soupira doucement, ses mains se baladèrent sur les cuisses de Kurt pour l'attirer et le presser contre lui. Les hanches de Blaine se balancèrent contre lui, son entrejambe déjà dure et avide de friction, mais Kurt se souleva hors de sa portée.

"Kurt... gronda Blaine, exaspéré." Il s'agrippa aux fesses de Kurt et essaya de se frotter à nouveau contre lui. "Allez, _viens._

- Non. Je veux essayer quelque chose, répondit doucement Kurt en pressant une main ferme sur les hanches de Blaine. "S'il te plait, bébé. Détends-toi simplement et... détends toi."

Il avait presque laissé échapper "fais-moi confiance". Et il savait que même s'il l'avait dit, Blaine ne l'aurait pas fait. Les hanches de Blaine retombèrent vers le bas, et Kurt retomba sur ses cuisses. Ses pouces massèrent sa tempe et ses lèvres effleurèrent légèrement son anneau de sourcil. Sur une inspiration subite, il saisit la boucle en métal entre ses lèvres et la tira doucement, tournant sa langue autour et contre la peau de Blaine. Un gémissement brisé s'écrasa contre son cou, et Blaine remua sous lui. Il se recula de manière à voir ses yeux, l'hésitation et l'émerveillement qui y brillaient. Kurt savait qu'il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel, qu'il avait toujours été brutal et rapide avec ses autres partenaires. Lui voulait plus que ça avec Blaine. Il voulait partager beaucoup plus. Il espérait seulement que c'était réciproque.

"S'il te plait, répéta-t-il en laissant tendrement glisser ses doigts sur le visage et dans le cou de Blaine. Je veux que tu te sentes bien."

Kurt soutint son regard hésitant pendant de longues minutes. Il sentait sa peau brûler sous les mains de Blaine qui caressaient ses cuisses. Et Kurt savait que si Blaine n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller et à lui faire confiance maintenant, il n'y arriverait jamais. Quand Blaine hocha la tête d'à peine quelques centimètres, il retint un cri de joie.

"Ferme les yeux, murmura Kurt dans un souffle." Il pressa ses lèvres contre la pommette de Blaine, tellement légèrement que son baiser ressembla plus à une chatouille. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Blaine, assez puissant pour que Kurt le sente trembler sous lui, et les yeux du garçon se fermèrent. Ses mains et ses lèvres se déplacèrent lentement, sans vraiment le toucher, mais en effleurant à peine son visage et son cou. Il plaça quelques baisers légers sur ses paupières, ses joues, sa mâchoire et son menton, tout en évitant volontairement ses lèvres entrouvertes. S'il embrassait les lèvres de Blaine il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en détacher, et son but pour le moment était de goûter chaque centimètre de peau qui lui était accessible.

Le regard fasciné qu'il lut dans les yeux de Blaine quand ils s'ouvrirent l'hypnotisa et fit doubler son cœur de volume. Les joues légèrement roses et la respiration sèche, Blaine appuya fortement ses mains dans son dos pour l'obliger à s'incliner de nouveau et à l'embrasser. Kurt résista, et Blaine gémit faiblement quand il laissa courir ses mains le long de son torse. De petits poils frémirent sous la pulpe de ses doigts et l'estomac de Kurt se contracta. La caresse de sa chemise sur sa peau le brûlait. Il frissonna quand une chaleur jaillit dans sa colonne et bouillonna dans son bas ventre.

"Ça fait du bien, non ?"

Un petit bourdonnement d'approbation vibra le long du cou de Blaine quand y Kurt attacha de nouveau ses lèvres, plus fermement cette fois-ci. Il suça délicatement et sortit la langue pour goûter sa peau salée. Son rythme cardiaque commençait à s'emballer, et même s'il voulait continuer à prendre son temps et exciter Blaine, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir longtemps. Les hanches de Blaine roulaient sous lui et il gémit, haletant quand il sentit l'érection qui se pressait avec insistance contre lui.

Mon dieu, il en voulait plus. Tout de suite. Ses lèvres descendirent la poitrine de Blaine et il sentit quelques poils sombres le chatouiller quand il laissa sa main glisser le long des côtes du garçon. Un gémissement bruyant retentit et le bassin de Blaine heurta le sien, le soulevant du lit de plusieurs centimètres. Il sentit son ventre se contracter contre lui, et il gémit à son tour.

"Kurt… Je... _Putain_, laisse-moi t'embrasser, grogna Blaine en roulant ses hanches vers le haut." Kurt posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre sa poitrine.

"Pas encore, répondit Kurt d'une voix tremblant." Ses doigts parcoururent à nouveau les côtes de Blaine, et le garçon sursauta encore sous lui. Cette fois Kurt ne parvint pas à retenir ses hanches de se balancer elles-aussi, et sa verge frotta douloureusement contre son jean. Il grimaça à cause de la fermeture éclaire, mais ne dit rien. Il y avait une dernière chose qu'il voulait essayer avant de perdre totalement le contrôle de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Les mains posées sur ses cuisses l'obligeaient à se balancer avec les mouvements de Blaine. La sueur commençait à perler sur son front, et il avait beaucoup trop chaud avec ses vêtements, mais il se laissa quand même glisser le long du corps de Blaine. Il appuya sa langue sur son flanc et la laissa remonter le long de ses côtes.

"Oh merde, merde, _merde !_ hurla Blaine." Son poing se mêla aux cheveux de Kurt quand il déjeta puissamment ses hanches vers le haut. Kurt laissa échapper un rire tremblant quand Blaine arqua son bassin aussi haut qu'il le put pour presser son sexe contre sa chemise, à la recherche d'une friction.

Avec la dernière once de contrôle qu'il lui restait, Kurt glissa les doigts sous le haut du pantalon et du caleçon de Blaine, et les tira d'un coup vers le bas. Il recula pour les descendre le long de ses jambes et Blaine donna quelques coups de hanches pour l'aider à le libérer. Un Blaine gémissant se rapprocha de lui et attira brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Tremblant, Kurt lui rendit son baiser et maintint ses hanches contre le matelas pour se ré-installer sur ses cuisses. Des dents s'agrippèrent à sa lèvre inférieure, la tirèrent brutalement et lui arrachèrent un glapissement. La langue de Blaine se retrouva soudain en train de lécher ses dents, avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour se presser violemment contre la sienne. Un frisson d'extase parcourut Kurt, ses terminaisons nerveuses frémirent sous le baiser de Blaine.

Mon dieu, il le voulait. Il voulait ce garçon. Il voulait l'aimer, il voulait qu'il l'aime, il voulait se partager avec lui.

Sa bouche se sépara de celle de Blaine après une caresse particulièrement délicieuse contre son entrejambe, et il déjeta la tête en arrière dans un lent gémissement étouffé.

"Merde, pourquoi tu es encore habillé ? haleta Blaine contre son cou." Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de Kurt et tira sa chemise froissée de son pantalon pour commencer à en défaire les boutons. Le souffle d'air froid sur sa peau pâle et brûlante le fit gémir doucement, et de la sueur commença à perler. Puis Blaine se pencha juste assez pour passer sa langue de son ventre à sa poitrine, pour lécher les trainées de sueur qui brillaient sur sa peau exposée.

"Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Kurt. Continue, Blaine, _s'il te plait_."

Son corps entier tremblait et le lançait, chaque pore et chaque nerf cherchait à être stimulé, même s'il avait déjà l'impression que c'était trop pour lui. Blaine retira sa chemise de ses épaules et la jeta dans un coin, avant de rouler sur lui. Kurt se fichait de savoir où elle avait atterri, ou si elle s'était déchirée, ou si elle restait en tas toute la nuit et en ressortait ruinée. Rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance, car leurs torses en sueur se collaient l'un contre l'autre et ses tétons fermes frottaient contre ceux de Blaine.

Deux mains tirèrent sur sa ceinture, tâtonnèrent la sangle et ouvrirent la boucle avant de l'arracher des passants. Ses hanches s'élevèrent légèrement sous ce geste, mais Blaine l'attira vers lui et pressa son sexe nu contre le tissu râpeux du jean de Kurt. Celui-ci gémit quand la puissance des hanches de Blaine le souleva de quelques centimètres. Blaine marquait vraiment un point. Pourquoi diable portait-il encore des vêtements ? Il rêvait de leurs corps nus qui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il baissa les mains et défit les boutons de son jean tandis que Blaine continuait à balancer violemment ses hanches contre lui. Ses mains tremblaient, et chaque pression contre sa verge douloureuse lui arrachait un petit gémissement. Blaine s'arrêta quand il entendit le bruit de la fermeture éclaire, le souffle haletant. Puis ses mains tirèrent avec empressement sur son pantalon et son boxer pour les descendre. Kurt se contorsionna pour s'en extirper.

Blaine se baissa pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser enfiévré, et son genou se pressa entre les jambes de Kurt pour les écarter. Kurt se cambra, le souffle coupé par avance. Quelque chose de lourd, de dur et de palpitant glissa contre sa verge et il poussa un gémissement long et intense. Ses testicules le tiraillèrent quand Blaine se balança pour se frotter contre lui. Les premières gouttes de sperme rendaient leurs mouvements glissants, et l'esprit embrumé de Kurt décida qu'il avait eu raison. Tellement raison. Rien ne pourrait jamais égaler la sensation de Blaine qui palpitait et qui glissait entre la chaleur de leurs deux corps trempés de sueur.

"Putain, Blaine, gémit-il." Il passa ses jambes autour des cuisses de Blaine et planta fermement ses talons dans le matelas. Quand Blaine descendit à nouveau les hanches, plus brutalement et plus précipitamment, Kurt s'aida de ses pieds pour soulever son bassin contre le sien.

Une trainée de sueur glissa le long du cou de Blaine jusqu'à son ventre, et ils gémirent tous les deux désespérément en se cambrant l'un contre l'autre, leurs érections frémissant sous la friction. Les jambes de Kurt tremblaient trop pour qu'il puisse se maintenir plus longtemps, et il laissa ses hanches retomber sur le matelas. Ses muscles le brûlaient, son torse était couvert d'un léger film de sueur.

Blaine se laissa tomber avec lui en utilisant ses coudes pour soutenir son propre poids. Il ralentit le rythme de ses hanches et suça la lèvre inférieure de Kurt entre ses dents.

"Kurt, je... mon dieu, je peux te doigter ? demanda désespérément Blaine contre sa bouche." Les lèvres de Kurt se figèrent contre les siennes, son esprit se brouilla un peu et il sentit Blaine se raidir et reculer rapidement. La moindre hésitation avait poussé Blaine à se renfermer sur lui-même. Et mon dieu, ce n'est pas qu'il était contre. Sa question l'avait juste pris de court, et avait accentué la douleur au niveau de son entrejambe.

Blaine avait roulé sur le côté et s'était assis près de lui, et Kurt pouvait dire rien que par la tension dans sa mâchoire qu'il était en train de redresser toutes les barrières. Sans réfléchir, il roula sur les cuisses de Blaine et écarta la main du garçon quand celui-ci tenta de le repousser.

"Non, non, Blaine. S'il te plait..." Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression qu'une masse de serpents grouillait dans son ventre. Sa verge rebondit légèrement quand il remua, et se cogna contre l'extrémité humide de Blaine. Il se mordit la lèvre et essaya d'empêcher le gémissement et la sensation de le distraire de ce qu'il voulait dire. "J'ai envie de toi, vraiment." Et mon dieu, c'était vrai. Son corps tout entier brûlait d'un désir qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

Les mains de Blaine se baladèrent sur ses hanches quand il prononça ces mots, ses yeux s'adoucirent et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans sa chair quand il releva les yeux vers Kurt. "Alors quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais… même pas tout seul… marmonna-t-il nerveusement." Les mains de Blaine parcoururent ses fesses et les serrèrent. La tête de Kurt tomba en avant sur l'épaule de Blaine et il haleta un gémissement brisé en se cambrant contre ses mains.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé, murmura Blaine en lui mordillant l'oreille. Je me le fais à moi-même tout le temps."

Kurt poussa à nouveau gémissement à cette pensée et mordit l'épaule de Blaine. Un doigt se glissa entre ses fesses et frotta lentement de haut en bas. Il se sentait palpiter tandis que le doigt de Blaine descendait vers son entrée. La caresse de sa peau contre ses muscles sensibles le fit sursauter. Waouw, c'était incroyable.

"Allonge-toi sur le ventre."

Kurt se dépêcha d'obéir, quitta les cuisses de Blaine et s'allongea face contre le matelas à côté de lui, un peu anxieux. Les draps lui offrit un peu de friction, et il ne put s'empêcher de se frotter contre pour profiter de ce sentiment merveilleux.

"Kurt, tu es tellement magnifique comme ça." La voix de Blaine était douce quand il se pencha par-dessus son dos pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit. Kurt tourna la tête pour regarder sa main farfouiller à l'intérieur pendant un instant, avant d'en sortir une bouteille de lubrifiant à demi-vide. Effectivement, il devait vraiment se le faire souvent.

Il tourna son visage pour regarder Blaine s'allonger sur le côté et se presser contre lui. Ses doigts parcoururent la colonne de Kurt et descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses. Il se cambra sous cette caresse et sentit les hanches de Blaine se déjeter contre son flanc. Le bruit du bouchon qui sautait le tendit un peu sous la main du garçon.

"Chhhh." La bouche de Blaine plongea et déposa un baiser dans le bas de son dos. "Détends-toi."

La chaleur des mains de Blaine disparut pendant qu'il enduisait ses doigts de lubrifiant, et Kurt se cambra, impuissant et désespéré, avide du contact de Blaine en plus de sa verge qui palpitait contre sa hanche. Puis quelque chose de froid coula le long de ses fesses, et le contact contre sa peau surchauffée lui donna presque une impression de morsure. Mais le doigt de Blaine revint, chaud et glissant, et étala le lubrifiant en petits cercles toujours plus bas jusqu'à masser son entrée, en appuyant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Des lèvres douces se pressèrent de nouveau contre sa peau chaude et humide de sueur, du bas de sa colonne jusqu'à son cou puis sur son visage, tandis que le doigt de Blaine se pressa un peu plus fermement contre lui. Son souffle s'aiguisa et il se cambra pour essayer de faire pénétrer le doigt en lui. Il en voulait plus.

Blaine rit contre ses lèvres. "Tu es putain d'excité !"

Avant que Kurt ne trouve une remarque cinglante à répliquer, le doigt épais de Blaine glissa en lui, étirant le cercle de muscle et s'enfonçant jusqu'à la jointure. Kurt cria et se cambra contre la paume de Blaine. Ça le brûlait, le tirait, et pourtant c'était tellement bon.

Blaine embrassa tendrement son épaule sans bouger son doigt pour laisser Kurt s'habituer à la sensation.

"Bouge. _Maintenant_, exigea Kurt en remuant un peu les hanches pour que le doigt de Blaine sorte de quelques centimètres." Blaine suivit son mouvement et sortit complètement le doigt. La douleur du vide qu'il laissa était pire que la légère brûlure initiale, et il se cambra de nouveau pour faire revenir le doigt de Blaine en lui. Blaine le pénétra lentement une nouvelle fois et Kurt gémit en enfouissant son visage dans les draps, les orteils contractés. Les lèvres de Blaine revinrent sur son dos, suçant et léchant sa peau tandis qu'il entamait un va-et-vient avec son doigt, l'enfouissant d'un coup jusqu'à la jointure et le retirant avec une lenteur lancinante.

Chaque pression en lui suivait un angle légèrement différent, et Kurt savait exactement ce que faisait Blaine et ce qu'il cherchait, et mon dieu, il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il le trouve. Le doigt de Blaine se courba pendant le mouvement suivant, et se pressa en lui contre l'amas de nerfs qu'il cherchait.

"Putain de merde ! hurla Kurt." Il se déjeta contre la main de Blaine et gémit plus fort qu'il ne le pensait possible.

Il entendit Blaine gémir contre son dos tout en figeant son doigt en lui. Il appuya sur le point sensible et Kurt enfonça ses hanches dans le matelas. Il gémit quand le doigt de Blaine se retira, et balança ses hanches en arrière pour le garder en lui. Une seconde plus tard, deux doigts le pénétrèrent sans s'immobiliser pour lui donner le temps de s'habituer à la sensation. Mais il s'en fichait, ils avaient caressé sa prostate une nouvelle fois et même s'il ressentait une légère sensation de brûlure à cause de l'étirement, il la ressentait à peine à cause du plaisir extrême qui parcourait son corps.

Il balança ses hanches en arrière et écarta les jambes pour presser ses genoux dans le matelas, et soulever ses fesses de quelques centimètres. Ainsi il pouvait se baiser sur les doigts de Blaine. Les draps chauffaient contre sa joue et Blaine se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser enfiévré. Kurt haleta contre les lèvres de Blaine tout en entamant un va-et-vient sur ses doigts. Il sentait son sexe frotter contre les draps.

"Un autre, supplia-t-il." Et Blaine obéit immédiatement sans même marquer une pause dans ses mouvements. Cette fois il eut vraiment mal, et il poussa un cri de douleur. Les doigts de Blaine ralentirent, mais après quelques secondes et malgré la douleur encore présente, Kurt se balança vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que le bout en lui.

"N'arrête pas. Blaine, n'arrête pas, gémit-il." Il glissa en arrière sur les doigts lubrifiés, et enfouit ses ongles dans les draps quand Blaine recommença à le baiser. Il gémit contre les lèvres de Blaine quand elles se pressèrent contre les siennes, et leurs langues se mêlèrent paresseusement. Après quelques minutes, la sensation de brûlure disparut et il accéléra ses mouvements. Putain, il en voulait toujours plus.

"Plus. Putain, j'en veux plus, Blaine." Kurt savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule option qui correspondait à "plus". Et il était sûr que Blaine le savait, lui aussi. Le va-et-vient ralentit et s'affaiblit, et Kurt gémit de frustration avant de se balancer en arrière contre la main raide de Blaine.

"T'es sûr ?"

Le ton de Blaine était tellement soucieux, attentionné et patient que si Kurt avait encore eu des doutes, ils auraient été effacés comme un message sur le sable quand la marée monte.

"Oui, s'il te plait, haleta Kurt d'une voix essoufflée." Il recula encore et se cambra sous cette sensation incroyable qui caressait sa prostate. "J'en veux plus. Je te veux _toi_."

Pour accentuer ce qu'il venait de dire, il se tortilla un peu tandis que les doigts de Blaine recommençaient paresseusement leur va-et-vient en lui, et tâtonna pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il gémit quand les doigts de Blaine caressèrent sa prostate et le sursaut de ses hanches obligea les doigts à s'arquer encore plus contre le point sensible. A l'aveuglette, il plongea la main dans le tiroir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la petite boite. Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit, là où Blaine l'avait laissée, et les glissa sur le lit en les passant sous son corps. Son torse se tourna un peu pour faire face à Blaine. Il tira un préservatif de la boite et essaya de déchirer l'emballage, mais ses doigts tremblaient à la fois d'anxiété et du plaisir que projetaient ceux de Blaine le long de sa colonne jusqu'à ses orteils.

Après une inspiration profonde, il réussit à déchirer le plastique sous le regard sombre et avide de Blaine. Les doigts tremblants, il roula le préservatif sur la verge épaisse de Blaine. L'autre garçon gémit et se balança contre son poing. Blaine retira ses doigts et Kurt poussa un gémissement de regret quand la douleur l'envahit de nouveau, quand ses muscles se refermèrent sur le vide.

Blaine saisit la bouteille de lubrifiant dans les mains de Kurt et en laissa couler un peu dans sa paume avant d'en enduire son érection et de se déplacer derrière Kurt sur le lit.

Kurt éleva le bas de son corps de quelques centimètres et garda les jambes écartées tandis que Blaine rajoutait un peu de lubrifiant sur lui-même. Kurt se cambra vers ce contact qu'il attendait tant et sentit un peu de produit goutter sur son scrotum et ses cuisses. Puis le bout dur et émoussé de la verge de Blaine effleura ses muscles étirés. Il se balança en arrière, suppliant Blaine de se dépêcher de le baiser. De le pénétrer, de l'étirer et de le faire hurler.

L'extrémité de Blaine appuya contre l'entrée de Kurt et s'y pressa doucement pendant quelques secondes, avant que Blaine ne plonge lentement jusqu'à s'enfouir complètement dans la chaleur humide et étroite de Kurt. Kurt cria devant cette sensation de plénitude, à la brûlure qui irradia quand ses muscles se serrèrent autour de Blaine.

Au-dessus de lui, Blaine poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand il se contracta et ses mains se baladèrent sur ses fesses pendant qu'il s'adaptait à la douloureuse sensation d'étirement. Son torse commença à se soulever quand une partie de la brûlure laissa place à un brouillard de plaisir.

"Bouge, murmura-t-il contre les draps." Il enfouit son front dans le tissu. "S'il te plait, bouge."

Il n'était pas encore sûr de s'être complètement habitué à la présence de Blaine en lui, mais mon dieu, il voulait juste qu'il bouge, qu'il appuie sur tous les points sensibles en lui et qu'il noie la douleur sous un flot de plaisir. Blaine se retira lentement, les mains fermement serrées sur ses hanches, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la tête de sa verge en lui. Kurt geignit quand une terrible douleur apparut à cause du vide, mais Blaine balança ses hanches en avant et s'enfouit encore plus profondément que la première fois. Kurt sentit les testicules de Blaine se presser contre lui quand il lui grimpa dessus, tout en restant en lui.

"Putain Kurt, tu es tellement étroit, gémit Blaine." Il haleta brutalement et remua légèrement les hanches pour changer d'angle.

Kurt gémit bruyamment quand il se pressa contre sa prostate et balança ses hanches en arrière contre Blaine, pour l'inciter à continuer. Blaine comprit le message et commença à balancer ses hanches contre lui, lentement mais suffisamment fort pour le faire glisser de quelques centimètres vers la tête du lit. Un gémissement profond s'arracha de sa gorge quand les hanches de Blaine le heurtèrent. Les os iliaques du garçon cognaient contre ses fesses assez fort pour lui laisser des bleus, et le bruit humide de leurs peaux qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre résonnait dans la pièce. Chaque mouvement, chaque caresse de Blaine sur sa prostate lui coupait le souffle. Il glapissait, gémissait et déjetait violemment les hanches en arrière pour se coller contre Blaine, et Blaine se jetait violemment en lui en ajoutant ses propres gémissements à la symphonie.

Kurt savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, entre la friction du lit contre son sexe et la manière dont celui de Blaine glissait parfaitement en lui, et dont ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses fesses quand il se cambra contre lui.

"Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas bébé ? grogna Blaine et se blottissant contre le dos de Kurt." Celui-ci criait avec l'ardeur des hanches de Blaine qui frappaient contre ses fesses. Il les sentait vibrer quand le bassin de Blaine martelait contre lui. Il sentait les testicules imposantes de Blaine cogner contre les siennes. Il ne réussit à sortir qu'un gémissement brisé en guise de réponse. C'était plus que génial et incroyable, mieux que tout ce que Kurt avait imaginé et il n'avait qu'une envie : que Blaine continue à balancer ses hanches à ce rythme rapide et à cogner sa prostate jusqu'à ce qu'il soit littéralement en train de hurler.

Mais ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait Blaine. L'une des mains qui s'agrippait à ses fesses se retira, puis revint brutalement quand Blaine arrêta ses mouvements. La douleur piquante engendrée par la claque arracha un glapissement à Kurt, et lui se cambra tout en se contractant autour de lui. Putain de _merde_. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si bon ? La douleur s'était aussitôt transformée en onde de plaisir dirigée droit vers son centre et le long de sa verge, toujours pressée contre le lit. Il pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur familière qui croissait dans son bas-ventre et se répandait dans le reste de son corps.

Blaine poussa un gémissement intense, et le pénétra de quelques centimètres quand il se contracta autour de lui. "Putain, tu aimes ça, aussi ?

- Oui, gémit Kurt en s'arquant. N'arrête pas. Je... plus fort. Baise-moi _plus fort_. Claque-moi _plus fort_."

L'autre main claqua contre ses fesses quand Blaine renouvela ses mouvements. Il pressa ses paumes dans le matelas de chaque côté de Kurt pour avoir un meilleur équilibre, et pénétra brutalement en lui quand il se contracta sous la claque piquante qu'il venait de lui donner. Kurt se cambra un peu plus pour élever ses fesses contre Blaine. Il ne se balançait même plus en arrière contre lui, il laissait Blaine plonger en lui. Une autre main claqua sur sa fesse.

Cette fois il hurla d'extase, et le sexe de Blaine se pressa contre sa prostate quand il se contracta de nouveau et que se orteils se courbèrent. Le plaisir lui envahissait les membres, lui enfonçait les ongles dans les draps et lui cambrait la colonne pour élever le plus possible le bas de son dos. Chaque fessée et chaque pression contre sa prostate faisait jaillir le plaisir en lui, puis il frémissait le long de sa verge et bouillonnait dans la chaleur pulsatile de son ventre.

"Putain, Kurt, gémit Blaine en pressant son front humide contre le dos de Kurt. Je suis tellement... tellement proche..."

Ses mouvements s'accélèrent et une autre main descendit sur les fesses de Kurt.

"Blaine ! hurla-t-il." La contraction familière commença à se faire sentir dans ses testicules et dans son ventre. "Baise-moi plus fort !"

Une autre claque piqua sa fesse et son corps entier se contracta. Tous ses muscles se tendirent quand la chaleur le heurta de plein fouet et tourbillonna en lui quand il se libéra. Il hurla et se resserra autour du sexe de Blaine. Il sentit sa verge vibrer contre le lit, il sentit la chaleur humide et collante de son sperme qui se répandait sous les muscles contractés de son ventre et imprégnait les draps sous lui. L'orgasme continuait à noyer son corps, les vagues de chaleur s'intensifiaient de plus en plus et ses muscles se contractaient toujours plus autour de Blaine. Avec un dernier mouvement brutal, le corps tout entier de Blaine se tendit et il s'enfouit entièrement en lui quand ses bras lâchèrent. Il gémit plusieurs fois le prénom de Kurt, et son sexe palpita en lui quand il se libéra à son tour.

Haletant et à bout de souffle, Kurt s'enfonça dans le matelas grinçant quand le corps en sueur de Blaine se pressa sur lui. Ils restèrent allongés là pendant quelques instants, reprenant leurs souffles après l'incroyable vague de plaisir qui venait de les submerger. La poitrine encore battante, Blaine se souleva un peu et recula ses hanches pour se retirer de Kurt. La douleur brûlante revint quand Blaine roula sur le côté, et la désagréable sensation de gonflement entre ses fesses le fit grimacer. Quelque chose d'humide claqua contre la poubelle – le préservatif, sûrement – puis la main de Blaine le força à rouler sur dos. Le poids qui passa ses fesses le fit gémir bruyamment de douleur, il avait mal à cause des fessées. Putain, il avait adoré ça, même si ses fesses allaient le lancer et lui faire mal pendant des jours.

Un baiser tendre glissa sur ses lèvres, et Blaine enfouit son nez contre le sien. Il passa une main calleuse et apaisante le long de son flanc.

"Ça va ?"

Et son ton préoccupé accéléra encore les battements du cœur de Kurt. La douceur de Blaine à cet instant, Kurt ne l'oublierait jamais. Même quand il serait un vieil homme bossu et grabataire de quatre-vingt dix ans, à un stade avancé d'Alzheimer, il ne pourrait pas oublier le bonheur qui brillait quand ses yeux vert-noisette, et l'amour qui gonflait son propre cœur.

"Ça va un milliard de fois mieux que ça, répondit Kurt d'une voix douce." Il écarta une mèche bouclée du front humide de Blaine. Il avait terriblement envie de dire à Blaine qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il était complètement, irrévocablement fou amoureux de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il préférait ne rien dire et garder Blaine, plutôt que d'admettre à voix haute ce qu'il savait qu'ils pensaient tous les deux, et de prendre le risque de perdre Blaine pour toujours.

Il bailla et ses paupières commencèrent à s'alourdir. Il roula sur le côté et sentit Blaine se pelotonner contre lui, un bras étroitement serré autour de sa taille. Le garçon enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et ronronna légèrement en fermant les yeux. Il se détendit contre le torse de Blaine tandis qu'ils s'endormaient.


	15. Chapitre 15

**A partir de maintenant nous ne préviendrons plus de la présence de smut dans les chapitres parce que ça gâche le "suspens". Considérez qu'il peut en surgir à tout moment...  
Et merci pour les 100+ reviews !  
**

CHAPITRE 15

Ils étaient encore étroitement blottis l'un contre l'autre lorsque Blaine se réveilla le lendemain matin. C'était un sentiment étrange pour lui que de se trouver dans un enchevêtrement de membres doux, d'échanger de la chaleur corporelle là où leurs peaux étaient collées l'une contre l'autre, sur tout l'avant de son corps. Il pouvait sentir rougir chaque centimètre de peau pressée contre le dos de Kurt, de la tête aux pieds. Kurt avait roulé contre lui dans la nuit pour s'enfouir dans ses bras, les épaules pressées contre sa poitrine et la tête penchée sur le côté pour frôler ses boucles. Avec un petit soupir, Blaine enfonça son menton plus profondément dans l'épaule de Kurt et se blottit contre son cou. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'endroit où leurs doigts étaient entremêlés et pressés contre le torse de Kurt. Il ne savait pas depuis quand ils étaient dans cette position, ni même à quel moment ils avaient enroulé les couvertures autour d'eux, mais il resserra son étreinte et caressa le dos de la main Kurt avec son pouce. Il sentait le pouls de l'autre garçon, son rythme cardiaque stable contre son poignet. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais été plus détendu ou paisible, ou tout simplement – et cela semblait bizarre rien que d'y penser – heureux.

Il n'était plus habitué au bonheur, du moins plus à ce degré. Pas au point qu'il lui coupe le souffle, qu'il fasse palpiter son cœur et qu'il en ait mal à la poitrine à cause de tout ce qui voulait éclater en lui. Même la nuit dernière avait été sans précédent. Ses autres expériences sexuelles avaient toujours été impersonnelles et précipitées. "Déshabille-toi, vide-toi, fous le camp." était devenu la litanie qui dictait ses actions depuis les profondeurs de son inconscient, pendant son séjour à Dalton. Mais _ça_… c'était quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé vouloir vivre tous les matins et tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et le plus surprenant, c'était que penser comme ça ne l'inquiétait pas particulièrement.

Il avala sa salive et ferma à nouveau les yeux pour respirer le parfum de Kurt. Vanille et jasmin, et _sexe._ Un petit sourire étira le coin de sa bouche lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres contre la peau douce du cou de Kurt. Le garçon remua dans ses bras et murmura quelque chose d'incohérent, puis il haussa les épaules quand le frôlement des lèvres de Blaine le chatouilla. Kurt gigota et Blaine serra son bras pour le maintenir contre lui, et un petit rire joyeux et pétillant passa les lèvres de Kurt.

"Bonjour, marmonna-t-il contre le cou de Kurt en déposant un autre petit baiser sur sa peau."

Kurt soupira de contentement, et tourna la tête pour regarder Blaine avec le plus grand des sourires niais.

"Salut, dit doucement Kurt, les yeux endormis mais lumineux." Il se retourna pour faire face à Blaine et porta leurs mains liées à sa bouche, puis pressa un doux baiser sur la jointure des doigts du garçon.

Une boule dure et chaude serra la gorge de Blaine quand le regard de Kurt se posa sur lui. Il était rempli d'émerveillement et de chaleur, et jamais Blaine n'avait vu un tel regard dirigé vers lui. Il eut l'impression que sa cage thoracique essayait en vain de retenir une explosion nucléaire. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que le garçon blotti dans ses bras. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, l'embrasser, l'enlacer, le toucher et lui faire plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'évanouissent tous les deux d'épuisement. Et passer chaque moment à veiller à ce que ce sourire béat ne s'éteigne pas du visage de Kurt, et –

Oh mon dieu, c'était de l'amour, non ?

L'amour, ce crescendo jubilatoire qu'il couvait dans sa poitrine, qui étirait ses lèvres, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un gymnaste olympique dans le ventre et rendait ses caresses douces et attentionnées, alors qu'il les savait habituellement rudes. Une main caressa ses boucles et il entendit la voix très lointaine de Kurt qui pénétrait dans ses pensées.

"Blaine ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu... est-ce qu'il y a... j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?"

La main chaude de Kurt lâcha la sienne et caressa machinalement sa joue. Il l'attrapa et la remit dans la sienne, les yeux rivés sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

"Non, souffla-t-il, il n'y a rien sur ton visage. Je n'ai pas le droit de regarder le magnifique garçon que je tiens dans mes bras ? déplora Blaine." Il continua à lui sourire sans le quitter des yeux.

Le regard de Kurt tomba sur leurs mains entrelacées, et son sourire s'agrandit encore.

"Si. Si, tu as le droit."

Son estomac fondit quand Kurt se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement.

_Putain,_ il était amoureux. Il était amoureux et il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais ; il ne voulait plus jamais quitter les bras de Kurt.

Mais _putain_, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Il avait aimé sa mère plus que n'importe qui au monde, et voilà où ça l'avait mené. Elle s'était brisée, s'était suicidée quand tous ces médicaments l'avaient rendue folle. C'était lui qui avait trouvé son corps sans vie quand il était rentré de l'école.

Il avait aimé son père aussi. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se renferme sur lui-même, se remarie à peine trois mois plus tard et refuse de le regarder, lui ou son visage, pendant des années.

La douleur constante qui rampait en lui s'aviva de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire, il ne pouvait pas continuer à encourager le merveilleux sentiment de vertige qui lui chatouillait les entrailles. C'était agréable, mais ça ne durerait pas. Ça n'avait jamais duré. Mais peut-être… Peut-être qu'il pourrait tout simplement s'accorder cette sensation un petit peu plus longtemps. Il le méritait. Oui, vraiment. Il faisait incroyablement froid dans sa chambre après tout, et Kurt était si doux et chaud et _réel_ dans ses bras. Est-ce que c'était mal de ne pas vouloir s'arracher à ça ?

Sa main traina jusqu'à la base de la colonne vertébrale de Kurt tandis que leurs baisers devenaient plus intenses, et s'arrêta finalement sur ses fesses. Une inspiration douloureuse passa les lèvres du garçon à ce contact.

"Merde, désolé, s'excusa Blaine." Il s'écarta pour voir la grimace sur le visage de Kurt. Mon dieu, il avait été beaucoup trop brutal la nuit dernière. Le fait qu'il y accorde de l'importance parlait de lui-même, car il n'avait sans doute été jamais aussi doux que la veille. Même quand il avait dépucelé certaines de ses précédentes conquêtes, il ne s'était plus soucié d'eux une fois qu'il avait eu sa queue à l'intérieur. Il avait toujours été impitoyable sur la fessée, parce que ça les faisait se contracter autour de lui. Le dernier aperçu qu'il avait de son dernier coup avait été un cul gonflé couvert de taches violettes de la forme exacte de ses mains. Il se fichait qu'ils doivent boiter ou même ramper pour sortir de son dortoir. Mais avec Kurt…

Avec Kurt, tout était différent.

"Je... J'ai été trop brutal, bégaya-t-il en roulant sur le dos." La culpabilité lui griffa les entrailles. "Je n'aurais pas du te frapper comme ça ou... ou..."

Son bégaiement se retrouva noyé dans un baiser torride. Il gémit contre la bouche de Kurt, parce que putain, même ces quelques moments à s'embrasser l'avaient allumé et avaient envoyé un bon pourcentage de son sang vers le sud. Kurt s'appuya sur son torse, et ses jambes s'emmêlèrent avec celles de Blaine.

"J'ai aimé ça, Blaine, dit-il timidement en appuyant ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Blaine." Le haut de ses joues vira au rose. "Je veux dire ce... ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que j'imaginais ma première fois et si tu avais demandé avant que tu... avant que tu fasses ça…" La voix de Kurt faiblit et il détourna les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Blaine connaissait la fin de sa phrase. S'il lui avait demandé avant pour les fessées, Kurt aurait dit non. La culpabilité tordit à nouveau son estomac.

"C'était incroyable quand même, murmura Kurt." Les yeux de Blaine revinrent sur Kurt, et il se retrouva gratifié d'un regard confiant. "Je ne dis pas que je voudrai ça _à chaque fois_..." Le cœur de Blaine sursauta à ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas non plus considérer la nuit dernière comme un coup d'un soir. "Dis que je suis c... coquin si tu veux, mais j'ai adoré."

Blaine acquiesça et l'attira vers lui pour un autre baiser, et Kurt fondit contre lui. Le garçon se détacha de ses lèvres uniquement pour prononcer quelques mots chancelants.

"J'ai envie de... est-ce qu'on pourrait... pas les fessées mais… on peut le faire à nouveau ?"

Blaine gémit lorsque Kurt colla ses lèvres contre les siennes sans attendre de réponse. Il était déjà ridiculement dur et excité. Il en voulut à son cerveau libidineux d'adolescent de seize - non, dix-sept, se corrigea-t-il – ans qui le faisait se retrouver avec une érection quasi-constante quand il était près de Kurt. Et elle s'amplifia quand les jambes de Kurt se glissèrent autour de lui, ses genoux poussant dans le matelas jusqu'à ce que Kurt se retrouve à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il sentit le sexe de Kurt s'allonger et appuyer contre son ventre, et il descendit une main hésitante entre ses fesses. Juste une petite caresse sur les muscles légèrement humides, gonflés et à vifs fit bondir Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve pressé contre son bassin. La pression supplémentaire contre son entrejambe ne l'aida pas à réfréner son désir.

"Tu as encore mal, bébé, lui dit-il." Il s'assit et caressa en arrière les cheveux qui s'agitaient sur le visage de Kurt. Il était à la fois impressionné et étonné par ses propres mots. Il n'avait jamais refusé une offre de coucherie auparavant.

En guise de réponse, Kurt se pressa contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Le souffle de Blaine s'accéléra quand les lèvres de Kurt trainèrent sur sa peau.

"Non, je peux... je peux le supporter. Je te veux en moi, Blaine." Il roula ses fesses contre l'entrejambe palpitante de Blaine et ils gémirent tous les deux bruyamment.

Il ne pouvait pas refuser ça. Pas alors que Kurt le regardait avec ces yeux passionnés, roulait ses fesses contre son érection et de ce fait frottait la sienne contre son ventre.

Pendant que Blaine tâtonnait pour récupérer les préservatifs et le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit, Kurt attacha sa bouche à son cou pour mordiller et sucer sa peau. Il éleva ses hanches autant qu'il le put avec le poids de Kurt sur lui, et arracha un petit halètement au garçon.

"Si c'est trop, tu me le dis toute de suite… murmura-t-il en enlevant le bouchon du lubrifiant et en commençant à en recouvrir ses doigts."

La poitrine de Kurt vibra contre lui quand il glissa ses doigts lubrifiés vers l'entrée gonflée de Kurt. Un gémissement essoufflé lui chatouilla l'oreille et Kurt se cambra sous son toucher, se glissant sur deux de ses doigts. Il eut le souffle coupé devant l'aisance avec laquelle ses doigts glissaient en Kurt, tandis que le garçon commençait lever ses hanches pour les chevaucher. Sa verge trembla douloureusement à la vue de Kurt qui montait et descendait à un rythme soutenu sur ses cuisses, à la manière dont il entrouvrait légèrement la bouche et rejetait la tête en arrière dans l'extase. Dans quelques minutes, ce serait _lui_ que Kurt chevaucherait comme ça.

_Jésus, putain. _

"Plus, Blaine, haleta Kurt en descendant plus loin sur les doigts de Blaine." Quand il redescendit, Blaine ajouta un troisième doigt et les courba contre sa prostate. Kurt cria, soit à cause de la légère douleur soit de plaisir, Blaine ne savait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à grand-chose, excepté à combien Kurt était magnifique quand ses pupilles étaient dilatées de désir et qu'un voile de sueur brillant commençait à couvrir sa peau. Un moment plus tard, Kurt se baisait lui-même même plus fort sur ses doigts, et bon sang, il ne pensait pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de cette prise étroite autour de lui, des ondes délicieuses de contraction qui le parcourait durant le va-et-vient.

Après quelques mouvements de plus Kurt se calma sur ses doigts, la respiration emballée et le corps agité. Contrairement à hier soir, il ne cafouilla pas quand il déchira l'emballage du préservatif et le déroula sur la verge de Blaine. Il ne laissa pas non plus Blaine retirer ses doigts pour se lubrifier lui-même : un gémissement puissant sortit de la gorge de Kurt quand il commença à retirer ses doigts. Surpris, Blaine se figea quand la main de Kurt s'accrocha à son bras et le maintint immobile tandis qu'il redescendait ses hanches jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient à nouveau enfoncés jusqu'au bout.

Gémissant, Blaine laissa tomber son front sur l'épaule de Kurt et regarda les mains pâles disparaître d'entre leurs corps. Il reprenait juste le contrôle de sa respiration quand les mains réapparurent, lisses et brillantes de lubrifiant. Elles le saisirent fermement et le caressèrent en s'enroulant autour de lui. Il poussa un gémissement et déjeta ses hanches contre le poing.

"Maintenant, bébé. S'il te plait, haleta Kurt en se soulevant hors des doigts de Blaine." Il enlaça ses bras autour du cou de Blaine.

Blaine était en train de sucer avidement le cou de Kurt, mais n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. La main encore glissante de lubrifiant, il s'aligna contre l'entrée de Kurt, et l'extrémité émoussée frôla son entrée. Avant même qu'il ne soulève ses hanches Kurt se laissa tomber sur lui tout en mordant son épaule, et son gémissement vibra à travers la chair de Blaine. Il gémit aussi, parce que putain, Kurt était toujours aussi étroit.

Il saisit étroitement les hanches de Kurt tandis que le garçon commençait à remuer lentement sur ses cuisses, et l'attira vers le bas sur quelques centimètres pour complètement se plonger dans sa chaleur humide. Kurt haleta quand ses fesses se posèrent sur le haut des cuisses de Blaine. La manière dont il se serra autour de lui annonça à Blaine qu'il venait juste de frôler sa prostate.

"Tu es tellement _magnifique_, chuchota-t-il d'une voix essoufflée contre les lèvres de Kurt avant de les capturer avec les siennes." Sa langue pointa hors de ses lèvres et traça son chemin sur celles de Kurt. Kurt recommença à se balancer contre son bassin, montant et descendant sur son sexe.

Il souleva les hanches pour se synchroniser avec Kurt, et frappa sa prostate. Kurt poussa un cri et commença accélérer ses mouvements.

"Blaine, oh mon dieu. Juste là... juste _là _! implora Kurt alors que les mains de Blaine serraient ses fesses et commençaient à l'aider à accélérer ses mouvements." La tête de Kurt se déjeta brusquement en arrière lorsqu'il redescendit et cria à nouveau.

Bon sang, il ne voulait jamais que Kurt arrête d'émettre ce son, ou de faire ce va-et-vient autour de lui. Le dos de Kurt se cambra jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit pressée à plat contre la sienne. Sa tête était renversée en arrière et un cri s'arrachait de sa gorge chaque fois que la verge de Blaine le pénétrait. La sueur perlait sur la nuque de Kurt et Blaine inclina la tête pour y presser sa langue, ainsi que sa bouche contre sa gorge. Un glapissement essoufflé vibra contre sa langue et les bras de Kurt se resserrèrent autour de son cou quand il remua un peu ses hanches pour prendre un meilleur appui. Il savait que les cuisses contractées de Kurt le brûlaient, mais il voyait bien qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter – qu'il ne pouvait pas – même s'il avait mal.

Un grognement profond passa ses lèvres quand Kurt accéléra la rotation de ses hanches, les roulant tandis que ses fesses martelaient régulièrement les cuisses de Blaine. Il sentait la verge de Kurt, humide des premières gouttes de sperme, se presser contre son ventre. Il sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses épaules quand leurs corps se percutaient. Leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent quand le plaisir commença à électrocuter toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps.

"Putain, _Kurt_, gémit-il désespérément." Il allait jouir tellement fort. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité qu'il l'était en ce moment. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce plaisir incroyable et intime auparavant.

"Blaine... _Blaine_, mon dieu, c'est... c'est tellement _bon_, haleta Kurt." Il pressa son visage contre la joue de Blaine et suça son lobe d'oreille.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il déjeta ses hanches vers le haut contre les fesses de Kurt. Blaine sentait les muscles de Kurt commencer à frémir et à se serrer autour de sa verge, tellement dure qu'elle lui faisait mal. Il sentait Kurt vibrer au-dessus de lui. Il savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi proches de l'orgasme l'un que l'autre. Il enlaça étroitement la taille de Kurt tandis que leurs peaux continuaient à claquer l'une contre l'autre. Tout gémissant et haletant, il pencha la tête pour attraper un petit téton ferme et rose entre ses dents –

"_Blaine ! Bordel de merde !"_

Son esprit s'embrouilla et ses testicules se contractèrent quand les muscles de Kurt se serrèrent autour de lui. Du sperme chaud coula sur son ventre et l'euphorie l'enveloppa. Kurt se pressa contre lui, perdu dans ses propres cris de plaisir, et la chaleur qui bouillonnait dans son ventre explosa.

"Kurt... Kurt ! haleta-t-il contre le torse du garçon qui battait à un rythme effréné." Ses yeux disparurent sous ses paupières, ses orteils se crispèrent, il cessa de respirer. Kurt cessa de bouger sur ses cuisses quand il se libéra. Blaine se laissa retomber en tremblant sur les oreillers, les bras toujours étroitement enlacés autour de Kurt pour l'entrainer avec lui contre sa poitrine.

Sa main parcourut le dos couvert de sueur de Kurt jusqu'à ses cheveux, qu'il caressa lentement avant de déposer un petit baiser sur son front. Kurt glissa sur son torse, se libéra de lui tout en respirant bruyamment contre son cou. Blaine enleva le préservatif, le noua et le jeta en direction de la poubelle.

Il se fichait un peu de savoir s'il avait atteint son but ou non.

"Je vais être incapable de marcher pendant une semaine, grommela Kurt d'un air distrait." Il laissa ses doigts courir sur les pectoraux de Blaine.

Blaine rit doucement, les lèvres toujours pressées contre le front de Kurt quand il répliqua : "C'était ton idée, Hummel. C'est de ta faute si tu m'as laissé te baiser sauvagement."

Kurt bourdonna contre ses pectoraux et glissa sur le côté pour se retrouver contre le flanc de Blaine. Le bras de Blaine se serra autour de la poitrine de Kurt, et il soupira rêveusement en laissant ses yeux se fermer. Il était toujours somnolent après un orgasme. La seule chose dont il avait envie pour le moment, c'était que cet instant se fige. Il voulait que Kurt ne s'en aille jamais… Il voulait se laisser aimer par ce garçon.

Si toutefois c'était de l'amour… s'il était réellement en train de tomber amoureux… peut-être qu'il arriverait à s'habituer à ce sentiment, à la chaleur qui l'envahissait et à la façon dont son cœur gonflait quand Kurt lui souriait comme il le faisait actuellement. Il n'avait pas _besoin_ de se ressentir ça… mais il le voulait.

"Hé, non. Ne t'endors pas, Anderson. On a cours, tu te souviens ?

- On a le temps, grommela Blaine d'une voix ensommeillée." Il ouvrit une paupière et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. L'écran était noir. Il tendit le bras et appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lampe, mais rien ne se passa.

"Merde. Les fusibles ont encore sauté hier soir.

- Oh mon dieu. On est probablement déjà en retard et on va avoir des problèmes..."

Kurt était déjà en train de s'asseoir, en grimaçant parce que la position avivait sa douleur, mais avec un geste rapide Blaine l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras.

"Tais-toi, Hummel. Il ne fait même pas encore clair dehors. On a le temps, répéta-t-il." Il se blottit contre Kurt pendant qu'une lumière d'un gris sombre filtrait entre les rideaux.

Il vit les yeux de Kurt dériver vers la fenêtre et le sentit se décontracter dans ses bras.

"Oui, je suppose que tu as raison."

Un menton osseux s'enfonça contre sa poitrine et il baissa le regard pour trouver Kurt qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était promis il y a plusieurs années, il sourit en retour et écarta à nouveau les cheveux du front de Kurt. Ils retombèrent immédiatement dans ses yeux et Kurt rit, et son souffle caressa son torse.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'était passé ton entretien d'embauche hier."

Son bonheur éclata comme une bulle de savon quand Kurt prononça ces mots.

Il ricana, se cambra et s'étira un peu en évitant son regard.

"Ça s'est passé exactement comme je te l'avais dit."

Kurt remua sur sa poitrine et son sourire faiblit à la vue du masque sombre qui reprenait possession des traits de Blaine.

"Tu ... tu ne l'as pas eu ? marmonna doucement Kurt contre la peau de Blaine." Il dessina quelque chose au hasard sur sa peau, du bout des doigts.

"Je n'ai même pas eu l'entretien, clarifia Blaine en regardant fixement le plafond." C'était ce qu'il détestait le plus avec Kurt : ce terrible besoin qu'avait le garçon de parler de tout, la façon dont il voulait savoir toutes ces choses à son sujet. Et Blaine était toujours surpris que Kurt assimile ce qu'il apprenait sans rien dire. Kurt acceptait tout ce qu'il était, et Blaine avait du mal à y croire.

"Mais tu n'y es pas allé _pour_ un entretien ?"

Blaine rit d'un air sombre et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis démêla son pied des couvertures et secoua son bracelet électronique de sorte que le métal froid glisse de haut en bas sur quelques centimètres le long de son mollet.

"Dès qu'ils ont aperçu ce..." Il secoua à nouveau l'appareil, puis l'enfouit sous la couverture près des pieds de Kurt "...ça a été _Nous vous appellerons, Mr. Anderson._ C'est toujours la même chose, grommela-t-il. Mon cul, qu'ils appellent, évidemment.

- Mais c'est juste tellement... tellement... tellement...

- Typique ? Prévisible ? répliqua sèchement Blaine." Il sentait le regard triste de Kurt s'attarder sur lui, mais il l'ignora. C'était autre chose qu'il détestait chez Kurt : l'histoire de sa vie le rendait triste, et la tristesse de Kurt finissait par déteindre sur _lui_.

Avant que Kurt ne puisse répondre, la bouche de Blaine balançait toute seule des pensées qu'il n'avait jamais exprimées devant personne auparavant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà eu quelqu'un avec qui les partager, en fait. C'était un autre sentiment étrange pour Blaine, et il le rendait encore plus nerveux quand il réfléchissait au rôle que tenait Kurt auprès de lui.

"Dès qu'ils voient ça ou qu'ils consultent mes dossiers, chaque espoir, chaque attente qu'ils ont part en fumée, dit tranquillement Blaine. Ils _savent_ que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un fouteur de merde. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais perdre mon temps et mon énergie à leur prouver qu'ils ont tort, si c'est plus facile de leur montrer qu'ils ont raison ?"

Le silence plana pendant un moment et il eut l'espoir que Kurt ait peut-être, _peut-être_ décidé d'abandonner la conversation. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'ils se lançaient dans des sujets comme celui-ci, Blaine savait que cet espoir était vain.

"Parce que tu n'es pas un fouteur de merde. Tu es tellement… Tellement mieux que ça... tellement mieux qu'eux.

- Avec un casier judiciaire comme le mien, tu te ferais laminer au tribunal, déclara Blaine d'un ton narquois en s'éloignant de la chaleur de Kurt."

Mais la prise de Kurt se resserra et contre toute attente il se laissa tirer à nouveau dans son étreinte.

"Tu_ n'es pas_ un fouteur de merde, Blaine. Même si tu ne le réalises pas encore."

La douce assurance dans les mots de Kurt fit ressurgir la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il ne se rappelait pas que quelqu'un ait _jamais _eu foi en lui. Sa mère peut-être, mais les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle se résumaient à son cinquième et son sixième anniversaires, une leçon de piano vaguement floue et le moment où il était entré dans la chambre de ses parents pour la trouver morte sur le sol.

Kurt se serra contre son flanc, et Blaine eut l'impression qu'un liquide brûlant coulait dans sa gorge.

Il y avait tellement de choses que Kurt ignorait – tellement de choses que _personne_ ne savait à son sujet. Il se détestait pour vouloir tout raconter à Kurt. Blaine remarqua qu'il haïssait beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles il était en fait reconnaissant, même s'il avait du mal à se l'admettre. Mais Kurt lui tendit une perche avec sa question suivante et Blaine sut que c'était l'occasion ou jamais.

"Pourquoi tu cherches un job ? demanda Kurt, hésitant. Ça m'a l'air trop... trop sérieux pour toi.

- Je..." Il bégaya pendant un instant et essaya de décider si c'était une bonne idée, et dans le cas échéant par où commencer. Il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible après ça.

Kurt contemplait Blaine d'un air plein d'espoir, tout en passant ses doigts sur les petits poils noirs qui commençaient à pousser sur sa poitrine. Il méritait de savoir, se dit Blaine. Il lui accordait tellement de confiance et de soutien, il croyait vraiment en lui. Kurt méritait de le connaître, décida-t-il. Même si ce n'était seulement qu'un aperçu de son passé.

"J'étais en prison quand mon père est mort, commença Blaine." Ses yeux se fixèrent sur une fissure au plafond et il se concentra sur le bruit de la pluie qu'il entendait crépiter contre la fenêtre. Plus il arriverait à se détacher de cette histoire, plus ce serait facile pour lui de la raconter. "C'était un mois avant mes quinze ans, environ trois ans après avoir été enfermé, je pense. Il..."

Blaine s'arrêta de nouveau. L'étreinte de Kurt s'était resserrée autour de lui d'une façon qu'il aurait du trouver réconfortante. Cette pression le ramena à la réalité de ses propres mots, et c'était le dernier endroit où il voulait que son esprit se trouve en ce moment. "Il s'est mis à boire beaucoup après... après la mort de ma mère. Un soir, il a forcé ma belle-mère à aller faire un tour en voiture avec lui. Il a envoyé sa putain de caisse dans un arbre et ils sont morts tous les deux. Son père - mon grand-père - a obtenu ma garde après ça."

Kurt se raidit dans ses bras pendant qu'il parlait, mais resta silencieux. Une paume chaude caressa le flanc de Blaine et se frotta doucement contre ses côtes. Blaine déglutit abondamment et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, essayant d'ignorer la pression chaude que le contact de ces mains créait derrière ses yeux.

"Il m'a fait sortir de prison et m'a envoyé à Dalton. Dalton... c'est un peu le Eton des délinquants. Si tu as fait de la merde et que tes parents sont bourrés de fric, c'est là que tu vas au lieu de la prison, expliqua-t-il en suivant la trace des fissures sur le plafond." Il parlait en faisant de son mieux pour se distraire.

"Mon père a en quelque sorte perdu la tête après le décès de ma mère. Il a commencé à boire, il s'est remarié avec une pétasse qu'il a mise enceinte, il a perdu son emploi. Mon grand-père a coupé les ponts après ça. Il ne voulait pas avoir un échec en guise de fils. Mon père n'avait jamais été assez bien pour lui, il avait toujours été une énorme déception pour le grand Cameron Anderson. Pas assez intelligent, pas assez ambitieux. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre aux attentes de mon grand-père. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se marie et que je naisse. J'avais le potentiel pour accomplir tout ce qu'il avait attendu de mon père. Quand il a eu la garde et que mes parents sont morts..."

Blaine haussa les épaules et tenta de s'échapper de l'étreinte de Kurt en se tortillant. La prise se desserra mais elle resta puissante, comme pour maintenir Blaine dans ses propres mots. "C'est un grand avocat de la défense. Classé dans les dix plus puissants du pays. Il a reporté la responsabilité de tous mes délits sur mon père, parce que j'étais 'trop intelligent et têtu pour être contrôlé par un crétin comme lui.' Alors il m'a embarqué pour Dalton pour que je puisse me remettre dans le droit chemin, et que je rentre à Yale pour devenir avocat, comme lui.

- Tu veux devenir avocat ? l'interrompit Kurt, surpris." Blaine éclata dans rire sans humour, mais utilisa cette interruption pour garder ses propres émotions sous contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le passé l'atteindre comme ça. Tout ça était fini et n'avait désormais plus d'importance.

"Putain, non. Mon dieu, tu m'imagines coincé dans un costume trois-pièces ? répondit Blaine d'un air sombre."

La joue appuyée contre la poitrine de Blaine s'échauffa brusquement quand la voix de Kurt, douce et calme, murmura contre sa peau, "Je pense que tu serais vraiment séduisant. Très élégant, si c'est bien fait. Tu déchirerais, dans une salle d'audience avec un costume bien ajusté.

- Peut-être, décida Blaine. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi."

Kurt se redressa lentement et l'afflux soudain d'air frais sur la peau de Blaine le fit tressaillir. Il se redressa aussi et observa l'expression perplexe qui s'affichait sur le front de Kurt.

"Mais… tu as dit... Je pensais... Ce n'est pas lui qui t'aide pour payer... pour payer _ça _?" Kurt fit un mouvement circulaire de la main pour désigner le petit appartement crasseux. Blaine laissa tomber son regard sur la couverture et arracha machinalement l'un des fils qui en dépassait. Il était en train de réaliser que Kurt s'était fait une fausse idée de toutes les informations vagues qu'il lui avait données ces dernières semaines.

"Techniquement, c'est son argent, dit Blaine d'une voix blanche. Quand j'ai été viré de Dalton… En gros, je me suis fait prendre en train d'organiser une orgie. Les mecs là-bas n'étaient qu'un tas de baiseurs en rut et je savais comment rentrer et sortir du campus sans se faire attraper, pour faire passer les filles pour eux. L'administration a dit à mon grand-père qu'ils m'avaient attrapé moi et un autre gars en train de baiser, et ils lui ont donné jusqu'à la fin du semestre pour me trouver une nouvelle école."

Kurt se raidit un peu et Blaine grinça des dents lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Il continua précipitamment de parler pour passer rapidement sur l'information, prétendre qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots et surtout qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

"Quand il est venu me chercher avec mes affaires, à la fin du mois de mai, il m'a conduit ici." Un petit rire nerveux passa les lèvres de Blaine quand il imagina son grand-père en train d'essayer de trouver un comté de l'Ohio d'où il n'avait pas encore été expulsé. Il pouvait probablement les compter sur les doigts d'une main. "Il m'a trouvé McKinley. Mais quand on est arrivés ici, il a jeté mes affaires sur le trottoir devant la porte et il m'a filé une carte de crédit, qui correspondait à un compte qu'il venait d'ouvrir."

Ses doigts tremblèrent à ce souvenir et la main de Kurt se verrouilla sur la sienne, l'immobilisant alors qu'il frissonnait sur le dessus de la couverture. Blaine prit une profonde inspiration avant de finir. Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine d'essayer de fermer son esprit en racontant ça ? Avec Kurt à côté de lui, il n'arrivait jamais à rester impassible.

"Ces connards de la nuit dernière étaient dehors, en train de boire sur le trottoir à côté de nous. Ils aiment bien harceler la nana de l'appartement du bout, continua-t-il." Il tourna son regard vers le mur du fond pour éviter le visage de Kurt, à qui il brisait visiblement le cœur. "Il m'a dit qu'il avait mis dix mille dollars sur le compte, et que je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais si je ne le contactais plus jamais, lui ou Lily.

- Lily ?" Kurt répéta ce prénom d'un ton curieux. Blaine sentit leurs doigts s'entrelacer et Kurt se rapprocha de lui.

Blaine se racla brutalement la gorge avant de répondre : "Ma demi-sœur, précisa-t-il. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir mon insignifiante tête de pédé près d'eux." Kurt s'agrippa à Blaine, et le garçon jeta un petit coup d'œil pour voir la colère bouillonnante et la noirceur qui remplissait les yeux de Kurt, tandis qu'il fixait un point en face d'eux. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, il répondait à la colère de Kurt en sentant la sienne monter. L'ascenseur émotionnel que Kurt déchargeait sur lui l'épuisait. Il éloigna à nouveau les yeux et continua de parler entre ses dents. "Et puis il est parti. Ces mecs l'avaient entendu me traiter de pédé, alors ils m'ont cassé la gueule quand j'ai essayé de rejoindre ma chambre. Ils ne m'ont plus jamais laissé tranquille depuis.

- Blaine…

- J'en ai pour cinq cents dollars par mois en loyer et factures. Si par miracle je ne me fais pas expulser ou enfermer à nouveau, rien que ça me coûtera douze mille dollars pendant les deux années de lycée qu'il me reste à tirer. Plus la nourriture, les fringues, les conneries pour la salle de bain et tout le reste..."

Kurt tendit la main pour caresser tendrement la joue de Blaine, mais celui-ci recula. Bon sang, il détestait se sentir comme ça. Il avait toujours fait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'empêcher de se sentir de cette façon. Mais il y avait Kurt, et d'une certaine manière même s'il détestait toujours ça, il avait l'impression que ça en valait la peine. Des lèvres chaudes se pressèrent contre son autre joue, et les bras de Kurt s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Quelques larmes chaudes coulèrent dans son cou. Kurt pleurait à cause de ce qu'il venait de lui dire – à cause de lui. Le cœur de Blaine s'arracha de sa poitrine à cette pensée.

"Merde, ne... ne pleure pas, bébé, chuchota Blaine en prenant le garçon dans ses bras. C'est juste un stupide tas de merde... On s'en fout, maintenant.

- Je ne veux pas que tu dises ça, renifla Kurt contre son cou. C'est important pour moi p... p... parce _tu es_ important pour moi, Blaine. "

Blaine se figea. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était vrai dans une certaine mesure et le savait au moins depuis leur réveil. Il savait que même s'il continuait à le nier pour le reste de sa vie, ils n'étaient pas juste des sex-friends ou des 'amis et plus si affinité' ou l'une de ces stupides expressions. Quelque chose se passait entre eux, quelque chose qu'il pouvait à peine commencer à comprendre. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Tout comme il n'avait pas été prêt à devenir orphelin à quatorze ans, puis de nouveau à seize ans. Mais ça s'était produit quand même.

"Tu... tu comptes pour moi, toi aussi, Kurt, marmonna maladroitement Blaine." Il savait que ses joues se coloraient légèrement, et putain il détestait se sentir timide et troublé, ou juste stupide. Il détestait beaucoup de choses quand il était avec Kurt, remarqua-t-il. Mais il détestait tout le temps beaucoup de choses, et en vérité il se fichait de détester ce qu'il ressentait quand il était près de Kurt. "Tu… Tu me fais... me fais ressentir des choses que je n'arrive pas du tout à comprendre, tu sais ça ?"

Et Kurt se détacha suffisamment de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Des yeux bleus lumineux, brillants comme des galaxies, étaient fixés sur lui et pour une fois, Blaine _savait_ qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien.

Peut-être qu'il était _vraiment_ amoureux, médita Blaine tandis que Kurt l'attirait dans un tendre baiser. Ou peut-être que son cerveau était encore abruti par l'orgasme le plus époustouflant qu'il ait jamais eu. Merde, comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu y réfléchir avec les lèvres de Kurt scellées contre les siennes ?

Il sourit malgré tout dans ce baiser, et attira Kurt avec lui vers le bas lorsqu'il chuta de nouveau dans les oreillers. Aucun d'eux n'entendit la paume frapper contre la porte, ni même la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant.


	16. Chapitre 16

CHAPITRE 16

Quand Carole monta se coucher à une heure du matin sans avoir reçu de réponse à ses sms, elle était évidemment inquiète, mais pas tellement surprise. Kurt était avec _Blaine_, et bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas particulièrement le garçon, elle connaissait les frissons du premier amour. Ces quelques moments chez les Hummel mercredi matin avaient suffi à lui faire tout comprendre de la relation entre Kurt et Blaine. Même s'ils le niaient tous les deux jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, ce moment de tendresse en haut des escaliers lui avait montré deux garçons éperdument et aveuglément amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Cependant, quand Carole se réveilla à sept heures pour forcer Finn à se lever, elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Kurt, et elle passa d'inquiète à nerveuse. Un peu plus tard, elle se rendit chez les Hummel pour voir si Kurt et Blaine étaient là-bas, comme l'autre jour, mais elle trouva la maison vide et intacte. Une rapide vérification du panier de linge de Kurt l'informa qu'il n'était pas revenu pour se changer. Elle savait que le garçon ne portait jamais la même tenue deux jours d'affilée. A cette découverte, Carole commença à frôler la panique. Elle avait presque atteint la porte en trébuchant sur ses talons trop grands et trop fins, tout en faisant défiler sa liste de contacts pour trouver le numéro de Kurt, quand le téléphone de la maison sonna derrière elle.

Carole tituba à nouveau à travers la maison et décrocha le téléphone, en renversant au passage l'étagère à épices. Un message automatisé du secrétariat du lycée McKinley bourdonna à travers le combiné, et Carole franchit la ligne séparant la panique de l'affolement.

Kurt lui en avait dit assez au sujet de l'endroit où vivait Blaine pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas exactement le genre d'endroit où deux garçons amoureux devraient se trouver. Quelque chose était peut-être arrivé _avant _que Kurt n'atteigne l'appartement de Blaine hier soir.

Mais non, elle le saurait déjà si c'était le cas. Carole prit une grande inspiration et se remit les idées en ordre. Elle travaillait à l'hôpital. Tous ses collègues connaissaient Kurt et quelqu'un lui aurait téléphoné pour la prévenir s'il avait été amené là-bas tard hier soir. Il n'y avait que deux réponses logiques concernant l'endroit où il se trouvait : soit il était toujours chez Blaine (et elle pouvait imaginer pourquoi), soit il gisait mort quelque part au fond d'un fossé et n'avait pas encore été trouvé.

Aucune de ces pensées n'était réconfortante. Elles ne firent pas disparaître l'état de panique dans lequel se trouvait Carole quand elle fit un rapide détour dans la chambre de Kurt pour prendre une tenue propre avant de remonter à toute allure à l'étage. Le cœur battant, elle dévala les marches du perron et se tordit presque la cheville quand son stupide talon se prit dans une fissure sur le trottoir, puis sauta dans sa voiture. Elle aurait vraiment du mettre des tennis à la place.

Carole se précipita à travers la ville en ignorant les panneaux de limitation de vitesse. Elle passa des pelouses bien entretenues du quartier de Kurt, du quartier bourgeois de McKinley et de Lima Heights aux campements de caravanes, motels délabrés et barres d'immeubles près de l'adresse qu'on lui avait donnée. Elle recherchait un panneau de rue intitulé "Thomas".

Carole fit une embardée au milieu de l'intersection quand elle le repéra enfin, tirant brutalement le volant vers la gauche. Un bref souvenir de la première leçon de conduite de Finn lui revint à l'esprit et elle corrigea sa direction. Carole répétait toujours à son fils de ne jamais,_ jamais_ conduire comme un fou irresponsable. Pas comme elle était en train de le faire, en somme. Burt et Kurt seraient tous les deux furieux contre elle s'ils le savaient. Mais ses hommes n'avaient pas besoin de savoir quel mauvais exemple elle était en ce moment, et elle n'allait définitivement pas leur dire.

Après un autre virage serré dans le parking détrempé, fissuré et à moitié inondé de Forestwood Apartments, Carole sortit de la voiture et pataugea aussi vite qu'elle le put avec ses talons jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement de Blaine.

A cause de l'association glissante entre le verre brisé, la chaussée détrempée et la nouvelle paire de talons que Kurt lui avait achetée, Carole trébucha la tête la première contre la porte de l'appartement 5C. Sa main frappa contre la porte quand elle dérapa vers l'avant et se rattrapa instinctivement contre le bois, s'attendant à ce qu'il soutienne son poids.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle trébucha à l'intérieur, l'eau dégoulinant sur le tapis quand elle coinça son parapluie dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Bon sang, Carole se fichait de savoir si Kurt était amoureux de ce garçon. Elle allait les tuer tous les _deux_ pour ne même pas avoir pris la peine de lui envoyer un message ou de l'appeler la nuit dernière et, cerise sur le gâteau, pour ne pas être allés en cours ce matin.

Elle reprit son équilibre et écarta les boucles humides de son visage, puis leva les yeux pour trouver Kurt et Blaine enlacés, et, pour autant qu'elle puisse le dire, complètement _nus_.

"Oh mon dieu !"

La voix de Carole ne fut pas la seule à pousser un cri strident. Le visage de Kurt s'inonda d'un rouge foncé et il se démena pour démêler le tas de couvertures enroulées autour de leurs corps. Avec un coup sec, il les libéra et les remonta jusqu'à son menton, visiblement mortifié. Blaine, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était tordu le torse pour regarder la porte. Son postérieur découvert resta très en vue quand il dévisagea Carole de haut en bas. Tous les discours énervés et les sermons que Carole avait préparés dans sa tête s'évaporèrent.

"Timing impeccable, une fois de plus, déclara catégoriquement Blaine en regardant l'eau glisser le long de son manteau et couler sur le tapis. Tu as planté un mouchard sous sa peau pour le retrouver ? Parce que je n'en ai pas senti la nuit dernière, et pourtant mon examen était _extrêmement _complet."

Un sourire satisfait et salasse apparut sur les lèvres de Blaine quand Carole posa une main devant ses yeux. Elle entendit la main de Kurt claquer contre Blaine et un petit "aïe" résonna avant qu'elle ne retourne vers la porte.

"Je... Je t'ai apporté des vêtements de rechange. Ils sont dans la... dans la voiture, annonça Carole d'une voix faible en baissant sa main pour voir où elle marchait." Elle recula en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol et essaya de ne pas écouter les garçons qui remuaient sur le lit. Carole remarqua une quantité obscène de tâches sur le tapis tandis qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur tout ce qui n'était pas Kurt ou Blaine. Une pointe dure qui lui piqua le milieu du dos la fit faire volte-face. Le parapluie était toujours posé contre la porte. Elle l'avait complètement oublié.

"Je vais juste… euh, vous laisser vous... vous laisser vous h... habiller pendant que je vais les chercher, bégaya Carole." Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà été aussi embarrassée, ce qui n'était pas peu dire étant donné qu'elle avait régulièrement surpris Finn en train de se masturber au cours des cinq dernières années. Son fils n'avait jamais compris le concept de verrouillage de porte, peu importe le nombre de fois où elle lui avait dit de le faire.

Carole ouvrit le parapluie d'un petit mouvement sec, et referma doucement la porte avant de courir vers sa voiture pour récupérer les vêtements de Kurt. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle prit la tenue qu'elle réalisa que Kurt ne pouvait pas s'habiller avant qu'elle ne la lui donne. Pourtant, Carole attendit. Blottie sous son parapluie à côté de la porte passager ouverte, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours pour donner quelques minutes aux garçons et se remettre elle-même du choc.

Le petit bâtiment avait l'air prêt à s'effondrer à la moindre secousse. Il n'y avait rien d'autre sur le parking mis à part elle, sa voiture et celle de Kurt. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi quand l'eau glacée se mit à clapoter sur ses orteils un moment plus tard.

Carole entreprit un geste en direction de l'appartement de Blaine mais vacilla simplement sur place, les pieds cloués au sol. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le bas l'informa que ses talons étaient coincés dans une fissure boueuse sur la chaussée, et l'eau rampait lentement entre ses orteils. "Cette journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer, pensa-t-elle." Avec un mouvement sec, elle libéra l'un de ses talons de la boue. Elle vacilla dangereusement à nouveau et s'agrippa à la carrosserie de la voiture. Elle appuya son pied libre contre le bord de la voiture pour se donner l'équilibre et l'élan nécessaires pour libérer l'autre talon.

Bon sang, elle devait avoir l'air ridicule, debout sur le plancher de sa petite voiture dans un parking à moitié inondé, avec son parapluie fouettant au dessus de sa tête à cause du vent. Au moins, elle avait trouvé quelque chose pour s'occuper quelques minutes. Elle réfléchit un moment pour trouver un moyen de se mettre à l'abri, elle et les vêtements de Kurt, sous le petit aplomb de taule croulante.

Elle ne voyait qu'une solution. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager, posa le parapluie entre le châssis du véhicule et la porte et retira ses talons pour se glisser dans des bottes sombres qui lui arrivaient à la cheville, et qu'elle avait amenées pour Kurt.

Les bottes étaient au moins quatre tailles trop grandes, mais elles lui gardèrent les pieds au sec et hors des fissures boueuses jusqu'à la porte de Blaine. Cette fois-ci, elle garda un œil sur ses pieds tout en approchant de l'appartement. Kurt n'apprécierait sans doute pas de voir ses bottes couvertes de boue, mais il était hors de question qu'elle se cogne une nouvelle fois tête contre la porte. Frappant très fort ses doigts contre le bois, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de la pousser pour l'ouvrir de quelques centimètres et jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Blaine était maintenant étendu sur le ventre, la joue appuyée sur l'un des oreillers froissés, profondément endormi. Kurt avait disparu, probablement dans la salle de bain. Les couvertures étaient toujours seulement drapées autour des jambes du garçon bouclé, mais il avait au moins (probablement grâce à l'insistance de Kurt, pensa Carole) mis un caleçon. Elle resta là, plantée sur le pas de la porte, à observer l'intérieur de la misérable petite chambre que Blaine appelait son appartement.

Les murs étaient fissurés. Le sol était taché. Le lit n'avait même pas de _cadre_. Les couvertures et les draps semblaient rêches et fins, et la petite lampe n'avait même pas d'abat-jour.

"C'est marrant comme tu restes plantée là sans rien faire quand il n'y a rien à interrompre, murmura Blaine contre son oreiller, et Carole sursauta un peu au son de sa voix." Elle aurait juré qu'il était endormi. Blaine continua de parler tandis qu'elle poussait la porte et entrait. Elle le regarda remuer un peu et entrouvrir un œil. "Mais quand on baise tu déboules comme un ouragan."

Carole resta sur le seuil et regarda Blaine blottir son visage dans l'oreiller, et bon sang, la seule vision de ce pauvre garçon lui faisait mal au cœur. Son imagination ne la laissait même pas se représenter son propre fils ou Kurt dans cette situation. Ils avaient toujours eu et auraient toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez vieux pour le faire eux-mêmes. Mais Blaine avait été abandonné à son propre sort dans le pire quartier de Lima. Il était seul au monde. Il n'avait que Kurt sur qui compter, et encore il semblait réticent à s'ouvrir à lui. Qui imposerait cela à son fils – ou son petit-fils – peu importe les problèmes qu'il s'était attiré ?

"Ferme cette putain de porte, aboya soudain Blaine." Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et s'enfonça dans l'oreiller. "Et pousse la malle entre la commode et la porte."

Carole ne put même pas se résoudre à le gronder pour le juron, et elle entra complètement dans la pièce. La dernière phrase du garçon la laissa perplexe pendant quelques secondes, mais elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Une fois le coffre glissé à sa place, elle réalisa l'horreur et le génie du procédé. C'était son verrou – une parodie de verrou pour empêcher les gens de rentrer dans sa chambre pendant qu'il dormait. Son cœur se serra de nouveau douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Les précautions que Blaine devait prendre juste pour se sentir à peu près en sécurité dans son propre appartement lui donna l'impression de se faire poignarder dans la poitrine par un couteau rouillé et émoussé. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment il se débouillait quand il quittait la pièce. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'autre option que de simplement abandonner au hasard le sort de ce qu'il possédait.

Carole déglutit la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et ferma son parapluie, puis l'accrocha à la poignée de porte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tirer brièvement sur la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien fermée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres, mais le coffre et la commode tinrent bon, cognant contre un gros tuyau en cuivre qui traversait le mur du sol et plafond et le faisant vibrer.

Un grognement endormi du côté du lit attira l'attention de Carole. Cette fois, elle était sûre que Blaine dormait. Ses épaules s'étaient assouplies dans le matelas et sa mâchoire s'était relâchée. Un mince filet de salive coulait de sa bouche et sur l'oreiller. Clignant rapidement des yeux, Carole marcha jusqu'à l'ouverture dans le mur, suivant le bruit de l'eau courante qui la conduirait sans aucun doute à Kurt.

Carole toqua doucement à la porte quand il coupa le robinet.

"Kurt ? appela-t-elle. J'ai tes vêtements."

Une inspiration aiguë lui répondit. A travers la porte, Carole pouvait entendre Kurt bredouiller. "Oh mon dieu. Juste, _oh mon dieu_." Et puis plus fort, d'une voix aigüe et étranglée. "Laisse... les juste sur l... le comptoir, s'il te plaît ? J... j'ai besoin de me d... doucher pour net... pour, euh ..."

Même si Carole allait le sermonner et le priver de sortie au moins jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour lui. Elle savait qu'elle aurait été mortifiée pendant des semaines si l'un de ses parents était entré sans prévenir le matin après sa première fois. Parce qu'elle était sûre que c'était précisément ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'humiliation devait être insupportable.

Carole frappa de nouveau doucement à la porte. "Mon chéri, entrouvre juste la porte pour que je puisse te les passer, d'accord ? Je vais attendre ici avec Blaine pendant que tu te douches et que tu t'habilles."

Elle attendit patiemment quelques secondes, puis la porte s'ouvrit d'un demi-centimètre. Un œil bleu vif et une bande complètement humiliée du visage de Kurt furent tout ce qu'elle vit de l'intérieur de la salle de bain sombre. Une lumière faible filtrait dans la pièce, sans doute à partir d'une petite fenêtre, mais elle était presque trop sombre pour voir quoi que ce soit. L'obscurité dans laquelle se trouvait Kurt n'avait aucun sens pour elle, à moins que Blaine ne puisse pas se permettre un éclairage pour cette pièce. Ou alors il était cassé et il ne pouvait pas le réparer. Bon sang, elle se sentait terrifié pour les deux garçons. Sans un mot, Carole lui passa les cintres, les chaussettes et sous-vêtements pliés, puis retourna dans la pièce principale.

Carole s'arrêta à côté du tuyau en cuivre et essaya de décider quoi faire pendant qu'elle attendait. Pendant un moment elle envisagea de réveiller Blaine, mais d'après son expérience avec son propre adolescent,elle savait que ça n'allait pas arranger ses rapports avec Blaine. Et même si elle le réveillait, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose du garçon hormis les histoires qu'elle avait entendues par Finn, Kurt, et quelques autres membres des New Directions qui passaient à la maison le weekend. Au lieu de cela, Carole glissa son pied hors des bottes de Kurt et les laissa tomber à côté du coffre de Blaine, puis se retourna pour examiner ce qui l'entourait.

Quand Kurt lui avait parlé de la situation de vie de Blaine, Carole avait imaginé le pire. Mais même ça ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. C'était la pièce la plus déprimante qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour détailler le tout : une pile de vêtements dans le coin sous la fenêtre, un radiateur un peu rouillé qui crépitait et toussait, des manuels et des cahiers éparpillés sur le sol, une petite table de nuit bancale avec un réveil qui n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner, un tas d'emballages de fast-food empilés sur la commode, et un mini-réfrigérateur. Aucun signe de chaleur, d'attention ou d'amour. C'était juste une chambre déglinguée dépourvue de quoi que ce soit d'heureux, et qui ne réussirait jamais à être reconnue vivable lors d'une inspection juridique.

Plus Carole observait, plus son estomac se contractait, et elle eut soudain envie de bouger. Le désordre sur la commode attira son attention. Elle commença lentement à rassembler tous les déchets et à les accumuler dans ses bras en s'assurant de ne rien oublier. Lorsque la commode fut défrichée et que ses bras furent remplis au maximum, Carole se retourna un peu pour chercher la poubelle et l'aperçut dans le coin le plus éloigné. Elle vida ses bras dedans, et tourna la tête quand quelque chose qui avait visiblement manqué son but attira son attention.

Un préservatif usagé. L'estomac de Carole s'agita vigoureusement et son visage s'échauffa. Puis elle décida rapidement qu'il était plus judicieux de laisser Blaine ou Kurt nettoyer ça. Au moins, ils étaient responsables. Carole était à la fois soulagée qu'ils le soient et anxieuse à l'idée qu'ils aient déjà atteint ce stade dans leur relation. Mais Kurt et Blaine étaient tous les deux incroyablement intelligents, et s'ils pensaient qu'ils étaient prêts pour franchir cette étape, alors elle se fiait à leur jugement. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de Finn. Carole n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait compris le fiasco de la grossesse de Quinn l'an passé, et pourtant elle avait tenté de lui expliquer les choses à plusieurs reprises.

Elle nettoya ensuite les ordures autour du mini-frigo puis, à court d'occupations, elle se retourna vers le lit et la table de nuit.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Carole enleva la boîte de préservatifs et le lubrifiant de la table de nuit et les remit dans le tiroir ouvert. Aussi heureuse qu'elle était qu'ils se protègent, elle ne voulait vraiment pas voir ça ou penser à leurs… escapades.

Sur le lit, Blaine gémit dans son sommeil. Ses sourcils s'élevèrent ensemble et son corps se tendit légèrement.

Surprise par le son qu'il venait d'émettre, Carole observa son bras qui se mit à tâtonner sur le lit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il cherchait, jusqu'à ce que sa main trouve le deuxième oreiller et le serre désespérément. Blaine remua pour se rapprochait de l'objet, l'étreignant contre sa poitrine et enfouissant son visage dans le tissu. Il respira profondément, et l'odeur le détendit. La tension s'évanouit de ses épaules, et avec un soupir de contentement son corps se relâcha à nouveau dans le matelas.

"Mmm, Kurt… ronronna-t-il doucement." Le petit sourire qui apparut dans le coin de la bouche de Blaine lui donna envie de pleurer. Il s'était toujours montré grossier et méchant en sa présence, mais Carole avait fait confiance au jugement de Kurt et elle n'avait pas eu tort. Il y avait un garçon tendre – un _homme, _se corrigea-t-elle doucement, aucun garçon ne pouvait vivre livré à lui-même comme ça – caché là quelque part. Et si Kurt l'avait trouvé, Carole n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle aussi y parviendrait.

Blaine grelotta un peu dans son sommeil et par réflexe, Carole s'approcha au bord du lit et tira doucement la couverture sur ses épaules. Son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois. Elle retrouvait tellement de Finn en Blaine, couché là en train de serrer un oreiller contre sa poitrine, vêtu d'un caleçon des Tortues Ninja, sa chambre laissée dans un désordre typique d'un garçon adolescent. Blaine était le fils de quelqu'un, le bébé de quelqu'un. Si Carole était sûre d'une chose, c'est que sa mère aurait été hystérique si elle pouvait voir ce que sa vie était devenue - elle se serait reproché quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable.

Carole renifla un peu et effleura une boucle perdue et indisciplinée sur son front. Elle caressa doucement le dos de ses doigts sur sa joue rêche. Lorsque Blaine tourna la joue et se blottit contre son toucher, Carole n'essaya même pas d'arrêter les quelques larmes qui glissèrent de ses yeux.

Mon dieu, Blaine méritait tellement plus, tellement mieux que ça. Il méritait une chance de faire plus qu'un cercle sans fin d'erreurs répétées. Elle était heureuse que Kurt n'ait pas renoncé, qu'il soit resté près de lui, parce qu'il avait vu quelque chose en Blaine qui en valait la peine. Un simple coup d'œil à la manière dont Blaine se comportait avec Kurt quand il en avait l'opportunité suffisait à Carole pour savoir qu'il méritait qu'on se batte pour lui.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit derrière elle, et Carole sentit Kurt dans son dos avant qu'elle ne l'entende. Pour le moment, elle allait laisser Blaine dormir. Elle était de retour en mode maman qui faisait face à un adolescent désobéissant.

"Il est tellement paisible quand il dort, dit doucement Kurt quand Carole se leva pour lui faire face." Puis il déglutit bruyamment quand il vit le regard sévère sur son visage.

"Kurt, commença Carole en essayant de se souvenir de tous les discours qu'elle avait préparés dans la matinée." L'appartement de Blaine lui avait fait oublier tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui dire avant d'en venir à la punition. "Je sais que tu traverses beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Je _sais_. Mais as-tu la _moindre_ idée de combien je me suis inquiétée ?

- Je... Je n'ai aucune excuse, Carole, répondit Kurt d'une voix faible. J'ai juste… Je suis arrivé ici et j'ai récupéré mon téléphone... j'allais appeler, mais, ensuite…"

Son discours brisé fit comprendre à Carole qu'il lui manquait un détail important. Quelque chose s'était passé quand Kurt était arrivé ici qui lui avait complètement fait oublier d'envoyer un simple sms pour lui dire où il se trouvait. Elle l'entraina vers la malle, un peu inquiète de voir qu'il boitait et le fit asseoir à côté d'elle. Kurt grimaça en s'asseyant précautionneusement.

Est-ce que c'était normal d'avoir si mal après ? Carole ne pouvait même pas y penser sans rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

"Explique-toi, s'il te plait, demanda Carole d'une voix douce." Elle allait être juste, et elle allait donner au moins une chance à Kurt de s'expliquer. Ensuite, elle déciderait de la mesure de sa punition.

Pendant les dix minutes suivantes, Carole écouta l'histoire de Kurt, à partir du moment où il était parti la nuit dernière et qu'ils avaient rencontré un groupe d'homophobes menaçants jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était l'anniversaire de Blaine et que le garçon avait l'intention de le célébrer seul. Le couteau dans la poitrine de Carole se tordit péniblement. Elle était tellement reconnaissante que Blaine l'ait raccompagné à la voiture et que la police soit intervenue au bon moment. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé autrement ?

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appelé ou envoyé de message, ou de t'avoir dit que je restais. Je suis arrivé ici et j'ai compris pourquoi il avait insisté pour que je reste, et j'ai juste…" Kurt s'interrompit, renifla et essuya une larme dans le coin de son œil. "Personne ne devrait avoir à célébrer son anniversaire tout seul, Carole. Je le déteste, parfois, mais il est juste… Blaine compte beaucoup pour moi à présent." Les yeux de Kurt dérivèrent sur le garçon recroquevillé sur le lit. Un sourire chaleureux et tendre apparut sur ses lèvres. "Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai supporté l'hospitalisation de mon père s'il n'avait pas été là."

Oui. Kurt était réellement en train de tomber – s'il n'était pas déjà – complètement amoureux. Carole suivit son regard et vit Blaine remuer un peu dans son sommeil et serrer plus fort l'oreiller. Kurt n'était pas le seul à changer, si l'étreinte de Blaine sur cet oreiller signifiait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Kurt et l'attira dans ses bras.

"Je sais, mon chéri." Carole déposa un doux baiser contre ses cheveux. "Mais tu es quand même puni la semaine prochaine."

Kurt se détacha immédiatement d'elle, l'air choqué. "M... Mais… Je sais que j'ai été stupide mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais raté l'école ou...

- En réalité, le coupa Carole avec un regard sans équivoque, il est presque dix heures. Donc entre ça et le souci que tu m'as causé, tu es puni.

- Il est... Oh mon dieu! J'avais un contrôle de français aujourd'hui ! gémit Kurt, alarmé, les yeux grands ouverts." Il fit mine de se lever, mais vacilla et poussa un glapissement de douleur. Il se frotta lentement le bas du dos et saisit la main que Carole lui tendait pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre.

"Ça va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Est-ce que c'est_… normal_ d'avoir mal comme ça… ?"

Le visage de Kurt rougit jusqu'à devenir plus brillant que le soleil couchant. "C'est euh… l... la p... première fois… Une fois qu'on est habitué, ça va, je pense…"

Carole hocha lentement la tête. Son visage rougit quand elle se leva et aida Kurt à marcher avec raideur vers le lit. Il se laissa tomber à côté des genoux de Blaine.

"Je vais le réveiller pour qu'on aille en cours, lui dit Kurt. Tu peux prendre des vêtements pour lui ? Ils sont dans le coffre."

Carole acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte, ouvrit le coffre et en sortit le seul teeshirt et le seul pantalon qu'il contenait. Elle se rendit compte que les vêtements entassés dans le coin devaient être sales, et elle revint vers le lit. Comment et où Blaine faisait sa lessive était un mystère pour elle, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer trottiner dans la rue jusqu'à la laverie automatique avec un joli petit panier et une bouteille d'assouplissant.

Kurt secoua doucement Blaine tandis qu'elle laissait tomber les vêtements au bout du lit.

"Blaine. Blaine, réveille-toi. Nous sommes en retard à l'école, bébé."

Ce surnom affectueux fit bondir bizarrement le cœur de Carole dans sa poitrine. Elle avait entendu Blaine utiliser ce mot au cours de leurs très brèves rencontres, mais il n'avait alors pas sonné de la même manière – c'était plus une tentative persistante et réussie pour l'agacer plutôt que quelque chose d'affectueux.

Kurt ne reçut aucune réponse, et secoua le garçon endormi un peu plus fort. Blaine poussa un grognement agacé et le repoussa avant de rouler la tête la première dans l'oreiller. Kurt inhala bruyamment à côté d'elle, et pendant un instant Carole ne comprit pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde le dos de Blaine. Elle remarqua d'abord deux jeux de quatre marques récentes, parallèles et en forme de demi-lune, derrière chaque épaule. Embarrassée de penser à la manière dont il les avait obtenues, elle regarda son dos et réalisa avec un frisson d'horreur que ces marques n'étaient pas la raison pour laquelle Kurt avait lâché ce son. Une vilaine cicatrice rouge suivait la courbe des côtes de Blaine et s'arrêtait environ à trois centimètres de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Je n'avais jamais vu ça, murmura Kurt." Une de ses mains se tendit pour la toucher mais s'arrêta à plusieurs centimètres de la peau de Blaine, suspendue en l'air de manière incertaine.

Carole l'examina de plus près et dit d'une voix qu'elle espérait rassurante : "C'est une cicatrice chirurgicale à première vue. Qui date d'au moins plusieurs années, à en juger par l'aspect lisse. Parfois elles… guérissent simplement comme ça."

Kurt hocha lentement la tête, mais le regard calculateur qui brillait dans ses yeux informa Carole qu'il était en train d'essayer de reconstituer un puzzle avec ce que Blaine avait du lui raconter.

"Je n'avais jamais vraiment vu son... son dos, marmonna Kurt." Il passa la main le long du flanc de Blaine et caressa la cicatrice avec hésitation. "C'est lisse, l'informa-t-il. Pas étonnant que je ne l'ai jamais sentie."

Ses doigts coururent le long de la cicatrice plus fermement cette fois-ci et Blaine bondit. Il attrapa le premier bout de Kurt qu'il trouva et l'attira brusquement vers lui en le tenant par le devant de la chemise, le poing brandi et menaçant. Carole sursauta devant sa réaction violente et poussa un cri de terreur. Les yeux encore alourdis par le sommeil de Blaine la transpercèrent. Quelque chose en elle sembla le ramener à la réalité. Blaine cligna lentement des yeux et son regard se posa sur le visage effrayé de Kurt. Quand Blaine comprit à qui il était en train de s'agripper aussi fortement, il le lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Blaine laissa tomber une main le long de son flanc et passa les doigts sur la cicatrice. Il frémit et une lueur sombre brilla dans ses yeux. Carole se raidit. Il n'avait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour voir disparaître le garçon paisible.

"Ne... ne touche pas _ça_, cracha Blaine avec colère." Il repoussa les couvertures. Kurt se raidit encore plus à son ton, mais il ne parla pas lorsque Blaine balança ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit.

"Je suis désolé, dit doucement Kurt." Mais quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix trahissait la raideur de sa position. Blaine leva les yeux et sa colère retomba dès qu'il vit l'expression anxieuse de Kurt.

"Non, tu n'as pas... tu n'es pas..." Blaine se rapprocha de lui et pencha la tête en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se pressent l'un contre l'autre. "Je suis désolé, murmura Blaine, prenant le visage de Kurt entre ses mains."

Carole comprit qu'ils avaient complètement oublié sa présence à côté d'eux quand Kurt inclina la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. "Les garçons, appela-t-elle en se raclant bruyamment la gorge pour attirer leur attention." Ils se séparèrent progressivement, les yeux vert-noisette et bleus lumineux s'ouvrirent doucement, chacun fixé dans la profondeur du regard de l'autre. Les petits sourires qui apparurent sur leurs visages firent fondre le cœur de Carole jusqu'à ses orteils.

"Allez, Blaine." Kurt s'étira en travers du lit pour attraper les vêtements propres et les tendre à Blaine. "On est en retard pour le lyc...

- Et si on prenait plutôt un petit déjeuner tardif, les garçons ? proposa soudain Carole." Kurt avait besoin d'un jour de repos. Il n'avait manqué que quelques heures de cours depuis que Burt était dans le coma. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il avait besoin d'une pause. Quel meilleur moment que maintenant ? Ils pourraient même accorder à Blaine une fête d'anniversaire correcte, pour changer.

Kurt se retourna brusquement pour la regarder avec de grands yeux plein d'espoir. La méfiance brilla immédiatement dans les yeux de Blaine quand ils se posèrent sur elle.

"C'est vrai ? Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans ce petit restaurant du centre commercial ? Tu vas adorer leur..." La tirade décousue de Kurt s'arrêta nette quand il se tourna pour sourire gaiement à Blaine. Son sourire se rétrécit et le bonheur que Carole voyait de moins en moins souvent s'éteignit.

"Est-ce que tu peux... tu es autorisé à aller si loin ? demanda doucement Kurt." Carole laissa tomber son regard sur le bracelet électronique attaché à la cheville de Blaine.

"Ouais, je peux aller jusqu'au centre commercial, dit Blaine rapidement." Il secoua son pied comme un chien dont la patte est mouillée. Il évita de lever les yeux de peur de croiser leurs regards. "Mais, je ne peux pas…euh... Je n'ai pas..."

Il pensait qu'il allait devoir payer.

"C'est moi qui invite, dit gentiment Carole. Considère que c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire, Blaine."

Blaine se tourna brusquement vers Kurt, et une infime trace de colère traversa son visage. "Tu... Tu l'as dit..."

Kurt se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. "J'étais bien obligé de lui expliquer pourquoi je suis venu pour récupérer mon portable et je me suis retrouvé dans ton lit, non ?"

Sans attendre la remarque piquante de Blaine, Kurt se tourna vers Carole. "On peut aller au centre commercial, aussi ? Je veux acheter de nouveaux vêtements à Blaine pour son anniversaire.

- Tu _quoi_ ? dit Blaine." Il avait l'air complètement sidéré par l'avalanche de cadeaux qui lui tombait dessus si peu de temps après son réveil.

Carole sourit devant sa perplexité et les écouta tous les deux se chamailler comme un vieux couple marié. Elle aimait la joie et l'émerveillement qui rayonnaient dans les yeux des deux garçons lorsqu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre. C'était tellement agréable de voir Kurt si heureux, et de voir que Blaine n'était pas le connard qu'il feignait être.

"Tu penses vraiment à survivre cet hiver avec seulement quelques teeshirts miteux, Blaine ?

- Eh bien, tu va devoir me pardonner de ne pas avoir de pulls jusqu'aux genoux dans mon dressing..."

Carole arracha les vêtements des mains de Kurt et les passa à Blaine. "Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre une douche, mon chéri ? Nous t'attendrons ici."

Blaine broncha violemment à ce surnom. Ça n'échappa pas à Carole, et elle regretta immédiatement de l'avoir prononcé. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre et la regarda avec prudence tandis que Kurt pressait un doux baiser sur sa joue. "Dépêche-toi, Blaine, dit-il. J'ai un tas d'idées de tenues pour toi. Il faut qu'on y soit avant que le centre commercial ne ferme.

- Ça ferme dans douze heures. Au _moins_ ! dit Blaine alarmé." Il détourna son regard méfiant de Carole pour fixer Kurt avec des yeux incrédules.

"Exactement, souffla Kurt. Ça risque d'être juste pour faire du shopping. Allez. A la douche. _Rapidement_." Kurt fit claquer ses doigts devant le visage de Blaine, impatient et excité. Blaine le foudroya du regard, mais se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Carole et Kurt s'assirent en silence pour l'attendre. La douche s'arrêta lorsque le réveil sonna. Kurt et Carole bondirent tous les deux et se tournèrent vers le clignotement électronique.

"Oh, super, dit Kurt. Le courant est de retour." Ça expliquait pourquoi la salle de bain avait été si sombre. Kurt était en train de remettre la bonne heure sur l'écran quand Blaine apparut, les cheveux mouillés mais plus réveillé. Le garçon enfila sa veste en cuir et Kurt mit ses bottes. C'est alors que Carole réalisa que ses propres chaussures étaient restées dans la voiture.

"Tiens, lui dit maladroitement Blaine." Avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot, il lui lança une paire de baskets. "Elles seront probablement trop grandes, mais…"

Carole sourit devant ce geste inattendu et les saisit avec un rapide "merci". Elle sourit devant cette nouvelle preuve que Blaine n'était pas seulement perspicace mais aussi prévenant s'il le voulait, même si c'était un nouveau trait de caractère auquel il était probablement en train de s'habituer. Comme les bottes de Kurt, elles étaient quatre bonnes tailles trop grandes, mais elles gardèrent ses pieds au sec sur le parking inondé. "Au moins, il ne pleut plus, déclara Carole." Après un rapide échange de chaussures, ils quittèrent le parking. Tout semblait presque normal pour Carole. Elle alluma la radio et aperçut brièvement Kurt et Blaine blottis sur la banquette arrière, en train de partager une conversation calme et murmurée.

Oui, décida Carole, même Burt ne pouvait pas s'opposer au bonheur dans lequel nageait Kurt en ce moment, peu importe qui en était la cause.

* * *

Kurt n'en revenait pas de la quantité de nourriture que Blaine pouvait ingurgiter. C'était une bonne chose que le garçon ait opté pour le buffet à volonté que proposait le restaurant, sinon la facture aurait vidé le portefeuille de Carole. Il s'arrêta de compter à huit le nombre de gaufres que Blaine avait englouties. Plus les trois assiettes d'œufs brouillés, les deux bols de raisins et de tranches d'orange, et la montagne de bacon. A en juger par l'expression sur le visage de Carole, elle était tout aussi surprise que Kurt. Étant donné que son propre fils mangeait comme un glouton à n'importe quel moment de la journée, Kurt pensa que si elle était impressionnée, alors il pouvait se permettre de l'être lui aussi.

Mais c'était difficile d'être sidéré ou concentré sur quoi que ce soit quand le bras qui n'amenait pas la nourriture à la bouche de Blaine était enroulé autour de sa taille. Blaine ne s'était pas éloigné de Kurt depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de son appartement. Il avait marché juste à côté de lui, un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à garder son équilibre pendant qu'il se débattait pour apprendre à marcher avec la brûlure qui embrasait la raie de ses fesses jusqu'au bas de son dos. Carole avait remarqué l'attention, cependant elle n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Elle lui lança un petit sourire complice pendant leur repas, puis de temps en temps au centre commercial, quand Blaine faisait un geste simple et adorable.

Kurt n'avait jamais pensé que Blaine puisse être du genre attentionné, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il tomberait amoureux de lui non plus. Il savait que le garçon partageait ses sentiments dans une certaine mesure. C'était la seule explication possible au fait que Blaine accepte d'essayer pour lui les tenues, chapeaux et chaussures les plus ridicules. Blaine grommela et démontra ostensiblement son agacement, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux était sans équivoque. Il était heureux. Il était en fait en train de s'_amuser, _ce que Kurt ne l'avait encore jamais vu faire. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que la vie de Blaine soit toujours aussi simple. L'autre garçon avait besoin de cette normalité s'ils voulaient avoir une chance ensemble. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de concret, de chaleureux et de solide – il avait besoin de gens autour de lui pour le soutenir. Kurt espérait que ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter suffirait, et que son père, si jamais il se réveillait, donnerait une seconde chance à Blaine.

"Non... _non_, Kurt. Ce chapeau est ridic..."

Kurt attira Blaine dans ses bras et fourra un grand chapeau à plumes sur sa tête bouclée, tandis que Carole éclatait de rire depuis son siège à côté de la porte de la cabine.

"Regarde, rit Kurt en forçant Blaine à s'observer de haut en bas dans le miroir. Il est assorti à tes yeux.

- On dirait un paon, répliqua catégoriquement Blaine." Il observa son reflet, et Kurt appuya son menton sur son épaule en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

"Tu ferais un très beau paon, déclara Kurt d'un air rusé. Tous les femelles paons mornes et ternes passeraient leur temps à te courir après.

- Elles éviteront si elles ne veulent pas s'attirer d'ennui, grommela Blaine." Il haussa un sourcil et adressa à Kurt un regard de travers. "Je préfère mes semblables bien équipés, Hummel."

Blaine arqua ses fesses contre Kurt, et lança un petit clin d'œil charmeur à son reflet. Carole se racla la gorge derrière eux, et Kurt sentit son visage rougir un peu. C'était si facile d'oublier que Carole était dans la pièce, quand il était avec Blaine. Blaine se blottit dans ses bras et laissa tomber le chapeau sur le sol, imperturbable malgré l'interruption de Carole. Il attira Kurt contre lui et pressa leurs lèvres ensemble, puis ronronna doucement quand les lèvres de Kurt répondirent à la pression insistante des siennes.

"J'adore ton odeur, bébé, marmonna Blaine contre ses lèvres." Il glissa ses mains dans les poches arrières du pantalon de Kurt.

"Excusez-moi, avez-vous déjà fini là dedans ?"

Un employé du magasin apparut devant la porte et regarda de travers les deux garçons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Carole assise à côté d'eux.

Kurt pinça les lèvres et se hérissa au dégoût évident que l'homme leur adressait, mais hocha quand même la tête.

"Oui, nous allons prendre ces chemises, lui dit Kurt, en désignant une poignée de chemises chaudes à manches longues et une paire de vestes à boutons."

Ce n'était pas beaucoup par rapport à ce que Kurt achetait d'habitude, mais Blaine avait refusé d'en choisir plus, malgré l'insistance du garçon pour lui constituer une garde-robe complète. "Et cette ceinture, ajouta Kurt en débouclant la ceinture du pantalon de Blaine et en la retirant des passants."

Le vendeur les gratifia d'un regard hautain et dédaigneux, puis sortit avec un geste furieux et pour récupérer les chemises et la ceinture.

"Crétin, ricana Blaine." Il ne fit rien pour contrôler l'intensité de sa voix quand l'homme sortit pour aller encaisser leurs achats. Un regard féroce lui répondit, puis le vendeur disparut de l'encadrement de la porte.

"Blaine, gronda Carole." Elle se leva et remit sur l'épaule son sac et plusieurs de leurs sacs de shopping. Maintenant que Kurt y pensait, il se dit qu'il avait été un peu stupide de penser que Carole et lui ne finiraient pas avec des vêtements neufs, eux aussi.

"Oh, ai-je prononcé tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait ? répondit Blaine d'un ton sarcastique." Kurt attrapa ses propres sacs et se dirigea vers les caisses.

Une bonne partie de l'après-midi était déjà passée quand ils entassèrent tous leurs achats dans la voiture de Carole et qu'ils prirent la direction de l'appartement de Blaine. Kurt était recroquevillé contre Blaine à l'arrière, comme pour emmagasiner la chaleur et le réconfort qui émanaient du garçon. Dès que Carole et lui auraient déposé le garçon chez lui, ils partiraient pour l'hôpital afin de rendre visite à son père et attendre que Finn les rejoigne après son match de football. Peu à peu, Kurt commençait à détester se rendre à l'hôpital, et il se haïssait pour ça. Après une bonne semaine sans réponse et aucune fluctuation dans l'état de son père, il était de plus en plus découragé en s'asseyant là tous les soirs, et il commençait à comprendre que les choses ne changeraient pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking, Carole poussa un glapissement choqué depuis le siège avant. Alarmé, Kurt s'extirpa des bras de Blaine et se détacha, tandis que Carole garait la voiture en face de la porte de Blaine. Seulement, la porte n'était pas fermée comme ils l'avaient laissée – elle était grande ouverte et ce qui ressemblait à une demi-boite de céréales était éparpillée sur le sol. Il sentit Blaine se raidir à côté de lui et détacher lui-aussi sa ceinture.

Avant que Kurt ait pu prononcer un mot, Blaine sortit de la voiture et tira son couteau de sa poche, tout en approchant de la porte.

Carole pressa sa main sur sa bouche en le regardant rentrer à l'intérieur. "Est-ce que c'est déjà..."

"Non, lui dit Kurt en ouvrant sa portière pour suivre Blaine à l'intérieur." La première chose qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur en deux. Un immense "_TAPETTE_" était griffonné en lettres rouges sur le mur au-dessus du lit. Kurt tressaillit, la colère embrasa le creux de son estomac. Blaine réapparut de la salle de bain en remettant son couteau dans sa poche.

La rage était gravée sur chaque trait du visage de Blaine quand il observa le reste de la mise à sac de son appartement. Son coffre avait été brisé, son contenu déchiré et dispersé dans la pièce. La pile de vêtements sales avait été déchiquetée et éparpillée un peu partout. Les tiroirs de la commode avaient été arrachés et jetés dans toute la pièce. La nourriture qu'ils contenaient jonchait à présent le sol et le lit, qui avait été partiellement démantelé le matelas pendait hors du sommier, les couvertures étaient déchirées et couvertes de ce qui semblait être le reste du contenu de la bouteille de lubrifiant. Des peluches de coton échappées des oreillers éventrés se mélangeaient à la nourriture, et certaines d'entre elles dérivaient encore paresseusement dans l'air. Le mini-frigo avait été renversé sur la guitare acoustique, sa porte oscillait nonchalamment alors que quelques canettes de soda se déversaient sur le sol. L'ampoule brisée émit un petit bruit d'explosion depuis l'endroit où la lampe était tombée sur le sol. Des tâches d'eau géantes marquaient les murs là où les préservatifs, sans doute gonflés d'eau, avaient explosés. Même les rideaux avaient été arrachés, mais pour une raison quelconque il ne les voyait pas.

Le cerveau de Kurt ne pouvait pas supporter ce que lui montraient ses yeux. C'était forcément un cauchemar. Il ne vivait pas dans un monde où les gens rentraient dans l'appartement de quelqu'un pour le saccager sans raison valable. Puis les yeux de Kurt revinrent sur le mot peint au-dessus du lit. Il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il avait rencontré exactement ce genre de personne la veille au soir. Il entendit vaguement Carole entrer dans la pièce derrière lui et pousser un cri d'horreur, mais c'était Blaine qu'il regardait. Le garçon s'agenouilla et ramassa quelque chose.

Lorsque Blaine se releva, la photographie déchirée tremblait dans sa main, mais son regard donna à Kurt l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Il s'approcha timidement de Blaine pour apercevoir la vieille photographie. Elle avait été déchirée juste en travers des boucles de Blaine, séparant le visage souriant de sa mère du sien. Quelque chose se serra dans la poitrine de Kurt. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer.

"Blaine… on... on peut la r... réparer ou la scotcher ou...

- Sortez."

La main de Blaine tremblait encore, mais sa voix était plus ferme et contrôlée que Kurt ne l'avait jamais entendue.

"Non, répondit fermement Kurt." Il ravala les larmes qui apparaissaient dans ses yeux et tendit la main pour attraper celle de Blaine.

Elle se rétracta avant même qu'il ne l'ait touchée. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'accentua quand Blaine leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Son regard parlait pour lui. Kurt n'était pas prêt pour ça. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt pour ça. Ce n'est que quand ils s'étaient rencontrés qu'ils avaient enfin envisagé la possibilité de ressentir quelque chose de profond, quelque chose de concret. Kurt n'avait aucune idée de la douleur que cela allait lui causer, et si lui ne s'y était pas préparé le moins du monde, alors Blaine aurait la sensation d'être percuté de plein fouet par un train de marchandises. Blaine s'était renfermé sur lui-même depuis des années, et maintenant il avait accumulé tellement d'émotions qu'il était sur le point de se noyer.

"Dégagez, putain ! exigea Blaine d'un ton inflexible." Il jeta la photo par-dessus l'épaule de Kurt et glissa une main dans ses boucles. Carole esquiva le papier et le ramassa derrière lui.

"Non. N'essaye même pas de me repousser, Blaine Anderson...

- Je fais ce que je veux, putain de merde ! rugit Blaine." Son poing claqua sur la commode. Un des pieds à moitié cassé se brisa complètement et envoya vaciller le meuble vers l'avant. Le téléphone fissuré s'écrasa sur le sol. "Mon dieu, j'ai été tellement _stupide_. _Putain de stupide_ pour penser que ça... que toi e... et moi…

- Nettoyons ça, puis nous chercherons quelqu...

"Ne me dis pas ce que nous allons faire, Hummel. _Nous_ n'allons rien faire, siffla Blaine en tournant son regard haineux vers Kurt."

Kurt n'avait jamais été frappé dans le ventre plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, mais il s'imaginait que ça ressemblait à ça. Une larme glissa de son œil et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il pleurait. Carole se figea derrière lui, toujours horrifiée par la chambre de Blaine et par ce qu'il était en train de dire. Kurt avait l'impression qu'une fois de plus, son monde s'écroulait au-dessus de lui.

"Ne… Blaine, bébé, ne me repousse pas." Kurt détestait son ton désespéré, haïssait son besoin d'avoir Blaine près de lui à cet instant. S'il perdait Blaine, si c'était fini…

"Et pourquoi ? cracha furieusement Blaine. En quoi est-ce que ressentir des choses m'a déjà aidé ?"

Blaine se tourna vers les lettres rouges qui leur lançaient un regard furieux depuis le mur.

"On ne vit pas dans ton monde de bisounours où ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, ou ce genre de _conneries_, dit brusquement Blaine. Ici c'est la réalité. Ça, c'est ce qui arrive aux mecs comme nous." Il pointa le mur, et demanda : "Regarde ça. Tu vois ça, Hummel ? C'est le monde dans lequel on vit. C'est ce que nous serons _toujours_ pour eux_._ Si le monde ne fait que m'enfoncer et m'empêcher d'atteindre un peu de bonheur, alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais changer, merde !

- Parce qu'il y a des gens qui valent la peine de supporter cette douleur, répondit Kurt en saisissant le bras de Blaine et en le tenant fermement." Il pressa la paume de Blaine contre sa poitrine. "_Ça_ en vaut la peine. _Tu _en vaux la peine."

Mais Blaine se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête, et Kurt comprit qu'il lui avait déjà échappé, qu'il s'était de nouveau enfermé dans son cocon de pessimisme et de désespoir.

"Rien n'en vaut la peine, dit doucement Blaine en écartant Kurt. Quoi qu'il arrive, les gens qui disent qu'ils seront toujours là ne le _sont jamais._"

Lorsque Blaine se retourna de nouveau vers lui, ses yeux étaient plus morts et creux que Kurt ne les avait jamais vus. Le train de marchandise qui venait de rouler sur Blaine finit sa course en percutant douloureusement la poitrine de Kurt.

"Maintenant, dégagez, que je puisse retirer les rideaux de mes toilettes en paix, grogna Blaine." Il repoussa le bras de Kurt quand le garçon essaya de l'attirer contre lui. Il le poussa violemment vers la porte et Kurt trébucha en arrière dans les bras de Carole. Les larmes noyaient ses joues, et Carole dut presque le tirer hors de la pièce. La porte claqua brutalement derrière eux.

Carole le fit entrer du côté passager de sa voiture et l'enferma à l'intérieur. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, incapable d'empêcher ses sanglots déchirants d'exploser hors de lui.

"Oh, mon chéri."

Des bras chauds encerclèrent Kurt, mais ce n'étaient pas les bras dans lesquels il voulait être en ce moment. Il voulait que Blaine l'enlace et il voulait l'enlacer, partager tout l'amour et le réconfort qu'ils pouvaient se donner l'un et l'autre. L'étreinte de Carole était familière et chaleureuse, mais elle n'apaisait pas son âme de la manière dont Blaine le faisait. Elle ne sentait pas la menthe poivrée et les cigarettes, et ne l'aidait pas à se détendre jusqu'à la pointe de ses doigts et de ses orteils.

Quelque chose se mit à sonner fort au fond de la poche de Carole, sur un air joyeux. Reniflant, Carole se recula un peu et sortit son téléphone.

"Allo ?"

Il sentit Carole s'éloigner un peu de lui pour essuyer son nez sur sa manche. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à pleurer. Il resta assis là à convulser légèrement tandis que ses larmes redoublaient, sans se soucier de savoir à qui Carole parlait ou pourquoi. Il n'avait qu'une envie : frapper à la porte de Blaine, le prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais le lâcher.

Le téléphone de Carole se referma à côté de lui et le bruit le fit sursauter. Il leva les yeux à travers ses larmes pour la voir lui adresser un sourire embué. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier ce sourire, quand tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et dont il avait besoin lui avait été arraché en moins d'une semaine ? D'abord son père, et maintenant Blaine…

"Bonne nouvelle, annonça doucement Carole en essuyant quelques unes de ses larmes avec le bout de son pouce. Ton père est réveillé."


	17. Chapitre 17

CHAPITRE 17

Tout était trop clair. Même après une heure à glisser entre conscience et inconscience, les lumières tamisées de la chambre d'hôpital de Burt l'aveuglaient toujours. Burt cligna des yeux très lentement, mais le minuscule éclair de lumière suffit à lui brûler la rétine et il décida de les laisser fermés. Il était raide et un peu endolori, et quand il essaya de bouger son bras droit il sentit quelque chose le tirer sur le dos de sa main et remuer sous sa peau.

"Burt, ne bouge pas trop vite, mon cœur."

Burt laissa tomber sa main sur le lit, l'esprit embrumé et désorienté. Sa main était trop lourde pour qu'il la maintienne en l'air trop longtemps, de toute manière. Il avait l'impression de peser autant que s'il habitait sur Jupiter. Même ses paupières étaient lourdes, comme si deux sumos étaient assis dessus. Burt connaissait cette voix, même s'il n'arrivait pas à lui donner un nom pour le moment. Elle était féminine, douce et tendre. La personne continua à parler tandis qu'il essayait de se réveiller suffisamment pour lui répondre.

Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de parler à un client au garage, et puis… quoi ?

Burt ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose, pour l'instant. Quelque chose de doux et tiède serra son autre main et une seconde voix, plus hésitante que la première, prit la parole.

"Il ne devrait pas être plus réveillé que ça, maintenant ? Est-ce que... est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Une autre voix que Burt connaissait, mais cette fois il pouvait l'associer à un nom. Elle n'avait pas changé ni descendu d'une octave depuis que son fils avait huit ans. Mais sur le moment elle était effrayée, et plus perdue et malheureuse que jamais.

"K... Kurt."

Il toussa un peu, et sa gorge lui sembla âpre et rocailleuse quand il essaya de former quelques mots de plus. Rien ne sortit, cependant. Il avait à peine entendu le nom de son fils par-dessus le bip régulier qui lui emplissait les oreilles. Burt ne voyait qu'un endroit où il pourrait entendre ce son. Il devait se trouver à l'hôpital, mais le _pourquoi_ le dépassait. Cela avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec la partie dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

"Papa." La voix de Kurt se brisa de soulagement, et il pressa la main de son père un peu plus fort. "Tu... tu m'entends ?

- Hmm... réussit à bourdonner Burt tandis que la main de quelqu'un d'autre se glissait dans la sienne, à droite." Au moment où leurs doigts se joignirent, un déclic se produisit dans sa tête. Carole. Sa Carole. Un pouce lui caressa doucement le front, et la voix de Carole flotta une nouvelle fois au-dessus de lui.

"Ouvre les yeux, Burt.

- S'il te plait, papa."

Ces mots étaient toute la motivation dont Burt avait besoin pour lutter contre la lourdeur de ses yeux et de ses membres. Avec un effort énorme, il ouvrit les paupières et observa le brouillard dans lequel se trouvaient son fils et sa petite-amie.

"Je vais chercher Nancy pour qu'ils puissent t'examiner, dit tendrement Carole en déposant un baiser sur le front de Burt et en se levant."

Burt voulut lui lancer quelque chose, faire une remarque taquine sur la manière dont elle le délaissait, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à sortir fut un faible grognement. Kurt remua sur sa chaise et souleva sa main en la coinçant entre les deux siennes, puis en les posant sur son front.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué, papa."

Les larmes noyaient ses yeux rougis. Le seul fait qu'il soit responsable des larmes de son fils, depuis dieu sait combien de temps, lui brisa de cœur. Il s'agrippa étroitement à la main de Kurt et essaya de lui faire passer le réconfort qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer avec des mots.

"Je vais... b... bien, réussit-il à dire d'une voix grinçante." Kurt essuya quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le petit sourire qui étira ses lèvres ne lui sembla que partiellement heureux. Peut-être que son esprit était encore trop embrouillé d'avoir été dans le coma, et que c'était un effet de son imagination.

Carole réapparut avec une petite infirmière potelée et quelques médecins que Burt n'avait jamais vus. Vingt minutes plus tard, après de nombreux tests, un verre d'eau et beaucoup de questions, l'esprit de Burt commençait à retrouver quelques souvenirs de ses derniers moments de conscience presqu'une semaine auparavant. Une semaine dans le coma, qu'ils lui avaient dit. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pas étonnant que Kurt ait toujours l'air aussi dévasté – il avait failli perdre le seul parent qui lui restait. Mais au moins, Carole avait été là pour lui. Burt ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

L'infirmière inclina son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve presque en position assise avant de partir, tout en promettant de lui amener quelque chose à manger sous peu. Kurt et Carole ramenèrent leurs chaises de chaque côté de son lit et lui saisirent à nouveau les mains. Les larmes brillaient toujours dans les yeux de Kurt, et Burt détestait cette vision. Il n'avait plus de raison de pleurer à présent. Il s'était réveillé. Il n'était pas encore complètement sorti de l'auberge, mais les choses s'amélioraient.

"Eh, ce n'est plus la peine de pleurer, mon grand. Tout va bien." Burt tira faiblement sur la main de Kurt pour essayer de l'attirer dans une étreinte sur le lit. Il n'avait absolument pas le dixième de la force nécessaire pour le moment, mais Kurt sembla comprendre son intention. Il se blottit contre son flanc et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. Burt sentit les larmes chaudes qui dévalaient les joues de son fils à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise d'hôpital. Il regarda Carole pour obtenir une explication, mais il vit qu'elle était en train de se démener pour retenir ses propres larmes. C'était comme se réveiller pour apprendre que le championnat de football avait été définitivement annulé. Sauf que ni Kurt ni Carole n'était assez attaché au football pour pleurer à propos de ça. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

"Kurt, est-ce que... est-ce que c'est à cause de moi, mon grand ? Tu as entendu le médecin, je vais bien, maintenant..." L'incertitude éteignit la voix de Burt. Il savait que son infarctus et sa semaine à l'hôpital avaient eu de graves répercutions sur Kurt, il se doutait que son fils avait été terrifié et très malheureux, mais il était réveillé à présent. Est-ce qu'ils ne devraient pas être heureux et fêter son rétablissement miraculeux au lieu de rester là à regarder Kurt renifler et trembler ?

"Ce n'est pas... si, c'est... en partie." Kurt hoqueta un petit peu et baissa les yeux sur l'endroit où ses mains entouraient encore celles de son père. "Tellement de choses ont changé, papa... _tout_ a changé."

Plus confus que jamais, Burt remua un peu sous ses couvertures et jeta un regard à Carole pour lui faire entendre qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il essaya de faire bouger Kurt de manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Finn déboula dans la pièce, coques de protection et sac d'entrainement volant autour de lui. Elles passèrent à deux doigts de heurter la tête de sa mère quand il les jeta dans le coin pour se précipiter vers eux.

"Finn Christopher Hudson ! Fais un peu attention à...

- Tu es réveillé, dit Finn d'un air évident." Il n'accorda même pas un regard à sa mère et se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide de Kurt. Il passa une manche sur son front en sueur et laissa échapper quelques respirations essoufflées. Si Burt ne le connaissait pas mieux que ça, il aurait juré que Finn avait couru les trente kilomètres qui séparaient McKinley de l'hôpital au lieu de prendre sa voiture.

Un moment passa, et le silence total qui régnait la pièce sembla étrange pour Burt. Kurt avait l'habitude de répondre à ce genre de remarques évidentes de Finn par un commentaire sarcastique ou spirituel. Il pouvait presque l'entendre résonner dans son crâne. "_Non, Finn. On lui a peint des yeux sur les paupières pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère_." Mais il ne dit rien. Kurt remua un peu la tête contre l'épaule de Burt, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Burt baissa les yeux vers son fils blotti contre lui, et il sut pour sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Mec, on dirait que ta veste préférée vient de passer au mixeur." Finn venait enfin de remarquer la misérable silhouette de Kurt pelotonnée entre son père et la barre en métal du lit. "Tu es malade ? C'est pour ça que tu as raté les cours ? Maman pensait que tu étais chez B…"

Finn se tut brutalement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il jeta un regard horrifié à Burt. Celui-ci ne savait pas ce qui effrayait tellement Finn, mais une chose était claire – Burt n'était pas censé savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il était évident que Finn regrettait ses derniers mots, mais il n'avait pas réussi à se retenir à temps. Il n'y avait que deux personnes que Burt connaissaient et dont les prénoms commençaient par B. Brittany et _Blaine_... ou le Boulet, comme Burt avait décidé de l'appeler pour lui-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était toujours un B. Il espérait sincèrement que c'était la première solution, parce qu'il ne se pensait pas capable de refreiner un meurtre dans la deuxième éventualité.

"Tu étais chez Brittany la nuit dernière ?"

Il détesta sa voix pour tout l'espoir ridicule qu'elle contenait. Finn frémit et Burt n'eut pas besoin d'une autre réponse. Oui, il avait surpris Brittany et Kurt plus ou moins en pleine séance de bécotage une fois, mais il n'avait jamais revu cette cheerleader un peu idiote. La probabilité que Kurt aille chez Brittany parce qu'il était contrarié par l'hospitalisation de son père était minime. Mais vu l'aperçu qu'il avait eu de Blaine, il ne voyait pas non plus pourquoi Kurt serait allé chez lui.

La poigne de Carole sur sa main se resserra, et son pouce traça de petits cercles apaisants sur sa peau. C'était donc la deuxième solution, son pire cauchemar en guise de premier petit-ami pour son fils. Si c'était bien ce qu'était Blaine. Il semblait avoir raté beaucoup de choses la semaine dernière, et Kurt avait eu une sorte de faiblesse incontrôlable pour cette espèce de sale petit...

"Non, j'étais chez Blaine, papa."

Kurt s'assit, la lèvre inférieure légèrement tremblante, mais il regardait Burt droit dans les yeux en parlant. Il y avait tant d'aplomb dans son regard que Burt hésita, et son cri de colère mourut dans sa gorge. A la place, il prit une grande inspiration et s'obligea à rester calme. Le regard sévère que lui adressait Carole aurait suffi à arrêter son coup de gueule tonitruant même s'il n'avait pas pris sur lui-même pour se calmer. Evidemment, Carole connaissait tous les détails et si la situation (quelle qu'elle soit) ne lui posait pas de problème, alors il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Une foutue, bonne, et très convaincante raison pour que son fils soit lié à ce délinquant. Il avait vu le bracelet électronique du garçon, et il savait ce que cela signifiait – des problèmes.

"Pourquoi est-ce... juste, est-ce qu'il... pourquoi."

Burt n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne question. Au moins il avait réussi à ne pas mêler trop de colère à sa voix. Ce n'était sans doute pas ce que les médecins avaient prévu quand ils lui avaient parlé de se détendre. Mais tant pis. Il s'était largement reposé pendant son foutu coma toute la semaine dernière. Se reposer passait après les explications de son fils.

"Papa, tu dois éviter le stress...

- Et tu penses que ne _pas_ savoir pourquoi mon fils est allongé là en pleurs va me déstresser ?"

L'inquiétude permanente et les pensées horribles qui envahiraient son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait de vraies réponses seraient mille fois pires.

Finn remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. La voix douce de Carole brisa le silence tendu.

"Dis-lui, Kurt. Il doit savoir." Elle se pencha par-dessus le lit et caressa en arrière les cheveux de Kurt, puis essuya une larme sur sa joue.

"Je... d'accord." Kurt prit une inspiration profonde et commença à parler. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Burt et Finn écoutèrent Kurt qui, parfois aidé par Carole, trébuchait sur le récit désastreux de la vie de Blaine avant Lima. Si Burt n'avait pas eu autant confiance en l'honnêteté de son fils, il n'en aurait pas cru un mot. Il ne _voulait_ pas en croire un mot. Mais qu'il le veuille ou non n'allait pas changer le fait que son fils s'effondra en sanglots dans ses bras quand il commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, quand ils les avaient presque coincés. La mâchoire de Finn pendait d'horreur, et Carole serra fort la main de Burt quand il relâcha son étreinte. La pensée de son fils à la merci de ces connards homophobes le brisa en pièces, mais Blaine avait été là. Blaine avait protégé Kurt. Malheureusement, il savait que les choses ne s'arrêteraient pas là même s'il le souhaitait de tout son cœur. C'était sans doute le premier d'une longue liste d'incidents. C'était un conflit inévitable auquel Kurt, et même Blaine, devraient faire face toute leur vie. Il détesta encore plus cette pensée.

Carole se chargea de terminer l'histoire et leur raconta comment ils étaient revenus quelques heures auparavant pour trouver l'appartement de Blaine saccagé, comment le garçon avait explosé et comment il les avait mis à la porte. La poitrine de Burt se contracta, sans que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec son infarctus. Kurt s'était roulé en boule contre son flanc, les larmes inondaient son visage et il hoquetait doucement. Il savait que de manière générale Lima n'acceptait pas vraiment tout ce qui sortait de la norme, mais le fait que des gens aussi horribles vivent à quelques kilomètres de chez lui – des gens qui pourraient prendre son fils pour cible – le terrifiait. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ? Ce gamin n'avait rien ni personne sur qui s'appuyer, et ils lui avaient pris le peu qu'il lui restait pour en faire une énorme blague. Burt ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Blaine pour la manière dont il avait réagi. C'était normal compte tenu de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Il a dix-sept ans et il vit seul, dit faiblement Burt." Il laissa Kurt serrer sa chemise d'hôpital entre ses doigts et s'agripper étroitement à lui. Kurt n'avait pas été aussi dévasté depuis la mort d'Elizabeth, et cela le terrifiait parce qu'il était évident que Blaine comptait beaucoup plus pour son fils que Burt ne l'aurait voulu.

"Il n'a personne, lui dit Carole. Personne sauf…" Sa voix s'éteignit et ses yeux tombèrent sur la petite forme de Kurt. Son regard revint sur Burt, et il lut dans ses yeux un besoin urgent de se faire comprendre. Mais Burt avait déjà compris. Il en comprenait bien plus qu'il ne voulait en savoir. "Il ne peut même pas fermer sa porte à clef. Il doit se barricader avec sa malle parce que la serrure est cassée et qu'il ne peut pas la réparer."

Kurt se redressa à ces mots et descendit du lit. Tout le monde resta stupéfait devant ce mouvement agile et inattendu, et ils regardèrent Kurt se frotter furieusement les yeux.

"Il ne peut plus fermer sa porte. Ils ont détruit la malle. Et s'ils re...reviennent ? Je dois a...aller l'aider, ou... ou le ramener ici." Le balbutiement de Kurt devint légèrement hystérique quand il vacilla en direction de la porte. Le cœur de Burt se serra. Tout ce que voulait son fils, c'était aider ce garçon, celui qui avait fait briller la vie dans ses yeux alors que son monde était sur le point de s'effondrer. Une heure plus tôt, Burt aurait assuré qu'il haïssait Blaine Anderson et qu'il le haïrait pour le restant de ses jours. Il ne l'aimait toujours pas, mais il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir été là la semaine passée et d'avoir été _présent_ pour Kurt. Seul quelqu'un d'unique pouvait toucher Kurt de la manière dont Blaine l'avait fait, et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était réciproque.

La main de Finn attrapa le bras de Kurt et le ramena vers le lit. Kurt offrit une résistance si faible qu'il trébucha et tomba sur le matelas. Il était encore en train de pleurer, ses larmes coulaient tellement rapidement qu'il ne parvenait pas à les essuyer de ses joues.

"Tu ne retournes pas là-bas ce soir, Kurt, dit Burt d'un ton sévère." Ou plutôt il essaya d'avoir l'air sévère. Tout lui semblait lourd, de nouveau. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux régler tout seul...

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai seize ans ? Il a _confiance_ en moi, papa ! Il ne voudra voir personne d'autre ! Il a besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de lui !

- J'ai dit que tu ne retourneras pas là-bas ce s...

- Je ne vais pas rester là en attendant qu'ils reviennent pour l'achever !

- Kurt, mon chéri, je ne pense pas qu'il te laisse entrer avant de s'être un peu calmé, essaya de le raisonner Carole." Burt voyait sur le visage de Carole que la perspective de laisser Blaine seul là-bas l'effrayait autant que Kurt, mais Blaine était visiblement quelqu'un de fragile et de lunatique. Si sa réaction à la mise à sac avait été à-moitié aussi terrible que Burt le pensait, alors ils feraient mieux de laisser Blaine s'apaiser un peu tout seul. C'était dans cette condition uniquement que Kurt aurait une chance de le ramener à la surface.

"Alors je resterai assis devant sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il me laisse entrer, je m'en fiche ! Je ne le laisserai _pas_ tomber ! Il a déjà fait tellement de progrès !"

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

"Je tombe au mauvais moment ?

Burt détourna les yeux du visage ruisselant de larmes de Kurt et vit son ancien ami de lycée, Jim Ferguson, faire un pas dans la chambre. Il était en uniforme de police complet et faisait tourner son chapeau sur son doigt tout en les regardant avec incertitude.

"Non c'est juste… un petit désaccord, répondit Burt en le saluant de la main." Carole s'assit à côté de Kurt sur le lit et entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.

"Je passais par là pour voir comment avance une enquête, et j'ai entendu l'une des infirmières dire que tu t'étais réveillé." Jim lui sourit et lui donna une petite bourrade dans l'épaule. "Content que tu sois de retour parmi nous, Burt. Je commençais à croire que j'avais perdu mon mécano préféré.

- Je suis ton seul mécano, Jim."

Et c'était vrai. Il travaillait sur des voitures depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans et avait aidé Jim à retaper sa première Chevrolet délabrée, quand ils étaient en Terminale.

"Bon, je voulais juste passer et te voir. Je dois retourner en patrouille, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu connais mon numéro."

Il secoua fermement la main de Burt et ébouriffa un peu les cheveux de Kurt au passage, tout en lui lançant sur le ton de la plaisanterie "Souris, gamin. On dirait que ton père vient de te faire vidanger une voiture en fringues de marque."

Les yeux de Burt dérivèrent sur le visage malheureux de Kurt, et il fut pris d'une idée soudaine qui pourrait apaiser Kurt au moins pour la nuit. Demain serait une autre histoire.

"En fait, Jim, il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire."

Jim se retourna et haussa les sourcils.

"Tu te souviens où tu as vu Kurt la nuit dernière ?"

Jim acquiesça. "Ouais. Pas le meilleur endroit où trainer après la nuit tombée. C'est presque le pire quartier de la ville.

- Tu penses que tu pourrais garder l'œil sur cet endroit ce soir ? T'assurer que tout va bien ?"

Les yeux de Jim rétrécirent légèrement, et il lança un regard calculateur à Burt.

"Ce garçon pose un problème ?

- Non ! le défendit immédiatement Kurt. Il est juste tout seul ce soir et il y a souvent des ivrognes dans le coin...

- Mais il a déjà eu des problèmes. Il n'y a pas trente-six raisons pour qu'un gamin de ton âge se retrouve avec un bracelet électronique, rétorqua Jim en croisant les bras." Il soupira d'un air mal à l'aise, et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle était fermée, avant de continuer. "Il vit tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kurt s'était figé près des genoux de Burt et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour nier avec véhémence, mais ses lèvres ne parvinrent pas à former les mots. Celles de Burt non plus. Jim avait peut-être une idée de comment ils pourraient aider Blaine. Mais il devait tout de même rester prudent. Jim était un type bien, mais d'après le peu d'informations qu'il avait sur Blaine pour le moment, l'implication de la police serait plus un obstacle qu'une aide. La seule chose qu'ils feraient serait d'éloigner plus encore Blaine de Kurt.

"On m'a dit que oui, commença Burt d'un ton prudent." Il luttait contre la fatigue qui recommençait à peser sur ses paupières. Tout ça représentait une gymnastique mentale trop importante alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller. "Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, si vous vous en mêlez ?

- Normalement, il irait dans une famille d'accueil. Mais avec un casier judiciaire..." Jim marqua une pause et se secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de ce qu'il a fait, mais comme il a réussi à se choper un bracelet électronique il irait probablement droit en prison pour mineurs, ou en maison de réhabilitation s'ils pensent qu'il n'est pas un cas trop désespéré.

- Et si quelqu'un le prend chez lui ? demanda tristement Carole." Kurt secoua la tête, tandis qu'elle le tenait étroitement dans ses bras. Burt savait que Carole ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'occuper d'un autre adolescent toute seule, et même si lui pouvait se le permettre financièrement, rien ne l'obligeait à le faire. De plus, il ne connaissait toujours pas grand-chose de Blaine en dehors des commentaires obscènes qui lui avaient donné envie de l'égorger.

"Très honnêtement, ce serait votre meilleure option dans cette affaire. Je pourrai probablement vous aider à reconfigurer le bracelet électronique sur une nouvelle adresse, et à inclure vos coordonnées ou celles de ceux qui s'occuperaient de lui dans ses papiers, dit Jim d'un air penseur." Burt le croyait. Jim était un officier supérieur et faisait partie du même commissariat depuis qu'il avait eu son diplôme. "Si vous mêlez le commissariat à ça, il sera remis dans le système ou envoyé en détention." Ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme frissonnante de Kurt. "Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que vous voulez. La plupart de mes collègues ne sont pas... très attachés aux droits des gays, non plus. Je veux dire, s'il est..."

Jim lança un regard interrogateur à Burt qui hocha la tête en guise de confirmation. C'était une autre chose qu'il aimait chez Jim, il était là depuis la naissance de Kurt. Son homophobie avait diminué à mesure que Kurt avait grandi et leur avait montré qui il était.

"Je vais garder un œil vers chez lui ce soir. C'est sur mon trajet de ronde habituel, de toute manière." Jim donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Kurt et se baissa un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Rien ne lui arrivera ce soir, d'accord ? Nous allons le protéger, c'est promis.

- M… merci, marmonna Kurt." Il essuya de nouvelles larmes de son visage. "Ne... ne lui dites pas que vous êtes là. Il... il n'aime pas les flics. Il va perdre son sang froid s'il sait que vous êtes là. Il va faire quelque chose de stupide.

- Bien sûr, gamin."

Jim donna une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule de Kurt, adressa un signe de tête à Burt, Carole et Finn avant de sortir dans le couloir.

"Tu as vraiment des idées géniales, parfois, papa." La voix de Kurt était toujours tremblante et brisée par la surcharge émotionnelle, mais ses larmes avaient cessé de couler pour le moment. Il se baissa et enveloppa Burt dans une étreinte chaude et ferme qui le fit soupirer.

Burt n'aimait pas Blaine le moins du monde pour le moment, mais visiblement quelque chose lui échappait. Si Blaine comptait autant pour Kurt, alors indirectement il comptait pour lui aussi, même s'il ne l'aimait pas. De plus, il avait donné à Finn une seconde chance après le fiasco de la chambre de Kurt au printemps dernier et les choses s'étaient tellement bien passées depuis que c'en était presque irréel. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il devait faire avec ce Blaine, aussi.

* * *

_Blaine piailla quand son père le souleva et le posa sur le lit. Sa petite cage thoracique était attaquée par des doigts qui le chatouillaient, et son père s'écroula à côté de lui._

_"Viens là, petit vermisseau, grogna James d'un ton joueur." Il tira Blaine dans ses bras, tandis que celui-ci riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ils luttèrent sur le lit pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Blaine pousse un cri strident entre deux crises de rire "D'accord, d'accord ! Je me rends, papa ! Tu as le droit de me lire une histoire !"_

_Les doigts de James se figèrent et il adressa un sourire rusé à son fils. "Tu es sûr ? La manière dont tu ris me laisse penser que tu préfères les chatouilles aux histoires !" Ses mains se déchainèrent et Blaine essaya de lui échapper en se tortillant, tandis que des éclats de rire aigus résonnaient dans la pièce. _

_"Non, non ! Je veux une histoire ! Je serai gentil et je ne te reprendrai pas ce soir, promis ! _

_- Hmm, si tu es sûr." Il chatouilla une dernière fois le flanc de Blaine avant de tirer contre lui le garçon qui riait toujours. Il attrapa un livre sur la petite étagère à côté du lit de son fils. Blaine remua contre lui, laissa tomber la masse épaisse de ses boucles sombres contre le côté gauche de sa poitrine et l'entoura de son petit bras. James lut avec animation pendant dix bonnes minutes, tout en essayant d'ignorer le fait que Blaine était en train de tirer sur le tissu de son teeshirt et ne prêtait d'évidence aucune attention à l'histoire de Peter Pan. Le livre retomba sur ses cuisses et il passa la main dans les boucles de Blaine, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur son front en attendant que le garçon s'exprime sur ce qui lui trottait à l'esprit. _

_"Pourquoi est-ce que maman doit continuer à prendre tous ces médicaments ?"_

_James soupira et se redressa un peu, forçant Blaine à s'assoir lui-aussi. "Les médecins ont dit qu'ils la rendraient plus heureuse, mon grand. Il va juste falloir à son corps quelques semaines de plus pour s'habituer. Je t'ai déjà expliqué ça. _

_- Je sais, mais..." Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure et l'inquiétude vacilla dans ses yeux alors qu'il cherchait les bons mots. "Elle n'est pas... pas maman quand elle prend ces trucs. Et elle est tellement triste que tu doives aller tout le temps au travail, papa... _

_- Je... je sais ça, mon grand. Ton grand-père est très... il veut que je travaille plus et que je l'aide." James ne put retenir l'amertume qui perçait dans sa voix, et cela n'échappa pas à Blaine._

_- Papi est méchant, déclara Blaine avec un air de défi." Il leva son petit menton et regarda son père dans les yeux, comme pour le défier de le contredire. _

_- Il est... Papi est très difficile, Blaine, c'est tout. Il sait ce qu'il veut et rien ne peut l'empêcher de l'avoir, dit lentement James en ébouriffant les cheveux de Blaine. Si je travaille mieux, Papi sera plus heureux. Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit heureux ? _

_- Je veux que maman soit heureuse, surtout, murmura calmement Blaine. _

_- Et bien, c'est le but de ce weekend, répondit James en se forçant à sourire." Ils avaient terminé de charger la voiture après le diner. Demain, tous les trois iraient au lac pour un long weekend de Fête des Mères. "J'ai même pris un jour de congé pour que nous puissions partir dans la matinée, mon grand."_

_Blaine glapit d'excitation. "Je vais rater l'école ? Ouais !_

_- Mais je croyais que tu adorais l'école, amore mio." Lyra se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait ses deux garçons blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le petit lit de Blaine. Blaine sourit, lui aussi. C'était son moment préféré de la soirée. Il était assez éloigné de la prise de médicament matinale de sa mère et elle était de nouveau elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne ses cachets du soir. Mais il était déjà couché à ce moment là. _

_"C'est un peu ennuyant, maintenant, grommela Blaine en luttait contre un bâillement. Ils veulent toujours que je fasse la _sieste_. _

_- Imagine combien tu serais fatigué à l'heure qu'il est si tu ne faisais pas ces siestes, lui dit James." Il le souleva légèrement et tira les couvertures. _

_"Je ne suis pas fatigué, marmonna Blaine en retenant un autre bâillement. Je m'étire juste la bouche. _

_- Oh, et tes paupières font du lever de poids, rit Lyra en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et en déposant un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez. Bonne nuit, mon cœur. Ti voglio bene."_

_Les yeux de Blaine se fermèrent et il se blottit dans ses bras Batman. "Je t'aime aussi, maman."_

_Il était trop tôt quand il fut réveillé par une secousse violente et la voix de sa mère "Debout, Blaine. Tu dois aller en cours."_

_Il cligna des yeux d'un air fatigué à la lumière matinale. Son père avait dit qu'ils partiraient dans la matinée, non ? _

_"Je croyais que nous allions au lac, répondit Blaine en se frottant les yeux et en s'étirant."_

_Les lèvres de sa mère se pincèrent, et ce regard vide et brumeux réapparut dans ses yeux. Elle avait déjà pris ses médicaments. Le matin était toujours le pire moment de la journée. Sa dose vespérale mettait plus de temps à agir parce qu'elle dormait, et les médecins avaient décidé d'augmenter sa dose matinale. L'estomac de Blaine se serra devant le regard distant qu'elle lui adressa._

_"Ton grand-père... avait besoin d'aide ce matin. Nous partirons quand tu rentreras, après le déjeuner."_

_Blaine hocha lentement la tête et la regarda partir. Il n'aimait pas ça, quand elle prenait ses médicaments. Ses yeux devenaient tout bizarres et elle oubliait toujours de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, ou encore de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Il s'habilla rapidement, mangea son petit-déjeuner et se rendit à l'arrêt de bus avec sa mère moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. Il avait l'impression que ses flocons d'avoine s'étaient transformés en un monstre visqueux dans son ventre, et que ce monstre essayait absolument de sortir de là. Même quand sa mère prenait ses médicaments, elle lui tenait habituellement la main quand elle l'emmenait à l'arrêt du bus. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle prenait une dose plus élevée, ou est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? _

_Le bus arrivait juste quand ils atteignirent le coin de la rue et il se tourna vers elle avec espoir. Mais elle ne s'agenouilla pas, ne lissa pas son teeshirt et ne passa pas ses doigts dans ses cheveux rebelles avant de l'embrasser. C'était comme s'il était transparent. Les yeux de sa mère étaient fixés sur le bus, vides et brumeux. C'était comme s'il n'était même pas là. Blaine savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'avait pas les mots pour le dire. _

_A la place, il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et sentit des larmes chaudes lui piquer les yeux. _

_"Maman, je veux pas y aller aujourd'hui, renifla-t-il doucement. Je veux rester avec toi et attendre papa. _

_- Monte dans le bus, Blaine. Tu vas à l'école. _

_- Mais…"_

_La main ferme de sa mère le détacha et le guida jusqu'au bus. Le trajet du bus et la plus grande partie de sa matinée se déroula dans le brouillard. Ce n'est qu'après le goûter qu'il oublia enfin la froideur de sa mère. Mrs Brockton, sa maîtresse de maternelle, leur annonça qu'ils feraient des cartes pour la Fête des Mères. Blaine était plus emballé que tous les autres enfants de sa classe, et il travailla méticuleusement jusqu'à ce que sa maîtresse les appelle pour qu'ils se mettent en rang pour la fin des cours. Il garda les yeux sur son travail manuel pendant tout le trajet du bus. Il n'était pas parfait, il avait probablement mis trop de paillettes, et les petites fleurs violettes qu'il avait dessinées autour ressemblaient plus à des sucettes, mais peut-être qu'elles feraient sourire sa mère quand elle les verrait. Peut-être qu'elles convaincraient ses médicaments de l'aimer, aussi. _

_Mais elle ne l'attendait pas à l'arrêt du bus quand il descendit. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais c'était très rare qu'elle ne vienne pas le chercher. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine quand il se dépêcha le long de la route. Peut-être que son père venait juste de rentrer à la maison et qu'elle avait oublié l'heure. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. _

_L'allée devant la maison était déserte, cependant. Son cœur se serra un petit peu quand il le remarqua, mais il rejoignit rapidement la porte d'entrée et la claqua derrière lui tout en laissant tomber son sac sur le paillasson._

_"Maman ? Maman, c'est moi !"_

_Sa petite voix résonna dans le couloir et les escaliers. Il serra fort sa carte de Fête des Mères entre ses doigts en attendant que sa voix lui réponde, mais elle ne le fit pas. Son ventre vacilla nerveusement, et il passa dans la cuisine puis dans le salon. Ils étaient vides. Le corridor, où se trouvaient le piano et les autres instruments, était vide lui aussi. _

_Blaine appela encore, mais la maison demeura silencieuse, excepté le grincement de ses chaussures sur le sol en bois. Il revint dans le hall et se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être qu'elle était à l'étage en train de faire la sieste. Mrs Brockton essayait toujours de le convaincre que les siestes étaient les moments les plus importants de la journée parce qu'ils lui donnaient de l'énergie. Sa mère avait l'air constamment fatiguée depuis quelques jours, sans doute à cause de ses nouveaux traitements, et peut-être qu'elle avait eu la même idée. _

_Blaine monta à l'étage et passa devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre, puis devant celle de la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Elle était fermée. Il n'était pas supposé entrer quand la porte était fermée, se rappela-t-il. Mais peut-être que s'il frappait assez fort pour avertir de sa présence, cela suffirait..._

_Il frappa fort ses phalanges contre le bois, et appela sa mère une nouvelle fois. Sa voix tremblait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il n'avait jamais été tout seul à la maison auparavant et il commençait à avoir peur. Est-ce que son père n'était pas censé être déjà là ? _

_Il frappa encore et n'obtint pas de réponse. La poignée de la porte lui sembla glaciale dans sa paume quand il l'actionna pour l'ouvrir. Il se fichait de s'attirer des ennuis pour être rentré alors que la porte était fermée, il fallait qu'il voie si elle était là. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et il passa la tête à l'intérieur. _

_"Maman ?"_

_Le grand lit était vide et le soleil se faufilait à l'intérieur de la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte. Tout était aussi propre et rangé que d'habitude. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le sol entre ses pieds et ceux du lit. Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine, et il eut l'impression de se prendre un coup dans le ventre. Sa carte tomba en voltigeant sur sol. _

_Le tapis était teinté d'un rouge sombre, et au centre se trouvait sa mère, son beau visage tourné vers lui, ses yeux bleus grand-ouverts et plongés dans les siens. _

_Il se précipita à ses côtés et s'agenouilla près d'elle."Maman, ça va ? Tu es bl..."_

_Le mot mourut dans sa gorge quand il lui caressa la joue. Le sang qui trempait son jean au niveau de ses genoux était plus chaud que la joue de sa mère. Il la regarda dans les yeux – des yeux qui ne pouvaient pas le voir, vitreux et sans vie, et qui ne le regardaient plus jamais avec amour. Il serra désespérément ses petits doigts sur sa main pour essayer de lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur, et les larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était si froide ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne bougeait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? _

_"Blaine ?"_

_Il remua sur le matelas… une seconde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se trouvait sur un matelas alors qu'il était clairement agenouillé à côté du corps sans vie de sa mère ? _

"Blaine, tu es là ?"

Blaine se tourna de nouveau et quelque chose d'humide se pressa contre le côté de son visage. Quelqu'un était en train de frapper du poing contre sa porte. Mais son père n'avait pas frappé contre la porte ouverte... de plus, il était resté là à lui tenir la main pendant plus d'une heure avant que son père ne rentre enfin à la maison.

Le bruit du bois qui se fissurait le propulsa hors de son sommeil.

"Blaine, s'il te plait, ouvre la porte, mon chéri."

Il s'assit lentement, le cœur battant quand il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une petite chambre froide et en désordre. Le matelas sur lequel il se trouvait était éventré, et le rideau qu'il avait étendu sur le lit et la table de nuit pour le faire sécher après son aventure dans les toilettes était toujours humide. Il n'avait pas six ans, il n'était pas en train de tenir la main lâche et froide de sa mère jusqu'à ce que son père rentre du travail. Il avait dix-sept ans, et il était seul. Ses parents étaient morts tous les deux à présent. La porte racla une nouvelle fois le sol et il regarda le rayon de soleil qui s'insinuait dans sa chambre. Il avait utilisé les restes mutilés des tiroirs de sa commode pour bloquer la porte, même s'il savait qu'ils ne bloqueraient pas grand-chose.

Un visage familier se pressa contre l'ouverture et tenta un sourire affable. Ou alors elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir. Peut-être. De toute manière, cette chaleur instable qui se nichait dans le creux de son ventre quand il voyait Kurt ne devrait pas apparaître quand il voyait Car... qu'importe son prénom. Il essaya de se dire qu'elle n'en avait pas. C'était plus facile pour lui. Une femme sans nom ne pourrait pas lui rappeler sa mère. Parce qu'il n'était _pas_ soulagé de la voir. Au contraire, il ne voulait plus jamais les voir, elle et Kurt. Ils avaient ramené en surface des choses qui le blessaient, et il avait déjà suffisamment souffert.

"Je t'ai amené quelque chose à manger, Blaine. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais c'est chaud."

Si elle n'avait pas parlé de nourriture, il aurait résolument ignoré sa présence sur le pas de sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. La dernière chose qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était de recevoir des visiteurs, et encore moins une figure maternelle. Mais son estomac grogna douloureusement et il rendit rapidement les armes. Il défit le rideau-couverture qui s'était enroulé autour de sa taille et traina des pieds jusqu'à la porte, puis il enleva les planches en bois pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. Il les laissa retomber à leur place dans un claquement de bois pour fermer la porte.

"Nourriture, demanda-t-il sèchement en lui arrachant le gros tupperware et la cuillère de la main." Il frissonna au souffle d'air froid qu'avait laissé entrer la porte, et donna un coup de pied dans le radiateur électrique sous la fenêtre. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, ses harceleurs ne s'en étaient pas pris au petit appareil en métal. Bien sûr, Blaine se dit qu'ils se serraient probablement électrocutés s'ils avaient essayé, à cause du fouillis de fils électriques qu'il avait attachés ensemble avec de l'adhésif. Leur but avait été de le blesser lui, pas eux-mêmes.

"Co… comment tu vas ? bégaya Carole d'un ton incertain." Elle tendit la main pour lui serrer l'épaule, ou juste pour lui apporter du réconfort en le touchant.

Blaine écarta vivement le haut de son corps hors de sa portée et s'assit sur le lit pour ouvrir la boite. L'odeur se répandit et quoi que ce soit, une sorte de ragout à en juger par l'aspect, ça sentait vraiment bon. Il en fourra une grosse cuillère dans sa bouche. C'était délicieux. Ou peut-être que c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger à sa faim. Il avait tellement la dalle que même de la sciure de bois lui aurait paru comestible. Il sentit le regard de Carole peser sur lui pendant qu'il engloutissait le récipient de ragout, puis passa à la seconde boite une fois qu'il eut terminé la première.

"J'en ai quelques unes de plus dans la voiture si tu as encore faim. Je sais combien les garçons de ton âge aiment manger, l'informa Carole en s'asseyant avec hésitation sur le lit à côté de lui." Blaine se recroquevilla à cette proximité, mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger alors qu'il était en train de s'empiffrer l'un des meilleurs repas qu'il avait pris depuis qu'il avait été viré de Dalton. Ce centre d'éducation surveillée avait été une prison par bien des côtés, mais la nourriture y était délicieuse. Apparemment les parents fortunés des délinquants n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord avec la sous-nutrition. Le rapide repas d'hier avait été fantastique, mais il avait dix-sept ans. Il avait déjà faim quand ils avaient quitté le centre commercial.

Au lieu de marquer une pause, il avala une pleine bouchée de ragout chaud et grogna en guise de réponse. Au pire il pourrait les mettre dans son mini-frigo, qui miraculeusement fonctionnait encore, et il pourrait se rationner pour qu'il lui en reste jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

"Je vais les chercher, je suppose ?" Tout ça sonnait plus comme une question, mais Carole se leva, ouvrit la porte et sortit non sans lui avoir adressé un autre sourire plein d'espoir. Il n'aima pas la manière dont son estomac se retourna quand il vit ce regard.

Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau seul, il laissa tomber sa cuillère dans la boite et jeta un vrai coup d'œil autour de lui. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps la nuit dernière pour détailler le désordre avant que la luminosité diminue. Sa première priorité avait été de trouver un moyen de maintenir sa porte fermée, parce qu'il s'était vraiment attendu à ce qu'ils reviennent un peu après la tombée de la nuit, quand la voisine était rentrée. Mais pour une raison obscure, ils n'étaient pas revenus. Il était resté debout toute la nuit, à utiliser ce qui lui restait de son rouleau d'adhésif pour coller les pages arrachées de ses livres, BD, et manuels scolaires sur la fenêtre, afin de cacher sa chambre aux regards extérieurs. Il avait enroulé le reste des dégâts dans les couvertures déchirées et l'avait fourré dans un coin en attendant de prendre une décision le lendemain matin. Il avait remis le mini-frigo en place et avait utilisé quelques livres et BD qui n'avaient pas été détruits pour caler la table de nuit, là où l'un des pieds avait été détruit. Après ça, il s'était laissé tomber sur l'extrémité de la commode et avait attendu jusqu'à l'aube avant de ramper sur son lit et de dormir.

Il but goulument le reste du ragout et laissa tomber la boite vide sur la commode, à côté du téléphone cassé. Il se demanda brièvement si Kurt avait essayé de l'appeler, la nuit dernière. Ça ressemblait bien à Kurt de faire ça, mais le téléphone était fissuré de tout son long et le cordon avait été arraché. Encore une nouvelle chose à ajouter sur la liste toujours plus longue de ce qu'il devrait remplacer. Bien que dans ce cas précis il ne pourrait sans doute jamais se le permettre à moins qu'il n'ait de la chance et qu'il en trouve un autre dans une benne. Il aurait de la chance s'il arrivait à trouver assez d'argent pour remplacer tous les vêtements et la nourriture qui avaient été détruits. Peut-être qu'il pourrait couper l'eau pour quelques mois et utiliser les douches du lycée...

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Carole rentra, les bras remplis par trois nouvelles boites de nourriture et un oreiller rouge sombre. Blaine se contenta de la dévisager, mi-étonné mi-nerveux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air de se soucier autant de lui ? Kurt, il pouvait comprendre. Ils avaient été aussi proches que deux personnes pouvaient l'être physiquement, mais Carole... il ne la comprenait pas du tout.

"En voilà quelques autres, si tu as encore faim. Je peux t'en apporter d'autres demain, ou quand tu n'auras plus de réserves, dit-elle avec gentillesse. Et ça..." Elle brandit l'oreiller devant lui. "Kurt veut que je te donne ça, puisque... puisque le tien est foutu."

Blaire fixa l'oreiller d'un air vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire, merde ? Sauter de joie et le prendre comme si remplacer son oreiller allait résoudre tous ses problèmes ? Le sourire de Carole s'altéra un peu sur son visage et elle déposa l'oreiller sur le lit, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux rideaux et au reste du désordre qu'il avait nettoyé. C'est sur la fenêtre que ses yeux restèrent le plus longtemps, presque comme si elle était en train de lire les pages de ses BD et de ses livres.

"Tu peux t'en aller, maintenant, lui brusquement Blaine." Tout ça était bizarre et le mettait mal à l'aise, et chaque fois qu'elle se tournait pour le regarder le visage mort de sa mère jaillissait dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle son passé. Son propre inconscient et ses voyages dans ses souvenirs avec Kurt avaient été assez pour une vie entière.

"Je pensais que tu voudrais un peu de compagnie, dit Carole d'une voix douce." Quelque chose se durcit dans son regard quand elle déposa les boites sur la commode.

" Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici. Je n'ai besoin de personne, répondit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils et en lui adressant un regard de dédain." Oui, Carole était gentille et Kurt l'aimait beaucoup, mais il n'avait pas besoin de tous ces gens qui envahissaient sa vie. Kurt avait suffi à l'ouvrir à toute cette nouvelle douleur, et il n'en voulait pas plus.

"En réalité, tu as _vraiment_ besoin de moi. Ou de quelqu'un d'autre, lui dit sévèrement Carole."Elle se tourna pour le regarder, et Blaine serra les dents et plissa les yeux devant son regard. Elle avait toujours l'air doux et gentil, mais il y avait une fermeté qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. "Tu ne peux pas rester vivre ici, Blaine. Tu n'es pas en sécurité. Tu es encore un ado, tu as besoin d'un adulte…

- Mon cul, ouais, cracha Blaine en se levant et en lui adressant un regard mauvais. Qu'est ce que les adultes ont fait pour moi, jusqu'à présent ? Mourir ? Me laisser tomber parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter la réalité ? Me laisser pour mort parce que je n'ai pas choisi qui je suis ? M'enfermer parce que j'ai rendu à ces cons la monnaie de leur pièce ?

- Blaine, tout le monde n'est pas comme ça. Je sais que ça en a l'air, mais s'il te plait, laisse moi une chance, répondit Carole d'une voix douce. Ta mère voudrait beaucoup plus que tout ça pour toi."

Son estomac se retourna, et les derniers mots de sa mère résonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans son esprit.

"Putain, tu ne sais de rien de ce qu'elle voulait pour moi ! gronda Blaine en se dirigeant vers la porte et en l'ouvrant." Les planches en bois se fissurèrent un peu plus quand elle claqua contre le mur. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mère que tu sais tout à propos de la mienne. Dégage."

Une partie de sa fermeté s'évanouit du visage de Carole. Il voyait qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle venait de dire, même si elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi ses mots l'avaient si facilement énervé. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, Blaine. Et Kurt non plus. Même si tu ne veux pas de nous, nous ne te laisserons pas seul. Tu es le bienvenu chez les Hummel ou chez moi quand tu veux." Elle plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit une enveloppe kraft, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle tira rapidement ce qu'elle contenait et sortit une large photo qu'elle lui tendit. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge quand elle la tint suffisamment près pour qu'il la voie. "Tiens. Je suis allée la faire réparer et redévelopper pour toi ce matin."

Carole plaça la photo, maintenant plus grande et plus nette, dans sa main tremblante. Le visage souriant de sa mère le regarda de nouveau. Quelque chose se brisa dans sa poitrine quand les yeux sur l'image passèrent dans son esprit d'enjoués et rayonnants à flous et vides.

"Je ne l'ai peut-être pas connue, ajouta Carole d'une voix calme en baissant les yeux sur l'image, mais je connais ce regard. Elle t'aimait énormément. Suffisamment pour te souhaiter plus dans la vie qu'un appartement délabré et la solitude."

Sa main lui prit la joue avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Elle y déposa un petit baiser et il se figea, choqué. Carole recula tout aussi rapidement et réajusta la lanière de son sac à main sur son épaule.

"Mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone sont notés derrière, mon chéri. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-le nous savoir. Je t'amènerai bientôt plus de nourriture, d'accord ?"

Elle sortit et ferma la porte. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il baissa encore une fois les yeux sur l'image, et tressaillit cette fois-ci.

Deux yeux froids et morts.

Il jeta la photo sur la commode avec la nourriture et s'effondra sur son lit. Il avait prévu d'aller au petit supermarché du coin pour acheter quelques affaires essentielles : un nouveau rasoir, une brosse à dent, une mousse à raser, du dentifrice, et quelques autres produits d'hygiène. Mais il n'avait pas trop envie de bouger, pour le moment.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dans la vie de Kurt avait l'air de se préoccuper autant de lui, merde ? C'était si dur que ça de comprendre qu'il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix ? Il ne voulait plus jamais rien ressentir. Il n'avait pas besoin de Kurt, de ses caresses et de ses mots gentils et compréhensifs. Il n'avait sûrement pas besoin de Carole qui débarquait chez lui avec ses airs maternels, pour essayer de le faire emménager chez elle. La seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de rester seul. De réfléchir, de s'échapper, d'oublier toutes les choses qui lui étaient revenues à l'esprit à cause de Kurt.

Blaine serra l'oreiller contre sa poitrine et pressa sa joue contre. Il prit une grande inspiration et la regretta à la seconde où l'odeur frappa ses narines. Vanille et jasmin. Oh merde, c'était l'oreiller de Kurt. Il se mordit la lèvre et écrasa ses paupières, tout en essayant de lutter contre le gonflement d'émotions qui lui remontait dans la gorge. L'oreiller percuta le mur avant même qu'il ne réalise qu'il l'avait jeté.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Absolument pas. Les seuls qui avaient besoin des autres étaient ceux qui aimaient, et il n'aimait personne. Plus personne. Il avait été débile de penser qu'il pourrait recommencer à aimer. Blaine enfila sa veste et fourra son porte-monnaie dans sa poche. Peut-être qu'une virée au supermarché n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, après tout.


	18. Chapitre 18

CHAPITRE 18

Carole fit tourner sa voiture dans le parking boueux de Forestwood Apartments. Elle zigzagua un peu pour éviter les nombreux nids-de-poules et se gara sur la place libre devant la porte de Blaine. Finn bâilla bruyamment sur le siège à côté d'elle et continua à se frapper sur les cuisses en rythme, le regard divaguant alors qu'il détaillait le bâtiment délabré.

"Il vit _là_ ?"

Carole hocha la tête et coupa le moteur avant de remettre les clefs dans son sac. "Oui, répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas très accueillant, hein ?"

Finn secoua la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant la grande fenêtre qui appartenait à la chambre de Blaine. Carole ouvrit sa portière et sortit, puis elle ouvrit le coffre et récupéra dedans tout ce qu'elle avait acheté pour Blaine. Elle passa les six boites de nourriture à Finn, sortit le sac de courses de vendredi après-midi et les baskets que Blaine lui avait laissé emprunter. Il était encore tôt pour un dimanche, surtout si on se basait sur le rythme de Finn, mais elle avait insisté pour passer juste voir Blaine et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Jim les avait appelés hier soir pour leur dire qu'il était de patrouille cette nuit, mais elle était tout de même inquiète. Le fait que l'appartement de Blaine était sûr ne garantissait pas qu'il n'irait pas lui-même chercher les ennuis.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux que je t'accompagne. C'est le petit-ami de _Kurt_, marmonna Finn tandis qu'ils approchaient de la porte."

Elle se rendit compte que Finn n'avait pas tort. La seule raison pour laquelle elle s'était démenée pour le réveiller à huit heures, c'était qu'elle avait besoin d'une paire de bras en plus, et qu'ainsi il pourrait ramener sa voiture tandis qu'elle ramènerait celle de Kurt chez lui. Kurt n'avait pas été en état de conduire vendredi et même si elle savait qu'il mourait d'envie de voir Blaine, cela ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée pour le moment. Surtout s'ils voulaient un jour sortir Blaine de cet endroit. Il fallait qu'il ait confiance en eux tous, ou du moins en elle - et pas seulement en Kurt s'ils voulaient que cela fonctionne.

"Parce que Kurt est techniquement privé de sortie, lui dit Carole." Et elle ne prit pas la peine d'ajouter son avis personnel sur le fait de séparer les deux garçons pendant plusieurs jours. Si elle avait laissé Kurt revenir comme il avait l'intention de le faire, Blaine aurait sûrement explosé de nouveau. Kurt l'aurait forcé à s'ouvrir comme elle avait commencé à le faire la veille et il aurait perdu de nouveau son sang froid. Carole pouvait supporter son rejet, mais Kurt était encore anéanti suite à l'épisode de vendredi après-midi.

Blaine avait été suffisamment blessé ces dernières semaines, et peut-être que quelques jours sans Kurt l'adouciraient un peu avant qu'ils se revoient en cours le lendemain. C'est du moins ce qu'elle espérait, car Blaine n'allait s'ouvrir de nouveau que s'il en décidait ainsi lui-même, c'était tout à fait clair pour elle.

"Je sais, mais quand même... grogna Finn." Il bougea un peu les boites dans ses bras quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

Carole se tourna vers lui avant de frapper, et se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait que Finn et Blaine allaient en cours ensemble, mais elle ne savait pas s'ils s'étaient déjà parlés et comment Blaine réagirait en voyant qu'il était avec elle. D'un autre côté, elle savait que si elle réussissait à convaincre Blaine de vivre avec elle, Finn et lui seraient souvent dans un périmètre proche et il valait mieux qu'ils commencent à s'habituer à la présence l'un de l'autre dès maintenant. Malgré tout, elle avait toujours un peu peur que la présence de Finn renferme Blaine un peu plus. Alors ils n'auraient probablement plus aucune chance de le sortir de là.

"Juste, Finn. S'il de plait, _s'il te plait_, sois gentil avec lui et ne parle pas de Kurt ou... ou de rien. Je ne sais pas s'il est encore en colère, supplia Carole en lui prenant la joue pour qu'il la regarde." Les yeux de Finn s'agrandirent d'un air alarmé devant son ton sérieux, mais il hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil aux pages de BD collées sur la fenêtre.

"Pourquoi il a déchiré tous ces super comics ? Cette planche..." Finn inclina la tête vers la BD collée en haut à droite. "... vient de l'une des toutes premières BD de Batman. C'est, genre, le truc le plus cool du monde.

- Il ne les a pas déchirés, mon chéri. Les gens qui ont forcé sa porte ont fait ça. Il les a juste collés pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

- Punaise, mais c'est une édition originale ! C'est juste... ils ne peuvent pas...

- Finn, s'il te plait, il y a des choses plus importantes pour le moment qu'un tas de BD, d'accord ?

- Ouais, évidemment, dit vaguement Finn." Il regardait toujours avec confusion les pages arrachées qui recouvraient le verre."

Carole leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque d'attention de Finn, mais peut-être que Blaine apprécierait de parler de BD avec lui. Au moins Finn ne parlerait pas de sujets délicats, et ils pourraient se trouver des centres d'intérêt communs. Elle frappa ses phalanges contre la porte et l'ouvrit de quelques centimètres pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

"Blaine ? C'est Carole !"

Blaine ne répondit pas et elle poussa encore la porte de quelques centimètres, pensant que peut-être il n'était pas là et que Finn et elle devraient attendre. Mais le soleil se faufila à l'intérieur au-dessus de sa tête et tomba sur le lit où se trouvait Blaine, recroquevillé sous l'un des rideaux rouges, et l'oreiller de Kurt étroitement serré contre sa poitrine. Son visage se plissa un peu quand le soleil se posa dessus, il grogna et se retourna, emportant avec lui l'oreiller et enfouissant son visage dedans.

Carole soupira de soulagement en observant brièvement son visage et son torse nu. Pas de bleus, de coupures ou rien qui puisse faire croire qu'il avait couru après ces enfoirés. Elle avait espéré qu'il soit réveillé et qu'il finirait par la laisser entrer pour parler, mais le simple fait de voir que Blaine allait bien physiquement soulagea la douleur qu'elle sentait dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Une ombre tomba sur elle et empêcha le soleil d'entrer dans la pièce. La main de Finn se posa sur son épaule et la serra doucement.

"Ça va aller, maman. Entre toi et Kurt, ça va le faire."

Elle leva la main et la posa sur celle de son fils, et ses lèvres tremblèrent un petit peu. Finn s'appuya sur elle et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Sa main se serra sur l'épaule de Carole.

"C'est... c'est quoi qui est é... écrit sur son mur ? murmura Finn, frappé d'horreur."

Carole leva elle-aussi les yeux vers les lettres rouge vif bombées sur le mur. "Ils n'ont pas fait que lui détruire ses BD, Finn, dit doucement Carole."

Finn resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, et Carole posa les yeux sur Blaine, pelotonné dans son lit. Elle détestait vraiment l'idée de devoir le réveiller alors qu'il venait probablement de s'endormir. Vu comme il s'agrippait à l'oreiller de Kurt, elle n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'il pensait que c'était _vraiment_ Kurt. L'idée de l'arracher à un rêve heureux accentua encore la douleur dans sa poitrine.

"Il est vraiment tout petit, dit Finn derrière elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il peut soulever autant que moi. Il est fait à cent pour cent de muscles, de peau et d'os."

Carole finit par détourner les yeux de la forme endormie de Blaine et regarda Finn avec curiosité. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi son fils voulait parler. Blaine ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de foot. Il ne pouvait pas se _permettre_ de payer la contribution que chaque membre de l'équipe devait verser pour suivre les cours.

"Il est dans mon cours de muscu, clarifia Finn avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Il soulève autant de poids que n'importe quel mec de mon équipe de foot, mais je te jure, il est plus petit que Kurt."

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'entrée et regarda Blaine, détaillant la largeur de ses épaules et combien sa taille et sa poitrine étaient fines. Il était musclé, mais très sec et tellement mince à force de ne pas manger à sa faim qu'elle pouvait voir ses côtes sur lesquelles sa peau était tendue. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du amener une douzaine de boites. Il mangeait autant que Finn, voire plus...

"Il est beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air, remarqua Carole. Beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le pense, je crois.

- Est-ce qu'on va le réveiller ? lui demanda Finn. On dirait qu'il pourrait dormir un siècle.

- Non, dit Carole avec regret." Elle savait que Finn avait raison. Il avait l'air épuisé et avait sans doute passé toute la nuit debout à s'inquiéter que quelqu'un casse les planches qu'il avait installées derrière la porte. Pour le moment, elle se contenterait de savoir qu'il allait bien. Elle s'assurerait que Kurt lui envoie un sms demain matin pour lui confirmer que Blaine était bien en cours, et qu'il allait bien physiquement. Son état émotionnel serait complètement une autre paire de manches, une fois qu'il s'ouvrirait de nouveau à eux.

Avec l'aide de Finn, elle cala la porte de manière à pouvoir rentrer le sac de courses, les chaussures, et la demi-douzaine de boites de nourriture, avant d'envoyer Finn de son côté avec la voiture de Kurt.

Elle fouilla dans sa boite à gants pour trouver un mouchoir et sortit un stylo de son sac pour laisser un rapide message à Blaine, afin de lui faire savoir qu'elle était passée et qu'elle reviendrait demain après-midi. Elle revint pour déposer le petit mot sur la pile de boites, et s'arrêta pour jeter un dernier regard à Blaine. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et il s'était écarté de l'oreiller pendant qu'elle avait fait son aller-retour à la voiture. Il remua un peu et grogna dans son sommeil, se retourna, s'agrippa au coussin de Kurt et s'apaisa.

Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle savait que Blaine souriait contre le tissu. Peu importe la manière, tout allait s'arranger. Quelque chose d'invisible et de puissant avait rapproché Blaine et Kurt, quelque chose qui dépassait l'amour, l'affection et l'amitié. C'était la clef pour aider Blaine à retrouver une vie et à rendre ces deux garçons heureux. Et elle était prête à revenir tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour s'en apercevoir, lui aussi.

Blaine se réveilla de son cauchemar avec un glapissement, les bras serrés autour de l'oreiller qu'il comprimait contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement quand il le colla contre lui le plus possible. Pendant un instant, il réussit presque à se convaincre que c'était Kurt qu'il tenait. L'odeur de vanille et de jasmin, la douce chaleur. Mais son mirage se brisa. La peau de Kurt était douce, et ne s'enfonçait pas sous ses doigts. Elle n'était pas légèrement rugueuse contre sa peau en sueur. Il était entouré de muscles et d'une chaleur plus réconfortante quand il était blotti avec lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et son champ de vision se remplit de rouge.

L'oreiller de Kurt – le seul réconfort que lui offrait encore sa chambre.

Il avait regretté de s'être autant emporté sur ce truc dès qu'il était rentré de sa petite virée shopping la veille. Le trajet jusqu'au supermarché lui avait éclairci l'esprit et permis de se calmer, mais il n'avait pas su quoi faire de l'objet avant de finir par le serrer contre lui, à la tombée de la nuit. Il avait enfoui son visage dedans et n'avait pas réussi à le lâcher de la nuit, pendant qu'il attendait que le soleil se lève pour dormir.

Un souffle d'air froid ouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres. Blaine frissonna et remonta le rideau sur ses épaules. Sa chambre était un million de fois plus froide sans le corps chaud de Kurt contre lui. Mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi mal chaque fois qu'il pensait à Kurt ? Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas être mieux sans lui, qui lui disait toujours comment il devait se sentir ?

Il descendit du lit et manqua de trébucher sur la pile à côté de la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer. Il se pencha sur la montagne de tupperwares et le sac de courses, et saisit le petit mouchoir posé au sommet. C'était un petit mot de Carole pour lui dire qu'elle était passée et qu'elle reviendrait. Il s'arrêta à la fin, là où elle avait signé son nom. Avec _des bisous_.

Il ravala sa salive et garda les yeux fixés dessus, tandis que le visage de Kurt jaillit dans son esprit. Merde, son corps entier lui faisait mal quand il pensait à Kurt. Ça le terrifiait encore plus que la manière dont son cœur se gonflait à la vue de la pile près de la porte. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sans Kurt près de lui il avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait sur sa tête, mais quand il s'était montré il n'avait eu qu'une envie, celle de le foutre à la porte et de l'éloigner le plus vite possible de tout ça avant que les choses n'empirent. Avant que les flics ne se pointent et l'attrapent, et le renvoient en maison de redressement parce qu'il vivait seul.

Il fouilla dans le sac de courses pour en tirer un jean sombre et un pull chaud, et traina des pieds jusqu'à la douche. Peut-être que si l'eau était suffisamment froide l'engourdissement se dissiperait de son cœur et de son cerveau, et que tout cesserait de lui faire mal.

* * *

Blaine arriva tôt à McKinley le lundi matin. Il avait failli sécher les cours pour la journée, mais n'avait pas réussi à rester assis dans son appartement plus longtemps. Une fois de plus il était resté éveillé toute la nuit à garder la porte et à attendre que quelque chose se passe, mais rien n'était arrivé. Il passa par les portes secondaires sur le côté et glissa dans le hall jusqu'à son casier. La moitié de lui redoutait ce soir, et l'autre moitié était soulagée qu'il puisse enfin dormir en cours sans crainte de se réveiller au milieu d'un passage à tabac. Il tripota le verrou de son casier pendant plusieurs minutes, la main chancelante tandis qu'il essayait de le crocheter. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de repousser son épuisement. Dans dix minutes il serait en cours et il pourrait tout oublier...

Une main pâle se ferma sur la sienne quand ses doigts dérapèrent une nouvelle fois. Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux tandis que les doigts fermes de Kurt l'aidaient à maintenir son équilibre. Mon dieu, ce contact lui avait tellement manqué. La présence tiède et rassurante de Kurt à ses côtés lui avait manquée.

Il ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea Kurt, debout à côté de lui. La main du garçon ramena la sienne vers le verrou, et il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Tu devrais vraiment utiliser la combinaison, dit doucement Kurt." Blaine inclina son poignet et le verrou s'ouvrit.

Blaine se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en récupérant quelques livres. Il ne se sentait pas capable de parler, maintenant qu'il était face à Kurt. Il pensait qu'il serait furieux contre lui après ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi. Mais Kurt n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé d'avis, si ce n'est qu'il semblait encore plus déterminé à rester à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire après vendredi, franchement ? Il avait été odieux avec Kurt, et pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas, le garçon ne semblait pas y attacher d'importance.

"Tu as l'air épuisé, murmura Kurt." Il caressa les boucles sur le côté de la tête de Blaine. Celui-ci s'écarta par instinct. Mon dieu, c'était trop. Il était déjà dépassé et épuisé par tous ses sentiments. S'il ajoutait la moindre chose, il s'évanouirait.

"Non, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure, rauque et chancelante. Ne... s'il te plaît. Je... je ne peux pas…"

La main de Kurt se retira à la vitesse de la lumière, ou alors c'était juste une impression parce qu'il était confus et embrumé à cause de la fatigue. Kurt s'appuya contre le casier d'à côté et serra son livre contre sa poitrine pendant que Blaine fermait le sien. Les petits cliquetis de la fermeture résonnèrent dans son crâne comme des coups de tonnerre. Il grogna doucement et commença à s'éloigner. Peut-être qu'il allait sécher les cours, finalement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, de toute façon…

La main de Kurt s'agrippa à son épaule et l'empêcha de partir. Il n'avait vraiment pas la force de se dégager de sa poigne.

"Blaine, tu es sûr que ça va ?" L'inquiétude dans la voix de Kurt le blessa encore plus, mais il se sentait tout de même mieux que quand il n'était pas là du tout.

"Ça va, siffla Blaine." Son ton était plus cassant qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais merde, il était crevé. Il voulait juste dormir et faire cesser ce martèlement dans sa tête.

La main de Kurt disparut de nouveau, et l'absence soudaine de chaleur sur son épaule lui serra la gorge.

"Je serai toujours là pour toi, Blaine. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudra. Quand tu seras prêt, je serai là."

Kurt n'attendit pas sa réponse. Il posa brièvement la main sur sa joue puis s'éloigna en direction de leur première heure de cours. Blaine le regarda disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte et se laissa tomber dos contre le mur de casiers. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à arrêter la douleur, ou les blessures, ou l'amour qui tourbillonnait en lui. Il ne savait pas _comment_ l'arrêter. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il se sentait vide et creux sans Kurt à ses côtés.

Blaine ne se souvint pas de la majorité de la journée. Il dormit dans tous les cours, et n'aurait probablement pas bougé de sa chaise à la fin de la première heure si Kurt n'avait pas été là pour le réveiller. A l'heure du déjeuner il se rendit au gymnase et se roula en boule sous les gradins, et finit par dormir pendant l'intégralité de son cours de musculation. C'est le cri perçant du Coach Sylvester qui le réveilla pendant les annonces de l'après-midi, et il se cogna la tête sur le dessous des gradins. Kurt s'était probablement inquiété de son absence au déjeuner, mais de toute manière il n'avait pas de quoi payer la nourriture de merde qu'on leur servait à la cafétéria.

Tout en massant la bosse qui se formait sur son crâne, Blaine rampa pour sortir de sous les gradins et se traina hors du couloir et de l'enceinte de l'école. Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui aurait pu durer cinq minutes ou cinq heures, il n'aurait pas vu la différence. Même s'il avait dormi la plus grande partie de la journée, il se sentait encore plus fatigué maintenant que ce matin. Il contourna péniblement le grillage qui entourait le parking de son lotissement et s'arrêta net quand il leva les yeux.

La voiture de Carole était de nouveau garée devant sa porte, mais elle n'était pas seule. Son estomac se contracta violemment quand l'un des ivrognes qui avaient probablement saccagé son appartement tambourina sur la vitre de la portière côté passager. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre les insultes que l'homme lançait à travers la vitre, et il était presque sûr que Carole non plus. Mais son intention était facilement déductible de l'air mauvais qu'il lui lançait à travers la vitre. Ils avaient compris qu'elle était là pour le voir.

Animé par une décharge d'adrénaline, Blaine se précipita pour traverser le parking et rejoindre l'homme. Le nom de celui-ci était Henry, ou Harold, ou quelque chose du genre.

"Barre-toi, grogna Blaine d'un air menaçant." Il repoussa l'homme soul de la voiture. L'autre trébucha et vacilla sur place, avant que ses yeux injectés de sang ne se posent sur Blaine.

"Hé, ta... tapette, hoqueta-t-il en dévisageant Blaine. Tu t'es trouvé une maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de la pétasse que tu b..."

_Vlan_ _!_

Le craquement du poing de Blaine contre la joue de l'homme résonna contre les murs effrités du bâtiment. Mais apparemment, l'homme n'était pas aussi instable et soul que Blaine l'avait cru. Il recula de quelques pas, le prit en ligne de mire, et chargea. Le dos de Blaine heurta le côté de la voiture de Carole quand l'homme le percuta de plein fouet. Il l'entendit crier derrière lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ça maintenant. C'était comme en maison de redressement. Pas d'émotion, pas de pensées, seulement des réflexes et de l'action. Il trouva une prise sur l'épaule de l'homme et tourna, essayant de lutter contre lui pour trouver un centre de gravité qui l'avantage. Un poing lui rentra dans l'estomac, mais son agresseur géra mal son équilibre et tituba. Toussant à cause du coup, Blaine lui envoya son genou dans la poitrine, et un poing percuta son œil. Quelque chose agrippa son piercing à l'arcade, et dans un cri de douleur il le sentit déchirer sa peau. L'homme fut emporté en arrière par son élan et trébucha la tête la première contre l'un des piliers devant la porte de Blaine.

"Mais qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe, ici, merde ?"

La voix enragée de son propriétaire figea Blaine. L'homme ivre s'effondra sur le sol, la langue pendante. L'espèce de boule de bowling sur pattes à qui appartenait son immeuble chancela dans sa direction, les yeux rivés sur lui.

"Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu déclenches une émeute ?" Il dévisagea l'ivrogne avec un air suspicieux. "C'est l'un de tes potes de taule ?" Il donna un petit coup de pied dans la jambe de l'homme endormi, puis en revint à Blaine. "Tu continues à t'attirer toute cette merde, et je te fous à la porte."

Blaine lui ricana au visage. "Comme si j'avais envie de rester dans ce putain d'endroit. Vous êtes incapable de réparer ce foutu verrou, alors que ça fait partie du contrat."

Mais l'homme l'ignora, et il se dirigea à l'autre bout du bâtiment, là où se trouvaient les boîtes aux lettres. Il récupéra son sac de cours et entendit la porte de Carole s'ouvrir.

"Oh mon dieu, Blaine, mon chéri, tu vas bien ? Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Il aurait pu...

- Rentre, aboya-t-il d'un air las." Il essuya un peu de sang qui lui coulait dans l'œil. Il enjamba l'ivrogne et poussa sa porte. Carole se glissa à l'intérieur après lui, ferma la porte et remit les planches en place. Ses mains étaient douces mais fermes quand elle le prit par les avant-bras et le guida vers le lit.

Trop épuisé pour protester, il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit et la laissa examiner l'entaille au niveau de son sourcil. Il savait qu'elle était en train de parler, de marmonner plutôt, mais il arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur la douleur, et encore moins sur ses mots. Il laissa ses paupières se fermer alors qu'elle continuait à parler et à presser quelque chose de doux sur l'entaille.

"...et tu as besoin d'un point ou deux, lui dit Carole d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Blaine ? Tu m'écoutes, mon chéri ?"

On secoua un peu son épaule et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Mon dieu, il ne devrait pas se sentir encore aussi fatigué.

"Ça va aller. Je m'en fiche, s'il y a une petite cicatrice, marmonna-t-il." Il espérait que c'était une réponse plus ou moins satisfaisante à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil quand elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et son visage exprimait exactement ce que lui-même ressentait. L'horreur, la terreur, l'incapacité d'arrêter tout ce que le monde lui jetait à la figure. Et tout ce qui l'attendait, c'était une autre nuit sans sommeil à attendre des envahisseurs qui ne viendraient peut-être pas.

"Tu devrais partir, dit Blaine d'une voix douce. C'est juste une coupure. Je peux gérer ça.

- Non, tu ne peux pas."

Ses mots étaient doux, mais fermes. Sa gorge se serra, exactement comme quand il avait vu Kurt ce matin-là. S'il les laissait se rapprocher maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'enfuir. Ils s'empareraient de son cœur et le blesseraient comme l'avait fait le reste de sa famille.

"Tout ça serait trop pour moi aussi, Blaine." Elle leva la main pour lui caresser les cheveux, et pour une fois il ne recula pas. Ce contact était doux et affectueux, et même si une part de lui hurlait de s'échapper, il n'arrivait pas à le faire. Ou peut-être qu'il n'en avait simplement pas envie...

"Tu ne dors pas là ce soir, lui dit Carole d'un air décidé. Kurt et Finn sont déjà à la maison avec Burt."

Il redressa vivement la tête. Il ne savait pas que le père de Kurt s'était réveillé, et qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital.

"Il est... le père de Kurt est..."

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Carole hocha la tête. Une vague de soulagement le submergea quand il pensa à la joie qu'avait du ressentir Kurt quand il avait reçu une aussi bonne nouvelle.

"Vendredi. Je l'ai ramené à la maison il y a quelques heures, et maintenant les garçons sont avec lui." Elle attrapa son sac sur le sol. "S'il te plait, viens avec moi, Blaine.

-Je…" Mon dieu, il ne demandait qu'à lui faire confiance. A saisir sa main tendue et à se laisser conduire chez les Hummel.

"_S'il te plait_, Blaine. Tu es épuisé. Kurt est épuisé. Laisse-nous t'aider."

Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans ses yeux quand il parla enfin. "Est-ce que... est-ce que si je viens, je pourrais voir Kurt ?"

Elle tomba à genoux devant lui, mit ses mains en coupe autour de son visage et l'obligea à la regarder. Il sentit la pression augmenter derrière ses yeux quand ils croisèrent les siens. "Je ne t'empêcherai _jamais_ d'être avec Kurt, Blaine. Vous êtes tellement bons l'un pour l'autre. _S'il te plait, _passe la nuit chez les Hummel.

- Je... je..." Il s'étouffa un peu avec les mots qu'il essayait de sortir, et observa ses yeux suppliants et pleins d'espoir. C'était un regard que Kurt lui avait adressé des centaines de fois, et c'était celui qu'il voulait désespérément voir. "D'accord."

Le visage de Carole se fendit d'un grand sourire, et son cœur palpita étrangement quand elle l'aida à se lever. "Que pour cette nuit, hein, précisa Blaine alors qu'elle le conduisait jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, et quand tu veux, Blaine. Inutile de presser les choses." Elle l'arrêta devant la portière passager et lui serra les épaules. "Nous serons là à chaque nouvelle étape, mon chéri."

Avec l'aide de Carole, il s'installa sur le siège passager et boucla sa ceinture. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il était déjà endormi avant même d'avoir quitté le parking. Ce qui lui parut un instant plus tard, des lumières vives brillèrent à travers le pare-brise. Son visage se renfrogna à cause de cet éclat désagréable, et Blaine remua et loucha à l'extérieur.

"Chhh, j'achète juste quelques bricoles pour le diner, murmura Carole à sa gauche. Je reviens dans quelques minutes."

Cependant, une partie de lui n'arrivait toujours pas à lui faire confiance. Il se força à se réveiller et regarda à travers le pare-brise l'immeuble devant lequel ils venaient de s'arrêter. C'était un petit restaurant dans lequel il n'était jamais allé, même s'il était déjà passé devant lors de ses vagabondages cet été. Il regarda Carole rentrer et disparaître, puis il remua un peu pour se redresser sur son siège. Il ne devait pas avoir dormi plus de quinze minutes, mais il se sentait un peu mieux, plus réveillé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Carole réapparut avec plusieurs sacs pleins de boites.

Il ne savait pas du tout quand elle avait passé la commande et si elle en avait pris assez pour lui et sa famille. Elle ouvrit la porte et lui passa le tout.

"Comment va l'entaille ? demanda-t-elle en passant le pouce sur un petit pansement sorti de nulle part."

Elle lui piquait, et sa paupière toute entière le lançait à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu, mais au lieu de le lui dire il se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'ajuster les sacs sur ses cuisses. Carole retira lentement sa main et lui lança un regard consterné, mais elle ne dit rien de plus avant de sortir du parking et jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez les Hummel. Blaine observa les petites maisons carrées tandis que Carole tournait dans la rue de Kurt. Un peu de son hésitation et de son incertitude commença à réapparaître en lui. Rester pour une nuit ne pouvait pas le blesser, n'est-ce pas ?

Carole insista pour porter tous les sacs à l'intérieur, ce qui lui laissa uniquement son petit sac à dos. Il la suivit jusqu'au porche devant l'entrée.

"Viens, Blaine, lui dit-elle gentiment." Elle le poussa dans le couloir puis dans le salon. La première chose qu'il vit fut le père de Kurt et un mec de son cours de musculation assis sur le canapé en train de regarder un match de football. Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux et le dévisagèrent quand Carole le traina un peu plus en avant dans la pièce. Blaine pouvait voir sur le visage impassible de Burt qu'il n'était pas surpris de le voir. Il n'avait pas l'air furieux non plus, ce qu'il prit pour un bon signe. Sa première impression avait du être inoubliable, et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

"Blaine, je crois que tu connais mon fils, Finn ?" Finn lui adressa un signe de tête bizarre et ses yeux se fixèrent de nouveau sur l'écran de télévision. Carole se tourna vers Burt et dit "Et le père de Kurt, bien sûr."

Blaine se mordit les lèvres et lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Ça ne devrait pas être autorisé d'avoir l'air aussi intimidant quand on sortait à peine de l'hôpital. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Burt allait probablement l'écorcher dans son sommeil, l'emballer et essayer de le vendre à une boucherie. Il ne ferait même pas de la bonne viande, il n'était qu'un sac d'os. Et puis il ne reverrait plus jamais Kurt, et...

"Salut, Blaine. Tu as un sacré coquart."

Finn semblait avoir senti la tension entre eux, car il s'approcha de Carole et s'empara des sacs de nourriture avec un rapide "Je vais les trier. Tu m'as pris un supplément de frites ?" et s'enfuit dans la cuisine.

Blaine acquiesça et rentra les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il ne fournit pas plus d'explication, et les yeux de Burt se reportèrent sur le poste de télévision. "Tu aimes le football universitaire ?

- Heu, ouais." Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge pour s'adoucir la voix. Mais elle sonnait toujours rauque et fatiguée quand il ajouta "J'étais un grand fan des Buckeyes.

- Ouais, Finn et moi aussi, répondit simplement Burt." Ses yeux revinrent fixer Blaine. Il y avait quelque chose comme de la consternation dans son regard et Blaine recula par réflexe, mais Carole se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il vacilla un peu de fatigue, mais des mains l'aidèrent à se stabiliser sur ses pieds et le maintinrent en place.

"Je devrais... je devrais y aller, marmonna Blaine." Tout ça était trop bizarre. Le père de Kurt le détestait. Il _savait_ que c'était le cas, et il ne lui en voulait pas. Il valait mieux risquer une nuit dans son appartement plutôt qu'ici.

Finn revint dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte close en face d'eux. La porte de Kurt. Le souffle de Blaine s'accéléra légèrement quand Finn ouvrit brusquement la porte et cria que le diner était arrivé.

Blaine fut obligé de fermer les yeux devant la tempête d'émotions que souleva la voix de Kurt.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas faim, Finn ! En plus, je n'ai pas fini de mettre mes crèmes."

Finn haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel en disparaissant à nouveau dans la cuisine. Blaine le vit à peine passer devant lui. Ses yeux étaient hypnotisés par la porte maintenant ouverte. Kurt était en bas de ces marches, et il ignorait totalement qu'il se trouvait là, au-dessus de sa tête. Il mourrait d'envie de descendre en courant et de se blottir contre Kurt, mais Burt... Burt ne l'autoriserait jamais à faire ça.

"Vas-y, gamin."

Stupéfait d'entendre ces mots, Blaine tourna vivement la tête et dévisagea Burt. Il sentit l'espoir désespéré lui bloquer la gorge quand Burt désigna la porte de Kurt du menton.

"Ça pourrait faire une bonne surprise."

Les lèvres légèrement tremblantes, Blaine essaya de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse exprimer combien cela le touchait. Mais rien ne sortit. Lentement, il chancela vers la porte ouverte, et jeta un regard à Burt par-dessus son épaule comme s'il s'attendait à le voir soudainement changer d'avis. Une fois que son pied se posa sur la première marche, il les dévala presque pour rejoindre Kurt. La chambre était vide, cependant, et son cœur dégringola dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Kurt résonner depuis la salle de bain.

"Pour la millième fois, Finn, je n'ai pas f..."

Kurt apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et la serviette qu'il utilisait pour se sécher le visage tomba sur le sol de surprise.

"Salut, murmura Blaine." Il avança d'un autre pas hésitant. La seule vue de Kurt lui donna l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser sous le gonflement de son cœur. Puis Kurt se précipita vers lui, et Blaine se retrouva avec ce garçon magnifique dans les bras, et tout ce qu'il avait contenu en lui se brisa.

Il pressa son visage contre le côté du cou de Kurt tandis qu'un bras l'enlaçait étroitement, et les larmes commencèrent à glisser le long de ses cils.

"Pardon, pardon, s'étouffa-t-il." Il s'agrippa au dos de Kurt avec désespoir et ils tombèrent à genoux sur le sol.

"Chh, je suis là, bébé, murmura Kurt contre ses cheveux." Et Blaine se sentit attiré contre lui jusqu'à ce que la chaleur de Kurt soit la seule chose qu'il sente encore. Il se pelotonna contre Kurt et respira son parfum entre ses sanglots saccadés. Ici, il était vraiment chez lui. Il était à sa place, serré dans les bras chauds et amoureux de Kurt.


	19. Chapitre 19

CHAPITRE 19

Kurt s'appuya de nouveau contre la tête du lit et remua un peu sous le poids de Blaine. Il passa un pouce sur la peau délicate en-dessous de l'œil du garçon et observa ses longs cils sombres battre légèrement. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand il détailla son visage – ses lèvres entrouvertes, son expression paisible, son souffle tiède et régulier qui lui caressait le cou.

Il n'avait toujours pas d'explication pour l'œil au beurre noir et le pansement sur l'arcade de Blaine, ou même comment il avait atterri chez lui. Sincèrement, Blaine était la dernière personne que Kurt s'était attendu à voir quand il avait entendu quelqu'un descendre dans sa chambre. Mais il n'aurait pas pu espérer meilleure surprise, du moins jusqu'à ce que les larmes se mettent à couler. Les pleurs déchirants du garçon lui avaient serré la poitrine jusqu'à lui bloquer la respiration, et il avait fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait pris Blaine dans ses bras et l'avait amené jusqu'au lit, l'avait couché et l'avait serré contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Cela n'avait pas été très long. Les quelques minutes où ils s'étaient vus au lycée le matin même avaient suffi à lui faire comprendre que Blaine avait atteint le bout du rouleau. Il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que le garçon n'avait pas dormi du weekend, et même s'il l'avait fait, il n'avait pas du récupérer grand-chose étant donné qu'il avait dormi dans tous les cours et qu'il s'était réveillé encore plus épuisé qu'avant.

Avec un soupir triste, Kurt glissa de quelques centimètres contre la tête du lit et serra Blaine contre sa poitrine. Le garçon marmonna dans son sommeil et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Le bras enroulé autour de son ventre se serra légèrement. Mon dieu, Blaine était imparfait de la manière la plus parfaite possible. Ce qu'il essayait de dissimuler était tout ce que Kurt adorait chez lui. Il était soulagé qu'il semble enfin comprendre que Kurt allait le prendre tel qu'il était, et tant pis pour les difficultés et les migraines que cela causerait.

Kurt entendit sa porte s'ouvrir en haut des escaliers, puis le son de pas qui s'approchaient. Pendant un instant il eut peur que soit son père. Il savait qu'il était encore incertain au sujet de Blaine, mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Burt était strictement confiné au rez-de-chaussée, à part quand il montait se coucher. De plus, ces pas étaient trop rapides. Et trop légers pour appartenir à Finn.

Carole s'arrêta un instant sur les dernières marches, un plateau plein de nourriture et de boissons dans les mains.

"Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle doucement." Elle descendit le reste des marches et s'approcha du lit.

Kurt haussa les épaules autant qu'il put sous le poids de Blaine, et réfléchit pour trouver les mots justes. "Il va mieux maintenant qu'il est avec moi, mais il est loin d'aller bien."

Carole hocha tristement la tête et tira sa chaise de bureau pour s'asseoir à côté du lit. "Il a traversé tellement de choses. Il a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

- C'est moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir, marmonna Kurt." Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Blaine et tenta de s'asseoir. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce quelqu'un me comprenne quand papa était à l'hôpital. Mais il était là.

- Viens-là, dit Carole." Elle posa le plateau sur bureau et détacha un peu Blaine pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Blaine grogna en guise de protestation et se débattit, s'agrippant à Kurt comme du Velcro. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement quand Blaine se blottit à nouveau contre sa poitrine. Il adorait sentir l'étreinte de Blaine qui se pressait contre lui et l'entourait. Il adorait se sentir aussi désiré.

Avec l'aide de Carole, il posa l'une des assiettes à côté de lui sur le lit et commença à manger.

"Il est probablement affamé, mais je détesterais avoir à le réveiller, murmura Carole." Elle tendit la main et écarta les boucles du front de Blaine.

"Ouais, il est épuisé, acquiesça Kurt." Il cessa un instant de manger et baissa les yeux sur Blaine. "Il s'est endormi en pleurant.

- Il..." Carole se tut et son visage se décomposa. Kurt vit son déchirement dans ses yeux, mais elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment surprise. Elle avait su que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il craque.

Kurt piqua une tranche de tomate avec sa fourchette et demanda d'un ton calme. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à son œil ?"

Il écouta le récit de Carole en terminant de manger. Elle était arrivée à l'appartement de Blaine peu après la fin des cours et avait attendu dans sa voiture. Un homme ivre était venu tituber dans le parking et s'était mis à lui hurler dessus à propos de son "petit plan de protection des pédés", jusqu'à ce que Blaine arrive et se batte avec lui. Kurt la regarda avec horreur pendant quelques secondes. Il arrivait facilement à visualiser la scène, mais il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Quand est-ce que le monde ficherait enfin la paix à Blaine ? Est-ce que Blaine allait devoir passer le reste de sa vie à se battre pour obtenir une once de bonheur ? Ce n'était pas très compliqué de comprendre pourquoi il se renfermait au moindre signe avant-coureur d'un problème. Si chaque souvenir de la vie de Kurt avait été comme ceux de Blaine, il ne serait certainement plus en train de se battre, et serait probablement incapable de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un comme Blaine l'avait fait avec lui.

"Au moins, il est ici et en sécurité pour l'instant, dit Carole d'une voix douce." Elle récupéra l'assiette vide de Kurt sur le lit et la posa sur le plateau. "J'espère juste que passer la nuit ici réussira à le convaincre de s'installer chez l'un de nous de manière définitive.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuserait ? demanda Kurt avec perplexité. On ne peut pas le laisser retourner là-bas.

- On ne peut pas l'en empêcher non plus, lui dit Carole, la voix lourde de fatigue. Je ne peux pas le forcer à rester ici, et si nous mêlons la police à ça..." Sa voix s'éteignit et elle baissa les yeux avant d'ajouter "C'est à lui de faire ce choix. Je pense qu'il va lui falloir du temps pour s'adapter avant de choisir de rester ici. Ça ne va pas se faire d'un jour à l'autre."

Les lèvres de Kurt se pincèrent, mais il ne répondit pas. Il savait que Carole avait raison. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour se rendre compte que Blaine valait la peine de le connaître, et si le garçon n'avait pas été aussi épuisé, il ne serait pas dans ses bras à l'heure qu'il était.

"Je veux juste qu'il soit en sécurité. Je ne veux plus qu'on lui fasse du mal. Peut-être qu'il acceptera de rester si nous partageons la même chambre, dit Kurt d'un air pensif."

Le visage de Carole prit un air sévère. "Pour ce soir, c'est d'accord, parce qu'il se sent vraiment mal. Ton père ne laissera pas ça se produire de manière régulière, voire même pas du tout. Même si vous..." Elle fit un geste de la main dans leur direction et Kurt prit ça pour "couchez ensemble". Mais son père ne le savait pas encore. Il avait pris soin d'omettre ces détails. "Vous êtes encore tous les deux des adolescents, Kurt, et s'il finit par héberger Blaine alors j'imagine qu'il va transformer son bureau en chambre ou quelque chose comme ça. Il va établir des règles."

Kurt aurait du se rendre compte que leur petit arrangement pour la nuit était trop beau pour durer. Blaine n'allait pas aimer être séparé de lui alors qu'ils dormaient sous le même toit. D'ailleurs, il allait probablement essayer de se faufiler dans sa chambre tous les soirs. Cette pensée envoya un frisson le long de la moelle épinière de Kurt et le fit rougir, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser exciter par des "peut-être".

"Je laisse le plateau là au cas où il se réveille, d'accord ? dit Carole en prenant son assiette vide et en remettant sa chaise de bureau à sa place." Elle l'aida à tirer la couette de sous leurs fesses, ôta les baskets de Blaine et les borda. "Bonne nuit, les garçons. Faites de beaux rêves."

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis elle déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de Blaine avant de remonter les escaliers et d'éteindre la lumière. Blaine remua contre lui, et il soupira légèrement quand sa main se détacha du flanc de Kurt et saisit la sienne, qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Surpris, Kurt regarda leurs doigts s'emmêler et laissa Blaine attirer leurs mains vers lui.

Il sourit tendrement quand Blaine se détendit de nouveau dans ses bras, et il pressa sa joue contre ses boucles. "Je t'aime, Blaine, murmura-t-il dans l'obscurité." Il ne savait pas ce que Blaine déciderait le lendemain, mais il espérait qu'il serait bientôt en permanence ici, en sécurité dans ses bras.

* * *

Finn était en train de hurler après la télévision, mais pour la première fois depuis des années Burt se fichait du match des Buckeyes. Ses oreilles étaient habituées au grincement de la porte de son fils, et il attendait d'entendre de nouveau les pas de Carole.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'envoyer Blaine en bas était une idée géniale, mais il savait combien ce garçon comptait pour Kurt. Au moins, Carole l'avait appelé pour le prévenir de l'arrivée de leur invité surprise, mais il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à voir le garçon presque brisé qu'elle avait poussé dans la pièce. La première et seule fois où il avait vu Blaine, le garçon s'était montré arrogant et effronté, et il avait parlé de Kurt en des termes qui faisait toujours bouillir son sang quand il se remémorait la scène. Mais tout ça s'était estompé quand Blaine était apparu devant lui, frémissant, un regard désespéré et vide dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Kurt dans les escaliers.

Tout ce que Kurt lui avait raconté à l'hôpital avait alors pris son sens. La manière dont le visage de Blaine s'était illuminé, la manière dont ses yeux avaient été hypnotisés par la porte. Blaine n'était plus le garçon qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques semaines, mais il était toujours nerveux de le savoir seul avec Kurt, ou même de le savoir chez lui. Parce qu'en dehors du fait qu'il soit ou ne soit plus le même garçon, il ne savait rien de lui, à part ce que Carole et Kurt lui avaient raconté.

Une acclamation sonore en provenance de l'extrémité du canapé où se trouvait Finn lui fit jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran. Nouvel essai pour les Buckeyes, leur permettant de mener de cinq points à vingt-six secondes de la fin du match. Ce match était gagné d'avance. Il baissa les yeux sur le bol à moitié vide qui reposait sur ses genoux, puis sur la poignée de frites que Finn n'avait pas encore mangées. Carole lui avait préparé un repas spécial, quelque chose de sain et sans sel qui avait un goût de polystyrène. Peut-être qu'il pourrait piquer ces quelques frites. Ce n'est pas comme si Finn remarquerait quelque chose, avec le match qui...

"Burt Hummel, n'essaye même pas !"

Il retira rapidement la main et essaya d'avoir l'air modérément coupable quand Carole traversa la pièce en furie et lui arracha le cornet des mains. Elle dévisagea Burt puis Finn, qui continuait à fixer l'écran. Une petite tape sur le crâne de Finn lui arracha un petit cri de protestation et il leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

"Je t'avais dit de le surveiller, Finn, le gronda Carole en donna une autre tape à Burt, cette fois." Burt laissa sa main heurter faiblement sa poitrine et ne fournit aucune réponse pendant qu'elle éloignait les frites. Son estomac gargouilla, et il n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de faire la moue. Vraiment, il était censé survivre avec des légumes ? Il n'était ni un lapin ni une chèvre. Carole réapparut et ferma complètement la porte de la chambre de Kurt, avant de revenir pour s'asseoir entre eux sur le canapé.

"Quelques frites n'allaient pas me faire du mal, grommela Burt d'un air malheureux." Il pouvait sentir le regard de Carole avant même de lever les yeux vers elle.

"Tu sais ce que le docteur a dit. Pas de cochonneries, tu diminues ton cholestérol, et...

- D'accord, _d'accord_." Il poussa un profond soupir et entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur. Carole se blottit contre lui et c'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Ou alors il devenait complètement psycho sur la nourriture.

"Où est passée toute la nourriture que tu as descendue ?"

Carole inclina la tête et le dévisagea, un peu suspicieuse. Apparemment elle pensait qu'il était à ce point en manque de vraie nourriture, mais elle répondit quand même. "Blaine dormait, alors je l'ai laissée pour quand il se réveillera. Je te jure, il mange plus que Finn."

Burt hocha silencieusement la tête. Il se rappelait parfaitement ce que c'était d'avoir seize ans. A l'époque il se bâfrait à la moindre occasion qui se présentait, et il avait encore faim après. D'après ce que lui avaient dit Carole et Kurt, Blaine vivait de la mauvaise nourriture qu'on leur servait à l'école et de petites bricoles quand il pouvait se le permettre. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il batte Finn sur ce terrain là.

"Kurt était encore réveillé ? demanda doucement Burt en regardant l'écran pour le coup de sifflet final."

Il sentit Carole acquiescer contre sa poitrine. "Il a mangé un peu, mais il va dormir à présent. Ils ont tous les deux eu une longue journée.

- Un long weekend, rectifia Burt d'une voix bourrue.

- Aussi, acquiesça Carole." Elle marqua une pause, et Burt la sentit se raidir légèrement contre lui. Il ne sut pas pourquoi jusqu'à...

"Il a dit que Blaine s'est endormi en pleurant." La voix de Carole était triste et tremblante. "Ce pauvre garçon a vraiment la vie dure. Je me demande ce qui lui serait arrivé sans Kurt...

- Hé, non, la réprimanda gentiment Burt en déposant un baiser tendre sur sa joue. Ne dis pas ça. Il _a_ Kurt. Il nous a nous, aussi, à présent. Je veux dire, je n'aime pas trop les savoir tous seuls en bas… ensemble et tout, mais…" Il bougea un peu pour pouvoir regarder Carole dans les yeux. "Je n'ai _jamais vu_ Kurt aussi heureux que quand il parle de Blaine. Même quand il s'est mis à pleurer en racontant ça... ses yeux s'illuminent quand il prononce son prénom... Je ne vais pas laisser ce gamin s'éloigner de lui sans me battre, ok ?"

Carole renifla et lui adressa un sourire larmoyant. "Je m'inquiète juste beaucoup à son propos. Il est livré à lui-même depuis tellement longtemps. Même quand il avait un adulte dans le coin, j'ai l'impression qu'il devait se gérer tout seul."

Le cœur de Burt cogna douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand Carole s'essuya les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

"Ça va aller, maintenant, la rassura Burt." Il se sentit légèrement coupable de dire ça, parce qu'il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Blaine allait finir par accepter leur aide temporaire, voire permanente. Et si le garçon et lui ne s'entendaient pas bien, alors le gamin ne resterait probablement pas, même s'il y avait Kurt. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Blaine était plus que bienvenu chez lui, et ce même si Burt n'accrochait pas avec lui, car vivre ici ou ne serait-ce que manger correctement serait toujours une amélioration par rapport à ses conditions de vie actuelles, et Burt n'allait pas le lui enlever. Il n'allait pas lui enlever Kurt non plus, à moins que Blaine fasse des siennes et lui donne une bonne raison de les séparer et de ne pas le laisser rester. C'était difficile pour Burt de juger les réactions de Blaine, alors qu'il ne connaissait rien à propos de lui.

Finn se débarrassa de ses chaussures à côté d'eux, et zappa sur différentes chaînes. "Vous voulez regarder quoi, maintenant ?"

Burt garda le silence tandis que Carole commença à parler d'un nouveau sitcom qui passait dans dix minutes. Il s'enfonça dans son dossier et les laissa regarder. Trop de pensées et d'interrogations se poursuivaient dans son esprit pour qu'il parvienne à se concentrer sur ce qui semblait être une série hilarante.

"Hé, murmura Carole." Et avant même qu'elle ne poursuive, il comprit qu'elle avait lu dans son esprit. "Nous nous soucierons de ça demain. Chaque chose en son temps, d'accord ?"

Il sourit tendrement et se tourna pour regarder la télévision. Il les laissa se disputer pour déterminer quelle série ils regarderaient pendant les deux prochaines heures, glissa quelques fois son avis, mais il voyait dans les yeux de Carole qu'elle savait qu'il pensait toujours à Kurt et Blaine. Quand le journal de vingt-deux heures commença, Finn bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et leur demanda où il allait dormir, puisque Kurt et Blaine étaient déjà endormis.

Burt sauta sur la question avant que Carole n'ait le temps de proposer une alternative. Même s'il avait confiance en Kurt, il n'avait aucune confiance en Blaine, ou d'une manière plus générale en deux adolescents laissés toute la nuit seuls ensemble. "Dors sur le canapé de Kurt, comme d'habitude.

- Mais Blaine n'est pas sur le..." Les mots de Finn se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand il comprit. "Je vais dormir là, à la place, dit-il rapidement en se levant et en attrapant son sac, les joues rouges. Je ne veux pas les dé... déranger ou, heu...

- Oh, non, il n'y aura rien à déranger, répondit Burt d'une voix forte." Il se démena pour lever le pied et pousser Finn en direction de la porte. "En bas." Devant le regard terrifié de Finn, il ajouta "Ils sont tous les deux épuisés, et ils vont probablement dormir jusqu'à midi si on les laisse faire.

- Um, si tu en es sûr..." La voix de Finn s'éteignit, tandis qu'il regardait toujours nerveusement la porte.

- Je vais t'aider à t'installer, lui dit gentiment Carole." Elle ouvrit la porte et tira Finn derrière elle. Sur le palier, elle se tourna et haussa les sourcils d'un air exaspéré en direction de Burt, visiblement consciente de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Burt les suivit vers les escaliers et Carole l'arrêta en posant les mains à plat sur sa poitrine.

"Burt, tu ne devrais pas bouger autant. Tu le _sais_.

- Je descends voir mon fils, déclara-t-il d'un ton décidé."

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Finn se tourna pour observer le dialogue. Elle finit par acquiescer, mais sembla tout de même penser que c'était déraisonnable. "Finn, aide-le dans les escaliers. Je descends allumer la lumière."

Carole passa tout droit devant Finn sur la marche du haut et disparut dans l'obscurité. Finn lui adressa un sourire bizarre et enroula un bras lourd autour de ses épaules. La lampe près des escaliers s'alluma en dessous d'eux, et Burt s'appuya sur la rampe avant d'entamer lentement sa descente. Il pouvait voir Carole faire des allers-retours entre le canapé et le placard de Kurt avec des oreillers et des couvertures pour préparer un lit à Finn.

Quand ils atteignirent la moquette du sol de la chambre de Kurt, il était en sueur. Finn lui tenait étroitement les épaules, l'air un peu préoccupé tandis qu'il l'aidait à gardait son équilibre.

"Ça va, mon gars, grogna Burt en essuyant son front avec sa manche." Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de Kurt. Ses muscles lui faisaient terriblement mal à cause de ces quelques minutes de descente, mais il se sentait bien. Fatigué, mais bien. Carole arrangea la dernière couverture sur le lit et se tourna vers Burt.

"Tu vas bien, chéri ?" Elle posa une main sur son front, et Burt ferma les yeux en sentant sa peau tiède.

"Ouais, ouais. Plus habitué à bouger autant. Ça va, dit-il à voix basse en tourna les yeux vers le lit de son fils."

Il faisait encore sombre dans le coin où se trouvait le lit de Kurt, mais il parvenait à distinguer le contour du profil de son fils et une masse de boucles dans son cou. Finn avança devant lui, l'air aussi préoccupé que Carole et Burt, et percuta de plein fouet la table basse. Le petit meuble heurta les panneaux de bois, et la tasse vide et le bol de popcorn qui étaient posés dessus se répandirent sur le sol. Burt remarqua à peine qu'ils tombaient, à cause de la réaction de Blaine.

Le garçon s'était propulsé hors des bras de Kurt, sa main avait plongé dans sa poche pour en sortir quelque chose en métal qui brillait faiblement dans la lumière tamisée. La lame était sortie et brandie, prête à frapper celui que Blaine prenait pour un intrus. Car Burt savait exactement ce à quoi s'attendait le garçon. La manière dont ses yeux sauvages et terrifiés, encore à moitié fermés par le sommeil, scannaient la chambre, la manière dont le haut de son corps s'était tendu et vibrait presque de l'afflux d'une énergie soudaine. Tout ça montrait à quel point il avait l'habitude de vivre dans la peur constante. Burt se leva de sa chaise dans l'intention de faire quelque chose pour rassurer Blaine, mais Kurt s'assit rapidement et lui saisit le poignet.

"Chhh, tout va bien, bébé." Burt entendit Kurt murmurer d'un ton apaisant. L'autre main de son fils inclina la tête de Blaine en arrière et il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser tendre et chaleureux. Burt se figea sur place, complètement hypnotisé par la vue de son fils en train d'embrasser quelqu'un. D'un baiser délicat et doux, plus rassurant que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

Kurt pressa son front contre celui de Blaine et entreprit de libérer le couteau de son poing.

"K... Kurt ? marmonna Blaine d'un ton endormi." Ses épaules de détendirent légèrement quand Kurt déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Oui, c'est moi, murmura Kurt." Il tira le couteau de la poigne de Blaine et passa un bras autour de sa poitrine pour le serrer contre lui. L'autre bras, qui tenait toujours le couteau, pendait inutilement à côté de lui. Burt avança lentement de plusieurs pas, le cœur tremblant devant la scène à laquelle il était en train d'assister.

On lui avait dit qu'ils étaient proches à présents – plus proche que Burt ne l'aurait voulu, étant donné que c'était Blaine dont on parlait – mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Les caresses affectueuses et la compréhension tendre qui s'échappaient de Kurt par vagues. La manière dont Blaine fondait entre les bras de son fils et enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou avec un soupir paisible. Pendant un instant il crut voir son Elizabeth assise là en train de bercer Blaine, à la place de Kurt. Son garçon ressemblait tellement à son épouse décédée parfois, qu'il en avait envie de pleurer. Kurt passa une main dans les boucles de Blaine et les caressa lentement, tout en murmurant de petits mots gentils que Burt n'entendait pas contre sa joue.

Mon dieu, quand est-ce que son fils avait grandi ? Quand est-ce que le petit garçon qui organisait une tea party tous les mercredis après-midi était devenu un homme aussi incroyable, mature et attentionné ?

Carole avança vers le pied du lit et prit le couteau de la main de Kurt. Burt la regarda le poser sur la table de nuit pendant que Kurt bougeait un peu Blaine pour lui enlever sa veste en cuir. Étrangement, Burt avait toujours pensé que Blaine était plus grand que Kurt. Peut-être à cause de sa personnalité explosive, ou de son côté tapageur qui donnait l'impression qu'il prenait beaucoup plus de place qu'en réalité. Burt ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air étonné quand il se rendit compte à quel point le garçon était petit et mince en réalité. Kurt lui retira sa veste et la tendit à Carole.

"Tu veux enlever ton haut, aussi ? lui demanda Kurt." Blaine bourdonna et hocha vaguement la tête. Ensemble, ils passèrent le pull à manches par-dessus la tête de Blaine. Il tomba sur le sol juste devant les pantoufles de Burt, et Carole le ramassa rapidement pour l'étendre sur le bureau de Kurt tandis que les garçons se laissaient retomber dans le lit.

Blaine poussa un petit soupir et se blottit contre le torse de Kurt. Burt avait l'impression d'être complètement transparent, et Kurt recouvrit Blaine avec les couvertures tout en continuant à lui murmurer à l'oreille. Il n'était attentif qu'aux besoins de Blaine, et ils étaient plus importants que tout le malaise qu'il aurait pu ressentir. Et pire, Burt avait l'impression de s'introduire dans un moment privé, quelque chose d'intime qu'ils étaient en train de partager et que personne – ni Carole, ni Finn et ni lui – ne pouvait comprendre.

Finn avait réparé le désordre qu'il avait causé, pendant qu'il observait Kurt et Blaine.

"Je vais me changer, leur dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Kurt et Blaine pelotonnés ensemble sur le lit." Il se baissa et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Carole. "Bonne nuit maman." Puis il se tourna vers Burt " 'nuit, Burt.

- Bonne nuit, mon grand, répondit Burt en regardant son fils glisser dans le sommeil." Il allait vraiment devoir faire un effort immense pour apprendre à connaître Blaine, car une chose était certaine maintenant qu'il les avait vus ensemble. Blaine n'allait pas tarder à vivre avec eux.

* * *

Tout était merveilleusement doux et tiède. Une paire de bras le tenait fermement, et quelque chose de doux et pelucheux s'enroulait autour de son torse nu. Il garda les yeux clos et s'enfouit dans le corps de l'autre personne. Blaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi se retrouver enlacé dans les bras d'une personne qu'il était probablement en train d'inventer était aussi rassurant et réconfortant, mais c'était un changement merveilleux par rapport à la réalité et à ses cauchemars habituels. Il sourit légèrement contre le cou de la personne, décidé à en profiter. Parce que ces moments ne duraient jamais. Tout s'écroulait en quelques minutes quand il se réveillait.

Il inspira et sa gorge se serra un peu quand un parfum familier le tira de son sommeil.

Vanille et jasmin, et une touche de cannelle qui n'était pas familière, mais bienvenue.

Kurt. Il se trouvait dans les bras de Kurt, dans le lit de Kurt, chez Kurt. Il n'était pas seul dans son appartement glacial avec pour unique espoir celui de se réveiller vivant. Il était en sécurité et – il avait envie de le croire – _aimé_. Le garçon dont il était amoureux le serrait contre lui avec force et chaleur, et venait de lui offrir la nuit la plus paisible qu'il avait eu depuis son enfance.

Blaine bougea un peu et caressa l'autre côté du cou de Kurt avec les doigts, tout en effleurant sa gorge de ses lèvres. Il pourrait sans problème s'habituer à ce genre de réveil pour le restant de ses jours.

"Bonjour, marmonna Kurt quelque part au-dessus de lui." Blaine ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Kurt, qui l'observait.

" 'jour, répondit Blaine d'une voix rauque." Il s'éclaircit la gorge et enfonça un coude dans le matelas pour se surélever, afin de pouvoir saluer Kurt avec un baiser sensuel. Kurt ronronna contre ses lèvres, et Blaine sentit sa langue dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il soupira et laissa tomber son front contre celui du garçon.

"J'allais te réveiller dans une minute, murmura Kurt." Il inclina le menton pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. "Mais c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

- Tout à fait, grogna Blaine." Il suça la lèvre inférieure de Kurt et lui arracha un halètement. Les mains de Kurt se prirent dans ses cheveux et l'attirèrent vers ses lèvres avec force. Blaine remua jusqu'à se retrouver couché sur lui, et laissa la langue de Kurt se faufiler lentement dans sa bouche. Il gémit faiblement et donna un coup de reins vers le bas. Mon dieu, cela faisait à peine quatre jours. Il ne devrait _pas_ être autant en manque après seulement quatre jours. Cela avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il venait de se réveiller déjà partiellement excité, mais quand même !

Des mains s'emmêlèrent dans ses boucles puis cheminèrent le long de sa nuque et de sa colonne. Les doigts de Kurt appuyèrent fermement contre son dos et avant que Blaine n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Kurt l'avait obligé à rouler et flottait au-dessus de lui. Blaine laissa ses jambes s'ouvrir et Kurt s'allongea sur lui. La soie du chemisier de pyjama de Kurt lui caressa la peau quand le garçon s'installa entre ses cuisses.

"Mon dieu, tu m'as manqué, gémit Blaine en se cambrant et en pressant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre." Kurt était déjà à moitié excité contre lui, et ils bougèrent ensemble pendant quelques minutes.

Kurt s'approcha et murmura "Nous allons devoir faire vite. Finn est déjà sous la douche depuis dix minutes."

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la bouche de Kurt couvrait déjà la sienne. Il déjeta ses hanches vers le haut tout en s'inclinant légèrement pour que l'extrémité de sa verge heurte le nombril de Kurt. Kurt gémit en suivant le mouvement de ses hanches, et leurs bouches glissèrent ensemble tandis qu'il sentait le sexe de Kurt durcir encore contre lui.

Blaine ne s'embêta pas à déboutonner le haut de Kurt. Il l'attrapa par le bas, lui passa par la tête et le jeta quelque part derrière eux. Les quelques secondes où le contact entre eux fut rompu le firent gémir, mais Kurt revint immédiatement pour frotter son torse contre le sien et jouer avec le bouton de son jean. Il souleva ses hanches quand Kurt descendit sa fermeture éclair et baissa son jean et son boxer suffisamment pour libérer sa verge.

La main de Kurt s'enroula lâchement autour de lui et Blaine se figea pour le regarder avec incertitude. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de choses ensemble, avaient franchi toutes les étapes, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment donné la chance à Kurt d'explorer son corps ou de le toucher comme ça. La main autour de son sexe se serra légèrement et le caressa lentement sur toute la longueur, glissant sur les premières gouttes de sa semence et redescendant jusqu'à la base. Blaine gémit et donna un coup de reins vers le haut pour se glisser dans le poing de Kurt.

"Putain, haleta-t-il d'une voix sonore quand la main de Kurt accéléra en gagnant un peu d'assurance." Blaine savait que Kurt n'aurait pas de problème pour trouver le rythme qu'il préférait, mais il savait aussi par expérience qu'un petit indice ne faisait pas de mal. Ce n'était pas comme si Kurt ne s'était jamais branlé, même si la force et l'inclinaison du poignet étaient différentes.

"Resserre le poing, lui dit doucement Blaine." Il leva la main et caressa la joue de Kurt. Kurt appuya son autre main dans le matelas à côté du flanc de Blaine et se maintint au-dessus de lui tout en rétrécissant son poing. Il pouvait lire de la nervosité et de l'excitation dans ses yeux quand il recommença à pomper sa verge.

"Comme ça ? demanda Kurt à voix basse." Il baissa la tête et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Le poignet de Kurt tourna au-dessus de son extrémité et Blaine poussa une exclamation. Ses gémissements essoufflés s'étouffèrent contre les lèvres de Kurt. Il haleta en écartant ses lèvres de celles de Kurt. "Plus vite, Kurt. Voilà, comme ça." Il balança ses hanches au même rythme que le poing de Kurt, tandis que les petits gémissements et glapissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche s'intensifiaient.

Il entendit vaguement la douche se couper dans la salle de bain et la main de Kurt ralentit à un rythme paisible. Blaine grogna de frustration et jeta un coup d'œil à Kurt, qui fixait la porte de la salle de bain.

"Doucement, lui dit Kurt." Il colla leurs lèvres ensemble et sa langue se fraya un chemin dans la bouche de Blaine. La main autour de lui commença à accélérer de nouveau, et Blaine gémit d'une voix faible. L'une de ses mains se glissa dans le dos de Kurt pour l'attirer vers le bas, tandis que l'autre s'accrochait au cordon de son pyjama et le collait contre ses hanches.

Il passa une jambe au-dessus de la hanche de Kurt quand celui-ci lâcha son sexe, et le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient scellés et que leurs verges frottent l'une contre l'autre. Kurt mit brusquement fin à leur baiser pour pousser un gémissement sonore avant de replonger contre la chaleur du corps de Blaine.

"Hypocrite, siffla Blaine en se cambra et en accélérant le mouvement de ses hanches.

- La _ferme_, répondit Kurt d'un ton sec." Il laissa trainer ses mains sur les côtes de Blaine et celui-ci sursauta violemment sur le lit. Son corps entier se tendit et il se tint à Kurt pendant un instant pour essayer de respirer normalement.

Une partie de lui détestait le rictus auto-satisfait que Kurt lui adressait. Mais putain, c'était l'une des choses les plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vues. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ce crétin de Finn soit là ? S'ils avaient eu un peu de temps et de lubrifiant...

Kurt accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, et il se laissa peser de tout son poids sur la poitrine de Blaine tandis qu'il baladait ses mains sur ses flancs, jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent ses fesses.

"Hmm... ronronna Kurt en déposant un baiser humide contre sa gorge. Tu as vraiment un joli petit cul."

Une vague de chaleur remonta la colonne de Blaine et il se cambra contre le corps de Kurt quand une main se referma sur ses fesses. Il ne réussit pas s'empêcher de gémir désespérément. Mon dieu, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu confiance en quelqu'un comme il avait confiance en Kurt. Il voulait que Kurt prenne le contrôle et le pénètre. Mon dieu, il voulait vraiment ça avec Kurt. Il voulait tout essayer avec cet homme magnifique.

Il tira les lèvres de Kurt vers le bas dans un baiser profond, s'agrippant désespérément au dos du garçon tandis que ses muscles commençaient à se gonfler. Les muscles tendus dans lesquels plongeaient ses doigts se raidirent, et Kurt se pressa encore plus fort contre lui, haletant bruyamment et jetant sa tête en arrière. Putain, il avait vu ce regard suffisamment de fois pour pouvoir le reconnaître. Kurt était en train de vaciller sur le bord de son orgasme, et Blaine allait se faire un plaisir de l'y faire plonger la tête la première.

"Merde, j'aimerais tellement t'avoir en moi en ce moment, bébé, murmura Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt." Le corps entier de Kurt se figea pendant un instant et il resta bouche bée. Blaine pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et avala le cri de plaisir que poussa Kurt en éjaculant. Il sentit les trainées chaudes de sperme éclabousser et glisser sur sa peau, et n'en fallut pas plus au plaisir pour contracter son scrotum et se propulser à travers son ventre et le long de sa verge.

Blaine grogna dans la bouche de Kurt et ferma les yeux, ses hanches se balançant encore légèrement tandis que son sperme se mélangeait avec celui de Kurt sur son ventre. Il était toujours en train d'haleter fortement quand Kurt s'écroula sur sa poitrine. Ses membres étaient encore trop tremblants pour les maintenir tous les deux et il se laissa tomber sur les coussins, décidé à se concentrer uniquement sur leurs respiration.

Kurt s'élevait et s'abaissait sur sa poitrine tout en redescendant lentement de l'orgasme. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le garçon le dévisageait avec un regard plein d'espoir, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce." Son doigt remonta une ligne sur le torse de Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses lèvres.

Blaine croisa son regard pendant que son doigt se baladait sur ses lèvres gonflées et humides, et hocha lentement la tête. "C'est si surprenant que ça ? Je me baise avec les doigts tout le temps." Il s'assit d'un coup et ramena son jean sur ses hanches tout en regardant le plateau de nourriture à côté d'eux. Il se sentait soudain sur la défensive, agacé comme s'il ne devrait pas avoir à se justifier de vouloir la queue de Kurt dans le cul. Mais peut-être qu'il allait trop vite. Peut-être que c'était _Kurt_ qui ne voulait pas échanger les rôles.

"Non, répondit rapidement Kurt en remontant lui-aussi son pantalon sur ses hanches. C'est juste que... sais pas. Tu as l'air d'adorer être au-dessus, et tu n'as jamais eu l'air intéressé par une inversion des rôles.

- Normalement non, répondit calmement Blaine en tentant un regard vers Kurt." Les jambes du garçon étaient ramenées sous lui et il se serrait lui-même dans ses bras avec un air aussi timide que Blaine. Mais quand il le regarda dans les yeux, Blaine sut qu'il n'aurait pas pu détourner le regard s'il l'avait voulu. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'attirait, qui le poussa en avant dans l'étreinte chaude de Kurt et qui lui donna envie d'y rester à jamais.

"C'est différent avec toi, dit-il à Kurt." Il s'approcha encore et retira l'une des mains de Kurt de son flanc. Il pressa leurs mains ensemble, paume contre paume, et remua lentement leurs doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'entremêlent. "Je veux juste... je veux tout, avec toi, Kurt. Tellement que ça me blesse de rester assis là en pensant que ça n'arrivera jamais."

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire pour que ça marche, pour que leur couple dure et pour rendre Kurt heureux. Mais apparemment il venait de faire quelque chose de bien, parce que même s'il avait été effrayé d'admettre ce qu'il venait de dire, ça en valait complètement la peine. Blaine n'avait jamais vu un aussi beau sourire que celui que lui adressa Kurt en se laissant glisser sur ses cuisses. Il était immense et franc, et insupportablement heureux.

Les bras de Kurt s'enroulèrent autour de lui, et il sentit son souffle se couper et rester dans sa poitrine sous forme d'une douleur sourde.

"C'est déjà en train d'arriver, Blaine." Kurt l'embrassa tendrement, et ses yeux brillèrent quand Blaine leva le regard vers lui. "Je ne te laisserai jamais t'en aller. Je suis à toi pour toujours."

Blaine inspira difficilement et n'essaya même pas de lutter contre la pression qui tirait sur ses lèvres. Il sourit largement, se sentant plus heureux que jamais quand il serra Kurt contre sa poitrine. Il avait été stupide d'essayer de nier ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Kurt n'avait pas volé son cœur encore battant dans sa poitrine pour le forcer à l'aimer – il _était_ son cœur. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé que Blaine se rendait compte qu'il lui avait jusqu'à présent manqué la chose la plus importante.


	20. Chapitre 20

CHAPITRE 20

C'était la première fois que Kurt se sentait nerveux à l'idée de monter dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il lissa ses vêtements une dernière fois, vérifia sa coiffure dans le miroir et attrapa son sac de cours. Il entendit la douche s'allumer dans la salle de bain, et pendant un instant de folie il envisagea de courir à l'intérieur pour rejoindre Blaine. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Finn avait déjà quelques doutes à propos des bruits qu'il avait entendus un peu plus tôt, même s'il avait l'air trop fatigué pour réfléchir vraiment à ça, et avec la chance qu'il avait son père ou Carole descendrait pour voir ce qui leur prenait autant de temps.

Avec un soupir triste, il laissa Blaine prendre sa douche seul et monta lentement les escaliers, redoutant ce que son père allait lui dire à propos de la nuit dernière. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de leur présence jusqu'à ce que Carole s'approche pour s'emparer du couteau de Blaine, puis il avait eu autre chose en tête que les potentielles réactions fugaces de son père devant quelques tendres baisers de réconfort. Ce n'était pas comme si Burt n'était pas au courant de leur relation, mais il ne connaissait pas leur degré d'intimité. Kurt était sûr qu'il allait se prendre un sermon, maintenant que son père avait déduit de la nuit dernière combien ils étaient proches. Quand il entra dans la cuisine Finn était déjà en train de se goinfrer, Burt dévisageait son petit déjeuner sain en jetant quelques coups d'œil insistants à la pile de pancakes qui grossissait, et Carole versait le reste de la pâte dans la poêle.

"Bonjour, chéri, l'accueillit-elle gaiement." Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et entama la cuisson du dernier pancake.

- 'jour, répondit Kurt." Il tenta de cacher son anxiété, mais sa voix sonnait beaucoup plus claire que d'habitude. Burt leva les yeux de son bol quand il lui serra l'épaule en laissant tomber son sac à côté de sa chaise.

Burt grogna d'un air ensommeillé en guise de bonjour et suivit Kurt du regard. Ses sourcils se rejoignirent avec confusion quand Kurt s'assit et attrapa une tartine. "Il n'est pas encore en train de dormir, si ?"

Stupéfait, Kurt se figea en plein étalage de son beurre et fut obligé de se répéter les mots de son père pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. "Oh, non, répondit-il rapidement." Il sentit un léger rougissement gagner ses joues à l'évocation de Blaine, ou plus exactement parce qu'il repensait à ce qu'il venait de faire avec l'autre garçon. "Je l'ai convaincu de prendre sa douche ici au lieu de rentrer chez lui en prendre une.

- Ok, tu as bien fait, approuva Burt." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kurt à travers la table tout en fourrant une cuillère de porridge dans sa bouche. Son visage se tordit de manière comique, et il grimaça quand la nourriture fade atteignit ses papilles. Finn s'étouffa de rire dans son pancake aux pépites de chocolat quand il attrapa une serviette et recracha la bouillie dedans. Il se calma immédiatement devant le regard dur de Burt, mais Kurt ne parvint pas à retenir le sourire qui lui étira les lèvres.

"Ca ne ferait pas de mal d'ajouter un peu de cannelle, j'imagine, concéda Kurt." Il abandonna sa nourriture et se leva pour récupérer le flacon d'épices. Carole éteignit la gazinière et déposa le dernier pancake sur la pile. Quand Kurt revint, Burt fit un geste pour lui prendre la cannelle des mains mais son fils écarta vivement le flacon hors de sa portée et le regarda d'un air accusateur. "Hors de question, tu vas le noyer dedans."

Kurt saupoudra quelques pincées de poudre brune dans le bol de son père et referma la capsule. "Mélange ! ordonna-t-il en replaçant le petit flacon dans le panier des épices et en se rasseyant."

Burt ronchonna dans sa barbe avec mauvaise humeur et remua son porridge. Kurt croisa le regard de Carole, mais elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui adresser un regard exaspéré. Il allait falloir du temps et beaucoup d'encouragements à son père pour qu'il s'habitue à son nouveau régime alimentaire. Burt adressa un nouveau regard grincheux à son bol avant d'en avaler une nouvelle cuillérée avec hésitation.

"C'est mieux ? rit Kurt tandis que Burt replongeait immédiatement sa cuillère dans le bol." Son père ne prit pas le temps d'hocher la tête et rejoignit Finn dans son processus d'engloutissement de son petit-déjeuner. Carole les regarda avec un air attendri et mit un pancake dans son assiette.

"Comment s'est passée sa nuit ? demanda-t-elle à Kurt." Kurt se figea et tenta un coup d'œil dans la direction de son père. Même si Burt avait tout naturellement mentionné Blaine quelques minutes auparavant, il avait toujours peur de ce qu'il ferait ou dirait. Burt s'était arrêté de manger lui aussi, et la lueur d'inquiétude qui brilla dans ses yeux quand il regarda le couloir détendit la poitrine de Kurt. Tout allait bien, son père était un homme de parole, il laisserait Blaine rester ici et avoir accès à sa chambre sans que Kurt n'ait besoin de le convaincre. Il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour que Blaine soit en sécurité, même si c'était plus pour Kurt que pour lui.

"Bien, à part ce que vous avez vu, l'informa Kurt." Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père avant d'ajouter "Je crois qu'il ne dort jamais paisiblement, sauf quand je suis avec lui.

- Comment ça ? demanda Burt avec précaution." Kurt n'arrivait pas à lire entièrement l'expression de son visage, mais il se dit que son père essaierait au moins de comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

"Il a toujours l'air épuisé, répondit Kurt d'une voix calme. Surtout dernièrement, mais quand... quand nous sommes ensemble il dort toutes ses nuits. C'est comme s'il se sentait... assez en sécurité pour se laisser vraiment dormir, décida finalement Kurt."

Il mordit dans sa tartine et s'abstint de regarder dans la direction de son père. Il ne savait vraiment plus à quoi s'attendre de la part de Burt. Il avait toujours été un père incroyable pour lui – avait toujours fait ce qui était le mieux pour lui et l'avait toujours soutenu – mais _ça_, c'était une situation complexe. Ce qui serait le mieux à faire pour lui d'après son père serait sans doute l'inverse de ce qui serait le mieux à faire pour _Blaine_. Car Kurt savait qu'il était le premier souci de son père, et son cœur se brisa quand il pensa que personne au monde n'avait Blaine comme priorité, à part lui-même.

Burt poussa un profond soupir et laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son bol. Kurt déglutit nerveusement. Il redoutait terriblement ce qu'il pensait être sur le point de se passer.

"Il avait une vie d'enfer avant de te rencontrer, commença Burt." Et c'était la dernière chose que Kurt s'attendait à l'entendre dire. Il s'était endurci toute la matinée dans la perspective d'entendre quelque chose du genre "Je ne veux pas de lui ici " ou "Tu es trop attaché à lui. Il finira par te blesser." Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à de la préoccupation envers son petit-ami – ils étaient petits-amis à présent ? – ni à une approche paternelle du garçon qui avait traité Kurt de salope devant Burt.

Kurt n'était pas certain de pouvoir parler, aussi il se contenta de se mordre la lèvre en attendant le coup de massue. Mais il n'arriva pas. En fait, son père le surprit encore plus.

"Fais en sorte qu'il comprenne qu'il est toujours le bienvenu ici, dit solennellement Burt. Je lui dirais bien moi-même, mais j'imagine qu'il ne me croirait pas.

- Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, coupa doucement Kurt." Blaine ne ferait malheureusement pas confiance à Burt autant qu'à lui, mais si Kurt se contentait de lui promettre que son père le voulait chez lui, il savait que cela ne suffirait pas à le faire rester.

Il resta stupéfait quand Finn acquiesça. "Ouais, je serais mort de peur de venir ici sans ton accord."

Kurt adressa à Finn un rapide sourire reconnaissant et regarda son père hocher la tête. C'était bien plus qu'il n'en voulait, après la nuit dernière. Il s'était dit qu'il faudrait plusieurs semaines à Burt pour accepter d'accueillir Blaine de manière régulière, mais pour une raison inconnue, la nuit passée avait eu l'air de le convaincre rapidement que le plus tôt Blaine serait en sécurité ici, le mieux ils se sentiraient tous.

"Merci, papa, marmonna Kurt." Il se leva et serra son père encore assis à sa place dans ses bras.

Burt lui tapota l'épaule à plusieurs reprises et dit "Le plus vite il sera sorti de ce trou infernal, le plus profondément je dormirai en sachant que tu n'es pas en train de lui rendre visite la nuit dans un endroit pareil."

Kurt recula et prit une inspiration saccadée en essayant de brider ses émotions. Son père avait assez confiance en son discernement pour accorder sa confiance à Blaine, et cela comptait plus que tout pour lui.

"Vous deux, soyez... soyez gentils l'un avec l'autre, d'accord ?" La bouche de Burt se tordit en quelque chose à mi-chemin entre la moue et la grimace. "Pro... protégez-vous."

La chaleur jaillit dans son cou et se propagea dans ses joues. Il savait de quoi voulait parler son père, et même s'il était hors de question qu'il admette que cette recommandation était d'actualité, il voulait le rassurer quand même.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, lui dit-il simplement. Nous sommes tout l'un pour l'autre. Je suis toujours en sécurité avec Blaine.

- J'espère que tu as raison, Kurt, dit son père d'une voix fatiguée. Il a beaucoup besoin de toi en ce moment.

- Il a besoin de nous tous, corrigea Kurt en jetant un coup d'œil à Carole et Finn." Carole acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais Finn prit son air de cerf surpris par la lumière de phares.

Le grincement d'une chaussure sur le parquet du couloir lui fit tourner la tête. Blaine entra dans son champ de vision, un sac à l'épaule et les cheveux trempés. Ses yeux avaient l'air abattus, mais il leva vivement le regard vers lui quand ils se turent et le fixèrent. Ses yeux vert-noisette se promenèrent sur leurs visages avant de se poser sur Kurt, et l'incertitude et la peur qu'il y vit l'écrasèrent. Blaine n'avait clairement aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, et semblait avoir déduit de leur silence qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Kurt s'était attendu à ce qu'il fasse plusieurs pas en arrière par réflexe, mais il détestait toujours autant ce besoin qu'avait Blaine de se renfermer aussi rapidement.

"Je devrais y aller, bébé, lui dit Blaine d'un ton bourru." Il fit mine de pivoter et de s'enfuir en courant de la maison, mais Kurt s'approcha rapidement de lui, souriant malgré son air mal à l'aise. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira dans son étreinte. S'ils avaient été seuls il n'aurait pas hésité à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende, mais ils ne l'étaient pas et il voulait vraiment mettre son père à l'aise avec leur relation au lieu de la lui jeter au visage comme un slushie.

Il sentit Blaine se détendre dans ses bras, et resserra son étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'il la lui rende. Il enfonça son menton dans le ceux de son cou et déposa un petit baiser contre sa peau légèrement humide, qui sentait maintenant la même odeur que son gel douche. La seule pensée de Blaine dans sa douche, en train d'utiliser son gel douche lui donna envie d'oublier qu'ils avaient cours ou qu'il y avait trois autres personnes dans la pièce. Blaine saisit son visage dans ses mains quand il fit mine de reculer. Des lèvres fermes se pressèrent instantanément contre les siennes et Kurt retourna immédiatement le geste, tandis que le pouce de Blaine lui caressait doucement la joue. Il essaya de faire comprendre silencieusement à Blaine qu'il était là pour lui, qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant et qu'il était complètement en sécurité ici. Il avait mal au cœur à l'idée que Blaine ne se sente même pas en sécurité dans un environnement aussi naturel et détendu que la cuisine lors du petit-déjeuner.

Quand Kurt recula enfin, il se sentait étourdi et intimidé. Blaine lui adressa un sourire tendre et légèrement timide.

"Bonjour, dit Kurt d'une voix vive." Il sautillait légèrement sur ses pieds et rayonnait de manière incontrôlable tout en essayant de faire comprendre à Blaine que cette maison était la meilleure place pour lui. "Il y a des pancakes si tu en veux. Et des tartines, du jus d'orange et plein d'autres choses."

Blaine hocha légèrement la tête, visiblement stupéfait qu'ils se soient comportés de manière si accueillante, et plus important, envers _lui_. Kurt enroula l'une des boucles de Blaine autour de son doigt pendant un moment, puis glissa ses mains dans celles de Blaine. "Viens, lui dit-il. Assieds-toi à côté de moi."

Il sentit le corps de Blaine se tendre en guise de protestation, mais il ne dit rien quand on l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le siège vide à côté de Kurt. Celui-ci tint fermement la main de Blaine dans la sienne tout en se rasseyant sur son propre siège, puis il les laissa reposer sur sa cuisse en caressant ses phalanges avec son pouce pour l'apaiser.

Carole tira quatre énormes pancakes de la pile et les laissa tomber dans l'assiette de Blaine. "Tiens, mon chéri." La main de Blaine s'agita dans la sienne, et sa poigne se resserra douloureusement. "J'en ai fait deux fois plus que d'habitude, pour que Finn et toi n'ayez pas besoin de vous battre.

- Ça aurait été la guerre froide, lui dit Finn en se coupant un autre bout et en le fourrant dans sa bouche. 'e ne ri'ole 'as 'vec les 'ancakes.

- Je ne rigole pas avec le fait d'avaler avant de parler, rétorqua Blaine en haussant légèrement les sourcils. Demande à Kurt."

La cuillère de Burt tomba dans un grand fracas sur la table, et Kurt sentit son visage entier lui brûler. Il s'était attendu à des remarques vulgaires pendant le repas parce qu'elles avaient l'air d'être un moyen de défense réflexe chez Blaine, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elles soient déclenchées par Finn et des pancakes.

"_Blaine_, siffla-t-il sur le ton de l'avertissement." Et à sa grande surprise, Blaine prit un air honteux.

"Heu... désolé ? répondit-il avec incertitude." Et le sourire arrogant se remit en place comme un bouclier quand il aperçut l'expression de Burt. Kurt faillit plaquer sa main contre la bouche de Blaine, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. "Veillez excuser mes habitudes concernant la fellation."

Les yeux de Blaine étaient rivés sur le visage de Burt, comme s'il le défiait ou le provoquait afin qu'il prouve qu'il était tout ce que Blaine attendait d'une figure paternelle. C'était presque comme s'il _voulait_ que Burt le jette dehors, juste pour prouver combien le monde était cruel ou – et Kurt se détesta pour penser ça – pour se prouver à lui-même combien il était vain. Pendant un instant terrible, Kurt crut que Burt allait faire exactement ce que Blaine attendait de lui. Mais son père le surprit une fois de plus, comme s'il avait fait la même déduction que Kurt. C'était probablement le bref éclair de regret qui était passé sur le visage de Blaine qui l'avait amené à cette conclusion.

"Ce que mon fils et toi faites quand vous êtes ensemble ne me regarde pas, à moins que tu ne te débrouilles pour m'y mêler, et je te conseille de t'en abstenir." Burt marqua une pause et tendit la brique de jus d'orange à Blaine. "Du jus, Blaine ?"

Kurt observa Blaine avec nervosité. Il savait l'effort que venait de faire Burt, et il savait aussi que Blaine n'allait pas rendre les choses faciles. Il s'attendait à ce que Burt le déteste après leur première rencontre dans le parking. Blaine faisait seulement des efforts assez longtemps pour que les gens le détestent ou baissent les bras, et même s'il avait fait une exception pour Kurt et Carole, ça allait être beaucoup plus compliqué avec Burt sachant qu'il était non seulement le père de _Kurt_, mais aussi une figure paternelle tout court.

Blaine semblait étonné par la réaction qu'il venait d'obtenir, mais il croisa le regard de Kurt et son effronterie s'évapora.

"Heu, ouais, b... bien sûr, marmonna Blaine en saisissant la brique et en se versant un verre."

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula plutôt calmement après ça. Finn fixait Blaine, mi-impressionné mi-furieux de la manière dont il avait parlé à Burt. Carole les interrogea tous les trois sur les cours qu'ils avaient et adressa des sourires encourageants à Kurt pendant tout le repas, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi elle l'encourageait. Est-ce qu'il était censé engager une conversation entre Blaine et son père ? Il aurait préféré les laisser coexister en paix dans la même pièce pour le moment, et peut-être tenter une brève conversation ce soir. Ou demain. Ou même la semaine prochaine.

"Vous devriez y aller, les garçons, leur dit Burt alors qu'ils enlevaient leurs assiettes, une demi-heure plus tard.

- Je vais finir de nettoyer, assura Carole à Kurt, qui avait commencé à protester." Il y eut un bref tour d'au revoir entre les Hudson et les Hummel, et Kurt eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre quand il repéra Blaine, debout dans le hall en train de tripoter son sac, l'air profondément mal à l'aise.

"Tu veux passer par chez toi pour te changer et récupérer quelques affaires ? demanda Kurt quand ils s'entassèrent tous dans le couloir.

- Récupérer des affaires pour quoi faire ? demanda Blaine avec perplexité."

Kurt sentit son cœur dégringoler dans sa poitrine, mais il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'une nuit suffise à Blaine pour considérer la maison de Kurt comme la sienne. Au lieu de répondre à la question, il dit avec un ton exaspéré "Alors change _au moins_ de vêtements. Tu ne peux pas porter la même tenue deux jours de suite."

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans l'entrée pour récupérer leurs manteaux et les baskets de Finn. Kurt sentait que son père et Carole suivaient leur conversation de près.

"Bah pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait le remarquer, lui répondit Blaine avec un petit ricanement." Il vit Carole frémir légèrement devant son ton cassant, mais le visage de son père resta impassible. "Toi en revanche, tu déclencherais la fin du monde si tu portais deux jours de suite la même tenue.

- _Moi_, je vais le remarquer, répondit Kurt avec force." Mais Blaine leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, comme s'il s'était attendu à recevoir cette réponse. Et Kurt ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il remarquait le moindre détail quand il s'agissait de vêtements, mais il savait que Blaine avait raison – personne ne le remarquerait pour aucun d'eux deux, les autres s'en fichaient – et cela lui donna l'impression qu'on lui coupait la respiration.

"A ce soir, les garçons, leur dit Carole." Et elle fit quelque chose qui les surprit tous. Elle attira Blaine dans une étreinte étroite et chaude, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ce fut bref, mais tout son corps se tendit et il se contenta de la dévisager pendant qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses boucles. "Passe une bonne journée, mon chéri. Tu penses revenir ce soir ?

- Heu…" Blaine lança un regard à Kurt, puis à Burt. Quelque chose chez son père sembla lui faire prendre sa décision. "Probablement pas.

- Tu es plus que bienvenu si tu décides de revenir, dit soudain Burt." Et Blaine sursauta au son de sa voix, visiblement stupéfait par son ton et ses mots. "Chaque fois que tu as besoin d'un endroit où passer la nuit, tu es plus que bienvenu ici, d'accord ?"

Burt lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et Blaine hocha vivement la tête. Quelque chose comme de l'espoir brillait dans ses yeux quand il se retourna et enroula son bras autour de celui de Kurt. Kurt lui sourit une nouvelle fois, et glissa la main dans la poche de la veste en cuir de Blaine. Il avait une journée entière pour convaincre Blaine de revenir ce soir. Il allait passer ses journées à ignorer ses professeurs et à ne pas faire ses devoirs jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à convaincre Blaine de rester avec eux.

Mais Blaine se montra impossible à convaincre ce jour-là. Kurt ne fut pas aidé par le fait qu'ils n'eurent que deux cours en commun, et qu'il enchaîne avec le Glee Club. Blaine resta assez longtemps pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de chant. Mais après quelques baisers passionnés interrompus par Santana, il longea le couloir sur son skateboard et disparut.

Quand Finn et Kurt sortirent il faisait déjà noir, et il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Finn pour déterminer si oui ou non s'arrêter chez Blaine était une bonne idée. Il ferait probablement plus de mal que de bien en se pointant à cette heure et en offrant une cible aux homophobes qui rodaient souvent sur le parking. A contrecœur, il conduisit jusqu'à la maison, espérant de tout son cœur que Blaine serait là en train de l'attendre avec son père. Mais il n'était pas là.

Les deux jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même manière. Blaine haussait les épaules à toutes les évocations de diner chez Kurt, ou si oui ou non il voulait apporter des vêtements de rechange pour la nuit. Kurt essaya de ne pas le forcer et de ne pas faire de proposition directe, mais c'était dur, plus dur que de dire non à Blaine alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la salle de bain, quelques semaines auparavant. La force que Blaine avait retrouvée lors de sa nuit tranquille chez Kurt semblait s'user chaque jour un peu plus. Kurt n'avait qu'une envie, jeter l'autre garçon sur son épaule et le forcer à revenir chez lui. Le seul progrès dans sa vie était celui que son père accomplissait en retrouvant sa résistance physique.

Le vendredi matin, Kurt arriva en retard et se pointa juste à temps pour parler à Mercedes et Tina avant qu'elles ne quittent leurs casiers.

"Salut, leur dit-il en s'arrêtant devant elles dans un dérapage."

Mercedes le serra dans ses bras, et Tina demanda "Ton père va toujours aussi bien ?

- Oui, très bien, en fait, lui répondit Kurt." Leurs bras se lièrent et ils se dirigèrent le long du couloir jusqu'à leur cours d'Anglais. Il épia l'arrivée de Blaine pendant tout le trajet. A cette heure-ci Blaine était d'habitude bras dessus bras dessous avec lui – avait même laissé Mercedes s'agripper à son autre bras la veille – mais il ne le vit pas. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe quand la sonnerie retentit, et le spectacle au fond de la salle de classe les figea tous les trois.

Blaine était profondément endormi sur son bureau, bavant légèrement tandis que ses bras pendaient de chaque côté. La poitrine de Kurt se serra quand il vit combien Blaine avait l'air épuisé après seulement quelques jours dans son appartement, sans qu'il soit là pour atténuer sa solitude. La peau autour de son œil était toujours d'un noir violacé, mais le gonflement avait disparu et la coupure sur son arcade avait formé une croûte.

Ils atteignirent leurs sièges dans le rang devant Blaine et le regardèrent renifler légèrement. Il écrasa un peu plus sa joue contre le bois du bureau et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser son souffle embuer la surface.

"Il a une mine _horrible_, chuchota tristement Mercedes en se laissant tomber sur son siège et en pivotant immédiatement pour regarder Blaine.

- Je ne comprends pas, ajouta Tina." Elle jeta un regard à Kurt, tandis que les annonces du matin résonnaient bruyamment dans les haut-parleurs. "Il allait bien mardi à part le coquard, et maintenant on dirait qu'il va tomber raide mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il..." Kurt se tut. Il posa ses mains sur le dossier de sa chaise et laissa son menton tomber dessus. La masse de boucles rebelles se trouvait à plusieurs centimètres de son visage et il arrivait seulement à distinguer le bout du nez de Blaine. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne coupe. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui en parler ce weekend, ou au moins le convaincre de diner chez lui ce soir. "Il a beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment, acheva-t-il doucement." Il n'ajouta pas de détail pour le moment. Ce n'était pas son rôle de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de la vie de Blaine.

Kurt tendit la main et caressa quelques unes des boucles sombres de Blaine. L'autre garçon grogna légèrement et frotta vaguement son visage contre le bureau.

"Tu l'apprécies vraiment, hein ? demanda Mercedes à voix basse en serrant doucement l'épaule de Kurt.

- Je l'aime, corrigea Kurt en se tournant pour lui adresser un sourire hésitant." De tous ses amis, Finn était le seul qui connaissait la vraie nature de sa relation avec Blaine et les conditions de vie du garçon. L'annoncer enfin à Tina et Mercedes lui enleva un poids énorme de la poitrine, surtout qu'à présent il savait qu'entre Blaine et lui c'était du sérieux.

Un sourire rayonnant accueillit ses mots et la tête de Tina tomba sur son autre épaule. "Je t'avais dit qu'il était totalement ton genre, marmonna Mercedes en se tournant dans le bon sens tandis que Kurt lui adressait un semi-regard de travers.

- Oh, la ferme, rétorqua-t-il en plaisantant." Il secoua légèrement l'épaule de Blaine. Il détestait avoir à le réveiller, mais Mr. Robertson était le seul professeur qui mettait un point d'honneur à remarquer sa présence. Si Kurt ne le réveillait pas alors c'était certain que leur professeur le ferait, sans doute en laissant tomber quelque chose de lourd juste à côté de son oreille. La dernière chose dont Blaine avait besoin, c'était d'être réveillé par surprise et de sortir instinctivement son couteau suisse pour le brandir sous le nez de leur professeur.

Blaine poussa un faible grognement de protestation et Kurt se pencha en arrière jusqu'à ce que le bord de sa chaise heurte celui du bureau de Blaine. Il déposa un petit baiser sur le front du garçon. "Réveille-toi, Blaine. Le cours commence.

- Hmmmm ? murmura Blaine." Il redressa la tête de quelques centimètres, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il cligna lentement en direction de Kurt. Une douleur sourde palpita dans la poitrine de Kurt à la vue des sacs sombres sous les yeux de Blaine, ou plus exactement sous l'un de ses yeux. L'autre n'était qu'un énorme cercle noir et on aurait presque dit que quelqu'un avait dessiné un trait au marqueur. Il prit le visage de Blaine en coupe et caressa sa joue avec son pouce.

"Le cours commence, répéta doucement Kurt. Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ? Carole m'a fait apporter du chocolat chaud et de la soupe pour toi."

La tête de Blaine retomba lourdement et son front heurta la planche en bois. Il bailla bruyamment et marmonna "Cacao ?"

Kurt ne put retenir le sourire amoureux qui s'étala sur son visage. "Ouais." Il tâtonna dans son sac et en sortit le thermos tiède. "Elle a même ajouté des chamallows."

Blaine se redressa d'un bond et saisit le récipient qu'il lui tendait, le serrant dans ses mains et posant sa joue contre. Il soupira paisiblement quand la chaleur se répandit sur sa peau et Kurt sentit son sourire s'altérer quand Blaine frissonna légèrement. Il savait à quel point le chauffage électrique du garçon était défectueux, et il n'avait pas de mal à le visualiser contraint d'enfiler plusieurs couches de vêtements pour rester au chaud la nuit, alors qu'il _fonctionnait_. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer le froid qu'il devait faire dans la chambre de Blaine quand il ne marchait pas. L'hiver commençait à s'installer de manière plus ou moins permanente autour d'eux, même s'ils n'étaient que fin octobre. A peine ce matin le présentateur de la météo avait annoncé un risque de neige pour le weekend. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le poignet de Blaine et il remarqua les deux manches de pull sous le bord de sa veste sale et abimée. Le seul et unique teeshirt de Blaine était probablement enfoui là-dessous lui aussi.

"Tu es arrivé à quelle heure ? lui demanda Kurt à voix basse."

Blaine haussa les épaules et dévissa le bouchon du thermos. Il renifla et maintint son visage au-dessus de l'ouverture tendit que l'odeur se répandait. "Sais pas. Il faisait encore nuit quand je suis arrivé." Il bailla de nouveau bruyamment et but une gorgée de chocolat. "Les portes étaient encore fermées. Le surveillant m'a laissé entrer quand il est arrivé.

- Blaine, commença Kurt, mi-en colère mi-exaspéré, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas rester chez moi ?" Devant l'expression alarmée de Blaine, Kurt se dépêcha d'ajouter "Même si ce n'est que pour une autre nuit. Ou les nuits en semaine. _N'importe quand_. Tu ne peux pas continuer à t'infliger ça !

- Je… commença Blaine." Mais il se tut, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune réponse à donner à Kurt. Il avala une autre lampée de chocolat chaud à la place, et fixa silencieusement son bureau.

"Blaine, qu'est-ce...

- Mr Hummel, le cours commence. Tournez-vous et écoutez, appela Mr. Robertson depuis l'estrade."

Kurt obéit avec regret, non sans avoir adressé un regard à Blaine pour lui faire comprendre que la conversation était loin d'être terminée. Il y était allé tout doux durant ces derniers jours – avait donné sa chance à Blaine de revenir vers eux – mais il ne supportait plus de le voir souffrir sans rien faire. Il se retournait toutes les deux minutes vers Blaine pour s'assurer qu'il était encore réveillé. Le chocolat chaud sembla aider en donnant à Blaine quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer. Mais une fois qu'il fut terminé vingt minutes plus tard, Kurt n'arrêta pas de se retourner pour le réveiller d'une petite tape dès que Mr. Robertson avait le dos tourné. La distribution des nouvelles lectures analytiques de roman fut un soulagement, car ils passèrent les dix dernières minutes à en discuter avec leur partenaire.

"Blaine, dit sèchement Kurt quand la tête de l'autre garçon commença à s'incliner sur son bureau." Peut-être qu'il aurait du apporter du café à la place du chocolat. Maintenant que Blaine s'était rempli de toute cette chaleur, en plus de sa fatigue, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête et c'était de dormir.

"Quoi ? aboya Blaine d'un ton agacé." Il frotta machinalement son œil blessé et poussa une plainte sonore.

Kurt le regarda tâter sa peau sensible avec précaution, avant de reprendre la parole. "J'apprécierais vraiment que tu passes la nuit chez moi ce soir, dit-il doucement. Mon père et Carole continuent à me poser des questions sur toi. Je sais que Carole est passée déposer de la nourriture en partant au travail, mais elle est encore meilleure quand elle est fraîche et chaude."

Kurt n'était pas fier de lui pour cette dernière phrase, mais faire appel à l'estomac de Blaine pourrait réellement jouer à son avantage.

"Je… je ne… Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? marmonna Blaine en fixant le thermos vide sur son bureau." La sonnerie retentit et à la surprise de Kurt, Blaine se leva rapidement et fonça vers la porte.

Il fut tellement pris de court par ses mouvements rapides et inattendus qu'il ne parvint même pas à attraper son sac avant que Blaine ne disparaisse.

Mercedes lui cria quelque chose, mais Kurt ne lui accorda même pas un regard et s'élança à la suite de Blaine. Mais le garçon était déjà parti, avait disparu dans la foule avant que Kurt ne puisse le repérer. Il arriva en cours d'Histoire quelques minutes plus tard, et prit sa place habituelle. Blaine entra pile avec la sonnerie, et quand Kurt essaya de lui parler avec des murmures et des petits mots il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de laisser tomber sa tête sur le bureau. Même si Kurt voulait savoir pourquoi Blaine hésitait tellement à revenir chez lui, il pouvait voir à quel point il avait besoin de se reposer et laissa tomber. La même chose se produisit en Sciences Environnementales et Kurt le laissa tranquille jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du déjeuner retentisse. Une fois de plus, Blaine bondit hors de la salle de cours pour échapper à ses questions.

C'est sur un coup de chance qu'il repéra la veste de Blaine en train de s'éclipser par la porte des toilettes des garçons. Il ralentit sa marche et hésita à entrer. Sincèrement, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de l'autre côté de cette porte. Kurt savait que tout ça demandait beaucoup d'adaptation de la part de Blaine, et que tout ce qu'il avait d'autre dans sa vie était lentement en train de tomber en lambeaux, mais la plupart du temps il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Blaine était appuyé contre l'évier quand il entra et éclaboussait son visage d'eau pour essayer de se réveiller, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Kurt plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit une serviette qu'il gardait là au cas où quelqu'un décide de lui jeter un slushie.

"Viens là, dit doucement Kurt." Il laissa tomber son sac à côté de celui de Blaine et l'obligea à lui faire face. Il tamponna le coton doux contre le front de Blaine et lui sécha le visage avec douceur, tout en faisant particulièrement attention à son œil au beurre noir. Quand il recula pour laisser tomber la serviette mouillée dans l'évier. Il s'était préparé à l'habituel regard de stupéfaction qui se peignait sur le visage de Blaine dès qu'un geste gentil lui était destiné, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir des larmes lui baigner les yeux.

"C'est juste que... c'est trop beau pour être vrai, lui dit Blaine." Il prit une inspiration saccadée et secoua la tête à ses propres mots. "Je me voyais déjà finir en prison et moisir là-bas pour le restant de mes jours si les autres détenus ne me tuaient pas, et puis tu t'es pointé. Je n'avais rien imaginé de tout ça, ajouta doucement Blaine. Et tu as une famille qui veut... qui veut... je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils veulent."

Kurt le fit taire et l'attira dans ses bras tout en frictionnant sa colonne et en laissant courir ses doigts dans ses boucles. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour retenir ses propres larmes, et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Blaine. Il savait que tout ça était beaucoup trop pour Blaine après les dix années qu'il venait de passer, mais la piètre opinion qu'il avait de lui-même donnait à Kurt l'impression qu'on lui avait mis le cœur dans un frigo avant d'essayer de le briser au marteau.

"Allons-nous en, murmura Kurt en éteignant le robinet et tirant le sac de Blaine de sous l'évier avec son pied. Je te ramène à la maison, d'accord ? Pas de négociation possible. Tu as besoin de sommeil, de repos et de nourriture chaude.

- Tu nous improvises une petite partie de jambes en l'air, Hummel ? bailla Blaine tandis que Kurt l'entrainait vers le couloir.

- Si tu as de la chance, rétorqua Kurt." Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Blaine et le suivit dans le couloir. Une part de lui s'attendait à obtenir une réponse effrontée, mais Blaine cligna des yeux d'un air épuisé et marcha en tête quand ils passèrent dans le couloir. Kurt laissa Blaine le précéder tandis qu'ils fonçaient à travers les couloirs et dans les coins, car le garçon savait comment éviter les professeurs qui faisaient des rondes. Quand ils atteignirent le parking des élèves, Kurt tenait Blaine par la taille et se retrouva en train de le hisser sur le siège passager de sa voiture. Quand il grimpa sur son propre siège Blaine était déjà profondément endormi, la joue collée contre la vitre. Il se pencha sur lui pour lui boucler sa ceinture, envoya un rapide message à Finn pour lui dire où il était passé et un autre à Carole pour lui dire qu'il serait bientôt à la maison avec Blaine. Son père le priverait sans doute de sorties jusqu'à ses années de fac parce pour avoir encore séché les cours, mais il lança un coup d'œil à Blaine pelotonné sur son siège et décida que ça en valait la peine. Blaine en vaudrait toujours la peine. Il n'avait plus qu'à en convaincre son père.

* * *

Burt détestait se faire palper et tripoter par les médecins. Mais c'était vendredi, le jour de son premier examen depuis qu'il avait été libéré de l'hôpital, et avec une infirmière comme compagne il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Il grogna d'un air malheureux pendant tout le rendez-vous pendant qu'ils le tâtaient, vérifiaient ses constantes et réajustaient son régime pour la centième fois. Carole insista pour que l'examen soit très approfondi et leur fit faire une douzaine de tests sanguins auxquels il ne comprit rien. Ils étaient assis dans l'une des salles de consultations à attendre les résultats, quand le téléphone de Carole vibra bruyamment.

Burt n'y prêta pas grande attention jusqu'à ce que Carole se lève et s'approche de la table d'examen, et il fut soulagé de n'avoir pas été contraint d'enfiler l'une de ces ridicules chemises d'hôpital. Il savait qu'en tant qu'infirmière, Carole avait du en voir d'autres. Mais même, c'était sa petite-amie.

"Kurt est en train de rentrer à la maison, lui dit-elle d'un ton neutre."

Burt se tendit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur d'en face. Midi et demi. Deux heures avant la fin des cours. Il se prépara psychologiquement à ce qu'elle allait lui dire ensuite. "Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien de grave, le rassura rapidement Carole. Blaine est avec lui. Le pauvre garçon est de nouveau épuisé, ajouta tristement Carole. J'aimerais vraiment que nous réussissions à le convaincre de rester.

- Ça ne dépend que de lui, fit remarquer Burt. Il est têtu." Et parfaitement assorti à Kurt sur ce point, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Quiconque sortirait avec Kurt devrait être borné, ou alors il se ferait marcher dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit, Burt avait toujours du mal à rapprocher le garçon du parking et du petit-déjeuner avec ce que Kurt et Carole lui avaient décrit, et le peu qu'il en avait vu quand il était passé à la maison. Il avait l'impression d'ignorer encore une immense part de Blaine, et il se rendait compte qu'étant donné les expériences de Blaine avec les figures paternelles, il avait encore du pain sur la planche avant de se mettre sur la bonne voie avec lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour que Blaine lui fasse confiance, afin qu'il reste au moins chez eux et qu'il évite à tout le monde beaucoup de stress. Il savait que la confiance que Blaine pouvait mettre en lui était la clef de son emménagement chez eux. Il n'avait jamais été très bon en puzzle, et Blaine Anderson était le puzzle le plus compliqué qu'il ait jamais vu.

"Ils n'ont pas cours demain, lui dit Carole d'un air absent en dessinant des cercles apaisants dans son dos. Ce weekend nous aurons peut-être une chance de lui donner _envie_ de rester."

Burt grogna en guise d'approbation et remua sur le tissu du lit. Celui-ci se froissa et il grimaça, ce qui fit rire Carole. "Tu n'arriveras jamais à te détendre dans un hôpital, pas vrai ?

- Peut-être que si je viens te rendre visite plus souvent... répondit Burt." Il remua de nouveau et laissa Carole l'entourer de ses bras.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Carole murmura quelques idées à essayer avec Blaine à l'oreille de Burt. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé quand ils obtinrent les résultats de ses analyses de sang. Tout fut établi comme normal, à leur grand soulagement, mais le médecin insista tout de même pour qu'il revienne à la même heure la semaine suivante pour lui donner son accord quant à la reprise de son travail à l'atelier. Ils passèrent rapidement par la salle de soin de Carole pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son planning pour la semaine à venir, puis rentrèrent à la maison. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, il était déjà fatigué après ses quelques heures de marche dans l'hôpital. Il ne repoussa même pas Carole quand elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à atteindre le porche et à passer la porte.

Il avait presque oublié que Kurt et Blaine étaient rentrés jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent dans le salon et les voient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. La télévision était allumée et diffusait une espèce de concours de mode que Kurt adorait regarder. Blaine était profondément endormi sur la poitrine de son fils et ronflait légèrement tandis que les doigts de celui-ci jouaient avec ses boucles. Ce Blaine était complètement différent du garçon qu'il s'obstinait à être devant Burt, et encore très différent par rapport au garçon terrifié qui avait sorti un couteau la nuit dernière. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça.

Les yeux de Kurt, jusqu'alors fermés, s'ouvrirent quand Carole s'approcha et lui caressa les cheveux en arrière.

"Qu'est-ce que le médecin a dit ? demanda-t-il d'un air anxieux." L'inquiétude dans sa voix brisa le cœur de Burt. Il détestait voir Kurt s'inquiéter encore plus qu'il détestait aller chez le médecin. Ce n'était pas le rôle de Kurt de s'inquiéter pour lui. Ça devrait être l'inverse, et encore. Il était le père, _il_ devrait être inquiet à propos de son fils. Son fils ne devrait pas être terrifié à l'idée de le voir s'écrouler d'un coup.

"L'examen était normal, mon grand, le rassura Burt." Il fit un pas en avant pour rejoindre Carole.

"Tu veux une couverture ? demanda Carole à voix basse, tout en se penchant pour examiner l'œil noirci de Blaine.

- Oui, s'il te plait, marmonna Kurt." Burt en tira une du placard dans le coin et aida Carole à l'étendre sur les deux garçons. Blaine grogna dans son sommeil et se détacha de la poitrine de Kurt pour rouler en arrière vers le bord du canapé.

"Ola, gamin, lui Burt en poussant le dos de Blaine pour le forcer à rouler sur le côté afin qu'il soit allongé face à Kurt." Kurt enlaça rapidement Blaine et l'attira vers lui, tout en reculant dans le canapé.

Son fils le dévisagea en silence pendant un instant, passa la main de haut en bas sur le dos de Blaine et pressa sa joue sur la masse de boucles. "Tu lui as trouvé un surnom, fit remarquer Kurt." Il remonta un peu la couverture et autorisa les doigts de Blaine à s'agripper au tissu de son gilet. Il sourit en regardant Blaine pendant quelques secondes, puis ses yeux revinrent sur Burt.

"Hein ? grogna Burt en attrapant la télécommande et en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil préféré." Il essayait de détourner le sujet et il en était parfaitement conscient, mais c'était vraiment étrange pour lui de penser qu'il était assez à l'aise avec Blaine pour lui donner un surnom, comme il l'avait fait avec Kurt et Finn. Il ne connaissait _pas_ ce gamin.

"Gamin, répondit Kurt. Tu l'as appelé "gamin". Comme quand tu m'appelles "mon grand" ou que tu appelles Finn "mon gars" ou "champion"."

Carole lui souriait, d'un beau, grand et éclatant sourire, et il remua tout en feignant d'être absorbé dans le défilement des chaines pour éviter de devoir admette cette évidence. Oui, ce garçon comptait à ses yeux. C'était dur de faire autrement après tout ce qu'il avait entendu et le peu qu'il avait vu. Surtout depuis qu'il était absolument évident que son fils était amoureux de lui. A partir de là, il ne pouvait qu'attacher de l'importance à lui. Le bonheur de son fils était étroitement lié à Blaine, et plus que tout au monde il voulait que Kurt soit heureux. Il le méritait – ils le méritaient tous les deux – après les enfances qu'ils avaient eues.

"Est-ce qu'on attend Finn pour le diner ? demanda-t-il au lieu de commenter la remarque de Kurt.

- J'imagine, répondit Carole, toujours avec un grand sourire." Elle se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. "C'est la nuit du diner en famille, et quelques heures de sommeil en plus ne feraient pas de mal à Blaine." Elle lança un sourire affectueux aux deux garçons. "Je vais prendre une douche et commencer à préparer le diner, d'accord ?

- Préviens-moi quand tu commences, je t'aiderai, lui proposa Kurt."

Burt leur adressa un sourire attendri et Carole sortit en direction du couloir. C'était tellement agréable de voir qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien, de savoir que même si Kurt ne considérerait jamais Carole comme sa mère, il la verrait toujours comme une amie proche en qui avoir confiance. C'était plus que Burt n'avait osé l'espérer quand Kurt l'avait poussé à s'embarquer de nouveau dans une histoire de cœur.

L'une des jambes de Blaine tomba et il recommença à rouler dans son sommeil. Exaspéré, Kurt le tira de nouveau dans ses bras. "Mon dieu, tu as vraiment la bougeotte quand tu n'es pas dans un lit, hein ?"

Burt essaya de cacher la manière dont il avait pâli à ce commentaire, mais ce qu'il _détestait_ de toutes ses forces les imaginer dans un lit ensemble. Bien sûr, il les avait déjà vus dans ce genre de situation, et ça avait été innocent, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait son fils avait fait avec Blaine des choses dont il ne voulait jamais entendre parler. Blaine s'apaisa de nouveau dans les bras de Kurt, et Burt entendit son fils soupirer doucement tandis qu'il se décidait pour une chaine de sports. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et laissa son esprit divaguer. Carole revint et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le dossier du canapé, mais quand elle vit que les garçons étaient tous les deux endormis, elle partit préparer le diner toute seule.

Burt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans leur direction toutes les deux minutes, pour les voir blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Blaine car il était enfoui contre l'épaule de Kurt, mais le sourire sur le visage de son fils fit fondre ses entrailles. Ce sourire lui manquait, parfois. Il ne l'avait vu que très rarement depuis le décès de Elizabeth.

Quelques heures plus tard Finn passa la porte d'entrée en trainant des pieds, en sueur et toujours vêtu de son sweat d'entrainement. Il remarqua Blaine et Kurt sur le canapé et eut l'air de s'empêcher à la fois de sourire et de lever les yeux au ciel.

"J'ai dit à Beiste pourquoi il n'était pas là, dit-il simplement en laissant tomber son sac et son équipement par terre. Mais heu, pas tout, mais qu'il avait, genre, des problèmes chez lui."

Burt le dévisagea d'un air surpris. Il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'ils avaient des cours en commun, et il ne voyait pas Finn penser à une chose pareille et faire un effort pour aider Blaine, quelle qu'en soit la manière.

"Vous avez des cours en commun ? demanda-t-il tandis que Finn restait planté bizarrement à côté de lui parce qu'il ne restait nulle part où s'asseoir."

Il haussa vaguement les épaules et répondit. "Ouais, musculation. Il est super musclé, en fait." Il resta silencieux le temps de lancer un regard en direction du canapé. "Je crois qu'elle a compris, dit-il calmement. Beiste, je veux dire, précisa-t-il devant le regard de Burt. Elle capte bien quand il est fatigué, et elle ne le harcèle pas avec les absences et ce genre de truc."

Burt soupira légèrement et tourna les yeux vers le canapé, lui aussi. "Tant mieux, répondit-il. Il a besoin que quelqu'un lui foute un peu la paix."

Carole apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et sourit quand elle vit son fils. "Comment était l'entrainement ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Boueux, répondit Finn. Je vais prendre une douche avant le repas.

- Ok, ce sera prêt quand tu remonteras."

Finn disparut dans la chambre de Kurt, et Carole contourna le canapé pour secouer doucement Kurt.

"Debout, mon chéri. Le diner est presque prêt."

Kurt marmonna quelque chose que Burt ne comprit pas et s'assit un peu, se frottant les yeux tandis que Blaine s'agrippait à lui avec force. Carole se déplaça pour aider Burt à se lever et à gagner la cuisine. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, et devant le regard curieux de Carole il tourna vivement la tête vers le canapé pour voir que Kurt s'était affaissé et dormait de nouveau.

"Je vais les réveiller, lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et en retournant vers le canapé." Il se pencha par-dessus le dossier et secoua Kurt avec plus de force que Carole.

"Kurt, le diner est prêt. Debout.

- Hmmmm ? murmura Kurt en clignant lentement des yeux dans sa direction et en serrant Blaine contre lui.

- Le diner, répéta Burt. Je parie que Blaine est plus que partant pour un bon repas."

Quand Kurt entendit le nom de Blaine, il se frotta de nouveau les yeux et se débattit un peu sous son poids pour s'asseoir. Burt entama un geste pour secouer Blaine également, mais la main de Kurt agrippa son poignet et l'en empêcha.

"Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne peur, lui expliqua Kurt avec un ton d'excuse." Il bailla bruyamment et se frotta de nouveau les yeux. Burt fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais il comprenait ce que voulait dire son fils. Il était compréhensif, c'était l'une de ses plus grandes qualités. Il retourna dans la cuisine mais s'arrêta de nouveau dans l'encadrement de la porte quand il entendit la voix de Kurt inciter Blaine à se réveiller.

"C'est l'heure de se lever, bébé, murmura Kurt." Blaine grogna et lâcha un filet de paroles inintelligibles qui firent rire Kurt. "Je sais que tu veux dormir, Blaine, mais je parie que ton ventre veut manger quelque chose."

La tête de Blaine se redressa d'un coup, ses boucles tout juste visibles de derrière le dossier du canapé, là où se tenait Burt.

"J'adore manger, déclara-t-il d'un air sérieux." Kurt s'assit et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Blaine ronronna un peu et frotta légèrement son visage contre celui de Kurt. "Je crois que j'aime encore plus t'embrasser. Et si on faisait ça à la place ?"

Le rire joyeux de Kurt résonna dans la pièce et Burt sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine. Mon dieu, ils étaient tellement heureux ensemble, tellement _amoureux_ que sa poitrine lui faisait mal rien qu'à les regarder. Comment pouvait-on penser que le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux était quelque chose d'horrible et d'abominable ?

"Peut-être plus tard. J'ai faim, moi aussi, lui répondit Kurt." Il s'approcha et embrassa de nouveau Blaine, un peu plus longtemps et profondément cette fois-ci. Blaine soupira quand ils se séparèrent et s'assit, et Burt put le voir presser son front contre celui de Kurt. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent il y vit une stupéfaction et un émerveillement qui lui transpercèrent le cœur. C'était comme si Blaine n'avait jamais imaginé quelque chose d'aussi incroyable que ce qu'il était en train de vivre, comme s'il ne s'était jamais attendu à compter aux yeux de quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que Kurt débarque et lui ouvre un nouveau monde plein d'espoir.

Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Kurt, mais Blaine était en train de sourire plus largement et sincèrement que Burt ne l'aurait pensé possible. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait vraiment Blaine sourire – un sourire qui plissait ses yeux et lui donnait l'air du garçon de dix-sept ans qu'il était vraiment. Pendant un instant Burt entrevit le petit garçon de la vieille photo que lui avait montrée Carole – le jeune homme incertain et effrayé à qui Kurt voulait absolument offrir son cœur.

Blaine était en sécurité chez lui pour cette nuit – peut-être pour le weekend – mais il savait que le garçon finirait par retourner dans son appartement. Cela lui permettait de faire une pause dans l'organisation étrange qui existait entre les différentes personnes de la maison. Mais, d'une manière ou d'un autre, il allait faire en sorte que Blaine se sente libre de revenir quand il le voulait. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas pour que tout ça fonctionne, et il avait justement sa petite idée sur la manière dont il allait s'y prendre.


	21. Chapitre 21

CHAPITRE 21

Burt fut surpris de la simplicité qui imprégna leur premier diner du vendredi en famille avec Blaine. Tout eut l'air presque normal. Bizarrement normal en vérité, parce qu'ils avaient traversé tellement de hauts et bas depuis septembre qu'il ne parvenait même plus à se rappeler ce qui était normal.

Blaine resta à moitié endormi pendant la plus grande partie du repas, et il parla très peu. Il gardait les yeux baissés et engloutissait le maximum de nourriture possible, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir disparaître s'il battait trop souvent des cils. Carole avait insisté pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, et entre Kurt et elle, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour re-remplir son assiette. Il avait l'air tellement petit et pitoyable, assis entre Carole et Kurt, que Burt n'avait pas le cœur à entamer la conversation avec lui. Pour le moment il le laissait se concentrer sur son premier vrai repas depuis lundi matin, et pourrait peut-être tenter une petite conversation quand ils s'installeraient dans le salon pour regarder ce que Kurt avait choisi pour ce soir.

Mais cette partie du plan ne fonctionna pas aussi bien que prévu. Kurt et Finn commencèrent immédiatement à se chamailler pour savoir à qui c'était le tour de choisir ce qu'ils regarderaient ce soir. Finn savait très bien que c'était le tour de Kurt, mais à cause du football il ne pourrait pas être là le vendredi suivant. Après dix bonnes minutes de dispute Blaine s'était affaissé sur le canapé et regardait le débat avec un air impassible et fatigué, et Carole vint enfin à la rescousse.

"Finn, c'est le tour de Kurt cette semaine, dit-elle diplomatiquement. Et tu ne rateras pas ton tour la semaine prochaine. Blaine n'aura qu'à choisir."

Les garçons se figèrent et se tournèrent vers l'endroit où Blaine étaient assis, à l'extrémité droite du canapé. Burt lui lança un regard depuis son fauteuil préféré, où il était blotti avec Carole. Les bras de Blaine étaient repliés contre sa poitrine et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Finn remarqua son malaise et accepta aussitôt.

"Ça m'a l'air équitable, concéda-t-il." Kurt mit _Moulin Rouge_ dans le lecteur DVD et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Blaine. "Tu as intérêt à choisir quelque chose de bien, Blaine."

Blaine lui lança un regard ébahi, comme s'il était stupéfait d'être aussi rapidement inclus dans quelque chose qui avait l'air sacré pour eux. Finn ramena le dernier Batman avec un air boudeur et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté de Kurt.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Burt s'installa dans l'étreinte de Carole et regarda plus les garçons que le film. Même si Kurt avait déjà vu ce film une bonne douzaine de fois, il était toujours ravi par les numéros et le romantisme de l'histoire. Finn passa son temps à râler dans sa barbe et à lever les yeux au ciel, et Kurt finit par lui dire qu'il devrait prêter attention au film, car Rachel l'adorait. Mais Blaine restait aussi silencieux que pendant le diner, et c'était énervant pour Burt qui s'était préparé à l'entendre faire des commentaires obscènes, à ce qu'il soit bruyant et tapageur. Burt regarda le garçon de près et vit son émerveillement devant les images qui défilaient sur l'écran. Il lui rappelait Kurt la première fois qu'il l'avait emmené à Cedar Point, quand il sortait à peine de sa première année d'école primaire. Il se souviendrait toujours du sourire immense qui était resté collé sur le petit visage rond et couvert de tâches de rousseurs de Kurt cet après-midi là, et la manière dont ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et d'émerveillement devant tout ce que le monde lui offrait d'expérimenter.

Le fait que Blaine n'ait jamais vu ce film heurta Burt de plein fouet – le fait qu'il n'ait probablement pas vu de film depuis des années, seul dans un environnement où il était aimé et en sécurité. Le garçon n'avait plus qu'eux à présent, et il n'arrivait même pas à s'autoriser à le croire, à s'autoriser à espérer.

Quand le générique de fin commença, Burt s'était assoupi dans sa chaise et si Carole ne l'avait pas secoué, il se serait endormi sur place. Il lança un coup d'œil au canapé, et son estomac tressaillit bizarrement. Blaine s'était de nouveau endormi, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Kurt et l'un de ses bras enroulé dans son dos. Les bras de son fils encerclaient Blaine pour le serrer contre lui, et sa tête s'inclinait pour s'appuyer sur les boucles du garçon.

Carole se hissa hors du fauteuil et commença à sortir des couvertures du placard dans le coin, avant de prendre la direction de la chambre de Kurt. Il la vit disparaître dans les escaliers, pas très sûr de comprendre pourquoi elle descendait, mais il la laissa faire. Carole savait bien mieux que lui ce qu'il fallait faire quand Blaine était dans le coin. Finn bailla un "bonne nuit" et la suivit dans les escaliers.

"Attends, laisse-moi t'aider, marmonna Burt." Il sortit du trou dans lequel il s'était enfoncé sur sa chaise et aida Kurt à allonger Blaine sur le canapé. Il tira le garçon endormi vers le côté opposé du canapé et s'allongea, tandis que Burt soulevait les jambes de Blaine et les laissait tomber là où ils étaient assis quelques minutes auparavant.

"Merci de le laisser rester, papa, murmura Kurt quand Blaine se pelotonna contre sa poitrine." L'une de ses jambes passa au-dessus de celles de Kurt pour l'attirer contre lui.

"Je t'ai dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu, et je le pense vraiment, lui rappela Burt." Il baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où leurs pieds étaient emmêlés et regarda les Converses miteuses et abimées de Blaine. "Tu veux qu'on le réveille pour qu'il se mette en pyjama ?"

Kurt eut l'air inquiet. "Non, décida-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Si on le réveille il ne voudra peut-être pas... peut-être plus..."

Kurt déglutit bruyamment et enroula ses bras autour du torse de Blaine, tout en enfouissant son nez dans ses boucles. Burt n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la fin de la phrase pour savoir ce qui le terrifiait. Il savait aussi qu'il était hors de question qu'il laisse Blaine aller où que ce soit à vingt-trois heures, surtout si c'était pour retourner dans son appartement. Ils avaient tous passé assez de temps comme ça à l'hôpital ces dernières semaines, et la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin c'était que Blaine y finisse à cause de quelque chose qu'ils auraient pu éviter.

"Enlevons-lui ses chaussures et sa veste, au moins, proposa Burt." Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé à côté de leurs pieds et posa le pied droit de Blaine sur ses cuisses. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut combien ses chaussures avaient l'air usées et abimées vues de près. La semelle se détachait du tissu déchiré et délavé de la chaussure, et le plastique au-dessus de ses orteils était tellement fin qu'il se craquelait au niveau de son gros orteil, au point que Burt pouvait voir la chaussette de Blaine à travers. Il passa machinalement un doigt sur l'extrémité de son pied et sentit une bosse qui l'informa que Blaine rétractait ses orteils pour rentrer dans des chaussures bien trop petites pour lui. Il avala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et essaya d'ignorer la crispation de sa poitrine alors qu'il passait une nouvelle fois le pouce sur la chaussure de Blaine. Mon dieu, depuis combien de temps ce gamin n'avait-il eu personne pour se préoccuper de lui ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus personne pour lui procurer des vêtements qui lui allaient ?

Blaine remua dans les bras de Kurt quand Burt délaça ses chaussures et les enleva. Quand il les laissa tomber sur le sol, il fut soulagé de voir que le garçon était toujours endormi et blotti dans les bras de Kurt. Le bruit des pas de Carole résonna dans les escaliers et elle réapparut quelques secondes après avec l'un des oreillers de Kurt dans les bras.

Burt tendit la main à Kurt pour l'aider à se relever, mais Kurt recula, les sourcils froncés par la confusion.

"Mais je veux rester avec Blaine sur le canapé, gémit Kurt." Il s'affaissa plus profondément dans les cousins et laissa Blaine rouler pratiquement sur lui.

"Non, répondit fermement Burt. Il ne va pas tarder à vivre ici, visiblement, et ça signifie qu'il va y avoir de nouvelles règles. Règle numéro un : vous dormez chacun dans votre lit et pas ensemble dans celui de l'autre sans ma permission ou celle de Carole. Debout."

Kurt fronça les sourcils mais ne protesta pas, et Burt souleva Blaine de la poitrine de Kurt. Le garçon se débattit dans ses bras, gémissant et grognant jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit suffisamment assis pour tirer à nouveau Blaine dans ses bras. Blaine s'attacha immédiatement à lui et s'apaisa contre sa poitrine.

"Papa, commença Kurt en tournant vers lui de grands yeux larmoyants." Mais Burt devait se faire respecter. Le plus vite ils s'habitueraient à cette règle, le plus facile serait la transition.

"Non, tu dors dans ton lit cette nuit, dit fermement Burt." Il marqua une pause, car cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir qu'en quelques secondes Blaine s'était étroitement pelotonné contre Kurt, mais il ajouta "_Seul_."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel avec exagération en guise de réponse et Burt fit de même quand son fils soupira d'agacement.

"Ecoute, mon but n'est pas de vous séparer ou de vous empêcher de passer du temps ensemble, ok ? dit Burt en observant Kurt qui retirait la veste de Blaine de ses épaules. Mais je suis ton père. Il va y avoir des règles, et je sais que vous n'allez pas les apprécier, mais elles sont indispensables.

- D'accord, d'accord, marmonna Kurt." Il retira la veste en cuir abimé du bras de Blaine et l'étendit sur le dossier du canapé.

Burt hocha légèrement la tête et poussa un profond soupir. Il savait que cela allait être difficile pour eux, parce qu'en plus de tout ce qu'était Blaine et ce contre quoi il se battait, il était en train de construire une nouvelle barrière entre eux. Ce n'en était pas une grosse, mais c'était quelque chose que Blaine détesterait sans doute plus que Kurt.

Carole passa silencieusement son oreiller à Kurt et dans un geste laborieux et réticent, Kurt s'arracha de l'étreinte de Blaine et remplaça son corps par l'oreiller. Un autre gémissement atteignit les oreilles de Burt quand il regarda Blaine s'emparer de l'oreiller et le serrer tellement fort et étroitement qu'on aurait dit qu'il voulait s'étouffer avec.

Kurt mêla ses doigts aux boucles de Blaine et massa délicatement son crâne quand celui-ci reposa sa tête sur le canapé. Un petit bourdonnement de satisfaction accueillit son geste pendant que Carole dépliait deux grandes couvertures épaisses et les étendit sur Blaine. Kurt se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la joue du garçon, tandis que Carole bordait les couvertures autour de ses jambes et de ses pieds.

"Bonne nuit, murmura Kurt contre la joue de Blaine." Il prit une petite inspiration et se raidit pour dire quelque chose, avant...

"Je t'aime, Blaine."

Burt fut certain que son cœur implosa dans sa poitrine quand son fils prononça ses mots. Ils se connaissaient depuis six semaines et son fils – son Kurt – était amoureux. La seule chose que Kurt avait désespérément désirée depuis l'année dernière, et même peut-être bien avant, pendant qu'il voyait tout le monde autour de lui vivre quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas avoir avant des années. Un soupir saccadé s'échappa des lèvres de Burt quand il baissa les yeux sur eux, sa vision se brouilla et une pression chaude palpita à l'arrière de son crâne. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, ce qu'il avait toujours espéré. Qu'un jour Kurt trouve quelqu'un qui passe au-delà des apparences et qui réussisse à franchir les murs qu'il avait du construire pour se protéger, qu'un jour il trouve quelqu'un qui lui rende son amour. Si Blaine avait _vraiment_ les mêmes sentiments pour Kurt... dieu, il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que le cœur de Kurt puisse se briser en mille morceaux, et cette fois ce serait encore pire que l'histoire avec Finn.

Il battit rapidement des cils et essaya de s'essuyer discrètement les yeux sans que Kurt et Carole ne le remarquent. Kurt était trop distrait par Blaine, mais Carole lui souriait tendrement, et même si elle avait l'air aussi surprise que lui par les mots de Kurt, elle avait l'air ravie.

"A demain matin, papa, dit Kurt en se levant et en le serrant dans ses bras." Il fit de même avec Carole et lança un dernier regard attendri à Blaine avant de descendre dans sa chambre.

Les doigts de Carole s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet et levèrent sa main vers ses lèvres. "Ça va ?"

Burt hocha la tête d'un air absent, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la chambre de son fils puis sur Blaine blotti sous les couvertures sur le divan. Le plan qu'il avait établi pour que Blaine se sente en sécurité chez lui quand il aurait envie d'y retourner pourrait attendre le lendemain ou dimanche. Il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Kurt pour choisir ce dont il avait besoin, car il n'était lui-même jamais allé à l'appartement.

"Oui, décida-t-il." Il emmêla ses doigts avec les siens et la laissa le tirer dans les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage. Et il allait bien, même mieux que ça. Il reprenait ses forces un peu plus chaque jour, soutenu par une compagne belle et fantastique qui l'aimait. Il avait maintenant un autre fils génial, Kurt était plus heureux que jamais, et il pouvait être pour Blaine quelque chose que le garçon n'aurait probablement jamais imaginé. "Bien" était très loin de qualifier tout ça.

* * *

_Il avait froid, il avait faim et il était fatigué. Ses petits pieds étaient engourdis et douloureux à force d'essayer de suivre les médecins et son père pendant qu'ils couraient d'un bout à l'autre de l'hôpital. Il n'y avait même pas de fenêtre dans la salle d'attente où il se trouvait, mais Blaine savait qu'ils avaient largement dépassé l'heure du coucher. Il renifla faiblement et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine tout en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce blanche, vide et stérile. _

_Personne n'était venu le chercher comme ils l'avaient promis. Il était assis sur la même chaise en plastique dur depuis des heures, depuis que son père s'était précipité il ne savait où. Personne n'avait daigné lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, où se trouvait sa maman et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la voir. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer. Ses doigts caressèrent ses genoux à travers son jean, trempé du sang séché de sa mère. _

_Blaine se mordit violemment les lèvres, il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux quand il revit son père courir dans les escaliers et débarquer dans la chambre. Ses jambes étaient raides et douloureuses à force d'être resté agenouillé à côté de sa mère si longtemps, mais il n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre, n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Alors il lui avait pris la main comme elle le faisait toujours quand il s'égratignait le genou ou se coupait le coude, s'était assis là et lui avait dit que tout allait bien se passer. Son père avait débarqué dans la pièce avec un grand sourire et un énorme bouquet de ses roses préférées, puis s'était figé avant de tomber en arrière contre le mur, frappé d'horreur. _

_Un frisson courut le long de la colonne de Blaine quand il se souvint de son regard. Il ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais il était pire que ce regard sur le visage de sa mère, quand elle avait appris que ses parents étaient montés au paradis, même s'il ne savait pas où c'était. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, ou comment aller quelque part pouvait être une si mauvaise chose, mais c'était apparemment le cas. Cela voulait également dire qu'il ne pourrait pas les voir comme prévu à Noël. _

_Avec un autre regard circulaire, Blaine descendit de sa chaise et erra dans le couloir pour chercher son papa. Peut-être que sa maman serait avec lui, et qu'ils pourraient aller tous ensemble au lac comme prévu. _

_Il ne connaissait personne ici, en réalité. Et il n'arrivait pas à voir de l'autre côté des grands comptoirs où se trouvaient toutes les dames dans leurs drôles de chemises colorées, pour voir s'il en reconnaissait une de quand ils étaient arrivés. Il sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler alors qu'il s'aventurait un peu plus loin et tournait dans un autre couloir. Où étaient son papa et sa maman ? Pourquoi est-ce que son père n'était pas revenu après que ces hommes avec leurs badges brillants aient demandé à lui parler ? _

_"Ça va, mon chéri ?"_

_Il se retourna tellement vite qu'il failli tomber, mais deux mains fortes et douces le rattrapèrent par les épaules et l'aidèrent à retrouver son équilibre. Les larmes qui baignaient ses yeux commencèrent à couler quand l'infirmière s'agenouilla devant lui._

_"Je... je... je... ne... t... trouve pas mon pa...papa, hoqueta Blaine en enroulant ses bras autour de lui." Il essaya de retenir ses larmes et d'empêcher son corps de trembler. _

_"Chh, ça va aller, mon chéri, lui dit l'infirmière d'un ton apaisant." Elle écarta ses boucles souples de ses yeux avec une caresse. "Je vais t'aider à le trouver, d'accord ?_

_- C… c'est vrai ? _

_- Bien sûr, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard gentil et en lui prenant la main."_

_Il renifla légèrement et s'essuya le nez avec sa manche. La femme rit et leva légèrement ses yeux verts vers le ciel, mais c'était avec une douceur affective, comme le faisait sa maman. Il essaya de lui adresser un sourire larmoyant quand elle tira quelques mouchoirs de sa poche. _

_"Je te jure, c'est sûrement un truc de petit garçon, dit-elle en essuyant gentiment la morve sur sa manche et son nez, et en séchant ses larmes. Mon fils fait exactement la même chose dix fois par jour."_

_Elle se leva tout en gardant sa main étroitement serrée dans la sienne, et marcha le long du couloir avec lui. Il lui dit le nom de son père, et elle sembla le chercher. Quand ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée, il était en train de lui raconter que sa mère lui apprenait à jouer du piano pour qu'il puisse devenir un jour aussi bon qu'elle, et qu'il adorait la musique et voulait en jouer pour toujours. _

_Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant tandis qu'il baillait bruyamment et vacillait un peu sur ses pieds. Avant qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, elle se pencha et le souleva dans ses bras. Ça ne le gênait pas, de toute manière. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule pendant qu'ils parcouraient les quelques couloirs qui restaient jusqu'à l'entrée. _

_"Ça fait des mois et des mois que j'essaye d'apprendre sa chanson préférée, lui dit-il. Je l'ai beaucoup répétée, comme ça je pourrai la jouer et la _chanter _pour lui faire une surprise pour la Fête des Mères."_

_L'infirmière lui sourit d'un air attendri et déplaça son poids autour de sa taille. "Je suis sûr qu'elle va l'adorer, mon chéri. Mon fils essaye de me faire un morceau de percussions."_

_Blaine lui lança un regard confus. Comment pouvait-elle déjà connaître son cadeau de Fête des Mères. C'était vendredi prochain !_

_"Il n'a jamais été très bon pour garder les secrets, murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence."_

_Il pouffa un peu, mais tourna aussitôt la tête au son d'une voix familière qui provenait de l'autre côté de la salle d'attente où ils se trouvaient. Son père se tenait devant les portes automatiques, avec un médecin et ces deux hommes avec leurs badges brillants. _

_"Papa ! cria-t-il." Il se tortilla pour descendre des bras de l'infirmière et courut jusqu'à son père. Il s'agrippa sa jambe comme du Velcro et enroula étroitement ses bras autour de lui. "Où est maman ? On va au lac, maintenant ?_

_- Non." La voix de son père était faible et tendue alors qu'il continuait à fixer l'endroit que l'homme à qui il parlait venait de quitter. Blaine lâcha la jambe de son père et le dévisagea. Il n'avait jamais entendu son père parler comme ça. Il tira sur le pantalon de son papa pour le faire baisser les yeux, mais l'adulte resta immobile. Blaine avala la masse qui se formait dans sa gorge quand son père se dirigea vers la porte. _

_"Mais, et maman ? demanda-t-il d'un air désespéré en courant sur ses talons. Elle attend dans la voiture ? Elle vient avec nous, hein ?"_

_Son père s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et prit une inspiration saccadée et crépitante. "Non, répéta-t-il." Puis il sortit. Blaine lança un regard à l'endroit où se trouvait l'infirmière qui l'avait aidé, mais elle avait disparu. Des larmes commencèrent à lui baigner les yeux quand il courut après son père dans le parking. Aucun des deux ne parla durant tout le trajet. Blaine pleurait silencieusement sur le siège arrière. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne rentrait pas avec eux ? Est-ce qu'elle devait rester à l'hôpital pour la nuit, avec cette gentille infirmière ? Est-ce qu'elle allait rentrer un jour ? Pourquoi est-ce que son papa refusait de le regarder ? _

_Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans l'allée, Blaine ne parvint plus à retenir ses questions. Son père était sorti de la voiture comme s'il était en transe et ne l'avait même pas aidé à descendre de son siège. Il était effrayé, en colère, et affamé, et fatigué, et il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. _

_Il se démena pour descendre de son siège et rentra dans la maison au moment où son père commençait à monter les escaliers. _

_"Quand est-ce que maman va rentrer ? Où elle est ? Papa, qu'est-ce qu... _

_- Elle ne rentrera pas, Blaine ! cria son père." Blaine trembla et recula de peur parce que son père n'avait jamais, _jamais_ élevé la voix comme ça auparavant. Il n'avait jamais crié au point que sa voix tremble et se brise, et donne encore plus à Blaine l'envie de pleurer._

_Le regard vide revint sur le visage de son père et il frissonna avant de détourner les yeux. C'était le même regard que sa mère ce matin. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Peut-être que c'était un test pour lui, comme ceux qu'il faisait à l'école. Mais sur quoi est-ce qu'ils le testaient, il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient tous les deux regardé comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant – comme s'ils ne l'aimaient plus. _

_Son père disparut dans les escaliers, et Blaine se serra étroitement dans ses propres bras. Le claquement de la porte de la salle de bain résonna et il traîna jusqu'au salon pour s'asseoir devant le piano. Son père allait sûrement se rendre compte qu'il ne lui avait pas donné à manger, qu'il ne l'avait pas couché et qu'il ne lui avait pas raconté une histoire. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir sans une histoire et son baiser du soir. _

_Il pivota sur le banc du piano et joua les premières notes de _Hallelujah_. C'était la chanson qu'il avait répétée pour sa maman depuis des mois, parce qu'elle faisait partie de ses préférées. Ce n'était pas encore parfait quand il essayait de chanter tout en jouant, mais ça le serait bientôt. _

_Ses doigts hésitèrent un peu pendant le premier couplet, mais il chantait faiblement et continua à jouer, enchaînant les couplets en espérant que son père finirait par l'entendre, qu'il descendrait pour le porter jusqu'à son lit et qu'il l'embrasserait pour lui dire bonne nuit comme tous les soirs. _

"Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you.  
(Peut-être qu'il y a un Dieu là-haut, et _tout__ce que j'ai appris de l'amour__, _c'est_comment tuer quelqu'un qui t'a__ surpassé__)_

And it's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"  
(Et ce ne sont pas des pleurs que tu entends la nuit, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a vu la lumière, c'est un Hallujah froid et brisé.)

_Il joua maladroitement une autre note avant d'entamer le refrain final, chantant toujours doucement alors qu'il jouait les derniers accords. Il sourit faiblement à travers ses larmes, et se tourna machinalement en s'attendant à trouver son père, ou même sa mère, en train de le regarder. Son visage se décomposa quand il vit la pièce sombre et vide, et il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir été frappé au ventre par une batte de baseball. Elle ne l'entendrait jamais lui jouer ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Sa vue se brouilla quand il se tourna de nouveau vers les touches noires et blanches qu'adorait sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. D'abord sa maman ne ressemblait plus à sa maman, et maintenant elle était partie et son papa n'était plus l'homme avec qui il faisait des combats de chatouilles ou qui lui apprenait à attraper une balle de baseball. Ses larmes commencèrent à ruisseler en continu sur ses joues, et ses petites jambes se balancèrent à dix bons centimètres du sol tandis qu'il oscillait en sanglotant. _

_Une main tiède et rassurante se pressa soudain contre son dos, des doigts appuyèrent sur sa peau et le massèrent avec douceur à travers son teeshirt. Il remua les pieds sur le sol en bois... mais, une seconde, ses jambes n'étaient-elles pas trop courtes pour l'atteindre ?_

_"Chh, ne pleure pas, mon cœur, murmura la personne assise à côté de lui sur le banc. Je t'ai trouvé. Tout va bien se passer à présent."_

_Il s'appuya contre la personne à côté de lui et battit plusieurs fois des cils avant de se rendre compte que ses bras, ses jambes, tout avait grandi et n'appartenait certainement plus au corps d'un petit garçon de six ans. Une main tiède saisit sa joue et l'inclina vers le haut et vers la gauche. Deux galaxies bleues tourbillonnantes observèrent ses yeux humides, puis la main souleva son menton et l'attira dans un tendre baiser. _

_"Je t'aime, Blaine. Quoi qu'il arrive, sache que je t'aime." _

Il lâcha un léger hoquet et toussa, puis ouvrit les yeux en roulant contre le dossier du canapé. Ses joues étaient trempées, et il se sentait trembler sous le coup des émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui. Une douce lumière grise se faufilait à l'intérieur par les côtés des stores de la fenêtre. Blaine mit un moment à comprendre où il se trouvait et pourquoi il avait chaud. Trop chaud, en réalité. Il avait l'habitude de dormir dans une chambre froide et austère, et de se réveiller avec du gel sur son radiateur électrique. Il ôta les couvertures emmêlées de sa poitrine et se tourna sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond sombre et la respiration profonde.

Il _était_ en sécurité, et cela le terrifiait. Il s'était pensé en sécurité quand il était ce joyeux petit garçon innocent, puis tout s'était évaporé. Le beau sourire rayonnant de Kurt éclaira le brouillard de souvenirs qui obscurcissait toujours son esprit. Mon dieu, tout était tellement confus et nouveau. Ou peut-être que c'était ancien, et qu'il avait juste oublié la sensation de vivre.

Dans un élan brusque, il se libéra complètement des couvertures et se leva. Il n'arrivait jamais à rester calme après un rêve, un souvenir comme celui-ci. Il détestait se souvenir combien il avait été naïf et perdu cette nuit-là. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il avait découvert toute la vérité sur la mort de sa mère. Même s'il était petit il avait compris qu'elle était dépressive, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir maintenant qu'il avait du recul. Son père passait son temps à travailler pour satisfaire son propre père, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer à propos d'argent et parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire d'emprunt, puis les parents de sa mère lui avaient fait une surprise en lui disant qu'ils viendraient d'Italie avec sa sœur pour Noël, mais l'avion avait sombré quelque part dans l'Atlantique.

Les cachets étaient censés rendre sa mère plus heureuse, la faire redevenir elle-même. Mais ils avaient eu l'effet inverse. Ils l'avaient dévastée, et Blaine était rentré de plus en plus souvent de l'école pour l'écouter se disputer avec quelqu'un d'invisible – l'avait vue jeter des objets sur des gens qui n'était pas là jusqu'à ce que ça la rendre folle. C'était seulement avec l'enquête et l'autopsie qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que la pharmacie s'était trompée et lui avait donné dix fois le dosage nécessaire.

Un frisson courut dans son dos malgré ses efforts pour l'en empêcher, mais la fin de son rêve lui revint et il enroula étroitement ses bras autour de son corps. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et se pelotonna sur lui-même. Kurt était là – était avec lui, maintenant, et c'était un lien qu'il n'avait jamais désiré, qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé avoir. Un garçon gentil et délicat qui lui offrirait tout un nouveau monde s'il arrivait à se souvenir comment tendre la main et l'accepter.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce sombre pendant un moment, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le piano calé dans un coin du couloir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué. Des mois depuis qu'il en avait tripoté un à Dalton, mais des années depuis qu'il s'était assis et qu'il s'était vraiment plongé dedans. Il hésita pendant un instant. Il ne savait pas du tout quelle heure il était. Quelqu'un pouvait être réveillé et l'entendre. Le souvenir de la caresse rassurante de Kurt effleura son dos, et avant qu'il ne parvienne à contrôler son élan il s'assit sur le banc et souleva le couvercle en bois qui dissimulait les touches.

Blaine se contenta de les regarder pendant un moment, observant la poussière tourbillonner dans les rayons de lumière qui s'éclaircissaient autour de lui. La majeure partie de son parcours à l'école primaire avait tourné autour du piano. Les amis se faisaient rares parce que toute l'école savait que sa mère était morte, et il était tellement furieux contre son père après tout ça qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même.

Il laissa tomber ses doigts, appuyant délicatement sur quelques touches et laissant son esprit dériver.

"_Hallelujah…"_

Le mot tomba de ses lèvres et ses doigts commencèrent à trébucher sur la mélodie, avant qu'elle ne lui revienne complètement. Il joua machinalement le couplet et sourit avec nostalgie en hésitant sur les mêmes notes que cette nuit-là, quand il était encore un petit garçon. La nuit où sa vie avait basculé et où il avait tout perdu. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait essayé, rien n'avait jamais ramené ses parents.

Ses doigts se figèrent et il resta assis là à regarder ses mains, immobiles au-dessus des touches et prêtes à jouer, pendant qu'il essayait de ressembler ses esprits et de chasser tout ce que son inconscient avait ramené dans ses rêves. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait baissé les bras, qu'il avait arrêté d'espérer quelque chose de plus et qu'il s'était contenté de vouloir retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais à présent il avait quelque chose de plus, et il se sentait tellement perdu quand il s'en approchait qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler pourquoi elle l'effrayait.

_"Not ready to let go  
Cause then I'd never know  
What I could be missing"  
(Pas prêt à abandonner,  
Parce que sinon je ne saurai jamais  
Ce que je vais manquer)_

Ses doigts et sa bouche avaient pris le contrôle, l'entrainaient vers des pensées et des endroits qu'il avait évités et qu'il ne voulait jamais connaître.

_"But I'm missing way to much  
so when do I give up  
what I've been wishing for"  
(Mais trop de choses me manquent,  
Alors quand est-ce que j'abandonnerai  
Mes attentes.)_

Il était tellement plongé dans ce qu'il jouait qu'il n'entendit pas le craquement de l'escalier derrière lui. Il maintint le rythme régulier du piano et ferma les yeux. Il ratait quelques notes et hésitait sur d'autres à cause des années où il n'avait pas pratiqué, mais il s'en fichait. C'était tout ce qu'il était – tout ce qu'il avait peur d'être.

_"I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
so why do I try  
I know I'm gonna fall down  
I thought I could fly  
so why did I drown  
I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down"  
(Je visais le ciel,  
Je suis cloué au sol  
Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'essaie.  
Je sais que la chute sera dure  
Je me croyais capable de voler  
Alors pourquoi je me suis noyé ?  
Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi ça empire, empire, empire. )_

Le bruissement ténu du pantalon de pyjama atteignit le bas de l'escalier, et quelque part dans le brouillard où il se trouvait il eut l'impression de voir son père, les yeux rouges et égarés, descendre les escaliers et s'asseoir sur le banc de la même manière que Kurt l'avait fait dans son rêve. Prendre Blaine dans ses bras et lui assurer que rien ne les séparerait jamais, qu'ils étaient toujours une famille même s'ils n'étaient plus un tout.

_" Oh I am going down down down  
Can't find another way around  
and I don't wanna hear the sound  
of losing what I never found"  
(Oh, je vais m'écrouler, m'écrouler, m'écrouler,  
Je n'arrive pas à trouver un autre chemin  
Et je ne veux pas entendre le son  
De la perte de ce que je n'ai jamais trouvé.)_

Son souffle se coupa et il ferma les yeux plus fort pour ravaler les larmes qu'il sentait monter en lui. Ses doigts tremblèrent et s'immobilisèrent sur les touches.

"Tu joues vraiment très bien, gamin."

Blaine pivota sur le banc en ravalant le cri qui s'était presque échappé de sa bouche, et il se retrouva en train de dévisager Burt. L'homme hocha la tête, soit parce qu'il était d'accord avec ses propres mots, soit pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prononcé, mais cela énerva Blaine. Kurt aimait son père plus que Blaine ne l'aurait pensé possible, mais lui n'arrivait même pas à dire quelque chose de gentil à cet homme tellement il avait peur que ses mots ne lui reviennent au visage.

"Je... je devrais y aller, dit Blaine d'un ton pressé." Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. "Je dois... aller à... à l'épicerie, inventa-t-il de toute pièce. Et heu, me raser. J'ai besoin de trucs pour me raser." Il ouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres mais une main puissante la referma.

"J'ai un rasoir en rab dans ma salle de bain, tu peux l'utiliser, dit Burt d'un ton affable tandis que Blaine fixait la porte." Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été aussi nerveux en présence de quelqu'un. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se fichait de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser ou vouloir, mais cet homme était tout pour le garçon qui était en train de devenir tout son univers. Comment pouvait-il à la fois se renfermer et se laisser aimer, avec ces deux là en même temps dans les parages ?

Burt sembla prendre son silence aussi mal qu'il avait pris son hochement de tête quelques secondes auparavant. "J'attendais de le donner à Kurt, tu sais, si un jour il commence à se raser."

Blaine se surprit à acquiescer. "Kurt est très... doux, concéda-t-il." Il s'éloigna d'un pas de la porte contre laquelle était toujours posée la main de Burt.

Les sourcils de Burt se haussèrent, et Blaine se retint de peu de grimacer. Mon dieu, il n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Burt s'éclaircit un peu la gorge et dit "J'en avais un autre pour lui l'année dernière, mais Finn a commencé à se raser donc je lui ai appris..."

Blaine hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir toutes les choses ridiculement horribles qu'il avait l'habitude de dire. Il ne comprenait pas comment Burt pouvait l'apprécier après ce qu'il avait dit de Kurt la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais Burt faisait des efforts. Il faisait des efforts pour Kurt, et si Burt était prêt à le faire pour son fils alors Blaine n'allait pas laisser tomber Kurt, tant pis s'il avait des réserves.

La main de Burt hésita avant de tomber sur son épaule et de le conduire gentiment vers l'escalier. Pendant une seconde, l'envie de s'échapper et de courir le plus loin possible s'abattit sur Blaine comme un tsunami, mais il força ses jambes à bouger, ses genoux à se plier et à monter les escaliers derrière Burt. Le pied de l'homme trébucha sur une marche à mi-chemin et avant que Blaine ne se rende compte qu'il était passé à l'action, il se retrouva en train de tenir fermement le haut du corps de Burt pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre.

" 'tention, je ne crois pas que Kurt sera très content si vous tombiez et que vous m'écrasiez, murmura Blaine." Il se sentit bête et gnangnan dès que ses mots eurent franchi ses lèvres.

Un gloussement bourru accueillit ses mots, et cela étonna tellement Blaine qu'il retira immédiatement ses mains du dos de Burt, comme s'il s'était pris un coup de jus. Burt vacilla un peu et se rattrapa à la rambarde, pivota sur la marche et lui sourit. Ou du moins, Blaine pensa que c'était un sourire, car ses yeux brillaient comme ceux de Kurt. Mais peut-être que les yeux de Kurt brillaient quand il était heureux et que ceux de Burt brillaient quand il s'apprêtait à tuer le petit-ami de son fils.

Blaine baissa les yeux jusqu'à ce que Burt ait fait demi-tour et ait recommencé à gravir les escaliers. Burt était une énigme pour lui. Toutes les figures paternelles qui avaient croisé son chemin ne lui avaient rien laissé qui soit digne de s'en rappeler, mais Burt était... différent. Terriblement différent de son grand-père et du désastre qu'était devenu son père. Il marcha lentement sur ses talons, hésitant à le suivre quand il disparut par une porte au milieu du couloir. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie de la maison de Kurt et n'avait aucune idée de quelle pièce il s'agissait, si c'était la salle de bain ou la chambre de Burt, ou pourquoi ils avaient besoin de tant de pièces et de portes, d'abord. Une lumière s'alluma et filtra dans le couloir quand Burt passa sa tête à l'extérieur et lui tendit un rasoir d'un vert vif.

"J'espère que tu aimes le vert, lui proposa Burt en agitant le rasoir devant lui." Blaine l'attrapa et le tourna dans ses mains. Il était bien mieux que les petits rasoirs jetables qu'il achetait. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la salle de bain tandis que Burt farfouillait dans l'armoire à médicaments pour en tirer une bombe de mousse à raser. Burt la posa sur le rebord de l'évier et s'écarta pour que Blaine puisse atteindre le lavabo. Burt allait rester là à le regarder, ou quoi ? Est-ce qu'il pensait que Blaine avait besoin de ses conseils pour faire quelque chose qu'il avait appris tout seul un an et demi auparavant ?

"C'est normal que les gens restent plantés à côté des autres comme des vautours, dans cette maison ? demanda Blaine d'un air incrédule en tournant le robinet d'eau chaude et en relevant le bouchon de l'évier."

Burt sursauta depuis le mur contre lequel il était appuyé et remua les pieds. Blaine l'observa pendant un instant, et l'inconfort lui piquait la peau quand il enleva le bouchon en plastique de la mousse à raser et qu'il s'en versa une noisette dans la main...

"Stop, lui dit soudain Burt." Il lui prit la bombe des mains et la reposa sur le rebord.

L'estomac noué, Blaine recula d'un pas tandis que Burt prenait la serviette à mains sur l'étagère et la maintint sous l'eau brûlante qui sortait du robinet.

"En général je ne me rase qu'après la douche, lui dit Burt en essorant la petite serviette. Ta peau est réchauffée et ça adoucit le rasage. Mais quand je n'ai pas le temps pour la douche, je prends une serviette..." Burt plia la serviette en deux et la brandit tout en continuant de parler. "...et je la presse contre mon visage pendant quelques minutes."

Avant que Blaine ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva avec la serviette doucement pressée contre le côté de son cou. Les yeux écarquillés et stupéfaits, il laissa Burt frotter légèrement sa barbe naissante pendant quelques minutes. Il aurait détesté devoir l'admettre, mais c'était agréable. C'était _génial_ d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui donner un tuyau sur quelque chose d'aussi simple. Quand Burt enleva enfin la serviette il se sentit s'affaisser un peu. Pendant une seconde il avait entraperçu ce que Kurt aimait autant chez lui.

"Je suppose que tu connais la suite ? grogna Burt en laissant tomber la serviette sur le lavabo et en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule."

Surpris une fois de plus par ce geste, Blaine hocha la tête et son cœur tressaillit d'une manière étrange. "Ouais, j'ai compris le truc il y a quelques années, dit-il doucement." Il s'écarta de la main sur son épaule et retira son teeshirt. Burt passa derrière lui et sortit dans le couloir. Il n'avait rien pour se changer, et il n'appréciait pas vraiment de mettre de la mousse à raser partout sur le seul teeshirt qu'il avait.

Quand Blaine se tourna vers le miroir, il croisa le regard de Burt qui se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air alarmé alors qu'il fixait le flanc de Blaine. Sa peau frémit sous ce regard, pas parce que Burt était en train de paniquer, mais parce qu'il connaissait cet air là. La cicatrice le long de ses côtes était en plein dans le champ de vision de l'adulte, quand il était tourné comme ça. Il se tourna pour qu'il ne la voie plus, et essaya d'ignorer les échos des souvenirs qui crépitaient dans son esprit.

"Si tu as besoin de quelque chose appelle-moi, gamin." La voix bourrue était douce et presque triste quand il hocha la tête dans sa direction et disparut dans le couloir.

Blaine se regarda dans le miroir et observa le duvet sombre sur sa mâchoire et sa gorge, ainsi que la masse de boucles toujours plus épaisses qui commençait à lui tomber devant les yeux. Ses joues étaient plus creusées que la dernière fois où il avait pris la peine de s'observer avec attention dans un miroir. Ses clavicules et ses muscles étaient beaucoup plus visibles et il savait que c'était les résultats combinés de la sous-nutrition et du cours de musculation. Il passa un pouce curieux sur sa poitrine et sentit de petits poils doux sur sa peau. Il ne manquait plus que ça, son torse était en train de se transformer en un tapis de fourrure. Le bord rouge et furieux de sa cicatrice accrocha son regard, et cette fois le souvenir revint plus distinctement.

_Son visage heurta le pavé et le pied de quelqu'un le cogna dans le milieu du dos. Un autre pied lui rentra avec violence dans la cage thoracique, encore et encore. Puis, depuis le côté éloigné de la benne à ordures, Blaine entendit le bruit insupportable du métal qui raclait contre la pierre. Les deux autres garçons – hommes, en fait, puisqu'ils étaient en Terminale – le hissèrent sur ses pieds et lui immobilisèrent les poignets contre le mur de l'école. _

_"On est moins courageux, d'un coup, n'est-ce pas pédé ?"_

_Il se contorsionna pour se libérer, mais d'un coup l'air fut chassé de ses poumons et son souffle se coupa, et il manqua de s'étouffer. La barre en métal siffla de nouveau dans les airs et heurta sa poitrine une seconde fois, et la douleur se répandit dans tout son corps. Chacun de ses nerfs hurlait et il sentit quelque chose lâcher, quelque chose se rompre..._

Ses mains tremblaient violemment quand le souvenir s'estompa. Il s'agrippa au rebord de l'évier et s'appuya dessus tout en essayant d'ignorer les flammes d'une douleur fantôme qui couraient le long de ses côtes, et le souvenir distant d'avoir l'impression de se noyer dans son propre corps. Après une profonde inspiration, il se saisit de la bombe de mousse à raser, en mit dans sa main et commença à l'étaler sur sa mâchoire. Les souvenirs de quelques connards lors de son bal de quatrième ne pouvaient plus le blesser, d'autant plus qu'il s'était assuré de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce l'été suivant. Tout ça ne devrait plus lui importer à présent, mais pour une raison qui restait inexplicable, il avait l'impression que c'était toujours le cas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir refoulé ça aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu, mais maintenant il ressentait des choses qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis des années. Le fait que tous ces souvenirs commencent à revenir pour inonder son esprit était normal, n'est-ce pas ?

La moitié de son visage était douce et bien rasée quand Burt réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avec une serviette, un pantalon de survêtement gris, un pull à manches longues et des chaussettes dans la main.

"Je me suis dit que tu voudrais prendre une douche avant le petit déjeuner, lui dit simplement Burt en déposant la pile de vêtements sur les toilettes. Utilise le shampoing et le gel douche qui sont déjà dedans, ok ?"

Burt observa la joue rasée de Blaine et sourit d'un air approbateur. "Pas mal, gamin. Mais fais attention à Kurt s'il récupère une paire de ciseaux. Je suis sûr qu'il va vouloir absolument te couper les cheveux ce weekend."

Alarmé, Blaine dévisagea le père de Kurt, qui rit devant son air stupéfait. Il avait sans doute l'air d'un animal nocturne surpris par la lumière d'un phare, et il détestait ça.

"Bizarrement, je ne vous vois pas du tout vous mettre d'accord sur une coupe de cheveux, ajouta Burt en s'approchant de la porte."

Blaine secoua un peu la tête et passa le rasoir sur l'angle de sa mâchoire, toujours couvert de mousse. "Sans doute, marmonna-t-il en observant dans le miroir la zone qu'il venait de raser pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié. S'il me tape trop sur les nerfs je me pointerai sans doute avec une crête lundi."

Cette fois, Burt gloussa bruyamment et lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule. Quelque chose de tiède bouillonna dans le creux de l'estomac de Blaine à ses gestes et paroles. C'était presque comme si... presque comme si Burt l'_appréciait_ vraiment. Mais c'était ridicule. Burt se comportait ainsi parce qu'il aimait Kurt, qu'il voulait que son fils soit heureux, et pas parce qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire de Blaine... n'est-ce pas ?

Burt lui annonça qu'il allait dans la cuisine et le laissa finir de se raser et prendre une douche. A la fois confus et étrangement à l'aise, Blaine termina son rasage et sauta dans la douche. Il prit son temps et profita du jet d'eau tiède qui sortait du pommeau avec une pression qu'il n'y avait pas dans la douche froide de son appartement. Une fois qu'il eut terminé et se fut séché, il saisit les vêtements et les examina avec curiosité. Ils étaient trop petits pour Burt et Finn, mais beaucoup trop simples pour appartenir à Kurt. Il avait vu assez de la garde-robe de Kurt pour savoir que personne ne surprendrait jamais le garçon à porter quelque chose d'aussi basique. Ou peut-être que c'était _vraiment_ ceux de Kurt et qu'il ne les portait que pour dormir ou pour trainer dans la maison. Il les enfila rapidement et descendit les escaliers avec ses vêtements sales sous le bras, puis il les fourra dans son sac de cours posé à côté de la porte d'entrée. Après un moment d'indécision, il se dirigea dans la cuisine, où Burt l'avait prévenu qu'il serait.

Blaine fut surpris de constater que Carole s'était elle aussi réveillée. Elle était en train de poser une tasse de café sur la table quand elle le remarqua dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire gentil et – mon dieu, pourquoi tout ça lui semblait-il aussi familier ? Carole s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de poser les mains sur ses épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle écarta ses boucles et il fut content qu'elle le tienne fermement par les épaules, car une partie de son rêve – de son souvenir – jaillit dans son esprit et il vacilla.

_"Chh, ça va aller, mon chéri, lui dit l'infirmière d'un ton apaisant" Elle écarta ses boucles souples de ses yeux avec une caresse. "Je vais t'aider à le trouver, d'accord ?"_

"... Blaine ? Ca va, mon chéri ?_"_

La voix de Carole sembla flotter jusqu'à lui à travers un épais brouillard, et l'image s'évanouit de son esprit. Mon dieu, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Impossible. Il observa son visage en essayant de s'accrocher au souvenir de cette gentille infirmière. Les mêmes yeux verts, le sourire chaleureux qui semblait se propager et l'envelopper. Et Finn était le petit percussionniste dont elle lui avait parlé cette nuit-là. Il y avait un peu plus de rides autour de ses yeux et sur son front, mais elle était presque la même. A moins que son esprit ne l'ait mise dans le rôle de l'infirmière à postériori. Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nuit-là, et elle ne semblait pas se souvenir de lui, ni de ce qui était arrivé. Il n'était pas assez important pour qu'on se rappelle de lui.

"Ça va, répondit Blaine d'un ton bourru." Ses yeux vagabondèrent pour tomber sur le regard curieux de Burt et l'expression inquiète de Carole. Avec un rapide haussement d'épaules il se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets hauts de la table-bar et replia ses bras sur le comptoir. Avant que quiconque ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Finn traina des pieds dans la cuisine, les yeux ensommeillés et les cheveux en bataille, suivi de près par Kurt dans son pyjama en soie.

Un autre sourire éclatant fut adressé à Blaine au moment où Kurt le remarqua et, mon dieu, c'était la matinée la plus étrange du monde. Même Finn hocha vaguement la tête dans sa direction et se laissa tomber sur la chaise près de Burt. Les bras de Kurt s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille par derrière, et son menton tomba sur l'épaule de Blaine. Toute la tension des moments un peu bizarres qu'il avait vécu ce matin disparut de son corps quand il tourna la tête et accepta le baiser tendre de Kurt.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le petit déjeuner ? lui demanda Kurt en déposant un autre baiser sur la courbe de sa mâchoire." Blaine frissonna un peu à cette sensation délicate et faillit ne pas assimiler les mots de Kurt.

"Je sais pas." Il lança un regard interrogatif à Carole et Burt. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Kurt lui posait la question à _lui _alors que c'était sa maison. Mais Carole lui sourit une nouvelle fois, et il dut avaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge quand l'infirmière surgit de nouveau dans son esprit.

"C'est toi qui décide, l'informa Carole." Elle contourna le comptoir jusqu'au côté opposé et posa ses coudes dessus. "Finn a déjà choisi deux fois cette semaine. Kurt mardi, Burt mercredi, moi jeudi et Finn une nouvelle fois hier matin. Il est temps que tu sois inclus dans la rotation.

- Quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Blaine." C'était quoi, cette habitude de faire des tours pour tout ? Les bras de Kurt se resserrèrent légèrement autour de lui quand il se raidit et s'écarta un peu de cette chaleur. L'une des mains de Kurt caressa son flanc d'un geste apaisant. "M... moi ? Non, choisissez. Je mangerai ce qu'il y a.

- Oh, allez, Blaine, le taquina Kurt. Ne gâche pas ton tour, à moins que tu n'aies envie que Finn choisisse les pancakes pour la huitième fois d'affilée."

Ils étaient sérieux. Sidéré, Blaine regarda d'abord avec un air ahuri le sourire affectueux de Kurt, puis le visage plein d'espoir de Carole.

"Qu'est-ce que tu demandais tout le temps quand tu étais petit ? murmura Kurt dans son oreille en frottant son nez contre le cou de Blaine."

Blaine ferma les yeux, et pendant quelques minutes il se retrouva en train de marcher dans la chambre de ses parents le vendredi avant la Fête des Mères, puis la pièce devint leur spacieuse cuisine. Sa mère et son père étaient aux fourneaux, en train de rire, de parler et de se prendre dans leurs bras tout en cuisinant le petit déjeuner comme tous les samedis matins. Sa mère le souleva dans ses bras et son père lui tendit une grande cuillère. Il entoura sa petite main avec la sienne et la guida dans le grand saladier.

"On faisait du pain perdu et du pudding tous les samedis matins, dit doucement Blaine alors que ses cils battaient pour s'ouvrir. On s'asseyait dans le salon et on regardait les dessins animés à la télévision, en mangeant le pain perdu et le pudding.

- Ça m'a l'air parfait, dit Carole d'un air ravi." Elle pivota et commença à sortir les ingrédients pour faire du pain perdu. "Kurt, tu sais faire un pudding, n'est-ce pas ?

- Um, mouais, répondit Kurt avec un air songeur.

- Je m'en souviens encore, intervint Blaine." Il regardait toujours Carole avec un air émerveillé tandis qu'elle commençait à préparer ce qu'il avait suggéré. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être écouté, et encore moins que ce qu'il dise soit apprécié.

"Tu n'as qu'à me monter, alors, répondit Kurt d'un air excité." Il le tira de sa chaise jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Surpris par le mouvement, Blaine ne résista pas et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il commença à aider Kurt à sortir les bons ingrédients. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de rire quand leur cours de cuisine se transforma en une énorme pagaille. C'était presque... amusant, bizarrement apaisant et _naturel_. Burt s'était déplacé jusqu'au réfrigérateur pour sortir une boîte contenant des fraises et s'était assis sur le siège que Blaine venait de libérer pour les manger. Finn était à moitié avachi sur la table et bavait sur la page des sports.

La matinée entière parut incroyablement normale pour Blaine. S'asseoir autour d'un petit déjeuner et les écouter parler et partager des anecdotes pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur pain perdu, leur pudding et leurs fruits. Quand Kurt le tira dans sa chambre pour un marathon de films, son visage lui faisait mal à force d'avoir souri et il avait l'impression d'avoir été gonflé au gaz hilarant. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit de Kurt et lancèrent un film, et la porte en haut des escaliers s'ouvrit.

"Porte ouverte, les garçons ! leur cria Burt depuis le haut des marches."

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, parce que si Burt essayait de les empêcher de se tripoter, il avait un train de retard. Il se blottit derrière Kurt et passa un bras autour de sa poitrine, tandis que le film commençait.

"Tu sais, murmura Kurt en se tournant un peu dans ses bras. On peut _au moins_ se bécoter un peu, si tu veux.

- Ah oui ? répondit Blaine avec un air faussement incrédule. J'espérais pourtant regarder..." Il lança un coup d'œil à l'écran pour voir quel film ils avaient lancé. "Depuis quand tu aimes Batman ?"

Kurt se retourna dans ses bras et glissa un bras autour de son cou. Son sourire était tendre et chaleureux quand il passa le bout des doigts le long de la mâchoire de Blaine. Blaine grogna un peu à ce contact.

"Je suis _incroyablement _fan de Batman, Blaine, le gronda Kurt avec un air mutin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit plutôt agréable dans un bas de pyjama Batman.

- Ce bas de pyjama a passé plus de temps par terre que sur toi, rétorqua Blaine." Il mêla ses jambes à celles de Kurt et s'approcha pour un long baiser paresseux.

"Je l'adore quand même, répondit Kurt avec un soupir joyeux. Quant au film, ces explosions sont incroyablement bruyantes comparées à...

- Je peux exciter ce point sur ton cou pendant les deux prochaines heures sans qu'ils entendent les magnifiques petits gémissements étouffés que tu vas laisser échapper."

Les joues de Kurt virèrent au rose quand il recula pour le regarder, puis une main se glissa sous son teeshirt et les doigts de Kurt effleurèrent sa cage thoracique. Un gémissement sonore passa ses lèvres et il cambra son corps contre celui de Kurt.

"Tant que j'ai le droit de faire la même chose, murmura Kurt. Ça commence à faire un bout de temps que j'ai envie d'explorer ton corps..."

Blaine inclina la tête vers l'avant, et il captura les lèvres de Kurt dans un baiser profond. Une langue mutine glissa entre ses lèvres une seconde plus tard et ouvrit sa bouche avec impatience, et la langue de Kurt y pénétra. Ce n'était pas un baiser particulièrement passionné et emporté, mais sa sensualité lascive lui fit tourner la tête. Son cœur battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine et chaque centimètre de sa peau devint tellement sensible qu'il eut l'impression de brûler au-dessus d'une flamme nue. La caresse légère des doigts de Kurt sur ses côtes suffit à le faire sursauter et il dut s'écarter de l'intensité incroyable de ce contact. Il était complètement dépassé par la chaleur, l'acceptation et la gentillesse qui l'entourait.

Kurt se pressa un peu plus contre lui et saisit la lèvre inférieure de Blaine entre ses dents. Blaine gémit une nouvelle fois, et avant qu'il puisse réfléchir, avant qu'il puisse se rendre compte qu'il était en train de parler, il murmura contre les lèvres de Kurt.

"Je suis _tellement_ amoureux de toi."

Kurt se figea contre lui, sa bouche s'affaissa et il se détacha de ses lèvres. Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent brusquement, parce qu'il était absolument impossible qu'il vienne de prononcer les mots qu'il avait entendus. Et Kurt le dévisageait d'un air choqué.

"Merde, je... juste... putain, j'étais..."

Un baiser avide le réduisit immédiatement au silence et le fit se détendre à nouveau dans les bras de Kurt. Il oublia qu'il venait d'avouer sa plus grande peur, son seul véritable secret – celui que personne ne connaissait, que personne ne pouvait lui prendre de la même manière qu'ils pouvaient lui prendre tout le reste.

Les lèvres de Kurt bougèrent tendrement contre les siennes avant de s'écarter. Un souffle chaud caressa son visage et Kurt colla son front contre le sien, mais Blaine garda les yeux fermés et attendit la chose terrible qui était sur le point de se passer.

"Je t'aime, Blaine."

Et il connaissait la réponse qu'on attendait de lui. Il l'avait prononcée des centaines de fois quand il était enfant, mais maintenant il avait presque oublié comment former ces mots. Il avait oublié la vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine, l'impression d'être avalé par quelque chose de plus gros que lui et Kurt, et que l'ensemble du monde dans sa globalité. Cela faisait des années que personne ne lui avait dit ça, des années qu'il avait oublié qu'une chose pareille existait.

Une pression apparut derrière ses yeux quand il prit une inspiration saccadée et regarda Kurt dans les yeux. Pour la première fois, il regarda en lui sans mettre d'œillères ou dresser de mur, et il vit ce qu'il avait ignoré depuis des semaines – il vit l'incroyable beauté génuine que Kurt ressentait pour lui briller de manière claire et entière, afin qu'il la voie et la lui rende. Il attendit une fraction de seconde que l'envie familière de s'enfuir en courant s'abatte sur lui, le force à s'arracher des bras de Kurt et à retourner dans les rues froides et inhospitalières de Lima. Mais elle ne vint pas, son cœur se contenta de gonfler dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il regardait Kurt, et il sut que s'il essayait de le retenir plus longtemps il allait exploser.

"Je t'aime, moi aussi."

Quand il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, le sourire de Kurt était plus grand et plus insouciant que jamais. Blaine sourit contre ses lèvres et plongea un peu plus dans l'étreinte du garçon. Ses rêves les plus fous n'avaient jamais rivalisé avec la réalité dans laquelle il se laissait lentement tomber, et même si une part de lui pensait toujours que tout ça était trop beau pour durer, il n'allait pas se laisser en gâcher une minute de plus. Kurt valait beaucoup mieux que ça.

* * *

Chansons :  
_Hallelujah _de Rufus Wainwright (permalink YouTube : watch?v=xR0DKOGco_o )  
_Down _de Jason Walker (permalink YouTube : watch?v=VvGYYg40Ijw )


	22. Chapitre 22

CHAPITRE 22

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu quand Blaine partit, tard dans l'après-midi de samedi. Cette décision ne l'avait pas terriblement surpris, mais il l'avait quand même redoutée. Avoir Blaine chez lui, avec sa famille et en sécurité pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures avait été incroyable pour lui. Mais il savait que cela devait faire trop pour Blaine. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'essayer de convaincre le garçon de rester une nuit de plus, bien sûr. Mais la proposition pour la coupe de cheveux gratuite n'avait fait qu'entraîner Blaine dans la liste des diverses choses qu'il devait faire dimanche, incluant une lessive et un entretien d'embauche. La perspective de laisser Blaine passer une nuit de plus dans son appartement saccagé lui fit froid dans le dos, mais il ne voulait pas l'obliger – ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Blaine emménage avec eux parce qu'il était trop impatient – et Kurt le laissa partir à contrecœur.

Blaine remit ses habits sales, laissa ceux que Carole lui avait achetés sur le lit de Kurt, enfila ses Converses et son sac à dos et laissa Carole l'étreindre avec force sur le palier. Le fait que Blaine n'ait hésité qu'une fraction de seconde avant de lui rendre son geste donna de l'espoir à Kurt. Tout ça finirait par marcher. Même la petite tape sur l'épaule de son père fut accueillie par un petit sourire appréciateur. Mais c'est dans son étreinte à lui que Blaine plongea vraiment, le serrant fort jusqu'à ce que ses côtes eurent l'air d'être broyées au compacteur. Le léger contact entre leurs lèvres avait été bref, mais le "je t'aime" qu'il avait marmonné ensuite avait fait exploser son cœur en un million d'étoiles. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu des siècles pour être libre de dire ces mots à Blaine et pour se les entendre dire avec la même conviction.

Kurt avait promis de passer tôt dans la matinée pour un petit-déjeuner ensemble, avec un peu de chance quand Blaine aurait des bonnes nouvelles de son entretien à lui rapporter, puis ils avaient prévu de passer l'après-midi ensemble.

Le matin suivant, cependant, Kurt se réveilla plus tôt que prévu. Quelqu'un le secoua brutalement pour qu'il se réveille, et quand il grogna et roula sur le côté les chiffres de son réveil lui annoncèrent qu'il était à peine sept heures.

"Papa ? murmura Kurt d'une voix faible." Il leva des yeux vitreux vers la forme de son père qui flottait au-dessus de lui.

- Debout, mon gars, dit Burt. J'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose d'important ce matin.

- Mais j'ai un renc...

- C'est pour Blaine, ajouta Burt en le tirant en position assise. Pour son appartement. Vous pourrez organiser votre rencard après."

Déconcerté mais complètement intrigué, Kurt sortit des couvertures et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain.

"Dépêche-toi, lança Burt derrière lui. Nous avons beaucoup de trucs à faire."

Tandis que Kurt trainait des pieds vers la douche, ce que son père venait de lui dire se répétait dans son cerveau. Rencard. Son rencard avec Blaine. Il sentit une chaleur plaisante se propager dans ses joues et sourit d'un air bête .Peut-être qu'ils avaient entamé leur relation de manière un peu étrange, en marche arrière même, mais il pouvait enfin dire d'un ton assuré que s'il sortait quelque part avec Blaine, c'était un rencard. Cette conclusion acheva de le réveiller et il se dépêcha de se préparer. Entre son humeur joyeuse et sa volonté curieuse de voir Blaine le plus vite possible, il était fin prêt en une demi-heure. Il sauta son rituel de soins du visage pour ce matin et prit une douche accélérée avant de courir en bas et de suivre son père jusqu'à sa voiture. Quand son père lui indiqua la direction du magasin de bricolage, il en fut encore plus confus. Est-ce que son père avait prévu de construire à Blaine un... un quoi ? Peut-être que Burt allait acheter à Blaine un pistolet à clous, ainsi il pourrait se défendre contre les connards qui passaient leur temps à le harceler.

Kurt entra dans le parking presque vide et Burt tira une liste de sa poche, puis sortit de la voiture sans lui dire un mot. Kurt le suivit docilement, heureux de revoir son père marcher à un rythme normal mais toujours en train de se demander pourquoi il fallait qu'ils soient là à l'ouverture du magasin.

"Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour choisir, lui dit Burt." Il s'arrêta à l'extrémité et lui fit signe de le suivre. Kurt marqua une pause à côté de lui et lança un regard dubitatif à l'allée qu'il désignait. Il n'y avait pas de pistolet à clous en vue. "Pas besoin d'acheter exactement la même, mais au moins la même forme et la même taille pour la partie qui est fixée à la porte. Comme ça nous n'aurons pas besoin de percer un plus grand trou."

Quelque chose de dur sembla se loger dans la gorge de Kurt quand il avança de quelques pas dans l'allée et regarda autour de lui la large sélection de verrous et de poignées de porte.

"J'imagine que nous pourrions aussi mettre des verrous qui se ferment de l'intérieur, pour quand il est là-bas, dit Burt en considérant des chainettes en métal.

- C'est..." Kurt se tut et prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de contrôler ses émotions. "C'est une idée super, papa, lui dit-il d'un ton reconnaissant en le prenant dans ses bras. Parfois tu es bien trop génial pour être vrai."

Burt rit doucement et l'entraîna dans l'allée. Il lui fallut vingt bonnes minutes avant qu'il trouve la serrure qui d'après lui serait parfaite pour remplacer la poignée de porte abimée de Blaine, sans être d'un doré criard. Ils attrapèrent le matériel qui allait avec et choisirent quatre autres petits verrous. Kurt commença à faire la queue à la caisse mais son père le surprit une fois de plus en passant devant sans s'arrêter et en l'entrainant à l'autre bout du magasin, dans la partie en plein air où était exposé le matériel de jardinage.

"Papa, Blaine n'a pas de jardin, dit Kurt d'une voix neutre alors qu'on le tirait devant un grand hangar puis devant les tondeuses à gazon.

- Je sais, dit Burt." Et même si Kurt ne pouvait pas voir son visage de là où il était, il savait que son père était en train de lever les yeux au ciel. De toute manière, Kurt aurait joyeusement feint la naïveté pendant toute cette séance de shopping improvisée, tant qu'elle profitait à Blaine. Burt s'arrêta devant le rayon suivant et désigna les bâches.

"Finn a été traumatisé par le fait qu'il colle des pages de BD sur ses fenêtres. Je ne peux pas acheter des rideaux sans les dimensions exactes, mais je pensais que nous pourrions pendre ça à la fenêtre, à la place.

- Oh, dit doucement Kurt." Il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. Remplacer les rideaux lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais son âme de décorateur d'intérieur n'aurait _jamais_ autorisé une bâche à décorer le mur.

"Tu dirais qu'elle est grande comment, cette fenêtre ?"

Kurt réfléchit un instant et essaya de visualiser la petite chambre saccagée de Blaine. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés pour trouver l'appartement dévasté. L'insulte peinte sur le mur lui revint en mémoire quand il se tourna de nouveau vers son père.

"Celle-là devrait aller, lui dit Kurt en pointant une bâche vert sombre qui pendait du présentoir." Il regarda son père en attraper une encore emballée et faire demi-tour vers l'avant du magasin. "Papa ? l'interpella-t-il."

Son père tourna les talons, et il se rendit compte que sa voix avait du trahir sa colère qui accompagnait ce souvenir.

"Un problème, Kurt ? demanda gentiment Burt en revenant vers lui.

- Tu crois que nous pourrions acheter... un petit pot de peinture et un pinceau ? demanda Kurt avec espoir." Il replia les bras et prit appui en arrière sur ses talons.

Le visage de Burt s'obscurcit à ces mots, et Kurt déglutit difficilement. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas mentionné ce détail auparavant car il savait que cela rendrait son père furieux.

"Quand ils sont entrés... commença Kurt en regardant l'une des tondeuses à côté d'eux au lieu du visage inquiet de son père." Il se tut quelques secondes et baissa la voix. "Ils ont peint "tapette" à la bombe sur le mur au-dessus du lit."

Burt resta de marbre, mais Kurt pouvait voir le feu qui embrasait ses yeux verts. Kurt roula des épaules et fixa de nouveau la tondeuse. Il détestait dire des choses comme ça son père. Il détestait l'inquiéter, le faire culpabiliser ou lui rappeler ce que le monde n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre.

"Tu as besoin de quelle couleur ?"

Kurt sourit un peu et délibéra quelques secondes avec lui-même. "Quelque chose de clair, répondit-il en tirant Burt par la manche en direction du rayon peinture."

Une fois que Kurt eut choisi un joli jaune pâle pour recouvrir l'insulte, ils empilèrent leurs sacs sur les oreillers, la caisse à outils, les couvertures et le nouveau pyjama de Blaine que Kurt ne se rappelait pas avoir laissé sur sa banquette arrière. Apparemment Burt s'était levé bien plus tôt que lui ce matin et n'avait pas perdu son temps. Cependant, ce coup de pouce généreux à son petit-ami ne l'empêcha pas de gronder son père pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Blaine.

"Tu ne peux pas te permettre de trop forcer, papa. Ou tu vas retourner illico à l'hôpital, s'exclama Kurt d'une voix exaspérée.

- Kurt, coupa sèchement son père." Kurt ferma la bouche alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le parking du lotissement de Blaine. "Je vais _bien_. Je sais que tu as eu très peur. Mais je mets toute la bonne volonté du monde pour que ça ne se reproduise _jamais_. Faire le tour de la maison et marcher jusqu'à ta voiture ne va pas me faire rechuter.

- Je... Désolé, je suis juste...

- Inquiet, acheva Burt avec un soupir résigné. Tu ne devrais pas, Kurt. Aucun de nous deux ne devrait s'en faire comme ça à propos de l'autre."

Kurt se gara devant la porte de Blaine et coupa le moteur. Son père détacha sa ceinture et sortit tout en faisant signe à Kurt d'ouvrir le coffre. Celui-ci hocha la tête et appuya sur la petite pédale qui le déverrouillait. Puis il descendit de la voiture et s'approcha de la porte de Blaine. Une partie de lui était pleine d'un espoir ridicule que Blaine réponde et soit là pour voir ça – qu'il participe à rendre son appartement un tout petit peu plus sûr qu'il ne l'était pour le moment – mais l'autre partie de lui espérait qu'il ne soit pas là. Il voulait que Blaine soit encore à son entretien d'embauche et trouve la surprise en rentrant. Il frappa ses phalanges contre la porte, et celle-ci s'entrouvrit de quelques centimètres. Un souffle de vent acheva de l'ouvrir. Il sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule alors qu'il entrait.

"Alors c'est... ça ? dit calmement Burt." Et Kurt acquiesça en jetant un regard circulaire pour voir combien les choses avaient changé depuis que tout avait été détruit.

Comme Finn l'avait dit à son père, la fenêtre était recouverte de pages de BD. Il prit un moment pour lire quelques mots dans les bulles, puis observa le reste de la pièce. L'un des rideaux était posé en tas sur le lit à côté d'un des coussins que lui avait donnés Kurt. La commode n'était plus qu'un cadre vide, couvert d'emballages de tacos et de hamburgers. Les planches cassées du tiroir étaient posées contre, du côté de la porte. Kurt contourna le lit et ouvrit la porte du mini-frigo pour vérifier qu'il marchait encore. La guitare acoustique n'était plus là, ainsi que le skateboard de Blaine, son sac et l'habituelle pile de vêtements sales.

"Il doit être encore à son entretien, ou en train de faire sa lessive, en déduisit Kurt." Il secoua un peu la table de nuit pour voir si elle était encore stable, avec la pile de BD et de livres que Blaine avait calée dessous. Elle bougea à peine, et Kurt hocha légèrement la tête pour lui-même. Blaine était toujours plein de ressource pour s'en sortir avec le peu qu'il avait.

Quelques feuilles de papiers volèrent près de sa tête et Kurt leva les yeux pour voir son père arracher les feuilles de cahier pour révéler le graffiti sur le mur. Les lettres rouges ne brillaient plus à cause de la peinture fraîche, mais elles étaient toujours aussi vives et accrocheuses.

"Tu peins ça, je pends la bâche, décida Burt." Il se pencha pour enlever le couvercle du pot de peinture et jeta le pinceau à Kurt.

Kurt se mit au travail et peignit un large rectangle jaune par-dessus le mot, tandis que son père pendait la bâche et commençait à enlever la poignée cassée. Quand il eut fini de peindre il sortit et récupéra les oreillers, les couvertures et le pyjama dans sa voiture. Il prit son temps pour faire le lit correctement et lui donner un aspect soigné. Après ça il s'assit sur le bord de l'armoire et regarda son père installer la nouvelle poignée, tout en épiant l'arrivée de Blaine dans le parking.

Ils avaient à peine fini de visser les autres petits verrous et s'apprêtaient à tester la poignée que Kurt entendit des sifflets et des rires provenir de la rue. Il se raidit et ferma la porte derrière lui en utilisant la nouvelle serrure, puis il avança sur le trottoir. Il était sûr de reconnaître l'un de ces rires, et son estomac se noua car cela voulait dire que les hommes qui avaient détruit l'appartement de Blaine se dirigeaient dans leur direction. Qu'ils soient en train de rire d'un air aussi joyeux ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Burt s'était tourné dans la même direction, les yeux fixés sur l'angle du parking. Les clefs de la serrure tintaient doucement dans sa main.

"C'est quoi, ce bruit ? demanda-t-il à Kurt." Mais Kurt n'eut pas besoin de répondre. A ce moment Blaine roula dans le parking sur son skateboard, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule.

"Allez, viens, pédé ! Attends un peu, qu'on puisse re-décorer tout ça !"

Blaine changea ses pieds de position et se donna de l'élan. Le cœur de Kurt sombra dans sa poitrine quand deux des hommes apparurent au coin de la rue. Heureusement, l'autre moitié du groupe n'avait pas l'air d'être là aujourd'hui, mais cela ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Il n'était même pas sûr que Blaine les voyaient, plantés devant sa porte.

"Peut-être que tu devrais appeler cette petite salope que tu baises, ricana l'un des hommes. On pourrait utiliser ses... compétences."

Le pied de Blaine s'aplatit sur le sol dès que l'insulte franchit les lèvres de l'homme. Burt s'avança en titubant pour le rejoindre, mais Kurt le retint. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant que son cœur commençait tout juste à guérir, c'était de chercher la bagarre. Mais retenir son père l'empêcha de retenir Blaine, et il était prêt à parier que s'il lui criait quelque chose les deux hommes se dirigeraient droit vers son père et lui.

Un claquement dur sur le sol le fit sursauter et il regarda le skateboard de Blaine jaillir dans les airs. Blaine bougea rapidement, attrapa la planche en plein demi-tour et la saisit par le milieu pour la balancer en tournant. Elle heurta l'homme qui avait parlé dans le nez et l'autre dans le cou. Ils trébuchèrent tous les deux en arrière avec des cris de douleur et Blaine sortit son couteau suisse.

Son père se débattit à nouveau.

"Kurt, lâche-moi, rugit Burt." Et même si Kurt savait que la colère de sa voix était dirigée vers le groupe, il frémit quand même.

Les deux agresseurs entendirent Burt, et la vue de son père fou de rage sembla les énerver encore plus.

"Cassez-vous, gronda Blaine." La lame de son couteau sortit d'un coup. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre pour montrer qu'il les avait vus, quelques mètres derrière lui, jusqu'à ce que les hommes commencent lentement à trainer des pieds pour sortir du parking.

Blaine attendit quelques secondes avant de remettre son couteau dans sa poche, se tourna vers eux et s'approcha. Kurt laissa tomber le bras de son père pour se précipiter vers lui, mais Blaine l'esquiva et se pencha pour ramasser la vieille poignée de porte et la jeter à travers le parking. Elle heurta l'un des hommes derrière la tête.

L'homme trébucha en avant sur son complice et se retourna soit pour courir de nouveau sur Blaine soit pour hurler quelque chose, mais il ne fit aucun des deux. Kurt suivit le regard de l'homme et tomba sur le visage livide de son père. Les hommes les dévisagèrent, et Blaine leur fit signe de déguerpir.

"On se reverra, pédé de merde !"

Ils quittèrent rapidement le parking après ces mots d'adieu, visiblement certains que Burt allait les courser s'ils trainaient trop longtemps.

"Papa, dit Kurt avec inquiétude." Il massa l'épaule de son père pour essayer de le calmer. "Détends-toi, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur. Tu es malade, tu te souviens ?"

Burt était toujours essoufflé quand Blaine se tourna vers eux. Kurt essaya de lui sourire, et même avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer ce n'était pas compliqué, parce que Blaine lui avait terriblement manqué. Ils s'étaient quittés depuis à peine seize heures mais sa poitrine et son estomac le brûlaient comme s'il s'était saisi les entrailles et qu'il se les tordait lui-même. Il espérait que Blaine ne tarderait pas trop à s'installer avec eux de façon permanente. Ainsi il pourrait l'attirer dans ses bras à la moindre occasion et s'y abandonner, il pourrait s'assurer que tant que la poitrine de Blaine se soulevait et s'abaissait contre la sienne il serait en sécurité. Il ne savait pas combien d'inquiétude et de peur son cœur et celui de son père pourraient encore supporter.

Le visage de Blaine se renfrogna de manière sombre et inhospitalière quand il leva les yeux vers eux, et Kurt sentit son estomac tomber sur le sol comme une balle de bowling. Blaine avait eu tellement de mal à lui dire au revoir la veille, et maintenant il semblait... agacé de le voir. Ou peut-être que c'était dû à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il l'espérait, en tout cas.

"Blaine...

- Vous ne devriez pas être là, aboya Blaine." Il le bouscula pour atteindre la porte. "Rentrez chez vous. »

La main de Blaine saisit la poignée et poussa. La porte ne bougea pas. Blaine se figea, regarda la poignée, la secoua un peu et essaya de la tourner. Kurt lâcha une nouvelle fois son père et tira l'une des clefs de sa poche.

"Tiens, dit-il doucement." Il retira la main de Blaine de la poignée et déposa la clef dedans.

"Tu... lui et..." Le corps entier de Blaine tremblait quand il s'arrêta de parler et se mordit la lèvre.

Kurt connaissait ce regard à force, et il glissa un bras autour de la taille de Blaine avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il détestait la manière dont Blaine était toujours stupéfait et choqué quand l'un d'eux montrait un peu de gentillesse à son égard. Ce n'était pas juste que Blaine ne s'attende à rien sauf à de la haine et de l'indifférence. Kurt aurait voulu qu'il y ait une manière plus simple et plus directe pour que Blaine voie tout l'amour qu'ils voulaient lui donner.

"Ouvre, l'encouragea Kurt." Blaine déglutit bruyamment et laissa Kurt lui prendre le poignet pour guider sa main vers la poignée. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Kurt regarda la main tremblante de Blaine rentrer la clef dans la serrure et la tourner. Ses yeux étincelaient, brillants de larmes, et Kurt vit combien cela le touchait. Quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une nouvelle serrure pour son appartement envoyait Blaine dans une incroyable spirale qu'il ne comprenait pas ou dont il n'arrivait pas encore à se tirer.

Blaine déglutit de nouveau avec difficulté, le corps tremblant quand il murmura "J'ai très envie de faire une très mauvaise blague sur la clef de ta serrure, mais je... pourquoi ? Juste..._ pourquoi _?

- Parce que tu comptes pour nous et que nous voulons que tu sois en sécurité, répondit Burt derrière eux." Il tendit à Blaine l'autre clef, et Blaine baissa les yeux sur l'objet. "Tu peux en garder un double dans ton casier au lycée, ou autre part.

- N... non, bégaya Blaine." Et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Blaine leva les yeux vers lui, toujours aussi stupéfait et sidéré, mais il y avait dans ses yeux un éclat qui lui gonfla le cœur - il se sentit soudain capable de courir un marathon, ou de voler, ou de sauter sur scène à Broadway pour jouer un rôle qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. La seconde clef glissa dans sa main, et Blaine ferma ses doigts dessus. "Je... je veux que ce soit toi qui l'aies.

- D'accord, répondit doucement Kurt." Il caressa la joue de Blaine avec son pouce, et son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Blaine fasse exactement ce que Burt lui avait suggéré ou bien qu'il la mette autre part, au cas où il s'enferme à l'extérieur. Mais qu'il fasse confiance à Kurt, qu'il lui confie la seule chose qu'il avait à confier, c'était énorme. Ce niveau de confiance, de la part d'un garçon qui ne possédait rien, l'aurait complètement submergé quelques semaines plus tôt, mais ce même garçon représentait tout pour lui à présent – cette confiance, il avait désespérément attendu et voulu la couver dans sa poitrine pour aussi longtemps que le souhaiterait Blaine. "Nous avons un peu re-décoré l'intérieur, aussi, ajouta Kurt quand il poussa la porte. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais..."

Blaine entra et sa bouche s'ouvrit quand il vit la bâche sur la fenêtre, la peinture encore fraîche, les oreillers en plus, ainsi que les couvertures et le pyjama qu'on lui avait donné à mettre chez Kurt la veille.

"C'est..." Blaine se tourna vers Kurt quand il entra sur ses talons. Kurt sentit que son père le suivait et fermait la porte. Deux mains lui saisirent le visage et son front se retrouva soudain collé contre celui de Blaine. "Ça me touche... beaucoup. Tu n'as aucune idée…

- Je crois que si, lui dit Kurt. Tu as été là pour moi quand mon père était à l'hôpital, plus que n'importe qui. C'est la même chose, je pense." Avant que Blaine ne puisse répondre, Kurt l'attira dans un baiser tiède et épris.

"Merci, souffla Blaine contre ses lèvres quand il recula. Je sais que je ne le dis pas assez, je...

- C'était l'idée de mon père, lui annonça Kurt en reculant un peu pour que Blaine voie son père, debout derrière eux. " Kurt pouvait voir les yeux de Blaine briller de plus en plus à cause des larmes, mais Burt se contenta de le tirer vers lui pour lui montrer les autres verrous qu'ils avaient installés.

"Vous êtes... commença Blaine." Il leva les yeux vers Burt tout en tirant le dernier petit verrou. "Heu... m...merci." La voix de Blaine trembla, et il fixa avec insistance la chainette tout en la mettant et l'enlevant d'un geste sûr.

"Je sais que tu n'es pas complètement à l'aise chez nous, dit Burt d'un ton bourru. Quand tu es ici je veux que tu puisses te détendre et rester au calme, comme quand tu es à la maison." Burt se pencha légèrement et tourna Blaine par les épaules. "Tu es _toujours_ le bienvenu chez nous. Tu seras _toujours_ en sécurité et aimé là-bas. Je sais que tout ça te fait beaucoup d'un coup et que tu es un peu perdu, mais je ne te laisserai _jamais_ tomber ni ne te mettrai à la porte, continua Burt." Kurt vit les larmes affluer dans les yeux de Blaine, et les siennes se mirent à couler. "Tu auras toujours un toit, avec nous, Blaine. Et nous te laisserons le temps qu'il faudra pour être à l'aise avec ça."

Blaine prit une inspiration saccadée et se détourna. Il passa une main dans ses boucles et essaya de retenir ses larmes. Kurt fit un pas en avant pour l'attirer dans ses bras, mais Blaine laissa échapper un petit rire saccadé et s'essuya le nez dans sa manche. "Je crois que je comprends pourquoi Carole et vous êtes parfaits ensemble."

Burt gloussa en défaisant tous les verrous pour ouvrir la porte. "Nous devons rentrer, dit-il en faisant un signe à Kurt." Mais Kurt hésita à le suivre. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir. "Si tu veux passer aujourd'hui, tu es plus que bienvenu."

Kurt regarda son père sortir et se retourner dans l'expectative. Il serra étroitement Blaine dans ses bras et recula lentement, réticent à partir alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver, mais son père commençait à avoir l'air fatigué et ne pouvait pas conduire. "Je reviendrai un peu plus tard ? dit Kurt d'un ton incertain. On mangera ensemble ce midi, à la place ?"

Blaine le regarda d'un air émerveillé, puis secoua la tête. "Non, dit-il doucement." Et le cœur de Kurt manqua de se briser à ces mots, mais Blaine continua. "Donne-moi une minute. Je vais venir avec vous."

Blaine posa son sac, jeta son skateboard dans un coin et commença à en sortir un tas de vêtements. Il saisit le pyjama plié sur le lit et le tendit à Kurt. "Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé en train de porter un truc pareil."

Kurt était un peu perdu, parce que Carole les avaient achetés pour Blaine quelques jours plus tôt. Evidemment que personne ne le verrait jamais dans un truc pareil... enfin, à moins qu'il ne vienne de déshabiller Blaine et qu'il l'ait enfilé après, mais...

"Ce n'est pas moi, répondit Kurt. Carole l'a acheté pour toi."

Blaine tressaillit et sa main s'arrêta de parcourir la poignée de teeshirts et les deux jeans qu'il venait d'empiler sur son lit. "Oh, marmonna-t-il simplement." Il tira l'un des teeshirts et un jean de la pile et les fourra dans son sac.

"Tu as aussi laissé ton rasoir, ajouta Burt depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Prêt ?"

Blaine ferma son sac et hocha la tête d'un air raide, comme s'il était soudain déconcerté par le nombre de choses qu'il possédait. Kurt enroula son bras autour du sien et le traina dehors. Il s'arrêta un instant pour que Blaine ferme la porte à clef, puis ils montèrent dans sa voiture.

Kurt les ramena chez eux en voiture et Burt s'endormit sur le canapé dix minutes après avoir passé la porte d'entrée. Blaine resta planté bizarrement à côté de la porte jusqu'à ce que Kurt le traine dans la cuisine pour qu'il l'aide à préparer le déjeuner. Il n'avait rien de très original en tête, juste une salade pour chacun d'eux et des sandwichs pour Finn et Blaine, qui auraient tous les deux besoins d'un saladier aussi grand que sa voiture pour se remplir le ventre.

Tout le monde se précipita pour manger. Finn engloutit rapidement son repas et partit pour un entrainement de football de dernière minute. Carole mangea le sien sur la table de la cuisine en regardant les publicités alimentaires. Kurt emmena la salade de son père dans le salon et la laissa sur la table, puis revint chercher la sienne vers Blaine. Avec l'accord de Carole, ils descendirent dans sa chambre pour manger et se détendre.

Blaine s'installa à côté de lui sur le lit et attaqua l'énorme pile de sandwichs qu'il lui avait préparée. Son visage s'assombrit après la première bouchée, et Kurt le dévisagea.

"Quoi ?

- Cette viande a un goût de plastique, l'informa Blaine en exagérant la mastication d'une énorme quantité de viande et de fromage.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua Kurt dans un soupir. C'est _végétarien_.

- C'est de la _merde_, répondit Blaine d'un ton direct.

- Les garçons ! appela la voix de Carole depuis le haut des marches. Ton père et moi allons faire des courses. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- De la vraie viande ! cria Blaine avant que Kurt ne réussisse à lui plaquer une main sur la bouche." Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine devant l'aisance avec laquelle Blaine venait de crier sa réponse.

"Oh mon dieu, tu es _exactement_ comme Finn, dit Kurt avec un air dégoûté." Carole éclata de rire et descendit de quelques marches.

Elle s'arrêta sur la première marche et leur sourit. "Ça a un goût de plastique, c'est ça ?"

Blaine hocha vigoureusement la tête à côté de lui et Kurt les dévisagea tous les deux. "Pas du _tout_, insista-t-il avec véhémence.

- Je vais en acheter, Blaine, lui assura-t-elle. Rien d'autre ?

- Non, répondit Kurt, et Blaine acquiesça rapidement.

- Nous en avons pour quelques heures, annonça Carole en remontant." Kurt fut surpris mais ravi d'entendre la porte claquer. Les occasions d'être seul avec Blaine quand ils le voulaient commençaient à lui manquer. Il s'appuya en arrière et termina sa salade, tout en observant Blaine du coin de l'œil dans l'attente que la porte d'entrée claque. Il l'entendit se fermer quand il posa son bol vide à côté du lit, et observa la mâchoire de Blaine bouger et sa pomme d'Adam s'agiter. Mon dieu, embrasser sa peau lui manquait tellement, et toucher sa poitrine, et le sentir bouger en lui...

Blaine se leva avec ses assiettes vides à la main et se dirigea vers l'escalier, avec l'intention claire d'aller faire la vaisselle.

"Laisse ça pour plus tard, lui dit Kurt d'un ton pressant." Il s'agrippa au teeshirt de Blaine et le ramena vers le lit. Blaine posa la vaisselle sur la table de nuit tout en trébuchant vers l'avant.

- Qu... oh, murmura Blaine alors que Kurt enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille et commençait à lui sucer le cou. Tu as enfin appris l'art de la séduction, Hummel ?"

Kurt recula ses lèvres et commença à lécher le bord de la mâchoire de Blaine, tout en attrapant le bord de son teeshirt et en le tirant jusqu'à ce que Blaine lève les bras. Le teeshirt se retrouva sur le sol au moment où il s'agenouilla sur le lit et lia ses lèvres avec celles de Kurt.

"J'adore te déshabiller, murmura Kurt." Il crocheta ses pouces dans les passants du jean de Blaine. Sa veste s'ouvrit pendant qu'il parlait, et il se retrouva soudain collé contre Blaine qui le forçait à s'allonger contre les oreillers. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant quelques minutes, bougeant doucement leurs lèvres ensemble afin de se refamiliariser avec la bouche l'un de l'autre. Kurt sentit Blaine frissonner joyeusement contre lui quand il passa ses mains sur ses épaules larges et sur ses flancs, et il se sentit durcir contre le tissu étroit de son pantalon.

"Par pitié, dis-moi que tu as du lubrifiant, haleta Blaine contre ses lèvres." Il roula ses hanches contre la cuisse de Kurt, et celui-ci grogna en se cambrant sur son érection qui frottait à travers le tissu épais de leurs pantalons. Il avait bien fait de se décider à sortir et à acheter des préservatifs, après lundi matin. Cela avait peut-être été embarrassant, mais il aurait été hors de question qu'il réponde non à cette question.

"Tiroir du haut, souffla Kurt." Blaine roula sur le côté et tâtonna dans le tiroir. Rapidement, Kurt se débarrassa de sa veste déboutonnée et tira son teeshirt par-dessus sa tête avant de le jeter sur le sol avec celui de Blaine. Puis il roula sur le côté pour faire face à Blaine.

Blaine roula de nouveau sur le flanc avec la bouteille de lubrifiant et deux boites de préservatifs dans la main. "Tu t'es lâché sur les préservatifs, à ce que je vois, chantonna légèrement Blaine." Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent. Ils gémirent tous les deux et leurs hanches se déjetèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles se collent.

Kurt soupira et cambra son corps, enroula son bras autour de poitrine de Blaine et glissa son autre main sur ses pectoraux. Il mordilla le menton de Blaine tout en passant les doigts sur ses muscles fermes et murmura "Je n'étais pas sûr de la taille."

Blaine haleta et poussa un gémissement guttural quand Kurt pencha la tête et commença à lui sucer lentement la mâchoire. "Kurt, _oui_, gémit-il." Kurt lui répondit par un gémissement et les hanches de Blaine surgirent de nouveau pour s'écraser contre les siennes.

Les mains de Kurt s'aventurèrent dans le dos de Blaine et il glissa son pouce sous le bord de son pantalon, avant de le masser doucement sur le haut de ses fesses. L'exclamation que poussa Blaine était tout l'encouragement dont il avait besoin pour glisser le reste de sa main dessous et agripper la fesse de Blaine. Le dos du garçon se cambra pour se presser contre sa main et son torse frotta brutalement contre celui de Kurt.

La bouche de Blaine chercha la sienne, et le corps de Kurt fut secoué d'un spasme quand il suça sa lèvre et la mordilla. Une paire de bras s'enroula autour de son cou et il sépara sa bouche de celle de Blaine pour embrasser sa gorge et sa mâchoire. Son sexe le lançait douloureusement à cause des petits halètements essoufflés qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Blaine. Il roulait fermement les fesses de Blaine entre ses mains, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur au niveau de son entrejambe – ce qui lui donna envie de faire ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais essayé.

"Merde, touche-moi, Kurt, demanda Blaine." Il appuya ses fesses une nouvelle fois contre la main de Kurt. Kurt ce figea à ce mouvement, sa respiration essoufflée se coupa nette. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de détails pour comprendre ce que voulait dire Blaine, pour savoir que Blaine voulait qu'il le détende, le pénètre et qu'il se glisse en lui pour qu'il ressente le même plaisir incroyable qu'il lui avait donné. Mais il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant – n'avait jamais inversé les rôles. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour pénétrer quelqu'un avec les doigts. Il n'avait même pas encore eu l'occasion d'essayer sur lui-même. Et s'il s'y prenait mal ?

Les bras de Blaine étaient serrés autour de sa poitrine et frottaient contre sa peau pour le rapprocher de lui. Ils soufflèrent contre les lèvres l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux vert-noisette s'ouvrirent quand Kurt cessa de remuer, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Tout sembla changer en une seconde, l'ambiance passa de désespérée et avide à quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à décrire. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui le ralentit et transforma chaque caresse de la peau de Blaine contre la sienne en choc électrique un million de fois plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté auparavant.

"S'il te plait, répéta doucement Blaine." Il pressa un petit baiser persistant sur les lèvres de Kurt. "Touche-moi.

- Je... je ne sais pas comment faire, bégaya Kurt quand Blaine retira sa main de ses sous-vêtements et enlaça leurs doigts. Je n'ai jamais…"

Sa voix s'éteignit et quelque chose sur le visage de Blaine le fit attendre au lieu de tâtonner pour trouver la bouteille de lubrifiant entre eux. Il y avait dans ses yeux une nervosité qui accéléra les battements de son cœur.

"Moi... moi non plus, admit doucement Blaine." Kurt prit une grande inspiration et colla son front contre celui du garçon. La confession de Blaine l'avait pris au dépourvu, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien compris. Il avait en tête un nombre incalculable de souvenirs de Blaine en train de dire qu'il se touchait lui-même.

"Je croyais que... tu te touchais, dit Kurt d'un ton incertain.

- Oui, mais je..." Blaine se mordit la lèvre et prit une grand inspiration. "Je n'ai jamais laissé personne – n'ai jamais eu assez confiance pour..."

La surprise et la compréhension affluèrent dans l'esprit de Kurt au moment où les mots franchirent les lèvres de Blaine. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, mais dans un sens c'était logique. La manière dont Blaine avait toujours parlé, le fait qu'il ait dit qu'il voulait Kurt en lui la semaine dernière, tout ça lui avait laissé croire que Blaine avait déjà été passif. Mais Blaine n'avait accordé sa confiance à personne depuis des années. Pas avant qu'il ne rencontre Kurt et le laisse entrer involontairement dans son cœur.

Kurt pouvait voir sa propre incertitude se refléter dans les yeux de Blaine et il inclina la tête pour attirer l'autre garçon dans un baiser tiède. "Tu es... tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il, hésitant." Il ne savait pas trop si son hésitation venait de lui ou de l'incertitude de Blaine.

"J'ai envie de toi, répondit Blaine.

- D'accord, souffla Kurt." Blaine lâcha sa main et plaça la sienne derrière lui. Après quelques saccades, Kurt baissa le jean et les sous-vêtements du garçon puis les passa par ses chevilles. Blaine resta sur le flanc et Kurt se rallongea à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Il poussa un gémissement bruyant quand la jambe droite de Blaine glissa sur sa cuisse et l'attira vers lui. L'extrémité humide de la verge de Blaine caressa son nombril. Blaine lui prit la main et la leva, et ses doigts furent bientôt recouverts d'un épais liquide froid.

Ses doigts entamèrent un va-et-vient dans le poing de Blaine et le lubrifiant commença à se réchauffer entre leurs peaux pendant que Blaine frottait son nez sur celui de Kurt, puis il guida de nouveau les mains de Kurt vers ses fesses. Blaine essuya le surplus de lubrifiant sur son flanc et enfouit son poing dans les cheveux de Kurt pour l'attirer dans un profond baiser.

Kurt arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur la sensation de la langue de Blaine qui se faufilait dans sa bouche ou qui massait la sienne, car il glissait avec hésitation ses doigts entre les fesses de Blaine. Un petit cri étouffé caressa ses lèvres quand il approcha son doigt et entreprit enfin de pousser contre la peau plissée.

"S'il te plait, murmura Blaine. J'ai envie de toi, Kurt. Rien que toi."

Blaine attira Kurt pour un nouveau baiser, long et rassurant, pendant qu'il massait doucement la zone sensible. Puis il pénétra doucement en lui. Le glapissement de Blaine et la manière dont il recula immédiatement et se tendit figea Kurt, et il se mit à paniquer. La bouche de l'autre garçon s'était ouverte, ses yeux étaient encore clos, mais l'expression de son visage était familière pour Kurt. Ce regard d'extase et de plaisir incommensurable déjeta d'un coup les hanches de Kurt vers l'avant. Lentement, il sortit son doigt en gémissant au contact de ses muscles chauds et étroits – à la sensation de Blaine qui entourait seulement cette minuscule partie de lui – et le pénétra de nouveau jusqu'à la première phalange. Les hanches de Blaine ruèrent contre les siennes, et il gémit doucement.

"Ça va comme ça ? lui demanda Kurt." Il retira son doigt et le glissa de nouveau. Blaine gémit plus fort et colla brusquement sa bouche contre celle de Kurt. Celui-ci ravala son hoquet de surprise et Blaine commença à balancer ses hanches.

"Génial, réussit à dire Blaine entre deux soupirs essoufflés. Bouge."

Kurt acquiesça et laissa Blaine reposer sa tête dans les oreillers et gémir alors qu'il commençait à enfoncer son doigt aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, puis à les retirer complètement. La jambe qui crochetait ses cuisses resserra son étreinte et le colla contre le balancement des hanches de l'autre garçon.

"Kurt, p... haleta Blaine." Sa phrase se brisa en un gémissement sonore. Ses bras entourèrent étroitement le cou de Kurt et celui-ci se retrouva soudain le visage contre la gorge de Blaine. "Plus."

Kurt enfonça immédiatement un second doigt à l'intérieur, à côté du premier. Il se figea, fasciné par l'anneau de muscles tiède autour de ses doigts et la manière dont Blaine se cambrait et gémissait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour Blaine se pâmer aussi magnifiquement. Qu'il en serait la cause, ou que le garçon lui ferait un jour entièrement confiance et le laisserait le pénétrer ainsi.

"Chhh bébé, murmura Kurt en déposant un baiser dans son cou." Il commença à enfoncer une nouvelle fois ses doigts. "Laisse-moi te faire plaisir."

Il courba les doigts quant il le pénétra de nouveau, et Blaine poussa une exclamation de plaisir. Sa respiration devenait plus rapide et plus courte mais Kurt n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il recommença et arqua ses doigts de l'autre côté vers l'avant de Blaine, et cette fois il la trouva. Blaine poussa un cri et se ferma étroitement sur ses doigts tout en déjetant ses hanches vers l'avant.

"Putain, jura-t-il alors que Kurt massait lentement sa prostate. C'est tellement meilleur quand c'est toi qui le fais..."

Un gémissement aigu s'échappa des lèvres de Blaine tandis que Kurt continuait à masser ses doigts sur la prostate de Blaine, et il entreprit de lui sucer le cou. Kurt sentit les mains de Blaine se détacher de son cou, tomber sur ses hanches et tâtonner pour trouver le bouton de son jean. Il poussa un gémissement quand son jean passa au dessus de son érection et se tortilla pour aider Blaine à enlever le vêtement qui le gênait. Blaine força son pantalon à passer son érection et le descendit de ses hanches. Son boxer s'accrocha à son sexe et le fit grogner quand il le libéra enfin et qu'il effleura celui de Blaine.

Blaine tordit un peu plus sa poitrine pour trouver l'une des boites de préservatifs qu'il avait laissées tomber sur le lit, et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Kurt voyait qu'il fallait à Blaine toute sa concentration pour arracher le couvercle pendant qu'il le pénétrait et que sa langue léchait son cou. Il glissa un troisième doigt à l'intérieur et Blaine cria de surprise en réussissant enfin à ouvrir la boîte et à en tirer un préservatif.

Les lèvres de Kurt vibrèrent contre le cou de Blaine et celui-ci recommença à se pâmer. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps se synchronisa avec les mouvements des doigts de Kurt en lui.

"Kurt, je vais... si tu n'arrêtes pas... l'avertit Blaine." Kurt immobilisa ses doigts et sentit Blaine se détendre autour d'eux pendant qu'il ouvrait l'emballage du préservatif. Ils en arrivaient à la partie que Kurt attendait avec impatience et redoutait à la fois. Il voulait être aussi bon pour Blaine qu'il ne l'avait été pour lui lors de leur première fois ensemble. Et s'il ne bougeait pas correctement et qu'il le blessait ?

Blaine roula le préservatif sur sa verge et commença à l'enduire de lubrifiant, tout en déposant de petits baisers aux coins de sa bouche et sur son menton. Le poids de la jambe de Blaine enroulée autour de la sienne disparut quand Kurt retira ses doigts. Blaine roula sur le dos et entraina Kurt avec lui. Kurt se redressa et regarda Blaine. Et s'il était nul ?

Blaine se redressa sur ses coudes, écarta les jambes et attira Kurt sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe entre. Son sexe frotta une nouvelle fois contre celui de Blaine et il gémit dans le baiser où celui-ci l'avait attiré. Son corps se détendit à la douce et rassurante caresse des lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes. Leur position ne lui était pas encore familière, mais la pression des lèvres de Blaine, la sensation de son corps musclé qui rougissait contre le sien, la chaleur réconfortante de sa peau, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour savoir combien cette expérience allait être incroyable. Qu'importe ce qu'il pensait, il était avec Blaine. Chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient touchés son cœur avait fondu à lui en faire mal, et Blaine lui avait procuré un plaisir qu'il ne pensait pas exister. Ce moment allait être parfait pour tous les deux, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

"J'ai besoin de toi en moi, Kurt, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres." Il enroula une main autour de sa verge et la guida vers son entrée. Kurt gémit quand l'extrémité de son sexe se retrouva pressée entre les fesses de Blaine, et une chaleur écrasante se répandit en lui avant de l'engloutir. Il avança légèrement ses hanches, et Blaine jeta sa tête en arrière pour laisser s'échapper un long et profond gémissement. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Kurt et l'autre par-dessus son épaule, afin de tenir sa nuque en coupe. Kurt gémit faiblement en glissant à l'intérieur de Blaine, s'arrêtant enfin pour respirer quand ses testicules furent pressés contre les fesses de Blaine.

Blaine l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa encore. "Bouge, bébé, murmura-t-il en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Kurt."

Les bras tremblant légèrement, Kurt enfonça ses coudes dans le matelas pour prendre appui et recula les hanches. Il gémit quand il sentit la chaleur étroite de Blaine retenir légèrement l'extrémité de sa verge. Il rapprocha une nouvelle fois les hanches, Blaine gémit et donna un coup de rein.

"Je me sens entier avec toi, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres."

Les hanches de Kurt ruèrent quand il prononça ces mots, et ils haletèrent tous les deux en commençant à bouger lentement ensemble. Ils échangeaient parfois de petits baisers tendres entre deux va-et-vient. Kurt savait que ses mouvements étaient inégaux et irréguliers pour le moment, mais mon dieu, tout ça était incroyable. Il n'avait jamais imaginé quelque chose d'aussi chaud et délicieusement étroit autour de lui, tirant et retenant étroitement sa verge tout entière quand il déjetait ses hanches en avant et qu'il le pénétrait.

"Plus vite, Kurt, supplia Blaine." Il pressa leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et força Kurt à le regarder dans les yeux. Les pouces de Blaine caressèrent ses pommettes quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et le souffle de Kurt se coupa devant l'affection, la douceur et l'amour qu'il y vit.

"Embrasse-moi, demanda Kurt." Il sentit la sueur qui perlait dans son dos et accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches. Blaine se raidit autour de lui. La caresse de ses lèvres contre les siennes arracha une plainte à Kurt. Le souffle de Blaine se coupa et il rua sous lui, gémissant d'une manière inédite pour Kurt. Sa voix s'était déchirée, aigue et tendue, et Kurt s'abandonna à son instinct. Il commença à claquer ses cuisses vers l'avant et Blaine se serra autour de lui. Merde, c'était tellement bon.

"Kurt ! s'exclama Blaine." Il inclina la tête de Kurt pour qu'il puisse voir le désir dans ses yeux, son bonheur incroyable et son envie exacerbée. Son estomac se serra quand les muscles internes de Blaine se figèrent autour de lui.

"Jouis avec moi, Kurt, gémit Blaine. Je suis tellement proche."

Blaine recouvrit sa bouche avec la sienne et Kurt se sentit emporté par un millier de courants différents dans un millier de directions différentes. Tout n'était plus que flou et brouillard quand les mains de Blaine massèrent son dos et ses épaules, et se baladèrent le long de sa colonne.

"Oh mon dieu, Blaine, s'exclama Kurt en serrant les yeux très fort quand Blaine se resserra autour de lui.

- Regarde moi, murmura Blaine en accompagnant les mouvements puissants de Kurt. Je veux te voir jouir."

Kurt réussit à peine à ouvrir les yeux avant de sentir le plaisir qui montait en lui exploser le long de sa colonne et de ses membres. Les yeux de Blaine s'assombrirent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et son souffle se coupa quand son corps se tendit. Blaine cria avec lui et colla leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Kurt vit la luxure tourbillonner dans ses yeux, sentit le sperme chaud couler entre eux quand Blaine se libéra.

Le corps tremblant, Kurt s'écroula en avant sur Blaine et pressa son front chaud et en sueur dans le creux de son cou pour embrasser doucement sa peau salée. Blaine tremblait sous lui et serrait étroitement ses bras autour du corps de Kurt, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle ensemble. Kurt ferma les yeux pour apprécier la sensation de monter et de descendre avec la poitrine de Blaine. Les jambes de Blaine tombèrent de sa taille.

"Je t'aime, murmura Blaine." Il tourna la tête et déposa un long baiser sur son front.

Kurt sourit et leva les yeux sur le visage de Blaine pour voir ses grands yeux rayonnants et son énorme sourire niais. "Je t'aime, moi aussi." Il fit mine de reculer ses hanches pour se retirer de Blaine avant d'être complètement détendu, mais Blaine gémit et le retint.

"Non, lui dit Blaine en cherchant les couvertures à tâtons et en les étalant sur eux.

- Blaine, dit Kurt en essayant d'avoir l'air désespéré." Mais il avait surtout l'air ensommeillé et fatigué. "Je ne peux pas rester en toi pour toujours.

- On parie ? proposa immédiatement Blaine." Il bâilla longuement et tourna sa tête pour blottir son visage contre celui de Kurt.

Kurt ferma les yeux et décida de ne pas parlementer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voulait pas rester dans cette position pour toujours. Si tout pouvait être aussi parfait, aussi formidablement normal, il n'aurait plus jamais d'inquiétude. Il se pelotonna contre la poitrine de Blaine et laissa le bruit régulier de son cœur le bercer jusque dans son sommeil.

* * *

Carole atteignit la porte d'entrée avec une démarche vacillante, les bras pleins de sacs de courses, et elle souhaita soudain avoir demandé à Kurt et Blaine de les accompagner. Elle avait laissé Burt porter quelques sacs légers, mais elle avait été inflexible pour se charger des choses les plus lourdes, afin qu'il ne force pas sur son cœur. Ce n'était pas sa meilleure idée de la journée. Elle avait voulu donner un peu de temps ensemble à Kurt et Blaine, sans qu'ils soient dans un appartement délabré avec des gens qui essayaient de forcer la porte.

Burt sortit de la cuisine où il venait de déposer son très léger fardeau, et il la vit en train de s'appuyer sur le mur, les bras tendus par la surcharge de poids. Il s'approcha rapidement.

"C'est bon, donne-moi en quelques uns.

- Non, _Burt_, tu ne peux rien porter de lourd...

- Parce qu'un sac de paquets de céréales et de soupes est un _énorme_ fardeau, la coupa Burt d'un ton sarcastique." Et c'était lors de commentaires comme celui-ci, dans ce genre de moments, qu'elle voyait très clairement de qui Kurt tenait son sarcasme et son humour. Sans un mot, elle leva un bras tremblant pour laisser Burt récupérer des sacs par-dessus son poignet et les porter à la cuisine. Elle le suivit, installa les sacs sur la table et se tourna pour le suivre jusqu'à la voiture afin de l'empêcher de porter l'un des pacs d'eau, ou les sodas que Finn avait l'habitude de descendre.

Cependant, Burt s'était figé dans le couloir, près de la porte de Kurt. La porte _fermée_ de Kurt. Elle savait que Burt avait été trop ensommeillé pour la remarquer quand ils étaient partis, mais à présent il la regardait d'un air sinistre. Le cœur battant, elle l'attrapa par l'épaule et essaya de l'entraîner gentiment vers la porte d'entrée. Elle n'avait pas de mal à imaginer ce que Kurt et Blaine avaient fait pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là, et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que Burt le découvre de la même manière qu'elle.

"Je leur ai dit de laisser la porte ouverte, dit Burt d'une voix exaspérée." Il fit un geste pour l'ouvrir violemment, mais Carole s'élança devant lui et la bloqua.

"Allons chercher le reste des courses, dit-elle diplomatiquement. Je pourrai descendre et voir ce qu'ils font plus tard."

Les yeux de Burt s'assombrirent d'un air suspicieux, mais il se laissa conduire jusqu'à la voiture pour décharger les derniers sacs. Dès qu'ils les eurent déposés dans la cuisine, Carole lui bloqua le passage jusqu'au couloir.

"Burt, lui dit Carole d'un air sévère." Il s'arrêta pour la fixer avec un regard qui lui indiquait clairement qu'il _savait_ qu'elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans une situation similaire ou qu'elle savait ce qu'il trouverait s'il descendait. Ce n'était pas très dur de voir ce à quoi il pensait, ou qu'il s'inquiétait de ce que pouvait signifier exactement cette porte close. Après sa propre expérience l'an dernier avec Finn elle pouvait comprendre son inquiétude, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Kurt et Blaine étaient jeunes et amoureux. Tout ce qui pouvait les rapprocher ou les guérir de leurs passés respectifs ne posait pas de problème pour elle. Burt n'aurait très probablement pas le même avis, et elle pouvait voir que sa propre nervosité ne faisait que le rendre encore plus suspicieux sur ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures. "Je vais descendre. Tu devrais te détendre.

- Ils ne devraient rien être en train de faire qui puisse justifier une porte fermée.

- J'ai fermé cette porte quand nous sommes partis, lui dit Carole en se résignant à endurer les explosions que déclencheraient ces mots. Ils méritaient un après-midi ensemble.

- Tu leur as donné le feu vert ? demanda Burt d'un ton alarmé. Le feu vert pour _quoi_, exactement ?

- Burt, répondit Carole en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il n'y rien de mal à ce qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble...

- Ils ont seize ans et ils vont beaucoup trop vite ! s'écria Burt." Carole s'était attendue à ce qu'il dise ça depuis qu'elle les avait surpris ensemble le jour de l'anniversaire de Blaine – depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Blaine dans le parking de McKinley, en fait. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle aimait autant Burt – il était le papa le plus sincère et le plus attentionné qu'un enfant puisse demander, mais avec son amour venait une tonne de protectionnisme. Elle l'avait senti venir depuis leur repas à BreadstiX il y a des semaines, car même si Kurt avait tout nié en bloc et s'était montré un peu naïf, ce n'était pas le cas de Carole. Et cela signifiait que Burt avait dû remarquer quelque chose, lui aussi. Avant l'arrivée de Blaine, Burt était la personne qui connaissait le mieux Kurt, et même si Kurt n'avait pas encore réalisé à quelle vitesse il tombait amoureux, eux l'avaient deviné.

"Ils sont jeunes et amoureux, dit Carole en l'enlaçant et en exprimant à voix haute ses pensées. Je sais que Kurt sera toujours ton petit garçon, mais il grandit, Burt. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de vivre sa vie et de partager son amour avec Blaine. De plus, je préfère les avoir tous les deux ici plutôt que dans l'appartement de Blaine.

- Je..." Burt se tut. Son inquiétude et sa colère s'effacèrent pour laisser place à la consternation tandis qu'il enlevait son chapeau. "Je veux qu'ils soient tous les deux en sécurité, mais ils sont tellement jeunes et..." Il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures et ses épaules d'affaissèrent légèrement. "Je n'ai jamais imaginé le premier petit-ami de Kurt comme ça. Je pensais que j'allais juste entendre parler de lui au téléphone quand Kurt serait à la fac, tu vois ? Qu'ils rompraient avant que Kurt ait l'occasion de le ramener ici. Je n'aurais jamais eu à me soucier de lui, mais Blaine a débarqué et...

- C'est comme si le destin les avait réunis, dit doucement Carole. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'aurait encore enduré Kurt s'il n'avait pas été là. Et Blaine serait probablement de retour en maison de redressement, ou pire."

Tout en parlant, elle fut submergée par la réalité de la vie de Blaine et son cœur se tordit douloureusement. Ils ne savaient toujours pas comment il avait fini là-bas, pourquoi il portait un bracelet électronique, ou même comment ses parents étaient morts. Si Kurt en avait appris d'avantage depuis la semaine dernière, il n'avait rien dit, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas. Elle aurait juste voulu qu'ils en sachent un peu plus et que Blaine s'ouvre complètement à eux, ou au moins à Kurt.

"Je vais ranger les courses, décida Burt. Dis à Blaine qu'il y a un match tout à l'heure, si ça l'intéresse." Carole laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et fit demi-tour pour descendre. Elle avait suivi l'exemple de Kurt et n'avait pas fait allusion à la partie intime de la relation entre les deux garçons, mais il était clair à présent qu'il avait fait une déduction éclairée dans la bonne direction.

Carole ouvrit lentement la porte de Kurt et les appela. Personne ne lui répondit, et elle commença à descendre les marches qui menaient à la chambre peu éclairée. Elle s'arrêta sur la première marche quand elle les vit blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures. C'était un changement agréable par rapport à comment elle avait toujours trouvé Kurt durant l'été, quand elle était passée ou était restée pour la nuit. Il avait quelqu'un de chaud et d'aimant contre qui se blottir, au lieu d'un oreiller ou d'une couverture froide. Carole lança un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis descendit la dernière marche et prit une rapide décision. Après la dernière fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans une situation similaire elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de les réveiller elle-même, mais ils ne pouvaient pas dormir tout l'après-midi.

Elle traversa la chambre et contourna le lit en évitant les vêtements et les boites éparpillées sur le sol. Elle tenta d'ignorer son rougissement à la vue des boites de préservatifs. Kurt et Blaine se protégeaient, c'était le plus important. Ils étaient en sécurité chez Burt pour ce soir, et ils se protégeaient quand ils passaient l'après-midi à faire l'amour. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment, du moins jusqu'à ce que Burt les fasse asseoir pour parler longuement des règles de la maison. Carole espérait seulement qu'elle serait dans le coin quand cette discussion aurait lieu, parce qu'elle s'imaginait déjà Burt en train de trébucher sur les mots et de s'énerver, pendant que Kurt observait la table avec un air impassible et que Blaine entamait une interminable tirade de commentaires obscènes. Sa présence allait être plus que nécessaire.

Après avoir programmé l'alarme du réveil de Kurt pour qu'elle sonne à quatre heures, Carole jeta un dernier regard à leurs formes blotties l'une contre l'autre et remonta. Dès qu'elle arriva sur la première marche elle vit Burt planté là, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose derrière elle.

"Rien à voir, dit Carole avec force en l'éloignant assez pour refermer la porte.

- Rien à voir ou rien que j'ai envie de voir ? demanda Burt alors qu'elle le poussait jusqu'au salon." Le ton de sa voix suffisait pour faire comprendre à Carole qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment une réponse à cette question, mais qu'il ressentait le besoin de la poser.

"Les deux, répondit Carole avec désinvolture." Elle l'assit sur son fauteuil et lui mit la télécommande dans la main.

Burt la regarda d'un air agacé. "Ta réponse ne veux rien dire."

Carole se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. "C'est parce que je suis moi, chéri, murmura-t-elle d'un ton taquin. Mes réponses ne veulent rien dire si j'en ai envie.

- Tu sais quoi, cria Burt dans son dos tandis qu'elle commençait à monter l'escalier. Des fois je crois que je t'aime tellement que j'en viens presque à te détester." Il marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils. "Comme maintenant."

Elle sourit largement et monta les marches qui restaient pour prendre une douche et enfiler des vêtements plus confortables pour regarder le match de foot. Quand elle redescendit dans le salon une fois changée, Blaine était en train de tituber hors de la chambre de Kurt. Elle était heureuse de le voir porter autre chose que ces vêtements qui trainaient sur le sol de chambre, même si ses cheveux trempés gouttaient abondamment sur son teeshirt propre.

"Tu veux une serviette ? lui proposa Carole avec un sourire amusé." Il lui rappelait tellement Finn, parfois.

"Heu, ouais, marmonna Blaine en passant une main dans ses boucles. Kurt m'a dit de dégager si je ne le laissais pas me couper ou me coiffer les cheveux."

Burt gloussa depuis le canapé. "Avec un peu de chance tu deviendras rapidement chauve. Au moins comme ça il ne s'en prendra plus à tes cheveux."

Le regard offensé de Blaine rendit Carole un peu nerveuse, mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans la cuisine pour chercher un torchon à vaisselle elle entendit la réponse de Blaine.

"Mais j'_aime_ mes cheveux. Ils cachent les bosses de mon crâne, répondit Blaine d'une voix hautement offusquée. En plus, qui sait si Kurt et moi nous serons encore..."

Carole revint dans la pièce alors que la voix de Blaine s'éteignait, et elle lui tendit la serviette. Blaine fronça légèrement les sourcils à ses propres mots, mais il accepta la serviette et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux.

"Peut-être qu'un matin tu vas te réveiller chauve, proposa Burt en s'éclaircissant la voix d'un air inconfortable."

Blaine le dévisagea de nouveau, et Carole vit un éclair d'horreur et de dégoût traverser son regard. "Et dire que je _me_ croyais morbide, grogna Blaine."

Burt hocha la tête en direction de Blaine. "Je ne sais pas si Carole t'as dit, mais il y a un match à cinq heure, dit-il en guise d'invitation. Finn va rentrer pour le regarder avec nous.

- Les Browns ? demanda Blaine en frottant vigoureusement les boucles sur le sommet de son crâne.

- A Seattle, précisa Burt.

Carole observa Blaine alors qu'il continuait à se frotter les cheveux pendant une autre minute. Ses cheveux devenaient longs, tellement longs qu'ils commençaient à lui boucler dans les yeux et à cacher son beau visage. "Tu pourrais _vraiment_ les couper un peu, décida Carole en tendant la main pour saisir une boucle rebelle.

- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'écria Blaine avec exaspération." Il évita sa main et passa de l'autre côté de Burt.

- Blaine, je vois au moins neuf fourches d'ici, dit soudain Kurt derrière elle." Carole se retourna pour voir Kurt qui regardait Blaine avec insistance, une main sur la hanche et l'autre armée d'une paire de ciseaux.

Blaine recula immédiatement de quelques pas et se positionna dans ce qui était sans aucun doute possible une position de combat. "Essaye, Hummel, dit-il en regardant les ciseaux briller alors que Kurt les faisait tourner avec agacement. Tu n'es pas près de me pouponner, ou de me mettre du gel, ou n'importe quoi d'autre."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et tendit les ciseaux à Carole. Elle les prit en silence et regarda Kurt s'approcher de Blaine. "La _dernière_ chose que je veux faire, c'est de mettre du gel sur tes boucles. Mais je suis presque sûr que mes doigts ont failli atteindre Narnia il y a quelques heures." Carole sourit au son taquin de sa voix. "C'est juste une petite coupe, Blaine. Juste pour qu'ils soient comme il y a quelques mois, d'accord ?"

Blaine regarda Kurt avec un air suspicieux pendant quelques secondes, et dit "Quelques semaines de plus et les Narniens tomberont de mon crâne comme de la sueur. J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer Aslan."

Le ton boudeur de sa voix fit glousser faiblement Carole, et Kurt glissa enfin sa main dans celle de Blaine pour le trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le sourire de Kurt était radieux et satisfait. "Je laisserai même Carole superviser le tout, si tes cheveux se sentent plus rassurés comme ça.

- La ferme, aboya Blaine. Tu hurlerais comme une gonzesse sortie d'un film d'horreur si je m'approchais de tes cheveux avec une paire de ciseaux.

- Non, je me transformerais en Michael Myers, ironisa Kurt." Il effleura de ses doigts ses mèches de cheveux parfaitement coiffées. "Ou je t'aveuglerais avec ma laque.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je sors avec toi, déjà ? répliqua Blaine pendant que Kurt l'entraînait vers la baignoire." Ils firent tous les deux une pause dans leur échange de plaisanteries et se regardèrent. Carole s'était figée dans le couloir, et elle sentit Burt se redresser derrière elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Blaine définir à voix haute sa relation avec Kurt. Il semblait surpris de ses propres mots, un peu incertain même, mais Kurt l'attira vers lui avec un sourire immense et le poussa sur le bord de la baignoire. Il entoura les épaules de Blaine par derrière et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"A cause de mon fantastique sens de la mode, mon look glamour et mon charme indéniable.

- D'accord, maintenant tu t'envoies des fleurs, sourit Blaine, amusé. J'étais pourtant sûr que c'était _mon_ boulot."

Carole continua de les regarder avec tendresse pendant que Kurt coupait les cheveux de Blaine et qu'ils continuaient à se moquer gentiment l'un de l'autre. Burt enroula un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

"Il n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais il est ce que j'espérais, lui chuchota Burt dans l'oreille." Elle ne savait pas trop s'il parlait de Kurt ou Blaine, mais elle savait que c'était vrai pour les deux.

"Tu es tout ce que j'avais espéré, répondit Carole." Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, ainsi que les pas lourds de son fils. "Nous sommes dans la salle de bain, Finn !"

Finn s'arrêta derrière eux et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules tandis que Kurt terminait la coupe de Blaine. Carole fut heureuse de voir à quel point ses cheveux avaient l'air soignés et dociles à présent.

"Ça te va bien, mec, lui dit Finn avec un petit hochement de tête. On regarde toujours le match, hein ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Burt."

Carole sentit Burt hocher la tête contre sa joue. "Même Kurt va le regarder avec nous, l'informa Burt." La tête de Kurt se leva d'un coup.

"Je vais quoi ?

- Regarder le foot avec… avec nous ? répondit Blaine d'un air incertain." Le cœur de Carole se tordit dans sa poitrine quand il jeta un regard nerveux à Finn et Burt. Comme s'il pensait qu'il n'était plus invité, ou qu'il n'était pas autorisé à s'asseoir dans le salon avec eux.

Kurt sembla surpris à la fois par la question de Blaine et par le ton sur lequel il l'avait posée. "Depuis quand tu aimes le foot ? demanda-t-il. Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu à un match de Finn."

Blaine bondit sur ses pieds, passa ses mains dans ses boucles raccourcies et sembla soudain sur la défensive. "Je ne peux pas vraiment sortir aussi tard, à moins que j'ai envie de dormir dans une ruelle, dit Blaine d'un ton sincère."

Kurt se mordit la lèvre et Blaine soupira d'exaspération. "Allez, lui dit Kurt d'une voix douce en le poussant un peu vers les autres. Allons regarder le match."

Blaine acquiesça en silence et essuya son nez avec sa manche. Pour une raison que Carole ne parvenait pas à déterminer, il y avait dans ce geste quelque chose qui clochait. Il lui rappelait Finn quand il était plus jeune, mais il y avait autre chose. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui paraissait aussi familier ? Elle ne pensait pas avoir vu Blaine le faire auparavant, mais quoi que ce soit elle l'avait là, sur le bout de la langue.

"Hé." La voix de Blaine brisa le fil de ses pensées et elle sentit un bras timide et nerveux s'enrouler autour du sien. Ce bras n'était pas aussi épais et lourd que celui de Burt, et ne faisait pas non plus un angle étrange à cause de la taille de Finn, et ce n'était pas non plus le bras sûr et tiède de Kurt, mais il lui sembla tout à fait naturel quand elle leva les yeux pour trouver ceux de Blaine. Le même sentiment parcourut son corps quand elle regarda dans ses yeux vert-noisette, mais elle n'arrivait à remettre la main sur ce souvenir. "Tu viens ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mon chéri, le rassura Carole." Il la conduisit jusqu'au salon avec les autres garçons. Blaine tressaillit à ses derniers mots, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle aperçut cependant le tremblement incertain dans ses yeux, et elle eut presque l'impression qu'il savait quelque chose qu'elle aurait du savoir elle aussi, mais qu'elle ne savait pas.

"Tu n'aimes vraiment pas que je t'appelle comme ça, hein ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant alors qu'ils se laissaient tomber sur le canapé avec Finn et Kurt." Kurt passa rapidement un bras autour de Blaine, et celui-ci adressa une grimace à Carole.

"Tu me... tu me rappelles juste quelqu'un, dit-il calmement. C'est tout. Elle... elle m'appelait comme ça. Enfin, je _crois_ qu'elle m'appelait comme ça. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce souvenir…"

Le cœur de Carole se déchira dans sa poitrine, car elle était presque sûre qu'il parlait de sa mère. La belle, joyeuse et pétillante femme de la photo. Carole ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Blaine doive vivre sans elle.

Blaine la regardait une minuscule lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, mais elle s'éteignit quand il tourna la tête pour regarder le coup d'envoi. Carole ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il venait à peine de se passer, si Blaine l'avait regardée de cette manière parce qu'il voyait en elle un peu de sa mère, ou si c'était quelque chose d'autre. Pendant un moment elle avait presque cru qu'il parlait d'elle, mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

Penser que les souvenirs de Blaine à propos de sa propre mère étaient tellement fragiles qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'en rappeler avec certitude lui brisa le cœur. Elle arrivait à peine à imaginer l'adorable et joyeux petit garçon de la photo se retrouver dans une situation aussi tragique, et... elle poussa une exclamation silencieuse quand elle visualisa la photo. Le petit garçon avec ses boucles emmêlées et ses grands yeux écarquillés qui errait dans le couloir blanc et stérile avec son pantalon couvert de sang. Ses reniflements silencieux quand il s'était arrêté de marcher et qu'il avait regardé autour de lui. Elle avait été trop paniquée lors de la mise à sac de son appartement pour vraiment prêter attention à la photo, mais maintenant qu'elle s'en rappelait... Mon dieu, est-ce que ce petit garçon était Blaine ?

Elle n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler de l'année, et d'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose du temps où elle travaillait à Lakefield, vers Westerville. Mais cette nuit là, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Entre le terrible accident de voiture, le double meurtre, et puis la découverte de ce petit garçon perdu et tremblant dans le couloir, pour plus tard apprendre que sa mère s'était... suicidée quelques heures auparavant.

Les larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux quand elle regarda Blaine une nouvelle fois. C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? Le garçon avait même parlé de jouer un morceau de piano pour sa mère, et Blaine était un très bon pianiste, d'après ce que lui avait dit Burt la veille. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire – comment elle pourrait amener à la conversation quelque chose dont Blaine ne se souvenait probablement pas – mais elle s'arrêta et la referma.

Effrayer Blaine était la dernière chose que voulait Carole maintenant qu'ils étaient joyeusement assis tous ensemble, alors qu'il était en sécurité et aimé, avec eux. Elle ne savait pas comme il réagirait si elle parlait de quelque chose comme ça, ou s'il la croirait s'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle prétendit aller dans la salle de bain et resta au milieu du couloir, là où ils ne pouvaient pas la voir, pour essayer de rassembler ses esprits.

Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça, mais elle connaissait enfin une petite partie du mystère que représentait le passé de Blaine. La seule chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi la belle et avenante femme qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir vu sur la photo abandonnerait son petit garçon, seul au reste du monde. Son esprit ne saisissait pas comment cette photo avait pu mener au Blaine qu'elle avait rencontré il y a six semaine, au Blaine assis dans le salon qui se débattait pour se souvenir comment aimer et être aimé.


	23. Chapitre 23

CHAPITRE 23

Le lundi après-midi, Blaine n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire concernant un éventuel changement de domicile. Il avait passé un weekend fabuleux, et pour la première fois depuis des années il s'était senti non seulement accepté, mais aussi à sa place. Avoir le père de Kurt dans un rayon proche lui mettait encore un peu les nerfs en boule, mais l'homme semblait vraiment l'_apprécier_. Il était même sorti de sa zone de confort pour retaper son appartement afin qu'il soit plus sûr, mais Blaine le voyait toujours comme une anomalie, de beaucoup de manières différentes. Toutes les figures paternelles qu'il avait connues dans sa vie l'avaient laissé tomber quand il avait eu besoin d'elles. Son père avait été anéanti par la mort de sa mère, et s'était noyé dans l'alcool. Son grand-père avait toujours été froid et distant, et l'avait envoyé à Dalton pour que quelqu'un d'autre se débrouille avec lui. Mais Burt se montrait patient avec lui, tendre même, comme s'il connaissait les inquiétudes et les préoccupations de Blaine et qu'il attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Pourtant, cela ne lui rendait pas la perspective de quitter sa vie actuelle plus facile à accepter. Il détestait vivre seul dans son appartement délabré, mais c'était sans doute plus facile que d'essayer de s'adapter à quelque chose dont il était sûr de ne pas faire partie, même s'il s'y sentait accepté.

Blaine enfonça la main dans la poche de sa veste et ferma le poing sur le métal tiède et doux de la clef. C'était un symbole d'espoir qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir. Il prit un peu d'élan et roula devant son immeuble pour se diriger vers le centre commercial le plus proche. Grâce aux nombreux repas qu'il avait mangés chez les Hummel, il pouvait se permettre de s'acheter quelque chose qu'il avait vraiment envie de manger, pour une fois. Du moins pour le moment. Il savait qu'ils pourraient changer d'avis demain, ou que Kurt et lui pouvaient se disputer et que tout serait fini.

En traversant le parking de la banque, il secoua brutalement la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser de cette pensée. Même s'il en venait à se faire détester par Kurt, Carole ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il espérait que non. Le souvenir d'il y a quelques nuits lui laissait penser que non, mais il était presque convaincu de l'avoir projetée dans cette infirmière. C'était presque impossible que ces deux femmes soient la même personne. Un crissement de freins brutal le fit se retourner d'un air alarmé. Une petite citadine s'arrêta en couinant juste à coté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ! hurla le conducteur en baissant la vitre pour passer la tête par la fenêtre." Blaine n'arriva pas à décider s'il était surpris ou non que parmi tous les gens sur Terre ce soit Noah Puckerman qui vienne de manquer de le renverser sur un parking. Les yeux de Puck étaient rivés sur la banque un peu plus loin, et Blaine tenta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Pourquoi Puck était-il en train de dévisager un distributeur automatique comme s'il voulait l'égorger ?

"Qu'est-ce que _je_ fous ? rétorqua Blaine avec incrédulité. _Tu_ es le con qui est en train de prendre un parking de banque pour une autoroute, et tu... fonces droit dans un distributeur avec ta caisse ?"

Puck lui lança un regard sombre, et Blaine sut qu'il avait vu juste quand l'autre garçon balança son poing sur le klaxon. Tout en tapotant son piercing à la langue sur l'intérieur de ses dents de devant, il saisit l'expression du visage de Puck. Il connaissait ce regard. Celui qui disait qu'il en avait putain de marre et qu'il était prêt à se jeter dans la gueule du loup si cela pouvait attirer l'attention sur lui, si cela pouvait faire s'arrêter les gens quelques minutes pour le remarquer. Il avait ressenti la même chose quand il avait débarqué en maison de redressement, et même avant ça. Complètement au bout du rouleau et lassé que personne ne lui prête attention, ne l'écoute ou même _essaye. _

Au lieu de ricaner et de s'écarter, Blaine leva son skateboard et haussa un sourcil. "La plupart des gens disent s'il te plait quand ils veulent quelque chose, le héla-t-il par-dessus le klaxon qui hurlait.

- Casse-toi de mon chemin ! railla Puck en se calmant un peu sur le klaxon. Tu as assez foutu la merde comme ça. Maintenant _bouge_.

- Non, répondit simplement Blaine." Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il ne savait rien de Noah Puckerman, hormis qu'il le détestait pour avoir volé son titre de racaille de McKinley en quelques jours, et qu'il pouvait soulever dix kilos de plus que lui. D'un autre côté, il connaissait intimement les établissements pénitentiaires pour mineurs, et c'était précisément l'endroit où Puck finirait s'il faisait ce à quoi pensait Blaine. Il passa une nouvelle fois son piercing sur ses dents, frémissant en se rappelant la raison pour laquelle il le portait – la raison pour laquelle il le portait encore. Pour se rappeler combien les choses pouvaient être pires.

Blaine s'affala sur le capot de la voiture de Puck. Il sentit le métal se plier légèrement sous son poids quand il s'assit de manière à faire face au pare-brise. Il avait bien envie de descendre et de s'en aller, de laisser Puckerman faire la chose stupide qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Personne n'avait jamais essayé de l'arrêter, lui. Personne n'avait eu assez d'intérêt pour lui donner une seconde chance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La bonne influence de Kurt commençait à lui déteindre dessus, ou peut-être qu'il n'avait juste pas envie de voir quelqu'un sauter la tête la première dans sa propre situation. Il n'en avait aucune idée, et il croisa les jambes et déposa son skateboard en travers de ses cuisses.

"Descends de ma caisse !"

Blaine ignora son cri et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il croise et soutienne le regard de Puck. Blaine pouvait voir le doute, l'anxiété et le désespoir derrière les éclairs de colère. Ouais, il était vraiment passé par là lui aussi. "Alors, tu vas emporter tout le truc ou juste le fric ? demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte." Il tournait l'une des roues de son skateboard en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus désintéressé possible.

"Je te jure, je vais te faire foncer droit dans ce truc...

- Je suppose que tu veux te faire attraper, puisque sans cagoule ou truc du genre ta crête est un indice de malade, le railla Blaine." Il baissa les yeux sur le tableau de bord et en suivit les contours du regard. "Partir avec tout le truc te donnera une plus grande chance de te faire choper.

- _Quoi_ ? demanda Puck." Un peu de sa colère disparut de sa voix. Blaine leva les yeux une nouvelle fois pour voir les épaules de Puck s'affaisser légèrement. La confusion avait remplacé la colère sur les rides de son front.

"Petit coup de pouce amical entre délinquants juvéniles, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules. Si ton but c'est d'aller à l'asile, alors voilà. Demande à voir Shark s'il est encore là. Il adore arracher les piercings… ou les distribuer si tu n'en as pas."

Presque machinalement, Blaine tapa encore une fois son piercing contre ses dents. Le bruit sembla attirer l'attention de Puck. Le regard de Puck resta inquisiteur pendant les quelques secondes où il observa Blaine d'un air méfiant, mais son habituel rictus reprit rapidement sa place.

"Tu dis de la merde, Anderson, décida Puck après un moment. Un con comme toi n'aurait jamais surv..."

Blaine balança violement son pied sur le capot, son bracelet électronique miroitant dans la faible lueur d'octobre. "Survécu en maison de redressement ? Je me battais déjà pour survivre bien avant d'y aller, Puck. N'imagine pas _une_ seconde que tu connais ma vie mieux que moi, et je ferai pareil pour toi."

Puck resta de marbre quand Blaine ramena son pied sous son autre jambe pour les croiser de nouveau. Pendant un instant il jeta un coup d'œil au centre commercial, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire après, ou même s'il devait s'embêter à dire quelque chose, mais Puck fut plus rapide.

"Monte, lui dit Puck d'une voix rauque." C'est le ton brisé de la voix de Puck qui le fit descendre immédiatement du capot. En temps normal il aurait attendu pour voir si ce n'était pas un stratagème pour le rouler, mais pas cette fois-ci. Pas avec quelqu'un qui avait l'air aussi perdu qu'il se sentait lui-même depuis des années. Pas avec quelqu'un qui avait besoin de son propre Kurt pour lui ouvrir les yeux et le cœur au reste du monde. Les loquets se levèrent et il ouvrit la porte avant de se laisser silencieusement tomber sur le siège à côté de Puck.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un long moment, à écouter le moteur toujours allumé qui faisait vibrer la voiture autour d'eux, et la voiture qui les dépassa sur la route principale.

"Ça arrive vraiment, alors ? demanda soudainement Puck. Le truc sur les piercings ?

- Ouais." Blaine déglutit difficilement et croisa les bras. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, pas même à Kurt. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi il était en train de raconter ça à Puck, mais il avait l'impression que c'était... le bon choix. Les bagarres et les problèmes n'étaient pas vraiment le terrain d'expertise de Kurt, mais Puck avait déjà de l'expérience là-dedans. Il en aurait d'autant plus s'il se retrouvait en maison de redressement. "Ils m'ont immobilisés et m'ont percé la langue le premier soir. Apparemment c'est leur truc de s'éclater sur les visages pas trop moches avec des piercings."

Puck hocha brutalement la tête à ses mots, et sa main caressa inconsciemment le côté gauche de sa poitrine d'un geste protecteur. Ses yeux étincelèrent. "Tu avais quel âge ?

- Quatorze, marmonna Blaine en suivant des yeux une autre voiture sur la route principale. Trois mecs qui faisaient deux fois ma taille n'ont pas eu trop de mal à m'immobiliser.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont obligé à..." La voix de Puck s'estompa, mais Blaine se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur et le vit appuyer plusieurs fois sur l'intérieur de sa joue avec sa langue.

"Non, le mec qui a essayé a fini avec le visage en bouillie, dit Blaine d'un air sombre. Je suce seulement des bites quand j'en ai envie.

- Comme celle de Hummel, lâcha Puck d'un air presque songeur comme s'il était en train de méditer sur la vie sexuelle de Blaine et Kurt." Blaine renifla et sourit malgré lui. Au moins, Puck partageait son sens de l'humour obscène.

"Je fais bien plus que sucer celle-ci, répondit Blaine d'un air vague." Un autre silence de plomb envahit la voiture, et Blaine fit de nouveau cliqueter son piercing alors que des souvenirs de cette nuit, quand il avait quatorze ans, lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il avait été terrifié et avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher, mais cela n'avait fait que le désigner comme la cible idéale.

"Pourquoi tu le portes encore, si c'est comme ça que tu l'as eu ?

- Pour me souvenir, répondit Blaine avant même d'avoir décidé si oui ou non il voulait répondre. Ch... chaque fois que je veux faire quelque chose de vraiment débile, je le sens et je me souviens où j'étais quand on me l'a fait." Il marqua une pause et prit une inspiration saccadée. "Je ne veux jamais retourner là-bas. Un seul jour est suffisant pour te convaincre que le monde de dehors est rempli de soleils et d'arc-en-ciels."

Puck hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et ils regardèrent tous les deux à travers le pare-brise. Le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière le centre commercial à côté de la banque. Les connards de son lotissement seraient dans les parages dans une heure environ, deux tout au plus. Il devrait rentrer maintenant pour être sûr de ne pas les croiser, mais il n'arrivait pas à décoincer la main de sous son aisselle et à ouvrir la porte.

"Je voulais vraiment la garder, tu sais, dit soudain Puck." Même si Blaine avait fait un geste pour sortir, il se serrait figé devant le ton rauque, triste et étranglé de Puck. "C'est comme s'il n'y avait nulle part où aller, sans elle. Quand elle était là je savais ce que je voulais être, mais maintenant..."

Un déclic se produisit dans la tête de Blaine. C'était quelque chose dont il avait seulement entendu parler vite fait, quelque chose qu'il avait vu quand Quinn et Santana avaient essayé de s'entre-déchirer dans le couloir la première semaine de cours. Le bébé que Quinn avait eu avec Puck l'an dernier était sûrement cette "elle" dont il parlait.

"Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut te détruire, marmonna maladroitement Blaine. Les gens peuvent nous coller les étiquettes qu'ils veulent, mais peut-être qu'il y a mieux à faire qu'être une racaille."

Puck rit sans humour.

"Alors quoi ? Un super-héros ?"

Blaine haussa les épaules et joua avec le bouton de la fenêtre. "Sais pas. Heureux." Il baissa les yeux vers le poids mort de son bracelet électronique. "Libre, a... amoureux."

Puck se tourna pour le fixer, et il déglutit. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'admettre quelque chose comme ça à voix haute, surtout à un mec à qui il n'avait pas adressé plus de cinq mots jusqu'à il y a trente minutes. Mais Puck semblait plus que quiconque sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, et même s'il n'était jamais allé en maison de redressement et n'avait probablement pas fait des choses aussi graves que Blaine, il comprenait quand même ce qu'il ressentait. Il comprenait qu'il avait franchi des limites et fait des choses stupides parce qu'il ne savait pas comment agir autrement et s'empêcher de faire du mal. Puck savait ce que c'était de devoir se montrer toujours plus fort. Du moins c'est ce que Blaine pensait.

« Si tu fais du mal à mon pote Hummel, tu peux _lui_ dire adieux pour pisser, le menaça soudain Puck d'un air sérieux. Je vais te dégommer et...

- Tu finirais avec tes couilles dans la gorge si tu essayais, coupa Blaine d'une voix sèche." Il se tut pendant un instant et ajouta d'une voix plus calme "Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Kurt.

- Tu es... différent quand tu es avec lui, dit Puck." Sa phrase sonnait plus comme une question que comme une remarque.

"Non, rectifia Blaine. Je suis moi-même quand je suis avec lui.

- J'étais moi-même avec Quinn, je crois." Puck fit une pause puis ajouta d'un ton à la fois penseur et incertain. "Je suis aussi moi-même quand je perce des trous pour espionner le vestiaire des filles, remarque.

- Fais-en un dans celui des mecs à côté du casier de Kurt et je te rejoins tout de suite, dit Blaine en souriant d'un air satisfait à l'autre garçon." Puck était un mec bien. Un peu brut de décoffrage comme lui, un peu violent et malavisé, mais il avait un cœur tendre qu'il essayait de cacher et de protéger.

Puck se tourna vers lui avec le même sourire. "J'y penserai, Anderson, dit-il."

Blaine ouvrit la porte et bascula ses jambes hors de la voiture. "A plus, Puck.

- A la prochaine, mec."

Blaine claqua la porte et la voiture fit une embardée pour retourner sur la route principale. C'était sans doute sa discussion la plus étrange depuis qu'il avait atterri à Lima. Tout le monde l'avait jusque là traité exactement comme il s'y attendait. Bon, sauf la famille de Kurt, mais ça ne durerait peut-être pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux derniers rayons de soleil qui perçaient au-dessus du toit du centre commercial et décida de laisser tomber la glace pour ce soir. S'il avait de la chance il pouvait rentrer chez lui avant que ses persécuteurs ne se montrent.

La nuit se passa mieux qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Personne ne vint le harceler à travers sa porte ou essayer de l'enfoncer, et même s'il ne dormit pas aussi bien que chez Kurt, il se reposa quand même plus que d'habitude.

Mardi présenta également un changement de rythme agréable pour Blaine. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il était assez réveillé pour se concentrer sur ses cours, et c'était encore mieux avec Kurt à ses côtés pendant presque toute la journée. Il savait que les autres élèves chuchotaient à propos d'eux, ou peut-être seulement à propos de lui et de la manière dont il souriait, tenait la main de Kurt dans les couloirs et pendant leurs cours communs, et n'avait pas eu de retenue ni n'avait fait de chose stupide depuis deux semaines. Mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà senti aussi bien, même quand il avait essayé, et il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire quand Kurt rougissait parce qu'il lui tenait la main dans les couloirs.

Quand ils s'installèrent à leur table pour le déjeuner, en revanche, sa bulle de bonheur s'était un peu dissipée. Les regards et les murmures étaient toujours dirigés vers eux dans la cafétéria étrangement silencieuse, et Blaine sentit son humeur se dégrader à cause de ça. Dans les couloirs c'était en passant et il s'en était à peine préoccupé, mais ici il pouvait voir tous les yeux fixés sur eux et tous les regards inquisiteurs. Et ce n'était même pas leur couple qui attirait l'attention, car presque toutes les paires d'yeux vacillaient dans _sa_ direction.

"Ignore-les, murmura Kurt à côté de lui." Il tenait la tête droite et une lueur de fierté brillait dans son regard. "S'ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre que ce que nous avons...

- Ce n'est pas de _nous_ qu'ils parlent, répondit Blaine entre ses dents. C'est de _moi_.

- Alors ils sont en train de remarquer ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, dit Kurt." Il semblait confus devant l'agacement de sa voix et ses yeux sombres. Mais le ton de Kurt fit comprendre à Blaine qu'il avait exactement compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il ne voulait seulement pas l'admettre. "Blaine, ce n'est pas grave...

- Ce n'est pas cette fichue coupe de cheveux, siffla Blaine." Et il se détestait d'être autant en colère. Il souleva leurs mains liées et les posa sur la table entre leurs plateaux. "C'est _ça_.

- Mais tu viens de dire que...

- Je ne fais pas ce genre de truc, tu te souviens ? lui dit sèchement Blaine." Son estomac vacilla quand il prononça ses mots, quand il se rappela comment il était à peine un mois auparavant. Il aurait attiré un mec chez lui, l'aurait baisé violemment une seule fois, ou plusieurs s'il en avait envie, et puis c'est tout. "Ils pensent que je me suis adouci."

Le regard blessé qui passa sur le visage de Kurt lui poignarda le cœur. Merde, il n'avait pas voulu blesser Kurt ou laisser entendre qu'il n'aimait pas être avec lui. Il avait confiance en lui plus qu'en quiconque, il était sincère avec lui parce que personne d'autre n'avait de sens à ses yeux ou ne lui permettait d'être lui-même.

"Tu... tu ne veux pas être avec moi ?" La voix de Kurt était faible et tremblante, et renfonça la lame du couteau droit dans le cœur de Blaine. La main qu'il avait serrée pendant presque toute la journée essaya de se retirer de la sienne, mais il la serra plus fort et glissa un bras autour de la taille de Kurt pour l'empêcher de se lever et de partir en courant.

« Hé, non, marmonna Blaine d'une voix tendue et pleine d'excuse. Je ne... _merde_, tu _sais_ que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu penses vraiment que ce qu'il s'est passé dimanche après-midi serait arrivé si je ne voulais pas ça ?"

Pour le rassurer il leva leurs mains entremêlées jusqu'à sa bouche et noya les phalanges de Kurt de petits baisers. Kurt lui répondit par un sourire un peu timide, et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

"Désolé, dit doucement Kurt. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, tout ça est tellement... nouveau pour moi. J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller et me rendre compte que tu n'étais qu'un rêve très réaliste.

- C'est nouveau pour moi aussi, tu sais, lui dit Blaine." Il se pencha vers lui pour mordiller la ligne de sa mâchoire. "Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais rien du dire du tout. C'est juste… c'est juste que s'ils commencent à penser ça, ils vont commencer à poser des questions ou a essayer de se rapprocher. Plus je suis méchant, plus les gens restent loin."

Il sentit Kurt hocher brusquement la tête à ses mots tandis qu'il passait une langue apaisante sur la peau qu'il venait de sucer.

"B... Blaine, on ne p... peut pas faire ça ici, bégaya Kurt." Il remua sur le banc, ce qui ne le fit que le rapprocher de la chaleur de Blaine.

"Pourquoi pas ? murmura Blaine." Il enroula sa langue autour de la ligne de la mâchoire de Kurt et laissa son souffle tiède caresser la trainée humide. "Quelque chose d'urgent à faire, Hummel ?

- Il faut que je t… trouve une ch… chanson à chanter pour mon duo, haleta Kurt en forçant les mots à sortir de sa bouche." Il se rapprocha de Blaine quand celui-ci suça son lobe d'oreille. Malgré lui, Blaine recula de quelques centimètres. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait arriver à chanter un duo _tout seul_ ? Il avait du mal comprendre.

Au lieu de demander ce qui était évident, il demanda "Avec qui tu chantes ?"

Les yeux de Kurt se fermèrent brièvement alors qu'il essayait de se préparer lui-même à ce qu'il allait dire. "Moi-même, bien sûr, dit-il d'une voix neutre en ouvrant les yeux et en finissant le reste de ses pâtes. Tous les autres se sont mis en couple pour la plupart, et il est _hors de question_ que je chante avec Puck."

Sa rencontre avec Puck la veille vacilla un instant dans son esprit. "Puck est un gars bien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules et finissant sa brique de lait.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu te souviens qui est Puck ? demanda Kurt d'un air suspicieux.

- J'ai des cours en commun avec lui, tu sais, dit sincèrement Blaine alors que la cloche sonnait la fin de la pause déjeuner. Comme maintenant, d'ailleurs."

Ils vidèrent leurs plateaux et Blaine suivit Kurt le long du couloir jusqu'à son casier, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant son menton sur l'épaule du garçon pendant qu'il changeait ses livres.

"Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois obligé de chanter tout seul, lui dit tristement Blaine.

- En fait, le seul garçon avec qui je veux chanter ne fait pas partie du Glee Club, rétorqua Kurt en tirant son livre de maths et en le fourrant dans son sac."

Blaine remua, mal à l'aise et même un peu coupable. Il avait auditionné juste pour se rapprocher de lui, pour l'exciter avec une chanson et pour que Kurt le désire autant que lui le désirait. Même maintenant, il ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt d'en faire partie. Avec son bracelet électronique il ne serait pas d'une grande aide pour les compétitions et tous les évènements extérieurs, mais la pensée de Kurt en train de chanter tout seul le dérangeait. Kurt méritait chaque gramme de bonheur qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans ce monde misérable.

Le casier de Kurt se ferma dans un claquement et il inclina la tête contre celle de Blaine. "Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas faire partie du Glee Club, dit-il. Même si tu es vraiment bon."

Blaine résista à l'envie violente de se tortiller sur place. Même s'il savait que Kurt n'essayait pas de le faire se sentir coupable, c'était encore le cas. Il fixa pendant un long moment la grille d'aération du casier de Kurt et reprit la parole.

"Si tu dois absolument préparer quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu devrais juste sécher le Glee Club cet après-midi, suggéra Blaine." Il glissa les mains autour des hanches de Kurt et enfonça les doigts dans sa peau avec possessivité. "Tu devrais venir chez moi pour que nous puissions travailler tes... vocalises."

Il sentit la chaleur du rougissement de Kurt là où leurs joues se touchaient et gloussa doucement. "Content de voir que j'arrive encore à te faire rougir.

- Seulement parce que tu dis des choses atrocement ridicules, fit remarquer Kurt tandis que la sonnerie retentissait une seconde fois. Je quitterai le Glee Club tôt, en guise de compromis.

- Hmm, tu seras délicieusement détendu pour notre exercice, alors, répondit Blaine d'une voix rusée." Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Kurt. "A dans quelques heures."

Il s'éloigna de la chaleur du corps de Kurt, et quand il tourna au coin du couloir pour se diriger vers le gymnase il entrevit combien le garçon était rouge et essoufflé. La dernière sonnerie résonna au moment où il entrait dans les vestiaires.

Tandis que Blaine se dirigeait vers son casier, Puck lui adressa un signe de tête. Il se rappela de la veille et dut se retenir de lui lancer un regard de travers et de lui donner une petite tape au passage. Puck et lui étaient... il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'ils étaient. Amis n'était pas le bon mot. Ils se comprenaient, avaient la "même mentalité" ou ce genre de formule de merde, mais ils n'étaient pas amis. Finn lui adressa son habituel sourire nigaud depuis le rang de casiers en face, et Blaine hocha la tête. Tout ça était incroyablement bizarre et surprenant. Les amis étaient pour lui un concept aussi étranger que celui de petit-ami jusqu'à deux mois auparavant.

Le reste du cours se déroula de manière tout aussi étrange. Puck et Finn le rejoignirent aux altères et ce fut horriblement déconcentrant d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de lui et de ne pas être seul avec ses pensées. Les autres garçons du Glee Club leur lançaient sans cesse des regards, et même s'il essayait de les dévisager de travers ou d'essayer de prendre leurs regards pour des agressions, il n'y arrivait vraiment pas tant que ce mec asiatique continuait à danser de manière stupide et à faire le mime.

Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se montrer sympa ou à leur sourire, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait proposé à Kurt de chanter avec lui. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient même pas _envie_ de chanter avec lui. Ce n'était pas juste que Kurt soit mis à l'écart lors d'une compétition de duos, et même s'il détestait l'idée de se mêler aux autres et de se rapprocher d'eux, il savait que Kurt ne choisirait personne d'autre, à part lui.

De retour dans les vestiaires, tandis que les annonces de l'après-midi résonnaient entre les rangs de casiers, Blaine prit une décision rapide. Alors que les autres garçons se précipitaient dans le hall avec la sonnerie, il les contourna et coinça Puck, qui traînait derrière comme d'habitude.

"C'est quoi cette compétition de duo, Puck ?"

Puck leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel. "Encore une idée pourrie de Schuester pour nous motiver. Je ne participe pas, l'informa-t-il. Je ne pense pas que ton mec veuille chanter avec moi, de toute façon.

- Je ne pense que vous n'arriveriez même pas à vous mettre d'accord sur une chanson, dit Blaine d'un ton compréhensif." Il plia les bras et s'appuya contre le casier. Mon dieu, il détestait poser des questions comme ça. Il détestait ce sentiment de se dévoiler, détestait montrer aux autres que quelque chose ou quelqu'un comptait à ses yeux hormis lui-même. "Kurt chante quand ?"

Puck le regarda avec perplexité. "Il se fait un duo tout seul ?

- Quand ? demanda Blaine." Puck lança un regard méprisant devant son ton autoritaire.

- Sans doute jeudi, dit Puck en haussant négligemment les épaules alors qu'il y jetait son sac. Pourquoi ?"

Il avait tout à fait le temps d'arranger quelque chose avant jeudi. Quelque chose de simple, qu'il serait certain que Kurt connaîtrait. Kurt ne s'apercevrait de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la chorale avec lui et qu'il le traine devant eux...

"Tu as l'air bizarre, dit Puck d'un ton incertain en l'observant d'un air méfiant. Tu vas me faire le coup de l'amoureux transis, c'est ça ? Je ne te voyais pas comme ça.

- Tu ne me _voyais_ pas du tout, rétorqua Blaine d'une voix sèche." Il observa l'expression curieuse de Puck pendant quelques secondes avant de reculer et de se diriger vers la porte. "A jeudi.

- C'est _tout_ ? cria Puck dans son dos. Même pas un indice ? Je croyais qu'on était potes, mec !"

Gloussant de la voix agacée qui le poursuivait encore depuis les vestiaires, Blaine sortit sur le parking. Il passa le reste de son après-midi enlacé dans son lit avec Kurt, dans son appartement. Après quelques heures ils rentrèrent enfin chez Kurt, et pendant que le garçon prenait sa douche Blaine en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil dans son iPod et choisir une chanson. Mercredi suivit le même schéma, et Blaine passa le déjeuner dans la salle de chant sous prétexte de chercher des accords au piano, et continua le soir même une fois qu'ils eurent quitté son appartement pour aller chez Kurt.

Quand il se réveilla dans le salon de Kurt le jeudi matin, il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé un sac de balles rebondissantes. Même si Carole, Burt et même Finn l'avaient vu jouer et chanter doucement pour lui-même mardi et la veille, ils n'en avaient par chance pas parlé. Il avait l'impression grandissante que Finn avait compris ce qu'il préparait, sans doute avec l'aide de Puck, et qu'il s'était assuré que les adultes n'ouvrent pas la bouche sur le sujet.

Si Kurt avait remarqué combien il était nerveux, il n'en fit pas la remarque de la journée. Ils échangèrent beaucoup plus de caresses et de regards tendres que d'habitude, mais c'était tout. La sonnerie de fin de pause déjeuner retentit et ils se dirigèrent vers le casier de Kurt avant de se séparer.

"Je te vois à la chorale, dit nerveusement Blaine." Et dieu, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi stressé et transparent qu'il le pensait. Kurt avait tout compris à ce qu'il préparait, non ? Il était juste tellement sous le coup de la surprise qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé de l'en empêcher.

Mais les sourcils de Kurt se rejoignirent dans une incompréhension évidente. "Tu viens à la chorale aujourd'hui ?" Il y avait à la fois de l'espoir et de l'incertitude dans sa voix, et Blaine haussa légèrement les épaules, se sentant ridiculement timide. Mon dieu, comment est-ce qu'il allait se démerder pour chanter cette chanson avec Kurt devant tout le monde ?

Il laissa son masque se remettre en place et murmura contre la joue de Kurt. "Bien sûr, bébé. Je ne manquerais jamais une occasion de te voir t'essayer à la masturbation vocale.

- Oh mon _dieu_. Tu as parlé à Santana, aussi ?

- Pourquoi "aussi" ?

- Finn a dit que tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec Puck maintenant, dit lentement Kurt. Waouh, _tu_ as dit qu'il était "un mec bien"."

La dernière sonnerie retentit au moment où Kurt ferma son casier. Ses yeux étaient bizarrement brillants d'une manière complètement nouvelle pour Blaine. "Je te vois après les cours, dit-il joyeusement." Et vraiment, Blaine se dit qu'il était presque en train de sautiller sur place. Son corps entier le picota, parce qu'_il_ était responsable de ça. Il avait rendu Kurt heureux. Deux heures de plus et il rendrait Kurt plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Son premier cours traina à un rythme inhumainement lent. Une fois de plus Finn et Puck passèrent le cours de musculation avec lui, mais cette fois le reste des garçons du Glee Club les rejoignirent sur le banc d'exercice à côté. Même s'il voulait ricaner et se montrer odieux, c'était une bonne distraction pour calmer ses nerfs. A la fin de l'heure il se souvenait presque de leurs noms et dut se forcer pour ne pas rire à l'imitation que Sam fit de James Earl Jones. Il ne devrait pas avoir envie de rire avec eux ou se souvenir de leurs noms, et pourtant il l'avait fait sans même y penser. Il se sentait presque à l'aise à présent, et le sentiment qu'il était en train de baisser la garde et de laisser les gens venir vers lui l'effrayait toujours. Mais il pensa à Kurt et à combien il avait bataillé pour s'ouvrir à lui, et combien il était heureux d'y être enfin parvenu.

Il traîna derrière eux et se retrouva à marcher avec Puck en direction de la salle de chant.

"Punaise, tu as l'air tellement stressé que j'ai l'impression que je vais me noyer dans ta sueur, mec, dit Puck d'un ton sans appel." Il lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule pour tenter de le détendre. Ou de le faire sourire, ou de lui déboiter l'épaule. Si seulement Blaine savait comment fonctionnait ce genre d'interactions. Kurt était déjà en train d'attendre dans la salle de chant avec Rachel et Mercedes, qui piaillèrent toutes les deux quand elles le virent.

"Salut, Blaine, dit immédiatement Rachel." Blaine recula d'un air alarmé tandis qu'elle continuait ce qui semblait être un discours de bienvenue préparé à l'avance. "C'est super d'avoir une nouvelle voix pour chanter dans mes chœurs. Juste pour info, j'ai deux papas gays et je vous soutiens _totalement_, Kurt et toi. De plus, j'ai déjà sélectionné nos chansons pour les Communales, et j'ai un solo dans absolument tou...

- Mon dieu, on dirait une poupée mécanique qui ne s'arrête jamais, coupa Blaine en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres tout en baissant les yeux vers elle.

- Blaine, l'avertit Kurt sans conviction." Il tira Blaine dans le siège à côté de lui. Blaine jeta un regard mal à l'aise aux alentours et remarqua que _tout le monde_ était en train de les regarder, Kurt et lui. Mais c'était un regard différent de celui des autres élèves. Il était presque bienveillant, voire excité et ravi, et le mit encore plus mal à l'aise que les regards inquisiteurs. Au moins il comprenait pourquoi on leur adressait ces derniers, même s'il ne les aimait pas. Mais les gens qui avaient l'air heureux qu'il soit assis main dans la main avec un autre garçon dans la salle de chant, c'était quelque chose de tout nouveau pour lui.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir ou de s'éloigner, ou de partir, ou de faire quelque chose de stupide qu'il aurait fini par regretter, Mr Schuester entra.

"Bonjour tout le monde ! Qui commence, aujourd'hui ?"

Blaine sentit la main de Kurt commencer à glisser de la sienne et il la serra plus fort tout en inspirant profondément pour se calmer. C'était maintenant ou jamais. S'il ne prenait pas la parole maintenant, il n'aurait plus jamais le courage de mettre son cœur et son âme à nu comme ça.

Ignorant le regard étrange que lui lança Kurt quand il obligea sa main à rester en place, il déclara "Kurt et moi, on commence."

Mr Schuester resta sans voix quand il prit la parole, et parut stupéfait de le voir dans la salle de chant après des semaines à n'y avoir pas mis les pieds. "Blaine, bienvenue parmi nous !" Il se tourna vers Kurt et le regarda avec surprise, puis posa un instant le regard sur leurs mains liées avant de reprendre. "Si la chanson est plus convenable que la dernière fois, c'est à vous, les garçons."

Tandis qu'il le forçait à se lever, il sentit Kurt hausser les épaules d'un air impuissant à côté de lui en réponse à la question muette de Mr Schuester.

"Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura précipitamment Kurt. Je chante tout seul. Nous n'avons rien préparé du tout...

- Tu la connais, lui dit Blaine d'une voix rassurante." Kurt continua à protester dans sa barbe. Blaine s'approcha de lui et le prit par les coudes, très conscient de la douzaine de paires d'yeux qui suivaient le moindre de leur mouvement. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était agaçant. C'était comme si on le disséquait vivant devant un public sur une chaîne nationale. Et il était presque sûr qu'ils pouvaient tous voir ce qu'il ressentait pour le garçon en face de lui, et cette pensée le terrifiait tellement qu'il avait envie de se fermer et de ne plus jamais faire confiance à quiconque. Mais le regard de Kurt se posa sur lui, plein de confiance, d'émerveillement et d'un bonheur calme, et il ne fut certain plus que d'une chose. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre Kurt aussi heureux qu'il le méritait, tant pis si lui se sentait bizarre et terrifié.

"Viens-là, lui dit Blaine en le menant jusqu'au piano et en s'installant sur le banc placé devant." Lentement, Kurt s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda placer ses mains au-dessus des touches blanches. "C'est pour toutes les... les choses que je n'ai jamais su comment te dire sans avoir l'air d'un connard ou d'un idiot qui bégaie.

- Blaine, dit Kurt d'un air angoissé, tu n'es pas...

- Tu chantes avec moi ? demanda-t-il simplement, presque timidement." Et putain, il détestait encore plus ce sentiment. Son estomac plongeait tant il se sentait nerveux et timide, et _exposé_. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il suppliait Kurt, et il pensa que peut-être il s'était trompé, que peut-être Kurt ne voulait _pas_ chanter avec lui...

"D'accord, répondit doucement Kurt." Il glissa un bras autour de sa hanche et se rapprocha de lui. "Tu as intérêt à ce que je connaisse aussi bien cette chanson que tu le penses."

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il laissa tomber ses doigts sur les touches pour commencer l'introduction instrumentale. Kurt inspira profondément après la première mesure, et Blaine risqua un regard dans sa direction pour voir ses yeux rayonner et briller de larmes. Kurt prononça silencieusement son prénom et le regarda avec adoration quand il commença à chanter. Tant que Kurt le regardait comme ça, ça n'avait plus d'importance si les autres étaient dans la pièce ou si on venait lui foutre de grandes claques sur le crâne. Tout ce qui n'était pas le magnifique garçon en face de lui n'était plus qu'un brouillard flou, et il se concentra sur la seule chose qu'il jugeait importante.

_"You've been on my mind  
(Je pense à toi)_

_I grow fonder every day,  
(Je t'adore un peu plus chaque jour)_

_Lose myself in time  
(Je perds la notion du temps)_

_Just thinking of your face  
(Rien qu'en pensant à ton visage)_

_God only knows  
(Dieu seulement sait)_

_Why it's taken me so long  
(Pourquoi il m'a fallu autant de temps)_

_To let my doubts go  
(Pour laisser mes doutes s'échapper)_

_You're the only one that I want"  
(Tu es le seul dont j'ai envie)_

Il tourna le visage pour regarder Kurt, et son cœur commença à s'affoler contre ses côtes à la vue du sourire radieux qu'il lui adressait. Pour une fois il avait fait quelque chose de bien, et pas seulement en choisissant la chanson. Il avait aussi choisi Kurt pour se partager lui-même, et l'autre garçon représentait plus pour lui qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de l'imaginer.

"_I don't know why I'm scared cause I've been here before"  
__(Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peur, car j'ai déjà vécu tout ça)_

Le doigt de Kurt se posa sur ses lèvres quand il se mit à chanter, et Blaine lui en fut profondément reconnaissant. Sa voix avait commencé à vaciller à cause des émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui à la vue de l'amour et de l'affection que les yeux de Kurt portaient.

_"Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all  
(Chaque sensation, chaque mot, je les ai tous imaginés)_

_You'll never know, if you never try  
(Tu ne le sauras jamais, si tu n'essayes pas)_

_to forgive your past, and simply be mine"  
(de pardonner ton passé et de simplement m'appartenir)_

Blaine libéra rapidement les notes pour la pause, et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix pour rejoindre Kurt sur le refrain. Ce n'était pas facile alors qu'on le regardait comme ça, et qu'il commençait à s'étrangler et qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans la mer d'émotions qu'il avait combattues et essayé de comprendre et d'oublier depuis des lustres. Il avait mené Kurt jusqu'à son cœur, l'avait même laissé connaître la vérité, mais laisser le reste du monde voir ça et se laisser lui-même être devant tout le monde le garçon que Kurt voyait, c'était presque trop écrasant après ces quelques dernières semaines passées ensemble.

_"I dare you to me be your, your one and only  
(Je te défie de faire de moi ton seul et unique)_

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
(Je te promets que je suis digne d'être dans tes bras)_

_So come on and give me the chance  
(Alors viens et donne-moi la chance)_

_To prove that I'm the one who can  
(De prouver que je suis celui qui peut)_

_Walk that mile until the end starts"  
(Tenir la route jusqu'au bout.)_

La voix de Kurt s'était affaiblie avant la dernière ligne et Blaine prit une inspiration tremblante pendant que le garçon entamait le second couplet, une main contre sa joue pour qu'il ne puisse pas détourner les yeux de son regard, même s'il l'avait voulu. Avec Kurt qui regardait droit dans ses yeux et qui chantait directement pour lui, il pouvait à peine se concentrer sur ce que ses mains faisaient et il était presque sûr d'avoir raté des notes ou joué les mauvais accords à quelques reprises, mais il n'arrivait pas à y attacher la moindre importance. Après un autre souffle déterminé, il prit la seconde moitié du couplet.

_"Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?  
(Est-ce que je saurai un jour ce qu'on ressent en te serrant dans ses bras ?)_

_And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go"  
Et est-ce que tu me diras que tu es prêt à me suivre sur  
(n'importe quelle route que je choisirai)_

Kurt prit de nouveau la partie solo, enroulant un doigt dans l'une de ses boucles pendant qu'il chantait, et il lui sourit. Il sentit une rougeur monter à ses joues. C'était un sentiment fabuleux d'être aussi libre, aussi ouvert et aussi vivant d'une manière qu'il s'était juré de s'empêcher d'être. Blaine laissa ses yeux se fermer quand il chanta le refrain avec Kurt, en arrivant enfin à la partie sur laquelle il hésitait. Il y avait deux voix mais il n'avait honnêtement aucun moyen de savoir laquelle Kurt allait choisir de chanter, et même laquelle il avait envie de chanter, lui.

Le front de Kurt caressa le sien et avant même qu'il ne se décide à chanter la première partie, la belle voix douce du garçon coula dans ses oreilles et s'enroula autour de lui.

_"I know it ain't easy giving up your heart"  
(Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'abandonner son coeur)_

Sa poitrine se serra devant la force des ces mots, la compréhension qu'il avait espéré que Kurt en tirerait. Il répéta après Kurt, suivant son initiative tandis qu'il ouvrait les paupières pour laisser des yeux bleus pétillants envahir son regard.

_"Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it"  
(Personne n'est parfait, crois-moi je le sais.) _

Blaine se perdit dans la mélodie du piano, dans le mélange de leurs voix qui s'accordaient ensemble, depuis ce moment jusqu'à ce que la main de Kurt capture la sienne sur les touches pour le faire taire et arrêter de jouer. Kurt s'approcha de lui et leurs lèvres de caressèrent lentement, s'écartant suffisamment pour murmurer des mots qu'il ignorait vouloir entendre.

"Tu es la chose la plus géniale qui me soit arrivée, Blaine, murmura Kurt de sorte qu'il n'y ait que lui qui puisse l'entendre." Ces mots agitèrent quelque chose dans son esprit, comme si sa mère ou son père les avaient prononcés par le passé avant de disparaître, mais qu'ils s'étaient perdus quelque part dans ses années de solitude. Kurt s'approcha de nouveau pour l'embrasser pour de vrai, et Blaine le lui rendit avec hâte. Il laissa sa langue dessiner les lèvres de Kurt pendant un moment, et quelqu'un poussa un hurlement derrière eux.

"Bien joué, Anderson ! cria Puckerman en leur montrant ses pouces levés quand ils se séparèrent."

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au reste du Glee Club, englobant le regard vaporeux des filles, Tina qui sanglotait dans l'épaule de Mike, et les garçons qui semblaient à la fois impressionnés et compréhensifs. C'était un sentiment étrange pour lui, de voir tous ces gens qui semblaient le _vouloir_ avec eux, qui n'avaient pas l'air de penser qu'il n'était qu'un gamin turbulent et imbécile qui baisait à tout va et faisait n'importe quoi juste parce qu'il en avait la liberté. La perspective de se faire des amis ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit depuis des années, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il voudrait un petit-ami, non plus. Il sourit à Kurt pendant qu'ils se levaient et retournaient à leurs places. Peut-être que cette histoire de Glee Club n'était pas une mauvaise idée, après tout. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus dangereux pour lui de profiter à nouveau de la vie.

* * *

Quand Kurt se réveilla dans son lit le vendredi matin, il avait toujours l'impression de voler. Un sourire inaltérable rayonna sur ses lèvres depuis le moment où il se réveilla et se rappela de la répétition de la veille jusqu'à ce qu'il se dirige dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer. La première chose qu'il remarqua, et qui ne le fit que sourire encore plus largement, fut la brosse à dents de Blaine, son rasoir et sa mousse à raser installés sur le rebord juste à côté de ses flacons de crèmes.

Des petits bouts de la vie de Blaine s'étaient lentement accumulés dans la maison depuis le weekend précédent, surtout depuis qu'ils rentraient tous les deux pour diner ici chaque soir. Il y avait une serviette en plus, bleue et épaisse, étendue derrière la porte de la salle de bain, et une plus petite pliée sur le bord de l'évier. Des manuels d'Italien et d'Algèbre traînaient sur son bureau depuis le mercredi soir, et il y avait dans sa corbeille à linge un certain nombre de vêtements sales qui sans aucun doute possible ne lui appartenaient pas.

Par moments, Blaine était toujours le même que lors de leur rencontre, y compris la veille lors du dîner quand Burt avait évoqué l'idée de descendre le matelas inutilisé du grenier et de le mettre dans son bureau, dans la semaine qui venait. Dès que le mot "mettre" avait quitté ses lèvres, Blaine avait sauté dessus et était parti dans une digression obscène. Il avait parlé d'instaurer une taxe d'accès à la pièce qui serait son "bordel personnel", et avait insisté pour donner à Kurt une carte d'abonnement mensuelle avec réductions. Kurt avait furieusement rougi à cette remarque, plus à cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait chez Blaine une heure auparavant qu'aux insinuations à propos de récidives futures.

Son père avait jeté à Blaine un regard furieux et l'avait grondé, et Blaine avait répondu illico avec son habituelle effronterie. Pendant un instant Kurt avait cru que son père avait abordé le sujet des réprimandes et des punissions trop violemment et trop vite, mais dès que Blaine en eut terminé, il prit un air coupable à propos de ce qu'il venait de dire. Un rapide grognement d'excuse avait suivi, et même si cela avait semblé légèrement perturber Burt, il était passé à autre chose.

Après presqu'une heure dans la salle de bain, Kurt ajouta une touche finale à ses cheveux et monta au rez-de-chaussée pour réveiller Blaine. Il était stupéfait de la facilité avec laquelle Blaine avait pris ses habitudes, et du fait que, de bien des manières, le garçon était doucement en train de s'acclimater à sa famille. L'adaptation n'était pas parfaite de bien des côtés, surtout lors d'épisodes comme la soirée de la veille (et de beaucoup d'autre soirées du même genre qu'imaginait Kurt), mais tout le monde faisait un effort pour ça fonctionne et Kurt était certain que ça finirait par marcher, avec assez de temps et de patience.

Blaine était étalé de tout son long sur le canapé et bavait légèrement quand il entra dans le salon. Carole le salua au passage, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, lui annonça que le petit déjeuner était prêt et lui dit qu'elle le verrait ce soir avant d'aller au travail. Depuis la cuisine, Kurt pouvait entendre les voix grincheuses de son père et de Finn pendant qu'il réveillait Blaine avec ses habituels baisers et caresses. Il lui valut bien dix minutes pour qu'il se lève et descende dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer, avant de s'installer devant le petit déjeuner avec son père et Finn.

L'agitation habituelle pour manger et s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien tous leurs livres et leurs devoirs ne fut pas aussi dangereuse que les matins précédents, maintenant que Blaine commençait à s'adapter. Kurt laissa Finn les conduire jusqu'à chez Rachel pour passer la chercher, puis jusqu'au lycée. Ainsi il pouvait s'asseoir à l'arrière avec Blaine. Celui-ci était très raide dans ses bras à cause de la présence de Rachel, mais Kurt avait compris que c'était surtout du à son bavardage incessant à propos de leur duo de la veille, et non parce qu'elle les empêchait d'être proches.

"... et vos voix s'accordent très bien ensemble...

- Nos spermes aussi s'accordent plutôt pas mal, dit clairement Blaine alors qu'ils rentraient sur le parking des élèves. Parfois on prend même des petits pinceaux pour peindre des motifs sur les draps."

Rachel se tourna pour s'éloigner de Blaine, qui sauta de la voiture au moment où Finn entra dans la place de stationnement. Kurt le suivit rapidement, le rattrapant finalement dans les escaliers.

"C'était un mensonge, dit Kurt en enroulant son bras autour de celui de Blaine. Preuve en est la douzaine de préservatifs dans ta poubelle, et tes draps propres.

- Et la quantité qui sèche sur ton ventre tous les après-midis, rétorqua Blaine avec un rictus. Ses yeux errèrent le long de la taille de Kurt.

- Pour rappel, c'est principalement ta faute, dit Kurt d'un ton incisif en laissant son regard se balader sur le corps de Blaine." Un sourire effronté lui répondit, et Blaine pressa son corps contre le sien jusqu'à ce que Kurt se retrouve coincé contre le mur derrière les escaliers.

"Pas la nuit dernière, ronronna Blaine." Il mordilla le lobe d'oreille de Kurt et caressa ses hanches. "Je t'ai baisé à en perdre haleine pendant des _heures _hier."

Kurt frissonna légèrement à ce souvenir, et Blaine se rapprocha et commença à lui sucer le cou. Il lança un rapide regard circulaire pour s'assurer que les escaliers étaient vides puis laissa sortir le gémissement qui attendait dans sa gorge. Evidemment qu'il s'en rappelait. Rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, surtout durant la semaine passée. Dans un autre gémissement, Kurt déjeta ses hanches contre celles de Blaine, et se retrouva encore plus collé contre le mur ferme. Les doigts de Blaine effleurèrent son sexe à moitié durci, puis il recula dans un doux et langoureux baiser, les yeux sombres et enflammés, mais éclairés d'une sorte de promesse brûlante que Kurt attendait avec impatience qu'il tienne.

"Garde ça, dit Blaine tandis que Kurt balançait ses hanches contre la paume de Blaine encore une fois, pour plus tard que je t'immobiliserai pour te chevaucher.

- Blaine, espèce _d'allumeur_, grogna Kurt alors que le garçon reculait de quelques pas en lui lançant un regard carnassier.

- Considère ça comme une vengeance légitime après les semaines de torture que j'ai endurées, quand tu insistais pour rester une petite pucelle, rétorqua Blaine. Toi tu n'as à attendre que jusqu'à deux heures.

- Non. Il faut que je rattrape ce contrôle de Français que j'ai raté quand nous sommes partis plus tôt la semaine dernière, lui dit Kurt avec colère en soupirant d'agacement." Blaine s'éloigna dans le couloir en direction de son casier. Kurt le suivit, puis s'arrêta pour regarder Blaine forcer le cadenas pendant qu'il attendait sa réponse.

"Il y a deux options, alors, dit Blaine d'un air penseur." Et la lueur séductrice de ses yeux retourna l'estomac Kurt, qui sentit une chaleur le baigner de nouveau. "Je pourrais t'_encourager_ un peu, dit Blaine à voix basse. Je parie que tu adorerais que je te suce sous le bureau...

- Pas avec un _prof_ dans la pièce, le gronda Kurt." Mais une autre décharge d'excitation parcourut son corps.

"Ou, continua Blaine comme si Kurt ne l'avait pas interrompu, je vais juste passer une heure tout seul à me préparer pour chevaucher ta queue. Me le détendre pour qu'au moment où tu arrives je n'aie plus qu'à te pousser sur le lit et te baiser."

Kurt était presque certain que son cœur venait de jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Il en restait probablement de petits bouts qui voletaient dans l'air autour de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard des yeux lubriques de Blaine.

Blaine lui adressa un sourire moqueur et pensif quand il ferma son casier. "Même si j'adore me mettre en scène, je crois que je vais choisir la seconde option, décida Blaine en lui lançant un sourire impudent. Et même si j'adore avoir à te goûter, je préfère quand tu me la mets dans le cul."

A présent complètement raidi et sur les nerfs, Kurt en fut réduit à regarder Blaine s'éloigner en direction de leur première heure de cours. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce côté de Blaine, tout autour d'eux avait été tellement brutal et nouveau pour lui depuis l'intrusion, mais Kurt savait qu'il commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'aise avec cette nouvelle situation. Il se rappelait soudainement pourquoi il avait détesté Blaine. Et c'était tout à fait en rapport avec son sexe qui brûlait d'envie d'être dans son corps en ce moment même.

Le reste de la journée passa dans un brouillard horrible. Le cours d'Anglais se résuma aux mains de Blaine qui surgissaient n'importe quand pour lui caresser le dos, ou à ses doigts qui remontaient lentement sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble et se morde la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement essoufflé. Heureusement, il eut ensuite deux cours sans Blaine pour prendre le temps de se calmer un peu, mais même si le garçon n'était plus là son esprit semblait s'être retourné contre lui. Au moment où il s'installa en Chimie pour leur contrôle de l'après-midi, il était déjà à moitié excité et incapable de détourner les yeux de Blaine, incliné sur sa chaise et en train de faire des gestes obscènes impliquant son stylo et sa bouche.

A la fin de l'heure il était presque certain d'avoir raté son contrôle et n'avait même pas réussi à coincer Blaine et à le trainer quelque part pour faire _quelque chose_, car l'autre garçon s'était élancé hors de la salle et s'était volatilisé. Le cœur battant, Kurt courut dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa salle de Français et attendit impatiemment l'arrivée de son professeur. Mon dieu, s'il devait attendre encore plus longtemps avant que Blaine ne l'écrase dans le matelas parce qu'elle était trop occupée à marcher lentement dans un couloir, il allait se mettre à hurler. Et pas le genre de cri qu'il avait envie d'être en train de pousser en ce moment même.

Madame Bellemont arriva enfin à deux heures et demie, l'heure prévue de leur rendez-vous, mais Kurt lui reprocha quand même intérieurement d'être pile à l'heure. Il torcha le questionnaire, content de maîtriser cette matière au point de pouvoir se permettre de la réussir sans vraiment réfléchir ou étudier. La partie orale du questionnaire, en revanche, prit beaucoup plus de temps, car il blablatait en Français comme un vrai Parisien – c'est du moins ce qu'il pensait – et Mme Bellemont n'arrivait pas à suivre. Après avoir répété sa réponse une douzaine de fois, elle le laissa partir et il se précipita chez Blaine. Il se gara n'importe où et courut ventre-à-terre jusqu'à la porte de Blaine, qu'il ouvrit en utilisant ses clefs.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et fut soulagé de l'avoir retenue et fermée dès qu'il eut pénétré à l'intérieur, car Blaine s'était immédiatement pressé contre lui, le plaquant en arrière contre le bois et gémissant de désir.

"La vache, plus long tu meurs, fit remarquer Blaine." Son souffle court caressa la gorge de Kurt quand il entreprit de tirer violemment sur son pull. Sur le moment Kurt n'en eut rien à _foutre_ que ce truc se déchire, il voulait juste la peau de Blaine contre la sienne, il voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps l'écraser dans le matelas. C'était quelque chose dont Kurt s'était rendu compte dans la semaine passée. Que Blaine soit en train de le baiser tellement fort qu'il doive mettre ses mains entre le mur et sa tête pour l'empêcher de cogner alors qu'il glissait vers la tête du lit, ou que les fesses fermes de Blaine soient en train de claquer sur le dessus de ses cuisses, il _adorait_ sentir de poids chaud du corps de Blaine au-dessus de lui.

"J'ai bandé _toute_ la journée à cause de toi, tu as eu ta vengeance, réussit à haleter Kurt pendant que Blaine le tirait vers le lit." C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que Blaine était déjà nu et excité. "_Putain, _Blaine."

Blaine le fit tomber sur le lit et arracha d'un coup sec ses bottes et sa ceinture pendant que Kurt se démenait avec sa veste et sa chemise et les jetait à travers la pièce. "Très drôle, Hummel, répliqua Blaine." Il acheva ce dernier mot en mordillant vivement la clavicule de Kurt. "Tu as intérêt d'être _encore_ en train de bander pour moi."

Alors que les mains de Blaine déboutonnèrent son jean et commencèrent à le faire glisser sur ses cuisses, Kurt attira Blaine sur lui et écrasa leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. "Seulement pour toi, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Blaine." Il leva les hanches pour aider Blaine à libérer ses jambes et son érection. Celui-ci s'écarta pour suivre son jean et ses sous-vêtements de long de ses jambes et Kurt gémit d'un air brisé. Blaine les jeta à travers la pièce et vint se rasseoir sur ses cuisses. Kurt déjeta ses hanches contre lui, et le garçon pencha son torse et l'enfonça dans le matelas.

Kurt mêla ses mains aux boucles de Blaine quand leurs bouches s'unirent de nouveau, leurs dents cliquetèrent et leurs souffles rapides caressèrent leurs visages. Il entendit le son familier du plastique du préservatif qu'on déchirait, puis la bouche de Blaine s'écarta de nouveau et il poussa une exclamation frustrée. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la main de Blaine ne déroule le préservatif sur son sexe et commence à le caresser lentement. Kurt se releva sur les coudes et observa Blaine empoigner sa verge pendant un moment, tout en déjetant lentement ses hanches contre sa main étroite. Blaine tâtonna pour trouver la bouteille de lubrifiant que Kurt n'avait pas remarquée sur le lit et en laissa goutter sur l'extrémité du sexe de Kurt, tandis que ses doigts le caressaient pour étaler le liquide sur toute sa longueur.

Blaine enjamba de nouveau ses hanches tout en suçant doucement un point le long de son sternum. "Je suis déjà prêt pour toi, bébé, murmura-t-il en trainant sa langue sur la poitrine de Kurt et en baladant ses dents sur sa clavicule."

Avec un gémissement puissant, Kurt attrapa Blaine par les hanches et l'aida à se soulever assez pour qu'il puisse s'aligner avec l'extrémité arrondie de son sexe. Blaine gémit au-dessus de lui, sa tête se déjeta en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent quand il plongea sur la verge de Kurt. Les hanches de Kurt se déjetèrent dès qu'il sentit les muscles étroits de Blaine se serrer autour de lui, et il se sentit glisser complètement en Blaine.

"Allonge-toi, lui ordonna doucement Blaine." Kurt laissa ses coudes glisser et Blaine lui attrapa les épaules pour le maintenir allongé. Il laissa ses mains sur les hanches de Blaine, le sentant remuer légèrement pendant qu'il s'habituait à la sensation. Blaine se souleva un peu, enfonçant ses genoux dans le lit et utilisant ses mains appuyées sur les épaules de Kurt pour s'équilibrer alors qu'il descendait brusquement en claquant contre ses cuisses.

Kurt poussa un gémissement bruyant quand Blaine entama un rythme violent et rapide. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les fesses du garçon et roula légèrement des hanches chaque fois qu'il plongeait sur lui. Blaine se blottit contre le corps de Kurt, bougeant ses hanches toujours plus vite jusqu'à ce que le son humide de leurs peaux qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre résonne dans la pièce.

"Putain, Kurt, grogna Blaine en passant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt." Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du garçon "Je suis déjà tellement proche."

Mon dieu, Kurt adorait tout de ce moment. Il adorait cette sensation de Blaine autour de lui et au-dessus de lui, son corps en sueur collé contre le sien alors qu'ils bougeaient ensemble. Rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec le moment où Blaine blottit le haut de son torse contre lui, quand le mouvement de ses hanches devint saccadé et irrégulier. Son corps tout entier frémit et trembla quand Blaine mêla l'une de ses mains à ses cheveux et glissa l'autre sous son dos. Ses soupirs haletants et désespérés chauffaient la sueur qui perlait sur le cou de Kurt. Il adorait sentir que Blaine s'abandonnait et se perdait lui-même pendant qu'il l'amenait toujours plus près de l'orgasme. Blaine perdit le contrôle de son rythme et de ses mouvements quand Kurt prit l'initiative de se glisser lui-même dans la chaleur de son corps, tout en passant une main entre eux pour caresser la verge du garçon.

Blaine cria contre sa peau, roulant des hanches vers l'arrière tandis que Kurt ruait sous lui. "Plus fort, Kurt, haleta-t-il contre le cou de Kurt. S'il le plait, _plus fort_."

Et même si son estomac se tordait étroitement et que ses testicules se serraient parce qu'il commençait à venir, Kurt obéit. Il claqua ses hanches fort vers le haut et sentit son scrotum marteler contre les fesses de Blaine. Il éjacula dans un cri puissant tandis que Blaine se serrait autour de lui et mordait son épaule.

La chaleur du sperme de Blaine coula sur son poing et sur son ventre tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur lui. Même s'il adorait faire l'amour avec Blaine, les moments qui suivaient étaient tout simplement incroyables, quand ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, haletants pendant que le plaisir se propageait dans leurs corps.

Kurt aimait l'intimité de ces moments juste après – la caresse légère du nez de Blaine contre son cou, le murmure vibrant de la voix de Blaine. Il n'avait jamais été aussi calme, ou à l'aise, ou aimé qu'à cet instant. Il se sentait bien. Leur amour s'installait de manière solide et inébranlable dans sa poitrine. De la même manière, le corps de Blaine se détendit dans ses bras.

C'étaient dans ces moments qu'il voyait et sentait Blaine dans sa nature la plus simple, comme personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. L'homme que Blaine lui-même ne comprenait pas qu'il était.

Même quand leurs sueurs et leurs spermes commencèrent à sécher entre leurs poitrines, il ne put se résoudre à se détacher de lui, parce qu'il voulait profiter de l'étreinte étroite de leur amour et de la manière dont il pulsait à travers lui. Parce que même si Blaine disait des choses obscènes, et même s'il le baisait brutalement, ces moments d'après étaient réels, uniques et nouveaux. Il n'y aurait jamais d'autre expérience dans sa vie aussi personnelle, intime et puissante que ce que Blaine et lui partageaient.

Blaine roula lentement de sa poitrine sur le dos, les yeux clos alors qu'il respirait profondément. Kurt se tourna pour le regarder pendant un moment, souriant à la manière dont ses longs cils battaient et dont les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Il roula sur le côté et déposa un petit baiser sur l'épaule de Blaine, tout en sentant le bras de Blaine qui l'attirait vers lui.

Il soupira et blottit sa joue contre la poitrine du garçon. Il sentit de petits poils noirs le caresser. "Tu deviens vraiment poilu, lui dit doucement Kurt." Blaine se releva sur ses coudes et le dévisagea. Kurt sourit et éclata de rire devant son air offensé. "J'aime bien, lui assura-t-il alors que Blaine continuait à le fixer.

- Je vais me transformer en l'un de ces tapis de fourrure que les gens mettent devant leurs cheminées, déclara tristement Blaine.

- Au moins tu aurais un travail, non ?

- La ferme, grogna Blaine." Et il passa à l'action sans crier gare, roula sur Kurt pour l'écraser et agita ses doigts contre ses côtes. Kurt poussa un cri et essaya de s'échapper tandis que le hurlement de rire qui se formait de sa poitrine explosa par sa bouche.

"B... B... Blaine arrête, haleta-t-il entre deux crises de rire." Il lutta pour se libérer à plusieurs reprises, mais le corps de Blaine le maintenait fermement. Peut-être qu'il prendrait lui aussi les cours de musculation, l'an prochain. Ainsi il n'y aurait pas une si grande différence de force entre eux, même si Kurt était plus grand.

Les doigts de Blaine s'immobilisèrent et il se pencha en avant pour lui sucer la lèvre du bas. "Tu me donnes quoi si j'arrête ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle."

Kurt fut trop long à répondre et Blaine commença à le chatouiller de nouveau. Il était en train de rire et d'essayer de rouler hors de sa portée quand quelque chose de dur et froid heurta son mollet. Il siffla bruyamment à l'encontre du métal froid du bracelet électronique de Blaine, même s'il essaya de se retenir, mais le mal était fait. Blaine s'était figé au-dessus de lui et lui agrippa les flancs pour se redresser, avant de s'asseoir et lui tourner le dos.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait, depuis la semaine dernière. D'habitude Blaine s'excusait et replongeait dans ses bras en refusant de répondre à la moindre de ses questions, d'en parler ou de faire quelque chose qui ne soit pas purement physique.

Kurt s'assit lentement, se faufila derrière Blaine et le regarda tripoter des fils qui dépassaient de ses couvertures. Il savait qu'il cherchait à éviter ce sujet, et continuerait sans doute à le faire pendant un bon bout de temps. Le passé de Blaine était la dernière vraie barrière entre eux à présent, la dernière chose qui l'enfermait à l'intérieur de lui-même et le rassurait.

"Je sais que tu veux m'en parler, même si tu ne sais pas encore comment le faire, dit Kurt après un moment, à la place de la question qu'il avait posée tous les après-midis depuis trois jours." Il laissa tomber son menton sur l'épaule de Blaine et l'entoura de ses bras. Les omoplates de Blaine se détendirent contre sa poitrine et il se laissa tomber dans son étreinte.

"Je... je veux partager avec toi, _tout_ partager. C'est juste difficile... d'en parler.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, Blaine, dit rapidement Kurt." Il aurait presque voulu ne jamais avoir ouvert ce sujet, ni tous les autres que Blaine ne voulait pas aborder, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions, d'espérer qu'un jour il saurait et qu'il pourrait alors essayer de le comprendre, ou au moins être là pour lui. "Je ne te forcerais pas, même si j'avais envie de savoir. De plus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire séducteur, le mystère qui t'entoure fait _partie_ ton attrait."

Blaine se détendit encore contre sa poitrine et rit doucement. "Des fois, murmura-t-il à son oreille, je me dis qu'il est impossible d'aimer autant que je t'aime."

Le cœur de Kurt bondit dans sa poitrine à ses mots. "Parle-moi quand tu te sentiras prêt, lui murmura-t-il en retour. J'attendrai.

- Je n'étais prêt pour rien avant de te rencontrer, je crois, répondit doucement Blaine." Il inclina la tête sur le côté et effleura le nez de Kurt avec le sien. "Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de l'être mais... j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi."

Quelque chose de lourd et de chaud sembla tomber dans le ventre de Kurt, et même s'il avait été ravi quand Blaine avait admis qu'il comptait à ses yeux puis qu'il l'aimait, la confiance était beaucoup plus importante pour lui. D'après ce qu'il savait, Blaine n'avait fait confiance à personne depuis la mort de sa mère, quand il avait six ans. C'était un grand pas pour lui, et Kurt était heureux que Blaine l'ait choisi pour le faire avec lui.

Blaine s'assit d'une manière un peu raide dans ses bras et prit une profonde respiration destinée à l'apaiser. Il saisit les mains de Blaine là où elles étaient posées autour de sa taille.

"Elle s'est suicidée, tu sais, commença doucement Blaine." Le cœur de Kurt gela dans sa poitrine. "Beau... beaucoup de merdes sont arrivées cette année là, et elle a fait une grave dépression. Les médocs qu'ils lui ont donnés n'étaient pas bien dosés et la rendaient cinglée." Kurt déglutit difficilement et sentit la pression commencer à s'accumuler à l'arrière de son crâne. Il serra étroitement ses bras autour du corps de Blaine pendant qu'il continuait à parler calmement. "Mon grand-père a collé un putain de procès à la pharmacie. Ils ont fermé, genre, six mois plus tard ou un truc du genre. Sais plus."

Blaine se tut pendant quelques secondes et Kurt l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. "Je suis tellement désolé, dit tristement Kurt, je...

- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée, le coupa Blaine." Les mots se bousculaient pour sortir de sa bouche. "Couverte de sang, froide. Il était censé être à la maison. _Il _aurait du être là pour l'en empêcher, mais tout ce qu'il a fait c'est de boire après coup. J'ai passé l'été chez mes grands-parents pour qu'il essaye de s'organiser un peu dans sa merde, mais à la place il est allé engrosser une espèce d'idiote et l'a envoyée me chercher après l'avoir épousée."

Kurt recula un petit peu devant la colère soudaine de Blaine, la force de sa voix et la tension des muscles de ses bras. Sans poser la question, il savait de qui parlait Blaine. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui correspondait à ce rôle : son père.

"Tes grands-parents ont du voir qu'il était toujours... qu'il n'était pas stable, avança Kurt." Mais il savait qu'il se faisait de faux espoirs. S'ils avaient su, c'était évident qu'ils n'en avaient rien eu à faire.

"Ils lui parlaient à elle plus qu'à lui quand elle s'est amenée, cracha Blaine avec amertume. Et _évidemment_ s'il se remariait avec une gentille jeune femme bien équilibrée, je pouvais y retourner sans problème. Donc elle est venue me chercher même si je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle était."

Kurt frissonna à l'image que les mots de Blaine créèrent dans son esprit. Il essaya d'imaginer qu'une femme ait débarqué dans la vie de son père après la mort de sa mère. Mais Carole était la seule femme qui lui venait à l'esprit, et il l'adorait. Il la connaissait avant même qu'elle rencontre Burt. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à s'imaginer se faire larguer à six ans chez ses grands-parents, puis que son père ou eux acceptent qu'une femme bizarre vienne le chercher.

"Il n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui, cracha Blaine avec colère. Je l'ai _haï_ pendant des années. Et ensuite les connards de mon collège se sont mis à essayer de me tabasser tout le temps, parce que _tout le monde_ savait que mon père était un stupide ivrogne, qu'elle était morte et que j'étais _gay_." Blaine se contorsionna dans ses bras pour se dégager et passa une main dans ses boucles brunes. "J'ai emmené un autre mec à un bal cette année là, et ils m'ont tellement tabassé que j'ai fini à l'hosto pendant une semaine."

Blaine se tourna vers lui et leva le bras pour révéler une cicatrice dont il n'avait jamais parlé auparavant, le long de ses côtes. Kurt avait passé un nombre incalculable d'heures à se poser des questions sur celle-ci, mais elles n'avaient jamais franchi ses lèvres car il craignait la réaction de Blaine. "Tuyau en métal dans la poitrine, huit fois. Ça m'a cassé deux côtes, et elles m'ont percé le poumon."

Kurt trembla, l'esprit consumé par l'horreur de la situation. On l'avait jeté dans des bennes à ordure et on lui avait mis la tête dans les toilettes, mais personne ne l'avait jamais frappé. Ils avaient tous eu peur de laisser une preuve physique de leur violence qui puisse les inculper. Blaine baissa le bras le long de son flanc et se tourna de nouveau. Des larmes chaudes étaient en train de se former dans les yeux de Kurt, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Blaine pouvait raconter cette histoire sans frapper quelque chose ou s'écrouler en pleurs. Il ne comprenait pas comment il arrivait à se contenter de cracher tout ça sans s'effondrer sur lui.

"Une fois rétabli, j'ai laissé filer, continua doucement Blaine, les yeux rivés sur la couverture qui couvrait ses cuisses. Le père d'un d'entre eux était une sorte de grand avocat connu, comme mon grand-père, et il les a tirés d'affaire. J'étais..." Blaine enfouit les mains dans ses cheveux, s'agrippant le crâne avec ses doigts tandis que Kurt essayait de le ramener contre lui. Mais Blaine se libéra brutalement de son étreinte. "J'en avais putain de _marre_. _Personne_ n'en avait rien à foutre. Personne ne m'_écoutait_, à moins que je tape un gamin de ma classe, ou que je foute le feu aux poubelles dans les toilettes, ou que je vole des trucs. Je me suis débrouillé pour qu'ils me poursuivent dans le nouveau chantier à côté de l'école et..." La voix de Blaine mourut et ses épaules se voutèrent légèrement.

Le cœur de Kurt cognait sauvagement dans sa gorge et quelques larmes brillaient encore dans ses yeux quand il trouva enfin de courage de glisser vers Blaine et de le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras. Blaine se débattit vaguement, mais abandonna après quelques secondes. Il savait ce que Blaine s'apprêtait à lui dire – l'agression dont il avait parlé il y a si longtemps comme étant la cause de son passage en maison de redressement – mais cela ne la rendait pas plus facile à imaginer. Rien de ce que venait de lui dire Blaine n'était facile à avaler et à accepter, mais c'était sa _vie_. Et ça l'était depuis des années. Mais il ne serait plus seul face à tout ça. Pas avec Kurt.

Blaine se rétracta sur lui-même quand Kurt le serra plus fort, mais il refusa de le lâcher. "Chhh, murmura doucement Kurt. Je t'aime. _Rien_ de ce que tu vas dire ne changera ça, Blaine.

- Je... J'ai pris une latte en bois dans l'un des piliers, et j'ai brisé les jambes du premier, raconta Blaine d'une voix sourde." On aurait dit que le simple fait de prononcer ces mots le faisait revivre cet après-midi, trois ans auparavant. "J'ai cassé le nez et le bras du second, et je lui ai bleui les couilles. Le... le troisième..." Blaine cessa de parler pendant tellement longtemps que Kurt crut qu'il n'allait pas continuer du tout, mais il secoua légèrement la tête et la colère revint dans sa voix. "C'était celui qui m'avait tabassé, cette nuit là. Les deux autres ne faisaient que me tenir les bras contre le mur. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de le frapper, admit Blaine." Son corps tremblait contre la poitrine de Kurt pendant que ses mots glissaient de ses lèvres. "N'importe où, _partout_ où je pouvais l'atteindre. Et quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne bougeait plus, je me suis cassé. Ils sont venus pour m'emmener le matin suivant, acheva Blaine. Il y a eu un procès et tout, mais sans mon grand-père pour me défendre...

- Pourquoi... pourquoi il n'était pas là ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Kurt." Même à ses propres oreilles sa question sonnait comme une revendication. Il savait que le grand-père de Blaine lui avait tourné le dos l'été dernier parce qu'il avait découvert qu'il était gay, mais cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas au courant lors des faits. Et il n'avait rien fait pour aider son petit-fils. La colère monta dans sa poitrine quand il pensa à Cameron Anderson. Il avait déjà beaucoup de raisons de détester cet homme pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais ça...

"Mon père et lui s'étaient disputés quelques années auparavant, dit Blaine dans un haussement d'épaule négligent. Il n'a plus fait partie de ma vie jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne la garde. Il s'en serait foutu, de toute façon. Il aurait fallu que je lui dise que j'étais gay, c'était sa seule chance d'obtenir l'annulation des charges. Et il m'aurait laissé tomber dans la seconde."

Kurt était furieux contre les mots de Blaine, contre son ton convaincu et contre la manière dont il laissait filer les choses. Il serra les dents et laissa Blaine se détendre contre sa poitrine.

"Ils m'ont emmené en maison de redressement peu après, dit calmement Blaine. Mon... mon père pleurait quand il m'a vu pour la dernière fois, sur le trajet. Comme s'il avait enfin compris quelque chose, huit ans trop tard. Je... je ne l'oublierai jamais, Kurt, murmura Blaine d'un ton brisé. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, et il était _sobre_, et il m'a dit qu'il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me sortir de là et tout arranger, et je... je l'ai _regardé_. La dernière chose que je lui ai dite, c'est que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne m'ait jamais eu."

Blaine renifla légèrement, et ce son surprit tellement Kurt qu'il sursauta légèrement.

"Et ensuite mon grand-père a eu la garde après sa mort et a signé quelques accords pour me sortir de là et me mettre à Dalton, ajouta Blaine après réflexion." Sa voix était terne et chancelante, et tellement dénuée de vie que le corps entier de Kurt lui fit mal. "Le bracelet électronique faisait partie des accords. Il l'a payé d'avance pour dix-huit mois et a envoyé un chauffeur pour me conduire jusqu'à Dalton. Il a fait changer le périmètre quand qu'il m'a largué ici. Je ne l'ai pas vu du tout depuis le moment où on m'a enfermé jusqu'à ce que je sois viré de Dalton. Je n'avais pas vu ma... ma petite sœur depuis presque trois ans, dit Blaine." Et si Kurt n'avait pas été en train de lui tenir la main à cet instant, il ne l'aurait pas senti trembler et n'aurait pas remarqué les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux alors qu'il se forçait à continuer. "Et tout ce que j'arrivais à penser quand il m'a largué là en mai, c'était combien je voulais avoir ma maman avec moi. Ou mon papa. N'importe lequel des deux, comme ils étaient avant, tu vois ?" Les larmes couraient silencieusement le long des joues de Blaine et il commença à trembler violemment dans les bras de Kurt. "Je voulais juste qu'il soit là, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, peu importe si j'embrasse des garçons et pas des filles, Kurt." Blaine laissa échapper un hoquet, et Kurt sentit ses propres larmes commencer à tomber et sa gorge se serrer. "Je veux juste qu'ils soient là tous les deux, maintenant, et qu'ils voient combien c'est fabuleux que j'arrive à t'aimer. Je ne veux pas que ma sœur me déteste ou m'oublie à cause de mon grand-père. Je veux juste effacer tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et peut-être qu'alors mon père pourra m'aimer comme il le faisait quand maman était vivante. Mais je ne peux pas. Il est mort. _Ils sont_ morts, et la seule chose que je veux c'est qu'ils me bordent et m'embrassent avant de me coucher."

Quand le premier sanglot se brisa en passant les lèvres de Blaine, Kurt le serra plus fort et recula vers les oreillers jusqu'à ce qu'ils y soient blottis ensemble. Il tint Blaine contre lui pendant un long moment, écoutant les sanglots tremblants et les hoquets qui tourmentaient son corps. Quand Blaine finit par s'endormir, Kurt s'essuya le nez avec le bord de l'une des couvertures et s'enroula autour de Blaine, comme s'il voulait ne jamais le laisser partir.

Le tragique du passé de Blaine s'écrasa sur lui comme une immense pile de décombres. Il avait imaginé quelques scénarios pour remplir les blancs, mais rien de ce que son imagination avait créé n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Blaine était tellement... il ne voulait pas dire brisé, parce que pour lui Blaine était parfait. Furieux, perdu, troublé, tellement rempli de souvenirs refoulés, de pensées et de sentiments qu'il était aussi imprévisible qu'un éclair. Ce n'était qu'une fois qu'il avait frappé que Kurt se rendait compte des dégâts. Ce n'était que quand il faisait une immense apparition spontanée que Kurt réalisait qu'il avait été là depuis tout ce temps.

Il déglutit en tremblant et ferma les yeux, tout en se pelotonnant derrière Blaine. Comme tous les après-midi précédents, il programma le réveil de son portable pour qu'ils se réveillent et partent avant que les connards qui harcelaient Blaine ne se montrent. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se laissa envahir par le sommeil.

Il fut réveillé par Blaine qui bondit dans ses bras, quelques heures plus tard. Pendant un instant Kurt ne comprit pas trop pourquoi il venait de se propulser en position assise, puis le bruit de la voisine d'à côté qui se débattait pour fermer sa porte résonna à travers le mur fin.

Sans même regarder à la fenêtre Kurt sut qu'ils avaient largement dépassé l'heure habituelle de leur retour chez lui. Et vu le regard terrifié de Blaine, il avait compris la même chose. Kurt le regarda rejeter les couvertures et mettre son pantalon, tout en fouillant dans les vêtements sur le sol pour trouver celui de Kurt.

"Ton téléphone n'a plus de batterie, dit Blaine après avoir fouillé dans ses poches." Kurt récupéra en silence son portable et son pantalon et commença à se rhabiller, trébuchant un peu dans la pièce obscure. Blaine souleva d'un demi-centimètre la bâche sur sa fenêtre et observa le parking pendant que Kurt mettait ses chaussures. Une fois que Kurt se fut entièrement rhabillé il le rejoignit, sans un bruit pour qu'ils puissent écouter attentivement.

"Tu vois quelqu'un ? murmura-t-il." Il détesta la peur qui tremblait dans sa voix.

"Non, c'est vide, l'informa Blaine. Si elle vient de rentrer, alors il n'est même pas sept heures. Ils rentrent plus tard le vendredi, d'habitude."

Il laissa retomber la bâche sur la fenêtre et glissa les bras autour de la taille de Kurt. "Si on se dépêche ça devrait aller, déclara Blaine avec anxiété." Ses yeux trainèrent sur le lit puis sur le mini-frigo. "On a un tas de truc à porter, ceci dit.

- Ah... ah bon ? demanda Kurt, surpris." Il se tourna dans les bras de Blaine, et maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient adaptés à l'obscurité il remarqua que le mini-frigo était débranché et mis de côté, la porte vers le ciel. "Blaine, est-ce que tu... tu déménages... je... tu es sûr ? lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Non, lui répondit sincèrement Blaine." Kurt se tourna de nouveau pour lui faire face. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien, mais ta... ta famille à l'air de m'_apprécier_. _J'_apprécie la vie là-bas. Je... je rentre avec toi, murmura Blaine en posant les yeux sur Kurt." Ses yeux étaient brillants et nerveux. "P... pour de bon."

Le bonheur explosa dans la poitrine de Kurt et il s'approcha pour écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine. Il sautilla quand Blaine lui rendit son baiser sans se faire prier.

"Je suppose que ça t'enchante, donc ? haleta Blaine en mettant fin à leur baiser.

- Tout à fait, piailla presque Kurt. Plions toutes les couvertures. On n'a qu'à les empiler et mettre les oreillers dessus, et porter le tout."

Blaine acquiesça et ils empilèrent rapidement l'ensemble, décidèrent qu'ils reviendraient pour leurs sacs de cours et tous les petites choses qui restaient, jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et déverrouillèrent la porte. Il souleva le frigo et la montagne de couvertures et les porta à travers le parking. Ils posèrent la pile à côté de la porte arrière de la voiture et Kurt sortit ses clefs de sa poche, appuya sur l'ouverture centralisée et ouvrit la porte. Ensemble ils entassèrent les couvertures puis le mini-frigo à l'intérieur. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes de manœuvre, mais ils réussirent finalement à fermer la porte.

"Une chance que j'ai une grosse voiture, dit Kurt alors qu'ils retournaient dans la chambre." Ils entrèrent et fermèrent la porter derrière eux. "Ce truc ne serait jamais rentré dans une citadine.

- Non, sûrement pas, acquiesça Blaine en jetant son sac de cours sur son épaule." Il attrapa son skateboard par le coin et récupéra tout ce qui pouvait avoir un peu de valeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo de sa mère et lui et l'enfonça dans sa poche. Cette même photo qui avait abattu la première de ses carapaces et qui avait laissé Kurt entrevoir le garçon qu'il était.

"C'est tout ? lui demanda Kurt en épaulant son propre sac et en entourant son épaule d'un bras protecteur.

- Ouais, mes livres et tout le reste étaient dans le frigo, dit Blaine en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce où il avait habité pendant sept mois.

- Viens, murmura Kurt." Il l'embrassa sur la joue et ouvrit la porte. "Le diner est probablement presque prêt.

- Je veux juste... donne-moi une seconde, murmura Blaine en laissant courir ses doigts sur le haut de sa commode." Kurt l'observa pendant qu'il assimilait le matelas usé, la petite table de nuit bancale et la peinture jaune éclatante sur le mur au-dessus du lit.

"Blaine, tu es sûr que tu es prêt à faire ça ? demanda Kurt avec hésitation." Il était ravi que Blaine semble avoir pris sa décision d'accepter enfin leur proposition, mais c'était seulement s'il se sentait vraiment prêt.

Blaine poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers lui, le visage déterminé et les yeux calmes. "Ouais, décida-t-il en s'avança dans les bras de Kurt et en collant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Je suis prêt. Allons-y."

Un sourire immense s'étala sur le visage de Kurt tandis qu'ils sortaient de la pièce et fermaient la porte. Il se tourna pour sourire à Blaine, mais son cœur dégringola devant l'horreur qui prenait peu à peu possession des traits du garçon.

"Cours ! brailla Blaine en le forçant à se baisser et en le tirant légèrement vers lui." Quelque chose de métallique se fracassa sur le mur entre la porte et la fenêtre. Kurt tourna brusquement la tête pour voir avec horreur les quatre hommes qui passaient leur temps à traquer et harceler Blaine. Deux portaient des battes de baseball en aluminium, et les deux autres plusieurs bouteilles empaquetées dans du papier kraft. Sans cerveau était encore en train d'assimiler la scène que Blaine entra en action. Son skateboard jaillit et heurta deux d'entre eux en plein visage. Il remit Kurt sur ses pieds et le poussa en direction de la voiture.

"Allez, bouge ! ordonna-t-il. Monte !"

Les poumons desséchés par l'air froid dans lequel il s'étouffait, Kurt farfouilla pour trouver ses clefs et déverrouiller la voiture. Le bruit des cris de colère et des pas lourds le suivirent pendant qu'il appuyait sur le bouton. Les feux s'allumèrent brièvement et la voiture bipa pour indiquer qu'elle était déverrouillée, mais quelque chose de puissant s'agrippa à son sac, l'arracha de son épaule et fit tomber ses clefs de sa main moite. Il trébucha presque sur son propre pied. L'un des hommes jeta son sac par terre, mais Blaine était à ses côté et lui écrasa son poing dans le visage. Puis il aida Kurt à se rétablir et le pressa sur les quelques mètres qui le séparait encore de la porte avant gauche.

"Blaine...

- Cours, Kurt ! haleta Blaine." Un peu de sa peur s'évapora quand la main de Blaine glissa dans la sienne et la serra alors qu'ils atteignaient la voiture. Ce fut seulement quand il se jeta à l'intérieur, qu'il claqua et qu'il verrouilla la porte qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait tomber ses clefs. Et surtout, c'est aussi à ce moment là que Blaine s'en rendit compte. Au lieu de contourner la voiture jusqu'à la porte passager comme Kurt s'y attendait, il se retourna et se dirigea droit sur le groupe, évitant une batte au passage et dérapant sur le béton en direction de l'éclat métallique.

Horrifié par l'initiative de Blaine, Kurt tâtonna pour trouver la poignée de la porte, mais tous les loquets se fermèrent d'un coup quand il réussit enfin à la trouver et à la tirer. Un poing glacé se ferma sur son cœur pendant qu'il essayait de la forcer et de tirer le loquet vers le haut de toutes ses forces.

Un rire cruel, le fracas d'une bouteille de bière et un cri de douleur percutèrent ses oreilles, et la main autour de son cœur se serra. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, juste au moment où quelque chose s'écrasa contre la vitre. Il hurla d'angoisse et se jeta en arrière, tandis que les loquets se levèrent et s'abaissèrent de nouveau pour le narguer.

Son corps entier tremblait, et la main qui venait d'heurter la vitre se retira quand l'homme leva l'autre pour lui montrer son trousseau de clefs. Le sang perlait de son visage par l'entaille que le skateboard de Blaine avait laissée sur sa tempe. "T'as oublié quelque chose, tapette ?"

Kurt voulait demander à ce qu'on le laisse sortir et qu'on lui rende ses clefs, mais le fracas d'une autre bouteille de bière sur le corps de Blaine et la lutte qui suivit pour le trainer par terre dévia le fil de ses pensées.

"Blaine ! hurla-t-il en essayant sans succès d'ouvrir les portes." Et cette fois-ci il enclencha la poignée pile au moment où l'homme appuya sur le bouton.

Mais les autres hommes jetèrent Blaine tête la première contre la porte et la verrouillèrent de nouveau. Kurt entendit le craquement du cartilage qui se brisait et des jets de sang jaillirent sur sa vitre. Les minces fissures du verre brisé s'étendirent dans toutes les directions. Il n'allait pas rester là à ne rien faire, n'allait pas rester là à regarder le visage ensanglanté de Blaine pressé contre sa fenêtre. Il n'allait pas rester là à pleurer en regardant les magnifiques yeux de Blaine pendant qu'ils le battaient à mort.

Kurt passa par-dessus la boite de vitesses et le siège passager, mais l'homme qui tenait ses clefs avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Dès que Kurt eut ouvert la porte, il la ferma d'un grand coup de batte et l'enferma de nouveau. Il sentit les larmes commencer à perler sur ses cils quand la batte de baseball heurta une nouvelle fois la porte passager, et il tenta de passer sur le siège arrière pour essayer de sortir et d'aider Blaine. Mais le mini-frigo, les couvertures et les oreillers étaient empilés de manière à ce qu'il n'ait absolument pas la place de se mettre là et tenter d'ouvrir les portes.

Blaine glapit de douleur derrière lui, et sa voiture tout entière s'ébranla quand les hommes le retournèrent et le balancèrent dos contre la porte du conducteur.

Cette fois, Kurt ne parvint pas à retenir le sanglot étouffé et désespéré qui lui serrait la gorge. "Laissez-le ! hurla-t-il." Il revint sur le siège avant et s'acharna inutilement sur la poignée de la porte. Il ne pouvait _pas_ être enfermé là-dedans. Blaine allait s'en sortir. Quelqu'un allait sortir de chez lui ou appeler la police ou faire _n'importe quoi_.

Mais deux hommes se démenèrent pour maintenir Blaine contre la porte, et celui qui tenait la batte l'enfonça droit dans son abdomen. Il se plia en deux avec un cri étouffé.

"Laissez-moi _sortir_ ! hurla Kurt en martelant la vitre avec les poings." Ses larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et le son de la batte que l'on brandissait siffla dans les airs. Un autre hurlement s'arracha du corps de Blaine quand la batte s'écrasa sur ton ventre.

Derrière lui, le quatrième homme hurla d'un rire imbibé d'alcool et l'appela d'un air narquois à travers la vitre tout en désactivant et activant les loquets encore une fois. "Suis sûr qu'il adorerait qu'on lui enfonce cette batte dans le cul."

Kurt se retourna tellement vite que son cou craqua. Il envoya son pied heurter la vitre contre laquelle l'homme pressait son visage. Une petite fissure apparut dans le verre tandis qu'il faisait un bond en arrière et grognait de fureur.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait enfoncer celle-ci dans le tien maintenant, au lieu de te laisser regarder et attendre ton tour, espèce de salope, ricana-t-il en frappant une nouvelle fois la porte avec la batte."

Kurt s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Blaine poussa un hurlement d'une voix rauque et déchirante, et le garçon se retourna pour voir son visage pressé de profil contre la vitre par la batte qui venait de lui heurter la joue. Il arrivait à peine à distinguer le teint mat de Blaine à travers le sang qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage, il arrivait à peine à se rappeler du son de sa voix quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi amoureux à travers la douleur qui la perçait.

Les derniers grammes d'espoir s'évaporèrent du corps de Kurt quand il vit ces yeux vert-noisette perdus dans le vague, et il soutint ce regard. Le poing autour de son cœur se fracassa et les fragments de glace se logèrent droit dans sa poitrine. Le nez de Blaine était brisé, des trainées de sang sombres coulaient de ses narines sur ses lèvres ensanglantées. Ses yeux vagues et vitreux se perdirent vers le haut avant de revenir se lier à ceux de Kurt. Un peu du sang qui coulait de la coupure sur son front goutta dans ses yeux quand ses lèvres formèrent des mots silencieux.

Une panique extrême inonda Kurt quand il comprit ses trois derniers mots. _Je t'aime_.

Les loquets le narguèrent une fois de plus. Dans un hurlement furieux, Kurt se jeta contre la porte côté passager et la batte heurta de nouveau le visage de Blaine. L'homme trébucha en arrière quand il ouvrit brutalement la porte. Kurt s'agrippa à sa batte et l'un des hommes qui tenaient Blaine le lâcha pour accourir et l'empêcher de maîtriser l'ivrogne pris de court. Les deux autres l'entourèrent aussi, laissant Blaine s'écrouler de l'autre côté de la voiture pour essayer de le coincer.

Chaque centimètre de Kurt n'était qu'horreur et panique tandis qu'il essayait d'arracher la batte de la poigne de l'homme. Puis la seconde batte s'écrasa sur son épaule et l'envoya à terre dans un cri de douleur. Sa joue heurta le goudron et son regard se posa sur la forme sans vie qu'il pouvait voir sur le sol de l'autre côté de la voiture. Une supplication désespérée destinée à Blaine franchit ses lèvres.

"Blaine, _s'il te plait_."

S'il te plait quoi, Kurt n'en savait rien. S'il te plait dit quelque chose, s'il te plait remue, s'il te plait montre-moi que tu es encore en train de te battre. S'il te plait montre-moi que je ne suis pas seul.

Le crissement des pneus sur le gravier brisa l'horreur qui l'entourait. Les hommes qui l'encerclaient se figèrent et levèrent les yeux. Une sirène commença à résonner dans le parking sombre.

"Merde ! beugla l'un d'eux." Et ils commencèrent à se disperser, deux en sautant le grillage près de sa voiture et les deux autres en essayant de le contourner puis en courant vers l'entrée principale.

Kurt remarqua à peine les cris de nouvelles voix qui ordonnaient aux hommes de s'arrêter et de se figer, puis le craquement d'une autre batte suivi des bruits sourds de coups de feu. Il se précipita de l'autre côté de la voiture et se laissa tomber à côté de Blaine.

"Blaine, bébé, je suis… je suis là, murmura Kurt, la respiration affolée." Son corps tout entier tremblait, et son épaule le lançait et refusait de fonctionner normalement.

Blaine ne lui répondit pas. L'un de ses yeux était déjà fermé par la tuméfaction, l'autre était ouvert et regardait dans le vide. Son teeshirt était déchiré et tâché de saleté et de sang. Son visage était couvert d'un épais sang tiède qui semblait ne plus pouvoir arrêter de s'échapper de son corps. Un murmure sifflant et acéré continuait de sortir de ses lèvres à un rythme irrégulier. Ce n'était pas la respiration rassurante que Kurt avait espéré entendre quand il était tombé à côté de lui. Ce son ne fit que le terrifier d'avantage, et il pria pour que Blaine bouge ou batte des cils ou essaye de dire quelque chose.

Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine et s'agrippa à elle de toutes ses forces. Il se pencha sur son torse et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. "Blaine, _s'il te plait_, ne... ne..."

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de penser à ce que cela voudrait dire s'il sortait ces mots, s'il les intégrait dans le monde réel et qu'il leur donnait une chance de devenir vrais. Le bruit de nouveaux pas accourut vers eux, et l'éclair de lumière aveuglant donna une apparence encore plus terrible au garçon qu'il regardait, immobile et meurtri. Plus brisé et vulnérable que Kurt n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Les doigts que tenait Kurt furent agités d'un léger spasme et des sanglots étouffés crépitèrent dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils étaient censés se dire adieu, pas ce soir, _jamais_. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

* * *

Chanson : _One and Only _de Adele (Permalink YouTube : watch?v=wA4ppvp2IzY )


	24. Chapitre 24

CHAPITRE 24

Carole signa le récapitulatif des constantes de son dernier patient, et le rangea dans un dossier en attendant le prochain tour du Docteur Burke, ce soir-là. Elle se leva et s'étira, tandis que les autres infirmières papotaient dans la salle de repos aménagée au milieu du troisième étage. Presque tout le monde était assis et s'occupait de divers papiers et dossiers de patients. Pour une raison inconnue, cette soirée-là s'était déroulée très lentement. Pas que Carole s'en plaigne, parce que cela signifiait moins de personnes blessées et malades.

"Tu as fini pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Sophie quand Carole tira son manteau de la penderie et l'enfila.

- J'ai un groupe d'hommes dont je dois m'occuper, et à moins que Kurt ne soit rentré assez tôt pour préparer le dîner, je suis sûre que Blaine et Finn sont tous les deux roulés en boule quelque part, en train de pleurer de faim, répondit Carole." Elle sourit en pensant à ce qu'elle allait trouver en rentrant chez elle.

Un mois auparavant, elle serait rentrée dans sa petite maison, avec Finn. Elle aurait alors soit cuisiné du surgelé, soit volé à Finn les restes de ce qu'il avait commandé pour le dîner. A présent, elle allait rentrer chez Burt et passer la soirée avec ses quatre garçons. Carole n'aurait jamais pensé rire autant en préparant à manger avec Kurt, ou Blaine, ou même les deux, en regardant Blaine et Finn s'affronter sur la console. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se lover avec Burt sur le fauteuil pendant que Kurt et Blaine s'endormaient l'un sur l'autre, et que Finn envoyait des textos à Rachel. Certains jours, elle était à peu près sûre de vivre dans un rêve, et elle se disait en allant se coucher le soir qu'elle se réveillerait dans la réalité, où elle était seule avec Finn.

Deux des autres infirmières se retournèrent et rirent à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Burt et toi êtes tellement mignons...

- Ça doit être dingue de passer d'un fils à trois...

- Ça en vaut la peine, répondit Carole en enroulant son écharpe autant de son cou et en attrapant son sac à main. Blaine est un garçon adorable. Tous mes garçons le sont. A dimanche, dans la joie et la bonne humeur !"

Les autres infirmières lui adressèrent un signe de la main en lui lançant des "au revoir", et elle quitta la petite salle pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Elle avait à peine fait deux pas qu'une voix derrière elle l'interpella.

"Carole, attends !"

L'une de ses meilleures amies et collègue, Judy, trottina vers elle. La stupéfaction qui se lisait sur son visage était une raison suffisante pour se figer. Un frisson d'inquiétude lui parcourut le dos quand elle vit les yeux écarquillés d'horreur de Judy, et son souffle court. Visiblement, elle venait d'arriver en courant avec quelque chose d'urgent à lui dire.

"Oh, dieu _merci_ tu n'es pas encore partie. On vient de recevoir un appel..."

Les entrailles de Carole se glacèrent. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle soit concernée personnellement par un appel après sa garde, à moins que cela concerne la ou les personnes impliquées. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de quelque chose qui lui était proche et cher, et sa première pensée fut pour Burt. Même si son état s'était largement amélioré ces deux dernières semaines, il y avait toujours des risques de complications ou de récidives. Elle gardait toujours à l'esprit cette peur persistante qu'il fasse une rechute, comme beaucoup d'autres gens qui avaient fait une crise cardiaque aussi grave que la sienne.

"Burt a fait une autre crise ca... cardiaque ? Est-ce qu'ils l'am...

- Carole, il ne s'agit pas de Burt, dit doucement Judy." Les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux lui serrèrent la gorge, et toutes les déductions possibles et imaginables affluèrent dans son esprit. S'il ne s'agissait pas de Burt... elle ne voulait pas savoir duquel de ses garçons il s'agissait. Bien qu'en réalité, elle était presque certaine de la réponse à sa question silencieuse.

"Il y a eu une agression dans Thomas Street, dit Judy d'une voix ferme en agrippant le bras de Carole avec force pour l'empêcher de vaciller." Mais Carole n'entendit plus rien après ces quelques mots. La voix de Blaine, distante de plusieurs semaines auparavant, résonnait dans sa tête et elle dut s'asseoir, l'horreur perçant à travers sa peau.

_"Ce n'est pas ton petit monde féérique, où on vit heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ou ce genre de conneries, aboya Blaine. C'est la réalité. C'est ce qui arrive à des mecs comme nous."_

"Carole ? appela Judy d'une voix soucieuse." Elle la secoua légèrement et le souvenir de Carole se brisa. Son souffle était haletant quand elle écouta Judy qui lui répétait tout ce qu'elle savait pour le moment.

Kurt et Blaine avaient tous les deux été impliqués dans l'histoire, ainsi que quatre autres hommes. L'un des garçons était grièvement blessé, l'un des hommes était mort, un autre était en détention provisoire et les deux derniers avaient pris la fuite. Carole avait du mal à assimiler ses mots, elle avait l'impression qu'ils glissaient dans ses oreilles à travers un brouillard épais, et qu'ils arrivaient à son cerveau altéré et dissonants. Son esprit était vide, paralysé. Pas ses garçons. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient du traverser chacun de leur côté, et maintenant ensemble, ils méritaient de vivre en paix. De profiter du bonheur qu'ils avaient tous les deux mis des années à trouver.

Les autres infirmières de la salle de soin étaient en train de se répartir et de se préparer à accueillir l'ambulance à l'entrée, et Judy la pressa jusqu'à son bureau et l'assit.

"Chh… assieds-toi, Carole, dit Judy avec douceur." C'est seulement quand l'autre femme lui tendit un mouchoir que Carole se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel, c'était absolument impossible. Le monde ne pouvait pas laisser ces enfoirés gagner et détruire la première chose agréable qui arrivait à Blaine depuis des années, ou le garçon que Kurt avait espéré et rêvé pendant autant de temps. Pas maintenant qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux démenés pour arriver jusque là. C'était impossible que tout ça s'écroule et soit réduit en poussière, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. C'était _impossible_.

"Je dois être là quand ils arriveront, dit-elle lentement." Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement, et elle se fia à ses années d'entraînement et d'expérience pour se donner la force d'essuyer ses larmes et de se lever.

"Carole...

- Je _dois_ être là pour lui, insista Carole." Et lequel des deux allait être ce "lui" quand il passerait ces portes attaché à un brancard, elle aurait voulu ne jamais le savoir. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle le saurait dans dix minutes. "Est-ce qu'ils ont précisé lequel est gravement blessé ?

- Non. L'un des deux a des blessures à la tête et à la poitrine, et l'autre quelques écorchures et peut-être la clavicule cassée."

Carole prit une profonde inspiration et se reprit. D'abord, elle allait venir en aide à son garçon, lui faire passer des radios et le calmer. Une fois qu'elle en saurait plus à propos de l'état du deuxième, elle appellerait Burt. Elle eut l'impression qu'un poignard glissait dans son ventre quand elle pensa à ça. Et si c'était Kurt ? Burt serait immédiatement dévasté, et pourrait même faire un deuxième arrêt cardiaque. Il ne se porterait probablement pas mieux si c'était Blaine qui était hospitalisé. Aussi bizarres que soient leurs interactions, elle savait qu'il était déjà très attaché à lui.

Seigneur, c'était beaucoup trop, et c'était trop horrible à assimiler. Elle suivit rapidement Judy jusqu'à l'ascenseur et descendit dans le hall des Urgences. Dès qu'elles passèrent les portes automatiques de l'entrée, elle aperçut l'ambulance, sirènes éteintes mais le gyrophare toujours allumé. Des secouristes sautèrent immédiatement à terre et ouvrirent les portes arrières. Deux d'entre eux sautèrent à l'intérieur, et quelques instants plus tard l'un d'eux réapparut, tirant pratiquement Kurt hors de l'ambulance. Carole ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait pour Blaine.

"Blaine... non ! Il _a besoin_ de moi !"

Carole se précipita à travers les portes en doublant tous ses collègues pendant que Kurt, le bras droit dans une attelle, se débattait pour s'échapper de la poigne du secouriste et grimper de nouveau dans l'ambulance.

"Kurt, mon chéri, c'est Carole." Carole attrapa son bras non blessé et prit son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder. "Il faut que tu les laisses faire leur travail, ils vont aider Blaine.

- Je... je... balbutia Kurt, les yeux fous, alors que les larmes inondaient son visage." Deux secouristes sortirent de l'arrière et une civière fut placée sur le bord de l'appareil. Carole pouvait voir la forme de Blaine se faire glisser sur le brancard, puis ils débloquèrent les roues, les positionnèrent correctement et le firent rouler à travers les portes. Des médecins et des infirmières les entourèrent rapidement, criant des ordres et des noms d'ustensiles dont ils avaient besoin pendant qu'un des secouristes leur expliquait ce qu'ils avaient déduit pendant le trajet.

Elle s'accrocha au corps tremblant de Kurt, et les autres leur passèrent devant précipitamment, sauf Judy qui resta avec eux. Une seconde ambulance arriva derrière la première, lumières éteintes. Une voiture de police arriva à son tour et Carole sut que qui que soit la personne à l'arrière du véhicule, elle n'était déjà plus de ce monde. La part rancunière d'elle-même espérait sincèrement que ce soit l'un des connards qui avaient fait ça, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser là-dessus.

"Carole, montons avec Kurt faire quelques radios, d'accord ? encouragea gentiment Judy."

Carole laissa son regard se poser de nouveau sur le visage sillonné de larmes de Kurt, et elle glissa un bras autour de sa taille. "Viens, mon chéri. Tu dois te faire examiner.

- Mais Blaine, s'étouffa Kurt. Est-ce qu'il... qu'est-ce qui… il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas Carole ?

- On se renseignera là-dessus une fois qu'on t'aura arrangé ça, lui dit-elle pendant qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur."

Elle le serrait étroitement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de radios. Kurt frissonnait, tremblait et pleurait contre son épaule. Elle resta là à murmurer auprès de lui pendant qu'ils réalisaient un cliché de son épaule, serrant fort son autre main, même quand ses larmes à elle se mirent à tomber. L'image du corps de Blaine inconscient qui passait devant eux sur un brancard ne voulut pas quitter son esprit pendant tout le temps qu'ils passèrent en radio et le trajet du retour en bas pour trouver une chambre à Kurt. Il y avait du sang, mais pas autant qu'elle l'avait imaginé, ou vu sur d'autres patients amenés en urgence à l'hôpital. Mais il traçait quand même des trainées sur son visage, et le côté droit était complètement tuméfié et couvert de bleus, et ses boucles étaient poisseuses de sang.

Judy finit par trouver une chambre agréable, assez grande pour y mettre un second lit une fois que Blaine seraiten meilleur état, mais la vue de la chambre vide et l'absence du garçon fit craquer Kurt une nouvelle fois.

"Non ! Où est Blaine ? demanda-t-il en essayant de se battre contre elles alors qu'elles tentaient de l'installer dans le lit d'hôpital. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau fous, les larmes en baignaient les coins et il commençait à s'étouffer dans ses propres sanglots. "Il va bien, hein ? _S'il te plait, _Carole, _s'il te plait..._"

Ses supplications lui déchirèrent le cœur, et le fait qu'elle n'avait encore aucune réponse à lui donner lui fit mal au ventre à la pensée de ce qui pouvait très bien être en train de l'attendre en haut, quand elle irait aux nouvelles. L'idée d'avoir à retourner au chevet de Kurt et de lui annoncer quelque chose d'aussi terrible, d'aussi dévastateur et qui changerait autant sa vie lui donnait l'impression de respirer un gaz toxique. Chaque inspiration la blessait, et son manque de réponse ne fit qu'empirer la terreur de Kurt. Il était en train d'hyperventiler et de sangloter quand Judy revint avec un sédatif léger pour lui. Elle resta à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge dans le sommeil. Il était à présent calme et détendu, et Carole se dit qu'il en avait désespérément besoin jusqu'à ce qu'elle appelle Burt ou sache si Blaine était encore vivant.

Carole se dirigea vers l'unité de soins intensifs et le service de chirurgie, chaque pas lourd et difficile à faire alors qu'elle approchait de la salle de soins. Quelles que soient les réponses qu'on allait lui donner, elle savait qu'elles seraient douloureuses et difficiles à avaler pour les autres, et même pour elle-même si elles se révélaient pires que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. En tant qu'infirmière, elle était plus qu'habituée à ce genre de situation dans sa routine de tous les jours, mais elle savait que les autres ne l'étaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas d'endroit où se détacher de la situation, de la même manière qu'elle le faisait dans son travail. Et puis, tout était tellement inattendu. Tout ce sur quoi ils avaient travaillé pourrait très bien changer dans les deux prochaines minutes. Le garçon qu'elle avait commencé à aimer autant que son propre fils pourrait être parti avant qu'elle ait eu une chance de vraiment apprendre à le connaître, ou lui dire qu'elle se souvenait de lui, même après tout ce temps. Quand elle arriva au bout du couloir depuis l'ascenseur qui donnait sur le centre de l'étage, elle trouva Sophie dans la salle de soin, en train de passer un coup de téléphone qui avait l'air important.

"...oui, il a été amené il y a une heure, Mr. Anderson. Il est toujours dans l'unité 5 de chirurgie..."

Carole se figea à ces mots, comprenant immédiatement à qui Sophie avait téléphoné. Le grand-père de Blaine restait le premier sur la liste des personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence. Elle laissa Sophie finir la conversation avant de se renseigner sur l'état de Blaine.

"Il est toujours là-bas. Ils ont trouvé quelques hémorragies internes mineures autour de son appendice et il était ecchymosé assez sévèrement, alors ils sont en train de l'enlever. Ils ont recousu les entailles sur son crâne. Une fois que le contour de son œil sera dégonflé, il aura probablement besoin d'une chirurgie pour réparer sa paupière. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir l'étendue de cette blessure là avant qu'il se réveille et que le gonflement diminue. Il a un tympan percé, et le nez cassé. Plusieurs côtes cassées ou ecchymosées, et une commotion cérébrale assez conséquente. Nous allons devoir attendre et voir comment il sera quand il va se réveiller, rien ne peut être évalué au niveau traumatisme cérébral, mais ils n'ont pas détecté de gonflement, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle."

Carole se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté d'elle en pleurant de nouveau. Blaine était vivant. Sa poitrine se serra quand elle s'étouffa presque et se serra dans ses propres bras. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée d'entendre une telle liste de blessures, parce qu'elle savait que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il restait toujours le risque de dommage cérébral, et les inquiétudes à propos de son œil, mais tout le reste guérirait avec le temps, bien qu'il puisse rester quelques séquelles derrière certaines cicatrices. Blaine n'en avait pas encore fini avec eux, n'allait pas abandonner ou leur donner ce que ces hommes et le monde entier attendait de lui.

"Merci, murmura-t-elle sincèrement. Est-ce que tu sais pour combien de temps ils en ont encore ?

- Une heure de plus, peut-être ? devina Sophie. Ils sont en train de le nettoyer et de bander ses côtes, puis ils vont tout vérifier une dernière fois avant de le déplacer. Kurt est dans la 346C, c'est ça ?" Carole acquiesça en se tamponnant les yeux. "Je vais me débrouiller pour qu'ils soient mis dans la même chambre, pour que Burt et toi ne soyez pas obligés de faire des allers-retours toute la nuit."

Carole tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la chambre de Kurt, mais Sophie l'interpella d'une voix hésitante et inquiète.

"Son grand-père n'avait pas l'air... concerné, au téléphone, commença-t-elle. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il vienne ou que quelqu'un ici veuille qu'il...

- Blaine ne voudra pas. Et Burt non plus, j'en suis sûre, répondit Carole d'une voix égale. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais tu sais ce que dit le règlement et il faut qu'on le contacte, Sophie. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça, d'accord ? On s'occupera de lui _si_ il se montre.

- Je te préviendrai, s'il nous rappelle, dit Sophie en se levant pour la serrer brièvement dans ses bras avant qu'elle regagne la chambre de Kurt." Le bras de Kurt était toujours dans une attelle, son teeshirt couvert de sang était étendu sur la chaise à côté de son lit et sa clavicule était maintenant couverte d'une ecchymose terne et bleuâtre, mais il était toujours endormi sous l'effet des calmants. Avec un profond soupir, Carole s'installa dans la chaise et s'empara du téléphone sur la table de nuit, puis composa le 9 suivi du numéro de téléphone fixe de Burt.

* * *

Burt maugréa avec mauvaise grâce en se débattant avec les simples exercices d'étirement que le médecin lui avait donnés pour commencer. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait faire du sport, mais des _étirements _! Il était nul en étirements. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et se pencha sans y croire vraiment pour toucher ses orteils. Un frisson de lassitude courut de long de sa colonne. Ils étaient _tous_ en retard, ce soir.

Finn avait un match, bien sûr, et la garde de Carole trainait sûrement en longueur à cause d'une urgence, mais Kurt et Blaine n'avaient aucune excuse. D'autant plus que la seule justification qu'il avait eue depuis quatre soirs d'affilée était une vague histoire de "faire ses devoirs avec Blaine." Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que c'était un nom de code pour le sexe, bien qu'il ne veuille absolument pas y penser. Il aurait préféré les avoir avec lui, même s'il ne _voulait pas_ qu'ils fassent ça chez lui. Il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre ils devraient trouver à un accord pour que tout fonctionne entre eux. Ici ils étaient en sécurité, alors que l'appartement de Blaine même avec les verrous était un endroit plein de problèmes potentiels.

Frustré de ne pas réussir à atteindre ses orteils, Burt se releva d'un bon et jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, sur la table basse où il l'avait laissé. Pas de message de Kurt pour dire qu'il était en retard. Il espérait qu'ils allaient tous se dépêcher, parce qu'après le dîner il allait enfin s'asseoir avec Kurt et Blaine pour discuter des règles de la maison. Cela lui avait pris quelques jours à cogiter et à préparer, et il allait leur demander leur avis (par principe) pour poser des bases solides, mais il pensait avoir lui-même déjà construit une solide fondation. Avec un peu de chance, Carole serait rentrée elle aussi à ce moment là. Entre son caractère, l'étrangeté de parler de la _vie sexuelle_ de son fils et les commentaires déplacés de Blaine, il ne pensait pas réussir à rester calme très longtemps sans sa présence de médiatrice.

Burt enfonça son téléphone dans sa poche et traîna dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose de sain pour le dîner, quand le téléphone fixe sonna. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine pour attraper le combiné sans fil, prêt à s'énerver contre Kurt pour être encore plus en retard que le soir précédent. Mais c'était le numéro de l'hôpital que le téléphone affichait. Ce n'était pas si inhabituel que ça, car les portables n'étaient pas autorisés dans l'hôpital, mais ce n'était pas non plus le numéro de poste de Carole. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça avant de décrocher.

"Hey, salua-t-il." Il retourna devant la charte d'alimentation saine collée sur la porte du congélateur et choisit quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air trop compliqué. "Tu as été occupée, c'est ça ? - il loucha sur la charte – Poulet Alfredo végétarien ? Rah, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tout soit vég...

- Burt, il y a eu un accident, dit la voix tremblante de Carole à travers le téléphone." Burt se figea et son cœur tomba en chute libre dans sa poitrine. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Kurt... "Kurt va _bien_. Ça va aller, pour lui, continua-t-elle immédiatement." Mais la manière dont elle avait prononcé la deuxième phrase le fit vaciller.

_Ça va aller_ impliquait qu'il y avait une raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, ou que quelque chose était arrivé à Kurt, mais ce n'était pas horrible et ce n'était pas la vraie raison de son appel. Il y avait quelque chose de plus grave qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, et il était terrifié de ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Parce qu'il savait que ces dernières semaines Kurt et Blaine étaient presque toujours ensemble, et s'il y avait une raison pour qu'on lui assure que Kurt allait bien, alors il devrait aussi y avoir une raison pour que Carole lui assure que Blaine allait bien lui aussi. Or, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé de Blaine, et il fut terrifié à la pensée qu'elle ait commencé par la bonne nouvelle pour essayer d'adoucir ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Blaine ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en se laissant tomber sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine, se tenant la tête avec la main pendant que son cœur battait à tout rompre." Son esprit alternait entre brouillard et clarté. Deux heures auraient pu passer pendant les quelques secondes qui s'étaient écoulée depuis qu'il avait posé sa question, ou le temps aurait pu se rembobiner jusqu'au milieu de ses étirements. Rien n'aurait de sens jusqu'à ce que Carole lui dise le reste. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce à quoi il allait être confronté et que la peur blottie dans sa poitrine se ré-enfonce sous la surface jusqu'à la prochaine fois où quelque chose arriverait à ses garçons.

"Ces hommes étaient là quand ils ont quitté l'appartement de Blaine, commença Carole en reniflant un petit peu." Burt pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer blottie dans une chaise quelque part, réfugiée à l'abri des regards indiscrets et essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas craquer. "Je ne connais pas vraiment les détails. Les flics ne sont pas encore passés interroger Kurt ou faire quoi que ce soit, pour le moment. Il est en train de dormir à côté de moi, mais... ils ont blessé Blaine. _Sévèrement_. Il est toujours dans l'un des blocs de chirurgie.

- Mais il... il va s'en sortir ? demanda Burt en prenant une profonde inspiration et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée." Il tira son manteau et ses chaussures pendant qu'elle lui expliquait ce qu'elle savait de son état, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se préparer pendant qu'elle l'apaisait alors qu'il étouffait à travers la ligne de téléphone qui grésillait.

"Je serai là dans peu de temps, lui dit-il en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui et en montant dans sa camionnette." Une panique sourde et palpitante lui agrippait la poitrine, mais Carole avait besoin de lui. Kurt – dieu, Kurt avait besoin de lui plus par-dessus tout, maintenant. Ils étaient restés forts l'un pour l'autre, et il avait été fort pour lui quand il avait fait sa crise cardiaque, et maintenant c'était à son tour de lui retourner la faveur.

"Ils vont s'en sortir. Tous les _deux_.

- Je sais, répondit Burt. Mais c'est tellement injuste."

Burt resta silencieux le temps de démarrer son camion et de sortir dans l'allée. Une partie de lui savait qu'il aurait du voir ça venir, ou au moins l'envisager. Rien que de voir ces hommes une seule fois lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait un problème. Son seul espoir avait été que Blaine s'installe avec eux pour de bon avant que les choses ne s'aggravent davantage, mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Il s'était attendu à ce que quelque chose arrive avec eux, et il détestait le sentiment qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça. Mais Blaine était indépendant, et il n'était pas son tuteur. Kurt ne l'aurait pas écouté, quelque soit la menace qu'il aurait utilisé, si Blaine avait continué à retourner là-bas.

"J'arrive. Je t'aime, lui dit-il avant de raccrocher."

Burt roula aussi vite qu'il osa, se gara sur la première place qu'il trouva et se précipita dans la salle d'attente des urgences. Carole l'attendait à côté du guichet et se jeta dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement soulagée que tu sois là, murmura-t-elle en le guidant à travers les portes automatiques puis vers l'ascenseur. Kurt est toujours endormi, sous sédatifs, mais il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Blaine... Blaine est toujours à l'étage. Ils lui ont enlevé l'appendice parce qu'il était trop tuméfié. Il a un tympan percé, le nez brisé, plusieurs côtes cassées mais son état est stable, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent faire plus d'examens à son réveil. Ils devront le ré-opérer dans quelques temps – juste la paupière, quand le gonflement aura diminué, ne t'inquiète pas."

Elle serra la main de Burt quand il fronça les sourcils.

Il respirait avec un rythme haletant, mais essaya de se préparer. Il arrivait à peine à se représenter ce que Carole venait de lui décrire – ne parvenait même pas à entreprendre d'imaginer l'horreur que ses deux garçons avaient traversée. Il n'avait jamais voulu que quelque chose de la sorte arrive à Kurt, même si une partie de lui était consciente que c'était presque inévitable, car Kurt était bien trop extraverti pour une petite ville comme Lima.

Il suivit Carole le long du couloir en direction de l'office des infirmières, et elle lui montra du doigt la porte suivante, sur la gauche. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de la porte quand une voix grave et ennuyée derrière lui attira son attention.

"... Non, Carl, je les veux sur mon bureau _demain_... oui, je suis là pour voir mon petit-fils."

Carole se figea à côté de lui, mais elle ne semblait pas si surprise que ça quand ils se retournèrent. C'était la voix de cet homme qui avait attiré son attention. Le même ton doux et profond que celle de Blaine, plus piquante et tranchante, mais distincte à ses oreilles.

Le vieil homme debout dans l'office ne ressemblait en rien à Blaine, avec son manteau et son pardessus de luxe. Il tapait ses ongles sur le comptoir avec impatience quand l'infirmière lui demanda "Son nom, s'il vous plaît ?

- Carl, je me fiche de ce que tu as à faire,...

- Carl comment, monsieur ? Les noms de famille facilitent nos recherches, lui dit l'infirmière, les lèvres pincées par l'irritation. Et les portables sont interdits dans l'établissement. Je vais devoir vous demander de l'éteindre, monsieur."

Une colère noire griffa les entrailles de Burt quand l'homme aux yeux vert-noisette – les mêmes que Blaine – s'assombrit et la dévisagea. "Pas Carl, aboya-t-il. Mon petit-fils, Blaine Anderson."

Le bras de Carole entoura son biceps quand il fit un pas en avant, mais il n'allait pas laisser faire ça. Il n'allait pas laisser ce _connard_ approcher Blaine après ce qu'il lui avait fait. "Laisse-moi, lui dit-il en se libérant et en retournant vers le comptoir où Cameron Anderson était en train de raccrocher.

"Est-ce que ce règlement sur les portables est vraiment nécessaire ? J'ai des affaires importantes...

- Plus importantes que votre _petit-fils_ ? gronda Burt avec colère en enfonçant son doigt dans l'épaule de l'homme." Carole se précipita pour essayer de le retenir. "Ce garçon devrait tout représenter à vos yeux.

- Burt, _s'il te plait..._

- Non, coupa-t-il en se libérant une nouvelle fois de l'étreinte de Carole. Il a suffisamment ruiné la vie de Blaine comme ça, il ne va pas y revenir pour la rendre pire encore. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé."

Cameron Anderson le jaugea du regard pendant un moment pendant que l'infirmière – Burt croyait savoir que son prénom était Lorie, mais ce n'était pas une amie proche de Carole alors il n'était pas vraiment sûr. – resta bouche bée. L'homme lui accorda un sourire charmeur et rassurant, sans doute censé l'apaiser, mais pour Burt c'était le sourire le plus vide qu'il ait jamais vu. Ses yeux brillaient de lumières factices, et bien qu'ils soient de la même couleur que ceux de Blaine, ils n'avaient rien de son affection chaleureuse.

"Et vous êtes_ qui_, exactement ? Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions, ou que vous connaissiez mon petit-fils, dit Cameron avec autorité en parcourant des yeux le jean usé, la chemise en flanelle et la casquette de baseball." C'était un regard auquel Burt était habitué, juger quelqu'un sur son apparence, ses habits ou son métier pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'il était inférieur. Une autre vague de colère brûlante le submergea et ses doigts se serrèrent en poings. Il n'avait entendu qu'une seule histoire à propos de cet homme, mais il l'avait déjà classé dans la catégorie des êtres trop répugnants pour être considérés comme des humains. Et tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux en ce moment confirmait son _a priori_. Il n'était pas hystérique ou inquiet parce qu'il était préoccupé par Blaine. Il était là pour sauver sa propre peau et laisser de nouveau tomber Blaine comme s'il n'était rien.

"Ah, vraiment ? Comment vont les cours, alors ? Si vous vivez avec lui, alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas le moins du monde préoccupé par le fait qu'il ne soit pas rentré de la semaine ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'expliqueriez pas pourquoi _votre_ petit-fils a emménagé chez moi, hein ? interrogea Burt." Carole essaya une nouvelle fois de l'empêcher de s'attaquer à l'homme, comme il en avait désespérément envie.

"C'est absurde, dit Cameron, hautain. Le garçon vit à Thomas Street depuis que nous avons déménagé...

- Survit, vous voulez dire, corrigea une voix derrière Burt." Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Jim Ferguson et un autre policier, un officier d'un grade plus élevé à en juger par son apparence, debouts juste derrière eux en train de suivre l'échange avec attention.

"Bien sûr qu'il ne vit pas seul, répondit Cameron avec exaspération. Je ne peux pas être là tous les soirs à cause de la distance et du travail. Je me suis arrangé pour que Milton, le propriétaire, garde un œil sur lui quand je ne suis pas là. Je le connais personnellement, je lui loue la parcelle de terrain depuis quelques années. Vraisemblablement, Blaine s'est attiré des problèmes et Milton ne fait pas ce qu'on attend de lui. Soyez assurés que je porterai plainte contre lui pour ça."

Ce mensonge complet fut celui de trop pour Burt. Blaine n'avait absolument rien fait pour attirer ces hommes. C'était la faute de Cameron, qui l'avait laissé là et qui avait parlé assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent. Et même si l'histoire du propriétaire était vraie, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il n'avait pas pris de nouvelles de Blaine depuis _mai_. Subjugué par la colère, Burt fit un pas en avant pour bousculer le vieil homme, mais Jim s'interposa et l'obligea à reculer malgré son insistance.

"Burt, arrête ! ordonna sévèrement Jim. Tu vas aggraver les choses."

Cameron lissa son manteau en les regardant tous les quatre avec dédain. "Je vous prie de m'excuser, je dois appeler la nourrice qui s'occupe de ma petite-fille." Avec un hochement de tête courtois, il tirait une carte de visite de son manteau et la tendit à Carole. "S'il y a autre chose dont vous désirez parler, prenez rendez-vous."

Avec un dernier regard, Cameron Anderson s'éloigna d'un pas rapide pour retourner à l'ascenseur.

"C'est son grand-père, alors ? demanda Jim alors que Burt se détendait dans son étreinte. Vraiment pas un homme sympathique, n'est-ce pas ?"

Burt se contenta de grommeler en guise de réponse et Jim le lâcha. Il bouillonnait de sa rencontre avec cet homme. Pourquoi avait-il daigné se pointer là alors que de toute évidence, il n'en avait rien à faire ? Est-ce qu'il était venu rapidement constater l'étendue des dégâts avant de larguer Blaine quelque part d'autre ? Peut-être qu'il ferait partir Blaine de Lima définitivement. Il pensa à la manière dont Kurt réagirait à ça et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Instinctivement, sa main se posa sur sa poitrine et Carole s'exclama de terreur.

"Burt, il faut que tu te détendes. Ton cœur ne peut pas supporter tout ce stress, chéri." Le bras de Carole lui encercla la taille tandis qu'elle le menait à la chambre de Kurt. "Viens, allons nous assoir."

Il laissa Carole et Jim l'entraîner dans la pièce. La première chose qu'il vit fut son fils, profondément endormi sur le lit d'hôpital, son teeshirt ensanglanté étendu sur la chaise et son bras dans une attelle. Sa joue gauche était un peu écorchée, et il vit quelques bleus sur sa clavicule, mais à part ça il avait l'air d'aller bien. Comme quand il s'était cassé le bras à l'école primaire. Sauf que ce n'était plus un petit garçon, même s'il le serait toujours un peu pour Burt. C'était presque un adulte à présent, qui avait traversé toutes sortes d'enfers et qui avait vu l'homme qu'il aimait se faire quasiment battre à mort. Il laissa échapper un soupir étouffé, et s'installa dans la chaise au chevet de Kurt pour regarder la poitrine de son fils se lever et s'abaisser lentement et régulièrement dans son sommeil.

"Nous avons dû lui donner des sédatifs pour qu'il se calme, dit Carole en caressant ses épaules de manière apaisante. Il ne va pas se réveiller avant au moins une heure. Tu as des palpitations ou des douleurs à la poitrine ? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?

- Non, non, je me suis emballé, c'est tout, murmura-t-il." Burt haïssait cette sensation de faiblesse et d'impuissance. Il voulait être le protecteur, le défenseur, l'homme fort pour les personnes qu'il aimait et qui l'entouraient. Mais en réalité, il ne pouvait même pas défendre ses garçons sans menacer de se renvoyer lui-même à l'hôpital. "S'il revient, je ne le laisserais pas mettre un pied dans cette chambre.

- Tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher, légalement, répondit Jim avec tristesse. Si tu le pousses trop loin, il pourrait se débrouiller pour vous faire disparaître de la chambre et de la vie de Blaine de manière permanente. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Blaine se réveille et parle.

- J'aimerais le voir essayer de retenir Kurt, dit Carole." Burt suivit son regard jusqu'à la silhouette endormie de son fils. Rien ne pourrait l'éloigner de Blaine. Il en était certain. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son fils trouve un amour comme celui qu'il partageait avec Blaine. Du moins, pas aussi jeune. "Vous devriez interroger les hommes qui ont fait ça à propos du jour où Cameron a abandonné Blaine, déclara Carole à Jim et l'autre policier. Kurt a dit que Blaine lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient là, et qu'ils ont entendu tout ce qu'il lui a dit.

- Leur parole ne pèse pas lourd. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse compter sur les voisins non plus, leur dit le second officier. Ils ont tous un casier judiciaire, certains sont même déjà poursuivis en justice par Cameron Anderson. Leurs déclarations ne compteront pas, lors d'un procès.

- Non, elle a raison, contra Jim. Les hommes qui ont fait ça ne voudraient pas rendre la vie de Blaine plus facile en chassant son grand-père de l'équation. S'ils font une déclaration, alors tu pourras au moins ouvrir un dossier.

- Ils sont _ivres_, Jim, rétorqua l'autre homme. Et la moitié des juges sont à la botte de cet homme. Tous les officiers le savent, dans l'Ohio." Il secoua la tête et soupira avec résignation. "Je reviendrai quand Anderson sera sorti du bloc. Nous allons devoir le menotter à son lit jusqu'à ce que tout soit tiré au clair au commissariat.

- Vous allez devoir _quoi_ ? s'étouffa Burt en essayant de bondir sur ses pieds. Mais Carole et Jim le forcèrent à se rassoir.

- C'est la procédure habituelle, malheureusement. L'hôpital est en dehors du périmètre de son bracelet électronique, et venir ici l'a enclenché. Bien sûr, il le porte pour une raison valable, mais avant que tout soit tiré au clair et qu'il est avéré que Blaine ne les a pas provoqués, c'est comme ça que nous devons procéder. Nous allons probablement être obligés de placer un officier en surveillance à la porte, aussi.

- Mais c'est complètement impossible qu'il...

- Son casier judiciaire est contre lui, coupa Jim. Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour que tout se déroule correctement. Il est censé porter ce truc pour encore trois ou quatre semaines, d'après ce que dit Robinson au commissariat, mais pour le moment nous devons suivre le protocole."

Burt s'enfonça dans sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur le visage paisible de Kurt. Tout ça était du gâchis, un véritable désastre. Si un tout petit détail ne se passait pas bien, Blaine pourrait très bien retourner en maison de redressement, ou Cameron pourrait disparaître avec lui. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne savait honnêtement pas quoi faire.

Jim et l'autre policier les laissèrent seuls et Carole s'assit sur le bras de son fauteuil. Elle lui enlaça les épaules, et il la sentit trembler. Toutes les issues possibles étaient accablantes et terrifiantes. Ils avaient construit tellement de choses autour de Blaine ces quelques semaines – toute la vie de Kurt gravitait à présent autour de lui – la pensée qu'on puisse le leur arracher pour de bon était insupportable.

Ils s'assirent là ensemble pendant ce qui leur parut des heures, en attendant que le Dr Burke leur apporte des nouvelles de Blaine. Carole prit quelques minutes pour laisser un message sur le portable de Finn en lui expliquant ce qui était arrivé et où ils se trouvaient. Burt pouvait à peine imaginer quelle serait sa réaction une fois que son match serait terminé et qu'il se serait changé, qu'il sortirait son portable et sa poche et qu'il apprendrait la nouvelle.

Il ne fut pas surpris que Cameron ne revienne pas. Comme Carole l'avait dit, l'homme s'était sûrement montré pour faire "acte de présence" pour que les choses ne semblent pas trop suspectes. Burt savait qu'elle avait raison. Son seul espoir résidait dans le fait que Cameron soit poursuivit pour abandon et négligence sur un mineur, ou bien qu'il ne revienne plus jamais. Il était neuf heures et demie quand on frappa à la porte, et une femme qui se présenta comme le Dr Burke entra dans la pièce.

A part leur dire que Blaine avait bien supporté les opérations, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à ajouter en plus de ce que Carole lui avait déjà dit. Il était dans un état critique mais stable, sans signe de gonflement crânien pour le moment. Elle passa quelques minutes à leur donner un bref aperçu des étapes du rétablissement de Blaine, puis à les prévenir de l'apparence terrible qu'avait le visage du garçon à l'heure qu'il était, pour quand ils le ramèneraient et l'installeraient dans la chambre.

Au moment où Burt aperçut le visage tuméfié et couvert de pansement de Blaine, il dut combattre une violente envie d'étouffer. Son esprit créa quelques images fugaces et terribles de la manière dont ces blessures avaient été infligées, mais c'était toujours aussi difficile à comprendre. Le matin même, le visage de Blaine était rasé de près et souriant. A présent, le côté gauche en entier (le droit, pour Blaine) était gonflé et de couleur violet-noir. Un grand pansement couvrait son oreille, des compresses étaient pressées contre son œil gauche par une bande serrée autour de sa tête, et sa pommette disparaissait dessus. Son nez avait été réparé mais était gonflé et tuméfié, et l'œil que Burt pouvait voir était entouré par un anneau sombre. Ses lèvres étaient bouffies et celle du bas était fendue.

"Il est sous forte dose d'antidouleurs pour le moment, et j'ai anticipé et immobilisé son visage, juste au cas où il se réveillerait, expliqua le Dr Burke en vérifiant les différents écrans auxquels il était relié. Il devrait se réveiller brièvement au plus tôt demain après-midi. Nous lui injectons beaucoup de somnifères jusqu'à ce que la douleur diminue, bien que nous puissions seulement faire ça pendant les six à douze premières heures. Sinon il y aurait des séquelles. Ses côtes…" Elle désigna le même côté que la partie la plus atteinte de son visage. "... deux cassées et une fêlées de ce côté-ci. Et deux fêlées de l'autre côté. Nous les avons bandées, et c'est _vraiment_ important qu'il n'essaye pas de s'asseoir ou de trop bouger, souligna-t-elle.

- Merci, Ruth, murmura Carole en s'asseyant au chevet de Blaine et en lui saisissant la main.

- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil aux radios de Kurt et je reviendrai pour m'occuper de son épaule quand il sera réveillé, ok ?"

Burt acquiesça par à-coups sans quitter des yeux la petite forme immobile de Blaine. Il le reconnaissait à peine dans sa chemise d'hôpital, avec tous ses bleus et ses pansements. Une petite voix dans sa tête, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Kurt, lui dit que la chemise était horrible et jurait avec le teint de Blaine. Avec un sourire larmoyant, il jeta un regard à Kurt, toujours plongé dans un sommeil paisible, et respira profondément.

Ses garçons étaient en sécurité à présent, même si Cameron Anderson revenait. De quelque manière que ce soit, tout s'arrangerait. Ils pouvaient compter sur lui.


	25. Chapitre 25

CHAPITRE 25

La première chose que sentit Kurt fut la main qui serrait étroitement la sienne, et le pouce qui caressait ses phalanges. Son esprit était embrouillé et son épaule le lançait encore quand il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Je crois qu'il se réveille... Kurt ? Mon gars, tu m'entends ?"

Son père était là, donc. Kurt grogna faiblement pour signifier qu'il avait reçu l'information, et réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Même l'effort de les garder ouverts d'un centimètre était trop dur. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il était fatigué, ou pourquoi il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait coulé du ciment dans chaque centimètre cube de son corps, mais une deuxième main plus douce que la première caressa son front en chassant ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Une bouffée de vanille et de cerise lui parvint aux narines. Carole était là, elle aussi.

"Ouvre les yeux pour nous, Kurt."

Cette voix-là ne lui était pas du tout familière. C'était une voix de femme, mais trop aigue et trop piquante pour être celle de Carole. Carole répéta les mots que la femme venait de prononcer, et la curiosité le poussa à obéir. Après quelques moments à batailler, il cligna lentement des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Sa vision périphérique était floue, mais après quelques autres battements de cils les choses commencèrent à se préciser, et avec la clarté vinrent des pointes d'une douleur plus aiguisée encore qui le pinçait sous la peau au niveau de sa clavicule.

"Ouch, gémit-il faiblement.

- Salut, dit doucement Burt." Et Kurt leva les yeux pour voir le visage soulagé de son père apparaître dans son champ de vision.

"Papa, croassa-t-il. Quesqu'il s'pass ?

- Le Dr Burke est là pour bander ton épaule et vérifier que tout est en place, expliqua Burt en l'aidant à s'asseoir."

A ces mots, Kurt baissa les yeux et la vue de son bras dans une attelle – et des bleus sur sa clavicule – fit resurgir tous ses souvenirs d'un coup. L'onde de peur qui lui avait heurté la poitrine, la course frénétique jusqu'à sa voiture, le fracassement du verre contre les os, puis le bruit aigu et perçant de la batte en aluminium contre le corps de Blaine. Le visage ensanglanté de son petit-ami lui revint brusquement à l'esprit et soudain, il était parfaitement réveillé et terrifié.

"Où est Blaine ? demanda-t-il en pivotant pour sortir ses jambes du lit." Mais elles heurtèrent son père dans la poitrine et furent renvoyées dans leur position initiale.

"Détends-toi, Kurt, il va s'en sortir, se précipita Burt pour le rassurer. Il est en train de se reposer.

- Mais où...

- Il est juste là, lui dit Burt en pointant le doigt au-dessus de la poitrine de Kurt pour désigner le côté opposé de la chambre." Kurt suivit le bras de son père et vit un second lit d'hôpital à quelques mètres du sien. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine à la vue des boucles noires de Blaine et des bandages serrés autour de sa tête, son oreille et son œil. Le reste était couvert par la chemise d'hôpital et des couvertures, mais le fait de le voir et d'entendre le bip régulier de son moniteur l'apaisa. Blaine était là avec lui, et il vivait, respirait et l'aimait encore. Il allait se rétablir. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer autrement.

"Nous t'autoriserons à te lever et t'asseoir avec lui une fois que tu auras laissé le Dr Burke examiner ton épaule, d'accord mon grand ?" Burt écarta les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et déposa un baiser sur son front. Kurt s'étouffa un petit peu à ce geste. Cela fait _des années _que son père n'avait pas fait ça. Pas qu'ils étaient moins proches à présent, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait arrêté de faire quand Kurt était entré au collège et avait commencé à se débrouiller tout seul.

Kurt hocha la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur Blaine à travers la pièce pendant que la deuxième femme, Dr Burke, se présenta et demanda à voir son épaule. L'absence de réponse poussa son père à lui heurter doucement la joue, et il fut forcé de détourner son regard de Blaine pour se concentrer sur les questions du médecin.

"D'abord, nous devons nous assurer qu'aucun de tes nerfs n'a été atteint par la fracture de l'os. Je vais appuyer à différents endroits et j'ai besoin que tu me dises si tu le sens, d'accord Kurt ?"

Kurt acquiesça faiblement et baissa les yeux vers la droite pour l'observer appuyer doucement le doigt contre sa peau. Elle était très minutieuse, demandant à son père de l'aider à l'asseoir pour pouvoir presser des points à l'arrière de son épaule. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il sentait à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne sur sa clavicule et passe un doigt sur le cal qui s'était formé sur la fracture.

Un sifflement strident s'échappa d'entre ses dents.

"Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Tu as un vaisseau sanguin rompu sous l'os. Ils t'ont frappé par au-dessus, sur l'épaule ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant pour examiner la zone."

Kurt se tortilla un peu sous son regard, et murmura "Ouais, avec une batte."

Dr Burke poussa un soupir paisible et se déplaça jusqu'à la table, à côté du lit. Elle récupéra une grande enveloppe que Kurt n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'alors et l'ouvrit, puis elle brandit les radios devant la lumière afin qu'il puisse les voir. "C'est une fracture propre, heureusement, bien que cette extrémité de l'os..." Elle montra du doigt la partie osseuse vers son épaule. "... soit légèrement déplacée. La meilleure option, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant pour s'adresser à tous, c'est de faire une petite chirurgie en ambulatoire. Rien d'extravagant. Nous pourrions même la faire ce soir une fois que le Dr Fuller sera rentré. C'est le meilleur pour ce genre d'interventions.

- Chi... chirurgie ? répéta Kurt avec terreur. Mais ce n'est qu'une fracture...

- C'est un procédé très simple, Kurt, coupa gentiment Carole. J'y ai assisté des centaines de fois. Le plus tôt ils le font, le plus tôt tu pourras te rétablir correctement.

- Ca va bien se passer, mon grand, ajouta Burt. J'ai eu la même chose du temps où je jouais au foot. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais joué plus haut que les ligues lycéennes."

Kurt renifla ouvertement puis déglutit bruyamment, avant de hocher la tête. "D'accord, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, exactement ?"

Pendant les dix minutes suivantes, le Dr Burke expliqua la procédure et les étapes de l'intervention, ainsi que la rééducation dont il aurait besoin par la suite. La seule chose avec laquelle Kurt n'était pas d'accord, c'était de laisser les plaques et les vis à l'intérieur une fois qu'il serait guéri. Il comprenait la nécessité de maintenir son os en place pour cicatriser correctement, mais il n'avait pas envie de déclencher les détecteurs de métaux pour le restant de ses jours. Dr Burke accepta sa décision et lui dit qu'ils devraient quand même les laisser pendant plusieurs mois après que tout soit guéri, afin que son épaule puisse retrouver sa mobilité et sa force.

L'un dans l'autre, Kurt se disait qu'il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Six à huit semaines dans une attelle avec l'épaule serrée dans des bandages, plus ou moins un mois de rééducation selon comment il se débrouillerait, et ensuite une deuxième chirurgie pour retirer le matériel une fois qu'il serait guéri. Il aurait une petite cicatrice sous la fracture, rien de plus. Mais d'après ce que son père et Carole lui avaient expliqué après que le Dr Burke les ait quittés pour mettre en route le dossier, le corps de Blaine conserverait beaucoup plus de marques de leur péripétie, et ce pour le restant de ses jours. Il y avait certain détails de son état sur lesquels le Dr Burke n'était même pas certaine pour le moment, surtout son œil et un potentiel traumatisme crânien. Pendant qu'ils l'aidaient à se hisser hors de son lit pour rejoindre Blaine, Carole et Burt l'avertirent sur l'apparence du garçon.

Mais ce qu'ils lui dirent ne suffit pas à préparer Kurt. Sa vision se brouilla quand il put enfin jeter un vrai coup d'œil sur le visage gonflé et violacé de Blaine. D'une certaine manière, le résultat de l'attaque était encore plus effrayant que les bribes qui lui revenaient en mémoire. L'image du visage ensanglanté de Blaine pressé contre sa vitre, son souffle tremblant qui embuait la vitre pendant que la batte sifflait dans les airs...

"Ola ! s'écria Burt alarmé, alors qu'il oscillait un petit peu et commençait à se sentir mal." Kurt sentit son père l'aider à atteindre la chaise à côté d'eux, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la moitié des mots qu'on lui murmurait pour l'apaiser. Il aurait du en faire plus pour aider Blaine, pour sortir de la voiture et pour l'empêcher de retourner chercher les clefs. Il aurait du faire attendre Blaine au lycée, et ils seraient rentrés à la maison ensemble au lieu d'aller dans ce misérable appartement. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu retourner la situation et les protéger tous les deux jusqu'à ce que les policiers arrivent.

Carole et son père s'appuyèrent contre sa chaise et le serrèrent étroitement dans leurs bras jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calment. Une fois qu'il fut assez apaisé, ils lui expliquèrent lentement chacune des blessures de Blaine et lui dirent qu'il ne se réveillerait sans doute pas avant tard le lendemain. Mais plus ils en disaient, plus la terreur s'alourdissait dans l'estomac de Kurt. Si les médecins découvraient quelque chose de sérieux une fois que Blaine se réveillerait, Kurt ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Il se sentait vide en les écoutant. Physiquement, Blaine finirait par aller mieux, mais et si quelque chose dans son cerveau était endommagé ? Et s'il avait tout oublié de leur histoire ? Ou pire, et s'il s'en rappelait et qu'il se fermait complètement à Kurt une nouvelle fois ? Qu'il coupait Kurt et sa famille de sa vie, parce qu'être heureux et s'ouvrir aux autres pour la première fois avait fini par lui causer une douleur terrible.

Kurt renifla un peu et Carole l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle tira une autre chaise vers eux pour pouvoir s'assoir avec lui, et Burt fit de même. Il tendit la main pour saisir celle de Blaine avec une légère impression de déjà vu qui remontait à quelques mois à peine, avec son père. Comme avec Burt, la main resta immobile et molle dans son étreinte, mais il la serra encore plus fort. Blaine était toujours tiède contre ses doigts, son pouls battait toujours le long de son poignet.

"Je me rappelle de la dernière fois où je l'ai vu à l'hôpital, dit Carole à côté de lui en attrapant leurs mains liées.

- Qu... quoi ? bégaya Kurt en s'étouffant un petit peu dans les larmes qui lui mouillaient de nouveau les yeux." Mon dieu, il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'une épave.

Carole se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire larmoyant. Il y avait ce quelque chose dans ses yeux, différent de tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir quand quelqu'un regardait Blaine. Il ne savait pas trop comment qualifier ça. Il y avait une énorme touche d'instinct maternel, c'était presque le même regard qu'elle accordait à Finn quand il faisait quelque chose qui lui rappelait son enfance, mais ce n'était pas tout. Comme si elle était en train de regarder à travers l'apparence de Blaine pour voir le petit garçon en lui – le garçon qu'il aurait pu devenir si les choses s'étaient passées différemment, mais qui était tout de même là, en train de se dévoiler un peu plus chaque jour.

"Avant que nous déménagions à Lima, Finn et moi vivions près de Westerville. Je travaillais à l'hôpital du coin, commença Carole. J'étais là le jour où ils ont amené sa mère. Il était là, perdu dans les couloirs, en train de chercher son père." Carole marqua une pause pour s'essuyer les yeux et s'accorda un petit rire pétillant. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement quand j'ai vu cette photo de lui avec sa mère, mais c'était il y a longtemps et je ne lui ai parlé que pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Il y a toujours des enfants qui errent dans les hôpitaux, mais je me souviens de lui. C'était le petit garçon le plus adorable..."

Kurt la regarda droit dans les yeux avec étonnement. Il trouvait ça presque impossible à croire, mais Carole ne mentirait pas sur un sujet pareil. Elle ne lui mentirait pas sur quoi que ce soit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la forme inconsciente de Blaine, se demandant s'il se souvenait de ce détail de cette journée. Après ce qu'il lui avait raconté, il ne pensait pas que la mémoire d'un garçon de six ans ait assez de place pour autre chose que la tragédie qui l'attendait chez lui cet après-midi là.

"Tu..."

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit derrière eux. Jim Ferguson et le second policier entèrent dans la pièce.

"Salut Kurt, salua Jim en fermant la porte. Comment va ton épaule ?"

Toujours troublé par ce que Carole venait de lui révéler, Kurt le regarda d'un air vide. Et il n'avait pas entendu un seul mot de ce que l'autre homme venait de dire.

Heureusement, Burt fournit les réponses à sa place. "Il va avoir besoin d'une chirurgie pour remettre son os en place, mais rien de grave.

- Tant mieux, répondit Jim." Il se mordit la lèvre et Kurt comprit d'un coup pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils voulaient sa déposition sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé – ils voulaient qu'il revive ce qui était à présent l'un des pires moments de sa vie. "Kurt, nous espérions pouvoir parler avec toi de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tant que c'est encore récent ? Nous pourrons revenir demain matin si tu veux.

- N... non, bégaya Kurt avec nervosité." Il prit une profonde inspiration. Bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout envie d'y penser ou de revivre ce moment, il savait aussi que le plus vite ce serait fait, le plus vite ces hommes seraient condamnés et éloignés d'eux. "Je vais tout vous raconter maintenant.

- D'accord, répondit Jim pendant que le second officier sortait un calepin et un stylo de sa poche et s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit vide. "D'abord, je veux que tu me dises tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le moment où... disons... quand Blaine et toi avez quitté le lycée ?

- D'accord, accepta Kurt."

Carole serra sa main valide et lui adressa un signe de tête encourageant, et il prit une profonde inspiration pour préparer ses nerfs à ce qu'il allait dire.

La première partie fut relativement facile, Kurt expliqua comment Blaine était parti le premier parce que lui avait encore un contrôle de Français à passer. Il omit les détails de ce qu'ils avaient fait exactement chez Blaine, laissant entendre qu'ils s'étaient endormis en faisant leurs devoirs sur le lit, et qu'ils s'étaient réveillés tard à cause de la batterie vide de son portable. Il espérait que personne ne remettrait en question le fait qu'ils se soient juste endormis, parce que son rougissement le trahirait sans doute et que Burt était présent dans la pièce. Mais une fois qu'il en vint à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avant de partir, puis le déménagement des affaires de Blaine, il commença à trembler – il pouvait presque se sentir tiré de nouveau dans ce parking triste et délabré, quand il s'était senti plus heureux que jamais. Parce que Blaine avait choisi de rentrer à la maison avec lui, choisi d'en faire sa maison à lui aussi, _leur_ maison. A côté de lui, son père se tendit et grinça des dents quand il bégaya en racontant l'attaque, quand il expliqua comment ils étaient sortis de nulle part et qu'il avait laissé tomber ses clefs, et que Blaine était retourné les chercher. Il réussit à peine à parler pour raconter le reste de l'agression. Il se sentait engourdi, comme s'il allait exploser de douleur et de rage.

Quand il se tourna vers Carole et son père, Carole pleurait et Burt était rouge, plus furieux et terrifiant que Kurt ne l'avait jamais vu.

"Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec Blaine entre le moment où il a quitté l'école et celui où il est arrivé dans sa chambre ? demanda le second policier."

Surpris, Kurt se tourna de nouveau vers eux. "Non, je... je ne crois pas, dit-il d'un ton incertain. Pourquoi ?"

Jim sembla un peu inquiet de sa réponse, et poussa un profond soupir. "Cela signifie que ce que Blaine a fait pendant ce laps de temps ne tient qu'à sa parole, et qu'on pourrait facilement l'accuser de les avoir provoqués ou affrontés pour une raison ou une autre, pendant que personne n'était là pour le voir.

- Jamais Blaine n'aurait fait un truc pareil, grogna Burt, sur la défensive. Après toutes les fois où ils s'en sont pris à lui...

- Toutes les fois ? coupa brutalement le second policier. S'il y a des précédents et que l'un d'entre vous en a été témoin, cela pourrait aider dans le dossier."

Kurt s'essuya les yeux et essaya de se ressaisir pendant que Carole et Burt racontèrent les fois où ils avaient vu Blaine se faire agresser. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Kurt y ajouta les fois où il avait été présent également et raconta même que le jour où il avait été abandonné là, Blaine s'était fait battre violemment. Il parla aussi des incalculables nuits blanches que Blaine avait passées à cause de leurs cris et de leurs tentatives d'intrusion dans sa chambre.

"C'est..." Jim s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil sur le calepin de son collègue par-dessus son épaule. "Ça fait beaucoup. Ça devrait nous aider.

- Je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut pour ce soir, décida le second officier. Si nous avons d'autres questions, nous vous contacterons."

Jim approuva d'un signe de tête et se leva, puis sortit ses menottes avec un air de regret. Kurt regarda le métal miroiter avec confusion, et un frisson de peur lui parcourut la peau. Il ne voyait aucune justification à ce geste. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, mais Jim se dirigeait déjà vers le lit de Blaine.

"Pour quoi faire ? demanda Kurt." Sa voix avait déraillé d'une octave et résonna plus aigue que d'habitude. "Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Kurt, dit Carole d'une voix apaisante." Et la panique dans sa poitrine ne fit qu'augmenter. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. "C'est à cause de son bracelet électronique, mon chéri. L'amener ici l'a fait sortir de son périmètre. Avant qu'ils ne soient complètement sûrs qu'il n'a pas provoqué la bagarre, ils doivent s'assurer qu'il reste... ici.

- Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! cria Kurt. Il n'a _jamais_... n'aurait jamais... il serait _mort_ s'ils ne l'avaient pas amené ici !

- Ils le savent, lui assura Burt." Il semblait aussi furieux que Kurt en regardant Jim fermer une menotte sur le lit puis l'autre autour du poignet de Blaine. "Ça fait partie de leur protocole, jusqu'à ce que leur enquête soit terminée.

- Mais il n'est même pas... même pas _conscient_, se défendit Kurt en sentant son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Il ne peut aller nulle part, de toute manière."

Carole le tira dans ses bras et le serra fort pendant que le second policier les quittait pour appeler le commissariat, mais Jim resta.

"Je déteste devoir faire ça, dit-il avec résignation en restant debout à côté du lit de Blaine et en regardant sa forme inconsciente. Après tout ce que j'ai lu dans son dossier, je veux juste que tout ça se passe bien. Il a vraiment trouvé quelque chose de génial avec vous, j'en suis sûr. Mais en nous assurant qu'il reste là..." Jim contourna le lit de Kurt et se laissa tomber sur le bord pour lui faire face. "Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Sachant que l'un des hommes est mort, ça ne sent pas très bon. C'est arrivé dans une autre confrontation avec deux officiers de police, et ils ont été obligés de lui tirer dessus à bout portant, mais si ça se finit en procès... la plupart des juges n'aiment pas trop les adolescents avec un casier judiciaire, d'autant plus si c'est un cas de passage à tabac homophobe. Pas dans cette partie de l'Ohio. Les dépositions de ses voisins ne comptent pas beaucoup, et la majorité d'entre eux n'ont même pas jeté un coup d'œil dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La femme du bout est la seule dont on peut tirer quelque chose, et si son grand-père revient alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer.

- Son grand-père est venu ? répéta Kurt en sentant la colère se réveiller dans son ventre." Qu'importe ce que Cameron Anderson était venu faire ici, ce n'était sans aucun doute pas pour les aider. Tout contact avec Blaine finirait mal. Il n'avait pas aidé Blaine à éviter d'être envoyé en maison de redressement, et Kurt ne le voyait pas l'aider plus maintenant.

"Il est toujours la personne à contacter en cas de problème, pour Blaine. Il n'a pas fait long feu après que je lui sois tombé dessus, gronda Burt à côté de lui. Tu as regardé pour porter plainte contre lui ?

- Nous avons parlé avec l'homme que nous avons attrapé, répondit Jim. Nous allons devoir demander à Blaine de confirmer ce qui a été dit. Il nous a donné les mots exacts de son grand-père, et l'a même identifié sur une photo avant de nous demander pourquoi nous voulions savoir tout ça. Ça ne sera pas assez si on considère le nombre de juges qu'il a dans la poche, mais si vous, euh... laissez planer ça au dessus de sa tête, et peut-être qu'il vous cédera la responsabilité légale de Blaine ? Ou qu'il aidera dans les procédures judiciaires qui vont suivre ? Ça semblera suspect s'il ne fait rien, étant donné qu'il est renommé en tant qu'avocat.

- C'est ce que je pensais, acquiesça Carole." Et Kurt fut tellement surpris qu'il se contenta de les dévisager, elle et son père. "J'y réfléchis depuis un bout de temps, et j'ai même fait quelques recherches. Même sans le consentement de son grand-père, Blaine a dix-sept ans et est légalement autorisé à décider où il habite, tant qu'il est avec un adulte responsable.

- C'est vrai ? réussit à dire Kurt." Il n'était pas au courant, il avait pensé que Carole et son père essaieraient de garder l'emménagement de Blaine chez eux le plus secret possible jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dix-huit ans en octobre. L'idée que Blaine était en fait autorisé à vivre chez eux sans problème légal était dans un sens un soulagement. Mais l'idée que Cameron Anderson fasse une apparition surprise, sans doute pour montrer qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire et pour qu'on le laisse tranquille par la suite, le contrariait et lui donnait envie d'empaqueter Blaine et de l'emmener dans sa chambre, chez lui. A l'abri de la loi, à l'abri de l'opinion des autres, et à l'abri du contrôle et du caractère impitoyable de son grand-père.

Quelqu'un poussa la porte et le Dr Burke entra avec un autre médecin, un homme grand aux cheveux sombres et aux lunettes fines.

"Kurt, voici le Dr Fuller. Il va t'opérer ce soir, expliqua le Dr Bruke sans préambule."

Kurt serra maladroitement la main de l'homme avec sa main gauche. Il se sentait soudain étourdi et épuisé, bien qu'il soit réveillé depuis moins de deux heures. Jim leur dit au revoir et le Dr Fuller lui expliqua une nouvelle fois la procédure.

Dix minutes plus tard, Burt aidait Kurt à enfiler une chemise d'hôpital, et ses yeux jaillirent de ses orbites quand il vit la ligne de suçons le long de son os iliaque, qui avait jusqu'alors été recouverte par son jean. Heureusement, il fut autorisé à garder son boxer, ce qui était moins humiliant qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Le Dr Fuller revint avec une infirmière qui l'aida à monter sur un lit à roulette. Carole l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la joue en le rassurant sur le fait que la chirurgie était bénigne. Kurt hocha nerveusement la tête quand on le fit rouler hors de la chambre jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis dans le service de chirurgie au cinquième étage. Pendant un court instant, il se demanda si c'était le même que celui où avait été opéré Blaine, mais qu'il avait été nettoyé du sang et du fouillis qu'il avait sûrement laissé derrière lui à cause de ses blessures. L'anesthésiste arriva avec son anesthésie, et il sentit la piqure aigue de l'aiguille en même temps qu'on lui mettait un masque à oxygène sur la bouche. Ses paupières s'alourdirent presque immédiatement. Tout en se laissant glisser, il se demanda si Blaine était toujours inconscient, perdu dans un cauchemar issu de son horrible passé, ou s'il ne rêvait pas du tout. Peut-être Blaine n'était-il plus capable de rêver du tout après cette soirée...

Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois ce soir là, Kurt se retrouva en train de regarder le même plafond carrelé dans une pièce presque sombre. Il était tard, il le comprit quand il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et qu'il vit son père endormi sur la chaise près de son lit. Son épaule était étroitement bandée et palpita douloureusement quand il défit ses couvertures et se tourna de manière à voir distinctement le contour du profil de Blaine, dans le lit à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Cette vision était à la fois réconfortante et douloureuse. Blaine n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était parti, ce qui était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose, de bien des manières. Après le nombre de fois où il avait confronté ces hommes, une part de lui avait presque commencé à croire que Blaine était invincible. Que même si son état émotionnel s'était brisé et était percé de toutes parts, sa force physique et sa résistance, ainsi que sa capacité à toujours s'en sortir ne seraient jamais remises en question.

Les larmes se formèrent rapidement dans ses yeux quand ils se posèrent de nouveau sur le plafond. Tout était tellement incertain, à présent. La peur de perdre Blaine de l'une des multiples manières envisageables lui donnait envie de vomir. Si son grand-père ne gâchait pas tout, alors son bracelet électronique le ferait. S'il arrivait à se débarrasser de ce truc, il pourrait toujours facilement être accusé d'avoir provoqué l'attaque ou d'un nombre incalculable d'autres choses, à en juger par le casier judiciaire qu'il avait à seulement dix-sept ans.

Quelqu'un poussa la porte doucement et en silence, mais la lumière du hall qui pénétra à l'intérieur attira son regard. Carole et Finn se faufilèrent à l'intérieur sur la pointe des pieds. Finn faillit se précipiter sur le lit pour lui donner une bourrade affective, mais Carole l'avertit brutalement et il se figea. A la place, il eut droit à une embrassade délicate, c'est-à-dire que Finn fit un cercle géant avec ses bras et pressa doucement les doigts dans les biceps de Kurt. En dépit de son humeur triste, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce geste.

Le reste de la nuit consista à écouter Finn geindre à son chevet pendant qu'il oscillait entre conscience et inconscience. Son cerveau était encore embrumé et bizarre à cause de l'anesthésie, et en plus de ça il était épuisé à cause de l'attaque et du souci qu'il se faisait pour Blaine. Il dut perdre complètement connaissance à un moment, car quand il se réveilla de nouveau le sol de la pièce l'éblouit et un rayon de soleil tiède lui chauffait le visage.

Kurt fut contraint de se protéger les yeux avec la main pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Son père avait disparu, et Finn était endormi sur un petit lit de camp dans le coin opposé, vers le lit de Blaine. Un sursaut d'espoir le fit frissonner quand il posa les yeux sur Blaine, mais le garçon n'avait pas bougé du tout – était toujours exactement dans la même position que la veille. Pendant un moment, Kurt écouta le rythme de son cœur grâce au moniteur et essaya de se réconforter avec ça. Si quelque chose de grave était arrivé pendant la nuit, il aurait surement été réveillé par les médecins qui se seraient précipités dans la pièce.

Il bailla bruyamment et son cœur plongea une nouvelle fois. Kurt n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais à en juger par la force du soleil, il devait être midi passé. Son esprit était plus clair qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la veille, mais il se sentait horriblement mal à cause de sa terreur de ce qui allait se passer une fois que Blaine se réveillerait.

Burt et Carole arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard par la porte ouverte, portant chacun deux plateaux de nourriture. L'estomac de Kurt gronda douloureusement quand l'odeur des œufs brouillés lui heurta les narines.

"Attention, prévint Burt. On dirait Finn et Blaine. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'occuper de trois garçons qui mangent comme quinze.

- Je ne mange _pas_ comme eux, répondit Kurt avec humeur en zieutant le plateau de nourriture sur la table que Burt approchait de lui." Carole l'aida à s'asseoir. Burt s'éloigna pour réveiller Finn et récupéra son plateau avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil à côté de celui de Carole. "Toujours pas de changement ?"

Carole et Burt le regardèrent d'un air désolé en jetant un coup d'œil du côté de Blaine, puis Carole prit la parole.

"Non, ils ont arrêté les somnifères il y a environ quatre heures, expliqua-t-elle. Il n'y a toujours pas de signe de gonflement du cerveau ou quoi que ce soit d'alarmant. Avec un peu de chance, il va se réveiller dans les prochaines heures."

Kurt hocha la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur Blaine quand il commença à manger. Finn prit le silence qui s'ensuivit comme une opportunité de raconter son match de la veille. Bien qu'il soit reconnaissant d'avoir une distraction, Kurt l'écouta à peine. Il était seulement content que l'attention ne soit pas focalisée sur lui. Carole et Burt écoutaient en souriant Finn qui leur racontait le match séquence par séquence, et Kurt passa la plus grande partie de son repas à surveiller le moindre mouvement chez Blaine. Le battement d'une paupière, la saccade d'un doigt. Quelque chose qui détente le nœud douloureux dans sa poitrine et lui dise que le garçon qu'il aimait était toujours là pour se battre pour eux.

La fin de leur repas arriva. Dr Burke vint l'examiner une dernière fois et signa le formulaire de sortie, puis demanda à Burt de signer le reste comme le voulait la procédure habituelle. Kurt était en train de remettre ses vêtements avec l'aide de Finn pour sa chemise, tout en refusant catégoriquement de partir bien que Carole et Burt insistent pour qu'il aille faire un petit tour, ne serait-ce que pour s'étirer les jambes, quand ses oreilles perçurent un faible grognement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sa tête se tourna brusquement, l'espoir refluant dans ses veines alors qu'il trébuchait pour rejoindre Blaine. Surpris, les autres l'observèrent jusqu'à ce que le garçon émette un autre gémissement, un bruit douloureux qui venait du fond de sa gorge. Carole sauta sur ses pieds et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Kurt en déduisit qu'elle allait chercher le Dr Burke. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses propres mouvements assez longtemps pour saisir la main de Blaine là où elle était posée, sur les couvertures. Un autre son lamentable s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Blaine et Kurt essaya de lutter contre les émotions qui affluaient dans sa poitrine.

C'était le moment que Kurt avait tant attendu et redouté. Tout pouvait changer, maintenant. Son univers pouvait se retourner et s'écraser, ou tout pouvait émerger de la tempête dans laquelle ils avaient été plongés. Burt était maintenant de l'autre côté du lit avec Finn, et tous deux regardaient nerveusement Blaine quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup derrière eux pour laisser entrer Carole et le Dr Burke.

Dr Burke se plaça rapidement devant Burt et Finn et vérifia quelques paramètres sur les machines. "Blaine, tu m'entends ? Si tu peux nous entendre, serre la main de Kurt ou cligne de l'œil, d'accord ?"

Un autre grognement, plus fort cette fois-ci et un sifflement cassant accueillirent ses mots. Kurt serra plus encore la main de Blaine et s'assit sur le bord du lit. "Blaine, c'est moi, Kurt. Serre ma main."

Lentement, les doigts pris dans sa poigne se serrèrent autour de sa main, bien que l'étreinte soit si faible que Kurt pouvait à peine la sentir.

"Ok, Blaine, c'est super, l'encouragea le Dr Burke. Il faut que tu ouvres l'œil et que tu essayes de parler, si tu y arrives, d'accord ?"

Blaine gémit faiblement et Kurt prit ça pour un accord. Son cœur battait sauvagement dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il regardait l'œil de Blaine bouger sous sa paupière. Quand les cils de Blaine s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître son iris vert-noisette, Kurt ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes. L'œil de Blaine était encore brumeux, le garçon semblait léthargique et faible, mais il répondait. Il pouvait les entendre et les comprendre.

"Fantastique, dit joyeusement le Dr Burke. Je vais examiner ton œil, d'accord ?"

Après avoir éclairé l'œil de Blaine quelques secondes et déclenché quelques gémissements, le Dr Burke recula et examina différentes parties de son visage.

L'œil de Blaine se fermait sans cesse, bien qu'il clignait souvent pour essayer de rester éveillé. Kurt essuya ses propres yeux et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue intacte, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille. "Tu es en sécurité, maintenant, bébé.

- K...k...k..." La voix de Blaine était tellement faible et tremblante qu'il se figea, inspira brusquement et fronça les sourcils. Kurt savait combien c'était difficile pour lui, ne serait-ce que de bouger la mâchoire étant donné le gonflement de son visage. Le fait qu'il soit probablement encore engourdi n'aidait pas non plus.

"Petites inspirations, lui dit le Dr Burke en posant légèrement la paume sur le haut de son torse. N'inspire pas plus que ça."

Kurt observa nerveusement pendant que Blaine suivait ses conseils, fermant de nouveau son œil. Il regarda les lèvres sèches et craquelées de Blaine travailler furieusement alors qu'il essayait de nouveau de parler. C'était ce genre de problème qu'il avait redouté, ou peut-être que les médicaments le rendaient trop somnolent pour qu'il puisse parler correctement.

"K...k...Kur...Kurt, bégaya faiblement Blaine en serrant un peu plus la main de Kurt.

- Oui, s'étouffa Kurt en soulevant la main de Blaine vers sa bouche et en posant sa joue tout contre. Je suis là. Il faut que tu restes éveillé pour le moment, s'il te plait."

Dr Burke adressa un signe de tête encourageant à Kurt, voyant bien qu'il obtenait un meilleur résultat.

"Dis-lui de rouvrir son œil."

Kurt acquiesça et répéta ses instructions. Après quelques secondes, Blaine fit ce qu'il avait demandé. Son regard semblait toujours voilé, mais cette fois son œil se balada un peu autour en assimilant la pièce et leurs visages. Kurt n'était pas certain que Blaine puisse se concentrer sur eux, tellement il semblait perdu.

"Est-ce que tu sais qui est l'homme à côté de moi ? demanda le Dr Burke à Blaine, qui louchait vers eux, à présent." Kurt retint sa respiration en attendant la réponse de Blaine. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que cela signifierait s'il se reconnaissait lui-même, ou la voix de Kurt, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître Burt ou Carole. Quelque chose pouvait complètement clocher dans sa vision.

"B... Burt, murmura Blaine." Son œil se ferma de nouveau.

- Hé, hé, reste avec nous, gamin, dit Burt. Nous avons attendu pendant des heures que tu te réveilles. Fais-nous une petite démonstration, ok ?"

L'œil de Blaine s'ouvrit lentement de nouveau, et le Dr Burke réussit à lui faire reconnaître Finn et Carole, avant qu'il tourne son regard vers la droite. Kurt surprit l'œil de Blaine rivé sur lui. Il pouvait voir combien Blaine était en train de lutter pour se concentrer et rester éveillé, mais il voyait une détermination familière qu'il fut soulagé de reconnaître.

"K...Kur... K-Kurt... ça…ça… v…va ? demanda Blaine d'une voix tremblante, et sa préoccupation fit jaillir le cœur de Kurt hors de sa poitrine." Tout l'amour inébranlable de Blaine miroitait dans cet œil vert-noisette, tout le bonheur et les souvenirs du petit monde qu'ils avaient réussi à se créer.

"Je vais bien, Blaine, répondit sérieusement Kurt. Ils n'ont pas réussi à m'avoir." Il lança un regard au Dr Burke qui hocha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle en avait fini pour le moment, et pressa ses lèvres contre les phalanges de Blaine. "Rendors-toi, maintenant. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras."

Blaine grogna pour signifier qu'il avait compris, et son œil se ferma pendant qu'il réussissait à murmurer "T...t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi, bébé, répondit Kurt, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses larmes." Blaine replongea dans le sommeil.

Dr Burke soupira, bien que soulagée et satisfaite. "C'est vraiment un bon signe. Il peut entendre, et a pu tous vous reconnaître en un coup d'œil. Sa manière de parler doit être due au gonflement ou l'étourdissement et les médicaments. Quand il se réveillera de nouveau nous en saurons plus, mais c'est un bon signe que son cerveau fonctionne correctement. Il a beaucoup de chance. Maintenant il ne reste plus que l'œil, en ce qui me concerne." Elle se leva et récupéra le tableau de constantes de Blaine dans la pochette plastique sur la porte. "S'il se réveille faites-moi appeler. Nous essayerons d'en obtenir un peu plus de lui si possible. Maintenez-le réveillé plus longtemps, essayez peut-être de le faire boire et manger un peu."

Carole la remercia une fois de plus et elle partit ajouter quelques notes au dossier de Blaine, mais Kurt resta là où il était, à serrer étroitement la main de Blaine. Le fait qu'ils soient presque sûrs que Blaine n'ait pas de dommage cérébral était un soulagement. Mais il restait toujours dans son esprit cette peur latente qu'une fois que le garçon serait plus conscient et que ses idées seraient de nouveau en ordre, il le lâche et le repousse à cause de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

A côté de lui, Carole et Burt s'étreignirent et Finn tapota bizarrement la jambe de Blaine de l'autre côté du lit. Kurt essuya ses yeux et essaya de ne pas penser à ce que les prochains jours et semaines pourraient signifier pour eux. Il essaya de ne pas penser qu'il pouvait très bien se renfermer et ne plus jamais le laisser revenir vers lui, une fois qu'il serait conscient. Les doigts de Blaine s'enroulèrent étroitement autour de sa main, et il jeta un coup d'œil en espérant qu'il se soit de nouveau réveillé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Malgré ses peurs, il lui rendit son étreinte, déterminé à s'accrocher à Blaine tant que le garçon et Cameron Anderson le laisseraient le faire, et même plus encore.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, la peau du visage de Blaine le picotait et le démangeait. Tout était trop lourd, et son cerveau était incroyablement embrumé et vacillant. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour se réveiller complètement, et quand il le fut il le regretta aussitôt. Sa tête palpitait, le lançait vraiment, et la partie gauche de son visage semblait étrangement engourdie et lourde, comme si elle avait été gonflée à l'hélium. Sa mâchoire était endolorie, et elle le lança et craqua bruyamment quand il tenta de la bouger. Blaine inspira lentement et profondément, ce qui le fit gémir à cause de la douleur qui lui saisit les côtes et le haut du thorax. Un grognement puissant tomba de ses lèvres et il s'obligea à se taire et à se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Il connaissait cette sensation. Les douleurs aigües en coup de poignard, quand ses poumons se gonflaient et étiraient ses côtes alors qu'elles ne pouvaient pas supporter le mouvement. Au moins une, probablement deux ou trois de ses côtés était cassées, alors. Parfait. Après quelques instants pour se détendre et se remémorer ce qu'on lui avait dit quand il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital après le bal Sadie Hawkins quelques années plus tôt, il s'attela à ouvrir son œil.

Une chambre d'hôpital sombre et floue l'accueillit. Quelque chose remua contre les draps près de sa hanche et il se débattit pour tourner la tête suffisamment afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait. La tête de Kurt était posée à côté de lui sur le lit, leurs mains étroitement enlacée, et l'autre garçon bavait paisiblement sur les couvertures. Quelque chose de chaud et douloureux se contracta dans sa poitrine, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses côtés brisées. La simple vue de Kurt ramena tous ses souvenirs de... hier au soir ? Quelques jours auparavant ? Il ne savait pas très bien combien de temps il avait passé dans le coma, mais le simple fait que ce soit arrivé le faisait enrager.

Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas aller dans son sens, pour une fois ? Pourquoi est-ce que son bonheur se finissait toujours en désastre ?

Kurt grogna bruyamment et Blaine baissa les yeux sur l'autre garçon – son _petit-ami_. Le simple fait de penser à ce mot le fit rougir. Mais la rougeur vint avec une brusque douleur le long de sa joue gauche, depuis sa mâchoire à son œil. Un sifflement de douleur tranchant passa ses lèvres et il fronça son unique œil valide en attendant que la douleur disparaisse. Seulement, elle ne le fit pas. La douleur n'augmentait pas, mais elle ne diminuait pas non plus. Elle le lançait régulièrement et se baladait le long de la partie gauche de son visage, envoyant même parfois de petites piqures pointues dans son nez.

La pensée de ce à quoi devait ressembler son visage fit grimacer Blaine. Il se rappelait d'une bonne partie de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le choc de la bouteille en verre sur son crâne, sa vision floue et l'hébétement alors qu'il était trainé vers la voiture et qu'on le cognait dedans la tête la première. Mais surtout, il se souvenait de sa terreur immense quand il s'était demandé ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'il serait en train de se vider de son sang, inconscient dans ce parking sombre et délabré, et que Kurt serait livré à lui-même. Blaine savait qu'aucun de ses voisins ne leur viendrait en aide. Ils n'avaient sans doute même pas jeté un coup d'œil dehors pour voir d'où venait l'altercation, et n'avaient pas pris la peine d'appeler la police. Ils n'en avaient jamais rien eu à faire.

Kurt renifla vaguement et enfuit son visage un peu plus dans la couverture, frottant son nez doucement contre leurs mains liées. Une masse douloureuse remonta dans la gorge de Blaine devant ce geste inconscient. Sans qu'il sache comment, Kurt s'en était tiré. Il s'était échappé et ils étaient tous les deux vivants. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible étant donné les dernières secondes dont il se rappelait, mais ils étaient en sécurité, bien qu'un peu groguis.

Une lourdeur s'insinua de nouveau dans son cerveau, et il laissa son œil se fermer une fois de plus, le visage et la poitrine toujours douloureux. Peut-être que le sommeil arrêterait la douleur, ou du moins la diminuerait.

Un ronflement sonore résonna dans le coin au pied de son lit et son œil se rouvrit d'un coup. La pièce était trop sombre pour qu'il puisse discerner les gens qui dormaient là, mais il était à peu près certain qu'un tel ronflement venait de Finn. Il l'avait entendu plus d'une fois ces dernières semaines, mais de ce qu'il pouvait en juger il y avait au moins deux personnes dans ce coin. Le ronflement continua, tonnant et résonnant, et Blaine comprit qu'il ne se rendormirait pas avec ce vacarme tant qu'il ne serait pas de nouveau épuisé.

Il laissa sa tête s'incliner sur le côté de manière à ce qu'il puisse observer Kurt dormir, heureux de savoir que le garçon qu'il aimait était sain et sauf. Que parce qu'il avait enduré la majeure partie, voire même l'intégralité de l'attaque physique, Kurt avait été relativement épargné. Du moins, physiquement. L'image du visage de Kurt, hystérique et inondé de larmes jaillit dans son esprit, la gifle de la main de Kurt contre la fenêtre au moment où la batte percutait son visage une dernière fois...

Son cœur battit violement dans sa poitrine et une petite alarme s'échappa de l'un des moniteurs. Arrête de penser à ça, se gronda-t-il. Il avait assez de souvenir douloureux comme ça. Le plus vite il en finirait avec celui-ci et l'oublierait, le mieux ce serait. Le bip se stabilisa progressivement, mais il était sûr que quelqu'un allait débarquer en courant d'une minute à l'autre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne fut pas étonné quand Carole, dans sa blouse d'infirmière, entra d'un pas vif. Il essaya de parler, mais sa mâchoire ne fonctionnait toujours pas correctement. Un filet de sons incohérents tomba de ses lèvres quand elle se précipita à ses côtés et commença à vérifier différentes constantes sur les écrans.

Un médecin arriva peu après et l'examina également avant de décider que son rythme cardiaque rapide n'était pas inquiétant. Sûrement dû à son cauchemar ou à la désorientation du réveil. Quand l'homme partit, Carole se laissa tomber à côté de lui en face de Kurt et saisit ses mains dans les siennes. Il essaya encore de parler, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et il ne sentait plus ni ses lèvres ni sa bouche.

"Chhh... détends-toi, mon chéri, l'apaisa doucement Carole. Tu as passé des moments difficiles. Prends ton temps, ok ?"

Il déglutit et malgré le peu de force qu'il avait, il se concentra pour bouger la bouche et en faire sortir les mots qu'il voulait prononcer.

"T... Tou... jour... t...toi, bégaya-t-il doucement." Mais il voyait à son haussement de sourcils qu'elle l'avait entendu et qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Même pour lui, ce qu'il venait de bégayer sonnait stupide, mais en sortir plus n'allait pas être facile. Rien que ces deux mots avaient réveillé la douleur dans ses tempes.

"Toujours moi ? répéta Carole avec confusion en rapprochant un peu sa chaise pour lui éviter de devoir parler plus fort."

Blaine essaya d'acquiescer, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur dans son crâne. Mon dieu, il _haïssait_ ce sentiment. Pourquoi est-ce que son cerveau et sa bouche n'arrivaient pas à fonctionner ensemble quand il avait besoin d'eux ? Il essaya quand même de nouveau.

"Qu… quand… b… be… besoin… toi." Il marqua une pause et avala pour laisser sa mâchoire se détendre, afin qu'il puisse forcer les mots suivants à sortir. "Ici." Il laissa son regard parcourir la pièce, espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de cet hôpital mais aussi de l'autre. "E...et ici." Avec un effort surhumain, il souleva leurs mains jointes pour tenter de les laisser tomber sur la poitrine et son cœur, mais quelque chose retint sa main et s'agita contre le lit. Une lueur s'agita dans le regard de Carole quand il fit ce geste, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la menotte fermée sur son poignet et attachée au lit.

Son bracelet électronique en était sans doute la raison. L'hôpital était à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de son appartement et certainement pas dans son périmètre. Etre amené ici avait sûrement du déclencher ce maudit truc et les flics allaient en avoir après lui.

"Je... je ne pensais pas que tu te rappellerais de ça, murmura-t-elle avec surprise." Il leva les yeux pour voir son regard posé sur son poignet menotté. Il se soucierait de ça une fois qu'il saurait exactement ce qui était arrivé après qu'on l'ait assommé. "C'était il y a tellement longtemps. Je l'avais moi-même oublié, jusqu'à récemment.

- Fa…fa…ci…le à oub…oublier, murmura Blaine, la gorge sèche et râpeuse." Mais maintenant qu'il la sentait, il s'en contenterait.

Le voir s'auto-déprécier sembla briser le cœur de Carole. Ses yeux brillaient faiblement à la lumière du couloir, et elle secoua la tête en signe de désaccord.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça, Blaine. Tu n'es pas facile à oublier, même si c'est ce que tu penses après... tout ce que tu as vécu, dit-elle avec sincérité. Tu représentes tellement pour nous, tu es bien plus fort et incroyable que même _Kurt_ le pense." Elle marqua une pause et caressa quelques boucles qui dépassaient de ses pansements, et même s'il l'avait voulu Blaine n'aurait pas pu détourner le regard. Cela faisait des années qu'un adulte en qui il avait confiance ne l'avait pas mis en valeur ou ne lui avait pas dit qu'il valait quelque chose. Même avant que son grand-père n'apprenne qu'il soit gay, cet homme se moquait de lui et le réprimandait sur toutes les choses qu'il n'aimait pas chez lui. Mais Carole... Carole était comme sa mère. Ou du moins, comme il pensait que sa mère serait si elle était encore vivante pour le voir en ce moment.

Sa poitrine se gonfla d'émotion à cette pensée. Mon dieu, sa mère ne le reconnaîtrait même plus. Même quand ces cicatrices et ces bleus auraient disparus. Il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, et parfois il se détestait pour ça.

"Tu étais un des petits garçons les plus adorables que j'ai jamais rencontrés, continua Carole après un moment." Blaine sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ne l'était plus, à présent. "Tu l'es toujours, même si tu aimes le cacher. La manière dont tu te comportes avec Kurt… je trouve ça magnifique que tout ce qui t'es arrivé n'ait pas réussi à complètement effacer le garçon dont je me souviens. Tu as tellement fait pour Kurt – pour _nous tous_. Je suis tellement reconnaissante que tu sois revenu dans ma vie et que tu aies rendu Kurt plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Je suis tellement reconnaissante d'avoir la chance de vous aimer, tous les deux."

La vision de Blaine redevint floue, mais cette fois ce n'était pas à cause de sa tête, ou de la douleur, ou de la fatigue. Après avoir laissé les larmes lui baigner l'œil un moment, il retira sa main de celle de Kurt et les essuya. Le mouvement fit remuer et grogner Kurt, et quand il réalisa que la main de Blaine avait disparue sa tête se redressa d'un bond et se tourna dans tous les sens.

"K...Kurt, appela doucement Blaine."

La tête de Kurt se tourna tellement brusquement que son cou grinça, mais ses yeux attrapèrent ceux de Blaine et les larmes qu'il venait d'essuyer réapparurent.

"Salut, dit doucement Kurt, les yeux brillants alors qu'il quittait rapidement son fauteuil." Il vacilla légèrement à cause de l'attelle dans laquelle se trouvait son bras, puis il s'installa à côté de lui sur le lit et lui prit la main. Carole se leva.

"Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, d'accord Blaine ?" Blaine hocha brièvement la tête sans quitter Kurt des yeux, et Carole quitta la pièce après lui avoir serré une nouvelle fois la main.

- T... tu es b… blessé au b... bras, murmura Blaine alors que la porte se fermait en claquant." Une partie de lui était soulagée d'entendre l'assurance revenir dans sa voix, mais il était toujours contrarié de ne pas arriver à bouger sa langue comme il le voulait. Il espérait que c'était seulement à cause de son étourdissement, parce que si ce bégayement se révélait permanent, il allait en devenir fou.

Kurt baissa brièvement les yeux sur son épaule, avant d'incliner la tête et de coller leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Bien que sa bouche et sa mâchoire soient en train de redevenir sensible, Blaine ne sentit même pas la chaleur de la peau de Kurt contre la sienne, seulement une légère pression. Et même s'il se sentait bizarre et effrayé, c'était toujours réconfortant de sentir son visage frissonner sous le souffle tiède de Kurt.

"Rien de grave, le rassura Kurt. Ils m'ont déjà rafistolé, pendant que tu dormais.

- C...combien de temps ? demanda Blaine.

- Ils nous ont amenés hier soir, l'informa Kurt." Il entendit Kurt déglutir et quelques larmes tombèrent de l'œil de son petit-ami sur sa joue et ses pansements. Le fait qu'il les sentait à peine le contraria. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. "Je... j'avais peur que tu aies... que tu sois…

- Non, coupa Blaine." Et il voulait plus que tout au monde se redresser et l'embrasser, mais son cou lui semblait coulé dans de la cire chaude. Il arrivait à dodeliner de la tête des deux côtés, mais la soulever était impossible. Il était trop faible pour le moment. Il se sentit humilié à cette pensée.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et haleta, puis s'éloigna pour essuyer le bout de son nez avec sa manche. "Je sais ça, maintenant, mais hier soir Blaine... t… tu étais allongé là et tu ne bougeais pas, ou... ou..."

Blaine serra fort la main de Kurt, même si des flashs de ses propres souvenirs de la veille ondulaient dans son esprit. Il avait déjà vécu des choses semblables, malheureusement. Bien que ce soit à chaque fois dur et effrayant, ses expériences passées rendaient ça plus facile à accepter et à endurer. Mais Kurt... il ne lui avait jamais demandé, mais il était presque sûr que le garçon n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose qui ressemble de près ou de loin à l'épisode de la nuit passée.

"V... viens-là, Kurt, demanda Blaine en tirant un peu la main de Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et, avec lenteur et précaution, s'allonge à sa gauche dans le petit espace à côté de lui.

- Je ne te fais pas mal, hein ? demanda Kurt d'une voix inquiète en s'installant contre lui."

Blaine laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté afin de pouvoir de nouveau regarder Kurt dans les yeux. Par chance, c'était le côté de son œil valide. Autrement il n'aurait sans doute pas du tout pu voir son visage.

"Je vais bien, lui répondit Blaine avec douceur." Il considéra son absence de bégaiement comme une petite victoire.

Le bras valide de Kurt s'enroula délicatement autour de son biceps et il inclina sa tête vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur l'épaule de Blaine. "Je t'aime, lui dit Kurt." Et il y avait quelque chose d'insupportablement nerveux dans sa voix.

Blaine mit quelques secondes à le remarquer, mais il se souvint de sa réaction explosive après la mise à sac de son appartement. La manière dont il les avait complètement rejetés et mis à la porte. L'hésitation dans la voix de Kurt, son tremblement apeuré, lui firent réaliser qu'aussi terrible que soit sa condition physique, ce n'était rien par rapport au tourment qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. Kurt était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre, même si physiquement il allait bien. Il avait peur que Blaine lui claque une nouvelle fois la porte au nez, peut-être pour toujours. Et Blaine était terrifié à l'idée qu'ils finissent par se perdre l'un l'autre à cause de la nuit passée. La menotte qui l'enchaînait au lit n'était pas vraiment un bon signe.

Mais à présent, c'était impossible pour lui de tourner le dos à tout ça. Il allait se battre pour garder ce groupe de gens aimants et attentionnés dans sa vie. Même si cela devait finir par le blesser, même si son cœur devait finir par se briser, il ne se détournerait pas de Kurt, ni de Carole, ni de Burt, ni même de Finn. Sans eux son cœur ne serait même pas capable de se briser, car Kurt n'aurait pas été là pour l'aider à le trouver.

Bien qu'il soit terrifié de l'admettre, Blaine avait besoin d'eux maintenant plus que jamais. Besoin du soutien et de l'amour qu'ils lui avaient généreusement offert sans en attendre en retour. Sauf qu'il voulait le leur rendre de tout son cœur, et cela lui faisaient plus peur encore car son instinct lui hurlait encore de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir en courant à la première occasion.

Blaine laissa encore tomber sa tête jusqu'à ce que sa joue non blessée se pose contre les cheveux de Kurt. Ses yeux se fermèrent et Kurt soupira à ce contact. "Je t'aime aussi."

Ils s'assoupirent certainement, car quand Blaine reprit conscience Carole était en train de le secouer doucement pour le réveiller. L'odeur de quelque chose de délicieux frappa ses narines, et son estomac grogna si fort que Kurt se réveilla d'un bond à côté de lui. Ce mouvement les fit gémir tous les deux. Kurt parce qu'il s'était malencontreusement heurté l'épaule, et Blaine parce que la main de Kurt avait appuyé sur ses côtes en se retirant du lit.

"Désolé, s'excusa Kurt. Aussi, si ton estomac n'était pas aussi affamé ça ne serait pas arrivé.

- Tout à fait, murmura Blaine." Sa voix était loin d'être aussi mordante que d'habitude, mais il retrouvait son habituel ton moqueur. "Tu de... devrais être p... plus qu'ha... habitué à ç... ça mainte... tenant."

Il était presque sûr que le culot de la remarque disparaissait derrière son bégayement, mais il pouvait à présent sentir sa bouche et la majeure partie de sa langue. C'était sûrement un bon signe, même s'il avait encore du mal à parler. Carole aida Kurt à passer du lit à une chaise et installa l'un des plateaux qu'elle avait amené pour qu'il mange.

"Maintenant que Blaine est réveillé, tu as intérêt à manger, lui dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton sur le côté du lit de Blaine pour le relever en position assise." Même si le mouvement ne comprima pas ses côtes, il sentait toujours une petite gêne dans le torse dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'origine. Le changement de position l'étourdit un petit peu, et la pièce sembla vaciller pendant quelques minutes.

Mais Carole était à côté de lui, assise sur le bord de son lui et lui serrait la main. "Chhh, détends-toi mon chéri. Ferme les yeux et laisse ta tête s'habituer à ça, d'accord ? le rassura-t-elle pendant les minutes suivantes." La douleur dans son cerveau s'estompa et quand il cligna des yeux pour les ouvrir, la chambre était redevenue normale.

Cependant, l'ascension du sourcil de Carole lui annonça qu'elle était toujours inquiète de quelque chose par rapport à son état. Elle tendit la paille de son verre d'eau vers ses lèvres pour l'encourager à boire. Il fit ce qu'elle demandait, buvant doucement l'eau du verre et continuant avec du bouillon de poulet et quelques unes des nouilles de sa soupe. Mais aussi affamé qu'il l'était, il ne pensait pas pouvoir manger plus que ça.

Kurt finit assez rapidement et s'assit sur l'autre bord du lit, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la panique se réveilla dans la poitrine de Blaine. Il entendait Carole correctement du côté droit, pouvait même entendre un peu de ce que Kurt était en train de dire, mais il n'y avait même pas de stimuli dans son oreille gauche. Seulement un silence sinistre qui le rendit nerveux et le déséquilibra. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué ça avant, mais maintenant que c'était le cas il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose.

"En... entends pas, s'étouffa-t-il en refusant la cuillère de bouillon suivante et en se tournant vers Carole." Personne ne lui avait énoncé clairement sa liste de blessures, mais il en avait déjà repéré un certain nombre aux différents endroits où il avait mal.

"Quoi ?" Kurt bondit de son siège, alarmé, mais Carole coupa d'avance ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

"C'est ton oreille gauche ?" Blaine acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et elle continua. "Le tympan a été percé. Rien de grave heureusement, mais il va mettre au moins quelques semaines à guérir. Normalement l'oreille sonne beaucoup quand ça arrive, mais elle peut aussi s'éteindre de temps en temps ou complètement arrêter de fonctionner pendant une certaine période. Je vais laisser un mot au médecin pour lui dire de surveiller ça. N'oublie pas de nous prévenir si quelque chose change."

Blaine approuva en silence et se détendit un petit peu dans son lit. Le fait de ne plus entendre, ne serait-ce que d'une oreille, le terrifiait. L'audition avait été l'un des sens les plus utiles lors de son passage en maison de redressement, de même que les six derniers mois passés à Forestwood. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de n'entendre que d'une oreille s'il devait un jour retourner dans cet asile de fous.

Carole sembla se rendre compte de son inquiétude, car elle posa le bol et lui parla de chacune de ses blessures, lui expliquant le temps que chacune mettrait à guérir, et les possibles problèmes et complications. Blaine écouta la liste d'un air hébété, tout en regardant le visage de Kurt exprimer exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Au moins, s'ils voulaient l'enfermer de nouveau ils devraient attendre que certaines soient complètement guéries. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux des garçons se faire arracher les points de sutures par les brutes, là dedans. C'était après un accident de la sorte qu'ils avaient passé une loi officielle qui stipulait qu'on ne pouvait pas mettre quiconque sous les verrous sans un examen médical complet affirmant qu'il était en bonne santé, surtout pour ne pas se retrouver pris dans un autre procès par la suite.

Quand elle eut fini Kurt semblait énervé, et Blaine était en train de calculer le temps qu'il aurait avant qu'ils ne le jettent à nouveau parmi les loups. Ou peut-être... peut-être que cette fois-ci, comme il avait dix-sept ans et qu'il était presque un adulte aux yeux de la loi, ils le jetteraient dans une vraie prison et bon débarras. Il déglutit à cette pensée et détourna les yeux, sa menotte cliquetant quand il rapprocha les mains de son corps. Il avait remarqué que Carole n'avait rien dit à propos des flics et de leurs enquêtes, rapports, et de ce qui était arrivé à leurs agresseurs. Si elle n'avait rien dit, c'est que c'était sûrement mauvais. Mauvais pour _lui_. Il voulait savoir ce qui l'attendait, mais il n'arrivait pas poser la question. Pas maintenant, alors que tout le monde – y compris lui-même – était soulagé qu'il aille bien.

Le reste du dimanche se déroula dans le brouillard pour Blaine. Il dormit la plupart du temps, se réveilla de temps en temps pour manger et voir le médecin de garde. Burt finit par forcer Finn et Kurt à rentrer tous les deux ce soir-là car ils avaient cours le lendemain, mais quand Blaine se réveilla le lundi, Kurt était à son chevet. Leurs deux sacs se trouvaient dans la chaise à côté de lui, et Blaine comprit que le garçon était allé en cours au moins pour les avertir qu'il y avait un souci et pour récupérer leurs devoirs pour les prochains jours.

Carole passa pendant leur déjeuner et resta avec eux, changea le pansement autour de l'œil et de l'oreille de Blaine et nota que le gonflement commençait à diminuer bien que l'ecchymose soit encore étendue.

Elle étira aussi un peu ses jambes, car les médecins lui avaient dit qu'ils n'étaient pas près de le laisser marcher. Son oreille, d'un autre côté, avait commencé à sonner faiblement la nuit dernière, ce qui était d'après le Dr Burke un bon signe, malgré le fait que ça le rende fou.

Burt arriva juste après le déjeuner, de bonne humeur grâce à son premier jour de reprise du travail. Il avait l'air fatigué mais heureux d'après ce que pouvait en juger Blaine. Mais il ne pensait pas que Burt puisse reprendre à temps plein avant quelques semaines. Cette matinée avait probablement duré quatre ou cinq heures tout au plus, et il était déjà en sueur et n'arrêtait pas de décrocher de la conversation que Kurt voulait absolument avoir avec lui. Carole revint un peu plus tard dans ses vêtements normaux cette fois, prête à passer les prochaines heures assise avec eux.

Il était tard dans l'après-midi quand un groupe de visiteurs inattendus apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Blaine n'était pas surpris de voir deux policiers, dont un était – il en était sûr – le mec que Kurt avait reconnu quand ils avaient été poursuivis, et il ne connaissait pas le second. Un instant plus tard, il se fichait complètement de savoir pourquoi ils étaient là, car son grand-père venait d'entrer derrière eux, plus hautain et distingué que jamais. Le sang de Blaine gela dans ses veines quand la porte se ferma avec un petit bruit sec.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de lui. La colère commença à lui comprimer les entrailles quand il croisa son regard. L'homme qui l'avait abandonné et qui l'avait laissé dans l'enfer où il avait tenté de survivre. Il n'y avait rien dans les yeux de son grand-père. Un étranger dans la rue montrerait plus d'émotions envers lui que cet homme à cet instant.

Le policier qui lui était vaguement familier avança d'un pas et Blaine se rétracta par instinct, avant de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'homme. Il _haïssait_ les flics. Ils n'avaient jamais servi à rien à part à le harceler et lui faire la misère pendant toutes ces années. Pour eux il était à peine plus signifiant qu'un chewing gum sous leur semelle.

"Salut Blaine, je suis Jim Ferguson, salua l'homme." Et même si sa voix était enjouée et semblait amicale, Blaine le détesta immédiatement à cause du badge qui brillait sur sa poitrine. "Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que t'ont dit Carole, Burt ou Kurt sur la progression de l'enquête...

- Ils n'ont rien dit du tout et je n'ai rien demandé, gronda Blaine." Il considéra le visage impassible de Jim pendant un moment, puis tira sur la menotte autour de son poignet gauche. "Visiblement, rien de bon pour moi.

- Nous sommes là pour te l'enlever, en fait, lui dit Jim." Blaine était toujours en train de le regarder avec incertitude quand il se leva et contourna le lit jusqu'au côté opposé. "Je reviendrai sans doute dans quelques jours pour enlever le bracelet électronique également."

Il fit un geste pour saisir le poignet de Blaine mais celui-ci éloigna brutalement la main le plus loin possible. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Il lui restait encore trois semaines à porter ce foutu truc. Toutes les histoires engendrées par son séjour à l'hôpital ne feraient qu'accentuer les problèmes qu'il aurait pour le faire retirer, surtout si son casier judiciaire se rajoutait à tout ça.

"Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. Depuis quand est-ce que l'in... inté... rêt d'... d'... un dél... lin... qu... quant vous tient à cœur ?" Carole avança à son tour et essaya de lui prendre le bras, mais il lui jeta un regard de travers. "Non, aboya-t-il." Il se tourna vers Jim et le second policier, attrapant au passage le regard désapprobateur de son grand-père par-dessus son épaule. "Ils sont là pour me donner des réponses et je les veux maintenant. Depuis quand est-ce qu'une enquête joue en ma faveur ? En faveur d'un _délinquant gay dans l'Ohio _?

- Oh, ça suffit, Blaine. Inutile de te montrer aussi hostile et impoli, résonna la voix claire et cassante de son grand-père derrière les officiers." Blaine grinça des dents et combattit l'envie de frapper la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. Le seul son de sa voix fit émerger tous les souvenirs de la première nuit où il s'était retrouvé seul. Le bruit sourd de sa malle jetée sans ménagement sur le pavé. Le claquement des portes de la voiture, la clef misérable qu'on lui tendait, et les mots blessants, pleins de haine qu'on lui avait adressés peu après. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier les hurlements de rire qui avaient accueillis les insultes sèches de son grand-père, ou la manière dont Cameron avait regardé ces hommes – ceux là même qui venaient de l'envoyer à l'hôpital – sans s'inquiéter de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Puis il l'avait laissé là, à se débrouiller tout seul. A être battu jusqu'au sang pendant qu'il se démenait pour trouver un moyen de barricader la porte d'entrée parce que le verrou ne marchait pas.

A la tête de son lit, Burt gronda de colère, mais son grand-père fit un pas en avant et continua à parler. Son regard était limpide pour Blaine. Le sourire charmant et vide qui avait trompé un nombre incalculable de jurés, mais qui lui ne l'avait jamais trompé, s'étirait sur son visage. Rien n'avait changé entre eux, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait que ce soit le cas.

"Il reste quelques détails à peaufiner avec la police, mais la plupart est déjà réglée. Je dois reconnaître que ce genre de choses commence à devenir un peu répétitif, dit sévèrement Cameron. Je ne sais plus quoi faire de toi, à force." Son sourire s'élargit, mais ses yeux vacillèrent et s'obscurcirent en un regard que Blaine connaissait bien, même si cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

C'était le même regard railleur que lors de cet agréable soir de mai, sur le parking. Celui qui le défiait de répondre sèchement ou de dire un mot qui reflétait la vérité, afin de le rembarrer une fois de plus pour qu'il se sente complètement désespéré. Afin de prouver qui avait le pouvoir, et que quoi qu'il dise il aurait toujours l'air d'un insolent et turbulent petit garçon ingrat envers son grand-père qui voulait l'aider. Blaine serra les dents et ne dit rien, parce que c'était inutile de répondre. Personne ne le croirait jamais, contre Cameron Anderson. Pas avec son casier judiciaire et son orientation sexuelle – pas tant que son grand-père serait du bon côté de la loi, avec une centaine de juges à sa botte.

Pendant qu'il dévisageait son grand-père, Jim lui demanda son poignet pour enlever la menotte. Lentement, Blaine obtempéra et entendit le cliquetis métallique contre la barre du lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait retrouvé l'usage de son bras gauche et on lui racontait tout. L'un des hommes était mort, abattu par un policier. Deux étaient en détention, l'un depuis la nuit de l'agression et l'autre retrouvé le lendemain ivre mort dans une allée un peu plus loin. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'eux pour identifier l'homme, mais ils avaient l'air certain que c'était l'un des deux qu'ils cherchaient. Le quatrième était toujours introuvable. Son grand-père avait participé à l'affaire, s'était assuré que le décès soit traité uniquement entre policiers, avait fait en sorte que la mise en alarme du bracelet électronique ait été justifiée par un danger de vie ou de mort, et s'était globalement débrouillé pour qu'on pense qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas. Quand ils eurent fini de tout expliquer, Blaine savait que l'implication judiciaire de son grand-père était surtout destinée à se tirer lui-même d'affaire. S'il avait l'air de se préoccuper de lui et qu'il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider, alors personne ne l'accuserait de rien.

Blaine garda un visage impassible quand les deux hommes se levèrent et leur dirent au revoir pour ce soir. Ils seraient de retour dans la semaine pour enlever le bracelet électronique, bien que pour le moment il soit éteint et complètement inutile. Quand Jim Ferguson passa devant son grand-père, il lui adressa un regard mauvais et Blaine ressentit presque de la sympathie pour le policier. Même s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, au moins il n'était pas dupe. Si c'était bien lui l'ami du père de Kurt, alors il en savait sans doute bien plus sur la vie de Blaine qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le second policier ouvrit la porte et sortit. Avec un dernier geste de la main, Jim le suivit... seulement pour vaciller et se jeter sur le côté avec un cri.

"Whoa, petite ! Inutile de me déboiter les genoux !"

Blaine s'étonna de cette remarque, surtout parce qu'il ne voyait rien de là où il se trouvait, mais quand son grand-père pris un air alarmé et se tourna brusquement il sut qu'il avait sa réponse. Son cœur sursauta douloureusement quand une petite fille dont les boucles blondes étaient tressées en deux nattes entra en sautillant dans la chambre.

"Blaine est là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle alors que Cameron lui barrait le passage.

- Lily Marie, je t'ai dit de rester dehors...

- Je veux voir mon _frère_, répondit-elle avec effronterie." Et bien que Blaine ne puisse pas la voir à travers le corps de son grand-père, il l'imaginait parfaitement en train de pointer le menton tout en le dévisageant avec conviction.

"Lily ? appela Blaine." Il détesta la peur et la timidité qui perçaient dans sa voix. Presque trois ans s'étaient déroulés depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. Le fait même qu'elle se souvienne de lui serra étroitement son cœur.

"Blaine ! Je le _savais_ ! s'écria Lily." Avant que Cameron ne puisse la retenir elle le contourna en courant, évita son bras et vola littéralement vers le lit. "Un des docteurs a dit ton nom et... _ton visage _! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Lily ! gronda Cameron d'une voix forte et furieuse. Ne le touche _pas_ !

- Mais...

- J'ai dit non, continua-t-il d'une voix dure. On s'en va."

Burt s'interposa, mais Blaine ne pouvait détacher les yeux de sa sœur. Dieu, elle avait tellement grandi ces dernières années. La petite fille de sept ans au visage bizarre et rond, sans dents de devant, s'était transformée en une jeune fille de neuf ans, grande et dégingandée. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs et un peu plus sombres, mais ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes. Les mêmes yeux vert-noisette que les siens, seulement ils étaient écarquillés et innocents, mais surtout très contrariés et inquiets pour le moment. Il avait toujours trouvé ça génial de partager la même couleur d'yeux avec elle. C'était le seul trait physique qu'ils avaient en commun, et même quand quelqu'un ne les croyait pas frère et sœur, il n'avait qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à leurs iris pétillantes pour aussitôt changer d'avis.

"Vous n'allez nulle part tant que je n'ai pas obtenu quelques réponses, gronda Burt." Et Lily se retourna pour le regarder avec surprise.

Blaine leva les yeux lui aussi, et le petit hochement de tête de Burt lui fit comprendre que sa principale motivation était de lui laisser la chance d'avoir un peu de temps avec Lily. Il n'avait jamais directement parlé d'elle à Burt, mais visiblement, sans doute par Kurt, il semblait déjà au courant.

Cameron se détourna de Lily et lui et dévisagea Burt avec remontrance. "Il n'y a aucun sujet que nous ayons à discuter.

- Si, il y en a, répondit Burt." Il regarda Lily de manière insistante. "Le futur de Blaine et sa situation scolaire."

Son grand-père sembla comprendre l'allusion quand il saisit ce regard vers Lily. Blaine savait qu'il ne voulait pas que Burt dise quoi que ce soit à propos de mai en présence de la petite fille. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils s'expliquent devant elle sur la raison pour laquelle il l'avait laissé livré à lui-même. Cela mènerait à beaucoup de questions difficiles, parce que sa sœur était toujours en train de poser des questions sur _tout_. D'autant plus qu'elle l'adorait, surtout parce que leur père et sa mère avaient été très absents. Il l'avait souvent aidée et lui avait enseigné beaucoup de choses quand il avait pu. Il lui avait même lu des histoires le soir, comme son propre père faisait avec lui quand il était plus jeune.

"Très bien, décida Cameron. Lily, reste ici. Ne le touche…

- Le toucher ne va pas la tuer ! s'écria Kurt." Et le son de sa voix fit sursauter Blaine. Il avait oublié que Kurt était là, parce qu'il était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Mais le son de sa voix le fit vaciller un petit peu. Son timbre aigu suffit à son grand-père pour prendre un air surpris, puis dégouté alors qu'il détaillait les cheveux et les vêtements de Kurt. Il pouvait voir les mots se former dans son esprit – les mêmes qu'il lui avait jetés à la figure il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

"N'essaye même pas de... commença Blaine, mais Kurt lui saisit la main et il s'arrêta." Il gémit à cause de ses côtes.

Burt semblait plus en colère que jamais quand il invita Cameron à sortir sans un mot. Blaine ne le remarqua même pas avant d'entendre la porte claquer, tellement il était concentré pour contrôler sa respiration afin que ses côtes cessent de lui faire aussi mal.

"Tu es gravement blessé, c'est ça ? murmura Lily en se hissant sur le lit près de sa cuisse et en s'asseyant. Que... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Blaine ?

- Ça... ça à l'air beaucoup plus grave que ça ne l'est vraiment, dit Blaine avec douceur." Kurt serra sa main et l'aida à se détendre dans le lit.

Les yeux de Lily s'obscurcirent avec scepticisme, et elle se tourna immédiatement vers Kurt.

"Il ment, pas vrai ?"

Kurt sembla surpris qu'elle lui adresse directement la parole, et même un peu nerveux de se retrouver dans la situation délicate où il devait soit lui mentir, soit contredire Blaine. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?

- Parce qu'il ment _toujours_ quand il est blessé ou énervé, répondit intelligemment Lily. C'est grave, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas génial, répondit Kurt avec un rapide regard pour Blaine."

Blaine tenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant cet échange, mais il siffla de douleur quand son œil gauche le lança violemment. C'était comme si les deux s'étaient soudain ligués pour s'accorder sur le fait que tout ce qu'il disait était pire que la réalité. Il avait eu des blessures du même genre auparavant – bien pires au niveau des côtes – tout ça n'avait rien de nouveau ou de particulièrement difficile. Pour lui, du moins.

"Tu vas te rétablir, quand même ? lui demanda Lily en se tournant de nouveau vers lui et en se mordant les lèvres." Pendant cet instant, Blaine aurait juré qu'elle était redevenue la petite fille de six ans qui s'étaient assise au même endroit après l'incident de la soirée Sadie Hawkins. Il se demanda ce dont elle se rappelait de ces semaines, mais à en juger par son regard terrifié, elle en avait des souvenirs.

"Ça va aller, la rassura-t-il en tendant un bras tremblant pour enrouler une natte dans ses doigts. Il va falloir quelque mois pour que tout soit réparé, mais ne m'estime pas battu tout de suite, d'accord ?

- Et ensuite, tu rentres à la maison ? insista Lily. Ou est-ce que tu ne dois rester ici que quelques temps avant de rentrer à la maison ?

- Je... non." Blaine déglutit difficilement car sa gorge se serra, et son cœur battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Mon dieu, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle pose autant de questions ? Comment est-ce qu'il allait se débrouiller pour lui expliquer ça ?

Son visage entier se décomposa à cette réponse, et si le cœur de Blaine ne s'était pas encore brisé, il le fit à ce moment là. Il sentait à peine sa douleur à la tête et ne se rendait plus compte de combien sa poitrine lui faisait mal, rien que par la vue du visage de sa sœur. Sa petite sœur. Ce petit être dont il n'avait pas vraiment voulu ni compris l'utilité jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui offre son premier sourire, son premier rire. La manière dont elle avait l'habitude d'enrouler ses bras et ses jambes autour de la sienne, et de glousser pendant qu'il marchait dans la maison en la trainant ainsi.

Il avait mal rien que de penser à tous les souvenirs qu'il avait désespérément bloqués, mais qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer maintenant qu'elle était assise devant lui. Elle était là, bien réelle, et probablement sur le point de disparaître de sa vie pour de bon.

"Mais... tu retournes à Dalton, alors ?

- Non, s'étrangla Blaine." Il avait terriblement envie de pleurer, et il détestait cette sensation. Il voulait seulement l'attirer dans ses bras et sangloter, et ne plus jamais laisser personne la lui arracher. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ça ne ferait que l'effrayer plus encore, et ça le blesserait lui aussi. "Je ne vais plus à Dalton, Lily.

- Mais alors... Blaine. Je ne _comprends_ pas, répondit Lily avec agacement. Nous sommes là pour te voir et te ramener à la maison. Où est-ce que tu vas aller ?

- Je..." Blaine s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration tremblante et se prépara à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Il avait toujours détesté la décevoir ou lui donner de mauvaises nouvelles, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire son grand-père à propos de lui, mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait menti. Lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait jamais chez elle allait être terrible, et essayer d'expliquer _pourquoi_ ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. "Je vais rentrer à la maison une fois qu'ils me laisseront sortir d'ici, commença-t-il lentement." Et il se mordit la langue pour retenir le rire sans humour qui menaça de s'échapper de ses lèvres quand le visage de la petite fille s'éclaircit. "Lily, chez... chez moi et chez... chez toi... ce n'est plus la même maison."

Son visage se décomposa de nouveau et c'était un spectacle encore pire que le précédent. Blaine souhaita presque être de retour dans le parking, être battu à mort et avoir la moitié du visage défoncée, car ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était cent fois pire, cent fois plus douloureux et déchirant. Il n'y avait pas de manière douce de dire adieu à sa sœur. Mais au moins, il avait l'occasion de le faire, cette fois. Même s'il ne savait pas si en réalité c'était une bonne chose. Il ne se sentait absolument pas soulagé.

"Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement." Blaine pouvait déjà voir les larmes se former dans ses yeux, mais il savait qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour les retenir. Elle avait toujours fait de son mieux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. "Grand-père voudrait que tu...

- C'est le problème, Lily, coupa Blaine. Il... il ne veut pas de moi. Plus jamais."

Blaine fut obligé de détourner le regard. Il se sentait tellement honteux, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son grand-père n'était qu'un connard homophobe. Il n'avait rien fait de mal pour s'attirer tout ça, mais il se sentait quand même coupable. Il avait toujours l'impression que c'était sa faute, parce que toute cette colère et cette haine étaient dirigées contre lui et contre qui il était.

Son regard se posa sur Kurt, et cela ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, lui aussi. Des larmes que Blaine ne pouvait pas supporter – une compassion qu'il ne méritait pas et dont il ne voulait pas. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Lily, qui semblait tellement brisée, petite et perdue, et décida de lui expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait avant qu'elle ne recommence à poser des questions.

"Tu te rappelles de ces dessins animés de Disney avec les princesses, que tu aimais tellement ?" Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et remonta le lit jusqu'à lui, lui agrippant le biceps dans une poigne de fer, comme si elle avait peur que si elle le lâchait, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Il se haïssait pour devoir lui rappeler qu'effectivement, elle ne le reverrait pas. "Tu te rappelles qu'elles aimaient tous des garçons, et qu'elles en tombaient amoureuses ?" Autre hochement de tête. "Et bien, parfois… parfois les filles aiment d'autres filles et tombent amoureuses d'elles, continua Blaine tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Kurt. Parfois les garçons aiment d'autres garçons et tombent amoureux, eux aussi.

- Oh, répondit simplement Lily d'une voix douce. Tu es gay."

Blaine fut un peu étonné de la manière crue dont elle avait dit ça, mais elle n'était pas vraiment connue pour son tact. Pendant un instant, il fut certain qu'elle allait le repousser avec dégoût, certain que leur grand-père lui avait rempli la tête avec une tonne de merde anti-gay et de haine, mais elle se blottit un peu plus contre son bras et renifla.

"Tu... tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Blaine, surpris, et Lily s'assit en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mon dieu, Blaine, j'ai neuf ans, je ne suis pas _débile_, dit-elle, exaspérée." Après une seconde, elle expliqua. "Le garçon de ma classe qui essaye absolument de m'embrasser a deux papas. Ils sont très gentils, mais grand-père ne les aime pas du tout.

- Il essaye absolument de _quoi _?

- T'inquiète pas, continua-t-elle avec superbe. Les garçons sont gnangnan. Ne prends pas ça personnellement.

- Tu lui mets un coup de pied dans les noix s'il essaye de...

- Berk, chuchota Lily. Je ne veux pas de mon pied à_ cet endroit_."

Carole et Kurt éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, et Blaine réussit à oublier pendant quelques secondes comment cette conversation et cette visite allaient se terminer, parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. Elle se fichait du fait qu'il soit gay. C'était juste une partie de lui, et non une énorme fantaisie comme le pensait leur grand-père.

Lily glissa un peu plus sur le lit et regarda Kurt. "Si ce n'est pas déjà ton petit-ami, il devrait l'être, dit-elle à Blaine d'un ton très sérieux. Il a de beaux yeux. Les gens gentils ont toujours de beaux yeux. Tu devrais le garder avec toi.

- C'est mon petit-ami, dit doucement Blaine." Il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Kurt et les serra fort. "Ca m'a peut-être pris un peu de temps pour le comprendre, en revanche.

- Tu es un peu stupide, parfois, répondit Lily." Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire, même si cela lui faisait mal et semblait inapproprié. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vue.

"Tu m'as manquée, murmura-t-il." Dès qu'il les eut prononcés, ses mots pesèrent sur son estomac. Elle continuerait à lui manquer. Pendant des mois, pendant des années, durant le reste de sa vie. Après aujourd'hui, il ne la reverrait sans doute plus jamais. Après aujourd'hui, Cameron l'emmènerait chez lui et lui remplirait la tête de mensonges pour les prochaines années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui non plus.

Blaine ne s'aperçut pas que Lily était en train de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle de nouveau.

"Je ne vais plus jamais te revoir, c'est ça ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine de larmes."

Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, il ne voulait pas lui mentir juste pour qu'elle se sente mieux ou lui répondre "non" et lui briser le cœur. Il regarda Carole qui les observait en silence, aussi triste et déchirée que lui. Puis il regarda Kurt, qui lui adressa un petit sourire amer. Si l'un des deux pensait à une meilleure réponse, il ne la lui donna pas. Personne ne pouvait lui donner une réponse qui lui laisse de l'espoir.

"Je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec honnêteté."

Les larmes de Lily continuèrent à tomber silencieusement pendant qu'ils restèrent allongés là, mais les siennes ne vinrent pas. Il se sentait plus vide et hébété qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Après le passage à tabac qu'il venait de subir, après toute la merde qu'il avait traversée, il avait enfin Lily avec lui, mais seulement pour un instant. Dès que les portes s'ouvriraient de nouveau, elle serait entraînée loin de lui après avoir été agitée sous son nez d'un air moqueur. Il ne voulait pas que les portes de sa chambre s'ouvrent, il ne voulait pas sentir son cœur s'émietter une nouvelle fois comme il finissait toujours par le faire quand il s'autorisait à aimer quelqu'un.

A sa gauche, Kurt resserra son étreinte sur sa main et la gorge de Blaine s'assécha. Combien faudrait-il de temps pour que Kurt lui brise le cœur, comme tous les autres avant lui ?


	26. Chapitre 26

CHAPITRE 26

Quand Burt ferma la porte de la chambre de Blaine derrière lui, il essaya d'imprimer le dernier regard de Carole dans sa mémoire. Il tenta de mettre l'avertissement évident en première ligne dans son esprit pendant qu'il menait Cameron dans une chambre vide à côté de celle de Blaine, mais c'était difficile. Tout ce qu'était l'homme en face de lui le rendait furieux, et il lui fallut toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas laisser ses doigts se former en poings et se balancer d'un air menaçant. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Pas maintenant, sans doute jamais. Burt voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Blaine, et cela impliquait qu'il surveille son comportement envers l'homme qui avait le contrôle sur sa vie.

Dès que la porte se ferma, Burt tenta de trouver une manière polie d'entamer cette conversation. Rien ne lui vint, car il n'avait vraiment rien de plaisant à dire à l'enfoiré qui se tenait devant lui. Par chance, Cameron semblait bien meilleur pour ce genre d'exercice. Même si Burt ne l'admettrait jamais.

"Vous avez l'air... d'apprécier Blaine, observa Cameron." Tout en parlant, il jaugeait Burt du regard.

"Il faut être idiot pour ne pas adorer ce garçon, aboya Burt." Ses nerfs avaient déjà lâchés, dans la chambre de Blaine. Mais à présent il était en train de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il s'était forcé à garder depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la pièce. Tout ce que cet homme disait lui faisait grincer les dents et serrer les poings. Il allait falloir un miracle pour que tout ça finisse sans qu'il frappe l'autre homme.

"Votre _fils_ semble partager ce sentiment, railla Cameron." L'insistance qu'il avait placée sur le mot "fils" fit bouillir à nouveau le sang de Burt. Kurt était plus un homme – une meilleure personne – que Cameron ne le serait jamais. Il n'avait fallu que deux secondes à Burt pour le comprendre.

"Je vous _interdis_ de vous moquer de mon fils, gronda Burt. Mes _trois_ garçons sont parfaits. Blaine n'a pas besoin de correspondre à votre méprisable idée de ce qu'un véritable homme doit être. Il n'a certainement pas eu besoin de vous pour devenir l'homme qu'il est déjà.

- Comme si j'allais élever quelqu'un comme _ça_. Mon inutile de fils est responsable de tout ça. Aucun des deux n'a jamais tenu la place qu'il était supposé tenir, répondit Cameron. Je me fiche du garçon, et je n'ai pas envie de perdre une fois de plus mon temps à lui trouver une autre option...

- Si vous l'aviez traité comme un être humain en mai, vous n'auriez pas _besoin_ d'une autre option !"

Un silence inconfortable suivit le cri retentissant de Burt. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de respirer bruyamment, leurs yeux brillants de colère braqués l'un sur l'autre. Cette conversation ne se déroulait pas du tout comme Burt l'avait espéré. Il avait essayé de se forcer à être poli, ou d'utiliser les minces preuves d'abandon et de négligence qu'ils avaient contre Cameron, mais dans son emportement il avait tout oublié. La probabilité de brandir quoi que ce soit contre la puissance judiciaire de cet homme était de toute manière ridicule. Mais même s'il voulait à tout prix garder Blaine avec eux pour le protéger, même s'il s'était promis encore et encore de se montrer courtois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cet homme était responsable de tout ça.

"Blaine a prouvé des centaines de fois combien ses choix réussissent à me pourrir la vie, dit calmement Cameron après un moment. A voler dans les magasins, à se battre, à s'introduire dans les garages pour voler des pièces automobiles et les revendre. A décider de... de fréquenter d'autres garçons aussi perdus que lui. C'est un cercle sans fin et je ne vais...

- Aimer, corrigea Burt avec colère. Il aime mon fils. Vous ne choisissez pas la personne dont vous tombez amoureux, et s'il est aussi perturbateur, c'est parce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais été présent pour lui quand il en avait besoin.

- Je n'ai pas le temps...

- Vous auriez dû lui en accorder, coupa Burt. Carole et moi avons trouvé tout le temps qu'il fallait pour ce garçon. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès en quelques _semaines_, après avoir été ignoré des années.

- Alors c'est votre problème, maintenant, s'écria Cameron. Je ne veux _pas_ qu'il déteigne sur ma petite-fille.

- Il ne représente pas un problème pour nous, répondit Burt d'une voix cinglante. Il est l'une des meilleures choses qui soient arrivées à mon fils, et il sera toujours le bienvenu chez nous.

- Vous le prendriez avec vous ? demanda Cameron." Il y avait une légère nuance de surprise dans sa voix. Peut-être pensait-il que Burt n'était pas attaché à ce point là au garçon, ou bien qu'il n'avait pas l'argent nécessaire, ou encore qu'il ne voulait pas ramener ce genre de problème sous son toit. Mais Burt voyait au-delà de ça. Il savait le potentiel qu'avait Blaine, il savait combien son cœur était grand quand il arrivait à admettre qu'il en avait un. Cameron, lui, ne voyait que quelque chose qui ne valait plus la peine de perdre du temps, et le fait que cet homme ait eu un rôle dans la vie de Blaine dégoûtait Burt au plus haut point.

"Il vit pratiquement avec nous, de toute façon, annonça Burt d'un ton accusateur. Et vous avez raison. Il n'a pas sa place avec vous, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne correspond pas à ce que vous attendez de lui. C'est parce que vous ne le laisserez pas être lui-même. Si vous n'arrivez pas à voir à quel point ce garçon peut être incroyable, alors vous ne le méritez pas.

- Vous changerez d'avis une fois que vous aurez vu combien son cas est désespéré, dit Cameron avec amertume. Tout ce potentiel pour devenir quelqu'un de bien, gâché parce qu'il veut jouer les péd..."

Le poing de Burt frappa la table roulante à côté du lit, et le métal sonna puissamment quand ses phalanges le percutèrent. Cameron s'arrêta au milieu de son mot, considérant le poing de Burt d'un air alarmé. Il avait fallu à Burt toute sa volonté pour ne pas frapper l'autre homme dans la face, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Blaine était sa priorité, et frapper l'autre homme n'amènerait que des soucis en plus, même s'il se serait senti beaucoup mieux après.

Cameron s'éclaircit la gorge avec superbe et dit "Je vais devoir vous envoyer tous ses documents administratifs. Vous avez une adresse à me donner ?"

Il donnait l'impression d'être en train de négocier une marchandise, et son ton donna l'envie à Burt de frapper quelque chose d'autre. A la place il se contenta de cracher son adresse pendant que Cameron la rentrait dans son téléphone portable, puis de le regarder d'un air noir pendant qu'ils quittaient la pièce. Quelques infirmières, qui étaient en train de chuchoter dans l'office, cessèrent brutalement quand elles les virent. C'était ridiculement évident qu'elles étaient en train de parler des cris qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Mais Burt s'en fichait royalement pour le moment. Chaque gramme de sa volonté était dirigé à retenir ses bras le long de son corps et à les empêcher d'entourer le cou de Cameron Anderson pour l'étrangler. L'hôpital n'était sans doute pas le meilleur endroit pour ça, avec tous ces témoins et ce matériel de réanimation.

Toutes les pensées nauséeuses et meurtrières de Burt le quittèrent quand il rentra dans la chambre de Blaine. C'était un contraste violent de voir Blaine et sa sœur allongés ensemble par rapport au Blaine de quelques jours auparavant. L'intra-veineuse sur son bras était le seul tuyau qu'il restait, et il était assis, mais l'expression de son visage fit de nouveau dégringoler son cœur dans sa poitrine. Lily était blottie contre son flanc, en train de pleurer doucement pendant que la main de Blaine jouait avec l'une de ses tresses et qu'il murmurait tendrement contre son front. Chaque mot semblait difficile et douloureux à prononcer. Ses yeux brillaient des larmes qu'il retenait, et Burt fut obligé de détourner le regard pendant un instant. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir le cœur de Blaine se briser comme ça après tout ce qu'il avait appris sur son passé. D'abord ses parents, puis son abandon, et maintenant ça. Le sort semblait s'acharner contre lui.

Cameron n'avait pas dit si Blaine resterait ou non en contact avec Lily, mais Burt savait que son avis sur le sujet était clairement établi. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient pour des années, voire des décennies, et Burt ne pouvait plus rien faire pour prolonger leurs adieux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était être présent pour Blaine quand il serait prêt à accepter son aide.

"Lily, la réprimanda Cameron. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit...

- Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Blaine rentrer avec nous ? demanda-t-elle en hoquetant, tout en s'asseyant pour se confronter à son grand-père. Je croyais que la famille était importante ! Blaine est mon fr...

- Non, répondit Cameron d'une voix dure." Il avança et la souleva dans ses bras, bien qu'elle se débatte contre lui. Blaine se recroquevilla quand elle fut arrachée de son lit, les larmes baignant ses yeux fermement fixés sur le plafond malgré les hurlements de protestation de Lily. Burt vit Kurt tendre la main pour saisir la sienne, mais Blaine la retira sans un mot. Un frisson d'horreur descendit la colonne de Burt quand il vit le regard vide de Blaine, parce que rien dans ce regard ne ressemblait au Blaine Anderson qu'il connaissait – ni la colère, ni l'arrogance, ni l'amour. L'idée qu'ils puissent tous perdre Blaine maintenant ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. "Il n'est plus ta famille, à présent.

- Si ! hurla Lily en se débattant dans ses bras. Je veux voir Blaine !

- Tu ne le reverras _plus_, jeune fille, l'informa Cameron. _Jamais_, ajouta-t-il en guise de point final. Blaine est un jeune homme malade et perturbé...

- Il a juste besoin de médicaments, alors, grand-père, s'écria Lily avec force. Et ensuite nous pourrons le ramener à la maison et être une famille. _Mon dieu_, pour quelqu'un qui se pense très intelligent, qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide parf...

- Assez ! hurla Cameron, et même Burt sursauta." Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette scène. Il ne voulait pas voir Blaine souffrir alors qu'on lui arrachait sa petite sœur, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il ne connaissait pas cette petite fille, n'avait aucun droit de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de sa vie. Il n'avait même pas ce droit pour Blaine. Une partie de lui mourut au sentiment d'impuissance totale qu'il éprouvait de ne pas pouvoir empêcher ce qui suintait devant les yeux de Blaine à cet instant.

"Il n'y a _pas de traitement_ pour ce qu'il a, cracha Cameron en remontant la petite fille qui se débattait dans ses bras. Et si tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer, ça va mal se passer quand nous rentrerons à la maison. Tu vas être privée d'Halloween si tu continues.

- Comment pouvez-vous manquer de cœur à ce point ? demanda soudain Kurt." Et le fait que son fils soit en train de s'interposer et de dévisager Cameron comme s'il allait le frapper fit faire un pas en avant à Burt, et il rejoignit le côté de la pièce où se trouvaient ceux qu'il aimait.

Lily pleurait bruyamment dans les bras de son grand-père, balbutiant le prénom de Blaine encore et encore, et Cameron les dévisagea tous. "Il ne peut pas y avoir de nouveau départ avec lui. Vous avez accepté de le garder et c'est ce que vous allez faire, ou alors vous allez le laisser tomber quand vous réaliserez combien de temps et d'argent vous gâcherez avec lui. Il, cracha-t-il en regardant Blaine qui avait baissé les yeux du plafond mais semblait plus humilié que jamais, ne nous causera plus jamais de problème, à moi, ma femme ou notre petite-fille.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un con, dit calmement Burt en baissant les yeux vers Blaine." Burt n'était pas sûr s'il était en colère, dévasté ou blessé par tout ça. C'était sans doute un horrible mélange des trois, et la pensée des conséquences de tout ça, comment Blaine allait réagir une fois que cet homme et que Lily seraient partis pour de bon... il ne voulait pas savoir quelle sorte de migraines les attendait tous.

"Vous êtes tellement perdu dans vos préjugés que vous avez déjà abandonné l'une des meilleures choses qui vous ait été données." Burt marqua une pause et se baissa pour serrer brièvement le pied de Blaine là où il tendait la couverture. Il fut repoussé faiblement, mais le contact attira l'attention du garçon et le fit regarder Burt droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il avait à dire était plus destiné à lui qu'à Cameron. Cameron ne valait pas la peine de se donner du mal ou de perdre son temps, alors que Blaine valait la peine de tout faire, et plus encore. "Vous allez rater la vie entière de votre petit-fils. Les lettres d'acceptation à l'université, les remises de diplômes, son mariage, vos arrière-petits-enfants. Vous allez tout manquer, et vous savez ce qui ne manquera pas à Blaine ? _Vous. _Parce qu'il nous a, à présent, et nous ne l'échangerions pour rien au monde pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre. Vous ne méritez pas d'avoir un garçon aussi fantastique, doux et altruiste que Blaine pour petit-fils." Burt désigna Lily, toujours prisonnière des bras de Cameron. "Vous ne méritez pas cette gentille petite fille non plus et un jour, quand elle sera plus grande, elle vous quittera pour retrouver son frère et ne reviendra pas. _Jamais_. De la même manière que _vous_ n'êtes jamais revenu pour Blaine."

Le visage de Cameron resta de marbre quand Burt détourna les yeux du visage médusé de Blaine. Ses mots avaient allumé une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du garçon, bien que cela ne les laisse pas vraiment deviner si le garçon laisserait son cœur ouvert ou non.

"Vous aurez les documents dans la semaine, dit Cameron d'une voix neutre en élevant un peu Lily dans ses bras et en tournant les talons en direction de la porte

- Non ! sanglota Lily, en essayant de se contorsionner par-dessus son épaule. _Blaine _!"

Une seconde plus tard la porte se fermait sur son visage rouge et larmoyant, leur donnant à tous une terrible dernière image d'elle les bras tendus vers son frère. Le silence de la pièce fut interrompu par quelques nouveaux cris étouffés, et l'image de cette petite fille entraînée de force le long du couloir vers l'ascenseur, tout en hurlant et se débattant, s'installa lourdement dans l'esprit de Burt alors qu'il se tournait vers le lit de Blaine. Et il savait que personne dans l'hôpital n'y prêterait vraiment attention. Ce n'était pas rare que les jeunes enfants réagissent de cette manière à la mort d'un proche, et connaissant Cameron il avait été assez malin pour le comprendre et l'utiliser à son avantage.

Burt se tourna de nouveau vers Blaine, et la détresse qu'il ressentait lui sembla douloureusement évidente pendant les quelques secondes suivantes. Puis ce à quoi il s'attendait arriva. Kurt tendit la main pour saisir de nouveau celle de Blaine. Et de nouveau, elle fut repoussée sans ménagement. Blaine fixait un point sur le sol près des chaussures de Burt, et l'amertume brillait dans ses yeux. Burt savait qu'il ne devait pas le forcer. Il pouvait voir la compréhension se mêler à l'agonie sur le visage de Kurt alors qu'il ramenait ses mains sur ses genoux.

Tous les trois savaient que le premier instinct de Blaine serait de se renfermer et de leur tourner le dos. Kurt et Carole l'avaient tous les deux expérimenté directement quelques mois auparavant, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Burt. Et après avoir vu combien il pouvait être ouvert, gentil et agréable, voir cela lui brisa le cœur. Mais Blaine avait besoin de temps pour assimiler, et Burt espérait que par la suite il laisserait au moins Kurt revenir vers lui, parce que Kurt était le lien entre lui et eux à présent. Quoi qu'il vienne de se passer, il n'allait pas laisser Blaine leur échapper.

"Non. Juste,… pas main... maintenant, murmura douloureusement Blaine." Même si Kurt acquiesça et lui montra qu'il comprenait, la tête de Blaine roula du côté opposé de manière à enfoncer son oreille valide dans l'oreiller et à s'enfermer tout seul dans son monde.

Le visage de Kurt se couvrit de larmes à ce mouvement, probablement à cause de toute la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, mais pour le moment Burt savait qu'il devait attendre. Il fallait qu'il soit patient et qu'il accepte que Blaine soit toujours en train de se débattre pour les laisser venir à lui, et qu'il puisse peut-être les laisser tomber pour de bon.

Carole se leva brusquement et s'essuya les yeux. "Je devrais rentrer à la maison pour être là quand Finn rentrera du lycée. Ma maison est vide depuis des jours.

- Je ne dirais pas non à une douche, ajouta Burt. Et je vais préparer quelque chose pour le dîner."

Kurt leva les yeux vers eux, accepta le baiser de Carole et la caresse affectueuse de son père dans ses cheveux.

"Je reviens dans quelques heures, lui dit Burt. Une de ces salades sympa, ça te dit ?"

Kurt hocha la tête puis reposa les yeux sur la forme silencieuse de Blaine. Burt suivit son regard. Il était dur d'être optimiste, avec Blaine dans un état pareil, mais il devait l'être.

"A demain matin, mon chéri, murmura Carole à Blaine en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Je commence à cinq heures, et Kurt et Burt vont passer la plus grande partie de la nuit avec toi ici."

Burt hocha brièvement la tête à ces mots et passa la main dans les boucles de Blaine. "Ne nous considère pas encore comme ne faisant plus partie de ta vie, gamin."

Les lèvres de Blaine tremblèrent légèrement, mais à part ça il n'y avait aucun signe de leurs adieux sur son visage. Blaine les avaient entendu, cependant. Il en était sûr. Ce petit mouvement avait convaincu Burt que leurs mots avaient atteint au moins son oreille sifflante. Burt espérait seulement que pour une fois Blaine les écouterait, qu'il sache que même si ses parents, ses grands-parents et le reste du monde l'avaient laissé tomber et l'avaient isolé, eux ne le trahiraient jamais. Même si Kurt et Blaine ne restaient pas ensemble pour toujours, il y aurait toujours un accueil chaleureux et une place pour Blaine sous leur toit.

Carole lui attrapa la main, et ils lancèrent un dernier regard aux garçons avant de quitter la pièce et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

"Kurt va réussir à le faire parler, dit Carole avec certitude. Il ne le laissera pas se renfermer de nouveau."

Burt ne dit rien, mais il espérait qu'elle avait raison. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il les avait laissés tous les deux seuls pour quelques heures. C'est à Kurt que Blaine s'était ouvert en premier, pas à lui, ni Carole ni Finn. Il espérait qu'un jour Blaine soit aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'avec son fils, mais en attendant il laissait à Kurt le soin de ramener le garçon des endroits sombres où il s'était enfermé.

"Comment ça s'est passé, avec Cameron ? demanda Carole quand il ne lui répondit pas."

Pendant qu'ils descendaient et sortaient dans l'entrée, Burt lui rapporta la conversation assez succincte qu'ils avaient eue et ce que Carole n'avait pas encore déduit des derniers instants dans la chambre d'hôpital de Blaine.

"Tu aurais dû le frapper, dit Carole avec force alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant sa voiture sur le parking du personnel." Sa respiration était saccadée, et elle était en colère comme Burt ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

"Pas sûr que ça l'aurait rendu plus agréable, répondit Burt avec résignation.

- Je me serais sentie mieux après, gronda Carole. S'il revient, je m'en chargerai moi-même.

- Il ne reviendra pas, dit Burt d'un ton calme. Blaine ne le reverra plus jamais. Il va m'envoyer tous ses documents légaux. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai devenir son tuteur ou quelque chose du genre, et Cameron ne sera de toute façon probablement pas d'accord parce que tout le monde se poserait des questions. Si rien d'autre n'arrive avant octobre, alors il est l'un des nôtres.

- J'adore nos garçons, dit doucement Carole." Elle fit un pas dans ses bras et lui donna un petit baiser, acceptant de lui téléphoner un peu plus tard quand Finn et elle auraient diné.

Burt attendit qu'elle soit dans sa voiture et disparaisse avant de monter dans son camion et de rentrer chez lui, tout en essayant de se rappeler des différents ingrédients que Kurt mettait toujours dans sa salade. Alors qu'il entrait dans sa rue et approchait de chez lui, il fut surpris de voir un autre camion garé à la place habituelle de Kurt devant chez lui. Il lui fallu un moment pour se rappeler à qui appartenait ce vieux camion bleu marine et déglingué, mais le cri qui provint du garage lui rafraîchit la mémoire. Puckerman était chez lui. Avec Finn, sans doute, bien qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris que le garçon soit rentré chez lui par effraction. Le fait que Puck soit là l'étonnait en lui-même, mais il se rappelait que Kurt avait mentionné la bonne entente entre Blaine et lui.

Burt rentra rapidement, passa devant les escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil au matelas qui avait appartenu à Finn l'an passé, posé contre la rambarde. Il ne comprit pas ce que les deux étaient en train de faire avant de contourner la porte du garage et de les trouver en train d'essayer de hisser le sommier du lit à travers la porte.

"Tu le _soulèves_ ou quoi, Hudson ? grogna Puck depuis le garage." Le sommier était incliné vers Finn, qui se débattait pour rentrer dans le coin pour le hisser à l'intérieur.

"Je ne passe pas, mec, se défendit Finn. Ca ne se plie pas comme le matelas. Pousse plus fort."

Puck grogna d'agacement et le sommier retomba d'un bruit sec sur le sol, puis fut jeté en avant à plusieurs reprises quand Puck poussa dessus. "Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve _toujours _à faire les boulots de merde ? demanda Puck. Je te jure, si ce n'était pas pour Anderson...

- Content d'apprendre que Blaine a des amis sur qui il peut compter, dit Burt d'une voix forte." Le sommier fit une nouvelle tentative puis s'arrêta quand Finn tourna les talons et que Puck passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

"Burt !

- Hey, Mr H !

- Salut les gars, répondit Burt en enlevant son chapeau et en l'accrochant au porte-manteau dans le couloir." Il se tourna vers Finn. "Ta mère va probablement t'appeler sous peu. Elle est rentrée chez elle afin d'y être quand toi tu rentreras.

- Ah, d'accord, répondit Finn. J'allais rentrer juste après que nous ayons déménagé ça dans le bureau. Toi et maman avez dit que vous vouliez en faire la chambre de Blaine, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, répondit Burt. C'est l'idée.

- Nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions l'installer, puisque tu ne peux rien porter à cause de ton cœur. Et maman ne peut pas faire ça toute seule. Et Kurt _déteste_ transpirer, ajouta Finn avec un immense rictus."

Burt les observa un moment, rouges et transpirants, mais heureux de pouvoir apporter leur aide à Blaine, même si ce n'était pas grand chose. Il trouvait étonnant de voir à quel point Blaine importait aux yeux de ces deux là. Sachant que la dernière chose qu'il avait entendue à propos de Puck, c'était qu'il voulait noyer le petit-ami de son fils, c'était définitivement une surprise. "Merci. C'est une idée super, les gars." Il posa les yeux sur le sommier et étudia la manière dont ils l'avaient positionné. "Si vous bougez la table base, vous pourrez le pousser simplement, sans avoir à l'incliner comme ça."

Les sourcils des deux garçons se haussèrent à cette révélation quand ils regardèrent ce qu'il désignait, puis à l'inclinaison avec laquelle ils essayaient de passer la porte. De petits rires accueillirent sa suggestion, et quelques minutes plus tard la table avait été déplacée et le sommier était en train d'être déplacé à travers le salon, puis le couloir qui suivait les escaliers, jusqu'à la porte en bois noir tout au bout.

Burt recula et les regarda arranger le sommier puis le matelas sous la grande fenêtre du mur opposé. La pièce était assez petite, mais le côté avec son bureau était couvert d'étagères et de placards qui seraient parfaits pour contenir les affaires de Blaine. Il restait encore beaucoup de choses à nettoyer pendant les prochaines semaines avant que Blaine puisse l'habiter, mais pour le moment c'était parfait pour le garçon. Quelque chose qui lui appartienne, qui soit stable et dans lequel il soit en sécurité, un endroit pour se reposer et pour étudier en paix.

"Kurt choisira les draps et les décorations et tous ces trucs, dit Finn, essoufflé." Puck et lui s'appuyèrent en arrière sur les armoires pour reprendre leur souffle.

"Il fera ça avec plaisir, acquiesça Burt." Il se tut avant d'ajouter que cela lui donnerait un peu d'occupation pour se changer les idées. Les sourires et les joues rouges et victorieuses de Finn et Puck étaient trop belles pour les gâcher.

"Vous allez enlever tout ça ? demanda Puck en désignant les étagèrent et les armoires.

- Ouais, il nous reste plus ou moins quelques semaines avant qu'ils le libèrent, lui annonça Burt en ouvrant machinalement la porte d'une armoire et en sortant quelques affaires." C'étaient des vielles notices de mécanique et des listes de pièces, une boite de crayons, des calepins, et...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lâcha Finn en regarda la petite boite en velours noir dans le poing de Burt." Burt la regarda lui aussi, son cœur grossit et sa gorge se serra. A cause de son arrêt cardiaque, il avait presque oublié la bague de fiançailles qu'il voulait offrir à Carole. Tout avait été en quelque sorte ruiné quand il avait fini dans le coma, puis s'était réveillé dans tout le drame qui entourait leur vie. Il n'avait pas encore décidé quand, où et comment il allait faire sa demande.

Il leva les yeux vers l'expression curieuse et pleine d'espoir de Finn, risqua un rapide regard vers le sourcil haussé de Puck, avant de répondre.

"C'est une bague de fiançailles, dit-il à Finn. Avec tout ce qu'il est arrivé avec mon cœur et Blaine, je l'avais presque oubliée.

- Pour ma mère ? bafouilla Finn de surprise.

- Non, idiot, ironisa Puck. Pour Coach Beiste.

- Oui, pour ta mère, coupa Burt." Car il savait que si Puck lui assurait ça, Finn finirait sûrement par le croire. Il aimait ce garçon de tout son cœur, mais parfois il n'était pas très malin.

"Je... je peux la voir ? demanda Finn à voix basse." Burt accepta, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait il se sentit presque nerveux en tendant la petite boite à Finn. Il savait que Finn l'aimait beaucoup, et ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les cinq, en fait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Finn accepterait leur mariage si elle disait oui.

Il regarda Finn ouvrit la boite et admirer les petits saphirs et diamants. Quand la boite se ferma de nouveau, Finn leva les yeux et sourit légèrement.

"Elle va l'adorer, dit-il doucement en rendant la boite à Burt." Burt la mit dans sa poche. "Je ne suis pas sûr que nous tenions tous chez toi, maintenant que Blaine nous a rejoint."

Burt rit de soulagement, parce qu'il venait juste de se rendre compte de l'importance de l'avis de Finn pour lui. Mais il était heureux d'avoir son accord, même si Puck était en train de lever les yeux au ciel et d'envoyer en l'air de petits baisers énamourés. Il savait aussi que Finn avait raison, et il avait de vagues souvenirs d'avant son arrêt cardiaque, quand il songeait alors à vendre leurs deux maisons ou à agrandir celle-ci si Carole vendait la sienne, mais il n'avait pas fait de projet concret.

"Je vais rentrer avant de vomir, dit soudainement Puck en fonçant vers la porte." Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer en claquant.

"Tu veux vraiment te marier avec elle ? demanda Finn avec sérieux.

- Absolument, répondit immédiatement Burt. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis la mort de la mère de Kurt. Nous devons réfléchir un peu pour nous organiser tous ensemble, mais c'est ça qui en vaut la peine. C'est ça qui fait de nous une famille parfaite, tu vois ? Ensemble, nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui rend le reste du monde un peu plus supportable."

Finn hocha la tête et avança d'un air gauche pour le prendre dans ses bras. Burt fut un peu surpris car Finn avait jusqu'à présent montré un peu de réticence dès qu'il s'agissait de démontrer son affection envers un autre homme, mais il lui rendit volontiers son étreinte.

"Tu veux m'aider à aller chercher la voiture de Kurt ? Elle est encore sur le parking de l'appartement."

Finn accepta sans hésiter, et recula rapidement pour se dégager en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte et Burt regarda Finn enfiler ses chaussures et récupérer sa veste et le double des clefs de Kurt.

Rien n'était certain pour Burt pour l'instant, mais il savait quelle direction il voulait prendre, il savait qu'il devait rester optimiste et se pencher sur leur futur. Blaine allait devoir se battre férocement, mais Burt devait garder espoir car il s'imaginait facilement tous les cinq assis joyeusement autour d'un dîner un vendredi soir l'année prochaine, quand les garçons seraient tous les trois en terminale. Il se voyait même avec Carole en train de les conduire dans leurs facs respectives, dans quelques années.

Les doigts de Burt se fermèrent sur la petite boite dans sa poche. Pour le moment, il devait s'assurer que Blaine réussisse à imaginer ça, lui aussi.

* * *

Kurt ne dormit pas beaucoup, la semaine suivante. Le silence de Blaine lui mettait constamment les nerfs à vifs, même s'il avait reconquis la poigne ferme de son petit-ami. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il laisse à Blaine de l'espace et du temps. Il avait compris que même si Blaine s'était beaucoup ouvert, il n'allait pas devenir une personne différente d'un jour à l'autre. De plus, se réaction n'était pas aussi drastique que celle qu'il avait eue après le saccage, mais la part la plus pessimiste de lui-même mettait ça sur le compte de son état physique. Blaine ne pourrait jamais se mettre à crier, s'énerver et les jeter hors de sa chambre alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester éveillé plus de quelques heures d'affilée.

Une part de lui se demandait ce qu'il arriverait une fois que Blaine serait assez fort pour faire ça, parce que Kurt savait que cela faisait partie de son instinct. La perspective qu'il puisse se lever et disparaître à n'importe quel moment l'inquiétait plus que tout autre chose. Il resta donc à ses côtés le reste de la nuit de lundi et tout le mardi, reconnaissant que son père lui laisse rater les cours, car il n'arrivait pas à dormir tant il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Blaine.

La police revint le mercredi avec plusieurs documents légaux à signer, et pour retirer le bracelet électronique. La plupart des formulaires semblaient destinés à Blaine, à propos du retrait de l'appareil et quelques autres à propos de sa peine initiale et ce en quoi elle avait été changée grâce à l'expertise légale de son grand-père. Même si Kurt haïssait cet homme, il lui était reconnaissant de s'être impliqué assez pour s'assurer qu'on ne leur reproche rien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient bien sûr été aidés par le fait qu'un des hommes soit passé aux aveux. Kurt avait été surpris de l'apprendre, s'était même demandé si la police de l'avait pas mis sous pression comme il l'avait vu faire dans de nombreuses séries, mais d'après Jim l'homme s'était carrément _vanté _auprès d'eux quand ils l'avaient interrogé. Cette pensée fit bouillir le sang de Kurt, mais il en était aussi soulagé. Grâce à ces aveux Blaine était en sécurité, quoi qu'il ait fait pendant que Kurt passait son contrôle, même s'il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher.

Kurt fut tenu de lire deux des formulaires. L'un était une copie écrite de sa déposition sur l'agression, l'autre contenait de nombreuses photos d'hommes. Jim expliqua qu'ils avaient besoin que tous les deux identifient l'homme qu'ils avaient attrapé le lendemain de l'agression. Puisque Blaine ne pouvait pas quitter l'hôpital, ils avaient pris des photos et les leur avaient amenées. Un feuilletage rapide amena Kurt à désigner la troisième avec assurance. Il n'avait pas besoin regarder les autres photos pour reconnaître le visage de l'homme responsable de leur hospitalisation.

Blaine s'était montré extrêmement renfrogné pendant toute l'entrevue et avait prononcé le moins de mots possible. Il se contentait de dévisager Kurt quand il soulevait fermement son bras pour l'obliger à signer les papiers. Kurt aurait vraiment voulu qu'il ne soit pas obligé de signer, parce qu'il était alors assez près pour voir la signature de Cameron déjà présente sur les formulaires, et rien que de les voir lui donnait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Son père lui avait raconté son entretien avec Cameron pendant que Blaine dormait, et il espérait plus que tout au monde qu'il ne revienne jamais. Qu'il n'ait pas amené Lily ce jour là et n'ait pas rendu Blaine encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà, le poussant à se fermer de nouveau. Perdre sa sœur une première fois avait du être terrible pour Blaine, mais la seconde fois était un autre coup de batte dans le visage.

Cependant, quand ils avaient annoncé le retrait du bracelet électronique, l'apathie de Blaine avait brièvement disparue et Kurt avait même réussi à oublier ses inquiétudes pendant qu'il les regardait enlever l'horrible appareil. Cet air si rare de merveille enfantine apparut dans les yeux de Blaine pendant un court moment, quand il roula sa cheville et la secoua, visiblement soulagé d'être débarrassé de ce poids supplémentaire. Puis l'air bourru revint quand Jim et l'autre policier prirent sa déposition puis s'en allèrent.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sur le même motif. A certains moments, Blaine semblait être celui que Kurt avait appris à connaître, mais la plupart du temps il se renfermait à eux. Il laissa peu à peu Kurt redevenir physiquement proche de lui mais il parlait très peu, seulement pour répondre aux questions des gens. Kurt détestait ça, car il avait l'impression que Blaine lui donnait un faux sentiment de sécurité et lui faisait croire que tout allait bien alors qu'ils savaient que ce n'était pas le cas. Même son effronterie habituelle avait disparue. Sa voix était terne et monotone pendant les quelques heures où il était réveillé, puis son sommeil était rempli de grognements étouffés et du nom de sa sœur.

Kurt savait que Blaine était anéanti d'avoir cette petite fille adorable arrachée une nouvelle fois de sa vie – savait que malgré le fait qu'il ne lui en ait parlé qu'une fois, sa sœur avait été tout pour lui après le décès de sa mère. Kurt ne les avait vus ensemble que pendant vingt minutes, mais la force de leur relation avait été évidente à ses yeux. Il espérait que son père avait vu juste et qu'un jour elle rentrerait de nouveau dans sa vie. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être maintenant, et celui tordait douloureusement le ventre de Kurt car si Blaine avait pu l'avoir avec lui quelques heures par semaine, ou juste par téléphone, il ne serait pas en train de se renfermer – il ne serait pas en train d'envisager de quitter Kurt et la source de bonheur qu'il espérait avoir été pour lui.

Finn et son père tentèrent de lui changer les idées durant le weekend en achetant des choses pour la chambre de Blaine. Kurt s'amusa un peu en essayant de trouver la bonne couleur pour les draps et une lampe plus jolie que celle couverte de Mustangs qui occupait déjà la pièce, mais acheter des accessoires pour ce qui avec chance serait la chambre de Blaine ne faisait que lui rappeler ses propres inquiétudes. Il n'avait pas le cœur à en parler avec son père, ou de l'avertir qu'il pourrait très bien être en train de gâcher son argent si Blaine décidait de partir.

Kurt retourna au lycée le lundi suivant. Entre rattraper son retard sur les cours et écouter les options des médecins pour la chirurgie de l'œil de Blaine tous les après-midis, le temps filait à une vitesse incroyable. Le mercredi, le gonflement avait assez diminué pour qu'ils puissent opérer, et Kurt se retrouva une nouvelle fois assis dans la chambre d'hôpital avec Finn et son père. Carole était de garde et passait de temps en temps, mais ils passèrent la plus grande partie des six heures assis tous les trois ensemble. Penser que tout pouvait ne pas se dérouler comme c'était prévu lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Son estomac se retournait inutilement dans son ventre, ce qui le rendait malade et effrayé.

Le Dr Burke avait dit que la paupière serait une opération bénigne, seulement deux incisions, une là où l'os de Blaine devrait se trouver et une le long de son palais, afin qu'ils puissent remettre ses os dans la bonne position. Il n'y avait pas de tuyau ou ce genre de chose comme Kurt avait eu pour son épaule, heureusement, mais le nerf principal de l'œil de Blaine avait été pincé par la fracture des os. Il y avait tellement de risques avec quelque chose de si délicat, et même les médecins n'était pas certains de l'étendue des dégâts sur le nerf pour le moment. Tout ce que Kurt savait, c'est que déplacer l'os serait extrêmement difficile tant qu'il n'était pas séparé du nerf.

"Tout va bien se passer, murmura Burt d'un ton rassurant alors que Finn continuait à énoncer la longue liste de films de pirates qu'il regarderait avec Blaine une fois qu'il serait sorti de l'hôpital." Kurt trouva ça adorable d'un point de vue très Finnesque, et le ton monocorde de la voix du garçon à côté de lui avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il se tourna pour regarder son père et hocha légèrement la tête.

"Je suis toujours inquiet, lui dit-il, bien qu'il ne voulait pas détailler la raison de la plupart de ses inquiétudes." A la place, il changea de sujet. "Est-ce que tu vas m'obliger à aller en cours demain ?"

Les yeux verts de son père l'examinèrent avec attention. "J'ai bien envie, oui, dit-il. J'allais me décider une fois que Blaine serait sorti du bloc, et ils ont dit qu'ils le laisseraient sûrement partir aux alentours de demain dans la soirée."

Kurt se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher son gémissement de sortir. Il voulait rester au chevet de Blaine chaque seconde jusqu'à ce que tout soit tiré au clair et qu'il rentre à la maison avec eux. Jusqu'à ce que Blaine se décide enfin à lui parler comme avant. Si c'était ce qu'il avait décidé. Kurt espérait que c'était ce qu'il ferait, parce qu'il avait fait tellement de progrès que s'enfuir ne ferait que laisser son grand-père et ces homophobes remporter la victoire et prendre tout ce qu'il avait de beau dans sa vie. Cela leur briserait le cœur à tous les deux et rendrait leurs vies encore plus insupportables qu'elles ne l'étaient début septembre.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à couper Finn au milieu de sa tirade sur les films de pirate, le Dr Burke apparut depuis le couloir, encore en tenue de bloc, visiblement fatiguée mais satisfaite.

"Comment va-t-il ? demanda Burt avant que Kurt réussisse à calmer ses nerfs et à demander lui-même." Même Finn cessa de parler pour écouter.

"Il s'en sort très bien, les informa-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Ils devraient le ramener en chambre dans une dizaine de minutes environ. Sa paupière a été facile à réparer, et s'il n'appuie pas trop dessus et ne se prend pas d'autre coup, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Je suis encore inquiète à propos de son œil. Son nerf n'était pas aussi gravement atteint que je l'imaginais, mais ce n'est pas terrible non plus. Il pourrait perdre certains mouvements, mais cela va dépendre de la manière dont il guérit à partir de maintenant. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions faire pour le moment."

Ils la remercièrent tous chaleureusement et Burt attira Kurt pour le serrer dans ses bras tout en faisant attention à son épaule, et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux pendant que Finn émettait plusieurs cris de joie. "Je sais que tu as peur, Kurt, mais ce garçon t'aimes tellement. Il peut être idiot parfois, mais il ne te laissera pas tomber. Peu importe combien il est effrayé."

Kurt n'avait pas de doute sur le fait que son père sache exactement ce qui l'inquiétait, et réussit à peine à sortir une réponse étranglée car sa gorge était trop serrée. Mais Burt comprit son silence. Son père le comprenait mieux que quiconque.

Quand Kurt se détacha de son père et s'essuya les yeux, Burt se tourna vers Finn.

"Et quand comptes-tu forcer Blaine à regarder tous ces films avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne le force pas ! Il va complètement adorer ces films ! se défendit Finn pendant que Burt lui secouait l'épaule d'un air taquin." Finn observa Burt pendant un moment, puis reprit. "Il sera sans doute trop fatigué ce weekend, s'il est rentré d'ici là. Donc... je sais pas… vendredi prochain peut-être ? J'ai trop de choses à faire cette semaine.

- Vendredi ? répéta Burt avec un ton pensif." Il murmura la suite pour lui-même, mais elle était quand même audible pour Finn et Kurt. "Ça pourrait marcher si Carole ne travaille pas...

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait marcher ? demanda Kurt d'un ton suspicieux."

Finn sembla confus, puis excité. "Tu vas lui demander vendredi ?

- Demander _quoi_ ? ajouta Kurt." Il était en train de penser à un million de possibilités différentes et rien de ce que ces deux avaient pu comploter ensemble n'annonçait quelque chose de bon. Il allait sûrement se réveiller avec un terrain de foot dans le salon.

Le sourire de Burt perdit un peu de son intensité et il se tourna vers Kurt avec un peu d'appréhension. "Je vais... bientôt faire ma demande en mariage à Carole.

- Oh, lâcha Kurt, surpris." Il observa le regard nerveux de son père. De toutes les possibilités qui lui étaient passées par l'esprit, celle-ci était vraiment la dernière. C'était dur d'imaginer quelque chose d'aussi génial et joyeux après tout ce qui leur était arrivé de tragique ces dernières semaines, mais voilà, ils y étaient. Son père les menaient tous sur un nouveau chemin. Quelque chose à préparer et à attendre avec impatience qui ne les embourbe pas dans leur passé, et le fait que Carole et Finn deviennent officiellement des membres de la famille était un bonus.

"C'est un bon "oh" ? demanda Burt. Ou est-ce que tu vas encore me confisquer mes biscottes et ma confiture ?

- C'est... juste... je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas... j'ai intérêt à faire partie des préparatifs du mariage, réussit finalement à Kurt.

- Comme si j'allais demander à quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Burt avec un grand sourire."

Leur conversation s'arrêta là car Blaine, toujours inconscient et le visage couvert d'encore plus de pansements, passa à côté d'eux sur son lit roulant et rentra dans la chambre. Les trois le suivirent à l'intérieur, et bien que les entrailles de Kurt soient toujours en train de s'agiter à la pensée de son futur avec Blaine, il se sentit un peu mieux.

Blaine se réveilla un peu plus tard, incroyablement hébété. L'une des infirmières, assise avec eux, réussit à lui faire boire un verre d'eau pendant les vingt minutes qu'il resta éveillé, mais quand Carole arriva il s'était rendormi. Il dormit la majorité de la nuit, se réveillant ça et là pendant dix ou quinze minutes pour balbutier quelques mots inintelligibles avant de se rendormir. Dr Burke passa et leur dit que tout semblait aller pour le moment et qu'il pourrait rentrer à la maison jeudi après-midi, sauf si des complications apparaissaient durant la nuit.

Burt força Kurt et Finn à rentrer à la maison vers vingt-trois heures, et ce fut la promesse de Burt de laisser Kurt rester à la maison le lendemain qui réussit à le détacher du lit de Blaine. Finn avait protesté et demandé à sauter lui aussi les cours, mais Burt lui avait fermement répondu qu'il devait voir ça avec sa mère. Ils avaient laissé un Finn boudeur chez Carole, et étaient rentrés chez eux.

Kurt passa une nuit très agitée maintenant qu'il était entouré par le silence de sa chambre. Son épaule piquait douloureusement, et il avait terriblement froid sans la chaleur du corps de Blaine contre lui. Penser à Blaine déclencha un frisson d'inquiétude le long de sa colonne. Ce fut finalement le souvenir de son amour qui le calma et lui permit de s'endormir à l'aube.

Le jeudi se déroula encore dans le brouillard pour Kurt. Ils virent d'innombrables médecins, et Burt dut signer d'innombrables formulaires. Il y avait des prescriptions et des notices pour les soins qu'ils devaient appliquer aux nombreuses blessures de Blaine, ainsi que ce qu'ils devaient faire si des problèmes se présentaient. Kurt était épuisé à force de regarder toute cette agitation autour de lui, et les médecins qui l'examinaient posaient tellement de questions à Blaine qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui parler.

Vers dix-sept heures, le Dr Burke examina une nouvelle fois Blaine et lui expliqua quelles douleurs il pourrait endurer pendant sa convalescence, lesquelles il devait surveiller, et la date à laquelle il devait revenir pour qu'ils puissent examiner son œil, ses côtes et la cicatrice de son appendicectomie. Blaine hocha la tête à tout ce qu'elle lui disait, l'air somnolent et épuisé alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Durant les quelques jours avant son opération de l'œil ils avaient commencé à le faire remarcher un petit peu, mais il aurait quand même besoin d'un fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne des forces.

Finn, à la grande inquiétude de Carole, prit en charge le fauteuil roulant de Blaine, fonçant à toute allure dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle avait l'air déterminée à lui passer un savon quand elle les rattrapa, mais le petit sourire faible sur le visage de Blaine l'arrêta. Enfin, c'est ce que pensa Kurt. Même lui sourit un petit peu quand Finn fonça vers le parking et entreprit de hisser Blaine sur le siège arrière. Kurt les rejoignit en courant et donna une tape sur la main de Finn pour l'éloigner, car il savait que Blaine _détesterait_ qu'on le porte dans la voiture.

"Viens, dit Kurt avec douceur en laissant Blaine s'accrocher à sa main gauche" Burt l'aida à se hisser hors du fauteuil et à se glisser sur le siège. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Kurt dévisagea Finn de travers. "Ne porte pas mon petit-ami.

- Mais…

- Finn, dit calmement Carole. Tu sais comment est Blaine. Laisse-le se débrouiller tout seul, ou aide-le, d'accord ?

- Ok, je voulais juste lui donner un coup de main, répondit Finn.

- Nous savons, mais Blaine est très... il est très faible pour le moment, et si quelqu'un essaye de faire les choses à sa place, il se sentira encore plus mal, dit Carole. Et le soulever pourrait lui blesser les côtes.

- Désolé, dit Finn avec un air penaud. Je n'avais pas pensé à ses côtes... on ne dirait juste pas qu'il est gravement blessé, alors j'oublie."

Kurt hocha la tête et contourna la voiture, grimpa à l'intérieur et glissa sur le siège du milieu. Blaine le regarda d'un air vide alors qu'il se penchait sur lui pour boucler sa ceinture. Finn l'aida à boucler la sienne pendant que Carole et Burt montaient sur les sièges de devant, puis ils rentrèrent à la maison. Ce fut un défi de faire rentrer Blaine dans la maison car son fauteuil ne voulait pas passer par la porte d'entrée et qu'il s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Kurt pendant le voyage. Kurt l'avait réveillé en le secouant gentiment et Finn l'aida à sortir, puis le stabilisa pour qu'il rentre dans la maison et traverse directement le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Kurt était vaguement surpris de l'implication que Finn essayait d'avoir, mais il savait qu'entre eux quatre il était le plus à même d'aider Blaine. Burt était techniquement encore en train de se remettre de son arrêt cardiaque, Kurt ne pouvait pas porter grand-chose à cause de son épaule, et Carole était plus petite que Blaine, qui était presque un poids mort pour le moment.

Kurt passa en premier, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et la maintint pendant que Finn traînait pratiquement Blaine à l'intérieur. Il l'aida ensuite à s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Son cœur vacilla légèrement à la vue de Blaine, adorable quand il était aussi ensommeillé et épuisé. Il s'assit à côté de lui pour le tenir assis pendant que Finn lui enlevait ses chaussures. Puis Carole tira les couvertures et ils l'installèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dessous, allongé sur le dos. Kurt était sûr que Blaine était endormi depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte d'entrée, mais il s'installa à côté de lui, laissant son épaule valide contre la sienne.

"Nous viendrons te chercher pour le dîner, lui dit Carole et posant les papiers de Blaine sur la petite table de nuit. Je vais aller acheter ses médicaments.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-nous ou envoie un texto, ajouta Burt en les regardant."

Kurt leur adressa un signe de la main depuis la chambre, puis se blottit contre Blaine et se tourna pour le regarder dormir. Il restait un cercle noir autour de l'œil qu'il pouvait voir, et une fine bande de pansement faisait le tour de sa tête pour maintenir une compresse en place sur son œil blessé. Son visage n'était plus gonflé, mais il restait quelques bleus et son nez était toujours en rémission. Il regarda les cils noirs de Blaine battre, et sentit toutes les inquiétudes qu'il avait en lui serrer de nouveau sa gorge.

Il avait été terrifié à l'idée de dire adieu à Blaine s'il était mort durant l'agression, mais d'une certaine manière la pensée que le garçon puisse décider de le quitter de son propre chef et de briser son cœur pour sauver le sien était pire. La tête de Blaine roula de son côté, s'enfouissant là où leurs épaules se touchaient. La partie visible de son sourcil se fronça et il laissa échapper un petit grognement suivi de quelques mots murmurés.

Kurt n'avait pas besoin de prêter l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il disait. Lily. Maman. Et même papa. Les mêmes mots qu'il avait murmurés dans son sommeil au cours des dernières semaines. Parce qu'il savait que le peu de temps que Lily avait passé avec lui avait tout déclenché. Même si Blaine l'aimait beaucoup, elle lui avait rappelé la raison pour laquelle il s'était renfermé en premier lieu, avait ramené tous ces sentiments et lui avait fait comprendre que son histoire avec Kurt pourrait très bien finir de la même manière. Que le nom de Kurt pourrait très bien finir comme un autre sur la liste des êtres chers qu'il avait perdus.

"_He drowns in his dreams  
(Il se noie dans ses rêves)_

_An exquisite extreme I know  
(Une fin exquise que je connais)_

_He's as damned as he seems  
(Il est aussi maudit qu'il en a l'air)_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold  
(Et plus fabuleux qu'un cœur ne pourrait le supporter)_

_And if I try to save him  
(Et si j'essaie de le sauver)_

_My whole world could cave in  
(Mon monde pourrait s'effondrer)_

_It just ain't right, it just ain't right"  
(C'est tellement mal, c'est tellement mal)_

Kurt ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était mis à chanter lentement, la voix tremblante et faible, jusqu'à ce que Blaine murmure doucement et se rapproche. Mais c'était une chanson qu'il avait énormément écoutée depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, qu'il avait _vraiment _appris à le connaître, sans compter leurs premiers jours au lycée. Sa voix semblait apaiser Blaine dans son sommeil, car même par-dessus ses mots bégayants Kurt put entendre le soupir d'aise qu'il laissa échapper.

"_Oh, and I don't know  
(Oh, et je ne sais pas)_

_I don't know what he's after  
(Ce qu'il est à part ça)_

_But he's so beautiful  
(Mais il est tellement beau)_

_Such a beautiful disaster  
(Un tellement beau désastre)_

_And if I could hold on  
(Et si je pouvais m'accrocher)_

_Through the tears and the laughter  
(A travers le rire et les larmes)_

_Would it be beautiful?  
(Est-ce que ce serait beau ?)_

_Or just a beautiful disaster"  
(Ou juste un beau désastre)_

Blaine murmura doucement encore une fois, et Kurt se glissa pour déposer un court baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en laissant sa tête reposer contre la sienne. Il remua un petit peu pour s'essuyer les yeux et le nez. Il était tellement proche du visage de Blaine qu'il poussait sentir son propre souffle chaud rebondir contre les lèvres du garçon.

"Tu en vaux la peine, murmura Kurt en se détendant contre le corps tiède de Blaine. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte."

La chose suivante dont Kurt fut conscient fut Carole qui le réveillait, une assiette de nourriture et un verre posés sur le bureau contre le mur à sa droite. Kurt se tourna pour réveiller Blaine, mais Carole l'arrêta.

"Laisse-le dormir, Kurt, dit Carole avec douceur en l'aidant à se lever et à s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau. Il est épuisé, le pauvre. Je lui laisserai quelque chose à boire avec toi ce soir, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il se réveille avant demain matin."

Kurt hocha la tête d'un air ensommeillé et ravala un énorme bâillement pendant que Carole lui tendait son assiette et une fourchette. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils s'assirent ensemble, se racontèrent des potins et parlèrent de vêtements et de coiffures, et de tout ce qui leur passait par l'esprit. Considérant le sérieux de toutes leurs conversations depuis des semaines, c'était un changement plaisant. Le seul souci de Kurt était d'essayer de s'empêcher d'aborder le projet de fiançailles de Burt. Plus d'une fois il dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de parler du déroulement du mariage, de la robe, des fleurs et de tout le reste.

Il était tard quand elle l'aida enfin à retourner dans le lit et le quitta pour retourner chez elle avec Finn. Blaine n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et Kurt se dit qu'il devait être dans un sommeil très profond, car il ne grogna pas quand il remua pour s'installer à côté de lui.

Il se réveilla tard le lendemain matin. Blaine dormait toujours, bavant légèrement et ronflant un peu. Kurt pensa que c'était à cause de son nez brisé, car il n'avait jamais entendu Blaine ronfler auparavant. Son père était dans la cuisine quand il arriva, et ils se cuisinèrent un petit-déjeuner tardif ensemble tout en mettant un peu de côté pour quand Blaine se lèverait. Seulement, Blaine ne se leva pas avant que tout ait refroidi. Carole arriva un peu après midi, et quand Kurt lui annonça que Blaine dormait toujours elle poussa un profond soupir et l'entraîna avec elle dans le couloir de sa chambre.

"Je déteste le réveiller, mais s'il dort trop il sera encore plus fatigué, lui dit Carole en ouvrant la porte."

Kurt s'alarma de voir que Blaine avait roulé du côté droit et serrait l'oreiller qu'il avait utilisé. Il jeta un regard à Carole pour saisir sa réaction, et elle sembla plus surprise qu'inquiète.

"Il adore tout ce qui sent comme toi, l'informa Carole en se laissant tomber sur le lit et en se penchant pour écouter sa respiration.

- Ça ne va pas aggraver son état, hein ?

- Non. Sa respiration est normale, et les côtes de ce côté-ci sont seulement ecchymosées, répondit Carole. Ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure position dans laquelle il puisse dormir, mais si ça ne lui fait pas mal c'est un bon signe, il est en train de guérir."

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Carole rouler doucement Blaine sur le ventre, puis essayer de le réveiller. Blaine balbutia et grogna de protestation, essaya même de rouler de nouveau sur le côté, mais Carole l'en empêcha et il ouvrit l'œil pour voir ce qui l'interrompait dans son sommeil.

" 'a t'en, balbutia-t-il. 'dors.

- Tu es absolument adorable, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Kurt." Son visage rougit légèrement à ses propres mots, et il se laissa tomber sur le matelas en face de Carole. Blaine tourna son œil vitreux vers lui et le fantôme d'un sourire retroussa ses lèvres pendant un instant. "Allez, assied-toi, l'encouragea Kurt. Il est presque deux heures de l'après-midi, je _sais_ que tu as faim."

Ils se mirent à deux pour aider Blaine à s'asseoir, et son torse trembla furieusement pendant l'effort. Il gémit quand il se retrouva complètement assis, sans doute à cause de la légère pression que le mouvement avait placée sur ses côtes. Carole commença à tracer des cercles apaisants dans son dos et Kurt se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

"Ça fait un bout de temps que tu dors. Quelque chose comme dix-heures, murmura Kurt. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

- Je veux me laver, d'abord, répondit Blaine avec une grimace. Je sens le derrière moisi et la même chose que ces vieilles infirmières qui voulaient absolument me laver avec des éponges.

- Une douche n'est probablement pas une bonne idée, Blaine, lui dit Carole. Tu es encore très fatigué et tu risques de te mettre quelque chose dans l'œil.

- Mais je _sens..._

- Un bain devrait aller, cependant, continua Carole. Quelqu'un va devoir t'aider à te laver les cheveux pour s'assurer que tu ne te mets rien dans l'œil. Tes points de sutures devraient tenir le coup."

Elle saisit précautionneusement le haut de pyjama de Blaine et le souleva un peu pour voir où était le pansement, puis le retira. "La plupart se sont déjà dissous, observa-t-elle. Enlève juste les pansements et les bandes autour de tes côtes, d'accord ? Je vais vous préparer quelque chose, à Finn et toi. Il ne va pas tarder à rentrer et il a toujours faim. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir aller tout seul jusqu'à la salle de bain ?"

Blaine hocha énergiquement la tête en guise de réponse et Kurt regarda Carole quitter la pièce, tandis que l'autre garçon retroussait le nez et prononçait silencieusement "un _bain _?" comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais entendue. Kurt rigola à son expression, puis l'aida à se lever, ce qui fut étonnement plus facile maintenant que Blaine était réveillé. Il n'y avait qu'une baignoire dans la maison, elle se trouvait à l'étage dans la salle de bain principale et était suffisamment grande pour qu'il soit facile d'aider Blaine à y entrer et à en sortir.

Blaine râla pendant toute l'ascension des escaliers, et Kurt se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel quand ils passèrent par la chambre de son père pour atteindre la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau pendant que Blaine tentait d'enlever son teeshirt, mais Kurt finit par l'aider, ainsi que pour ses chaussettes, ses sous-vêtements et ses pansements. Les sourcils froncés de Blaine suffirent à le mettre mal à l'aise de l'aider autant, mais il savait aussi que sans lui il finirait par se blesser davantage. Pour le moment, il pouvait à peine voir correctement avec un seul œil. Marcher et faire quoi que ce soit devenait très compliqué.

Avec un peu de réticence, Blaine laissa reposer une partie de son poids sur Kurt quand il l'aida à monter dans la baignoire. L'asseoir fut plus compliqué que Kurt ne l'avait pensé, mais après quelques minutes difficiles Blaine se détendit contre le bord incliné de la baignoire, tout en agitant les mains sur la surface de l'eau.

Kurt s'approcha du placard sous le lavabo et en ouvrit les petites portes pour farfouiller à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la bouteille qu'il cherchait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de long et agréable bain chaud, mais il savait que ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était d'ajouter des bulles. Quand il revint vers la baignoire Blaine avait fermé les yeux. Il referma le placard et s'assit pour verser le bain moussant dans l'eau qui coulait du robinet.

L'odeur du bain moussant se répandit instantanément dans la pièce. Blaine s'anima et ouvrit l'œil, puis parut ridiculement effrayé par la couche de bulles qui commençait à se former au-dessus de l'eau tout autour de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en tentant de fuir les bulles.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? rétorqua Kurt en continuant à verser le bain moussant.

- Je vais sentir comme une vieille mamie décrépie, gronda Blaine en observant les bulles d'un air suspicieux, comme si elles allaient le dévorer vivant.

- Absolument pas, répondit Kurt avec humeur. C'est _mon_ bain moussant. Tu vas sentir comme moi, et ça fera du bien à ta peau.

- C'est... ok, tu es juste... je ne ..."

Kurt glissa du siège et s'agenouilla par terre à côté de Blaine, s'approchant pour un lent et langoureux baiser. Bien qu'il sache que Blaine était un peu agacé et pas entièrement rassuré à propos des bulles qui se formaient autour de lui, l'autre garçon sourit légèrement contre ses lèvres. Cela lui donna l'espoir que peut-être Blaine ne ferait pas ce qu'il avait envisagé une fois qu'il serait guéri.

"Est-ce que si je te donne mon vieux canard en plastique, ça t'aiderait ? murmura Kurt d'un ton rusé alors que ses lèvres se retroussaient en un rictus taquin."

Blaine tourna le regard vers lui et fit la moue. Le cœur de Kurt frappa douloureusement dans sa poitrine parce que, dieu, qu'il était adorable comme ça ! Tellement beau et fantastique quand il s'autorisait à être lui-même.

"Peut-être, murmura Blaine d'un ton hautain."

Kurt rit devant la moue de son petit-ami, et se déplaça pour chercher le canard en plastique sous le lavabo. Mais la main tiède et mouillée de Blaine surgit et attrapa la sienne pour l'empêcher de bouger.

"En fait, dit Blaine d'un air songeur. Je préfèrerais que ce soit le propriétaire du canard qui me rejoigne.

- Je ne pense pas que mon père ait envie de prendre un bain avec toi, Blaine, répondit Kurt d'une voix impassible." Il avait exactement compris ce que Blaine voulait dire, mais ça valait la peine de le voir blêmir à ses mots. "Après tout, c'est lui qui l'a acheté. Donc que suppose que techniquement c'est le s...

- _Kurt_, gémit presque Blaine. S'il te plait."

Kurt regarda pendant un instant dans les yeux suppliants de Blaine. Il se doutait que le garçon allait tenter quelque chose de sexuel, même si aucun des deux n'était vraiment capable de quoi que ce soit, mais il pouvait aussi y voir de la sincérité. Il voulait Kurt contre lui dans les volutes chauds et parfumé, pour son bien-être. Le fait que Blaine lui demande de le rejoindre était une raison suffisante pour lui, de toute manière.

"D'accord, répondit Kurt en se relevant." Il s'assit de nouveau sur les toilettes pour enlever ses chaussettes. Sa chemise se révéla être un combat terrible et il savait qu'il devait enlever son attelle, mais il avait du mal à maintenir son bras raide pendant qu'il tentait de défaire le bouton-pression. Puis il enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Quand il réussit enfin à se déshabiller après plusieurs minutes à se débattre, il en vint au détail auquel il n'avait pas vraiment pensé. Où est-ce qu'il allait s'asseoir ? Déplacer Blaine ne serait pas facile, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'appuyer contre lui à cause de ses côtes.

Blaine se pencha et coupa le robinet, utilisa cette prise pour s'assoir. Il grimaça un peu, mais désigna de la tête l'espace vide derrière lui. Pas très rassuré sur la manière dont tout cela allait fonctionner, Kurt entra dans la baignoire et s'installa précautionneusement derrière Blaine, tout en gardant le torse très raide et le bras droit arqué et immobile. Blaine s'était tourné pour l'observer, et s'enfonça un peu dans l'eau entre ses jambes tout en se déplaçant légèrement sur la gauche pour poser sa tête et ses épaules contre le côté de sa poitrine. Cette position donna à Kurt un appui pour son bras blessé. Il laissa sa main et son avant-bras droit contre l'épaule de Blaine, et son bras gauche glissa sur la poitrine du garçon. Enfin, Kurt laissa sa joue tomber sur les boucles mouillées de Blaine.

"Mmmh, mumura Blaine. Tellement mieux qu'un canard en plastique.

- J'espère, répondit Kurt en essayant d'avoir l'air offensé. Rester dans un placard obscur pendant des années a sûrement _ruiné_ le teint et la texture de la peau de ce canard, alors que je suis encore...

- Doux et magnifique, acheva Blaine." Il saisit la main gauche de Kurt et enlaça les doigts de sa main droite avec les siens.

Après ça, ils restèrent longtemps sans parler. Kurt se laissa s'assoupir un peu et profiter de la sensation du corps de Blaine, ferme et chaud, contre le sien. Il écoutait les petits soupirs d'aise que Blaine laissait régulièrement échapper. Et d'une certaine manière, même si Blaine ne disait rien sur ce qu'il pensait ou ce qu'il avait pensé depuis que Lily était rentrée de nouveau dans sa vie pour y être encore arrachée, Kurt sentait que les choses entre eux allaient bien. L'intimité et la douceur de ce qu'ils étaient en train de partager n'existeraient pas si Blaine était en train de se renfermer sur lui-même.

Finalement, Blaine commença à remuer un peu, et quelque chose changea dans son humeur. Kurt espéra que le garçon allait enfin s'ouvrir totalement à lui, qu'ils pourraient effacer cette tension entre eux et que Blaine n'écouterait pas son instinct primitif qui le pousserait à s'enfuir à la première occasion. Il espéra que le changement visible dans son comportement ne signifiait pas qu'il venait de comprendre ce que s'ouvrir voulait dire, alors qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Kurt remua un peu lui-aussi, et pencha la tête pour sucer doucement l'épaule de Blaine. Blaine poussa un petit cri, et sa main gauche immergée chercha la cuisse de Kurt pour la serrer légèrement.

"Je suis là si tu veux parler, bébé, murmura Kurt avec douceur en déplaçant ses lèvres pour déposer des baiser dans la courbe du cou de Blaine."

Blaine soupira une nouvelle fois, mais la nuance de ce son n'était plus joyeuse ni contente. Il avait l'air résigné à quelque chose, à une décision qu'il avait prise durant les derniers jours, et la possibilité que Kurt se trompait et que Blaine n'allait pas rester resurgit en menaçant de l'engloutir totalement. Mais il essaya de rester calme, d'attendre de savoir ce qu'il aurait à affronter avant de réagir aux paroles du garçon. Il resserra l'étreinte de son bras autour du corps de Blaine et attendit. A présent il savait qu'il avait fallu du temps à Blaine pour éclaircir les choses, pour savoir ce qu'il avait envie de dire ou s'il avait même envie de dire quelque chose.

"Je... tu es plus que mon petit-ami, tu sais. Tu es mon meilleur ami, dit Blaine avec honnêteté après un moment de silence. Je ne sais pas trop depuis quand, mais j'ai l'impression que je peux tout te dire. Je... je _veux tout_ te dire. Avant de te rencontrer je n'avais jamais ressenti ça." Blaine remua pour se dégager de ses bras, s'agrippa aux rebords de la baignoire pour passer en position assise afin de pouvoir se tourner et regarder Kurt. "Ça me fait peur. Tout chez toi me fait peur, des fois. Ce que tu représentes à mes yeux, combien je t'aime, ça me terrifie. Et je..." Blaine marqua une longue pause, et Kurt attendit une nouvelle fois en écoutant le goutte-à-goutte régulier de l'eau qui sortait du robinet.

Il s'était rendu compte par lui-même de la plus grande partie de ce que Blaine venait de lui dire, mais l'entendre le dire était différent – le rendait plus réel et vrai, même si cela faisait des semaines qu'il le savait. Cela signifiait que ses peurs n'avaient été que des peurs, car Blaine était là en ce moment, avec lui, en train de s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois et de le laisser l'aimer. Le garçon qu'il s'était battu pour trouver et garder n'était pas en train de l'abandonner, ni lui ni leur couple.

"J'ai réfléchi à m'enfuir, continua Blaine. Juste après avoir vu L... ma sœur." Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, les agitant un peu dans les bulles avant de murmurer les mots suivants. "Et si toi aussi tu me brisais le cœur, comme elle l'a fait ? Comme ils l'ont tous fait ? Seulement, ce serait encore pire, parce que tu déciderais par toi-même de me laisser tomber ou de me blesser... Lily n'a pas eu ce choix."

Blaine se tut de nouveau, et Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour dire l'une des douzaines de choses qu'il avait prévu de dire pour le convaincre de rester et de ne pas se renfermer encore, mais il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Blaine le laissait revenir vers lui, lui disait enfin comment il s'était senti en voyant de nouveau sa sœur. C'était à la fois un soulagement et une douleur pour Kurt d'écouter ça, de voir ce regard profond et agonisant dans les yeux de Blaine quand il prononçait son nom. Il n'avait rien de prévu à dire pour cette situation là.

"Elle ne t'a pas brisé le cœur, dit Kurt avec douceur. C'est toute la situation, pas elle. Ça m'a brisé le cœur à moi aussi de vous voir traverser de nouveau cette épreuve, tous les deux. J'aurais voulu qu'il y ait quelque chose à faire... un moyen de changer ça, mais..."

La voix de Kurt mourut tristement et il tendit la main vers celle de Blaine tout en utilisant ses jambes pour l'attirer contre lui, jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon revienne dans sa position de départ. Ses lèvres frôlèrent la ligne de la mâchoire de Blaine tandis qu'il se frottait doucement contre lui.

"Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'étais à toi pour toujours ? demanda Kurt.

- Ouais, répondit Blaine avec un petit rire agité. Ça m'a carrément foutu les jetons.

- Je pesais mes mots, lui dit Kurt. Aussi longtemps que nous voulons ça tous les deux, notre couple, alors je suis à toi. J'espère que ce sera pour toujours, mais... je ne peux pas te garantir ça. Je ne peux pas te promettre que les choses ne changeront jamais entre nous. Un jour, peut-être que tu ne seras plus amoureux de moi, ou que je ne serai plus amoureux de toi.

- Je sais, répondit Blaine d'un air entendu. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre. Même si j'ai très peur que tu me brises le cœur comme ils l'ont fait, j'ai encore plus peur de ne _pas_ t'avoir à mes côtés, même si ça ne dure pas pour toujours. Pour le moment, c'est ce que je veux, dit sincèrement Blaine en tournant la tête pour embrasser Kurt sur la joue. Peut être qu'un jour je ne t'aimerai plus ou tu ne m'aimeras plus, mais nous nous avons l'un l'autre pour un bout de temps, et je vais me contenter d'apprécier ça et d'être plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été.

- Tu m'as rendu plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été, toi aussi, murmura joyeusement Kurt." Il attira Blaine pour un autre baiser, profitant de la sensation de l'avoir dans ses bras, en sécurité, tiède, et heureux.

La maturité des paroles de Blaine le surprit sur le moment, mais il avait beaucoup évolué depuis début septembre. Il pouvait toujours se montrer cru, ou pervers, ou dépasser les limites, mais il était aussi l'un des garçons les plus adorables que Kurt ait connus. Ils avaient tous les deux changé en mieux de manière plus ou moins importante, et peut-être les choses finiraient-elles par changer un jour ou l'autre, mais quoi qu'il arrive il savait qu'il aimerait toujours Blaine. Ils seraient toujours proches et attentifs l'un envers l'autre, même si ce qu'ils partageaient aujourd'hui ne durait pas à jamais.

Kurt espérait que cela dure pour toujours, parce qu'il voulait être à Blaine pour le restant de ses jours, et quel que soit leur futur il ne voyait pas ça changer. Il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans l'autre garçon, et il espérait ne jamais avoir à le faire.

* * *

Chanson : _Beautiful Disaster_ par Kelly Clarkson (permalink YouTube : /watch?v=LUnI1qLZPNg)


	27. Chapitre 27

_"... Et mes derniers remerciements vont à vous tous. A tous les lecteurs, les feuilleteurs, les accros au smut (et à ceux qui ont sauté ces passages parce qu'ils sont gnangnan). Si vous n'aviez pas été là pour lire cette histoire et l'adorer, pour pleurer, vibrer et gémir dessus, elle n'aurait jamais quitté Tumblr – elle serait probablement retournée dans ma clef USB et aurait établi domicile là-bas. Cet univers aurait juste été un parmi tant d'autres pour moi, mais grâce à vous tous, vos gifs, vos articles, vos dessins et vos messages adorables, j'ai l'impression de rentrer à la maison chaque fois que je m'assois pour écrire un bout de ce monde. Alors merci pour la patience, l'impatience, les encouragements et les larmes avec lesquels vous avez accompagné ces garçons jusqu'au bout, en attendant et en espérant que les choses s'arrangent pour eux. Parce que les choses s'arrangent vraiment, même si le monde peut parfois être lent et monstrueux. De n'importe quelle manière, n'importe quand, même si c'est juste pour un court instant le monde s'éclaircira un peu et ne ressemblera plus à un endroit sombre et douloureux. Vous devez faire avec, et vous battre dans les moments compliqués jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez quelque chose de bien."_

- Zavocado, 6 mars 2012.

* * *

CHAPITRE 27

Carole fut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle le temps passa une fois que Blaine fut rentré à la maison. La première semaine, bien qu'elle ait été irritante de bien des manières pour le garçon, resta floue dans sa mémoire. Une énorme enveloppe contenant les papiers de Blaine arriva chez Burt le vendredi matin, et comme Burt et Carole étaient tous les deux en congés ils prirent le temps de les parcourir avec lui pendant que Finn et Kurt étaient en cours. La majorité n'était que de simples informations : certificat de naissance, rapports de police sur divers délits et problèmes sans importance qu'il avait causés ou pour lesquels il avait été expulsé, bulletins de la douzaine d'écoles qu'il avait fréquentées, et rapports médicaux : une liste d'allergies, de maladies, de fractures et d'infections qu'il avait eues depuis son enfance. Mais certains papiers étaient plus durs pour Blaine, à cause du bouleversement émotionnel qu'ils déclenchaient. Ils finirent par feuilleter rapidement certaines parties, à cause des remarques tranchantes de Blaine et de ses réactions amers. Ils mirent de côté pour plus tard la majorité des rapports de police, des décisions judiciaires, et un nombre incroyable de documents qui traitaient de son hospitalisation et de la bagarre sauvage qui avait conduit à son emprisonnement. Les documents à propos de l'héritage de sa mère et de sa famille étaient un autre sujet sensible pour Blaine. Il leur avait immédiatement dit de récupérer l'ensemble des biens, quels qu'ils soient, quand ils y auraient accès.

Comme Carole s'y attendait, Burt avait refusé et Blaine s'était énervé. Il n'allait pas remettre le sujet sur la table, mais Carole savait qu'il n'aimait pas la perspective de vivre gratuitement aux dépends de Burt et Kurt. Elle savait que Blaine essayait d'être le plus indépendant possible, qu'il avait pris l'habitude de ne compter que sur lui-même et non sur les autres, et qu'il voudrait payer le plus possible les dépenses qu'il engendrerait. Mais Burt avait refusé de négocier sur le sujet, et lui avait dit de garder l'héritage ainsi que l'argent qu'il tenait toujours de son grand-père pour les frais d'inscription à la fac.

La semaine suivante, Blaine ne rata pas une occasion de se disputer avec Burt chaque fois qu'il voulait payer quelque chose. Il avait même parlé à Burt de le laisser lui payer une sorte de loyer, mais Burt semblait las de ces conversations, d'autant plus que Blaine avait autre chose à penser, entre sa guérison et les cours qu'il devait rattraper. Trouver un travail en plus de tout ça lui ferait beaucoup trop, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de le voir abandonner le petit héritage auquel il aurait accès en octobre prochain.

Le vendredi suivant n'aurait pas pu être plus différent pour eux tous. A la place d'un Blaine en colère enfermé dans sa chambre et d'un Burt grincheux à cause des disputes qu'ils avaient eu toute la matinée, les choses s'étaient déroulées facilement et tranquillement. Finn s'était dépêché de rentrer du lycée, tout étourdi et excité. Quand Carole avait demandé ce qui lui prenait, il avait balbutié une excuse stupide qu'elle avait tout de suite identifiée comme un mensonge, puis avait quitté la maison avec une pile de films de pirates et trois caisses remplies de paquets de pop corn. Tout lui parut suspect jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre de l'épicerie pour se retrouver dans une ambiance tamisée, bougies allumées, et Burt l'attendant avec un dîner pour deux et une énorme surprise dans une petite boite de velours noir.

Les garçons étaient rentrés tard dans la matinée de samedi pour fêter leurs fiançailles et vraiment, Carole n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois où elle avait été aussi heureuse. Même Blaine souriait, même si c'était un petit sourire fatigué, et profitait de la fête.

Les semaines suivantes consistèrent à faire des allers-retours avec Blaine chez le médecin, à préparer le mariage (prévu pour mi-décembre) avec Kurt, et à acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour Blaine. Cette dernière activité était étrangement la plus compliquée des trois, car le garçon insistait pour tout acheter lui-même en une seule fois et refusait de les laisser payer quoi que ce soit à moins que le prix ne soit très bas. Les visites chez le médecin se déroulaient exceptionnellement bien même si son œil était toujours bandé, de manière moins importante à présent, et il portait un cache-œil pour maintenir le tout. Les médecins hésitaient à le laisser retourner en cours, mais Carole savait que c'était une question de jours. Blaine avait prouvé qu'il pouvait vivre normalement avec un œil blessé et des côtes bandées. Cependant, en tant qu'infirmière elle comprenait leur inquiétude concernant le fait qu'il doive forcer sur son œil valide pour voir en classe, et d'une manière plus générale sur le fait que Blaine soit le genre de personne qui avait tendance à ignorer ses limites.

Blaine semblait gérer parfaitement son état physique, et Carole le considérait comme un souci minime par rapport à tout le reste. Même son mariage ne prenait pas beaucoup de place dans son esprit, car Kurt l'aidait à tout organiser et à garder la tête froide. Sincèrement, tant qu'ils étaient tous là et que Burt devenait son mari, elle serait heureuse quelque soit la couleur des robes des demoiselles d'honneur ou que Kurt arrive ou non à faire rentrer Blaine dans un costume. Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était les cauchemars que Blaine et Kurt avaient tous les deux commencé à faire. Ils dormaient la plupart du temps ensemble dans la chambre de Blaine pour essayer de les éviter. Après la première nuit où Burt les avait obligés à dormir séparément, ils avaient été réveillés par Blaine qui criait à s'en casser la voix dans la chambre en-dessous d'eux. Kurt avait refusé de le quitter après ça, et ils avaient laissé les deux garçons s'organiser pour se réconforter l'un l'autre la nuit.

D'après ce qu'elle voyait quand elle allait les réveiller et ce que Kurt lui disait, elle savait que le sommeil de Blaine était agité même en présence de son petit-ami. Il marmonnait à propos de Lily ou de sa mère, et plus rarement de son père. Carole voulait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, pour lui donner un refuge où soulager sa douleur et l'aider à admettre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Ils n'avaient pas de numéro de téléphone ou quoi que ce soit pour rentrer en contact avec Lily, et ses deux parents étaient décédés. Un jour, en lisant les rapports détaillés sur ce qu'il avait volé étant plus jeune, elle fut frappée d'une idée soudaine.

En parcourant les rapports de vols elle s'était rendu compte que Blaine avait vécu dans une petite ville, Conesville, à quelques heures à l'est de Lima, vers Westerville. Elle avait retrouvé son ancienne adresse, puis tous les renseignements qu'elle possédait sur la mort de sa mère et son enterrement. Elle fit quelques recherches sur des endroits et les manières de s'y rendre, et organisa une petite escapade pour Blaine et elle le dimanche suivant, veille de son retour officiel au lycée. Elle ne pouvait pas rendre à Blaine sa vraie mère, elle ne pouvait pas la remplacer, mais elle pouvait au moins lui donner un endroit où lui parler. De la même manière que Kurt et Burt se rendaient sur la tombe d'Elizabeth le jour de la Fête des Mères, elle et Blaine pourraient se rendre sur celle de Lyra.

Carole exposa son plan à Kurt, Finn et Burt pendant que Blaine prenait un bain le premier vendredi de décembre. Kurt adora l'idée, mais l'avertit immédiatement sur la manière dont il pourrait réagir. Mais elle connaissait les risques. Si elle le conduisait en voiture là-bas, il pourrait très bien refuser de sortir du véhicule. Peut-être qu'ils attendraient des heures en silence en entendant de voir s'il trouvait le courage de sortir et de chercher la tombe de sa mère. Elle dut aussi insister pour que Kurt ne les accompagne pas, même s'il essaya de s'inclure dans ses plans. Car même s'il pouvait très bien s'identifier à Blaine sur ce point là, Carole pensait le comprendre parfaitement, elle aussi. De manière un peu étrange, la mort de sa mère était l'un des liens les plus solides qu'elle avait avec Blaine, puisqu'elle avait été là quelques instants après le drame. Elle espérait qu'amener quelque chose de positif à cette situation et l'aider à guérir après toutes ces années était quelque chose qu'_elle_ pouvait faire pour Blaine.

Le dimanche matin, elle se leva tôt et s'habilla après avoir accepté un baiser ensommeillé et un encouragement marmonné de la part de Burt, avant de quitter sa chambre et de descendre dans celle de Blaine. Carole fit attention d'entrouvrir la porte afin qu'elle ne grince pas. Le spectacle qui l'accueillit fit douloureusement tomber son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Blaine était allongé comme d'habitude ces derniers jours sur son côté droit, pressé directement contre le flanc gauche de Kurt, son bras gauche lui entourant étroitement la taille et son visage enfoui dans son cou. Carole arrivait seulement à distinguer son cache-œil, un peu corné, dans la lumière de l'aube qui filtrait à travers l'ouverture entre les deux rideaux. Elle jeta un regard circulaire en se dirigeant vers le lit, remarquant les livres de cours sur le bureau et les vêtements qui pendaient de certains tiroirs de l'armoire. Elle faillit glisser sur le skateboard caché par terre sous un jean, mais elle avait des années d'entrainement à se déplacer dans la chambre encombrée de Finn et retrouva rapidement son équilibre.

"Blaine, murmura-t-elle avec douceur en se laissant tomber sur un bord du lit et en lui secouant gentiment l'épaule. Réveille-toi, mon chéri."

Blaine grogna et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kurt. Pendant un instant elle crut que le grognement était le signe qu'il avait compris qu'elle était là, mais elle sentit la sueur tiède qui couvrait sa peau là où elle lui touchait l'épaule, sentit les imperceptibles frissons qui courraient sur le haut de son corps pendant qu'il remuait et serrait Kurt plus fort encore. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'il serrait Kurt plus fort et se collait plus contre lui quand il était au milieu d'un cauchemar, et vu la manière dont il le tenait actuellement, elle était stupéfaite que la force de son étreinte n'ait pas encore réveillé l'autre garçon. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en décidant de mener Blaine jusqu'à la tombe de sa mère ce matin là. Le laisser dormir tranquillement de nouveau, le laisser se détendre et se rappeler de son passé sans toute cette peur et cette colère devenait urgent.

"Blaine, allez, j'ai une surprise pour toi, insista Carole en secouant le garçon un petit peu plus fort et en essayant de le faire rouler pour le séparer de Kurt.

- Nan, gémit Blaine d'une voix ensommeillée." S'ensuivirent quelques mots marmonnés qui ressemblaient étrangement à "Kurt" et "tiède", et Kurt enroula son bras autour de Blaine pour l'attirer contre lui.

Carole soupira d'exaspération. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle elle s'était levée aux premières lueurs de l'aube - elle savait que lever Blaine et le séparer de Kurt prendrait autant de temps que le voyage en voiture de trois heures qui les attendait. D'accord, peut-être pas autant, mais cela prendrait quand même un bon moment. Tout adorables qu'ils étaient, leur attachement l'un pour l'autre allait définitivement être un obstacle à ses plans pour la journée.

Carole fit rouler Blaine sur le dos avec force et lui tapota la joue. "Debout, Blaine, ordonna-t-elle. Nous allons faire un tour en voiture."

Blaine cligna des yeux d'un air hébété tout en grattant son torse nu. Il restait encore quelques tâches d'ecchymoses jaunâtres en cours de rémission, mais il n'avait plus besoin de se bander les côtes, et était presque guéri de ces blessures là. Son dernier rendez-vous pour à la fois ses côtes et son œil était fixé à une semaine après le mariage, et Carole savait combien il était impatient d'être enfin autorisé à se déplacer comme une personne normale. Le dernier rendez-vous de Kurt, avant que sa thérapie ne passe à des choses plus physiques, était prévu le matin du jour suivant le mariage. Carole et Burt s'occuperaient de ça puis partiraient ensemble pour leur long weekend de lune de miel.

"Trop tôt, rétorqua Blaine en roulant de nouveau pour se blottir contre Kurt. Le matin c'est fait pour dormir. Le soir c'est fait pour les virées en voiture.

- Alors tu n'auras qu'à dormir dans la voiture, insista Carole en l'obligeant à rester en place pour qu'il ne roule pas. Je t'achèterai un petit déjeuner chez McDo."

L'évocation de la nourriture lui fit légèrement redresser la tête, et il se frotta l'œil valide avant de se redresser sur ses coudes. "Tu oses m'acheter avec de la nourriture grasse et délicieuse, grogna Blaine.

- Je ne suis pas contre un peu de corruption bon marché, rétorqua Carole d'un ton joueur." Blaine n'avait plus besoin d'aide pour s'asseoir ou sortir du lit, et Carole se leva pour l'observer s'extirper des couvertures. Un instant plus tard, il se tourna pour réveiller Kurt, mais Carole lui retint la main rapidement et l'arrêta.

"Non. Kurt ne vient pas, lui dit-elle doucement. C'est juste toi et moi, d'accord ?

- Je... d'accord, répondit Blaine d'un air un peu confus." Mais Carole savait qu'il avait confiance en elle. Pas autant qu'en Kurt, mais assez pour la suivre. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Carole attendit que Blaine soit debout et en train de chercher des vêtements propres pour quitter la chambre. Elle passa dans la cuisine et alluma la cafetière. Un quart d'heure plus tard Blaine apparut, les cheveux tombants et dégoulinants d'eau, dans un jean, un teeshirt rayé et une veste rouge que Kurt avait insisté pour lui acheter la semaine dernière. Blaine s'était pincé les lèvres quand Kurt avait ajouté cette veste, parce qu'à côté du teeshirt rayé ce n'était pas vraiment son style, mais Carole comprenait à présent la raison de cet achat. La veste allait vraiment bien à Blaine, même s'il n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur les boutons.

"Jolie veste, le complimenta-t-elle en se versant un peu de café pour la route."

Blaine baissa les yeux et tira sur les boutons au niveau de son ventre. "Elle est potable, j'imagine, marmonna-t-il. Je pense que je vais en rester aux teeshirts et aux jeans basiques." Il leva de nouveau les yeux. "Et aux nœuds papillons pour les occasions spéciales, comme les mariages."

Carole sourit à ses derniers mots, contente d'apprendre que Kurt l'avait finalement convaincu de porter un costume pour le grand jour. "Kurt t'a convaincu, alors ? demanda-t-elle pendant qu'ils attrapaient leurs manteaux, leurs gants et leurs écharpes et qu'ils prenaient la direction de la voiture.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules. J'aime juste le taquiner. Le nœud papillon était mon idée. C'est le seul nœud que je sais faire. J'en portais quand j'étais petit."

Une petite bouffée de tristesse monta dans la poitrine de Carole alors qu'elle déverrouillait sa voiture et montait à l'intérieur. "Les nœuds papillons sont durs à faire, c'est impressionnant. Je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir en nouer un correctement moi-même."

Blaine haussa les sourcils quand Carole démarra la voiture et réfléchit. "Beaucoup de choses sont dures à faire. D'ailleurs, tu m'as réveillé à l'aube et m'a arraché à mon cher et tendre pour cette _surprise_."

Du coin de l'œil elle le vit mettre le mot entre guillemets avec ses doigts, et malgré l'insolence de son commentaire elle gloussa, sans pour autant détailler leur destination. Comme promis, elle s'arrêta au McDonald près de l'autoroute pour faire le plein de nourriture pour Blaine au drive.

Au bout de trente kilomètres, Blaine avait terminé son énorme sac de nourriture et était de nouveau en train de marmonner dans son sommeil. Il dormit jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent Westerville, se réveillant enfin à cause du soleil qui lui chauffait le visage. S'il reconnut l'endroit où il se trouvait, il n'en dit pas un mot. Ils parlèrent un petit peu après son réveil, surtout à propos du mariage et de l'organisation de leur famille après ça. C'est seulement quand ils passèrent devant l'immense pancarte qui annonçait Conesville que Blaine se figea. Du coin de l'œil, Carole le vit se tendre et s'agiter.

"On va où ? demanda Blaine d'une voix dure."

Carole hésita pendant une demi-seconde à rester évasive, puis elle décida que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. De plus, Blaine méritait l'honnêteté et en avait besoin pour que leur relation fonctionne.

"Nous nous rendons sur la tombe de ta mère, Blaine, dit-elle avec calme en s'agrippant un peu volant alors qu'ils sortaient de l'autoroute.

- Tu es... on est..." Blaine déglutit bruyamment et s'enfonça dans son siège, se roulant un peu sur lui-même et appuyant ses pieds sur le tableau de bord.

Dès qu'ils furent officiellement sortis de l'autoroute, Carole entra dans une station essence et coupa le moteur. Blaine était toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras étroitement croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard flou et terrifié. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi jeune, aussi apeuré et vulnérable, et à l'instant où elle vit son expression elle sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il allait protester et s'opposer à ça sur le moment, mais un jour il la remercierait, et peut-être qu'il viendrait même par lui-même pour lui parler ou amener ses propres enfants.

"Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, Blaine, commença Carole en lui serrant l'épaule avec douceur." Il se recroquevilla un peu et se tortilla sur son siège. "Mais nous allons là où elle est enterrée. Si on reste deux heures assis en silence dans la voiture, ça me va. Je veux juste... je veux te donner la chance de pouvoir établir un lien avec elle. Une place où aller pour lui parler et te souvenir d'elle sans que cela te hante. Je veux que tu sois capable de penser à ta mère et de parler d'elle en _souriant_."

Blaine remua encore et se mordit la lèvre tout en regardant dehors à travers le pare-brise. "Je... je ne... est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas amener des fleurs ou un truc comme ça ? murmura Blaine. C'est que les gens font quand... quand ils font _ça_, non ?"

Instinctivement, la main de Carole passa de son épaule à sa joue pour la caresser avec le dos de ses phalanges. De toutes les choses qu'elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il dise, c'était bien la dernière. Une partie d'elle était gonflée de fierté, malgré tout. Blaine était plus prêt à franchir le pas qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte pour le moment. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu l'opportunité de visiter la tombe de sa mère auparavant, même en ayant vécu à moins de trente kilomètres de là durant une bonne partie de sa vie, il était provisoirement ouvert à l'idée. Il pensait même à l'honorer avec des fleurs.

Elle voulait vraiment souligner combien il était adorable de penser à ça, elle avait envie de l'embrasser sur la joue et de le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et chassa une boucle de son front. "Je suis sûre que nous pourrons trouver ça sur le chemin."

Le reste du trajet fut tendu. Blaine répondait par des remarques bourrues à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole, et ricanait quand ils passaient devant divers bâtiments et diverses maisons. Il fit même quelques remarques cinglantes au caissier quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter des fleurs. Il était dix heures passées quand Carole tourna finalement dans la rue de graviers. Le cimetière apparut à environ un kilomètre, sur la droite. Une petite église était posée devant une place semi-circulaire, en face des rangs de pierres tombales.

Carole déboucha sur la place couverte de graviers et fit demi-tour. Elle se tordit pour regarder Blaine assis à côté d'elle, la tête basse, en train de tripoter les pétales d'une des roses. Une rose rose, les préférées de Lyra selon lui. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, Carole se sentait horriblement nerveuse. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Blaine était prêt – était désireux – de faire ce nouveau pas dans sa vie. De commencer à se débarrasser de la hantise qu'il avait quand il pensait à elle.

"Nous sommes arrivés, mon chéri, dit Carole avec douceur."

Blaine hocha énergiquement la tête, mais ne fit pas un geste pour sortir de la voiture. Carole soupira et s'installa en arrière pour attendre, tout en tendant la main pour attraper celle de Blaine et la serrer dans la sienne. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils passèrent là à attendre en silence. Une poignée de voitures passa devant eux pour continuer la route jusqu'à ce qu'elle pensait être une ferme, un peu plus loin. Un énorme quatre-quatre passa également devant eux, mais Blaine resta assis à caresser les pétales du bout des doigts.

"Elle... elle avait l'habitude de les mettre dans ses nattes, dit soudainement Blaine." Et Carole leva les yeux. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qui ne lui était pas familier. Carole pouvait y voir des souvenirs, la douleur et l'envie cachés dans ses yeux. "Une fois, je... je l'ai suppliée de m'en mettre aussi dans les cheveux, s'étrangla Blaine. M... mon père avait trouvé ça très drôle. Il s'en était même mis aussi. J'en mettais dans… dans les cheveux de Lily, quand elle a grandi."

Surprise par ce souvenir que Blaine venait de partager avec elle, Carole resta silencieuse et serra un peu plus fort sa main quand il détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la porte.

"Je vais..." Sa voix s'estompa et il retira sa main, s'empara des fleurs sur ses genoux et descendit de la voiture.

Carole n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la suite de la phrase pour savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle le regarda fermer lentement la porte, et trainer des pieds mètre par mètre pour traverser la rue jusqu'à la petite colline et la première rangée de tombes. Une partie d'elle était en train d'imaginer la scène qu'il venait de lui décrire, tandis qu'il errait de rangée en rangée. Blaine divagua sans but apparent pendant un long moment, s'arrêtant de temps en temps, croisant et décroissant les bras pendant que Carole gardait un œil sur lui. Enfin, ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des tombes, tout à droite. Même de là où elle se trouvait, Carole vit sans difficulté ses épaules se hausser quand il inspira pour se donner de la contenance, et il fit un pas en avant.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir s'il était en train de parler à la tombe ou pas, mais elle le vit s'agenouiller et déposer les fleurs contre la pierre. Carole était presque surprise qu'il ait franchi le pas et y soit allé dès leur première visite, mais Blaine avait toujours été plein de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises. Et elle savait combien il était fort, combien sa vie avait changé, combien il s'était ouvert et était à présent mieux préparé pour ça, grâce à Kurt. Carole espérait seulement que maintenant qu'il avait vu à quel point les choses pouvaient s'améliorer, il trouverait un moyen de guérir ces vieilles blessures afin qu'elles ne le hantent plus. Cela prendrait du temps, des années et des années, mais elle savait que si quelqu'un pouvait trouver la paix avec le temps malgré les drames qu'il avait enduré, c'était Blaine. Il avait réussi à survivre à tant de choses, et avait enfin trouvé un abri où il pouvait à présent se concentrer sur son passé et le gérer mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait la première fois.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine se releva sur ses pieds et revint rapidement à la voiture. Sa brutalité l'inquiéta un peu, mais tout ça était visiblement trop accablant pour lui. Après des années à essayer d'oublier la terrible tragédie qu'il avait trouvée en rentrant chez lui et la manière dont les membres de sa famille avaient disparu de sa vie les uns après les autres, il avait enfin l'opportunité de prétendre à ces morceaux de sa vie. De libérer ces souvenirs et de se débarrasser d'une partie de cette douleur. Carole savait qu'il n'oublierait ni ne guérirait jamais complètement, de la même manière qu'elle n'oublierait jamais le père de Finn ou que Burt et Kurt n'oublieraient jamais Elizabeth, mais elle savait que ça l'aiderait.

"On... on peut y aller, maintenant ? demanda Blaine en attrapant maladroitement sa ceinture dès qu'il entra dans la voiture." Sa voix était rauque et tremblante. "Tout ce que j'entends... je ne peux pas… sa _voix…_

- Chhhh, l'apaisa Carole en se penchant et en le prenant enfin dans ses bras comme elle avait envie de le faire depuis le début." Elle avait attendu le moment où il laisserait tout ça entrer de nouveau en lui, même si pour l'instant ce n'était qu'une petite partie. "Ça fait beaucoup, pour le moment, mais elle serait fière de toi. Comme nous _tous_, Blaine."

Blaine trembla dans ses bras, mais elle savait qu'il ne pleurait pas. Il n'en était pas encore là, il n'était pas encore prêt à tout évacuer, mais elle n'était pas inquiète. Laisser sortir les choses et s'en occuper une par une était la méthode classique du garçon. Un jour il trouverait du réconfort à venir là et à lui parler, et jusqu'à ce moment Carole serait là pour l'aider à faire face à toute la douleur qui resurgissait de son enfance. Elle serait à ses côtés pour chacun de ses pas, pour le voir embrasser chaque aspect de sa vie. Blaine n'avait plus besoin de se renfermer. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, il l'avait trouvé avec elle, Kurt, Burt et Finn. Ils étaient une famille, qui commençait à peine à s'habituer à vivre ensemble, avec ses propres problèmes, mais ils étaient parfaits pour Blaine. Parfaits pour aider ce petit garçon terrifié de l'hôpital à devenir l'homme que Carole continuait à voir briller en lui.

* * *

Un étrange sentiment de quiétude traversa Blaine dès qu'il se réveilla, tôt le lundi matin. Il pensa d'abord que c'était le fait de ne pas se réveiller en voyant le mot _TAPETTE_ peint au-dessus de son lit, ou même le carré jaune qui l'avait remplacé. Puis il pensa que la présence tiède de Kurt, blotti contre son flanc droit, était d'une manière ou d'une autre plus apaisante que d'habitude. Mais alors qu'il clignait lentement des yeux plusieurs fois et appréciait le silence de la pièce ainsi que la lumière ténue qui filtrait depuis la fenêtre sur son visage, il comprit.

Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit. Pas l'un des anciens à propos des souvenirs de sa mère, pas l'un des nouveaux à propos de sa sœur ou de Kurt, ou même de Carole, Burt, ou _Finn_. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce à quoi il avait rêvé, juste une chaleur rassurante dans le creux de son estomac.

C'était une agréable sensation de ne pas se réveiller en hurlant, en pleurant ou en baignant dans sa propre sueur. Avoir Kurt auprès de lui l'avait aidé à se calmer un peu, mais même sa présence n'avait pas empêché les cauchemars de surgir. Presque toutes les nuits depuis que sa petite sœur et son grand-père l'avaient quitté il avait fait des rêves terribles et rageants, qui lui avaient donné l'impression que le monde se déchirait. Se réveiller dans l'étreinte chaude et étroite de Kurt l'avait déjà beaucoup apaisé. Mais cette nuit était sans précédent comparée à celles des six dernières semaines, et tout en restant allongé il se rappela où Carole et lui s'étaient rendus la veille.

Blaine était resté devant sa tombe seulement cinq minutes, et cela avait suffit à le submerger de vieux souvenirs. Mais sans comprendre pourquoi il se sentit un peu mieux – un peu plus sûr de lui-même, même si une partie de lui se sentait toujours terriblement engourdi.

Après avoir regardé le plafond pendant un moment – _son _plafond, dans _sa_ chambre – il tourna la tête et frotta son nez contre le front de Kurt, sans essayer de le réveiller mais juste pour sentir la proximité et l'intimité qu'il n'avait jamais trouvées ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, il allait retourner au lycée. Carole et Kurt étaient inflexibles sur le fait qu'il n'y reste qu'une demi-journée, mais Blaine était tout aussi inflexible sur le fait d'y rester jusqu'à ce soir. Il avait été surpris que Burt soit de son avis sur le problème, mais il semblait comprendre qu'il allait finir par devenir fou si on l'enfermait pendant des semaines. Sans doute parce que la période où lui aussi avait dû rester enfermé à la maison était encore fraiche dans son esprit.

Le réveil sonna sur la table de nuit de son côté du lit et commença à biper bruyamment. Kurt grogna et enfouit sa tête plus profondément dans l'épaule de Blaine, tandis que le garçon tâtonnait pour trouver l'appareil et l'éteindre.

"Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi excité d'aller en cours depuis mes dix ans, déclara Blaine en rompant le silence." Kurt remua un peu contre lui, soupira avec résignation et tourna le visage de manière à pouvoir déposer un baiser sur le côté du cou de Blaine.

"Tu vas changer d'avis avant la fin du cours d'anglais, grogna-t-il.

- Nope, rétorqua Blaine. J'ai presque tous mes cours en commun avec toi." Il détacha son bras de la taille de Kurt et le glissa de ses hanches à ses fesses, qu'il agrippa. "Peut-être que je vais prendre un peu de bon temps, aussi."

Kurt poussa un petit cri de surprise, et pour une fois Blaine fut content qu'il ait toujours le bras dans une attelle, car il ne pouvait pas le taper sur le torse en réponse à son pincement.

"Pervers, ronchonna Kurt en roulant pour écraser le bras de Blaine de tout son poids.

- Sac à patates, le taquina Blaine en roulant avec lui et en libérant son bras." Il avait été un peu étonné de voir la rapidité avec laquelle il avait retrouvé un usage normal du haut de son corps. D'après sa dernière expérience avec les côtes brisées il s'était attendu à ressentir exactement la même douleur aigue qui avait persisté pendant trois bons mois, mais apparemment ses blessures n'étaient pas aussi graves cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas eu de poumon perforé ou de côte brisée en deux, seulement quelques fêlures et beaucoup de bleus en profondeur.

"Tu n'es pas très utile non plus, rétorqua Kurt en acceptant le baiser tendre de Blaine.

- Plus que toi, en tout cas, répondit Blaine d'un air rusé." Il glissa les bras autour de la taille de Kurt et s'allongea sur lui autant que lui permettait l'attelle. Ils s'étaient rendu compte que cela leur convenait à tous les deux de s'allonger comme ça, surtout qu'il ne restait à Kurt que quelques jours dans son attelle. Il avait déjà commencé la rééducation. "Au moins, _je_ peux te prendre dans mes bras."

Blaine sentit Kurt faire la moue contre ses lèvres quand il s'approcha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il ne perdit pas de temps et saisit la lèvre boudeuse de Kurt pour la tirer entre ses dents, la sucer et la mordiller. Un souffle doux lui caressa les lèvres quand il se retira, et ses mains parcoururent le bas du dos de Kurt pendant que sa bouche descendait le long de sa mâchoire.

"_Blaine_, murmura Kurt avec une nuance d'avertissement dans la voix." Ces derniers jours, Blaine avait eu tendance à l'écouter, ou alors c'était la douleur que lui faisaient ses côtés dans cette position qu'il écoutait, mais la voix de Kurt n'était plus aussi douloureuse. Et honnêtement ? Il était presque certain que ses côtes étaient guéries de toute manière, même si son dernier rendez-vous n'était pas avant la semaine prochaine. Il se sentait d'une humeur fantastique et même s'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils fassent ce dont il avait envie là tout de suite, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient _rien_ faire.

"_Kurt_, se moqua Blaine." Sa voix sortit un peu rêche de sa gorge. L'excitation était déjà en train de surgir en lui après des semaines sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'essayé d'être aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Il sortit l'un de ses bras de dessous Kurt et l'utilisa pour se soulever un peu, de manière à rouler ses hanches contre les cuisses du garçon. A travers le tissu fin du pyjama il pouvait sentir le sexe de Kurt, encore détendu mais pas pour longtemps, si l'autre garçon le laissait faire.

"_Blaine_, répéta Kurt d'une voix plus forte et essoufflée alors que Blaine continuait à balancer lentement ses hanches et à sucer son cou. Tes côtes...

- … vont bien, coupa Blaine en glissant sa main gauche sous le teeshirt de Kurt puis sous l'élastique de son pantalon." Il glissa quelques doigts en dessous et les pressa contre les fesses de Kurt, qui gémit et se cambra contre lui. Kurt était en train de l'attirer pour ce qu'il espérait être un baiser intense, passionné et désespéré quand quelqu'un s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge derrière eux.

Blaine balança une dernière fois ses hanches et Kurt écarta leurs bouches en essayant de se dégager de lui. Avec réticence, Blaine roula sur le côté et jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir. Burt était planté là, visiblement pas très surpris mais toujours aussi mal à l'aise à cause de la situation. Cela ne fit que donner à Blaine l'envie de le taquiner un peu, parce que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait une opportunité pareille de s'embrouiller avec Burt.

"Pas étonnant que toi et Carole fassiez la paire, ironisa-t-il. Vous avez tous les deux un timing de fou. Je te jure, chaque fois qu'on essaye de s'envoyer en l'air...

- Petit déjeuner dans quinze minutes, coupa Burt d'une voix bourrue." Il pointa un doigt sévère vers Blaine. "Ne m'oblige pas à vous séparer toutes les nuits."

Blaine fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, et Burt secoua la tête. Blaine aurait juré qu'il y avait un petit sourire sur son visage quand il quitta la pièce. En une fraction de seconde, il était de retour sur Kurt, l'écrasant sous son poids et lui tétant de nouveau le cou.

"Laisse-moi te sucer, demanda-t-il en mordillant la peau humide de Kurt, qui se tortilla et rit.

- Blaine, la porte est grande ouverte, commença Kurt." Il émit un petit bruit quand Blaine posa la main sur le devant de son pantalon de pyjama.

"Je suis un exhibitionniste, ironisa Blaine en massant doucement les testicules de Kurt." Il se rapprocha de nouveau et déposa un baiser sur la peau sensible juste derrière son lobe. "Je suis sûr que c'est plutôt évident depuis le premier jour.

- Le côté droit de ton lit va avoir l'air horriblement froid ce soir, Blaine ! brailla Burt dans le couloir."

Blaine laissa échapper un grognement déçu et se tut, puis laissa tomber sa tête face contre l'oreiller, à côté de celle de Kurt.

"Il ne va pas tarder à avoir une vraie autorité sur toi, rit Kurt. Même s'il est en train de m'utiliser pour ça.

- 'te déteste, marmonna Blaine dans l'oreiller." Puis il se rappela leurs projets pour le weekend. Le mariage avait lieu vendredi matin et continuerait jusqu'en début d'après-midi, puis Kurt avait le rendez-vous où on le débarrasserait de son attelle. Après ça Burt et Carole seraient absents jusqu'à vendredi pour leur lune de miel. Il avait déjà convaincu Puck de garder Finn hors de la maison, en échange de quelques séances de guitare entre potes pendant les vacances d'hiver. Puck s'était bien débrouillé pour que Blaine et Kurt soient seuls, obtenant de Rachel qu'elle traine Finn dans un cours de théâtre ou de danse ou quelque chose du genre, puis qu'elle l'invite chez elle pendant tout le samedi. "Tu seras à moi pendant tout le weekend, ajouta Blaine en remontant un peu dans le lit pour mordiller l'oreille de Kurt.

- Mais Finn sera à la m…

- Me suis déjà occupé de ça, bébé, lui dit Blaine." Il enroula sa langue autour du cartilage de l'oreille de Kurt, déclenchant un hoquet et un mouvement faible des hanches de Kurt.

- Mais tes côtes...

-... vont toujours aussi bien.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand chose avec mon bras encore…

- J'aime faire le plus gros du job. Ou alors tu as déjà oublié l'ardeur avec laquelle je te baise et te chevauche ?

- Mon dieu, je ne pense pas que je pourrais...

- Je pense que ton lit va finir par remplacer le congélo de la cuisine, à ce rythme là !"

Kurt renifla quand son père cria une nouvelle fois depuis la cuisine. La sensualité que Blaine avait essayé de créer s'évanouit, parce que Kurt avait _reniflé_. Un reniflement clair et sonore, et même si c'était la chose la plus adorable du monde Blaine avait du mal à croire que son petit-ami venait d'émettre ce son. Ça ne l'aidait pas à maintenir son excitation, mais ça réussit en revanche à le faire tomber un peu plus amoureux de Kurt.

"Je vais prendre une douche et me préparer, décida Kurt en lui donnant un baiser fugace sur la joue et en sortant du lit." Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et sourit. "Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, ce weekend."

Blaine grimaça en guise de réponse, les yeux rivés sur le petit balancement des hanches de Kurt alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Il s'habilla rapidement, se peigna les cheveux et attrapa son sac avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain de l'autre côté de l'escalier. Après s'être rapidement brossé les dents, il atterrit dans la cuisine, où Burt était en train de poser sur la table une assiette couverte d'œufs brouillés.

"C'est tout pour toi, grommela Burt alors que Blaine se laissait tomber sur le siège devant l'assiette. J'ai mis autant de fromage que possible sachant que Kurt est dans le coin.

- C'est une vraie diva du cholestérol, rétorqua Blaine en attrapant un toast et en ajoutant des œufs dessus." Au moment où il plia le toast et s'apprêta à mordre dedans, Kurt débarqua dans la pièce et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

"Finn vient de m'envoyer un texto pour me dire qu'il arrivait, vu qu'aucun de nous deux ne peut conduire... l'informa Kurt. Et je t'ai entendu, au fait. La promesse va dans les deux sens, Anderson. Tu vas morfler.

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- J'oserais, Blaine Xavier. J'oserais parfaitement, rétorqua Kurt d'une voix dure." Il assombrit son regard. "Calme-toi sur les œufs.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas m'aider à faire un peu d'exercice tout le weekend, répondit Blaine avec un rictus entendu.

- Ton lit est à deux doigts de devenir aussi froid que les confins de la galaxie, s'interposa Burt d'une voix forte."

Kurt tira le reste de l'assiette hors de portée de Blaine et commença son propre petit déjeuner, bien plus équilibré. De mauvaise grâce, Blaine râla en finissant son œuf et son sandwich et attrapa une pleine poignée de rondelles d'orange.

Finn arriva dix minutes plus tard, et après quelques aux-revoir à Burt ils montèrent dans la voiture, en route pour McKinley. Même si Blaine était excité d'enfin sortir de la maison et d'avoir quelque chose à faire, il n'avait pas prévu que tous les regards seraient braqués sur lui. Dès le moment où il sortit de la voiture, tout le monde se tourna vers lui en chuchotant. Kurt lui avait dit que l'agression avait fait la une du journal local le dimanche d'après, mais il s'était dit que personne ne prendrait la peine de s'en rappeler six semaines plus tard. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Aucune quantité suffisante de regards de travers, de ricanements ou de regards furieux ne semblait faire cesser les chuchotements, et c'était seulement l'étreinte rassurante de Kurt sur sa main droite qui parvenait à lui faire garder son calme.

Blaine détestait se faire remarquer, détestait les questions indiscrètes et d'une manière globale détestait qu'on prenne en compte sa présence. Même ses professeurs eurent l'air de le remarquer, l'accueillant de nouveau parmi eux et le retenant après les cours pour récupérer les devoirs qu'il avait fait pendant son absence. La plupart furent surpris par la pile de papiers qu'il leur tendit, qui comprenait également les devoirs à rendre pour cette semaine. Il se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel parce que, sincèrement, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre pour occuper ses six semaines ? Des claquettes jusqu'à la lune, aller-retour ?

Il s'était aussi trompé sur les cours qu'il avait aujourd'hui, ce qui l'avait obligé à dire au revoir à Kurt après l'Anglais. Au début cela l'avait contrarié et agacé, mais Mike était venu à leur rencontre dans le couloir pour voir Tina et ils s'étaient séparés en deux, Kurt et Tina pour aller à leur cours et Blaine et Mike pour aller en maths. Blaine avait oublié que l'autre garçon était dans sa classe. Mais Mike avait plutôt l'habitude de s'asseoir au premier rang et d'écouter, contrairement à lui.

Aujourd'hui cependant, Mike le rejoignit au fond de la classe. Même si Blaine était un peu hésitant à lui parler, à la fin des cours ils se lançaient des boulettes de papier et finirent par se faire convoquer et réprimander pour ça. Il quitta la pièce en souriant malgré lui, car même s'il connaissait à peine Mike, ce mec était d'une nature facile, ne posait pas de question et ne se prenait pas la tête.

Une heure et demie d'Italien plus tard, il se dirigea vers le réfectoire pour le dernier service du déjeuner. Seulement, pour la première fois depuis le début des cours, il ne mangeait pas seul. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais Puck et Mike avaient tous les deux l'habitude de s'asseoir dans le coin opposé à celui qu'il préférait. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le banc en face de lui et il en fut tellement surpris qu'il oublia presque de manger.

Il retrouva Kurt en chimie et le binôme habituel de Kurt, Emily, sembla un peu nerveuse de le voir. Cependant, elle se détendit un peu quand Kurt commença à s'inquiéter de savoir s'il était fatigué ou non et s'il voulait rentrer à la maison. Il l'observa un moment puis le fit taire avec un baiser, ce qui lui attira les reproches de Mrs. Mentore mais fit rire Emily. Le fait qu'il y ait quelqu'un à McKinley en dehors du Glee club qui ne pense pas que Kurt et lui étaient dégoutants le mit de bonne humeur.

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent à la maison après les cours Blaine fonça sur le canapé pour dormir, pour être secoué par Burt à peine quelques heures plus tard. Le reste de la soirée se passa bien pour lui, et entre ses devoirs à finir et le match que Burt lui demanda de regarder, il dormit une nouvelle fois paisiblement. Mardi se déroula sur le même modèle, puis il ne resta plus que la moitié du mercredi à aller en cours avant les vacances de Noël. Carole et Burt vinrent les chercher tous les trois et les emmenèrent essayer leurs smokings pour s'assurer qu'ils leur allaient. Tout le monde sauf Finn n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards amusés, et c'est seulement quand les costumes furent payés et installés dans le coffre de la voiture qu'il posa la question.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez d'un air niais toutes les cinq secondes, tous les trois ? demanda Blaine en fixant l'arrière du siège conducteur." Il vit Burt jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur puis échanger un regard avec Carole.

Carole se retourna, pendant que Burt continuait à conduire. Pendant un moment Blaine se tendit en remarquant qu'ils sortaient du périmètre de son bracelet électronique, mais il se rappela qu'il ne le portait plus. C'était toujours difficile à réaliser et à se rappeler, car il avait eu cette chose accrochée à la cheville pendant au moins dix-huit mois.

"Nous allons... c'est une surprise, lui dit Kurt."

Pendant un instant le cœur de Blaine s'arrêta de battre et il pensa qu'ils allaient voir Lily. Qu'ils allaient la chercher et la ramener pour qu'elle vive avec eux pour toujours, mais il savait que c'était impossible, peu importe le nombre de fois où il l'avait rêvé.

"Quel genre de surprise ? demanda Blaine d'un ton méfiant.

- Et bien... Burt et moi nous… nous avons réfléchi à ce que nous pourrions t'offrir à Noël, expliqua Carole. Mais nous ne savions pas trop quoi te prendre. Kurt nous a donné une idée, mais personne n'y connait rien alors nous avons besoin de toi pour l'acheter...

- Acheter _quoi_ ? insista Blaine." Son cœur tomba légèrement dans sa poitrine, même s'il avait su depuis le début que cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa sœur. Il ne comprenait pas nous plus pourquoi ils avaient besoin de lui pour l'acheter. Ils avaient l'air de parler de vêtements, mais Kurt était quasiment un expert dans ce domaine. Pourquoi fallait-il absolument qu'il soit présent ?

"Une nouvelle guitare, répondit Burt quand personne ne prit la parole." Blaine cligna des yeux de surprise à cette réponse, parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Mais c'était vrai que la sienne lui avait terriblement manquée depuis qu'elle avait été détruite lors du saccage de son appartement. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas qu'ils dépensent autant d'argent que ce que son ancienne avait couté. Ils savaient que Carole et Burt avaient tous les deux de l'argent de côté, et Carole en avait récupéré un petit peu en vendant sa maison dans les dernières semaines. Ils en avaient assez pour meubler la nouvelle maison une fois que Burt aurait vendu la sienne, et pour leur lune de miel, mais il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise de les voir dépenser de l'argent pour lui tout court. Chaque centime devrait aller à Kurt ou à Finn pour la fac ou quelque chose dans le genre, pas dans une _guitare_. Pas pour Blaine.

"Les guitares sont chères, insista maladroitement Blaine en remuant à côté de Kurt, mal à l'aise." Il savait qu'ils en trouveraient facilement une pour quelques centaines de dollars. Il détestait juste le fait qu'ils dépensent _plus_ d'argent pour lui. S'il avait un boulot ça ne le dérangerait pas autant, car il pourrait payer un loyer et utiliser l'argent qui lui restait de son grand-père pour les dépenses occasionnelles, mais il n'avait pas cette rentrée d'argent régulière. L'argent partait rapidement à cause de tous les vêtements qu'il avait dû acheter, ainsi que le loyer qu'il avait forcé Burt à prendre au début de décembre.

"C'est Noël, gamin, et ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais une Gibson, dit Burt, un soupçon d'incertitude dans la voix tandis qu'il sortait sa plaisanterie. Nous pouvons au moins jeter un coup d'œil et économiser pour te l'acheter cet été ou à Pâques ou dans ces eaux là, si tu n'es pas sûr de toi.

- Une guitare pour _Pâques _? répéta Blaine." Rien que d'y penser, il trouvait ça ridicule. Burt quitta la route principale et tourna dans une rue parallèle. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivaient dans un minuscule centre commercial, dans lequel était niché un petit magasin de musique.

"C'est pourquoi nous pensions te l'offrir pour Noël, rétorqua Burt avec un petit gloussement pendant qu'ils descendaient tous de la voiture et se dirigeaient vers le magasin." Blaine resta silencieux, et Burt ajouta. "Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose que tu n'allais jamais utiliser, Blaine. Tu as joué du piano dans l'entrée depuis le moment où Kurt est parti en cours jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

- J'ai repris les cours, maintenant, argumenta Blaine. Je ne pourrai pas jouer tant que ça.

- Mais tu adores en jouer, dit Carole avec conviction. C'est quelque chose que tu pourras même continuer à la fac."

Blaine serra les lèvres tandis que Finn poussait la petite porte d'entrée et la retint pour qu'ils puissent tous rentrer à l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer aller à la fac. Putain, à cette période l'année dernière il n'aurait même pas pu s'imaginer obtenir son diplôme au lycée, mais maintenant il pensait voir une lueur d'espoir sur ce sujet. Blaine essaya de ne pas penser à l'éventualité d'aller à la fac pendant que la porte se fermait derrière lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se le permettre financièrement parlant, et il refuserait catégoriquement l'aide de Carole et Burt parce qu'ils devaient déjà s'inquiéter d'aider leurs propres fils.

Un homme d'âge moyen les salua de derrière la caisse quand ils entrèrent, et ils se dirigèrent vers le grand présentoir de guitares sur le mur à gauche, en face du comptoir.

"Je peux vous aider ?

- Heu non, non, décida Burt après un moment. Je pense que Blaine est assez calé sur le sujet.

- N'hésitez pas, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose !"

Blaine s'était déjà approché du mur et glissa entre quelques pianos pour attraper l'une des guitares sèches. Il savait que son ancienne guitare avait couté excessivement cher car c'était un cadeau de son grand-père, mais à présent il voulait juste trouver quelque chose d'abordable qui ne sonnait pas trop mal, comme ça ils ne dépenseraient pas une fortune pour lui.

Finn avait disparu dans le fond, là où se trouvaient les batteries, et Carole et Kurt se laissèrent tomber sur un banc pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil aux modèles un peu plus loin. Blaine se décida finalement pour une Fender dans les tons sunburst comme il l'adorait, et il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret en grattant légèrement les cordes. Il grimaça dès qu'il pinça la première corde. L'instrument était horriblement désaccordé.

"Besoin d'un accordeur ? demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir en brandissant l'appareil."

Blaine fut surpris de se rendre compte que l'homme l'avait observé depuis le début, mais il secoua la tête.

"Je vais le faire à l'oreille."

L'homme hocha la tête et glissa l'accordeur à sa place d'origine, dans la vitrine sous le comptoir. "Je fais ça aussi. C'est la meilleure manière, franchement. Tu es bien embêté si tu perds ton accordeur…"

La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme lui lança un dernier regard avant de se tourner pour accueillir ses nouveaux clients, une femme et sa fille.

Blaine prit son temps pour accorder l'instrument, souriant faiblement quand Kurt appuyait sur les touches du piano sur lequel il s'accordait. Il entendit vaguement le vendeur s'excuser auprès de la femme, et expliquer quelque chose à propos de cours, mais il arrêta d'essayer d'écouter dès qu'il eut accordé la dernière corde et tenta quelques riffs.

Les toutes premières notes lui firent fermer les yeux et dénouèrent le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine à cause de ces histoires d'argent. Rien ne pouvait le blesser là où il était, pas tant qu'il était en train de jouer, de ressentir, d'exister en sentant les cordes râpeuses contre ses doigts et la vibration du bois creux contre sa poitrine.

Et la guitare sonnait étonnement bien. Rien par rapport à la qualité professionnelle qu'il avait avec l'ancienne, mais quand même fantastique.

"On dirait que tu n'as jamais arrêté de jouer, dit Kurt à sa gauche." Ses doigts finirent par s'arrêter et il ouvrit les paupières pour lever les yeux.

Avant que Blaine ne puisse répondre, quelques notes résonnèrent depuis l'un des pianos derrière Kurt. Il pencha la tête pour voir la même petite fille assise là pendant que sa mère continuait de parler avec l'employé à l'avant du magasin. Après s'être âprement raclé la gorge, Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à la guitare et vérifia plusieurs détails. Il en testa plusieurs autres tout en s'assurant de rester loin des plus chères, mais il se rendit compte que la première restait sa préférée.

Une vague de culpabilité s'écrasa sur lui quand Burt et Carole emportèrent la guitare vers la caisse pour la payer. Il détestait les voir dépenser de l'argent pour lui, même si ce n'était que quelques centaines de dollar. Ils en avaient déjà beaucoup trop fait pour lui. L'employé s'approcha pour les aider, laissant la femme légèrement agacée à son observation de brochure.

Kurt avait disparu dans le fond pour chercher Finn, et Blaine resta planté là à grimacer avec culpabilité pendant que Burt et Carole payaient. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de les regarder, et il s'apprêtait à partir quand les quatre mêmes notes, la dernière toujours trop basse, résonnèrent sur le piano derrière lui. Blaine se tourna pour voir la petite fille toujours assise là, un livre de musique ouvert sur le piano et la langue sortie alors qu'elle essayait de jouer le morceau.

Son cœur se contracta faiblement quand il la vit. La fillette était blonde et plus jeune que Lily de plusieurs années, mais elle lui rappelait quand même sa sœur. Elle lui rappelait la fois où il lui avait appris à jouer, de la même manière que sa mère lui avait montré à lui. Blaine fit quelques pas timides dans sa direction, nerveux à l'idée que la mère le remarque et s'affole, voire qu'elle l'écarte de sa fille si elle le prenait pour un fou furieux de délinquant. Le fait que son bracelet électronique ait été retiré et que ses piercings lui aient été enlevés à l'hôpital - et qu'il ait eu la flemme de les remettre - lui sortit de l'esprit. Il resta à côté du piano et la regarda se démener.

"La dernière note est un Fa dièse, indiqua-t-il doucement."

La fillette sursauta au son de sa voix et leva les yeux tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le banc à côté d'elle. Il joua les quatre notes correctement. Il pensa d'abord que son cache-œil allait l'effrayer, mais elle ne sembla pas trop s'en préoccuper une fois que la surprise de son apparition se fut dissipée.

Il avait pris l'habitude de jouer avec son cache-œil durant toutes ces semaines, mais celui lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre. Heureusement la jeune fille était assise à sa droite, et il pouvait se tourner pour la regarder. Toujours incertain de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Blaine attendit de voir si elle répétait les notes après lui, et quand elle le fit il désigna le petit exercice de piano dans le livre. Il plaça son doigt sur le symbole qui indiquait que le Fa était dièse.

"Toute les notes qui ont ça devant elles sont des dièses, expliqua gentiment Blaine. Ça veut dire que la note est augmentée d'un demi-ton, ce qui correspond aux touches noires sur le piano." Il joua quelques accords et quelques notes avec de nombreux dièses et bémols pour lui montrer. "Pour jouer n'importe quelle note dièse il suffit que tu bouges ton doigt sur la touche juste à droite, qui est en général une touche noire sauf si c'est un Si ou Mi. Dans ces deux cas, c'est la touche blanche juste après."

La fillette hocha la tête en silence et répéta les enchainements qu'il joua pendant quelques minutes, alternant entre les notes normales et les dièses.

"Donne-moi un Mi dièse, dit-il rapidement en souriant largement quand la petite fille appuya sur la bonne touche. Génial ! Tu veux retenter l'exercice ? lui demanda Blaine sans se rendre compte du nombre de personnes qui les observaient à présent."

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Finn et Kurt était revenus et les regardaient, ni que les quatre adultes à l'avant s'étaient tus pour les observer avec surprise.

Ce n'est que quand il marqua la mesure lentement et qu'il commença à jouer avec elle pour l'aider à rester en rythme qu'il leva les yeux et trouva le regard de Kurt sur lui. Kurt avait un immense sourire sur le visage, celui-là même qui accélérait son rythme cardiaque et le faisait légèrement rougir, celui qui – il en était presque sûr – signifiait que son petit-ami était _fier_ de lui.

Quand ils finirent l'exercice il la félicita de l'avoir réussi, et se tendit quand une main non familière se posa sur son épaule.

"Je crois que tu as trouvé une nouvelle personne pour donner des cours, Adam, dit la mère de la fillette en lui souriant gentiment." Ce n'était pas le genre de regard que Blaine avait l'habitude de recevoir, mais il lui rendit son sourire avec hésitation tandis que la mère récupérait sa fille. Elle annonça qu'elle reviendrait la semaine suivante pour que sa fille prenne un cours avec lui. Blaine ne comprit pas qu'elle parlait de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte et que l'employé – Adam, il croyait avoir entendu – attrape un livre de musique sur l'étagère et l'installe devant lui.

"Tu peux jouer ça ? demanda-t-il à Blaine. C'est ce que nos gamins les plus avancés jouent pour le moment."

Blaine y jeta un coup d'œil et grimaça. "Oh, par pitié, je pourrais jouer ça en dormant, ironisa Blaine en commençant à jouer. Je peux jouer ça avec un seul foutu œil."

Adam rit, visiblement soulagé alors que Blaine continuait à jouer la musique. L'homme courut chercher d'autres partitions et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quelque chose d'extrêmement compliqué que Blaine joua sans problème. Il se sentit rougir de fierté en finissant, et son estomac se retourna quand ceux qui l'aimaient l'applaudirent.

"Mon dieu, je t'en prie, dis-moi que le boulot t'intéresse, le supplia presque Adam. Notre dernier professeur a démissionné ce matin sans donner de raison, et maintenant il ne me reste que deux professeurs et aucun d'entre eux ne sait jouer du piano, et je ne peux pas donner tous les cours moi-même.

- Je...je heu... bégaya Blaine avec surprise." Il cherchait un petit boulot depuis presque huit mois, et était maintenant d'autant plus désespéré d'en trouver un qu'il vivait chez Burt et Carole et qu'il voulait payer pour tout. Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'une proposition lui tombe du ciel comme ça.

"Ce sera seulement à temps partiel, bien sûr, continua rapidement Adam, visiblement nerveux. Le matin les weekends et quelques soirées en semaine. Même planning toutes les semaines à moins que tu aies besoin d'un jour de congé, ou que j'en aie besoin, alors nous n'aurons qu'à échanger. Si tu es d'accord, tu pourrais aussi rester ici pendant certaines de tes heures, une fois que je t'aurais appris à utiliser la caisse et que je t'aurais un peu briefé sur tout ce que nous vendons. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- D'a… d'accord, bégaya Blaine en se prenant lui-même de court." De plus, il adorait jouer de la musique, que ce soit le piano, la guitare ou n'importe quoi qui lui passait sous la main. Et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui proposait un emploi. La plupart du temps, on ne lui laissait aucune chance d'obtenir un entretien, à cause de son bracelet élec...

Blaine baissa les yeux et secoua un peu le pied. Il ne le portait plus, et Adam ne pouvait pas connaître les problèmes qu'il s'était attiré dans le passé. Est-ce qu'il changerait d'avis s'il faisait des recherches sur son passé et qu'il découvrait l'information ? Il se rappela soudain de quelque chose que son grand-père lui avait dit, une fois. Tant qu'il était mineur, ils n'avaient pas accès à son casier judiciaire. Son passé resterait confidentiel et scellé jusqu'à octobre prochain. Il savait ça depuis longtemps, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait détesté son bracelet électronique en premier lieu. Avec ce truc, ça n'avait pas d'importance si ses employeurs potentiels pouvaient ou non voir son casier judiciaire. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire c'était de baisser les yeux pour voir qu'il attirait les problèmes. Mais plus maintenant.

"Vraiment ? rayonna Adam." Blaine n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que l'autre homme s'était pissé dessus. "Tu penses que tu peux commencer quand ? Dimanche peut-être ? Nous avons moins de monde le dimanche, alors je pourrai tout t'apprendre, pratiquer un peu mais… tu peux, heu, conduire avec ça ?"

Adam désigna son cache-œil du menton.

"Je suis censé l'enlever la semaine prochaine, mais je peux toujours venir en skate, décida Blaine.

- Je peux le déposer en voiture, proposa rapidement Kurt, tout aussi rayonnant qu'Adam." Il montra son attelle. "Je me débarrasse de ça vendredi, donc ce sera bon." Blaine se sentit soudain arraché du banc par son petit-ami. Pendant que Carole et Burt finissaient de payer, Adam lui donna quelques papiers à remplir, prit son nom, son adresse et son numéro de téléphone, et décida avec lui d'un horaire pour le dimanche.

Blaine se sentait un peu étourdi quand ils quittèrent le magasin et retournèrent à la voiture. Pendant la plus grande partie de la soirée, il passa son temps à fouiller dans sa poche et à en sortir le bout de papier avec le numéro de téléphone du magasin et l'heure à laquelle il commencerait, juste pour s'assurer que tout ça était bien réel. Ils regardèrent un film tous les cinq après le diner, et une fois qu'il fut terminé Blaine fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire.

Alors que Kurt le suivait jusqu'à sa chambre, il s'arrêta et se retourna en le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou et murmura "Je pense que je vais essayer de me débrouiller tout seul ce soir, ok ?"

Kurt se raidit un peu dans ses bras, mais il le sentit hocher la tête contre sa joue. "D'accord, mumura Kurt. Si tu as besoin de _quoi que ce soit_...

- Je sais où te trouver, termina Blaine. Même chose pour toi. Si... si tu fais un cauchemar tu peux descendre ici."

Kurt recula, un petit sourire sur le visage pendant qu'il hochait une nouvelle fois la tête. Même si Blaine voulait dormir toutes ses nuits dans le même lit que son petit-ami, il voulait aussi être capable de pouvoir dormir tout seul sans faire de cauchemar. Ce n'était pas possible pour eux de dormir tous les soirs ensemble, même s'il en avait vraiment envie.

"Je t'aime, dit Kurt."

Blaine s'approcha de nouveau et caressa la joue de Kurt du bout des doigts. "Je sais, lui assura-t-il." Parce que grâce à sa propre révélation à propos de leur couple et du futur, il s'était rendu compte que Kurt était tout aussi terrifié que lui à l'idée de tout perdre. Qu'il n'y avait qu'ensemble qu'ils pouvaient arriver à tout faire fonctionner, tant que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. "Je t'aime aussi, lui dit Blaine." Il embrassa doucement Kurt une nouvelle fois. "Fais de beaux rêves."

Il regarda Kurt disparaître dans le couloir avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre, se sentant soudain mature et responsable. Burt l'aurait sans doute approuvé, songea Blaine en enlevant son jean et en passant son teeshirt par la tête avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Il dormit par à-coup pendant quelques heures puis se réveilla en sueur et terrifié pour découvrir que Kurt était là, en train de grimper sur les couvertures et de s'installer contre lui. Les jours suivants se passèrent de la même manière. Ils essayaient tous les deux de dormir seuls, mais les cauchemars continuait à surgir et ils finissaient toujours la nuit ensemble.

Le matin du mariage arriva, et aux yeux de Blaine tout semblait flou et étrange. Kurt se précipitait de tous les côtés pour s'assurer que tout était parfait, Finn s'étouffait à moitié avec sa cravate chaque fois qu'il essayait de la nouer, et Burt s'agitait et faisait anxieusement les cent pas en attendant le début de la cérémonie. Tous les New Directions étaient là également, et même si Blaine et Kurt furent obligés de s'asseoir pour regarder la danse qui débutait la cérémonie dans l'allée à cause de leurs blessures, tout était fantastique. Burt avait même insisté pour que Blaine soit debout avec eux à l'autel, et Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux à la fin des discours des futurs mariés.

Blaine passa la plus grande partie du banquet à essayer de s'échapper avec Kurt au lieu de virevolter sur la piste de danse, mais il resta pour un slow calme et simple à danser quand Kurt lui dit fermement qu'ils auraient plus de temps pour ça après. Blaine s'amusa comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, et même la légère angoisse qu'il ressentait à propos du rendez-vous de Kurt ne l'empêcha pas de sourire largement durant tout l'après-midi. Le trajet jusqu'au cabinet du médecin fut court et rapide. On enleva l'attelle de Kurt, et ils passèrent un certain temps à faire des flexions-extensions avant d'établir un planning pour les séances de rééducation qu'il lui restait.

Après ça, ils retournèrent tous chez Burt avec la voiture de Carole. Elle les étouffa tous avec des étreintes et des baisers, puis elle et Burt partirent pour leur lune de miel. Blaine s'impatientait à propos des heures qui allaient suivre, anxieux et excité. Il attendait que Finn parte enfin, et que Kurt et lui puissent avoir la maison pour eux tout seuls. Puck se pointa à la tombée de la nuit et emmena Finn avec lui, pendant que Kurt prenait sa douche. Blaine courut jusqu'à la chambre de son petit-ami et se laissa tomber sur le lit pour écouter le bruit de l'eau qui provenait de la pièce d'à côté.

Le son commençait tout juste à l'endormir quand l'eau s'arrêta de couler, et quelques minutes plus tard Kurt apparut, toujours dégoulinant et une serviette lâchement nouée autour de sa taille. Blaine cligna des yeux pour se réveiller, souriant largement à cette vision, le sexe commençant déjà à durcir.

"Tu aurais du garder la douche pour plus tard, interpella Blaine." Kurt sursauta. "Tu vas avoir besoin d'en prendre une autre quand on aura fini.

- Blaine ! s'écria Kurt, surpris, en resserrant un peu la serviette autour de sa taille avec un air timide. Je n... ne porte rien...

- J'ai embrassé chaque centimètre de ton corps nu, lui rappela Blaine en se levant et en s'approchant de lui, un peu nerveux." Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de s'habituer l'un à l'autre avant l'agression. Maintenant, ils venaient de passer six semaines sans sexe, seulement quelques séances de séduction stupides et des petits baisers.

"C'est vrai, admit Kurt le souffle coupé." Il regarda Blaine s'arrêter devant lui. Le garçon leva la main et lui caressa gentiment la joue, puis passa son autre main dans ses cheveux trempés.

"Attends, murmura Blaine en attrapant la serviette et en la dénouant. Laisse-moi te sécher, bébé."

Un petit hoquet s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Kurt quand Blaine détacha la serviette de sa taille et la passa dans son dos, puis entreprit de lui frotter lentement les cheveux avec. Blaine prit son temps, massant le crâne de Kurt et plaçant quelques baisers très doux à la commissure de ses lèvres et sur ses joues. D'une certaine manière, ils avaient l'impression que c'était une nouvelle première fois, la première fois depuis qu'il s'était complètement ouvert à Kurt et qu'il lui avait confié ses craintes sur leur couple et leur futur. A présent il appartenait à Kurt beaucoup plus que la dernière fois, et il était prêt à lui donner tout ce qu'il avait voulu lui donner la première fois qu'ils avaient fait ça. Il n'avait pas réalisé tout ça à l'époque, il avait été effrayé et rude. Une partie de lui se sentait coupable de sa brutalité la nuit où Kurt avait perdu sa virginité, peu importe le nombre de fois où le garçon lui avait assuré qu'il avait adoré. Il voulait le faire de manière plus douce qu'avant, il voulait que Kurt ressente tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

Blaine acheva de lui sécher les cheveux et jeta la serviette sur le côté pour attirer un Kurt rougissant contre sa poitrine. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et attira sa bouche vers la sienne. "Tu es tout pour moi, Kurt, murmura Blaine avant de lui caresser le nez avec le sien et de l'embrasser." Blaine alla lentement, écartant doucement les lèvres de Kurt avec sa langue, essayant d'être aussi tendre et aimant que la première fois où Kurt avait pris le contrôle. Il voulait rendre cette douceur à Kurt, lui montrer ce qu'il avait encore parfois du mal à dire avec des mots.

Kurt recula de ses lèvres quelques instants plus tard, le souffle court et les yeux légèrement vitreux. Blaine pouvait déjà le sentir durcir contre sa cuisse. "Je me sens un peu sous-vêtu, soupira Kurt." Ses mains s'agrippèrent à l'ourlet du teeshirt de Blaine.

Sans un mot, Blaine leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et laissa Kurt lui enlever son teeshirt. Quand Kurt l'attira de nouveau vers lui, Blaine sentit l'humidité de sa peau contre sa poitrine et prit une grande inspiration.

"Tu es encore mouillé, lui dit Blaine en suçant une perle d'eau sur la peau de son cou. Essayons autre chose pour te sécher."

Kurt gémit à ses mots, et Blaine se pencha pour presser sa bouche ouverte sur l'épaule de Kurt, alternant entre sucer les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau et les lécher avec la langue. Blaine suivit les trainées humides qui descendaient sa poitrine, puis s'agenouilla pour en attraper une dans son nombril. Il pressa fermement sa langue tout contre, ce qui fit jaillir les hanches de Kurt contre lui et il sentit son érection lui caresser le cou. Mais pour le moment il ignora son sexe et se concentra plutôt sur les trainées d'eau, utilisant sa langue pour tracer un chemin jusqu'à son abdomen contracté, par-dessus ses côtes et jusqu'à son téton où il s'arrêta.

"Blaine, murmura Kurt dans un soupir." Ses hanches s'élancèrent une nouvelle fois et ses poings se fermèrent sur les boucles du garçon.

Blaine bourdonna doucement contre la petite bosse, donnant de petits coups de langue dessus avant de sucer la peau sensible avec ses lèvres, tout à l'excitant avec ses dents. Il s'arrêta seulement quand il sentit Kurt trembler tellement fort que ses genoux s'agitèrent. Quelques baisers furent déposés le long de son ventre en suivant de nouveau la trainée vers le bas, tandis que les mains de Blaine glissaient dans son dos et descendaient la courbe de ses fesses.

"Tu es sublime comme ça, murmura Blaine contre le nombril de Kurt." Ses mains pétrissaient les fesses de Kurt et sa bouche excitait la peau sensible juste au-dessus de la base de sa verge. "Nu, parfait, et en manque."

"L... lit, bégaya Kurt." Il gémit bruyamment quand Blaine pressa ses lèvres le long de son sexe et sortit la langue pour atteindre son scrotum. "Blaine, _s'il te plait, _je..."

Blaine se releva immédiatement et poussa Kurt en arrière dans un baiser ferme. Les genoux du garçon vacillèrent quand ils heurtèrent le matelas. Blaine le laissa tomber en arrière et glisser pour s'allonger contre les oreillers. Il trébucha jusqu'à l'armoire de Kurt pour y chercher du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Sa propre verge vibrait furieusement en frottant contre la braguette de son pantalon, et Blaine ravala un grognement en tirant le tiroir du haut. Le lubrifiant et les préservatifs étaient cachés tout au fond, mais il les récupéra rapidement et retourna vers le lit, tout en marquant une pause devant le spectacle qui l'accueillit. Kurt était étendu là, sa peau pâle encore humide alors qu'il se caressait lentement en se cambrait légèrement contre le lit.

Blaine gémit à cette vision et laissa tomber la bouteille et la boite sur le matelas. Kurt s'assit et l'attira par l'élastique de son pantalon.

"Déshabille-toi, tout de suite, ordonna Kurt en déposant des baisers sur son ventre." Il caressa les poils sombres qui le parcouraient et ouvrit le bouton.

Blaine grogna pour signifier qu'il était d'accord et mêla l'une de ses mains aux cheveux de Kurt pendant que celui-ci descendait sa braguette. Kurt fit glisser son pantalon et son boxer de ses hanches, et sa bouche descendit vers la peau qu'il venait de mettre à nue. Bien qu'il adorait ce que Kurt était en train de faire, la manière dont sa bouche était en train de parcourir sa verge, Blaine fut obligé de le repousser un peu pour se débarrasser complètement de ses vêtements.

"Rallonge-toi, Kurt, lui demanda doucement Blaine en tâtonnant pour trouver la bouteille qu'il venait de laisser tomber." Kurt se déplaça à travers le lit et s'allongea sur le dos tout en tendant la main vers lui. Blaine la saisit sans aucune hésitation et se laissa entraîner sur le lit, se rattrapant alors qu'il tombait sur Kurt.

Il se pencha pour un baiser rassurant et laissa une main dériver vers le bas pour caresser la peau douce sur l'os iliaque de Kurt.

"Comment va ton épaule ? demanda Blaine en l'embrassant sur la joue." Il remua les jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se trouvent entre celles de Kurt.

"Endolorie d'avoir été autant utilisée d'un coup, mais ça va, le rassura Kurt. Je te veux en moi et contre moi, continua-t-il avec sérieux en fixant Blaine avec un regard confiant destiné à dissiper toute inquiétude."

Blaine rit un peu et dit "C'est l'objectif.

- Bien, soupira Kurt en fermant les yeux. Ça m'a manqué. _Tu _m'as manqué.

- Je ne vais nulle part, promit Blaine en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois." Kurt sourit largement quand Blaine recula et s'agenouilla. Il déboucha la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'enduisit les doigts. Il l'étala entre ses doigts, le réchauffant tout en laissant tomber sa bouche sur le sexe de Kurt qui reposait contre son ventre.

Blaine en téta l'extrémité, souriant légèrement aux petits miaulements de plaisir et aux bruyants soupirs ravis que laissait échapper Kurt.

"Mmmh, c'est tellement bon, murmura Kurt depuis la tête du lit." Puis ses hanches se déjetèrent quand les doigts luisants de Blaine se pressèrent entre ses fesses et commencèrent à masser l'anneau de peau plissée. "Oh, _oui _!"

L'approche soudaine de cet endroit sensible avait fait glapir Kurt, et Blaine déglutit avec difficulté, essayant de regagner le contrôle de sa respiration. Le garçon se tortillait sous sa bouche et ses mains, et quand il pressa lentement son majeur à travers l'anneau de muscles Kurt gémit de manière tellement impudique qu'il abandonna. Son propre sexe tapota contre son ventre, s'arquant à la recherche d'une friction quand il pénétra lentement son doigt. Il vit et sentit les muscles de Kurt se contracter autour de lui.

"Plus, Blaine, haleta Kurt en se cambrant vers sa main." Blaine essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il était en train de faire avec sa bouche. Le sexe dur de Kurt heurta ses lèvres quand il pressa un second doigt avec le premier, et il en suça instinctivement l'extrémité. Son corps entier frémit au cri que poussa Kurt.

Un gémissement brisé suivit quand il commença à introduire ses doigts plus rapidement et agita la tête, avalant le plus possible de Kurt, tant pis s'il avait déjà du mal à respirer correctement. L'une des mains de l'autre garçon s'agrippa à ses cheveux tandis que ses hanches se balançaient, accompagnant le rythme de sa bouche autour de lui.

Blaine fit pénétrer un troisième doigt à l'intérieur et le corps de Kurt rua sous lui. Il retira sa bouche de sa verge quand il commença à écarter ses doigts à l'intérieur de Kurt.

"Maintenant, Blaine. Je te veux en moi _maintenant_, implora Kurt en tâtonnant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le lubrifiant." Blaine le lui prit sans un mot et retira lentement ses doigts en s'asseyant, puis il attrapa les préservatifs et en déroula un sur son sexe. Kurt avait relevé la tête de manière à pouvoir l'observer pendant qu'il enduisait sa verge douloureuse de lubrifiant.

"Oui, _oui, viens là_, gémit Kurt, désespéré." Il entoura la taille de Blaine avec ses jambes pour l'attirer contre lui. Le souffle court, Blaine s'approcha en se tenant sur la main droite tandis qu'il se positionnait sur lui. Avec sa main gauche il guida l'extrémité de son sexe vers l'ouverture tendue de Kurt, gémissant avec lui à cette sensation.

"Mon dieu, haleta Blaine. Tu es tellement parfait.

- Toi aussi, répondit Kurt avec hoquet bruyant alors que Blaine glissait de quelques centimètres en lui. Continue, je veux te sentir en entier."

Blaine obéit, souriant intérieurement devant l'attitude autoritaire que son petit ami – petit ami !_ Son_ petit-ami – avait à présent pendant leurs ébats. Il laissa tomber son front sur le torse de Kurt tout en le pénétrant jusqu'à ce que les fesses du garçon soient pressées contre son scrotum. Il poussa un gémissement sonore quand Kurt se cambrant autour de lui. Ses hanches bougeant légèrement dans une position qui selon ses souvenirs lui permettait de caresser sa prostate. Les jambes de Kurt se serrèrent autour de sa taille et sa main gauche attira Blaine dans un baiser vorace auquel le garçon s'abandonna.

Absolument tout dans cet instant lui semblait parfait. Etre connecté de cette manière avec Kurt avait toujours été incroyable, lui avait toujours coupé le souffle d'une manière unique par rapport à toutes ses expériences précédentes, mais ce qu'il se passait maintenant était encore différent. Il avait l'impression de donner un peu plus de lui-même, avait l'impression de complètement se livrer à Kurt d'une manière dont il n'était pas capable auparavant. Regarder Kurt se pâmer sous ses caresses et le désirer, savoir qu'il l'aimait exactement pour ce qu'il était vraiment faisait bondir douloureusement le cœur de Blaine, et l'amour qu'il ressentait ajouté à la sensation incroyable d'être proche de lui était absolument fantastique.

Ils échangèrent quelques baisers tendres et Blaine commença lentement à remuer pour laisser le corps de Kurt s'habituer à la sensation avec tant de temps d'abstinence.

"Cambre-toi, lui proposa doucement Blaine en glissant une main sous le corps de Kurt pour le guider." La pulpe de ses doigts devint hypersensible quand il souleva ses fesses un peu plus haut et le maintint dans cette position tout en accélérant ses mouvements.

Kurt poussa une exclamation sous ce nouvel angle, se cambra davantage avec l'aide de la main de Blaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que sa tête qui soit pressée contre le matelas. Son dos se courba d'un coup quand Blaine passa une main sur son ventre et sa poitrine, excitant son téton tout en balançant ses hanches un peu plus fort.

Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Kurt à cause de l'inclinaison de son corps, mais il pouvait entendre ses gémissements courts et haletants, il pouvait le sentir se serrer autour de lui, il pouvait même sentir sa verge contre son ventre, vibrante et déjà humide.

"Plus fort, gémit Kurt alors que sa main se serrait sur le drap. Plus fort, Blaine."

Blaine mit du temps à assimiler la signification de ses mots, et dès qu'il comprit que Kurt était en train de lui demander de le baiser une nouvelle décharge d'excitation lui traversa le corps. Il grogna tout en roulant ses hanches de manière un peu plus brutale, mais fit tout pour empêcher le rythme de s'accélérer car il sentait que cela le ferait partir. Son corps et son cœur vibraient et hurlaient d'envie d'être libérés, mais le plaisir de Kurt était sa priorité. Le corps de son petit-ami tremblait comme jamais contre lui. Il émettait des sons et gémissait d'un air tellement désespéré que Blaine était pris de vertiges, mais il essaya de freiner l'excitation qui était prête à le submerger. Pour le moment il se concentrait sur Kurt, il se concentrait pour que cet homme magnifique qui se pâmait contre lui ressente autant de plaisir et d'amour qu'il était capable de lui donner.

Quand la main de Blaine passa sur son téton, les fesses de Kurt se resserrèrent autour de lui et le garçon poussa un gémissement tellement brisé et tellement long que Blaine se demanda s'il allait s'arrêter un jour. Il ne _voulait _pas qu'il s'arrête. Il inclina la tête, étira son cou et ferma les lèvres sur la petit bosse rose que venaient de caresser ses doigts. Dès que le premier gémissement s'acheva, Kurt haleta et cria plus fort, son corps tremblant et se déjetant contre le va-et-bien intense de Blaine.

"Libère-toi, Kurt. Libère-toi pour moi, haleta Blaine contre son téton." Il le suça de nouveau, de manière plus rêche cette fois-ci, tout en roulant le bout de sa langue contre. Le corps de Kurt tout entier se tendit contre lui et sa respiration devint rugueuse et bruyante quand Blaine accéléra encore. Ce fut la caresse délicate du doigt de Blaine sur son autre téton qui rompit la tension du corps de Kurt et le fit se déjeter, se cambrer et crier le nom de Blaine au moment où son sexe convulsa entre eux, et il se libéra.

Il fallut toute sa force à Blaine pour ne pas le suivre, mais il ralentit ses mouvements et transforma la violente impulsion de ses hanches qui faisait trembler tout le corps de Kurt en petites oscillations douces, tandis que le sperme de l'autre garçon se répandait sur son ventre. Kurt gémit bruyamment en se laissant retomber contre le matelas, et Blaine se laissa tomber dans ses bras, haletant et ralentissant ses hanches pour ne pas partir.

Kurt caressa ses boucles imprégnées de sueur sur son front et saisit son visage pour l'attirer dans un baiser profond. "Je veux te voir venir, murmura Kurt entre deux souffles haletants. Baise-moi aussi fort que tu veux. Je veux que tu te sentes aussi bien que je me sens grâce à toi."

Blaine gémit un peu en se redressant sur ses coudes et enfouit son visage contre le cou de Kurt, tout en roulant savamment les hanches. Le garçon hoqueta légèrement à cause du mouvement, puis ses mains se fermèrent sur les fesses de Blaine pour le pousser à continuer. Entre son étreinte et les mots pleins de désir et d'encouragement qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille, le corps de Blaine déjà mis sous tension par l'orgasme de Kurt s'enflamma rapidement et ses muscles se contractèrent douloureusement quand il accéléra le va-et-vient. Il sentit la chaleur de Kurt se serrer autour de lui tandis qu'une paire de dents mordillait son lobe d'oreille.

Une langue tiède sortit pour apaiser la peau de son lobe et la voix tremblante et rêche de Kurt murmura "Je suis tellement fier de t'appartenir..."

Ces mots doux et murmurés le propulsèrent dans l'orgasme, et son ventre s'inonda de plaisir quand il pensa à combien Kurt l'aimait, combien l'homme étendu sous lui l'avait aidé et lui avait donné une raison d'aimer et de d'exister encore. Un gémissement bruyant palpita le long du cou de Kurt quand la verge de Blaine vibra et que ses testicules se contractèrent, et une vague de plaisir le submergea, pulsant contre ses membres et son torse. Ses hanches continuèrent de s'agiter sporadiquement quand il s'effondra sur la poitrine de Kurt, gémissant et haletant quand il se libéra.

Blaine était presque certain qu'il était resté inconscient quelques minutes. La chose suivante dont il se rendit compte fut les bras de Kurt, étroitement serrés autour de lui pour le maintenir tout contre sa poitrine en sueur tandis qu'ils respiraient tous les deux bruyamment.

"Je t'aime, dit Blaine avec douceur en déposant un baiser dans le cou de Kurt et en glissant ses bras autour de son corps fatigué.

- Et je t'aime, répondit Kurt en le serrant encore plus fort et en embrassant son front."

Blaine se blottit un peu plus dans son étreinte. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer tandis que Kurt lui caressait le flanc et que sa main peignait paresseusement ses cheveux. Il dormit profondément pendant plusieurs heures avant que ses rêves ne s'assombrissent. Dans son rêve, Kurt l'avait réveillé et baignait son corps de baisers. Mais dès que Blaine essaya de faire de même, tout autour de lui dégringola et il tomba violement sur le piano qui avait autrefois appartenu à ses parents. Il pouvait entendre les pleurs étouffés de sa sœur à l'intérieur du bois ébréché et pourri. Au moment où il essaya de la libérer et de la prendre dans ses bras, le visage sans vie de sa mère apparut dans le tourbillon et la pourriture purulente du bois du piano. Le visage commença à hurler, à le couvrir de reproches...

Il se réveilla en sursaut, se propulsant en position assise pour trouver Kurt à ses côtés, en larmes et effrayé.

"Je... c'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ? s'étrangla Kurt entre ses larmes. Je suis désolé... je...

- Chhhh. J'ai fait un cauchemar, moi aussi. Ça va aller, murmura Blaine en s'approchant et en attirant Kurt sur ses genoux tandis que ses larmes redoublaient." Comparés aux pleurs de Kurt, ses propres cauchemars l'importaient peu. Celui qu'il venait d'avoir était loin d'être le pire. "Tu es en sécurité ici, Kurt. Nous sommes tous les deux en sécurité. Nous sommes chez nous, murmura Blaine d'un ton apaisant contre les cheveux couverts de sueur de Kurt."

Pendant un long moment il resta assis là à bercer Kurt dans ses bras, de la même manière que Kurt l'avait fait quand lui aussi avait eu peur. Blaine ne posa pas de question sur le cauchemar de Kurt, ne lui demanda pas quelles images terribles son esprit avait créées. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose la question juste quand il venait de se réveiller, ni le jour suivant. Il parlait de ses cauchemars quand il s'en sentait prêt, et il voulait laisser à Kurt cette chance aussi. Avancer égaux la main dans la main, s'offrir en même temps l'un à l'autre et être présents l'un pour l'autre était l'essence même de leur relation, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Alors que les pleurs de Kurt continuaient, Blaine se laissa tomber sur les oreillers et ramener les couvertures sur eux tout en baignant sa joue de petits baisers légers et amoureux. Puis il se blottit doucement contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Kurt s'enfoncer entre ses bras et son souffle s'apaiser. Il allait falloir du temps pour surmonter ça, de la même manière qu'il allait lui falloir beaucoup de visites prolongées sur la tombe de sa mère avant qu'il puisse penser à elle et sourire, mais tant qu'il avait Kurt avec lui il savait qu'il survivrait. Tant qu'ils seraient amoureux et ensemble, tout dans sa vie serait plus parfait qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé.

* * *

Même si Zavocado a fait ses remerciements dans ce chapitre, il reste un épilogue.


	28. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Burt n'arrivait pas à croire que cela faisait six mois que les choses étaient enfin en place. Sa vie était toujours aussi chaotique, surtout depuis que Carole et lui élevaient trois adolescents, mais il n'échangerait ça pour rien au monde.

Tout avait énormément changé depuis cette époque un an auparavant. En juin de l'année dernière, il était en colère contre Finn après l'incident dans la chambre de Kurt, son fils était terriblement malheureux d'un million de manières différentes qu'il comprenait à peine, et sa relation avec Carole était tendue et agitée. A présent il était marié, Kurt était bien plus amoureux et heureux que Burt ne l'avait jamais pensé imaginable, et Finn et lui étaient devenus proches dans une dynamique père-fils.

Le fait que tout cela semblait découler de ce qu'il avait autrefois pris pour la source de nouveaux soucis ne le surprenait presque plus. Blaine avait retourné sa vie, l'avait réduite en cendres et sans le savoir lui avait donné des fondations pour la reconstruire. Sans lui, Kurt ne serait pas l'homme qui lui souriait d'un air rayonnant tous les matins ou qui lui parlait joyeusement de tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie.

Tout ce que Blaine avait dévoilé sur lui-même depuis leur première rencontre le stupéfiait. Il restait toujours quelques commentaires obscènes de temps en temps, plus taquins qu'irritants à présent, mais Burt en était presque arrivé à apprécier ces moments. Voir cet ancien feu dangereux dans les yeux et la voix du garçon pendant ces courts instants lui rappelait combien ils avaient tous grandi et changé depuis septembre.

Il se rendit dans le garage pour trouver ses garçons en train de râler dans le cagibi, ou plus exactement Kurt et Finn enfouis dans le bazar jusqu'à la taille pendant qu'ils cherchaient leurs vélos. Blaine était assis sur le capot de la Mustang, l'air grincheux et boudeur. Le front de Burt se plissa quand il ferma la porte derrière lui et les observa.

Depuis que Kurt avait proposé de faire une balade en vélo tous les weekends quand ils auraient fini les cours et qu'il ferait assez chaud, Blaine s'était montré fâché et irrité. Ce samedi était le premier jour de ce que Kurt espérait être un été rempli de balades en vélo, mais Burt se doutait que cet enthousiasme ne durerait pas. Pendant que Carole et lui continuerait pour le bien de son cœur et de sa santé à elle, Burt savait que les garçons vaqueraient à leurs propres occupations tous les samedis après-midi.

"Aïe, Finn ! C'est ma _tête_, ce truc sur lequel tu fais tomber ton bazar ! s'écria Kurt depuis l'intérieur du cagibi tandis qu'un ballon de basket rebondissait sur la pile de vieilleries et atterrissait aux pieds de Blaine." Blaine baissa les yeux sur la balle orange et donna un coup de pied dedans pour la renvoyer dans le tas. Un gémissement de douleur lui répondit et Finn revint en trébuchant dans le garage, Kurt sur les talons.

"Mec, ça ne va pas ou quoi ? grogna Finn d'un air furieux en se massant le nez là où la balle l'avait frappé.

- Ne fais pas tomber des trucs sur la tête de mon petit-ami, Hudson, répondit Blaine d'un air désintéressé. Il n'y qu'une chose qui est autorisée à tomber sur Kurt, et c'est mon cul sur sa b...

- Whoa ! s'écria Burt en s'approchant de l'avant de la voiture et en leur adressant à tous les trois un regard lourd de sens." Il savait parfaitement que Kurt et Blaine avaient une vie sexuelle, mais il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas en connaître les détails. Jamais. Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'il ne voulait pas associer à son petit garçon, et c'était l'une d'entre elles.

"Blaine, dit sèchement Kurt en dévisageant le garçon impétueux toujours assis sur le capot de la voiture. Tu pourrais vraiment nous aider à sortir ces vélos...

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Blaine en fixant ses genoux." Il ignora le soupir agacé que Kurt poussa quand Finn le traina de nouveau dans le cagibi.

Burt s'installa sur le capot à côté de lui pour regarder Finn et Kurt se démener et se disputer en sortant l'un des vélos et en le portant dans l'allée.

"Tu ne vas pas nous dire ce qu'il te prend, hein ? lui demanda Burt."

Blaine observa Kurt et Finn disparaître de nouveau dans le garage et tourna son regard noir vers Burt. "Je ne fais pas de vélo, lui dit-il."

Burt soupira, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien dit de mal et que Blaine lui avait donné de multiples preuves qu'il acceptait habituellement de faire quoi que ce soit qui plaise à Kurt. Le fait qu'une simple balade à vélo déclenche cette réaction chez lui n'avait aucun sens.

"On va bien s'amuser, Blaine. On roulera sur cette piste le long de la rivière et on s'arrêtera pour pique-niquer...

- Non, coupa Blaine d'un ton nerveux et embarrassé. Je ne _fais_ pas de vélo."

La manière dont il avait appuyé sur ce mot fit tilter Burt. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas le vélo ou qu'il ne voulait pas en faire, c'était qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais appris. La poitrine de Burt se serra légèrement et il regarda Blaine avec tristesse. Il en avait appris beaucoup sur lui depuis septembre, mais chaque semaine de nouveaux détails s'ajoutaient, qui le choquaient toujours par leur simplicité.

"Je t'apprendrai, si tu veux, lui proposa Burt à voix basse alors que Kurt et Finn sortaient un autre vélo et l'alignait à côté du premier.

- Je... quoi ? Non...

- Ce sera facile. Tu maintiens ton équilibre comme un pro sur un skateboard, ajouta Burt d'un ton encourageant en se levant et en époussetant son pantalon. Allez, tu ne peux pas manquer la première ballade à vélo des Hudmelson.

- Hudmelson ? répéta Blaine tandis que Burt l'obligeait à se lever. C'est ridicule, comme combinaison.

- Et bien, Finn est encore un Hudson et tu es encore un Anderson, alors nous ne pouvons pas nous appeler seulement les Hummel, expliqua Burt en suivant Blaine en direction des deux vélos dans l'allée." L'un des deux était le sien, et le second, l'ancien de Finn, était un peu plus petit mais à la taille parfaite pour que Blaine puisse apprendre.

"Peut-être que je deviendrai entièrement un Hummel quand Kurt et moi nous marierons, se défendit Blaine." Puis il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il passa la main dans ses boucles et toussa d'une manière bizarre. Burt le regarda encore une fois, détestant son cerveau pour avoir si facilement généré cette image de Blaine et Kurt, main dans la main, en train d'échanger leurs vœux, tels qu'ils étaient en ce moment. Il n'était vraiment _pas_ prêt pour ça. Dans une dizaine d'années peut-être, mais pas tout de suite.

"Tu enlèves la béquille... ça marche comme ça." Burt lui montra le mouvement et regarda Blaine le reproduire avec succès. Il prit son temps pour lui expliquer la meilleure manière de se tenir sur le vélo et l'emmena dans la rue avec le plus petit des deux. Il fallut quelques hochements de tête encourageants et beaucoup de commentaires railleurs de Blaine avant que Burt ne réussisse à le faire monter dessus.

Ils restèrent là bien après que Kurt et Finn aient sorti le reste des vélos, regonflé leurs roues et re-rangé tout le reste dans le garage. Finn avait disparu dans la maison après ça, mais Kurt s'était assis sur le bord du trottoir pour regarder Burt tenir l'arrière du vélo de Blaine pour le stabiliser tandis qu'il descendait une nouvelle fois la rue. Cette fois, Burt courut quelques pas avant de le laisser aller sans dire un mot. Blaine vacilla légèrement mais continua le long de la route avant de tourner à l'endroit autour duquel ils faisaient une boucle depuis des heures.

Quand Blaine vit Burt debout au milieu de la rue en train de lui adresser un grand sourire et de lever les pouces, il sourit aussi, visiblement excité de se débrouiller enfin tout seul. Un souvenir semblable revint d'un seul coup à l'esprit de Burt – le visage jeune et rayonnant de Kurt alors qu'il revenait du même point après un nombre incalculable de chutes, réussissant enfin après avoir persisté.

Il y avait quelque chose de plus gratifiant à voir ce sourire sur le visage de Blaine, cependant. Il y avait chez Blaine quelque chose d'attachant, de vivant et de simple qui faisait qu'il l'aimait un peu plus chaque jour. Une simplicité dont il n'avait pas pu profiter, mais qu'il allait enfin obtenir grâce à la détermination de Kurt de retrouver le petit garçon perdu.

Il sourit et félicita Blaine quand il s'arrêta à côté de lui. Il ne s'était jamais dit qu'il voulait trois fils, mais à présent qu'il les avait, il n'aurait échangé l'un d'eux contre rien au monde.

* * *

Carole désigna un endroit où s'arrêter sur le bord de la petite route en graviers. Le petit cimetière était à presque une heure de Westerville, dans la ville d'enfance de Blaine, Conesville, mais c'était un trajet que tous les deux avaient fait tous les ans depuis que Blaine était entré dans la famille.

Elle sortit de la voiture et se tourna pour observer Blaine descendre du siège conducteur, et elle fut frappée de se rendre compte du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la première fois. Six ans depuis qu'un Blaine revêche de dix-sept ans avait traversé la route en trainant des pieds avec un bouquet de roses roses semblables, et était tombé devant la tombe de sa mère. Il avait été une boule de nerf et avait lâché des remarques tranchantes pendant tout le trajet, avait placé les fleurs rapidement sur sa tombe et était revenu en courant à la voiture comme s'il avait peur que son fantôme l'entraîne et l'avale. Ils étaient restés là très peu de temps comparé à la durée du voyage, mais ça avait été le point de départ d'une guérison plus que nécessaire pour lui.

Ils se mirent en route le long du petit chemin de graviers et gravirent la petite colline, se contorsionnant dans le labyrinthe de tombes jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent celle dans le coin droit le plus éloigné. Blaine passa la main sur sa barbe naissante quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la tombe.

_Lyra Briella de Luca Anderson_

_17 janvier 1967 – 12 mai 2000_

_"__Aimer, c'est se réjouir du bonheur d'autrui, c'est faire du bonheur d'un autre le sien propre.__"_  
_- Leibniz_

Carole et lui avaient continué à faire le même trajet toutes les Fêtes de Mères depuis ce jour là, et peu à peu Blaine l'avait autorisée à s'approcher. Elle avait entendu quelques mots murmurés à mesure des années, mais il ne la laissait jamais s'asseoir avec lui. Ce jour-là, quand Blaine déposa le bouquet de roses roses contre le marbre, sa main se saisit de la sienne avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour.

"Tu... tu peux rester, si tu veux, dit-il à voix basse." Il se laissa tomber sur un genou et posa le manteau sur l'autre.

Surprise, Carole se figea et se tourna pour voir Blaine la regarder presque timidement. Elle acquiesça en silence et le laissa la ramener vers lui. "Si tu es sûr de toi, répondit-elle en se penchant pour lui serrer l'épaule tandis qu'il tournait les yeux vers la tombe.

- Rien que tu ne saches pas déjà, lui dit-il. Rien que tu ne sauras pas dans quelques heures, non plus..."

Intriguée, elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le regarda bouger légèrement les fleurs tout en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

"J'ai obtenu mon diplôme universitaire la semaine dernière, commença-t-il en traçant du doigt le "L" de Lyra. Une licence en musique et arts de la scène, comme toi."

Carole sourit à ces mots. Ses trois garçons avaient obtenu leurs diplômes ces deux dernières semaines. Finn de l'Ohio State, Kurt d'une école de mode à New York et Blaine du Berklee College of Music à Boston. Ce n'était pas Julliard, comme sa mère, mais au moment où Blaine avait posé le pied sur le campus il s'était senti à sa place.

"J'ai eu un diplôme d'Anglais, aussi, si tu arrives à croire, continua Blaine en ramenant ses mains sur le genou où était posé son menton. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé pour écrire des chansons. Le groupe marche toujours bien. Nous partons en tournée en août, une fois que Kurt et moi auront déménagé dans notre appartement."

Blaine marqua une pause, un petit sourire lui étirant les lèvres tandis que Carole retirait timidement sa main de son épaule et l'enroulait autour de sa taille. Dans leur vie de tous les jours, Blaine avait fini par accepter ses étreintes et ses démonstrations d'affection, mais dans les moments où il était vulnérable comme maintenant il avait toujours tendance à repousser quiconque qui n'était pas Kurt.

Blaine resta silencieux pendant un long moment, fixant le nom gravé sur le marbre comme s'il voulait le transpercer, et Carole resta silencieuse à ses côtés. Elle en avait tant appris sur Lyra Anderson pendant toutes ces années, elle savait combien elle comptait pour Blaine malgré son jeune âge quand elle était morte. Elle aurait été fière du jeune homme agenouillé à côté d'elle. Carole en était certaine.

"Ça a été dur pendant un moment, parce que nous étions loin l'un de l'autre, dit soudain Blaine. Je ne sais pas trop comment nous nous sommes débrouillés pour que ça fonctionne après les disputes que nous avons eues... mais je suis toujours amoureux de lui, maman. Il est tout l'espoir et ce qu'il y a de bien dans ce monde, tout ce que je pensais avoir perdu quand tu es morte."

Blaine s'essuya le nez dans sa manche, tandis qu'une brise chaude soufflait entre les tombes. Carole le réprimanda gentiment, sans conviction. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle adorait ce geste, que ce soit Blaine, Finn ou Burt qui le fasse.

Blaine rit à sa réprimande et lui serra la main rapidement avant de plonger la sienne dans sa poche pendant un moment. Quand il la sortit il serrait quelque chose, et Carole ne comprit pas ce que c'était avant qu'il ne l'ouvre.

"Je vais lui demander de m'épouser ce soir, dit calmement Blaine en passant le pouce sur le petit anneau en argent dans l'écrin. Je... j'espère qu'il dira oui...

- Il dira oui, le rassura Carole en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux." Depuis des années elle savait qu'ils finiraient par se marier. Elle ne pouvait pas les imaginer en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Blaine, ils étaient toujours collés ensemble et très rarement l'un sans l'autre, du moins quand ils passaient les voir à la maison. "Oh,_ Blaine_...

- Ugh, ne pleure pas, se lamenta Blaine alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras en laissant ses larmes couler." Il lui rendit son étreinte avec réticence. "Je ne lui ai même pas encore demandé, _mon dieu_."

Elle essaya de rire et se retrouva en train d'hoqueter en reculant et s'essuyant les yeux. Blaine détourna le regard, gêné, et ferma la petite boite avant de la fourrer de nouveau dans sa poche. Il tendit une nouvelle fois la main pour toucher la pierre tombale de sa mère.

"Tu l'adorerais, maman. Je ne voudrais pas d'une vie sans lui, dit Blaine avec sérieux en traçant une nouvelle fois son nom avec ses doigts. Je..." Il marqua une pause et prit une inspiration tremblante, car quoi qu'il soit sur le point de dire cela le terrifiait – pesait dans son esprit depuis des années. Comme si son avis sur les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était primordial pour lui, et même plus. "Je pense que tu me reconnaîtrais si tu me voyais maintenant, murmura-t-il doucement. Avant, tu n'aurais pas pu.

- Si, elle l'aurait pu, dit Carole d'un ton certain. Ton sourire t'a toujours trahi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton affectueux en écartant les boucles qui tombaient sur son front. Elle t'aime autant maintenant qu'à l'époque, mon chéri.

- Je..." Blaine hocha la tête et déglutit, et lui prit la main quand elle se leva. Carole l'aide à se relever, enleva la poussière de ses épaules et lissa son teeshirt.

"Allez, sourit-elle en le tirant vers la route. Tu as un garçon très chanceux à demander en mariage en guise de cadeau pour moi pour la Fête des Mères."

Blaine rit et se laissa entraîner. Il avait toujours l'air nerveux mais il lui serra fort la main en se retournant pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe de sa mère. Carole se retourna, elle aussi. Elle détestait ce qui était arrivé à Blaine et à ses parents il y a dix-huit ans, mais d'une manière étrange elle en était aussi reconnaissante. Si l'enfance de Blaine n'avait pas pris un tournant aussi tragique elle ne l'aurait jamais considéré comme son propre fils et l'un de ses amis les plus proches. Kurt aurait été terriblement malheureux au lycée et se serait peut-être complètement perdu lui-même après l'arrêt cardiaque de son père.

Carole aurait voulu que la mère de Blaine soit là pour son fils, qu'elle ait pu le féliciter pour son diplôme la semaine précédente ou qu'elle ait été là pour voir par la fenêtre Blaine tirer Kurt sous le porche pour lui parler, cette nuit là. Elle espérait que Lyra la voyait comme un bon compromis à sa place – qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de réel et de physique que Lyra ne pouvait plus être.

* * *

Blaine n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se marierait, surtout depuis que Kurt avait commencé à parler avec animation de toutes les choses différentes qu'ils devaient préparer et mettre en place, et de tous les différents endroits auxquels il avait pensé pour leur mariage. Il avait battu en retraite et laissé Kurt décider de presque tout, sauf d'une chose : Blaine voulait que le mariage se déroule dans l'Ohio. Sans un seul mot de plus, Kurt avait compris la raison de sa demande et avait immédiatement accepté.

Tout cela s'était déroulé il y a un an et demi. Et maintenant Blaine avait des regrets, mais pas parce qu'il était refroidi à l'idée de se marier. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

Blaine déglutit nerveusement et regarda d'un air inquiet Carole finir de nouer la cravate de Puck.

"J'ai le cul le plus torride que tu aies jamais vu, non ? lui demanda Puck en tournant sur lui-même et en se passant la main sur la crête.

- Un peu de lubrifiant devrait te rafraichir ça, commenta Blaine d'un air absent."

Puck le regarda de travers et lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule. "Bas les pattes, Anderson, ou tu vas devoir te trouver un autre garçon d'honneur.

- Je suis sûr que Kurt serait prêt à jouer deux rôles, rétorqua Blaine en se tendant encore plus. C'est un peu un pervers du jeu de rôle...

- _Les garçons_, les avertit Carole avant que Puck ne puisse répliquer." Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Burt entra avant de la fermer doucement derrière lui.

"Déjà en train de vous disputer ? ironisa Burt. Je pense que c'est vous qui devriez vous marier, en fait. Vous avez plus l'air d'un vieux couple que Carole et moi.

- Kurt n'est pas du genre à aimer les plans à trois, grommela Blaine en avançant d'un pas vers le miroir le plus proche pour ajuster sa cravate." Burt et Carole levèrent les yeux au ciel à son commentaire. Mon dieu, il était tellement nerveux. Et pas seulement à cause de tous les petits "et si" qui lui passaient par l'esprit – comme "et si Rachel énervait tellement Kurt qu'il se mettait à cracher des flammes et qu'il réduisait le bâtiment en cendre ?" - mais parce qu'il pourrait très bien être en train de se diriger droit vers la plus grande déception de sa vie. Cela faisait des années depuis qu'il avait vécu la dernière et il n'était pas sûr de savoir encore comment les gérer.

La main de Burt, forte et rassurante, tomba sur son épaule et Blaine leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens dans le miroir. "Elle va venir, mon gars.

- Tu ne peux pas _savoir_, répondit immédiatement Blaine en se dégageant de la poigne de Burt et en faisant les cent pas entre le miroir et la porte. Elle n'a pas renvoyé l'accusé de réception, nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis _des années_."

Et si elle n'avait pas eu l'invitation ? Ou pire, et si elle l'avait reçue et qu'elle l'avait déchirée ? Et si elle le _détestait_, à présent ?

Blaine sentit qu'on le prenait par les épaules et qu'on l'obligeait à faire demi-tour. Il croisa nerveusement le regard triste de Burt. "Je n'en sais rien, tu as raison. Mais j'ai envie d'y croire, Blaine. La petite fille dont je me souviens ne t'aurait pas abandonné, quoi que son grand-père ait pu lui dire pendant toutes ces années."

Blaine hocha la tête en tremblant et utilisa sa manche pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front. "Je ne vais même pas la reconnaître, si elle vient." Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac. Quel genre de grand frère n'arriverait même pas à reconnaître sa petite sœur dans une salle bondée ?

"Je pense que tu la reconnaîtrais, répondit une voix aigue dans l'encadrement de la porte."

Blaine tourna tellement vite sur ses talons qu'il perdit l'équilibre et trébucha dans Burt. Même si la voix était un peu plus grave que celle d'un petit enfant, elle avait quand même déclenché une alarme dans son esprit. Il leva les yeux vers la porte que l'on fermait pour voir une magnifique jeune femme dans une robe vert sombre. Une jeune femme avec des cheveux bouclés blonds vénitiens, et des yeux vert-noisette pétillants comme ceux qu'il voyait dans son miroir tous les matins et tous les soirs.

"Les yeux me trahissent, dit-elle avec exaspération en les levant au ciel." Elle avança dans la pièce dans sa direction. Elle lui adressa un sourire nerveux. "Salut, Blaine."

Blaine avala difficilement sa salive, sa gorge se serra douloureusement tandis que la pression augmentait à l'arrière de son crâne "L...Lily ?

- Oh, super, tu te souviens de mon prénom, le taquina-t-elle. J'avais pensé me le tatouer sur le front pour te le rappeler." Le large rictus qui éclairait son visage s'atténua un peu quand il pressa la paume de ses mains contre ses yeux. "Blaine, qu'est ce..."

Mon dieu, elle avait tellement grandi à présent, elle était tellement belle et heureuse, tout ce qu'il avait espéré qu'elle soit. Il écarta les mains et essaya de contrôler ses émotions, et il vit son visage prendre un air de consternation.

"_Putain_, désolé, je..." Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge et déglutit bruyamment, puis il prit une inspiration tremblante et ajouta "Je pensais qu'on ne se reverrait jamais.

- Eh, je suis là, l'apaisa-t-elle." Elle hésita un instant, puis lui saisit la main. "Tu m'as manqué."

Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées. Il sentit la tiédeur de sa peau et la force de sa poigne tandis qu'elle essuyait quelques une de ses larmes. La seconde suivante elle poussa un cri de surprise quand il l'attira dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Et elle rit – le même rire pétillant et espiègle dont il rêvait encore la nuit – en entourant étroitement sa poitrine de ses bras et en le serrant contre elle, lui aussi.

La joue de Lily tomba sur son épaule et ils restèrent plantés là dans les bras l'un de l'autre, vacillant doucement tout en appréciant la présence de l'autre.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es aussi grande que moi, dit soudain Blaine." Lily rit encore, recula et essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

"C'est à cause des talons, lui dit-elle en levant un peu la jambe pour lui montrer ses talons de sept centimètres."

Ses chaussures lui semblaient étrangement familières, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il avait eu un vague intérêt pour la mode au lycée, mais ça n'avait pas été plus loin que ça. Kurt était celui qui...

"Ce sont des Alexander McQueen ? demanda-t-il, émerveillé.

- Exact, répondit Lily avec un grand sourire. Je ne me rappelais pas que tu t'intéressais à la mode."

Blaine sourit d'un air reconnaissant, car elle essayait de ne pas mentionner leur séparation. "Kurt travaille pour eux, lui dit-il." Un petit frisson de fierté le parcourut devant le regard émerveillé de Lily.

"Waouh, c'est génial ! s'écria Lily.

- Oui, c'est la classe, acquiesça Blaine. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il raconte la plupart des jours de la semaine, mais il est heureux." Il marqua une pause avant le commentaire suivant. "Je suis étonné que Cameron te laisse acheter quelque chose d'aussi cher.

- Mes grands-parents insistent pour m'acheter le meilleur afin de rattraper le temps perdu, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu maladroit.

- Oh, dit doucement Blaine, surpris par le pluriel. Tu ne vis plus avec... _lui._

- Non." Blaine fut content d'entendre le soulagement dans sa voix. "J'ai déménagé chez eux dès que j'ai eu mon permis. J'ai fait mes valises et je suis partie. Ils habitent à côté de Colombus."

Lily lui sourit, et son regard vacilla nerveusement par-dessus son épaule à la vue des autres occupants de la pièce. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il se retourna pour voir Burt s'avancer avec un grand sourire et la main tendue.

"Burt Hummel, se présenta-t-il." Blaine regarda les autres s'avancer pour les présentations. Sa sœur accepta une étreinte de Carole et il rit à la tentative bizarre de Puck de lui serrer la main. Rien de tout ça ne semblait réel. Sa sœur était là après toutes ces années, et les personnes qu'il en était venu à désigner comme sa famille étaient réunies autour de lui pour célébrer son mariage. Lily voudrait peut-être même y prendre part, à présent.

Lily revint vers lui et l'attira à nouveau pour le serrer dans ses bras, et il se laissa faire. Elle était venue le voir épouser l'homme qu'il aimait. Elle ne le détestait pas à cause de ça.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es là, marmonna-t-il dans ses cheveux."

Lily recula et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. "Et rater l'occasion parfaite de t'inviter à ma remise de diplôme au lycée ? _Franchement, _Blaine_._"

Blaine sourit largement à ses mots et ouvrit la bouche pour demander la date et le lieu, ou son numéro de téléphone ou _n'importe_ quoi quand Kurt fit irruption dans la pièce, visiblement furieux.

"_Dieu_ merci aucun de nous n'est la mariée, sinon ça nous porterait une poisse _horrible_, dit-il d'une voix cinglante. Où est Finn ? Je suis sur le point de _tuer_ Rachel si elle ne la ferme pas."

- Il était en train de montrer leurs places à mes parents, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, dit Carole en se précipitant pour serrer l'épaule de Kurt d'un air rassurant. Je vais aller le chercher et l'aider à te débarrasser de Rachel, ok ?"

Carole sortit rapidement. L'air toujours agacé, Kurt ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait l'air de méditer pour évacuer son anxiété.

"Bébé ? l'appela Blaine d'un ton hésitant en prenant Lily par la main et en l'approchant.

- Blaine, à moins que tu aies une annonce _extraordinaire_ à faire, je...

- Toujours aussi séduisant que quand tu avais seize ans, fit remarquer Lily. Même plus, en vérité. Je suis contente que Blaine m'ait écoutée quand je lui ai dit de te garder."

Les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent brutalement et sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il regarda Lily de haut en bas. Il suivit la ligne de leurs mains jointes, puis observa l'immense sourire de Blaine. "Elle est... tu... oh mon _dieu _!"

La main de Lily s'échappa de celle de Blaine quand Kurt s'élança vers elle.

"Tu es venue ! Et tu es tellement belle ! Et tu portes des vêtements magnifiques, balbutia Kurt en reculant et en la tenant à bout de bras pour détailler sa robe et ses chaussures."

Alors que Kurt commençait à divaguer à propos de sa robe, Carole passa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce. "Les garçons, c'est presque l'heure !

- Je devrais rejoindre mon siège, dit Lily quand Kurt la lâcha." Elle lissa sa robe et prit encore une fois Blaine dans ses bras. "Réserve-moi une danse, d'accord ?

- Je... ou... ouais, d'accord, bégaya Blaine d'un air émerveillé." Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit.

"_Dieu_, je suis tellement content de ne pas être une mariée, marmonna Kurt en s'essuyant les yeux. Si j'étais Rachel mon maquillage serait ruiné."

Blaine hocha la tête avec hébétement tandis que Kurt l'embrassait rapidement sur la joue. "Je te vois dans quelques minutes, cher époux."

Blaine lui adressa une grimace rusée, tout en rougissant légèrement à ce mot. "Tu en verras beaucoup plus un peu plus tard."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire indulgent et se précipita dehors avec Puck pour trouver Carole, Rachel et Finn pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous prêts pour descendre l'allée centrale avant l'arrivée des mariés.

"Je t'avais dit qu'elle viendrait, dit Burt derrière lui en lui donnant une petit tape sur l'épaule."

Blaine hocha silencieusement la tête et sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette vague de bonheur qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Un bras lourd glissa autour de ses épaules et Burt le pressa vers la porte. "Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de toi, gamin. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu fais de mon fils l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

- Je... merci, murmura Blaine en guise de réponse." Il n'arrivait pas à dire à voix haute ce qu'il était en train de penser, _je suis heureux de faire enfin la fierté de quelqu'un_.

"Oh non, dit soudain Burt en l'obligeant à s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte pour le regarder. Je sais _exactement _ce que veut dire ce froncement de sourcils. Tu as _toujours_ été une source de fierté, et tu le seras toujours pour moi, et Carole, et Kurt et vos enfants un de ces jours. C'est juste que ça tu as mis du temps pour le comprendre."

Blaine hocha légèrement la tête, la gorge encore trop serrée pour ajouter quelque chose. Les paroles de Burt semblaient toujours avoir cet effet sur lui, et bien qu'il y ait encore des moments où il se demandait s'il était suffisamment bien pour eux, il savait que Burt avait raison. Il aurait voulu que son propre père – celui qui avait existé avant le décès de sa mère – soit présent, qu'il lui dise la même chose. Qu'il apparaisse bras-dessus bras-dessous avec sa sœur pour célébrer la continuité de sa vie avec Kurt. Parce que leur mariage n'était pas un nouveau départ ou un début, c'était juste quelque chose à ajouter à tout le reste. Un nouveau souvenir de leur engagement l'un pour l'autre à ajouter à leur énorme collection.

"Allons trouver ton extravagant petit-ami pour que Carole et moi puissions vous accompagner jusqu'à l'autel et joindre vos mains, d'accord ?

- Ça m'a l'air parfait, acquiesça Blaine en fermant la porte du dressing derrière eux." Les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde étaient en train d'attendre dans la pièce juste à côté pour célébrer son amour avec Kurt. "Parfait" n'était même pas en mesure de décrire le tournant qu'avait pris cette journée.

* * *

Kurt s'était toujours dit que Blaine serait le plus nerveux des deux quand ils commenceraient à se renseigner pour une adoption. Le fait que Blaine serait en fait mieux préparé que lui ne lui était jamais vraiment venu à l'esprit, mais celui-ci s'était montré fantastique durant tout le processus, y compris les entretiens, répondant à toutes les questions difficiles sur son casier judiciaire et son passé. Ils avaient aussi été aidés par le fait que Blaine ait appris à utiliser son charme à son avantage au fil des années, au lieu d'une simple séduction provocante. Ils étaient prêts, même si l'idée d'avoir enfin un enfant qui ne dépendrait que d'eux pour _tout_ le rendait nerveux. Ils savaient qu'ensemble ils pouvaient le faire.

Il attrapa la main de Blaine pendant que Mrs Terrence feuilletait une dernière fois leur dossier sur le bureau pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre, et qu'ils avaient tous les trois tout signé. Quand elle le ferma enfin, Kurt ne parvint pas à arrêter le sourire étourdi qui s'étira sur son visage.

"Félicitations, dit-elle avec un grand sourire en les regardant attentivement par-dessus ses lunettes. A présent, je sais que vous avez demandé à adopter un enfant âgé. Peut-être l'un de nos enfants d'âge préscolaire ou de début d'école primaire ?

- Nous pensions à quelques années de plus, précisa Kurt.

- Vous en êtes sûrs ? Un enfant plus âgé représente beaucoup d'adaptations, des deux côtés. Tous nos enfants un peu plus vieux ont un passé chargé, et la plupart sont très...

- Nous savons, coupa brusquement Blaine. Je suis passé par là personnellement, jusqu'à ce que j'accepte la proposition de la famille de Kurt de vivre avec eux, mais je... _nous_, se reprit Blaine en adressant un sourire à Kurt, voulons partager notre vie avec un enfant plus âgé. Etre présent pour elle ou lui, lui montrer que même si le monde a été cruel avec lui depuis qu'il y est arrivé, il existe toujours quelque chose de bien pour lui. Je me rappelle combien je me sentais perdu et désespéré, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je peux m'identifier à eux – les comprendre mieux que la plupart des autres parents.

- Nous le pouvons tous les deux, acquiesça Kurt. J'ai réussi à me rapprocher de Blaine malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour se renfermer. Nous avons tous les deux vécu ça auparavant, et nous voulons rendre la vie d'un enfant plus heureuse que ce qu'il a connu jusque là. Ils ont probablement laissé tomber la perspective d'avoir une famille, et nous voulons leur en donner une."

Blaine hocha la tête. "Je veux quelqu'un à qui je puisse apprendre à jouer un instrument, pour que nous puissions répéter tous les deux et nous amuser. Ou faire du camping avec Burt et lui apprendre des choses sur la musique et le football, ou tout ce qui l'intéresserait d'autre, puis sortir et faire ces activités.

- Quelqu'un que nous pourrons emmener aux bals de l'école, avec qui nous pourrons parler de filles ou de garçons ou de qui que ce soit qu'il ou elle trouve mignon, ajouta Kurt. Ou voir ce sourire sur son visage quand il demande à son coup de cœur de sortir avec lui et qu'il répond oui... Je veux voir notre fils ou notre fille grandir et être aussi heureux que nous le sommes à présent.

- Nous continuons à penser que quelque chose nous manque, dit solennellement Blaine. Et chaque fois que nous en parlons, nous imaginons tous les deux un enfant déjà âgé avec nous. Quelqu'un qui puisse faire toutes ces choses. Quelqu'un qui puisse faire partie de notre famille s'il le souhaite." Leurs yeux s'égarèrent un petit peu et Kurt rompit soudain leur regard avec une petite toux, se tourna vers Mrs Terrence et ajouta. "Oh, nous nous emportons, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé, vous savez déjà tout ça. Nous sommes juste tellement excités…"

Mrs Terrence leur sourit gentiment en les regardant répéter leurs souhaits et leurs rêves, et ouvrit un tiroir du caisson de son bureau. Après quelques instants elle tira un énorme dossier de six centimètres d'épaisseur et le glissa devant eux. "Je crois que j'ai trouvé le garçon qu'il vous faut."

A la surprise de Mrs Terrence, ils refusèrent tous les deux de jeter un coup d'œil au dossier et à son contenu – refusèrent même de connaître son nom pour le moment. Kurt lui adressa un sourire encourageant tandis qu'elle les menait dans une salle de rencontre confortable, espérant que cela la rassure sur ce qui était en train de se produire. Le garçon devrait apprendre à leur faire entièrement confiance un jour ou l'autre, et ils avaient décidé que la meilleure manière d'y parvenir était de commencer tout de suite, ce qui signifiait le laisser dire les choses quand il le souhaitait.

Elle les laissa pour aller chercher le garçon, et Kurt se balança nerveusement sur ses pieds. Blaine claqua la langue contre son palais et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel devant cette très vieille habitude. Il s'était débarrassé du piercing à la langue des années auparavant, mais le tic persistait.

"A quelle chose stupide est-ce que tu es en train de penser ? demanda Kurt pour détourner son esprit de sa nervosité." Se concentrer sur les nerfs et les inquiétudes de Blaine plutôt que sur les siens avait toujours été plus facile.

"Chanter _Walking On Sunshine_ à pleins poumons, répondit Blaine avec sérieux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous en sommes enfin arrivés là." Il marqua une pause et se mordit la lèvre en attrapant le regard de Kurt. "J'espère que nous allons lui plaire. Quelle est la probabilité que le premier gamin que nous rencontrions soit celui que nous finissions par adopter, hein ? Il va sûrement nous détester ou...

- Hé, pas du tout, gronda Kurt en glissant un bras autour des épaules de Blaine et en penchant la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent." Les yeux de Blaine vacillèrent, plus dorés aujourd'hui que verts, mais nerveux et effrayés. Peut-être que finalement, Blaine n'était pas mieux préparé que lui pour ça. Peut-être qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi terrifiés l'un que l'autre de rater leur coup.

Avant qu'aucun des deux n'ait le temps d'apaiser l'autre, la porte s'ouvrit et Mrs Terrence pressa un garçon d'environ dix ou onze ans à rentrer dans la pièce.

"Je te présente Kurt et Blaine Hummel, les présenta-t-elle en lui donna un petit coup de coude jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la pièce. Ils aimeraient apprendre à te connaître au cours d'un dîner à la cantine, ce soir."

Le cœur de Kurt fit un soubresaut étrange dans sa gorge quand le garçon la dévisagea puis tourna son regard vers eux. Ses yeux verts étaient méfiants quand il les observa et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Le teeshirt qu'il portait était beaucoup trop grand et semblait usé. Ses cheveux était bouclés, broussailleux et d'un blond sale, et il avait l'air efflanqué. Quand ils lui sourirent nerveusement, ses lèvres se pincèrent un peu et il les dévisagea d'un air sombre. C'était un regard que Kurt connaissait bien – l'air instantanément renfermé que Blaine s'était entrainé à afficher pendant des années à être blessé et ignoré. Kurt se raidit pour parer les pires choses que ce garçon pouvait leur lancer – essaya de se rappeler les pires choses que Blaine lui avait lancées quand ils avaient seize ans.

"Présente-toi, le pressa gentiment Mrs Terrence." Elle le poussa un peu par l'épaule pour obtenir son attention et leur adressa un regard d'excuse.

"Evan, lâcha finalement le garçon." Il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures et donna un petit coup de pied dans le sol. Mrs Terrence lui serra l'épaule d'un air encourageant et leur dit que le diner serait prêt dans quinze minutes.

Quand la porte se ferma derrière eux, Evan redressa la tête d'un coup et les transperça d'un regard furieux. "_Elle_." Il désigna la porte d'un mouvement de tête. "Elle vous a embarqué là-dedans."

Ce n'était pas une question. Ces mots brisèrent un peu le cœur de Kurt à cause de la conclusion que le garçon avait tirée sur eux, ou sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu de quelqu'un comme lui.

"Non, répondit Blaine avec honnêteté. Elle voulait que nous rencontrions des enfants plus jeunes, en fait.

- Évidemment, ricana Evan en croisant les bras et en se détournant d'eux. Et quand vous avez dit non elle m'a envoyé pour vous faire peur. Aussi simple que ça."

Kurt lança un regard à Blaine qui se mordait la lèvre avec incertitude, et s'approcha du garçon. Il passa la main dans ses boucles épaisses et embrouillées. "Nous aimerions apprendre à te connaître.

- N'importe quoi, trancha le garçon. Personne, _personne_ ne vient ici pour se renseigner sur les enfants âgés. Les gens veulent juste roucouler devant des bébés qui gazouillent et des gamins qui savent à peine marcher. Alors allez voir à la crèche, et laissez tomber.

- J'aimerais quelqu'un avec qui je puisse jouer au foot ou aux jeux vidéo, ou à qui je puisse apprendre à jouer d'un instrument, répondit Blaine d'une voix calme." Il avança de quelques pas et serra l'épaule de Kurt. "Kurt adorerait parler de designers, de voitures et de moteurs avec un enfant mature." Il jeta un coup d'œil aux yeux écarquillés d'Evan et à son expression légèrement choquée. "Nous ne pourrions pas faire ça avec un enfant trop jeune.

- Pas tout de suite, cracha Evan." Mais quand son regard passa de Kurt à Blaine, il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose que Kurt n'arrivait pas à qualifier. "Vous devez d'abord faire tous ces trucs débiles qu'il y a dans les livres de bébés. Ou à la maternelle, et toutes ces premières fois et tout ça, et _ensuite_ vous pourrez faire ces choses-là.

- Et bien, peut-être que Kurt et moi sommes un peu égoïstes, et que nous ne voulons pas attendre, répondit calmement Blaine." Il sourit gentiment au garçon, dont le regard resta méfiant. "Ou peut-être que nous ne sommes juste pas très fans des couches sales.

- Ou peut-être que vous avez la flemme de tout faire normalement, le contredit Evan." Kurt remarqua que la colère avait disparu de sa voix quand il prononça cette phrase. Il devinait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Evan prononçait ces mots, et se demanda si d'autres parents potentiels avaient déjà eu un faible pour lui – puis avait réfléchi par deux fois au fait de ne pas adopter un bébé et de rater tellement de choses. Kurt se demanda aussi combien de fois Evan s'était donné ça comme excuse lorsque que quelqu'un avait décidé de ne pas l'adopter, sans doute parce qu'il pensait que s'il le disait tout haut assez souvent, il finirait par le croire lui-même.

Mais pour Blaine et lui, ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Cela faisait des années qu'ils parlaient d'enfants à présent – qu'ils avaient écarté l'éventualité d'une mère porteuse car dès qu'ils pensaient à un enfant qui partageait leur vie, l'enfant était plus âgé. Blaine et lui avaient attendu avec impatience de pouvoir échanger des remarques spirituelles avec leur fils ou leur fille. Des taquineries, des rires ou des disputes sur les couvre-feux ou les petits-copains ou petites-copines. Et même de l'aider à faire ses devoirs, même si Kurt avait déjà pris la décision irrévocable que les maths seraient l'affaire de Blaine, de sorte qu'il conserve ses connaissances de lycée. Lui en faisait déjà assez au travail.

"Et bien, Blaine est paresseux, c'est vrai, l'approuva Kurt. Bravo d'avoir compris ça aussi vite. La plupart des samedis je suis obligé de le porter jusqu'en bas pour qu'il sorte de notre chambre." Il marqua une pause et regarda Blaine, essayant d'apaiser le regard anxieux qui brillait dans ses yeux pendant qu'il essayait de convaincre Evan de leur laisser une chance. Ils s'étaient tous les deux préparés à ce qu'on leur jette des remarques déplacées, mais c'était toujours une épreuve d'y faire face. Ils ne voulaient pas tout gâcher ou effrayer Evan, ou lui donner envie de fuir. "Blaine a du mal à faire les choses de manière normale, aussi, ajouta Kurt en souriant un peu."

Evan resta médusé devant son anecdote, étant donné que la plupart des gens abandonnaient à la remarque précédente ou se rendaient compte qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'affronter le garçon bourru qui se tenait devant eux.

"De plus, qui a dit qu'adopter un bébé était la meilleure manière d'adopter ? demanda Blaine à voix basse. Et en quoi est-ce que _toujours_ faire les choses normalement est tellement intéressant ? Ça m'a l'air plutôt ennuyeux, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Evan les regarda avec circonspection et croisa les bras. "J'imagine..."

Blaine serra brièvement la main de Kurt et se rapprocha d'Evan. Il s'accroupit devant lui, les avant-bras posés sur les cuisses. "Écoute, Kurt et moi, nous voulons fonder une famille. Même si elle est petite, bruyante ou désordonnée. Nous voulons un enfant depuis des années. Un gamin avec qui partager nos vies, et qui nous laissera lui aussi faire partie de la sienne." Kurt sourit à Blaine quand son mari se retourna pour le regarder avant d'en revenir à Evan, qui avait toujours l'air stupéfait mais d'une manière plus encourageante qu'auparavant. Pas parce qu'ils avaient retourné son petit discours contre lui ou parce qu'ils étaient plus malins qu'il ne le pensait, mais parce que Blaine avait l'air d'être honnête avec lui. Blaine était ouvert et plein d'espoir de partager des choses avec lui, Evan, et pas un petit bébé. "Cet enfant que nous attendons depuis tout ce temps ? Nous espérons en quelque sorte que c'est toi."

La bouche de Evan s'ouvrit légèrement, et sa surprise devint transparente sur son visage quand ses yeux vacillèrent en direction de Kurt. "Mais vous venez... je... vous venez de me _rencontrer_. Vous ne savez _rien _de moi."

Kurt s'approcha et se pencha à côté de Blaine devant le garçon. "Je peux déjà dire que tu es parfait pour nous, Evan, dit-il avec sincérité en sentant la main de Blaine se glisser dans la sienne. Si tu nous en donnes la chance, peut-être que nous serons parfaits pour toi, nous aussi.

- Vous... vous ne voulez pas... m'_améliorer _? demanda Evan, et son ton était à la fois plein d'espoir et d'envie de savoir la vérité." Kurt n'avait même pas imaginé l'éventualité qu'il venait de prononcer. Jamais il ne voudrait "améliorer" Evan. Le garçon était tout ce dont il avait rêvé depuis le moment où il était entré dans la pièce. Il était fort, et en colère, et n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait. Il avait ce côté provocateur que Kurt avait adoré et détesté chez Blaine quand il l'avait rencontré, onze ans auparavant.

"Il n'a jamais essayé de me changer, dit sincèrement Blaine en hochant la tête en direction de Kurt." Il tendit la main et lui serra l'épaule. Le garçon se rétracta un peu et commença à se retirer de son étreinte, mais ses yeux étaient encore écarquillés de ravissement quand il les leva vers Blaine. "Il n'y a rien à améliorer chez toi, et celui qui dit le contraire n'est qu'un foutu menteur.

- _Blaine_, gronda Kurt. Ton langage. Je ne veux pas que Mrs Terrence nous jette deh..."

Mais Evan sourit et un petit rire sortit de ses lèvres avant qu'il puisse le retenir. Dès que le son lui échappa il couvrit sa bouche avec sa main et reprit immédiatement son air méfiant.

Kurt le regarda jeter un coup d'œil à la main de Blaine sur son épaule, puis baisser les yeux vers leurs mains liées, pour enfin remonter sur le visage de Blaine. Il y avait dans les yeux d'Evan un émerveillement qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années, mais qu'il n'avait jamais oublié de toutes les fois où il l'avait vu sur le visage de Blaine.

"Nous n'essayerons jamais de changer quoi que ce soit chez toi, lui dit Kurt. Nous ne te forcerons pas à nous dire ce que tu ne veux pas nous dire, ou ce que tu n'es pas encore prêt à nous dire. Et quand tu seras prêt à nous parler, nous serons prêts à t'écouter.

- C'est quoi, la feinte ? demanda Evan avec un air réservé en s'écartant de la main de Blaine et en mettant quelques centimètres de plus entre eux.

- A moins qu'il y ait du poisson au menu, il n'y en a pas, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Kurt d'un ton léger, mais le garçon sembla apprécier cette réplique qu'il tenait de Burt." Il observa Evan pendant un moment – put voir la petite lueur d'espoir devant les perspectives qu'il envisageait – tandis qu'il hésitait à leur en dire un peu plus sur lui.

"Tu sais quoi ? dit soudain Blaine, j'ai envie de manger italien. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de voir avec Terrence si elle nous laisserait aller dans ce petit restaurant devant lequel nous sommes passés quelques rues plus loin ?

- J'_adore_ la cuisine italienne ! lâcha Evan." Kurt sourit à cette révélation et au regard horrifié du garçon quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de leur dire. Oui, il lui rappelait vraiment Blaine, lui disant des choses auxquelles il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi et révélant accidentellement aux autres qui il était sous la carapace derrière laquelle il se cachait.

"Très bonne idée, dit Kurt avec un sourire." Mais Evan les dévisagea tous les deux comme s'il venait de réaliser à quel point il s'était ouvert à eux pendant cette conversation. Le fait qu'il le comprenne aussi facilement donna de l'espoir à Kurt. Il n'avait pas plongé aussi profondément que Blaine, peut-être parce qu'il était plus jeune et plus conciliant.

Evan se mordit la lèvre en les regardant encore une fois d'un air suspicieux, puis se dirigea à reculons vers la porte. "Je vais chercher mon manteau, marmonna-t-il d'un ton maladroit avant de se précipiter dans le couloir.

- Je crois qu'il nous aime bien, chuchota Kurt tandis que Blaine glissait ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière et déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

- Evan Hummel ? essaya Blaine en riant d'excitation." Kurt tourna dans ses bras.

"Ça sonne bien, acquiesça Kurt, incapable de retenir le sourire rayonnant qui lui éclaira le visage." Le sourire de Blaine était plus grand – plus large, rayonnant et insouciant que Kurt ne l'avait jamais vu. Encore plus grand et plus réel que celui sur la photo de lui et sa mère.

Il tendit la main et écarta les boucles de Blaine de son front. Son esprit ramena brièvement le souvenir de Blaine toutes ces années auparavant – couvert de piercings, avec sa veste en cuir usée et son rictus arrogant. Son mari avait toujours ses moments, était toujours ce garçon de bien des manières, mais avec une énorme différence : il était heureux et s'était finalement ouvert non seulement à Kurt et sa famille, mais aussi au reste du monde.

"Prêt ? lui demanda Blaine à voix basse.

- Toujours prêt, quand je suis avec toi, murmura Kurt en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de Blaine."

Blaine lui adressa un clin d'œil coquin et un rictus, puis se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. "C'est pour ça qu'il y a trois bouteilles de lubrifiant dans la boîte à gants ? ça m'a l'air un peu excessif. Même pour quelqu'un qui a une consommation régulière.

- Non, répondit Kurt en prenant lui-aussi un air coquin." Evan revint en trébuchant dans la pièce avec Mrs Terrence sur les talons. Kurt avait presque oublié son achat surprise sur le trajet. Blaine s'était endormi quand il s'était arrêté à une station pour faire le plein et acheter de quoi grignoter, et Kurt avait décidé d'acheter quelques bouteilles. Ils commençaient aussi à en manquer à la maison, de toute façon. "C'est pour la chambre d'hôtel ce soir. _Si_ tu te comportes correctement."

Blaine sourit et lui adressa un autre clin d'œil pendant Mrs Terrence se mettait à poser des questions sur leurs nouveaux plans pour le dîner. Kurt laissa Blaine lui donner toutes les informations qu'elle voulait, tandis qu'Evan se tenait en retrait en essayant de faire semblant de ne pas regarder Kurt. Celui-ci lui envoya un sourire nerveux et le garçon parut se démener pour le lui rendre. Kurt espérait seulement qu'un jour Evan lui sourirait de la même manière que Blaine le faisait à présent, que tous les deux parviendraient à redonner à ce garçon de l'espoir et le bonheur qu'il avait espéré. De la même manière que Kurt et Blaine avaient trouvé leur bonheur ensemble, et le trouveraient aussi avec Evan.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé !  
Nous avons vraiment voulu rendre hommage à cette superbe fanfiction, et nous espérons que vous l'avez aimée autant que nous. Ce fut – honnêtement – un travail long et fastidieux, mais surtout un plaisir de partager le travail de Zavocado avec la fandom francophone.

Zavocado a également écrit quelques OS en rapport avec GYOW, nous les traduirons prochainement.  
Si certains sont intéressés par l'univers étendu de cette fanfiction, un nombre incroyable de détails et de réponses sont donnés par l'auteur sur son tumblr (qui porte son nom) dans le tag "GYOW" (en rajoutant /tagged/gyow à la fin de l'url du Tumblr). Vous y trouverez aussi tout le magnifique fanart en relation avec l'histoire, dont voici un petit aperçu (permalink YouTube) : watch?v=s3Xuh6pXINs

Merci d'avoir été là jusqu'au bout !  
Et un grand merci à Snowliine et emicrazy pour avoir relevé les erreurs d'étourderies au cours de leurs lectures !

Caralice (FFnet) et MadSmiile (Twitter)


End file.
